Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs Speed on Season 1
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Shadow and Eve the Hedgehog. Join two of their fastest heros as they fight against Dr. Eggman and his robots with their friends. There will be adventures new and from the past. Returning and new characters, including villains. They will travel to familiar and new places. The hedgehogs just have more adventures to come.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Web of Promises

On a dark and stormy night, the wind is blowing around New Mobotropolis. The rain pours hard down from the sky. If anyone, it's really raining cats and dogs outside. During the night, something jumps over the wall of the city and runs down the street. The mysterious being ducks behind an alley.

The light above them light up to reveal someone in a black suit that has red lace tied on the ankles and… six wrists of her six hands. In her four arms, she appears to be holding a basket with something wrapped in a thick blanket. The only exposed part of her skin is purple and the eyes are blue.

The mysterious being look concern as she holds the basket in her hand. On her left shoulder reveals sharp needles. Once the coast is clear, she runs out in the open and hurry to her next destination. She looks around to find a certain place. She turns to the right to see a house that has a blue hedgehog shaped mailbox. She runs to the front of the house and place the basket on the ground. She takes out a rolled up scroll and place it in the basket. The mysterious being shed tears of sadness and opens the blanket a little and leans close to give a gentle kiss.

In Eve's bedroom, the black and red female hedgehog is fast asleep, until she hears knocking. At first, Eve continues to sleep, but hears more knocking. Eve slowly begins to wake up and lets out a yawn. Not long, Eve puts on her robe and walks down stairs to the door. Eve opens the door see no one is here.

Confused, Eve says, "Hmmm, there doesn't seem to be anyone here."

Eve is about to close the door when she hears a strange sound, "Owh."

"Huh?" Eve replies, looking outside.

She then looks down and becomes shocked to see what looks like a basket. She looks to see a small opening causing Eve to look to it. When she does, Eve gasps in shock… she sees a small purple skinned baby inside. Eve quickly opens the door and picks the baby up in her arms. She looks around to see if there's anyone around, but not a soul is around.

Eve turns to the baby as she should it in her arms, "Where did you come from?"

Eve slowly removes the blanket to reveal a part to reveal the baby's face. She shows a soft smile to see the sleeping smile on its face. Eve sees the basket and picks it up in her hand while holding the baby on the other. She quickly closes the door and runs upstairs to her room. She places the basket on her desk and hurries to Sonic's room with the baby in her arms.

Eve moves Sonic's shoulder as she whispers, "Sonic. Sonic, wake up."

Sonic groans in his sleep, "Five more minutes."

"Sonic, this is important! Wake up!" Eve whispers.

Sonic sits up a he lets out a yawn. He rubs his eyes and turns to Eve with a tired look.

"What is it Eve? I'm tired and it's late," Sonic asks, tired.

"I know. I'm sorry to wake you up, but look what I found on the doorstep," Eve says, presenting the baby in her arms.

Sonic looks tiredly, but quickly makes his eyes wide in shock.

"A-A-A baby!" Sonic exclaims, loud.

Eve quickly covers her mouth. She turns to see the baby and is still sleeping. She then removes her hand from Sonic's mouth.

Sonic asks, but softly this time, "What's going on? Why do you have it? Where did it come from?"

"I-I don't know. I found it on our doorstep just now and came to you as soon as possible," Eve says.

"Okay, but what are we supposed to do with it?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know to be honest. I never expect to find a baby in the middle of the night," Eve says.

"And during a storm too," Sonic adds.

Suddenly, the baby begins to whimper as its eyes to reveal a bright blue color. Soon, the baby begins to cry. Eve quickly begins to rock the baby.

She softly says, "There there. Don't cry sweetie, don't cry."

The baby continues to cry while Eve is rocking. Soon it stops crying, but whimpers a little. Then looks at Eve with it's blue eyes. Eve smiles at the baby and the baby smiles a little back at it. Eve continues to rock the baby until it falls back asleep.

"There, everything is calm again," Eve says.

"Yeah. You're great with kids," Sonic says.

"Thanks. Still, what are we going to do with the baby?" Eve asks.

Sonic yawns, and answers, "I don't know about you, but I think we should get some sleep."

"Sonic," Eve firmly says.

"Don't worry, we're going to join the Sally and the others for breakfast tomorrow. We'll take the baby with us and see what they think we should do," Sonic says.

"Good idea," Eve says.

Sonic lays down on his bead and tucks himself in.

Then says, "Good night, Eve. See you in the morning."

"Night," Eve says.

Eve leaves Sonic's room and walks to her room. She gathers a few pillows to put on the floor and place it on one side of the bed. Eve then places the baby on the bed close to the pillows while she lays down on the other side.

Eve softly says, "Good night little baby."

Eve then softly kisses the baby and she falls asleep for the night.

Early the next day, Sonic and Eve arrive to Uncle Chuck's diner. Eve holds the basket with the baby in her arms. At the same time, Jazz the Chaos is sitting on Eve's head. At the large table in the back, they see Sally, Rotor, Cream and Cheese, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Rotor, Tails, Cosmo, and Galaxina. Seeing their friends, Sonic and Eve walks over to them.

Sally notices them and wave, "Sonic. Eve. you made it."

"We wouldn't miss it Sal," Sonic says, sitting at a chair next to Sally.

Eve sits next to Amy on the other side of the table.

She says, "We're glad to see you guys, but um, there's something we need to show you."

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

Then Manic notices, "So what's with the basket?"

"Well," Eve says placing the basket on the ground.

She then removed the rolled up blanket and removes a bit to reveal the baby's face. Everyone gasps in shock to see Eve holding the baby in her arms.

Stunned Sally asks, "Where where did you?"

"I found a basket on our doorstep in the middle of the night, during the storm. Inside was the baby," Eve says.

Amy looks at the baby and says, "Awww. It's so cute!"

"Aww, isn't the baby a cute little muffin," Bunnie adds.

"And it's so small," Cream adds.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Jazz replies, "Chao."

"But where did the baby come from?" Rotor asks.

"I'm not sure. Before we lift, I found this scroll. I haven't read it yet," Eve says.

"Can you read it now?" Manic asks.

"I guess so," Eve answers.

Sonia asks, "Mind if I hold the little guy while you read the scroll."

"Sure," Eve says.

Eve passes the baby to Sonia and she takes out a small scroll that is attached to some black and red roller. Eve unrolls the parchment and sees writing on it. Reading the scroll, Eve is shocked to read it.

Sonic asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid the letter doesn't sound good and well… confusing," Eve says.

"How so?" Manic asks.

"I'll read it," Eve answers.

She then reads the letter to the group, "Dear child of heir to the Hayai Kaze Clan,

My name was Uma Arachnis of the Gossamer Clan. I suspect that you have a few questions, but don't have time to answer them. I'm afraid that my life will soon draw to a close and I am desperate need of assistance. I have heard a few tales about you and your family and know that you will be the one I can ask. I want you to make me three promises."

"Promises?" Amy asks.

Eve continues, "First, I ask that you take care of little Shun. He is the last son of my seven children. Raise him well. Teach him well."

Cosmo looks at the baby, "So Shun is his name. I think it sounds nice."

"The second promise is to raise him to become a skillful ninja. In the basket, there are weapons and our clan's suit for him when he grows up," Eve reads.

"Did it say weapons? Who gives weapons to a baby?" Bunnie asks.

"It did say when Shun gets older," Sally says.

"My last promise, I asked that you watched the Sword and Crown of Acorn. Watch it well. Guard it well. Make sure that it doesn't fall into evil hands," Eve reads.

"This is getting too weird," Manic says.

"Who does this being want Eve to keep an eye on ze sword and crown? They are very well protected," Antoine asks.

"Maybe she thinks something bad is going to happen," Sally asks.

Eve looks at the scroll, "There's more."

"As a proof of you vow to your promises. I have made a bracelet out of the strongest web with my clan's symbol. I would like you to wear it at all times, especially if you go to the Dragon Kingdom someday," Eve reads.

Eve looks in the basket to see a bracelet made of spider webs and takes it out. The web bracelet has a red medallion that looks like a spider web.

"I understand that this is asking for much and again, I apologize for unable to provide you an explanation, but I asked that you fulfill these promises, and to take care of my last child. Like all my children, Shun also means a lot to me. Tell my child, how much I love him," Eve reads.

She begins to frown as tears slowly falls from her face, "That… all the letter say."

Everyone else begins to feel sad and some also begin to shed tears. The mother, Uma is forced to give up her baby. From the letter, they suspect something terrible must have happened to her. Eve then places the bracelet on her left wrist. Then Sonia gives the baby known as Shun back to him. She continues to shed tears as she holds the baby close to him.

Eve says in sadness, "Don't worry Shun, I promise to take good care of you and raise you to be a great ninja."

Sometime later, Eve, Sonic, and Sally are in the living room of Eve's birth parents home. They explain to Obsidian about the baby, the letter, the bracelet, and the items that are needed.

"I see. So you found the baby and he appears to be from the Gossamer Clan," Obsidian says.

"That's right. I found him last night. After reading it, I can't deny the fact that it must be real. So, I've decided to keep my promise and raise Shun and train him. I can use some help with training ninja skills. Of course, not at this moment," Eve says.

"It's okay Eve. I have to say I am very proud of you that you've decided to take on this responsibility," Obsidian says.

"Thank you mom. Still, how did this Uma know that I'm your daughter that you're the heir of the Hayai Kaze Clan?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. That is weird. You didn't tell many of us about your mom's past, so how could this Uma know about it," Sonic replies.

Sally says, "Maybe someone might have seen Eve and Obsidian, or that someone is planning to attack you."

"Unless they haven't forgotten," Obsidian says.

"What haven't forgotten?" Obsidian asks.

"Well, long before Thunder took over the clan, The Gossamer Clan and the Hayai Kaze Clan used to be allies with each other. Of course, the Gossamer Clan still have many secrets that weren't shared, but they're very skillful ninjas," Obsidian says.

"That sounds kind of cool," Eve says.

Then Sonic asks, "So, how is your little kid doing? Start kicking yet?"

Obsidian places her hand on her stomach, "The baby is fine. It will still be three months couple of more months before the baby is born."

"Okay. Thank you mom," Eve says with a smile.

"You're welcome. Make sure you take good care of Shun and if you need help, ask me, Aleena, or Bernadette," Obsidian says.

"I will," Eve says.

Eve, Sonic, and Sally leaves the house and head off to their next destination… Acorn Castle. Since the hospital is close by.

"So our next stop is to begin some medical documents and give Shun a checkup," Eve suspects.

"That's right. If you want to adopt Shun, then you need to do it legally. We'll give Shun medical papers legal documents. I'm going to head to the castle and help my father get the papers ready. You and Sonic can get Shun to the doctor for a check up," Sally says.

After arriving at the lobby of the hospital, the two hedgehogs wait patiently for the doctor to see them. Eve holds baby Shun in her arms. She looks to see the baby's blue eyes. He manages to bring out two of the six arms he has.

Dr. Quack comes out and says, "Eve Hedgehog."

Eve stands up and walks to Dr. Quack with Sonic following from behind. Sometime later, the three are in one of the rooms. Eve then places the baby on the reclining and then sits next to him.

Dr. Quack says, "So Eve, I understand that you found a baby boy last night."

"Yeah. We think it will be best for him to have a check up since it rained last night. Plus, it's a good idea for him to have medical papers," Eve says.

"That is a good idea. I'll be sure to get started, but you will need to hold him," Dr. Quack says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Dr. Quack brings out his stethoscope as Eve holds Shun and takes the blanket off of him. Dr. Quack places his stethoscope on Shun's chest to hear his heard. Dr. Quack nods his head. Then brings out a thermometer and check his temperature on the forehead. Dr. Quack brings out a scale and tell Eve to place Shun on it. She does that and Dr. Quack writes down his weight.

Sometime later, the doctor appointment is done, Dr. Quack presents a folder to Eve that has Shun's name on it.

"Well Eve, I'm happy to let you know that you have a healthy little boy. The files will remain here for the next appointment," Dr. Quack says.

"Thank you Dr. Quack," Eve says.

After leaving the doctor's office, Eve and Sonic are at the Power Ring Pool having some lunch. Eve feeds the little spider child a bottle while Sonic is having his ten chili dogs.

Eve says, "I still can't believe you decided to get ten chili dogs in one sitting."

"Hey. Gotta be me, but don't worry I save some for you," Sonic replies.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Oh brother."

Suddenly, they hear a familiar laughter from the area. They look up to see Bokkun flying down towards them.

Eve groans, "Oh no, not Bokkun."

Bokkun lands on the ground, "Hey Sonic. Hey Eve. Great to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Eve asks.

"You don't have one of these TV sets with you," Sonic panics.

Bokkun sternly says, "Don't worry, I promise this one isn't gonna explode."

"Okay," Sonic replies.

Curious, baby Shun replies, "Humm. Uaha."

Bokkun then notices the baby in Eve's arms.

He surprisingly says, "A baby. When did you get a baby?"

"It's a long story, but I'm taking care of it," Eve says.

"Sounds nice, but babies can be trouble," Bokkun says.

"Uh Bokkun, what exactly are you doing this time?" Sonic asks.

Bokkun says, "Dr. Eggman sent you a present."

Bokkun then takes out something from his bag. The thing is a robot that is a long pole with blur robotic eyes, and two feet like fins. What really shocked the hedgehogs is to see big pink lips on the robot. Eve and Sonic are surprised and disturbed at the same time.

"What is that thing?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure, but it's a weird looking robot," Eve says.

She walks over to the robot as she still has the baby in her arms.

Eve says, "Uh, hello little robot. So what do you do?"

The robot learns to Eve and gives her a big kiss on her right cheek.

Annoyed, Eve says, "A Kissing Robot?! You gotta be kidding?!"

"Nope. Dr. Eggman isn't going to do anything evil, but is planning on ruining your day anyway," Bokkun says. Then begins laughing.

The robot then begins to blow kisses at the two hedgehogs. With that, Sonic and Eve make a run for it. The kissing robot begins to follow them to the city as Bokkun laughs.

At Castle Acorn, Sally and King Acorn walk out with the paperwork.

"Thank you for helping setting up the legal document," Sally says.

"It's no trouble at all. I am still rather surprised by this discovery," King Acorn says.

"I agree. I'm surprised about it myself. Still, once we have the documents sign, Eve will officially adopt little Shun," Sally says.

Sally then looks around, "Where are they anyway?"

"Isn't that then running towards us," King Acorn answers with his head turning towards his right.

Sally turns to see Sonic and Eve running towards them, but they look scared.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on?" Sally asks.

Sonic and Eve run past them.

Sonic screams, "Look out! Kissing Robot!"

"Kissing Robot?" Sally says, confused.

Sally and King Acorn then notices the machine with the large lips.

The robot asks, "Wanna kiss."

"No thank you," Sally answers.

The robot says, "Too bad. I'm doing it anyway."

The Kidding Robot jumps in the air and about to kiss Sally, but Sonic comes over and spin dashes it away. The robot is sent flying across the sky and lands in the water close to the ocean. The robot reaches the bottom of the water. Yet, it decides to kiss anything or any sea creature it can find.

After that, Eve is in her bedroom with little, Shun in her arms. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are with them. Eve places the legal documents in her filing cabinet close by and closes it up.

Sonic happily says, "I'm glad you're officially going to have Shun, now we got yourself a little spider into the family."

"Yeah. We got another cool kid, and will have more along the way," Manic says.

"I have to agree. I'm very happy Shun is going to stay with us," Eve says.

"Don't forget, we still need to get a room for the little guy," Sonia says.

"That's right, but I want him to feel comfortable around me before we let him sleep on his own," Eve says.

Then grows concern, "I don't know if Shun is ready to have his own room yet."

"That's okay. We'll let Shun be used around you and the rest of us. Then we'll begin on making his new room," Sonia says.  
"Not to mention some toys, crib, books, and whatever else he might need," Manic says.

Eve giggles, "Yeah. Thanks guys.

Sonia yawns, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get tired."

"Me too, and I'm sure Shun is getting tried too," Eve says.

Baby Shun then lets out a yawn and his eyes are looking drowsy.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Sonic says.

Then begins to leave the room, "I'm going to crash for the night."

Manic and Sonia then leave the room as well.

"Good night cuz," Manic says.

"Goodnight Eve. Goodnight Shun," Sonia says.

"Goodnight," Eve says.

Eve then looks at little Shun as she shows a smile. Shun shows the same.

Eve then lays Shun down in bed and she lays down next to him. Shun begins to feel sleepy, but looks like he doesn't want to go to bed yet.

Eve then begins to sing one of her songs.

Eve Hedgehog:

Yasashii kotoba wo anata ga kureta

Sabishii toki ni wa dakishimetekureta

Kanashii koto mo atta kedo

asai haru no yorokobi mo futari de

Wakeatta

Toki ga owaru mae ga tooi hitori

nokoshitai kotoba wo sagashita

"Arigatou" to kouta kurikaeshita

sore dake ga anata wo mune ni

Todoke ba ii

Eve can see Shun sleeping with Jazz sleeping next to him.

Eve smiles and says, "Don't worry Shun, I promise to raise you like you're my own child. I promise to keep the promises to your mom."

Eve then tucks Shun in and soon she falls asleep.

Eve Hedgehog:

Kokoro yo douka toku sora wo kakete

hohoemi wo anata ni tsutaete

Kiete yuku haru no nagori no youna

nukumori dake wo sono mune ni

sotto nokoshite yuke tara

"Smile for You"

Eve continues to sleep with baby Shun and Jazz. Eve's hand reaches out to Shun and little Shun has one of Eve's fingers as they sleep for the rest of the night.

Smile For You: Sword Art Online.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The Terrapods' Migration

In Tails' workshop, the twin tail invention is working on his X Tornado. Tails tightens the bolts on the wings as his face has a small splatter of oil on it. Walking into the workshop is Cosmo holding a tray that has some snacks and drinks.

Cosmo says, "Tails, it's time for a break."

Tails looks down to see Cosmo, "Sure. I just finish fixing the X Tornado's wings."

Tails hops off the plane's wing and lands on the ground.

"So Cosmo, how have you been doing living on Mobius?" Tails asks.

"Your city is very nice and there are so many plant life here," Cosmo says with a smile.

"Glad you like living here," Tails says.

Tails then notices a small picture frame on the tray. Curious, Tails takes it and looks at the photo.

He then lets out a smile, "Wow! I haven't seen it in years."

"I found it and I like to know what the creature is. I assume the young fox is you," Comso says.

"It's me alright and Baby T," Tals says.

"Who?" Cosmo asks.

"A Baby Terapod we all knew a long time ago. He and his family were migrating at the time. We were actually part of it," Tails says.

"Really?" Cosmo asks.

"Yeah. It happened a few years ago, back when Dr. Eggman used to go by Dr. Robotnik and was ruling Robotropolis. You wanna hear the story?" Tails replies.

Cosmo smiles with a nod, "Yes please."

Tails says, "It happened a few years ago back when we lived in Knothole."

Flashback:

A few years ago at the huts of Knothole, the Freedom Fighters are helping their friend bunnie with her robotic limbs.

"Ready, Bunnie?" Sally asks.

"Ready as a junebug in May, darlin'," Bunnie answers.

Suddenly, Bunnie pops out of the straw roof screaming, "Whoa, Nellie!"

Sally and Sonic run out of the house to see Bunnie with her upper half stuck on the roof.

"Bunnie, are you okay?" Sally asks.

"How do I look?" Bunnie asks.

Sonic laughs and says, "Stuck in the ol' roof."

"That's just how I feel," Bunnie says.

"Hang tight, Bunnie," Sonic says.

He then speeds up the roof, but Bunnie is pulled through the roof with a yelp, "Whoa!"

"Was it something I said?" Sonic asks, looking through the hole.

In the hut, Bunnie's robotic legs have extends and begins to lower. Rotor and Eve are inside helping Bunnie with her leg.

Bunnie tries to balance as she says, "These leg ladders will come in mighty handy next time I have to fix the elevator."

"If we can even get them to work right," Eve answers, giving Rotor a wrench.

Rotor turns one of the screws and says, "Power switch needs a little tweakin'."

The adjusting causes Bunnie to go up and down

"Oh my stars; that's not all that needs tweakin'," Bunnie says

Bunnie screams as she goes through the roof.

Sonic catches her, "Gotcha, Bunnie."

Bunnie sighs in relief and says, "Thanks, sugar-hog."

Down on the ground, Tails is playing dirt hockey. Tails runs over and hits the puck with his hockey stick. The puck hits the tree and bounces off.

Tails screams, "Bunnie! Look out!"

Bunnie turns and catches the puck.

"Be careful where y'all are slap shootin' there, Tails," Bunnie says, and throws the puck towards the twin fox boy.

"Sorry, Bunnie," Tails says, and catches the puck.

In the hut, Rotor finishes adjusting the bolt, and says, "Hang on, Bunnie. I'm bringing you down."

Bunnie is then lower down nice and smooth.

Eve asks, "How do they feel now?"

"Smooth as glass. Thanks Rotor, you little genius," Bunnie says.

Outside, Tails hits the hockey puck on the ground.

Tails asks, "Sonic! You guys wanna play dirt hockey? I've been practicin'."

"Yeah, you really smoked that puck, big guy," Sonic comments.

Suddenly, he hears Bunnie panicking, "Uh, oh; here we go again!"

Then Sonic says, "Uh...sorry, Tails. Maybe later."

Sonic then walks off the roof to help the others with Bunnie's robotic problem.

Feeling disappointed, Tails walks off as he says, "They're always too busy. I'm gonna find my own fun."

Tails then rides the elevator up and walks into the Great Forest to play by himself.

"Who needs dumb old adults anyway?" Tails asks himself.

Tails tosses the puck in the air and hits it with the stick. The stick then flies into the bushes and he goes off to find it. Tails looks around for his buck to notice a strange sound.

Tails gasps, "What's that?"

Looking ahead, Tails sees a strange gray creature with brown spots on its back, flaps on the back of its head, short elephant like trunk nose, two toes on each of it four feet and a long tail. The little creature is eating the hockey puck.

"Hey," Tails calls out, making the creature stop chewing.

Tails comes out of the bushes as he says, "You're not supposed to eat it."

The creature simply stares at Tails.

"You're supposed to play dirt hockey with it. You don't understand, do ya? It's a hockey puck. You're supposed to hit it with...a hockey stick," Tails says.

He picks up a rock and hits it with the hockey stick.

"Get it?" Tails replies.

The baby create makes a bleat sound and uses its trunk to hit the puck.

Tails laughs, "Cool!"

Then hits the puck back. The baby creature then hits the puck with his tail. Soon, the two begin to play together.

Tails says, "Alright!"

The two then continue to play with the hockey puck. Sometime later, the two are laying on their tummy facing each other to relax. Suddenly Tails' stomach growls

Tails blushes, "Excuse me. Guess I'm kinda hungry."

"Huh?" The baby creature asks.

You know. Eat. Food," Tails says.

He burps and then asks, "Are you hungry?"

The baby creature burps as well.

Tails laughs, "Ha-ha! Good one!"

The two then make their way back to Knothole. They ride down the elevator until it reaches the bottom.

Tails looks around and whispers, "Okay. Coast is clear."

He walks out with a soft shush, "Shh...we gotta be real quiet."

"Shh…" The creature replies.

The two then begin to walk back to Knothole and reaches the hut without being seen.

"I'll make us a snack," Tails says.

Tails climb on the cabinet and looks for something to eat. He takes out an apple, grapes.

He then notices, "All right! Here's some cookies."

Tails searches for something else in the cabinet until he hears munching sounds.

He turns to see the little create ate the food, "Hey! You ate it all!"

The baby creature makes some sounds and burps.

Tails sternly says, "No, Baby T; not supposed to eat everything."

"Aww…" The creature Tails names, Baby T sniffles and begins to walk off.

Tails asks, "Baby T, wait! Where ya goin'?"

Tails runs out of the house to see Baby T leaving.

Tails calls out, "Baby T!"

At the apple trees, Sonic is relaxing while having his back against the tree. With the help of her extended legs, Bunnie shakes the branch and cause the apples to fall while Rotor, Sally, and Eve catch the apples.

"Boy, these ladder legs are great, Rotor," Bunnie says.

"That's easy for you to say," Rotor says, trying to catch them.

Eve uses her chaos energy to levitate the apples to her, "It's not hard for me."

Sonic then stands up and help the others catch the apples and place them in the baskets.

Eve laughs, "Go Sonic."

Sonic speeds around the tree catching the apples and putting them in the basket.

Just then, Tails runs over, "Sonic. Eve. I have a problem."

"Big or little?" Sonic asks.

"Big," Tails answers.

Baby T is eating some of the leaves from the bushes. Tails walks over to show them the little guy.

Bunnie surprisingly asks, "My stars; what in the heck is that?"

Sally walks over and pet the little creature on the nose, "It's a baby Terapod. How did he get down here?"

Sonic walks over to see the baby and Baby T licks him. Sally and Eve giggle.

"Aw, he is so cute," Eve says.

"He sure is, but we can't keep him," Sally asks.

"How come? He's my friend," Tails asks, giving Baby T a hug.

"Because his herd is migrating to Boulder Bay right now and he has to go with them," Sally says.

Eve walks over, and asks, "Where's your mom, little guy?

Baby T bellows trying to talk to her as he stands on his back legs.

Bunnie stretches her legs to the creature's level and says, "Oh. Good luck trying to figure that out.

Then Sally remembers, "Wait a second. I built a device years ago when I tried communicating with Terapods, but never tested it. Maybe now…"

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.

"What's that, Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Sounds like Baby T's family," Sonic suspects.

They soon hear more cries like Baby T. The group then ride on the elevator to the top to see for themselves. When they reach the top, they can see a herd of Terapod.

"I think he found his mom," Sally says.

Baby T comes out of the elevator and follows the heard.

"Baby T, wait!" Tails shouts, chasing after him.

He then falls by tripping on a rock. Seeing the heard, Eve uses her Chaos energy to lift Tails in the air. Then does the same for herself. The two then land on the branch in the tree. Sonic uses his speed to reach them on the branch. They look down to see the herd stampeding. Sonic and Eve turn to notice the sad look in Tails eyes.

Eve asks, "You okay Tails."

"Nuh-uh. Baby T was my friend," Tails sadly answers.

Sonic says, "He wouldn't like livin' with us, big guy. He'd miss his mom."

"I miss my mom too," Tails says, shedding tears.

On the ground floor, Sally and the others see the Terapods running off.

Sally notices, "Oh my gosh! They're going the wrong way!"

Soon, Sonic, Eve and Tails jump off the branch and land on the ground.

"The wrong way?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. They always migrate south through the Great Meadow and into Boulder Bay. Something's really wrong," Sally says.

"I'll head 'em off at the ol' pass," Sonic says.

Sonic then speeds off to catch up with the heard. Sonic catches up to the front of the herd and stands in front of them.

Sonic then direct them, Hang a left, hang a left, hang a left...keep movin', keep movin'."

The Terapod walk to the left until they reach a dead end in the rocky area.

"Okay, I know you're supposed to juice but you're juicin' the wrong way!" Sonic says.

A large brown Terapod calls out while Baby T does the same with a smile. The Terapod are confused as they look around the area.

Sally walks to Baby T's mom with a collar that has a small machine on it.

Sally calmly says, "Easy girl. Easy now."

Sally pets her to calm her down, then puts the collar around the mother's neck.

"That communication device works, it'd be past cool, Sal," Sonic says.

"The Terapods are the only ones that can tell us why they're going the wrong way," Sonic says, picking out Nicole's computer pad.

Sally presses the button on Nicole's pad and says, "Start language link search, Nicole."

"Language link search in progress, Sally," Nicole answers.

"You really think they can talk?" Rotor asks.

"They're very intelligent. Their sounds have a distinct language pattern," Sally answers.

Sonic adds, "They sure seem freaked. I wonder what's scaring them."

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that the Terapod are in some kind of trouble," Eve answers.

Meanwhile in Robotnik's Command Center. He and his nephew Snively are seeing a holographic image of a grown. Terapod

These Terapod beasts are the final species to be roboticized, Snively. When they're done, I will control every living thing on this planet," Robotniks says.

"Except for the Freedom Fighters, Sir," Snively clarifies.

"I am aware of that, Snively. You don't have to remind me!" Robotnik angrily says

Then asks somewhat calm, "Now, what of the terapods?"

"Well, Sir, a Stealth Bot spotted the herd, but lost them," Snively nervously answers.

"Lost them?" Robotnik asks in anger.

"Yes, Sir," Snively answers.

"Beasts of burden do not hide, Snively. They, not unlike yourself, have no intelligence," Robotnik says.

But Snively says, "Well I beg your pardon, Sir, but reports say they do."

Robotnik angrily says, "I don't care about their brains! I want their brawn! Prepare my hovercraft."

Snively runs off to prepare the hovercraft for their search for the Terapod.

Meanwhile, in a large jungle like area known as the Great Jungle, Sonic, Eve, and the others accompany Baby T's heard on their journey to Boulder Bay.

The mother roars.

"Sonic, they want to go through the Great Jungle," Sally says.

"No way. It's uncharted," Sonic says.

The Terapod roars as they stomp their feet. Then the herd begins to run off.

Sally groans, "Oh! This is making me crazy! What do they know that we don't?"

Sonic looks up in the sky and points up, "I know."

"What?" Sally asks.

Sonic, Eve, and Tails look at the sky to see three Stealth Bots flying towards them.

Eve says, "It's Dr. Robotnik."

"Come on. Juice time," Sonic says.

Everyone soon begins to make a run for it, following the herd.

In Robotnik's hovercraft, the screen shows the Terapod heard and Freedom Fighters running into the jungle.

"Sir, the terapods disappeared into the Great Jungle with the Freedom fighters," Snively reports.

Interested, Robotnik says, "Oooh, I like that, Snively. Now we can get all of them."

"Yes, Sir, but the Great Jungle is still uncharted and we've lost a number of Recon Bots in there and…" Snively says.

Robotnik grabs Snively but his shirt, interrupting him and says, "Make sure we lose no more."

"Yes, Sir," Snviely answers, nervously and sweating.

In the Great Jungle, The Freedom Fighters continue to follow Baby T' heard through the jungle.

Sally walks to the mother and asks, "Do you know a special way, girl?"

The mother roars as she answers and shows Sally the way. The Freedom Fighters continue to follow the heard through the forest.

Tails says, interested, "Wow. Look at those plants."

Tails runs to a sparkling planet with purple flowers and green leaves. Baby T calls in distress. Then uses his trunk to grab Tails by his wrist and pulls him away before Tails can touch it.

Tails yelps, "Aah! What's wrong? I just wanted to look."

The mother Terapod snuggles Baby T with a smile.

"Something wrong with those plants, Mama T?" Sonic asks.

Mama T scoots the rock over and has it touch the plant. When the rock touches the plant, the rock melts.

"Wow! That is one bad plant! It eats rocks!" Sonic says.

Rotor beings out a screwdriver and says, "I've gotta check this out."

Rotor walks to the plant and throws his screwdriver on it. The screwdriver's metal part becomes hot. Rotor picks it up and it begins to melt and turns to dust.

"That is really amazing," Sally says.

"Think what we could do to ol' Robuttnik with a couple of these metal-eating babies," Sonic says.

"Yeah. They'll be able to eat all of Robotnik's robots in seconds," Eve adds.

Unknown to the group, a vine begins to move down and begins to coil Sonic's ankles.

" We just have to figure out how to get it," Sonic says.

Sonic is suddenly dragged by the vine and pulled over some strange brown watery swamp. The vine becomes to move and wrap Sonic up and pinning his arms to the side. Unable to break free, Sonic drops the hockey sticks and falls in the mud.

Sonic screams, "What's with the ol' vine?"

"Sonic!" Sally exclaims.

"Get me outta here!" Sonic screams as the vine is lowering him down.

"Oh my stars! What the heck are we gonna do?" Bunnie asks.

Sally points towards a dead tree, "That dead tree...come on!"

Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Eve runs towards the three and begins to push on it.

"Come on, push. Push!" Rotor shouts.

They push the tree with all their might, but it's hard to break.

"This is one stubborn tree!" Bunnie says.

The vine continues to lower Sonic close to the swampy water.

Uh-oh. This doesn't look good, Baby T," Tails says.

"Nuh-uh," Baby T replies.

"Tails turns to Baby T, "Baby T, get your mom. She can help push the tree. Understand?"

Baby T nods his head and heads off to find his mom. Sonic continues to struggle as Eve and the others try to push the tree down. Baby T arrives with his mom. Eve and the others soon move out of her way. The vines wrapped around Sonic soon begins to break. Mama T moves her foot on the ground and charges at the tree, knocking it on the mud.

Finally the vines that is holding Sonic snaps and Sonic accelerates his legs.

"Juice time!" Sonic says.

He soon begins to fall to see the tree. He uses it to bounces off as it falls into the mud, then makes it back to solid ground.

"Mucho thanks, Mama T. I owe you," Sonic says. Then gives Mama T a kiss.

Mama T roars with glee.

Meanwhile in Dr. Robotnik's hovercraft, it's flying over the Great Jungle

"The cages are ready, Sir," Snively says.

"Very good, Snively. Let's get this done," robotnik says, turning his chair around to face Snively.

Snively is standing next to a large metal cage with large glass windows attached to it.

Snively answers, "Yes, Sir."

Snively presses the button on the remote and the cage closes

"I just need one beast for now, Snively. Pick the largest to experiment on," Robotnik orders.

"Very good, Sir," Snively says, and walks away.

Robotnik presses the button on his control, and says, "Stealth Bots, activate heat seeking radar."

The Stealth Bots antennas begin to glow red as they fly over the jungle.

Somewhere in the great Jungle, the Terapods stop to get a drink from the river.

Suddenly, Mama T looks up with a roar and narrows her eyes.

"Man, she can hear all kinds of stuff we can't," sonic says.

"Yes, their senses are highly evolved," Sally says.

Mama T continues to roar.

"What's she sayin'?" Sonic asks.

"Whatever it is, it has her really upset," Eve adds.

Sally walks over to Mama T as she answers, "You're right."

Sally adjust the control to the translator as she says, "Come on; try again, girl."

Mama T then roars softly.

Sally brings out Nicole and says, "Come on, Nicole; help me out here."

Sally presses the buttons on Nicole's computer pad.

Nicole answers, "Trying Delphi language sequence…"

Mama T continues to roar in concern

Finally, the translator speaks in a female voice, translating Mama T.

It translates, "Dan… Danger."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Rotor asks.

Mama T roars and points up to the sky.

Sally then notices a familiar sound, "That sounds like Stealth Bots!"

"I'll check it out," Sonic volunteers.

Sonic uses his super speed to climb to the top of the tree. He then notices Stealth Bots are flying towards their location.

"Mama T is on the money," Sonic comments.

Sonic runs back down and reports, "Stealth Bots, looking for trouble."

Suddenly, blasters fire at the water. The Terapod and the Freedom Fighters soon hurry to get away from the robots. Mama T grabs Sonic with her truck and throws him on her back.

"Whoa! That was bad Mama T!" Sonic says to Mama T.

Then tells the others, "Okay guys, mount up. The TPs are ready to juice."

Sonic helps Sally up while Bunnie and Rotor climbs on her back. Mama T hurries off with four of the Freedom Fights. At the same time, Eve and Tails are riding on Baby T. The Stealth Bots are not behind and uses their sensors to pick up their trail.

Robotnik sees the location as he says, "You can run, but you can't hide, hedgehogs."

The Stealth Bots continue to fire at them as they try to escape.

"Let's juice!" Sonic shouts.

The Freedom Fighters and the Terapod get away from the Stealth Bots, they the machines always find them.

Sonic asks, "Why can't we loose these guys?"

"They're probably using heat scanners," Rotor suspects.

Suddenly, Robotnik uses a forcefield to block off their path. Mama T charges at the force field knocking the others off her back. Sonic ends up hitting his head on the stump of the tree, knocking him out. Just then, Robotnik's ships opens a bottom hatch and lowers it down to Mama T. Before she can escape, the cage traps her inside. Baby T runs to his mom and is very scared. The cage begins to lift Mama T in the air and to the ship. The Freedom Fighters look to see Baby T's mom is being taken away.

Tails runs to the unconscious Sonic saying, "Sonic, Sonic! You gotta save Mama T!"

Sonic soon begins to wake up, "M-Mama T?"

Rotor helps Sonic up as he says, "Robotnik has her in that cage!"

Sonic looks up to see the event for himself.

"I'll get her in a Sonic second. Sonic says.

He stands up and says, "Hedgehog on the job…"

Sonic then uses his super speed to run up the log and jumps up long enough for him to land on the cage.

Sonic looks down, "Hang in, Mama T!"

Baby T continues to cry.

Tails pats him on the head and says, ""Don't worry, Baby T. Sonic's the coolest. He'll save your mom."

Sonic looks up to see the ship. Then opens a compartment to see the wiring.

In Robotnik's ship, he and Snively sees Sonic messing with the wires.

Snively nervously answers, "Yes, Sir!"

Sonic pulls the wire from the control causing the cage to stop. Just then, a Stealth Bot fires at Sonic. Sonic almost falls off, but he grabs the bage.

"Hold on, sugar-hog!" Bunnie says.

She then extends her legs to reach the cage and see Sonic climbs himself back up.

Bunnie asks, "Are you all right?

"Yeah. Can you open this thing up?" Sonic answers.

"Course I can. No problem," Bunnie says.

She grabs the edge of the glass and pulls it to the side.

"Cool. Now hang tight. We'll be juicin' in reverse," Sonic says.

Bunnie turns her head, and says, "Make it quick, sugar-hog. We got company."

The Stealth Bots begin to turn to fly at their direction. Sonic presses the buttons on the controls as fast as he can.

Once he's done, Sonic says, "Goin' down."

Bunnie begins to lower herself down, but the cage begins to fall fast and right towards her. Bunnie screams as the others move out of the way.

"Run for it, Bunnie! Rotor screams.

Bunnie reaches to the ground. Eve runs to Bunnie and creates a Chaos bubble around herself and Bunnie as the cage falls until it's a few feet and right under then.

"Oh my," Bunnie says.

Eve sighs, "That was too close.

Just then the Stealth Bots begin to fire at them.

"Little help here, Rotor!" Bunnie screams.

"Coming, Bunnie!" Rotor says, hurrying towards her as Eve dispels her bubble.

Bunnie points to her left leg, "My leg is stuck again!"

Rotor brings out the remote and presses the button making Bunnie's leg fixed up.

"There you go," Rotor says.

With that, Bunnie, Rotor and Eve leave from under the cage while Mama T and Sonic hop off of it. Mama T and Baby T snuggle each other in relief.

In Robotnik's hovercraft they can see the plan hasn't work well

Snively asks, "Should I use another cage, Sir?"

"Negative. Let them sweat awhile. There is no way for them to get through that force field. Even the hedgehogs are trapped. Oooooh...I just tingle all over," Robotnik says.

Back on the ground, the Freedom Fighters and Terapods are trapped.

"We're sittin' ducks down here. We gotta do somethin'," Bunnie says in concern.

Rotor asks, "What? There's no way through the force field."

"Where there's a will, there's a hedgehog, Rote. But I gotta question. Once Eve and I bust it, how long will it stay open?" Sonic says, touching the force field.

"Uh, it's just a guess, but I'd say no more than 10 seconds. It might be two times if both you and Eve do it together." Sally answers.

"So we'll have to make this extra fast," Eve says.

Sonic nods his head and says, "Okay. Have everybody ready.

On the monitor, Robotnik see the hedgehogs speed of somewhere.

Robotnik questions, "Do those fools actually think they can break through my force field?

Robotnik chuckles, and says, "Oh, this should be most entertaining."

Eve and Sonic both bring out their Power Rings and raise them in the air.

"Juice time!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve use the power of their Power Rings as they super their speed. Everyone hops on the Terapods and see the two hedgehogs spin dashing at the force field. Sonic and Eve breakthrough and the Terapods hurry out as fast as they can.

Robotnik doesn't like the sight of it, "Those hedgehogs!"

Robotnik grunts as he clutches his fists in rage and angrily screams.

Soon, the Freedom Fighters and Terapods reach the river

"Come on, Sal. We gotta keep juicin'," Sonic says.

But Sally says, "No, Sonic."

She then adjusts the translator as she says, "We don't know the Great Jungle; Mother T does. We need her help."

The Stealth Bots and Robotnik's hovercraft are looking for them.

"Come on, Nicole, lock in," Sally says, typing on Nicole's computer pad.

Mama T says though the translator, "S-cor...scorch."

"That's it. We're getting there, Nicole," Sally says, adjusting the keypad.

Mama T says, "Sonic. Good idea. Scorch plants eat metal machines."

"Yes! Good call, Mama T. All we need is a big patch of those plants," Sonic says, liking the idea.

"Across...river," Mama T answers.

Meanwhile, the Stealth Bots are still searching for them. They soon detect life at their location and follow

"Yo! Lookin' for me, metal breath? Follow the leader," Sonic calls out.

Sonic then speeds off as the Stealth Bots begin chasing him.

Sonic stops and calls out, "Hey, Robuttnik! You couldn't catch me if I was standing still."

"You're wrong, hedgehog! This time there is no place to hide," Robotnik says.

"Ha! Could've fooled me," Sonic remarks. Then speeds off.

The Stealth Bots continues to follow.

Sonic notices them, and says, That's it, Stealth Bots; keep comin'. Keep comin'. Whoa! Scorch city!"

Seeing the location, Robotnik says, "He's in the open. Take him now!"

"Sir, we can't send the bots into those trees," Snively says.

But Robotnik angrily says, "Those puny trees cannot stop my Stealth Bots. Get the hedgehog!"

"Crank-up time!" Sonic says.

Sonic then turns right as the Stealth Bots are flying into the plants. The Stealth Bots fly up and soon they begin to spark and fall apart. Robotnik and Snively see Stealth Bots being destroyed and heading right towards the plants.

"Snively, pull up. Pull up!" Robotnik panics and pulls up.

The hovercraft hen flies over the trees with a few bumps, but notices the Freedom Fighters and Terapods are gone.

"We've lost them! Nothing! They're gone," Robotnik angrily sys, and turns off the screen.

After losing Robotnik, Sonic meet up with the others and they continue to walk through the Great Jungle.

"I was thinking, Sal. If we could get some of those scorch plants back to Knothole, we could put a serious dent in Robotnik's metal-heads," Sonic says.

"Already done," Sally says.

"No way," Sonic says, disbelief.

"Yes, done," Sally says.

"Come on; there's no way to move them," Sonic says.

"Sure there is," Sally answers.

"How?" Sonic asks.

Sally unfolds a cloth to reveal seeds, "The seeds are harmless. I'm gonna plant them. Past cool, huh?"

"Way past," Sonic says.

"Really?" Sally asks with a smile.

"Well, maybe not way past, but past," Sonic says.

"Oh?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. I'm way past; you're just past," Sonic says.

"Uh-huh. Right," Sonic says.

She rolls her eyes and sarcastic says, "We're really lucky you thought of these seeds."

"Hey, when you're cool, you're cool. And I'm cool," Sonic says.

"Oh brother," Eve says.

The groups walks further into the jungle.

Mama T points out, "Look. Home."

They look to notice see a beautiful landscape that has a big mountain and rocky places, and a beach.

"It's Boulder Bay. She knew where she was going all along," Sally says.

"Past cool. Ol' 'buttnik will never find you here, Mama T," Sonic says.

They soon hear Tails says, "You're my bestest friend, Baby T."

They turn to see Tails saying goodbye to Baby T.

"Aww…" Baby T replies.

"This might help you say goodbye, Tails," Sally says and puts the collar on him.

"I don't wanna say goodbye," Tails sadly says.

Then pats Baby T, "Please come back with us, Baby T. We could play dirt hockey and stuff."

With the Translator Baby T says, "Stay with Mama T. You come with us."

Tails sadly says, "I can't, Baby T. The Freedom Fighters need me."

Tails hugs Baby T and says, "Bye, Baby T."

"Be cool," Tails adds, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, way past cool. Gotta juice it loose," Baby T says.

"Oh my gosh; all that work and he sounds just like you," Sally says annoyed.

Eve laughs, "Yeah Maybe we should start calling him Tera-Sonic."

Sonic laughs, "Yeah. Gimme five, Baby T."

Sonic walks to Baby T and presents his hand. Then Baby T gives Sonic a hi-five with his trunk. Soon everyone begins laughing.

Flashback ends:

Cosmo and Tails are sitting outside enjoying the sun as Tails finishes the story.

Cosmo smiles and says, "That's a nice story."

"Yeah. It was also a great adventure," Tails says.

Cosmo asks, "Do you ever miss him?"

"Sometimes, but I know Baby T is happy living in Boulder Bay with his family, like how I feel with mine," Tails says.

Then asks, "So what do you wanna do now?"

Cosmo giggles, "How about teaching me this dirt hockey game."

"Sure," Tails answers.

Soon, Tails and Cosmo are playing dirt hockey with the puck.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: The Chaotix Caper Part 1

One night in Echidnaopolis, the lights are one, a few cars on the road, and some stores are still open. Many people have already gone home for the night, while some either work late or are having a night out. Eve however, is walking on the sidewalk with her father, Cloud-Ra, baby Shun in a baby carrier, and Jazz flying next to her. The four have spend a day together and now having ice cream.

Jazz licks her ice cream and says, "Chao Chao."

"You really like the vanilla ice cream," Eve says, giggling.

Shun reaches his six little arms wanting the treat. Eve uses a spoon to scoop a little of hers and place it to Shun's mouth, allowing him to eat it.

"Taste good?" Eve asks with a smile.

Cloud-Ra chuckles, "Reminds me of Shadow back when he was a child."

"Yeah. It's too bad mom and Shadow aren't able to come. Mom having the baby and Shadow working for G.U.N with Molly, Leon, Rouge, and Omega. Things have been busy," Eve says.

"I know, but I'm sure we can fit in some time to have family time. I believe Sonia and Manic are there though, " Cloud-Ra says.

"Yeah. They're exploring the city looking stuff," Eve says.

"Sounds like those two want to spend time with each other too," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve sighs, "Yeah. I'm just glad I get to spend some time with you. No robots. No Eggman. No giant monsters. No world endanger. Must be a slow day for evil and trouble, I guess."

"I guess, but I remember my mother told me that dangers is always going to show up one way or another, so it's best to keep on your toes. Until then, let's relax," Cloud-Ra says.

The group continues to walk down the sidewalk and begin to pass by an alley.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Help! Somebody help! Anybody!"

Eve and her father stops and looks down the alley to see two small bees. One of them is familiar.

"Charmy?" Eve asks.

She runs to Charmy who is holding another bee that is almost the same age as him. He is wearing a blue helmet with goggles, strange straps and a red scarf with matching shoes.

Eve asks, "What's wrong?"

Charmy looks to see Eve and her father running to the scene.

Charmy cries and panics, "Eve! Something's wrong with my friend! He needs help badly! Call an ambulance!"

Cloud-Ra kneels to the boy and touches his forehead.

He says in shock, "His temperature seems to be rising."

Eve picks up Charmy's friend, "I'll get him to the hospital at super speed. You two try to find a taxi and meet me at the closest hospital."

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve then speeds off with the young bee in her arms while also carrying Jazz and little Shun. Cloud-Ra and Charmy hurry out of the alley and call out for a taxi. Finally, a taxi stops. Cloud-Ra and Charmy hurry inside. In the taxi, the driver is a dingo that has a brown cap, white shirt with a blue jacket with matching shoes, and green pants.

Cloud-Ra asks, "Sir, we need you to get us to the closest hospital as fast as you can."

"My friend is sick, I need to see him," Charmy panics.

"Alright. I'll get you there as fast as I can," The dingo says.

The dingo begins to drive down the street of Echidnaopolis as fast as he can. Sometime later, they reach the hospital and are waiting in the lobby with Eve who has baby Shun and Jazz the Chao. Charmy sits down quietly, but still whimpers in sadness. Cloud-Ra hugs Charmy to comfort him, but he's still upset.

The dingo asks, "Hey kid, you're gonna be okay?"

Charmy doesn't say a word to him, the dingo feels sorry about him going through the misfortune his friend is having.

Eve whispers, "Oh Charmy."

Just then, the hospital door opens and Constable Remington storms in, "Charmy! What's going on here lad?"

"Constable Remington!" Charmy says, and sniffles.

Remington walks over and says, "The hospital contacted me concerning a victim whose description matched yours! But how?"

Unknown to the group, the dingo begins to walk to the door, but ends up getting his face hit by the door and falls down. The one who slams the door open is Vector, along with Espio, Mighty, Ray. Surprisingly Sonia and Manic arrive as well.

Vector shouts, "Alright! Where's the little guy!"

Eve sternly says, "Vector, watch where you swing the door! You just hurt someone!"

"Sorry," Vector says with his arms crossed.

Mighty and Eve help him up.

Mighty says, "Pardon my friend's manners sir! Let us give you a hand."

"Thanks mate!" The dingo says.

"So what happened cuz," Manic asks.

"We just heard that Charmy is sick," Sonia says.

"It's not Charmy who is sick, but his friend is," Eve says.

Then asks, "And how did you guys find each other?"

"Ran into them at the park and we received word about what happened," Manic says.

Just then, an echidna doctor walks out and takes off his medical mask.

Eve asks, "How is he a doctor?"

"We had to pump his stomach, so he's a little sore and dehydrated at the moment. He should pull through just fine," The doctor says.

Everyone soon becomes relieved.

Chamry asks, "Can I see him?"

"It's best for him to rest for the night. I advise that he should remain here for at least a week. He can go home once he feels better," The doctor says.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Mighty asks.

Remington says, "I suggest you all meet in my office tomorrow to talk about the incident."

Eve turns to Charmy, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out and we can visit your friend too."

"Okay," Charmy sadly says.

Meanwhile, at an amusement park known as Happyland, a delivery truck drives towards the gate and stops at the security booth.

A dingo wearing a brown bandanna says, "Food and beverages shipment here, mate!"

"Driveway three over there," The security guard says.

The delivery truck drives into the park after the guard lets him pass. He then drives to the driveway. Then begins to reverse it.

A mobian stallion wears glasses a red vest, white shirt, and brown pants walks over to see the deliver truck comes to a stop and the driver comes out with a clipboard.

"What took you? We're about to open in four hours!" The mobian horse asks.

The dingo says, "We had a problem with the supplies."

Then gives the mobian horse the clipboard, "Sign here so I can unload."

In an office, someone watches the shipment's arrival.

A voice says, "It's about time that my order arrived. How's a rat supposed to conduct business when even the simplest things are a hassle? You can't sell cotton candy if you haven't the right ingredients to make it with. It took me months to get Happyland back on-line. At least since Echidnaopolis has so many mobians. And now with our new official reopening mere days away for awhile new crowd of citizens."

The being talking reveals to be a mobian rat, and familiar to those who know him.

The rat says, "Renfield the Rodent is not one to put on anything less than a Reeeeaaally Grrrreeaat Sheeee-oooowww!"

At an unknown location, someone is watching the park owner.

A male voice says, "Oh, you'll put on a show, Renfield, even better than you think! If anything goes wrong-"

The being turns off the screen and raises his hand clutched gloved hand in the air. The mobian is a black and white colored fur with long ears. He is wearing a brown color fedora with matching suit, a chain necklace, white and blue sunglasses, and blue shoes.

The hare says, "It'll be you taking the heat instead of downtown Ebony Hare. Now that the neighborhood is more upscale… it's the opportunity of a lifetime to make a real killing!"

The next day in Remington's office, Charmy, Eve, Cloud-Ra, Sonia and Manic, Vector and the Chaotix arrive to discuss the situation of Charmy's friend's condition.

Remington asks Charmy, "Think you're up for a few questions, m'boy?"

"I think so, sir. I'll do the best I can!" Charmy answers.

"Good lad. Before we start, where's Knuckles and Julie-Su?" Remington asks.

Right on cue, Knuckles and Julie-Su walks into the room.

"Right here! And no thanks to anyone but your secretary, Constable," Julie-Su says.

"We didn't know which rock to look under to find your tails!"

Julie-Su clutches her fist, "How's you like to be chomping on some teeth croc?"

"Now Julie-Su, there's no time to get violent. Even though Vector has it coming," Knuckles says.

Sonia sternly says, "Now is not the time to be bickering like we're in a school yard. We got bigger things to worry about?"

"Thank you," Remington says.

Then turns to Charmy, "Now then, Charmy, tell me what you and your friend did last night?"

"Okay. My friend, Mello and I are coming back from Happyland when he started feeling dizzy," Charmy saying.

Hearing the name of the location make Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Mighty surprised.

"Happyland?! I thought that place was closed!" Mighty says.

"Happyland? Isn't that the place you told me when Eggman was trying to capture the echidnas and got help from this rat?" Eve asks.

"The very same," Knuckles answers.

"Since when do you go looking for trouble, Charmy?" Vector asks.

Charmy explains, "The signs said it was open under new management! I figured they wouldn't open the place unless everything was cool! Anyway, Mello had never been there so he wanted to do! I was curious, so I let myself be talked into going along."

**Flashback:**

Last night, Charmy along with his friend Mello fly to the park.

Mello says, "C'mon Charmy! Let's check it out!"

"Alright already, Mello! I'll go I'll go!"

"Cool! This place looks like da' bomb!" Mello says.

**Flashback Ends:**

Remington says, "This is all very interesting, but I'd like to hear what happened when Mello became ill."

"Yes sir," Charmy answers.

Then says, "After Mello and I left, he started acting weird-like y'know."

**Flashback:**

Later in the night, Charmy and his friend, Mello are flying in the city. Mello begins to hold his stomach and his head. The young bee begins to feel dizzy.

Mello says, "Charmy, I-feel-s-so strange."

Mello soon lands on the ground and feels dizzy.

Charmy flies next to him and asks, "Mello! What's wrong?"

Charmy places his hand on his forehead feeling pain, "Charmy-my-head-it's burning up-I'm so hot-I-see sunburst-and-purple unicorns."

Mello begins to move around and feel dizzy.

Mello continues to say, "-Rainbow fields that go one forever-forever-for-everrrr…"

Suddenly, Mello passes out on the ground.

Charmy screams, "Mello!"

Charmy holds Mello, "Mello, what's wrong? Mello!"

Then screams, "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

**Flashback Ends:**

"It was awful. He started twitching and kicking while I screamed for help," Charmy says.

"That was when my dad and I found them. We heard him calling for help and his friend really needs one. I rushed him to the hospital super fast while Charmy and my dad took the cab there," Eve says.

"That sounds awful," Sonia says.

"Poor kid," Manic replies.

"What we don't know is how Charmy's friend ended up sick. It seem to happen fast for both of them," Cloud-Ra says.

Remington says, "I think I do. What happened to Mello is only the latest in a series of incidents. We believe they're all related. Over the past several weeks, we've come across other similar cases."

"What? Other cases?" Espio asks, shocked.

"How come we never heard anything about it?" Mighty asks.

"We recovered several victims suffering from Lemon Sundrop Dandelion Poisoning. As it turned out, none of the victims ever had it before," Remington says.

"None of them had it before?" Eve asks.

"None of them even knew how they started either. It's as if they become chemically dependent on it overnight," Remington adds.

Sonia says, "I remember reading about it. It pretty much an addictive substance. Apparently those who digest it end up having hallucinations, increase in blood pressure, and increased body temperature. They're very dangerous if they're overdose such as a terrible illness and well… you don't want to know what else."

"Yeah. We probably don't," Mighty says, covering Ray's ears.

"How is that possible thought?" Julie-Su asks.

"Our team of scientists Theorized something they ate contained the trigger. What we don't know is the source. Because of this, we kept everything quiet to as to avoid a panic," Remington says.

"You're right. If anyone knows about this, they suspect contamination in the food supply. It would be utter chaos," Knuckles says.

"Do we have some idea where to start?" Espio asks.

"Fortunately, we do. Since all of the victims so far were young, we've been inspecting schools, youth halls, malls, and anywhere else the young tend to congregate," Remington says.

"We need to figure this out before more innocent children get affected by this poisoning," Eve says.

Sonia says, "I agree. We need to do something."

"But what can we do?" Ray asks.

"We'll have to wait for the medical reports to know for certain. In the meantime, why don't all of you check out this Happyland? Form the way you're all reacting, management may be now, but it could be a cover for the same old dirty tricks," Remington says.

After the interrogation, the group walks out of the station.

Vector says, "Say. Isn't Happyland quite the hike?"

"Don't be lazy Vector. This is a serious situation. There's no time for complaining," Sonia says.

Charmy then notices a cab, "You might be in luck though. Wait here."

Charmy flies over to the cab to see the same dingo from before.

Charmy says, "Hey mister."

"Call me Harry, kid," The dingo answers,reading the paper.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Harry," Charmy says.

"No problem," Harry says.

Charmy asks, "I was wondering if I could ask a favor for you."

Sometime later, everyone excluding Knuckles and Eve are in the taxi and driving to Happy land. Knuckles glides over it while Eve gets there with her speed.

In the cab, Vector asks, "Are we there yet?"

"Vector, I'm going to slug you if you ask that one more time," Julie-Su bitterly says.

"Put a cork in it, both of you," Espio says.

Harry says, "I say they be allowed to duke it out after I place a few bets on the outcome. Anyway, see that sign ahead."

Everyone looks at the sign.

Then Harry says, "It means you ain't my headache anymore. Have a fun time."

After leaving the cab, the group head to the park.

"That was friendly," Julie-Su sarcastically says.

"Would you rather have walked? Harry got us here didn't he?" Charmy replies.

"C'mon. We've got a lot of real estate to cover," Espio says.

"What do you think we're looking for?" Mighty asks.

"From what the Constable said, I'd say anything unusual where food is sold," Julie-Su says.

Then Eve turns to Charmy, "Speaking of which, did your friend ate anything while you were here?"

"Not that I can remember, no!" Charmy answers.

"If he didn't eat here, how'd he get sick?" Vector asks.

"Maybe it was something Mello ate elsewhere. How should I know?" Charmy replies.

Meanwhile as Harry drives his cab away from the park, a white limo drives pass it heading toward the park. In the park there is Ebony Hare along with a brown haired and dark haired fox wearing a green long sleeve dress with some fur on the side, and someone that looks almost like a bulldog.

Sometime later in Happyland, everyone meet back after a full scale of the park.

Charmy asks, "Find anything guys?"

"Not a trace! Everything appears copacetic," Julie-Su says.

"Nobody's freakin out as far as I can see," Vector says.

Vector then notices a chili dog stand and says, "Guess that means, the food must be safe."

The walks to the vendor, "Two chili dogs please."

The vendor makes the two chili dogs and give them to Mighty. Then Mighty gives one to Ray.

"Can't say I'm not ready to chow down myself," Vector says.

Eve then says, "I guess a snack wouldn't hurt."

"Then let's eat," Manic says.

Vector, Espio, Charmy, Eve, and Mighty grab a chili dog.

Sonia and Julie-Su are very concerned. Cloud-Ra is concern for others, but knows very well about Eve's trait being different than the others.

Julie-Su worriedly says, "Guys! Don't you think we should wait? Just to be safe?"

"It tastes great, Julie-Su! You should have come," Manic says.

"No thanks, "The girls answer.

"I'll pass to," Cloud-Ra answers.

"No," Knuckles answers.

In his office, Renfield has his legs on the desk with his hands behind his head and is feeling great.

The rat says, "Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy! We're a hit! Best of all, no partners demanding a cut of the profits."

"I wouldn't say that, Renfield! You'll still get a cut… long as you do what you're told!" A serious voice says.

Renfield becomes started, "Huh?! Who are you?!"

At the door, Ebony Hare arrive with the female fox.

"Me? I'm your new partner, homeboy! I'll make this easy for you. We can either do business.

Standing in front of Renfield is a large bull dog in a gray sit. He then puts on gold brass knuckles.

"Or else Blackjack here can give you the business," Ebony adds.

Renfield nervously gulps and asks, "What do you have in mind?"

Sometime later in the park, Everyone can see everyone beginning to leave the park.

"Best we be splittin' don'cha think?" Vector asks.

"Yeah. Jazz and Shun are very tired," Eve says.

"Then we should start heading home," Mighty says.

Suddenly, they hear someone groaning. Everyone turns to see Charmy holding his head.

Vector asks, "Yo Charmy! What's spinning?!"

"Ooooh-my head, Vector! Feels like a sledgehammer is ramming through!" Charmy screams, holding his head.

Suddenly, Espio, Mighty, Manic, and Ray are starting to feel sick.

Espio holds his head and stomach and feeling sick, "He's not-the only one-feeling-funny-guys!"

"Me-me too!" Mighty says.

Ray holds his stomach, "I-I don't-feel-feel-so good."

Son Vector begins to feel sick. Vector holds his head and takes off his head phones.

"Whatta-rush-to my head! Think it was-the pickles!" Vector says, starting to feel sick.

Manic says holding his head, "Boy. I'm starting to see stars."

Sonia holds her brother, "Manic. What's wrong?"

Mighty runs around as he says, "Come back here, little birdie!"

"Mighty?" Knuckles asks, shocked.

Knuckles runs over and grabs Mighty. Espio runs to the trash can. Vector sits down on the ground. Cloud-Ra holds Ray as he feels dizzy.

Charmy flaps his wings, "Catch me I'm Falling!"

"Charmy? Mighty? Espio? Ray? Vector? Manic? What's going on?" Eve asks, calling out to the others.

"I knew we shouldn't be eating the food," Julie-Su panics.

Eve grabs on to Chamry and asks, "Charmy! Speak to me!"

Dizzy, Charmy says, " I can see for miles and miles-take a journey to the center of my mind, Eve!"

Charmy then feels pain from his head and stomach. Soon Charmy passes out.

"Charmy? Charmy?!" Eve calls out, shaking him.

Then Eve screams, "CHARMY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Chaotix Caper Part 2

Sometime later, The two hedgehogs and four echidnas return to the hospital so their friends can get the medical treatment they need. Knuckles, Remington, and Julie-Su are discussion about what happen while Eve is with baby Shun and Jazz. However, there is something on her mind as of now. Since she left the fun park, Eve is deep in her thoughts.

Eve holds her stomach and thinks, "It's strange. No stomach pains. No hallucinations. Nothing. Still, what could have cause the others to be so sick?" I hope they're okay?"

Suddenly, in an unknown location, Charmy is looking at a mirror with sadness. He is accompanied with two adult bees and little Saffron. One adult is male and wears a blue robe and a crown and is holding another crown. The other is female with long hair and wears a red dress and a crown as well.

The adult male bee walks to Charmy, "Your big day is finally here, son! Why don

T you try this on and see if it fits right!"

The adult male bee then begins to put the crown on Charmy's head as he says, "After all, we wouldn't want our once and future king presenting a poor image during his acknowledgement ceremony later today!"

The male king then places the crown on Charmy's head. Charmy then looks at the mirror in distress.

The king bee says, "Perfect! A true prince of the bee realm."

Charmy looks at himself and places his hand on the mirror. Charmy sadly sighs and begins to fly off to be all by himself. Deep down, Charmy is very upset about being a prince and a ruler.

Charmy thinks, "I never want to be a prince."

Charmy is so trapped in his thoughts that he bumps into someone. He looks up to see another grown bee wearing black and white suit.

An elder male voice says, "Master Charmy, is everything alright."

"Oh, Jeepers. It's you," Charmy says.

Suddenly, Charmy begins to hear voices saying, "You want to run don't you?" the voices repeats this over and over again.

Charmy screams as he flies off, "Go away!"

Charmy flies so fast that the crown is knocked off and hits the ground. Charmy begins to cry as his mind is out of focus.

Suddenly, he begins to hear someone saying, "I'll say this much, this one is quite a fighter."

Charmy's vision slowly clear to see an Echidna doctor and an echidna nurse. Things become clear that the boys are now in the hospital bed covered by blankets. Everyone else has passed out.

The doctor says writing on the clipboard, "We're going to have to resort to a complete transfusion, nurse. I want this done immediately, if not sooner."

"Right away, doctor," The nurse says.

The doctor passes the clipboard to the nurse, "Don't forget to notify me as soon as any of the others awaken."

"We're already keyed into your pager," The nurse answers.

The doctor then walks out of the room to see the four echidnas and two hedgehogs.

The doctor says, "Ahh, there you are."

"Well doctor, are they going to pull through?" Julie-Su asks.

"Young lady, if your hedgehog friend hadn't arrived as fast as she did, you'd be having this discussion with the chief coroner. As it is, they should all recover nicely," The doctor says.

"Thanks goodness," Sonia says, relieved that her brother is going to be okay.

"Do you know what caused it" Knuckles asks.

"We're working on that, but it seems that it's seems they are also victim to the Lemon Sundrop Dandelion Poisoning. I have to say, it's a miracle the black and red hedgehog wasn't affected by the poisoning," The doctor says.

"Eve's tough," Knuckles says, looking at the hedgehog.

"And what about Mello's condition?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"The young boy is fine, but is still resting. As for the others, I think it's best for them to stay here in about a few days or so. They can go home the following morning after observation," The doctor says.

"Please take good care of them doctor," Sonia says, concern.

The doctor nods his head and walks off to do his work.

"First Mello got sick after leaving the part and now Charmy and the others got sick while we're there. This can't be a coincidence," Cloud-Ra says.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sonia says.

"Still, I don't get it. Why only them? Wasn't there anyone else affected by the food?" Julie-Su asks.

This has Remington stumped, "Good question. We picked up a couple of folks we thought might have been affected, but they were okay after they spend the night sleeping it off."

"Hmm. What's interesting is that none of them could recall eating anything that would produce such effects," Cloud-Ra says.

"I take it everyone was tested," Knuckles replies.

"Thoroughly. Everyone showed varying amounts of Lemon Sundrop Dandelion in their system," Remington says.

"And everyone is reacting differently because of individual factors," Julie-Su says.

"It seems like a reasonable explanation," Eve says, walking towards the group.

Then says, "From the way it happened, someone must be giving this Lemon Sundrop Dandelion different amounts whoever gets it. I'm starting to think that whatever is used did came from Happyland."

"Maybe, but maybe not. You didn't seem to get sick from it and like the doctor said, it's a miracle," Remington says.

"Yes, but I think I actually know why how Manic and the others got sick and not me. And dad, you know too," Eve says, turning her head to her father.

"How so?" Julie-Su asks.

Suddenly Knuckles remember, "I think I know. Back at Station Square around last year, we all found out who Eve really was. She was created to not only have chaos powers, strength, and agility. I remember Commander Tower and Alice mentioning that Eve and her brother Shadow have a powerful immune system that prevents the from ever getting sick from any diseases."

"Is that true?" Remington asks, surprised.

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story, but yes. My dad told me about it since he's one of the people who created me," Eve says.

"That's true, which explains why you weren't affected. Of course, I think we'll find the answers back in happyland," Cloud-Ra says.

Meanwhile in Renfield's office, the rat owner is having an unexpected meeting with Ebony Hare.

Renfield says, "Let's cut to the chase Mr. Rabbit."

"Mr. Renfield, either you're a lot stupider than you look, or a lot greedier than you should be. For example, that special sauce you used on the chili dogs you sell.." Ebony says.

Then asks, "What of it?"

"You're using waaaay more than is required. That's pretty potent stuff. So potent, in fact that instead of customers wanting more product, you're sickening the market," Ebony says.

"Really? My chili dog sales have never been healthier," Renfield says, and secretly pressed a button under his desk.

"Except for that incident of yesterday. We haven't received one complaint. The paying customers want extra sauce. I say let em have it their way," Renfield says.

Just then, the door open to reveal a large red muscular rat, wearing blue tight pants and mask with lightning bolts on it, and long three gold earrings ears.

"Ask my pal, Ripper, here. I you haven't had your break today. He'll make sure you will. Now take a hike." Renfield says.

Ebony sternly says, "I guess that's it, then eh."

He snaps his fingers and says, "BlackJack."

At the moment, the bulldog, BlackJack gave Renfield's rat a hard punch that he's knocked out, much to the owner's shock.

"You wretched rodent! You got some nerve telling me what's what!" Ebony angrily says.

He grabs Renfield by his tie and pulled him towards his glaring face.

Then says, "You wanna draw another breath, this is the way it's going down. I ship you the sauce, and you only put a little on. Give'em a taste so they beg for more."

Then pushes Renfield to the ground, "You work for me now, so you don't charge a thing-yet. Basic laws of supply and demand babe. I've got too much invested to let a yo-yo like you flush it all down the tubes."

Back at the hospital, Charmy is still sleeping in bed and groaning in pain. Charmy soon begins to dream about being back home. He is planning on being alone for awhile.

Saffron sadly asks, "Will you be back soon?"

"I'm sure I will. I just want to go out for a flight," Charmy says.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Saffron says.

She then gives Charmy a kiss making him blush. Then Charmy flies off. Charmy sighs sadly and thinking about his troubles.

Just then, Mello lands on Charmy's back saying, "Charms, M'budsman! How's it flyin'?"

Charmy turns his head, "Mello?"

"So what's up?" Mello asks.

"It's my acknowledgement ceremony," Charmy answers.

"Oh that," Mello replies.

"Nobody asks me if this is what I want! I'm just expected to go along," Charmy says.

"Yeah. I hear the same jazz with my dad. He's always saying that I can't always do what I want."

"I need to go solo for a while, Mello," Charmy says.

"Where should I catch up with you Charms?" Mello asks.

"I think I'll check out Angel Island. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Charmy replies.

"My lips are sealed," Mello answers.

Charmy flies far to Angel Island so he can think about his problems at home. Charmy flies to the island and see the trees, rocks, and bushes. Soon he finds a waterfall and a river. There, he sees Mighty the Armadillo.

Charmy flies over, "Hello."

Mighty becomes confused "Hello? I hear you, but I can't see you."

Mighty looks around to see if anyone there.

Mighty calls out, "Awww, you can come out whoever you are."

Just then, Charmy flies out to see him

Mighty says, "Hey. You must be new here. I've never seen anyone like you before. My name is Mighty the Armadillo."

In the real world, Mighty begins to walk up and still feels a bit dizzy.

Mighty groans and says, "And I wish someone would stop the ringing in my head."

Mighty groans as he begins to sit up.

He rubs his head and says, "Ooooh. I feel weak. Maybe if I get the blood circulating."

The nurse quickly says, "Young man, why don't you lie back down in bed."

In the medical office the doctor is finishing work. Suddenly, he feels his pager ringing.

He thinks, "Heads it's I.C.U, tails, it's emergency surgery."

He looks at the pager to see what the situation and hurries off.

He says to himself, "Heads wins! Too many patients to speculate what the problem is, so I better be ready for…"

When he entered the room, he comes to a pause and says, confuse, "Anything?"

In the medical room, he can see Mighty is standing and is lifting the bed up with one hand while the nurse is sitting on it.

With a smile, Mighty says, "Saaaay, what's up doc?"

The doctor nervously says, "How about putting things down first."

"Um sure," Mighty answers. He then puts the bed down.

Suddenly he hears a groans, "M-Mighty."

Mighty turns his head to see Ray is beginning to wake up and still feeling sick.

Shocked, Mighty asks, "Ray, are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't feel good. My tummy," Ray softly answers.

The doctor walks over, "You and your friends were sick, but it seems you are starting to get better."

Mighty rubs his own stomach, "Maybe having that chili dog wasn't the best idea."

"You and your friends get some rest and we'll make sure you all are healthy," The doctor says.

"Okay," Mighty answers.

Sometime later, Constable Remington, Julie-Su, Eve and Jazz arrive at the park.

"You sure we should leave the others behind?" Julie-Su asks.

"It's probably for the best. Knuckles and my dad can watch Shun and the others while we look around the park," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"Still, I can't help, but feel the others sickness has something to do with the chili dogs we at," Eve says.

"Possibly. You all were eager to have some," Julie-Su says.

"Then let's start there," Remington say.

Meanwhile, Ebony is practically strangling Renfield.

Ebony angrily says, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a homebody too smart for his own good."

Renfield panics and says, "Not so fast Mister Hare! We've got trouble! I'm being signaled!"

Ebony lets go of Renfield, "'We' don't got trouble! You do-so deal with it!"

"Seems like Cecil the Weasel has trouble. Echidnas and a hedgehog no less," Renfield worriedly says.

Ebony looks a the screen to see them, "Drats. One of them is the Constable and it seems he has two friends."

"Well, I better make sure we take care of this before they start to suspect," Renfield says.

But Ebony says, "Hold on, don't know you know that hedgehog is?"

Renfield and Ebony look at the screen to see Eve, Jazz the Chao, and the two Echidnas.

Then Ebony says, "She's one of the Freedom Fighters from New Mobotropolis. That's Eve the Hedgehog."

"Eve? She-she could ruin everything," Renfield says in a panic.

Ebony says, "What you're going to do is see this for yourself, just don't try anything funny, rat."

At the chili dog stand, Eve, Julie-Su and Constable Remington are investigating.

Remington says to the vendor, "Inspector Remington of the Echidna Security Agency, we I was wondering if you'd answer a few questions."

Just then, Renfield runs over, "Excuse me! Is there a problem, officer?"

"You ever seen him before?" Julie-Su asks.

"No, but he smells like trouble," Remington says.

"Chao," Jazz agrees with a nod.

Renfield runs over and says, "Greetings! Greeting! Welcome to our Happyland!"

"I take it you must be the manager mister…" Remington asks.

The rat introduces himself, "Renfield is the name, and making sure everyone has a great time is my game. If you ride was uncomfortable or your food not just right. Let us know and we'll make it so."

As the echidnas talk to the rat, Eve secretly buys a chili dog and the vendor makes it for her and puts it in a bag. Eve takes it and puts it in her bag.

"I'm glad you brought that up. I'm here because several complaints of food poisoning," Remington says.

"Surely you just Look around, dear sir. Do you see anyone dropping from even the slightest case of indigestion," Renfield says.

"He does have a point," Julie-Su says.

Remington asks, "You mind if we continue to look around?"

"No! No! Not at all! If you have further questions, don't hesitate to ask!" Renfield says, sounding nervous.

In the secret room, Ebony and his guard watch the event.

Ebony says, "Blackjack, once the test run is complete, see to it that the rodent is deep-sixed."

Back at the hospital, Vector begins to wake up

He tiredly says, "Manch man!"

He then sits up, "Feels like my skull wants to burst outta my head."

"Not another one," The nurse panics.

"Another what?" Vector says.

He lets out a big yawn as he stretches his arms, "Not only am I beat, I'm also starving. Anything to eat?"

Freaked out the nurse runs off, "That's it! Last one picks me up, this one wants to put the bite on me! Doctor!"

Confused, Vector turns to Charmy, "Say Chamy, that doesn't sound good? What's her prob? Huh?"

Vector notices that Charmy is kicking and twitching all over his body. Just then, the doctors and his assistants hurry in the room.

The doctor says, "Alright, everyone! You know the drill! Take your position and lets do this by the numbers. Prepare the syringe, nurse!"

"Yes the doctor," The nurse says.

Then begins to get things ready to perform medical treatment for Charmy.

Leaving the park, Eve and the two echidnas are suspicious about the way Renfield reacted.

"Anyone besides me thing the rat is hiding something?" Julie-Su asks.

"I think so too. In fact, I remember hearing that name before. Knuckles told me and the others that this guy worked with Dr. Eggman one time," Eve says.

"Yes. I remember hearing about what happened from Knuckles. I think he's worth checking out," Julie-Su says.

"How do we plan on doing that?" Eve asks.

Suddenly, Eve bumps into someone and steps back.

She quickly says, "I'm… I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Eve looks up and becomes startled to see a dingo, but this one is larger than Harry. The dingo has black tips on his ears, blond hair, and has a scar on his right eye. He is wearing a blue coat, a gray shirt with matching gloves. The dingo looks at Eve with a scowl look and simply walks off. Eve looks startled while Jazz peeks out from her quills.

Julie-Su asks, "Are you alright Eve?"

"I-I think so. Who was that guy?" Eve asks.

"That's General Stryker. He's the Dingo Regime's leader," Julie-Su answers.

"Dingo Regime. I never heard of them," Eve says.

"It's a long story, but let's say that the Dingos used to live in a different dimension until some strange force brought them back. I'm sure, you noticed the many dingos we have since your last visit," Remington says.

"I did, but Harry seems different than the General," Eve says.

"Yeah. Well, not all things are like him," Julie-Su says.

Speaking of Larry, "There's his cab there."

The others look to see the taxi Larry drives.

"Good show, Julie-Su. With any luck, either he or one of his associates will have heard something," Remingtion says and walks to the cab.

In the taxi, Larry is reading his newspaper. He looks past it to see Eve and the echidnas with Chaos walking towards them.

Eve says, "Hi Larry."

"Hey kid, you need something," Larry says, monotone.

Remington steps forward, "As a matter a fact we do. We just struck out at Happyland. However, we feel a fella like yourself tends to know more than you let on, if you get my dirt. What do you say? You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"Yeah, yeah get in. I just may know the dudes you're looking for," Larry says.

Remington opens the door and all three walk in the taxi. Jazz flies inside. Then Eve closes the door behind her.

Larry begins to turn on the car saying, "I gotta warn you, they're some pretty touch customers."

As they drive away, Remingon says, "That's what my job is Harry to deal with thugs like them. All you have to do is to take us to where they hang out."

Eve says in concern, "I just hope we find them before things get any worse." Larry continues to drive the can down the street to escort the group to their destination. They hope that they can solve this mystery before things get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Chaotix Caper Part 3

Late in the night, the cab arrives at an old apartment building that has green walls and multiple windows. Remington, Eve, Jazz, and Julie-Su look out to see the old building.

"So this is where they are huh?" Eve asks.

"This is the place?" Harry answers.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Julie-Su asks.

"We need to find a way to talk to this Ebony and his gang and see if they know anything about the incidents," Remington says.

Julie-Su walks out of the car, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Eve asks.

"I'm sure," Julie-Su answers.

"Alright, but be careful," Remington says.

Julie-Su nods her head.

Meanwhile, Ebony is in his limo with his gang and heading back to their hideout. Suddenly, the phone begins to ring.

The female fox picks it up and says, "Hello? It's for you, boss."

Ebony picks up the phone and says, "Bee-Jay mcthing! What's yankin' your leash..? A lady? Lookin' to deal? You keep the babe chilled until I arrive."

Then turns to the driver, "Put the pedal to the metal, BlackJack, I wants ta meet whoever wants in before we're ready."

Sometime later, Ebony and his gang arrived at the building. BlackJack walks to the door and opens it for his boss. Then he along with the female fox walk out. Eve, Remington, Jazz are on surveillance while Harry is reading the paper.

"Hey Harry, what did you say this guy look like?" Eve asks.

"Male rabbit. Black fur, snazzy dresser with a fox on one arm and a two-bit thug nearby," Harry answers.

"Guess our pigeon just made the scene," Remington says.

"Just remember our deal," Harry says.

"The unpaid parking ticket will be squared away in the morning, Harry," Remington says.

"That if you live to see tomorrow," Harry says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Thanks for the support."

In one of the rooms of the building, Julie-Su is forced to sit on a chair with her eyes blindfolded and is being watched by some kind of wolf. The wolf opens the door and his leader and followers walk in.

Ebony says, "So you're the one who wanted to see me.

Julie-Su sternly says, "That's correct. However, this isn't a way to conduct business."

"Is that a fact? Excuse me sister, but Downtown Ebony Hare isn't anybody's fool," Ebony angrily says.

"I Don't believe I was implying any su-" Julie-Sy says.

But Ebony cuts her off, "Yes, you were! Some strange-lookin' chick shows up talkin' business gets me to wonderin' y'dig?"

Julie-Su gets up from the chair, "If you don't want to deal, I can go-"

But Ebony grabs her by the wrist, "Slowdown! I do the questions around here! I'm sure you and Blackjack can have a pleasant conversation."

Back in the taxi, Remington notices his communicator isn't working anymore.

"We have a problem! The receiver went dead," Remington says.

"Could mean a lot of things," Harry says.

Eve gets out of the car, "I knew we shouldn't let her go along. I'm going to see what's going on."

Eve then uses her super speed. She hopes that she isn't too late to help Julie-Su. On top of the building, Ebony and his hang have Julie-Su captive. Julie-Su struggles to get away from the bulldog, but he is too strong for her.

Ebony says, "Don't take this personal, lady. It's strictly business."

"Sure coulda fooled me! Can't we take this…" Julie-Su says.

But before she can finish, BlackJack then throws her over the building and begins to fall from twenty stories tall. As Julie-Su begins to hall, Ebony and his men are beginning to leave.

Ebony says, "Happy landing kid!"

Then tells BlackJack, "C'm BlackJack. I think we better make tracks to the factory. As for our falling friend, just be careful where you step when we hit street level"

Then manually laughs at his remark.

Back on the ground, Eve looks up and gasps to see Julie-Su falling. Eve then speeds up the building and jumps out to catch Julie-Su. However, she ends up crashing through the window and lands on the ground in front of a bed. The female echidna wake up in shock to see Eve and Julie-Su sitting on the ground in front of the bed.

The woman becomes frightened and tries to wake up her husband, "Bimmy! There's a couple of strange in our room."

However, the male echidna continues to sleep.

"No there's not. You're just having a bad dream. Go back to sleep," Eve softly says.

Julie-Su and Eve hurry and leave the room and the hedgehog slowly closes the door behind her.

Eve whispers, "Let's get out before someone else comes over."

Julie-Su nods her head and they both begin to head down stairs, but someone grabs Julie-Su from behind.

"What the?" Julie-Su panics.

The girls quickly turn to see Remington with Jazz hugging Eve's cheek.

"Remington what are you doing?" Eve asks.

"Shhh! You go that way and they'll see you for her. Follow me," Remingon says.

The girls follow Remington to see another way out, but a slight muscular echidna is guarding their out.

"Your route doesn't appear any less riskier, if I may say so," Julie-Su sarcastically says.

"There's one notable difference miss," Remington says.

Remington then smacks the guard on the head, giving him and the girls time to get out.

Remington adds, "He was only one. You would've come out the front way where everyone was gathered."

"Good point," Julie-Su says.

"We need to figure out where they're going, and fast," Eve says.

The three hurry and rush inside the taxi.

Eve asks, "Ready to have more fun and games harry?"

"Never a dull moment with you people around, is there?" Harry asks, annoyed.

"From what I've been through, battling robots, bad guys, saving lives. Nope. My life is never boring," Eve says.

Harry asks, "Where to?"

"Just follow that car!" Remington commands.

"Is that all?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," The girls answer.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

"Hang on to your seats," Harry says.

Harry then begins to drive fast to follow the limo.

"Where do you suppose he's heading?" Julie-Su asks.

"Good question. Our friend up ahead was able to operate because we weren't paying attention until things started getting out of control," Remington says.

"I'm willing to bet he was at HappyLand and must be meeting with Renfield. Seeing Julie Su made him realize that things might be warming up. If my suspicions are correct, my guess that we'll be able to find the source of this poisoning," Eve says.

Harry continues to drive the car as he follows the limo to its destination. In the limo, things are starting to get a bit heated.

Ebony says, "Hand me the phone, Foxy, and push in Channel D."

Foxy does what Ebony says and passes him the phone.

Once the call is made, Ebony says, "Professor, I want you to begin shutting down operations and preparing to move out!"

"But all our world," Someone on the phone says.

Ebony interrupts, "Will continue after we've laid low for a while! I'll speak with you further in a few minutes! Out!"

The limo continues to drive the highway until he reaches to a tall blue factory. It has a sign that reads 'Axis' and has a blue club on the symbol. Harry's taxi continues to follow the limo until he sees the building it's going to.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital, Mighty, Vector, Ray, Espio, and Manic are able to get out of bed and meet in the lobby with the others.

Sonia hugs Manic, "I'm glad that you're all okay. I was worried."

"How is Charmy?" Knuckles asks.

"The doctor said Charmy's going to pull through. He's in recovery right now," Mighty.

"That's good to hear," Sonia says.

Manic holds his stomach, "I'm starting to think it's the chili dog we ate. It's the only thing I ate in the park and then I suddenly got sick."

"I have to agree. Eve, Julie-Su and Reminon head off on their own. We need to go find them," Espio says.

"What about Charmy and his friend, Mello," Sonia says.

Cloud-Ra says. "I can look after them along with Shun. You all better be careful. Most of you have already recovered, so try not to push yourselves."

"We won't," Ray answers

Soon, the group begins to head off to go find their friends.

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Mighty asks.

"No, but we'll know if we can find a certain dingo to help us out," Vector says.

Meanwhile, Eve, Jazz, Remington, and Julie-Su are climbing up the building for the security station. In the room, the security guard that is a dingo is watching sports show.

The TV announces, "Ronrique drives the ball up the middle, with passes catch up from behind."

Remington secretly sneaks behind the security guard and smacks him on the back.

The TV continues, "And he check Ronrique into the post! Oh man! What a hit!"

Once the guard i knocking, Julie-Su uses her grappling gun and shoots a grappling hook to the building. The hedgehog, Chao, and the two echidnas uses the rope to slide across as the dingo continue to patrol the area.

One says, "Don't know what the boss is so uptight about. It gets any quieter around here and I'm gonna catch me some zee's"

"I hear ya!" The other dingo says.

After sliding on the rope, Julie-Su asks, "Well?"

"Be careful coming in. The first step is a killer," Remington whispers.

Remington is the first to climb through the window. Eve and Jazz follow after him. Julie-Su is the last to enter the building. Once in the building, they slowly walk on the large catch walk so they won't be seen.

Eve notices, "Guys, look down there."

Julie-Su and Remington walk over to see a factor is being made. There are tubes,machines, and large mixing boys.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Remington whispers.

They soon see Ebony and his gang along with a red furred and blue nose and haired scientist. He wears a lab coat, green pants, and gray shoes.

The scientist is concerned, "We're just about finished with this latest batch, and I can assure you it's really potent stuff. Only a day to complete the process. And you'll have more than enough secret sauce to send everyone on the floating island sky high for weeks."

The four from the catwalk are shocked to hear it and now know where they are. This is the factory that makes the special sauce.

They suddenly hear Ebony angrily says, "What we have here is a failure to communicate! I thought I told you to shut everything down and move it all elsewhere!"

Just them a mobian bear and cat walk over with boxes.

The weasel asks, "Say, boss. What do you want us to do with these?

"Throw 'em in the limo's trunk, then check to see what else is around," Ebony says.

Meanwhile, Sonia, Manic, and the Chaotix jump off the truck they stowaway in.

Vector says, "End of the line guys."

"You sure you heard Remington broadcasting from around here?" Mighty asks.

"Like he was dialing direct man," Vector sternly says.

Manic looks out at the street and notices, "Say, isn't that Harry's cab?"

The others turn to see the cab standing on parking close to the street.

"What would he be doing here?" Mighty asks.

"Why don't we ask him?" Vector asks.

The group hurry to the taxi, but ends up seeing Larry holding a gun at them.

Larry says, You fellers should know better than to sneak up on a bloke! Someone could've gotten hurt, or worse!"

"You've made your point," Espio quickly says.

Sonia asks, "Larry. We need to find Eve and the others. Do you know where they are?"

"To answer your question, I drove your friends here! They went inside that chemical plant about twenty minutes ago, and nobody's come out since."

"Guess I'll scope things out for myself then," Espio says.

Mighty hurries over, "Not without us, you won't"

"Yeah. Our cousin is in there and needs our help," Manic says.

"Hey fellas, just be careful in there," Larry says.

"We'll be careful. You just stay here so you can give you a testimony," Sonia says.

"Alright kid," Larry says.

Sonia, Manic, and the others hurry inside the chemical plant to find their friends.

In the chemical plant, there is a slight heated conversation about their special sauce. The scientist still wants to continue with the work while his leader wants it all shut down.

"Mister Hare! Please! Let me finish my work-" The scientist says.

But Ebony says, "Ixnay Max! I'm not doing hard time because of your bad judgement. Let's shut it down, BlackJack."

Suddenly, the gang hears a strange sound.

"Hey! Sounds like someone's already nosing around where they don't belong," Ebony says.

He then brings out a gun, "BlackJack, search the area."

The bulldog nods his head and begins to look where the crates are. Unknown to him, Remington is holding a large plank of wood.

"Come out whoever you are! You can either die easy, or die hard. And I guarantee you, when I saw hard." Ebony says.

When BlackJack gets close, Remington hits the bulldog on the head as Ebony says, I mean hard."

"Of course, the wood breaks on the head of the bulldog. Suddenly, BlackJack ends up getting a black and red spin dash at his stomach sending him falling to the ground. Ebony and the others turn to see the red and black ball landing on the ground to form the hedgehog.

Eve remarks, "I can hit pretty hard too."

"Great. It's Eve, the Freedom Fighter I heard rumors about," Ebony says.

"That's right. I'm here to put an end to your plans. Everyone all around the city is getting sick and not getting any better," Eve sternly says.

Ebony begins to fire his gun as Eve dodges the attack.

Ebony continues to fire as he says, "The first round might not get you, and maybe the second won't get me either."

Julie-Su then jumps off the railing and says, "How about none?"

She fires her grappling hook that grabs the railing on the other side and swings on it.

She says, "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn?"

"Wha?!" Ebony exclaims.

Then Ebony continues to fire as he shouts, "You're dead! I saw you DIE!"

Julie-Su continues to run from the fire and jumps over set of railing and lands on the ground. Suddenly, Julie-Su finds herself having a gun pointed to her head. She quickly turns to see Ebony.

The rabbit angrily says, "I don't know how you survived a 20-story fall, but I'm willing to lay odds you don't wake away from this!"

"Aren't you being a tad radical?" Julie-Su asks.

"Radical?!" I'll show you radical, baby!" Ebony shouts in anger and about to fire his gun at the pink echidna.

Before, Ebony can shoot Julie-Su, something or someone takes the gun off his hand causing him to yelp.

Suddenly, Espio appears as he holds the gun in his hand," No! Allow me to demonstrate!"

"A chameleon! Aren't you out of your element?" Ebony shouts.

"Yeah. I'm normally not one to hang out with slime like you," Espio says.

Then Julie-Su punches him in the face. Then the two begin to head off to find the others.

"You alright, Julie-Su?" Espio asks.

"Never mind me. I want to know if Eve and the Constable is alright," Julie-Su says.

At the same time, Eve continues to fight with the bulldog. When Remington tries to attack again, BlackJack smacks him to the boxes. Eve and Blackjack grab each other's hands and pushed each other with their strength.

BlackJack says, "A lawmen and a Freedom Fighter, eh? I eat guys like you for breakfast."

"Somehow I doubt that," Eve says.

Suddenly, someone lifts BlackJack up saying, "Yo don't say!"

Eve looks to see mighty holding the man in the air.

Mighty says, "As for you being my idea of breakfast."

Then Mighty throws BlackJack at the boxes and crashes.

"Man you're the pits," Mighty says.

"And that's a fact, Jack," Eve says and sticks her tounge out.

Eve and Mighty help the Constable out of the boxes he is slammed into. Unknown to them, Foxy the Fox is running away.

In a panic, "Foxy says, "I've gotta get outta heah! It ain't safe for a goil!"

Suddenly someone grabs her saying, "Cuttin' out on us huh?"

Coming out of the shadows are Vector. Knuckles and Ray appear behind them.

Foxy pulls her arm shouting, "Lemme go, ya 'joik'!"

"I don't think so. Vector doesn't play that," Vector says.

Ray nervously says, "W-w-we c-c-can't l-l-let you l-l-leave."

"How about you have a word with the Constable instead?" Knuckles remarks.

Outside the chemistry plant, the police forces of Echidnaopolis arrive at the scene. Harry is reading his newspaper in the taxi when they drive by. Soon, all the bad guys and scientist are caught and are going to be put behind bars.

Outside of the Chemical plant, the gang are being put in a police car to be taken to jail. At the same time, the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and the Constable are discussing about the situation finally being done.

"Hard to believe anything like this could happen in Echidnaopolis," Mighty says.

"Not really. There are always predators in every society. That's why we must be ever vigilant," Remington says.

"So this is it, Constable? All the secret sauce with the Lemon Sundrop Dandelion Seasoning has been confiscated along with the bad guys?" Julie-Su asks.

In the police car and handcuffed, Ebony shouts, "Someone get me a lawyer! I'm gonna sue for false arrest!"

"I doubt anyone is going to believe him after what we discovered," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"Still, we're not quite done. There's just one loose end to take care of," Remington says.

"You're right. There's still the secret sauce in Happyland. We need to get rid of them before anyone else who eats it will suffered by the poisoning like some people know," Knuckles says.

Manic holds his stomach and feels queasy, "Dude, don't remind me."

Sometime later, the E.S.L are confiscating any of the secret sauce at Happyland. The Chaotix and Freedom Fighters are helping confiscate the dangerous sauce before anyone else can eat it.

Sonia pushes a cart that has a few crates, "I think these are the last of them."

"Glad this is over. Lets get them out of here before the big rat shows up," Vector says.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A familiar voice says.

Everyone turns their heads to see Renfield running towards the Constable.

Renfield panics, "You're killing me, Constable! Sales will nosedive without that sauce!"

"There's no way we're going you the sauce!" Knuckles angrily says.

"That sauce you've been seeing has been causing too much trouble," Julie-Su adds holding the box.

Eve smirks and says, "Actually, how about we take a vote."

"Really? I like that. What is the vote?" Renfield says, sounding happy.

Eve smirks, and says, "So guys, raise your hands, If this guy doesn't give us the sauce, should we have Remington send him to jail."

Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, and the Chaotix raise their hand.

Eve questions, "So, are you going to change the menu, or would you like Remington to book you?"

Renfield nervously says, "On second thought, good ol' ketchup and mustard will do in a pinch!"

"Yeah. I thought so," Eve says.

Then the rat quickly leaves in a pinch. Soon everyone begins laughing to see Renfield leaving with his tail between his legs.

A few days later, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix ride in a large car. Now that Charmy and his friend Mello are feeling a lot better, they're able to go home and get some rest. Everyone looks down from the window to see a village in the middle of the pine forest. There is a large bee hive like castle coming to view.

The driver says, "Golden Hive Colony now coming into view straight ahead."

The car continues to drive and soon begins to land on the landing area.

Julie-Su asks, "How are you and Mello feeling, Charmy?"

"Still a bit woozy from surgery, but otherwise, I'm fine," Charmy answers, holding his stomach.

"I'm okay, just still sore," Mello says.

"I'm glad you both are okay. I'm sure you both will feel better being home for a while," Eve says.

"I guess," Charmy says, feeling tired.

Sometime later, Charmy is laying down in his bed and Saffron brings Charmy a vase that has flowers in it.

"How are you feeling Charmy?" Saffron asks.

"A little better. Thanks Saffron," Charmy says.

"You're welcome," Saffron says.

"I'm just glad Mello pulled through and is having good care," Charmy says.

"The doctor says that it will be good you and Mello get some more rest. I'm glad we have great friends," Saffron says.

Charmy smiles says, "Yeah. You're right. Those guys are the best."

Charmy closes his eyes and soon falls asleep to get some more rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Ixis Sorcerer Returns

Just outside of New Mobotropolis, there's already a battle against Dr. Eggman and it's been some time like weeks since his last attempt. Eggman is in the head of one of his nasty creations. This time is a giant red, black colored suit of armor robot. It has a black cape, a red feather on the head, and carries two large swords. The robot swings the sword as it cuts down the trees that are close by.

Eggman laughs, "Ha ha ha ha ha! With the Egg Knight, I'll be able to crush the Freedom Fighters along with their city to pieces."

"That's what you think Egghead!" A voice calls out."

"What the?" Eggman exclaims.

Flying in the air and towards the Egg Knight, the Tornado 2.0 is flying right towards it. Tails is flying the controls while Sonic and Eve stand on each wing, and she is holding her own sword.

Eve calls out, "If you think I giant tin can holding a couple of weak knives can stop us! Think again."

"We'll see about that you meddling hedgehogs!" Eggman angrily shouts.

Eggman then presses the control to control the robot. The Egg Knight begins to swim it's left sword at the plane. Tails turns the wheel and dodges the sword. Then the same thing happens with the other arm. The Egg Knight swings the other sword, but Tails and the others dodge.

Tails is able to have it fly forward and says, "We need to get to the robot and stop Dr. Eggman."

Sonic turns to Eve, "Hey sis, ready to see which blade is sharper."

Eve brings out her Master Emerald Sword, "I'm ready when you are."

"Alright, we're coming closer on the Egg Knight," Tails says.

"Thanks little bro," Sonic says.

Sonic, Eve, and Tails look ahead to see the giant Egg Knight at close range.

Sonic says, "Eve. Tails. Keep the robot busy while I mess with its control."

"You got it bro," Eve says.

Sonic hops off the plane and uses his super speed to land on the right leg of the Egg Knight and speed up on the robot's body. The Egg Knight swords the sword towards the plane. Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to activate the sword's power.

Eve swings her sword back as it glows green, "Chaos-Calibur!"

Then swings her sword forward towards the knight's sword. In a matter of seconds, Eve is able to destroy both of the Egg Knight's swords.

Tails cheers, "Alright Eve."

In the control system in the head of the robot, Bocoe, Decoe, and Dr. Eggman are controlling the machine.

Decoe says, "Dr. Eggman, Eve has destroyed the Egg Knight's swords with her own."

"And we don't see Sonic around," Bocoe says.

"Focus on taking the girl hedgehog and the fox boy out. We'll deal with Sonic when we see him," Eggman says.

Just then, a blue blur crashes through the window and lands on the control pad where Eggman is.

Eggman angrily shouts, "Sonic!"

"Hey Eggface, having a good day?" Sonic asks with a smirk.

"I'll have a good day when I get rid of you," Eggman angrily says.

"Like to see you try," Sonic says.

Sonic then moves out of the way and begins to spin dash on the controls. Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe begin to panic.

Eggman scream, "What are you doing?! You'll destroy my robot!"

"That's the idea," Sonic says.

Decoe pancis, "Dr. Eggman, the system is short circuiting."

"The Egg Knight is going to explode in…." Bocoe says.

Suddenly the Egg Knight explode in short amount of time. Dr. Eggman and his two robot fly in the air.

Bocoe weakly finishes, "Three seconds."

"Cure you hedgehogs!" Eggman screams.

Eggman and his robots fly through the air and they are going to be landing in the Egg Fortress. At the same time, Sonic screams as he flies through the air. Tails and Eve see Sonic flying over the city and landing in the forest close by.

Eve and Tails scream, "Sonic!"

Tails fly the plane down in the forest with Eve on the wing. In the forest, Sonic falls through the branches and lands in a large patch of pink flowers.

Sonic sits up with a groan and rubs his head, "Man, talk about a massive explosion. And I took a massive blow to the head."

Suddenly he hears Tails calling out, "Sonic!"

Then hears Eve, "Sonic where are you!"

"I'm over here!" Sonic calls out.

Eve and Tails walk through the trees and find Sonic who is standing up from the fall in the field of flowers.

Tails asks, "Are you okay Sonic?"

"I'm fine. Just took a hard blow to the head. Never though Eggman will explode in the next few seconds," Sonic says.

"We're glad that you're alright. We'll let Sally know we stopped the robot from destroying the city," Eve says.

"Good idea. I'm sure Sally and the King and Queen will be relieved when we tell them the city is safe," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonic begins to feel funny and begins to scratch himself.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" Tails asks.

"I'm itchy all over. In fact, this is the itchiest I've ever been in my whole life," Sonic says, continues to scratch.

Eve looks down and gasps in shock, "Son-Sonic. You need to get out of the flowers now!"

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"That's a patch of Poison Sumac Blossom you're standing in!" Eve panics.

"Poison Sumac Blossom!" Sonic exclaims, continues to scratch.

Knowing what the flowers are Tails says, "Sonic, you need to get out of there or you'll itch forever!"

"Yeah. And I'll puff up like a balloon," Sonic says, and still scratches his itch.

Before, Sonic can get out of the flowers, Sonic puffed up like a balloon and is now about the same side as Rotor. Tails and Eve are shocked to see Sonic is swelling and rashes all over his body.

Eve sits on the ground, "Oh, Sonic."

Sonic begins to walk out of their flowers as he says, "Oh oh oh! I itch! I itch! Oh, this is going to be a long walk home."

Tails says, "We better get you to Dr. Quack and Aunt Aleena."

Eve stands up, "You're right. He needs to see a doctor and fast."

Eve and Tails grab Sonic by his hands and help escort Sonic back home to the doctor to get some help.

Meanwhile in a known location the mountains, there is a large cavern in the cave on top of the mountain. In the cavern, the walls are covered in crystals of blue, green, black, and dark purple. There is also a large pile of power rings. A two mysterious gloves raise in the air. One looks like the hand and the other looks like a claw. A scratchy deep breath echoes as a strange portal appears at front. It shows Sonic swollen and looks like a beach ball with Eve and Tails helping him out.

"Hmm, it seems the Quickster is ill and is unable to move his speed. No matter, I might still be able to capture the Sword Wielder," A familiar and ghastly voice says. Then maniacally laughs.

After arriving at the hospital, Sonic is laying in the hospital bed getting the treatment he needs to get better.

Sonic says, "Higher higher higher! Lower lower lower!"

Helping Sonic, Amy uses a long back scratcher to help Sonic with his itching.

Sonic then asks, "Higher higher! Oh that's it."

Then sighs in relief, "Thanks Ames. That's better."

"Oh Sonic, I never seen you like this before. You look really sick," Amy says.

Eve and Tails stand next to Amy in concern.

"Man Sonic, this has to be the worse Poison Sumac Blossom Hives I have ever seen," Eve says.

"You should seen yourself, Sonic. You've swollen up like you've eaten four thousand chili dogs," Tails adds.

"I never thought I ended up falling on a Poison Sumac Blossom patch," Sonic says, and groans in pain.

Then asks, "Amy, can you scratch the back of my left ear?"

"Sure Sonic," Amy answers.

Amy then gives Sonic a scratch behind his year and the blue hedgehog sighs in relief.

He then says, "That's much better."

The door to the medical room open and Sally and the rest of the group into the room.

Sally walks to Sonic, "Sonic, Dr. Quack told us what happened. Are you okay?"

"Not really. My body itches all over and I look like a parade balloon," Sonic says, and mumbles.

"Don't worry Sonic, mother has just the thing to make you feel better," Sonia says.

"Not yucky medicine," Sonic says, sticking his tongue out.

"Actually, is an ointment to stop the itching, but it will take about a day or two for you to return to normal," Sonia says.

"A day or two? But what if Dr. Eggman comes back? Sonic can't fight him like this," Tails says, concern.

"We'll just have to deal with him ourselves and take care of Sonic," Eve says.

Sonic then tries to get up, "But we can't let Egghead cause more trouble while I'm here. I need to wrap up and go."

Sonic is able to stand up out of bed. His body begins to wobble a little as Sonic tries to stand on his feet. He tries to pick up some speed, but isn't able to. Sonic takes deep breath of exhaustion.

"But first… I'll rest in bed," Sonic says.

Then flops on the bed with a defeated sigh.

Amy worriedly says, "Poor Sonic."

"Sugarhog, you have to stay in bed," Bunnie says.

"You're in no condition to fight or even use your speed," Rotro says.

Sonic groans, "Fine. I'll stay in bed, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The door to the room open again to reveal Dr. Quack and Aleena dressed as a nurse. Uncle, Chuck, Bernadette, and Jules walk in the room as well.

Dr. Quack walks to Sonic, "So how is our patient doing?"

"Not so good. My body is itching all over and swelling," Sonic says.

"Not to worry Sonic, "I have the thing with Poison Sumac Blossom Hives," Aleena says, holding a bowl of some pink colored cream.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"It's an ointment that I made a long time ago. I made it when your Uncle Chuck have the hives," Aleena says.

The Freedom Fighters look at Uncle Chuck with shock, "Really?!"

"Yes, but that was sometime after I meet Aleena. I was embarrassed when I puffed up right in front of Aleena," Uncle Chuck says with his face turns red.

"Is the ointment really going to help Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Don't worry, once the ointment is one, the effects will be instant. It will stop the itching and swelling, but will need to remain in bed for a day or two," Aleena says.

Aleena then puts her hand in the ointment and begins to rub it on Sonic's arm. Sonic sighs in relief. Even though the ointment is cold, it feels nice for his itching. The others watch as Aleena apply Sonic's body with the ointment.

"I think the ointment is really working," Manic says.

"So what do we do until Sonic is better?" Eve asks.

Jules says, "Maybe you all can relax since your last fight with Dr. Eggman. I'm sure Dr. Eggman isn't going to be planning another attack anytime soon."

"I sure hope so. If memory serves, as Robotnik or Eggman, he isn't going to give up on anything that easily," Eve says.

After the visit from the hospital, Eve is in the living room of her birth parent's home. She is sitting next to her mother on the couch. Eve holds baby Shun in his arms and feeding him a bottle while her mother, Obsidian is relaxing and holds her stomach.

Eve turns to her mom, "So mom, I heard that the baby might be arriving soon. I'm surprised that the baby might be arriving two months early."

"Well we're not one hundred percent sure, but I can't wait for the or should I say babies," Obsidian says.

"Babies?" Eve asks, confused.

"Yes. From what the doctor told me, we're actually going to have twin Echidnas," Obsidian says.

Eve asks, "Really? Twin? And they're Echidnas? Are they boys, girls, or both?"

"That will have to wait until tomorrow. You remember the invite we sent everyone on a surprise party," Obsidian says.

"Yes?" Eve asks.

"It's actually going to be a little revealing party tomorrow afternoon," Cloud-Ra says, walking into the living room.

"Revealing party? You mean a party that has this cake and inside is the color that represents the baby. Blue represents a boy and pink is for a girl? That kind of party?" Eve asks.

"That's right," Cloud-Ra says.

"Sounds cool," Eve says.

Just then, there a knock from the door.

Eve hops off the couch and walks to the door, "I'll get it."

Eve opens the door to reveal her brother, Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, I didn't know you were coming," Eve says with a smile.

She frowns to notice a tired frown on Shadow's face.

"You okay Shadow?" Eve asks.

"I'm fine, just tired from my last mission," Shadow says and walks in.

Shadow walks into the living room and drops on the couch. Eve walks over and sits down next to him and their mother.

"Hey Shadow, mom and dad are having a revealing party tomorrow. We're going to have twins," Eve happily says.

"Great for us," Shadow mutters, bitterly.

"Uh, you want to go sleep in the guest room and not on the couch?" Eve asks.

Shadow turns to Eve, "I'm fine, just need to sleep."

In a matter of seconds, Shadow falls asleep right on the couch.

Eve firmly says, "I think having fun with my brother isn't going to be an option."

"It's okay sweetie, I'm sure Shadow will be more active when he's rested," Obsidian says.

Just then, Nicole the Holo-lynx appears in the living room.

"Hey Nicole, what's going on?" Eve asks.

"I've received an anonymous message that something is happening on the Snowy Mountains of the Southern Tundra," Nicole says.

Eve stands, "Don't worry, I'll go check it out."

Sometimes later in Freedom HQ, Eve is dressed in her snow gear. Black and red colored jacket with matching snow pants, and blue earmuffs. Eve puts her backpack on and Jazz flies over.

Eve says, "Sorry Jazz, you have to stay here this time. It's too cold there."

"Chao," Jazz says disappointed.

Sally gives Eve three gold rings, similar to her Power Rings.

"What are these?" Eve asks.

"Warp Rings. Knuckles gave them to me so we can use it to get to places faster," Sally says.

She tosses the ring on the ground and expands, "That will get out to the Southern Tundra."

Eve puts the rings in her bag, "Thanks."

"I'll see you later. Take care of Sonic," Eve says.

Eve speeds through the Warp Ring and reappears in the snowy mountain. The Warp Ring soon disappears as Eve looks around to see the snow blowing mountain. Eve then super speed out the mountain to find the source. Eve stops to reach the top of the mountain to see nothing.

Eve says confused, "That's weird. I don't see anything."

Eve then steps on the snow and falls through it and into the ground. Eve groans and sits herself back up to see a large dark cavern.

Eve looks around, "What is this place?"

Eve begins to stand up and looks around to see the strange cavern under the snow. Suddenly, Eve noticed a strange bright glow down the cave.

"What's that?" Eve asks herself.

Eve decides to walk down the cave to see what the strange glow is.

As Eve walks through the cave, she asks herself, "I wonder what could it be?"

The black and red colored hedgehog walks closer and closer to the light. The light is so bright, it's almost blinding. Soon, Eve becomes surprised to see what is inside the cave.

Eve says in shock, "It-it can't be."

What Eve sees is a large pile of glowing Power Rings. All of them contains a special power if they're held long enough.

"A whole pile of Power Rings!" Eve says, surprised.

Eve walks into the large chamber. She sees the chamber is surrounded by different colors of crystals and a large pile of Power Rings in front of her. Eve picks a Power Ring closest and looks at it with interest.

"What did they come from? How did they all get her? Someone seems to be collecting a lot of them," Eve says to herself.

Eve activates her wrist come and turns it on to see Sally on the screen.

"Hey Sally, you're not going to believe what I found?" Eve asks.

"What is it? Did you find the source of the strange energy?" Sally asks.

"Take a look. This cave is full of Power Rings," Eve says, showing the pile.

Sally gasps, "Oh my. There are so many of them. Where did they come from?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to bring one back so you can have it analyzed," Eve says.

Sally says, "Bring a few like five or so. The more rings we have the better."

"Got it. I'll see you soon," Eve says.

Eve then hangs up her wrist come and begins to pick a few Power Rings. After picking up five, she stuffs them in a separate pocket in the backpack. Eve begins to leave for the cave when she hears a strange sound. She turns around to see nothing, except the Power Ring begins to slowly shift.

"What in the?" Eve asks herself.

Eve slowly walks over to the pile and reaches out for a Power Ring. Suddenly, the rings begin to shake as if something or someone is in there, Eve steps back causing herself to gasps. Suddenly, a pincher claw comes out of the pile.

Eve gasps, "What in Mobius?!"

Eve then begins to bring out her sword and prepares to attack. Coming out of the pile of Power Rings is a familiar Ixis wizard, one that Sonic and Eve believe is trapped forever in Void. The creature manually laughs as he looks down to see Eve. Eve is shocked, but still puts on a brave face and holds out her sword.

The Ixis wizard says, "Sword Wielder, it's such a pleasure to cross paths again."

The wizard then uses his ice power to freeze Eve. Eve jumps up and kicks him in the face.

She swings her sword as she demands, "Naugus?! We thought you were trapped in the Void?! How?!"

"Oh you and friends would believe so, little Sword Wielder," Naugus says.

Eve lands a few distance and charges at her, but Naugus uses her ice powers to freeze both her feet in place. Then freezes both her hands holding the sword.

"I suggest we still your troublesome feet and hands," Naugus says, freezing her hands and feet.

Eve can barely feel her hands and feet and her arms and legs begin to shake.

Naugus ghastly chuckles as he walks towards the hedgehog, "Now, I say we have much to discuss little hedgehog."

"I don't get it. Sonic and I used the Chaos Emeralds to defeat you. You were still stuck in the Void. How?" Eve sternly says.

"Oh I was. However, I sensed a strange energy I have never felt. I open the portal of the Void to this location. I have found that this cave is full of powerful Power Rings. I use that power to conjure a powerful force enough for me to enter back into this world," Naugus says.

Naugus then uses is pincher to press it at Eve's muzzle and lifts her face to make a short distance contact with his own.

"No longer will I have to worry about my life energy being drained or losing my Ixis Magic to the Void's boundaries. Now that you're trapped, you will make a powerful assist to battle against your friends," Naugus says with a smirk.

"I'm not scared of you! Now unfreeze me!" Eve angrily says.

"Sorry little hedgehog, but you'll be here for a while," Naugus says, letting go of Eve's face.

"With these Rings, I will begin my transcended state. I shall finally claim Mobotropolis as my own, and make it my captain of my new world, fused with the Void," Naugus bellows and manually laughs.

Eve grits her teeth and says, "Forget it!"

Eve then spin dashes, breaking the ice from her hands and feet.

She then swift past Naugus as he says, "It took us years to get Mobotropolis back from Dr. Robotnik and returned it to its former glory."

Then bounces on the ground and knocks Naugus down, "And We're not about to let you mix Mobius with that freaky dimension of yours."

Naugus quickly stands to see Eve moving.

He then uses his magic, "There is a cold wind outside, Sword Wielder… and it comes for you!"

He fits his Ixis magic to create a blizzard. Eve turns her head to see the blizzard begins to chase her. She continues to speed until she is up on the ceiling.

Naugus laughs, "The blizzard hungers for meddlesome hedgehogs!"

Eve gasps to see the snow is after her. Eve then speeds down to the ground.

Naugus says, "There is nowhere to run, Sword Wielder! Nowhere to hide! Accept your icy tomb!"

Eve then speeds towards Naugus and soon disappears. Then reappears behind him and runs off.

Eve says, "You take it!"

Naugus growls in anger as the blizzard hits him. Eve turns to see Naugus is frozen solid.

Eve mutters, "I figure Naugus can be cold-hearted, but this isn't what I have in mind."

Then begins to walk to the cave entrance, "I think I better get out, before."

Suddenly, Eve hears a strange sizzling sound and turns around to see the ice is melting and Naugus is steaming. Naugus then destroys the ice with fiery heat as he roars in anger. Eve then begins to make a run towards the cave entrance.

Naugus angrily shouts, "This is how you will end, Sword Wielder. In fire…"

Eve is suddenly blocked by a wall of fire as she comes to a stop.

Then ice shards begins to fall on Eve as Naugus says, "And ice!"

Naugus begins to use his magic as Eve dodges the fire and ice that are coming her way.

As Eve dodges the attack, she thinks, "Naugus' powers are strong as the last time. If I can get the Power Ring, I might be able to stop him."

Eve sees her chance and pins right past him to reach the emeralds. Suddenly, a rock hit her on the head and she lands on the ground.

Naugus angrily says, "I am Ixis Naugus! The Elements are mine to command! Including the stone of this very mountain. Enjoy your new tomb!"

Naugus commands the rocks and stone to fall from the ceiling.

Eve grand the Power Rig and says, "I don't think so."

Eve then raises her hand in the air and she gains the power of the Power Ring.

Eve says, "Let's see if you'll try this."

Sonic then performs a powerful spin dash and smacks Naugus in the stomach and sends him flying towards the wall. Eve then lands on the ground. Suddenly, the area soon begins to shake and the cavern begins to shatter from the ceiling.

"Oh no, the cave is collapsing!" Eve yelps.

When Eve turns around she can see Naugus has disappeared. Eve quickly takes the Warp Ring from her backpack and uses it to hope right back to New Mobotropolis.

The next day, Sonic is back to normal and the Big Revealing Party arrives. Eve is sitting on the table eating the cake. In the middle of the cake, one side shows pink and the other side blue. Meaning that it's going to be a boy and a girl. Sonic and Shadow walk to Eve with his cake and sits next to her.

"So Eve, Sally told us that you had run in with Naugus in the Snowy Mountain?," Sonic asks.

"Yeah. I don't understand. Naugus is supposed to be trapped in the Void, but he somehow used the rings to get out. After being able to fight him, Naugus just disappeared," Eve says.

Shadow says, "You haven't told me much about this Naugus."

"Trust us Shadow, that guy is almost a problem as Dr. Eggman," Sonic says.

"Not to mention dangerous. Now that Naugus, we end up with more problems. He plans to take over New Mobotropolis," Eve says.

"Well, I sure like to see him try. Don't worry, we'll be ready when he shows his ugly face here," Sonic says.

"I know we will. But we still need to be careful, Naugus seems stronger than the last time we fought him and we were in our super forms," Eve says.

"Yeah. Plus, we have more friends to help us with it," Sonic says.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "You two are too much alike."

"You better believe it," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve begin laughing while Shadow rolls his eyes in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The Dark Legion Strikes Back Part 1

In the secret security room, the alarm goes off. The alarm shines bright read and creates a very loud sound. Entering the room is Locke, Knuckles' father and hear the alarm going off.

Locke walks inside as he says, "Alarm off! Activate monitors!"

The alarm deactivates and the monitors switches on to show the Island areas, including the outskirts of Echidnaopolis. Locke looks at the screen to show everything seems normal.

Yet Locke notices, "Sensors readings are off the charts. Is it possible that Dimitri…"

Suddenly, the monitors shows hooded figures flying in hovercrafts and below them is an army of robots.

"I should have known they will return. After the last few attempts. The Dark Legion has returned. If I act now, I may yet be able to warn Archimedes and my son," Locke says.

At the Master Emerald Shrine, Knuckles, Julie-Su and all the Chaotix are relaxing in the sun. All except for Espio and Eve. Eve shows the weapons, ninja clothes, scroll, and little Shun to Espio and asks for his help. Shun is playing with Jazz the Chao as Eve and Espio carry on their discussion.

"Of course I will help you. I'm rather surprised that you decided to raise a young spider," Espio says.

"I know that it's confusing, but I made a promise and I will do what can to raise Shun and teach him to fight, and I will," Eve says.

Espio nods his head, "Understandable."

Knuckles walks over and says, "Still, you don't have siblings yet and you're already taking care of a kid."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Eve says.

Charmy flies to the group, "I heard from Sonic that you and Shadow are having twin echidnas."

"That's true. We're going to end up with three babies in the house," Eve says.

"You'll have your hands full with being a sister and a Freedom Fighter," Knuckles says.

"Not to mention a mom," Charmy says.

Eve firmly says, "I don't mind. In fact, I always have experience in taking care of children when I helped Rosie. I also took care of Jazz like she's a sister."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says with a nod.

"Still, raising kids is a pain. It's hard to take care of a certain kid, I don't have to name names," Vector says.

"I agree," Charmy replies, drinking a water bottle

Charmy then realizes something and spits some water on Vector, "What certain kid?!"

"An annoying little Bee Prince, and he's about to have an accident," Vector angrily says.

Then he begins to chase Charmy. Cahrmy screams and panic as Vector chases him. Eve, Espio, and Knuckles sigh with annoyed looks on their faces. Suddenly, Archimedes' antenna is reacting. Follow by strange sounds coming from the forest close by.

"Chao?" Jazz replies.

Eve asks, "What was that?"

"I'll go find out," Knuckles says.

Archimedes jumps on Knuckles shoulders, "I'll go with you."

Knuckles and Archimedes head into the woods. As they walk through the woods, they hear the sound getting closer. Suddenly, they see a bright light up ahead.

"A bit on the bright side, huh, Archy? I've never seen anything like it," Knuckles says.

"Me either," Archimedes says.

Knuckles and Archimedes take a close look through the bushes to see what is going on. They are shocked to see the robots, tanks, and hovercraft and the ones who are driving are the ones they faced before.

"The Dark Legion? What are they doing back?" Knuckles asks.

"More importantly Knuckles, is what do they want this time?" Archimedes replies.

Suddenly, one of the robots detect something, "Attention! Sensors-Registering-heat-signature- then kilometers-to the right."

The Legionnaire from the craft says, "Check it out, Drone Fourteen!"

The Drone begins to move towards the bushes where Knuckles and Archimedes are.

"Got any ideas, Arhcy? He's going to find us, and there's too many of them, even for me, to scrap with," Knuckles asks.

"I got it cover," Archimedes says.

The Drone moves closer and closer to the bushes. When it moves the bushes. Knuckles and Archimedes are gone.

The Drone says, "Sensors-indicate-heat-signature-dissipation."

"You mean whatever it was just disappeared?" The Legionnaire asks.

The Drone answers, "For-the-moment! Sensors-are-targeting-new-heat-signature-readings! Sensors-detect-new-heat-signature-twenty kilometers-in-the-east."

"That's where the others are. We gotta warn them," Knuckles says.

"You're right," Archimedes says.

The Drone begins to pull the bushes up out of the roots. Determined to find anyone else around. Hiding in a different are, Knuckles and Archimedes can tell the robot is still searching for any intruders.

The Legionnaire says, "Well? I still see nothing!"

"Sensors-register-heat-signature-readings-in-the-immediate-vicinity!" The drone says.

The robot still pull the bushes from the roots.

The legionnaire says, "Your sensors need to be recalibrated! You're merely chasing shadows, Drone Fourteen!"

Archimedes then disappears in smoke, and reappears on the Done's shoulder.

"Tell your boss I may be small, but I'm certainly much more than just a shadow," Archimedes says.

The robot turns to see the fire ant, "Beep-beep-beep-Intruder-Alert!"

Before, the Drone can do anything, Knuckles jumps out and punches the Drone and knocking down towards the others and some of the Legionnaire close by. Archimedes appears on Knuckles shoulder, and the echidna makes a run for it.

"We have to warn the others Knuckles," Archimedes says.

"I know. We delayed them for now, but it won't last long," Knuckles says, running through the woods.

The legions and the drones begins to stand back up after the attack. Suddenly, a dark cloaked hooded being walks by. He is wearing a blue thumbless glove is right hand while is left arm is metal with a claw. It also has a glowing red bionic left eye.

In a male and bitter tone, he says, "What are you waiting for?! AFTER THEM!"

Back at the Master Emerald shrine, The Chaotix and Eve are doing their own activity. Vector, Mighty, and Ray are relaxing. Espio and Eve are examining the weapons for Shun. Saffron is playing with her doll while Charmy and Julie-Su watch. They soon hear rustling sound and turns to see Knuckles coming out of the bushes. Knuckles takes deep breaths in exhaustion.

Julie-Su walks to her boyfriend, "Knuckles, what's going on?"

"The Dark Legion are back," Knuckles says.

"They're back? What do they want?" Eve asks

"So that's what all the commotion is about," Charmy says.

Archimedes says, "Gather 'round, guys! We haven't much time. Going toe-to-toe with the invaders would be suicidal, therefore this calls for more covert action,"

Suddenly, they hear snap, popping sounds, and the sound of blast.

"Chao Chao Chao?" Jazz says, concern.

"Looks like we don't have time to come up with a plan," Eve says.

"They're closing in. Scatter everyone," Knuckles says.

Everyone begins to climb up the trees and hide in the leaves. Unknown to Knuckles and the others, Archimedes makes himself disappear.

Knuckles says, "Wait for my signal! We'll give them the element of surprise."

Ray notices, "Where's Archimedes?"

The others look around to noise Archimedes isn't here.

"A great time for a disappearing act," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, blasters begins to cut through the leaves. Vector turns to see the Legionnaires flying in the hovercraft and they're armed.

Vector shouts, "Hey? Quit shooting, you can hurt someone!"

Eve then jumps down and gives one of the drones a hard kick as she holds the baby in the carrier.

Eve looks down, "You're okay, Shun?"

Shun simply giggles as Jazz flies down to them. Just then, more of the robots begin to come their way. Vector jumps down and punches one down. Mighty then swings on the fine and knock down the others.

"Thanks guys," Eve says.

"No problem, Eve," Mighty says.

On a hovercraft, the Legionnaire are seeing the intruders they're looking for.

One says, "Looks like we're meeting with resistance."

"They'll learn! Resistance is futile!" The second one says.

Suddenly, a thud appears behind the craft making the third one look behind, "What was that?"

Suddenly, someone punches the legionnaire before they can attack. The legion's hovercraft begins to lose control and crashes in the tree. On the ground, Espio appears from his invisibility trick. Charmy and Saffron use their stingers while, Julie-Su and Ray fight with their fists, well, Ray tries. Knuckles punches the legionnaire with his spiked knuckles. As they defeat the legionnaires more of them appear.

"Every time we attack, more keep coming," Eve says.

"They're crawling out of the woodworks, Knux," Vector says.

"We need a plan," Espio says

Saffron shakes feeling frightened, "Um guys. We got a problem."

Everyone turns around to see the legion has them surrounded.

"We're surrounded!" Ray panics.

"Stay cool guys," Knuckles says.

Just then, one of the Legionnaires walks over and says, "If only your ancestors were as wise. Listen up, all of you, clasp your hands behind your heads and don't anyone even think of being a hero."

The group see that they're not going to get out of this. They have no choice, but to do what they say. They clasp their hands together and place them behind their head.

The legionnaire says, "Now follow me."

"I'd rather trek through the desert again, thank you very much," Knuckles mutters.

Suddenly the cloaked person says, "I'd Reconsider if I were you."

The group turns to see the cloaked figure is an echidna like Knuckles and Julie-Su. Julie-Su viciously glares at the echidna with the robotic parts.

She bitterly says, "Kragok!"

"Julie-Su, it's interesting to find you here. I suggests and you all come with me," the Echidna, Kragok says.

The Chaotixs and the Freedom Fighter glare at the echidna standing before them.

Sometime later, Eve, Knuckles and the others are captured by the Dark Legion and are in the Dark Legion's camp. The group have their wrists cuffed together and put behind their back, except for Eve who is rocking baby Shun.

"Well this day surely didn't went out without a hitch," Knuckles sarcastically says.

"Can't believe we're caught by creeps wearing robes," Vector adds.

"What do we do now?" Charmy asks.

"At least you guys can walk. I can't break these stupid shackles off my ankles. I can't even, " Eve says.

Julie-Su sighs, "Still, never thought I'll be seeing Kragok again."

"How do you know this guy?" Eve asks.

"He's my half brother. He's Lien-Da's brother," Julie-Su says.

"That's your brother," Eve says, narrowing her eyes.

"Sort of," Julie-Su says.

"What do you think they want?" Ray asks.

Mighty looks out at the camp and says, "We'll know soon enough cause here they come."

The group turn their heads to see a Legionnaire holding a gun and walks to them.

"Great. What do you hooded creeps want?" Knuckles demands.

"Tough talk coming from one in your position! Let's see how tough you really are talking to Kragok! Let's go!" The Legionnaire says.

He grabs Knuckles and lifts him up. Then begins to drag Knuckles away. When the Legionnaire is gone, Jazz comes out of the bushes close by and hugs Eve's face.

"It's great to see you got away. You must be careful," Eve says.

Vector whispers, "See if she can figure out about Knuckles."

Eve nods her head and whispers to Jazz, "Jazz, follow Knuckles and see if you can help him."

"Chao," Jazz says with a nod.

Jazz flies off to follow Knuckles. Little Shun peeks out of the carrier with a small smile.

Eve whispers, "You stay here, Shun."

As the others forced to stay behind, Jazz follows Knuckles from above and land on the tent they're heading to.

Knuckles angrily says, "So the Big Cheese has decided he wants to talk turkey, eh?"

"I'd check the ego before I speak with Kragok, if I were you," Legionnaire says.

"With my loveable personality, how could anyone be disagreeable?" Knuckles remarks.

"Ver-ry funny!" We'll see how amusing you are once he's finished with you," The second soldier says.

He opens the tent and says, "Get in!"

Still bitter Knuckles walks in the ten to see Kragok waiting for him.

Kragok smirks, "There he is! Come in, Knuckles! We've a lot to discuss."

Knuckles walks towards Kragok with a bitter expression on his face.

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh? There's a time and place for everything, but the here and now is neither the time nor the place. Sit!" Kragok says.

Knuckles walks to the chair and begins to sit down, but the shackles is not making this easy.

"It's kinda hard to be obliging when one is shackled, get my drift?" knuckles says.

"Release him! Least you get any foolish notions, remember… my men won't hesitate to take action," Kragok says, with a snap of his fingers.

The legionnaire removes the shackles from Knuckles' wrist.

Kragok says says, "Now then, where shall we start?"

Once the shackles are off, Knuckles quickly stands up in anger.

"Where to start, eh? Knuckles angrily says.

He grabs Kragok by the collar of his robe and angrily says, "How about I start by getting rid of all this repressed anger in me?! How about I see how tough you really are?!"

Before Knuckles can throw the punch on the leaver, the legionnaire beat Knuckles on the table.

Kragok angrily says, "Do you really think I need my guard to handle the likes of you!"

"Then why are they still holding me, lead head?" Knuckles remarks.

Kragok smacks Knuckles in the face making him hit the floor.

Kragok angrily says, "I am the one who asks the questions here! For your sake you just better have answers! Where is the location of the Master Emerald Sword!"

Knuckles thinks in thought, "The Master Emerald Sword. They're after Eve's sword."

Knuckles then answers, "Beats me."

"You're a guardian, of course you know… but I won't waste my time playing games. I'll just do as you suggest," Kragok angrily says.

Kragok then leaves the tent and says, "Beat him!"

Once the tent is closed, a fight breaks out.

Still captured, Eve and the Chaotix can see there are too many Dark Legion.

"We have to get out of here and rescue Knuckles," Eve says.

"But who? The Legion has us trapped and we'll be captured if they see us again," Saffron says in concern.

Eve says, "If we can unlock my chains, I might be able to take out these creeps and get us all out."

"I don't think so hedgehog," A voice says.

Eve and the others turn their heads to see Kragok along with a few of the Legion soldiers.

"Great, here their leader and his followers," Vector mutters.

"What do you want Kragok?" Julie-Su demands.

"Ah Julie-Su, just the echidna I want to speak," Kragok says with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not pleased to speak to you. What did you do to Knuckles?" Julie-Su angrily demands.

"I merely want him to answer a few questions. Unfortunately, he didn't want to provide it, I figure his little friends might know," Kragok says.

"And what will that be?" Mighty sternly asks.

"Where is the Master Emerald Sword and it's wielder?" Kragok demands.

The Chaotix and especially Eve are shocked to hear Kragok demands.

"What does he mean?" Charmy is about to ask.

But Vector interrupts, "Charmy!"

"Sorry," Charmy mutters.

"We don't know where it is. Even so, we will certainly never tell you anything," Julie-Su says, bitterly.

"Hmm, you sure haven't changed a bit Julie-Su," Kragok says with a sinister smile.

He then grabs Julie-Su by her shirt, "But you still don't know your place."

"I know my place and it's certainly not with you," Julie-Su says with a vicious glare.

He then lets go of Julie-Su and lets her fall to the ground.

"We'll see about that when we take you and your friends to our headquarters," Kragok says.

He then begins to leave, but stops to notice something that Eve has around her waist. Eve is confused and looks to where he is looking at. She realizes that the leader is looking at her sword.

Kragok becomes interested "Young hedgehog, what is that? What is that you have in your scabbard?"

Eve thinks in concern, "Oh no, my sword. The Sword of Hedgeward, well the Master Emerald Sword. This is bad."

Kragok grabs the scabbard and removes it from the belt.

Eve says in concern, "I-I I wouldn't do think if I were you."

Kragok looks at the scabbard to see the handle of the sword. Kragok grabs the handle and begins to pull out the sword.

"Don't" Eve panics.

Suddenly, green electricity adults from the sword to Kragok's hand causing him to drop the sword with the scabbard.

Eve mutters, "Told him."

Kragok looks at the sword and see the picture of the Master Emerald on the sword.

Kragok smirks and turns to Eve, "So, you are the Master Emerald Sword's chosen wielder."

"I told you not to touch it," Eve angrily says.

Kragok walks to Eve, "Of course, no one by the Sword choses it's wielder and one with a power Chaos Energy to control it."

He then grabs Eve by her jumper's collar with his claws and says, "And I thought your appearance look familiar, you're the meddling young hedgehog that got in our way last time who are with those friends of yours, The Freedom Fighters, right."

"What of it? And why do you want the sword? You can't use it," Eve angrily says.

"No, but you can," Kragok says.

"What are you getting at?" Eve sternly asks.

"You'll be coming back to our Headquarters," Kragok says.

He then begins to take Eve away. Eve struggles ad Kragok is not planning on letting her leave.

Kragok turns to his soldiers, "Legion. Keep an eye on the prisoners. We're moving out!"

"Sir," the Legionnaire answer.

Kragok continues to drag Eve away as the hedgehog isn't able to break free from his shackles.

Back in the tent, Knuckles is fighting with three of the Legionnaires alone.

Knuckles remarks, "You hit like a bunch of sissies!"

Knuckles continues to fight against the Legionnaires. Just then, Jazz flies into the tent and pulls down the hood of the Legionnaire in his face. Knuckles is able to punches him at the table. Jazz then does the same with the other one and Knuckles kicks him to the machines. Then Jazz pulls the hood down on the last one. Knuckles is able to punch the last one with an uppercut. Soon, Knuckles is left standing and sees the knocked out soldiers. Knuckles takes deep breath in exhaustion.

Jazz flies to Knuckles, "Chao Chao."

Knuckles smiles, "Thanks Jazz, but leave the real fighting to me."

"Chao," Jazz replies with a nod.

Knuckles then takes one of the Legionnaires' rob and puts it on himself.

He says to himself, "Good thing we echidnas are all roughly the same size. Hate to think how I'd pull this off if we weren't! Let's see if this plan will work."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Back at their sitting spot, Julie-Su and the others are concerned about what Kragok is doing.

Julie-Su says, "We got to get Eve back."

"Like how?" Vector asks.

"W-we h-have to t-think of s-s-somthing," Ray says.

"We know. If Kragok finds out about Eve, she's will be in more trouble," Mighty says.

Just then, a Legionnaire walk by and out of the blue, punch the two guards until they passed out.

"Huh? What's going on?" Saffron asks.

The Legionnaire helps Julie-Su with her shackles and answers, "What's it look like to you? This is a jailbreak."

"Knuckles?" Julie-Su asks.

"Yeah. I'll have you all out in a moment," Knuckles says, taking off his hood.

Jazz flies out of the hood and looks around for Eve.

"Where's Eve and little Shun?" Knuckles answer.

"They took her. They seem interested in Eve's sword, but when Kragok couldn't withstand it's power he took Eve, realizing she can," Espio says.

"I was afraid of this. Kragok is after the Master Emerald Sword, but realizes that Eve is its master," Knuckles says.

"We need to rescue her, but first, we need a diversion," Julie-Su says.

Charmy points to a tank close by, "How about that chariot over there."

As the Legionnaire work at the camp, they are unaware that the tank is rolling toward them.

One of the legionnaires says, "Did you hear? We're supposed to be moving out soon. They found the one with the sword."

"Not soon enough, if you ask me," The second soldier.

Suddenly, they turn to see the tank rolling towards them and crushing the robots.

One scream, "Whoa! Check this out!"

"Kragok's gonna have someone's head for this!" The second one says.

In the forest, Knuckles and the others are able to escape as the explosion occur.

"Man this is getting crazy, how about a break?" Vector asks.

"Later! Right now, we need to create some breathing room between us and them until Eve is rescued. So let's move it or lose it!" Knuckles says.

After escaping the Dark Legion, Knuckles and the others are able to reach the Master Emerald shrine.

"Alright, Eve is captured by those Dark Legion and we need to figure out where they are," Knuckles says.

"I'm surprised they're not chasing us," Vector says.

"That because Kragok is able to find what he came for," Julie-Su says.

"Remind me why he wanted Eve?" Charmy asks.

"He never really wanted Eve, he wants the Master Emerald Sword," Knuckles says.

"What I want to know if what the Sword hurt him like that?" Mighty asks.

"Because Kragok doesn't have the power to control it. The Master Emerald Sword chooses its master. Those who have the power can use its power. Kragok must have taken Eve because he can't hold the sword without being overwhelmed by its power," Knuckles says.

"In other words," Vector says.

Knuckles sighs, "Eve is in really big trouble?"

The others grow concern to hear the trouble is is going to be into.

Even worriedly says, "Chao. Chao Chao Chao. Chao."


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: The Dark Legion Strikes Back Part 2

In an unknown hallway, there are two rows of doors that leads to a room There is a loud crashing sound coming from it. In one of the rooms, Eve has been trying to spin dash her way out jail cell. She tries the metal door, but they won't break. She then tries the walls, ceiling, and floor, even the window but none of them work. Baby Shun sits on the small bed and watches Eve tries very hard to get out of the room. Eve stands on her feet and takes deep breaths in exhaustion. Then sits down on the bed.

Baby Shun crawls to Eve and looks at her. Eve looks down at little Shun and shows a calm smile on her face.

Eve picks up Shun and hugs him softly, "Don't worry Shun, I promise we'll get out of this place somehow."

The baby smiles as he makes a sound. Suddenly, the metal door opens causing Eve to turns her head. She becomes bitter to see Kragok walking into the room while his guards remain outside.

Eve sternly says, "Well, look who decides to grace us with his presence."

"Hmm, you sure are a stubborn little girl," Kragok says.

Eve then places Shun back on the bed and stands up with her arms crossed.

She says, "Alright. I like to know what is going on here? Why do you want my sword for? It's not like that you can use it. Unless you want something from it."

Kragok chuckles, "So many questions and so little time. Of course, you in a way will play in a apart with our plans."

"Plans? What plans?" Eve asks.

"You'll find out. Until then, you and your little one will remain comfortable," Kragok says.

Eve grits her teeth, "When my friends find out where you've taken me, you can guarantee your and your legion's butts are going to get kicked."

"I'm afraid not young hedgehog. You and the sword will remain here for a while. Make yourselves comfortable. You and your sword will soon be presented to our assembly in the Great Hall," Kragok says.

Eve glares at the Dark Legion's leader. Unknown to her some kind of robotic fly, flies down to Eve's back of her neck and stings her with it. Eve feels something and reaches her, but the robot bug is already gone. Kragok leaves the room and the door closes shut while Eve glares at him.

Eve then crosses her arms and turns her head away, "Hmph!"

Eve then sighs and sits on the bed. She then picks up Shun and rocks him in her arms.

Eve sighs, "I need to get out and get my sword back, but how?"

Back in the woods of Angel Island, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Julie-Su, Mighty, and Jazz look around for any leads to find the Dark Legion's hideout. Charmy and the other young ones remain behind because it might be too dangerous. Plus, they need to guard the Master Emerald.

Julie-Su looks up and says, "Guys, hide."

Knuckles and the others does what Julie-Su says and duck behind the trees and bushes. They all look up to see the Dark Legionnaires riding in hovercrafts.

Knuckles whispers, "Alright, I have a plan. We need to knock the Dark Legionnaires down and take their hovercrafts."

"Why do we need to do that?" Mighty asks.

"We'll use their robes to disguise ourselves as Legionnaires. That way, we can sneak inside without them noticing. Then we can find Eve and Shun," Knuckles says.

"That does sound like a clever plan, but how are we going to take the legionnaire's robes and their hovercrafts?" Espio asks.

"Chao Chao?" Jazz says.

Knuckles turns to the croc, "That's where Vector comes in."

"Huh?" Vector says, confused.

"Vector, if you adjust the settings of your head bangers you wear to the max, their sonic force should blow those Legionnaires off their tracks," Knuckles says.

Then think about it, "Amazing you can still hear, now that I think about it!"

Vector takes off his head banger, "You just don't appreciate the finer things in life, Knux."

Then Vector walks out as he says, "You might want to cover your ears and stay out of the way."

"My music is going to the Max Ten," Vector says.

He turns on his music and aim his headbangers at the legionnaires. As the Legionnaire continue to search. They suddenly begin to be pushed by the Sonic sound wave.

They all scream, "Reverse! Reverse! Reverse!"

As they try to reverse, the legionnaire end up bumping into the tree and fall off their hovercrafts, hitting the ground. Soon, they ones that are in the sky are knocked out.

Vector says, "Talk about a real party."

"Now is not the time to worry about that. We gotta find Eve and Shun before Kragok does something to them. I don't think I want to know what that is," Knuckles says.

"Then it's time for us to go to a little costume party," Mighty comments.

The gang begins to take the Legionnaire's black robe uniforms and put them on to disguise themselves.

Julie-Su sighs, "Never thought I'll be wearing these again."

"I know, but try to put up wearing it until we can rescue our friends," Knuckles says.

"I know," Julie-Su answers.

After dressing in their robes. Knuckles Julie-Su and Mighty fly in one hovercraft while Espio and Vector ride in the other one.

Jazz sticks her head out of the Knuckles hood and says, "Chao Chao."

"You stay in the hood until we find Eve," Knuckles says.

"Chao," Jazz says with a nod and hides in the hood.

Knuckles points ahead, "Alright gang! Set course! This way."

Espio and Julie-Su fly one of the hovercrafts to the direction they want to do. Soon, they are off to go find Eve and rescue her.

Meanwhile, trapped in the room, Eve sits on the bed with Shun as she tries to think of a plan to escape.

Eve sighs, "I can't just wait for knuckles and the others to come. Who knows when this assembly at the Great Hall will start."

Eve turns to see Shun is sticking his upper body in her backpack.

Eve giggles and asks, "What are you doing in there Shun?"

Shun crawls out of his backpack to be holding a kunai. Eve yelps in fright and takes it away.

She says in concern, "You shouldn't be using it yet. It's very sharp. In fact, it's almost sharp to cut through anything."

Suddenly, something turns in Eve's head. She then looks at the window and can tell the window is made out of a strong glass.

Eve then has an idea, "That's it."

Eve turns to Shun and pats him on the head, "Good idea, Shun."

Eve picks up her backpack and places it on. Then puts the carrier on and puts Shun inside. Eve walks towards the window and uses the kunai to cut the glass in a sharp circle.

As Eve cuts, she thinks, "The kunai must be strong enough to cut the glass. I wonder why my spin dash didn't work on it."

Eve continues to cut the glass until it's in a nice neat circle. Then the glass begins to fall when Eve pushes it. Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to lift the glass circle to be gently placed in the room. Eve then uses her Chaos energy to fly herself out of the room. Then place the glass back in its position.

Eve thinks, "Now that I'm out, it's about time I find my sword and get out of this place."

Eve then flies around the area and see another entrance to get in where the hovercrafts fly in. Eve then zips inside and hide behind some boxes. She sticks her head out to see so many Legionnaires inside. Many of them are arriving back from the island and are carrying out their duties.

Eve thinks, "Hmm, I need to disguise myself so I won't be recognized."

Eve then looks around to see if there's a way she can get past them without being noticed. She then looks at one of the open boxes. Curious, Eve looks inside and smile to see that it's her lucky day. She takes out one of the robes for the legion.

Eve grins, "This might actually work."

Still following the direction in the hovercraft, Knuckles and the others are following the other hovercrafts to their location as well.

Mighty looks out and surprisingly says, "Guys, look up ahead."

The gang looks up and gasp in shock to see a tall tower in front of them. The building is a semi-circle and above it has trees, bushes, and greenery on it. In fact, the building is made so it will blend in with its surroundings.

"Woah! That place is tall. I never even know that place was even here," Vector says.

"You're right. I have never seen anything like it," Mighty says.

"How on Mobius could such a thing be built without anyone knowing about it?" Knuckles asks.

Meanwhile, in the secret lab, Locke watches Knuckles and his friends on the monitors along with Archimedes.

Hearing Knuckle's question, Locke answers, "Very simple, Knuckles. The legion build this a long time ago. Ever since they were banished it was abandoned."

"The Dark Legion isn't a pleasure subject right?" Archimedes asks.

"More like a difficult subject my friend. I hoped that Knuckles will be spared from being part of our ancestors' conflict. However, things didn't go as planned," Locke says.

"True that. The Legion appeared on the island before and now they're back. From what we gathered, they got what they came for," Archimedes says.

"You're right. They want the Master Emerald Sword, but realize that Eve is the only one powerful enough to withstand the energy of the sharp blade. In addition, the sword has chosen her," Locke says.

Archimedes places his hand on his chin, "You know, his friend Eve is stranger and stranger. Since those crazy incidents and hearing their conversations. We learned that she is different from any mobian, yet she is similar to them as well, especially to you and Knuckles."

"You're right. Hearing the conversations, Eve has connections to the Dark Legion and Dimitri without even knowing it. Maybe it would have been safer if she never knew," Locke says.

"Maybe, but she does now. From what Knuckles told me, she was surprised by it, but manage to accept that fact. Even though she doesn't have any intention of joining them," Archimedes says.

However, Locke says in concern, "You're right, but I'm worried what will happen if the Dark Legion know about Eve being related to them, especially Dimitri. They need to get out safe before they discovered the truth."

"I'll be heading there right away," Archimedes says, disappearing in smoke.

Locke then sighs knowing that things don't go well with the Legion involve.

In the room, two of the Dark Legion soldiers walk into the room Eve is staying in. They are shocked to see that Eve and the baby isn't there.

One asks, "Where's the hedgehog?"

"She was in here, how could she get out?" The Legionnaire asks.

The first one says, "We must alert Kragok."

"But the assembly is going to start very soon," The second one says.

"We better report this or he'll have our necks," The first soldier says.

They both hurry out of the room to report the incident to Kragok.

In the Dark Legion's hideout, Knuckles and the gang are able to land the hovercraft and walk on their grounds without raising any suspicions.

Vector mutters, "There are so many Legionnaires here."

"I know. Many of the echidnas were part of a cult that still want to use technology for now needs while the other echidnas don't agree. Many of us were legionized and given cybergenetic upgrades. We been having them ever since," Julie-Su says.

The group begins to walk down the hall as they follow the legionnaire.

Suddenly, they hear an announcement on the speakers, "Attention! Attention! All personnel are to assemble in the Great Hall!"

"The Great Hall!" Mighty says, confused.

Knuckles whispers, "Ixnay, Mighty! Just follow the procession!"

The group begins to follow the Legionnaires into the Great Hall. Soon, they walk in the Great Hall to see a room full of echidnas in robes and some are showing their cybergenetic body.

Espio whispers, "How exactly are we going to find Eve and Shun without being notice leaving the Great Hall."

"I'm not sure," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, someone taps on Knuckles shoulder causing him to turn around to see a Legionnaire slightly close to her side. She lifts the hood a little to show her face to Knuckles.

"You?" Knuckles whispers in shock.

This Legionnaire is actually Eve who is wearing their clothes.

She whispers, "The one and only."

Behind the curtains of the staff, the two legionnaire explains about Luna disappearance.

Kragok is not happy to hear it, "What do you mean she disappeared?!"

"We didn't see her in the room. We think she might have escaped somehow," The legionnaire says.

Kragok groans in annoyance.

Then says, "The hedgehog might not have gone so far, especially since we have her sword. I doubt she will leave it behind."

"So what are our orders?" The legionnaire asks.

"I want you and a few operatives to keep an eye out for the hedgehog. As long as we have her sword, I doubt she will go that far. She has to be here somewhere," Kragok says.

Then walks to the stage, "I'll get started with the assembly."

Back in the audience of legionnaires, Knuckles and the others are glad to see Eve is able to escape.

"Wow Eve. I'm surprised you are able to get out without anyone noticing," Mighty whispers.

"I know, but they'll know that I have gotten out very soon. I need to find my sword and we can get out of here," Eve says.

"Don't worry, we'll get your sword back," Knuckles says.

"Thanks guys," Eve says.

Just then, little Shun sticks his head out with a smile on his face.

Eve whispers, "Shun, you need to remain hidden."

Shun then hides in the rob again. Just then, Jazz flies out of Knuckles' hood and gives Eve a hug.

Eve smiles, "I'm glad to see you too Jazz."

Espio whispers, "Quiet everyone. I think the assembly is starting."

The group turn to see Kragok on the stage with the Master Emerald Sword on a table close by.

"Great. It's short, scary and ugly," Knuckles mutters.

"Any idea what this is about?" Vector asks.

"Figures it has something to do with my sword," Eve says.

"What else could it be," Knuckles mutters.

On the stage, Kragok announces, "Legion, at long last we have found the Master Emerald Sword and it's wielder. After all this time we stand on the threshold of returning to our former glory! Once the last son of Edmund has been dealt with, there will be nothing to step in our way."

Suddenly, someone says, "I'd rethink that concept if I were you!"

That makes Kragok answer, "Who said that?! Who dares mock me?!"

Suddenly, something swift past him and does a reverse. Kragok quickly turns to see two disguised legionnaires one of them has the sword. They both remove their hoods to reveal Knuckles and Eve.

Eve grins, "Who are you calling nothing?"

"You two?" Kragok screams in anger.

"That's right. Eve and the Master Emerald Sword are coming with us," Knuckles angrily says.

Kragok angrily says walking towards them, "You want something done right, do it yourself, I always say!"

Knuckles steps in front of the hedgehog, "I'm not letting you capture them again."

Might lifts his hood off and pulls the metal floor, "About time we had some action! I was getting bored with all this sitting around!"

When he lifts the metal floor, The legionnaires are knocked over. Vector and Julie-Su with their hoods removes punch and kick the legionnaires. At the same time, the Legionnaires are being beaten and no one is there. Unknown to them, Espio has made himself invisible and take action.

On stage, Eve and Knuckles are fighting with Kragok, their leader.

Eve speeds around him as he teases, "Try to catch me cyborg. Nah nah!"

"Why you little!" Kragok angrily says.

Knuckles then gives Kragok an uppercut on the chin. Jazz then pulls down Kragok's hood on his face, and Eve spin dashes him to the ground. Just then, Archimedes appears on Knuckles' shoulders.

Archimedes says, "Oh, there you are!"

"Archimedes! Where were you?" Knuckles asks.

"Long story," Archimedes says.

Espio, Mighty, Julie-Su, and Vector continue to fight against the Legionnaire. Just then, many of the Legion's soldiers arrive and hold out their guns at them.

"Great more of them," Vector angrily says.

"Relax guys, we've been through a lot worse than this," Eve says.

"Doesn't mean we wanted to," Vector mutters.

Just then, Kragok pushes Eve to the ground and shouts, "What are you waiting for, you morans?! Shoot them!"

The legionnaires try to shoot, but their blasters aren't working.

One of them asks, "Our blasters aren't working?"

"What do you mean not wor-" Another asks, but gets punched by Mighty's fist.

Knuckles and the others work fast to take down the legion.

In the secret room, Locke watches everything from the screen, "There's your window of opportunity, my son. Now to see if you make the most of it!"

Back in the lair, the Legion are knocked out for now.

Archimedes says, "Time to leave! Otherwise, we run the risk overstaying our welcome!"

"You lead Eve and the others out of here, Archy! I got me a first class jerk to track down!" Knuckles says.

Eve and the others hurry out being lead by Archimedes while Knuckles chases after Kragok. Knuckles chases Kragok down the hall, but he has a head start.

Knuckles shouts, "You're not getting away! You have a lot of questions to answer!

"That what you think!" Kragok angrily says.

As Archimedes is leading the others out, hey see the place is going haywire.

"What's going on?" Mighty asks.

"Yeah. First, no power, now overloaded! Can somebody please tell us what's going on?" Vector asks.

"If I didn't know better, I say something is trying to help us, "Eve says, holding Jazz and Shun close to her.

In the lab, Locke looks at the screen, "You are correct child. Of course, we need to do this in secret from the Legion."

Knuckles chases Kragok until he reaches to three exists.

"Lost him. I guess I wouldn't be too surprised. Right now, I need to get out and find the others," Knuckles says.

Knuckles begins to run down the hall as the electronics are overpowered and fire begins to break out. Knuckles then see a ladder and decides to climb up. There he opens a hatch that leads outside and hurries out as he closes the hatch. That's when Eve and the others run over.

"Hey Knuckles, you're okay," Eve happily says.

"Glad you guys are too. Have you seen Kragok or the Dark Legion?" Knuckles replies.

"No. We didn't see them at all," Mighty says.

"They must have found another way out," Espio says.

Vector rubs his head, "As long as they're gone. Who cares."

Back at the Emerald Shrine, everyone is able to gather together.

Eve sighs, "We're glad that we got away with them, but they'll be back."

"I know, and we still need to figure out why they want you and your sword," Knuckles says.

"Maybe they're planning on using it for their conquest, but need the wielder in order to do it. That being Eve," Julie-Su says.

Eve sighs, "Why am I always the one getting caught by creeps like them. Shadow's right, I always get myself into trouble."

"True, but you also find a way to get yourself out of it," Vector says.

"And what really matters is that we got your sword back safe and sound and we don't have to see them anytime soon," Mighty says.

Eve holds the sword and looks at Shun with a smile, "You're right. Since I'm it's chosen wielder, it's a good thing for me to get it back. But I'm also glad Shun, Jazz, and you guys are safe too.

"Sounds good to me," Vector says.

"I'm sure we'll figure out in due time. For now, we need to keep a close eye on the legion. We won't know where they'll strike back," Knuckles says.

In a secret lab, the Dark Legion is at work. Kragok is there as well and is very bitter with Knuckles, Eve, and their friends for the trouble they caused.

"The guardian and his meddling friends are going to pay for this," Kragok angrily says.

Just then, one of the legionnaires walk over and hands Kragok papers, "Sir, we have the results from the hedgehog D.N.A and we found something."

Kragok takes the papers and look at the results. He reads it carefully as he remembers the fly bot standing Eve and takes some of her blood. Kragok is surprised to see the data at first, but then grins.

"Hmm, this is very interesting information. No wonder that face of hers look so familiar We'll see each other soon, Eve," Kragok says.

He then places the file on the table and leaves. On the file there is a photo of Eve and an echidna with red stripes around to Eve's age. On the bottom of the photo, it says, 'Cloud-Ra Age: 17.'


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: The New World Grand Prix Part 1

At a beautiful town of Soleanna, it seems to be calm and quiet. The building also has water road ways and elegant buildings. The humans who live there are happy and go on like they don't have a care in the world. Today however, there is a special event going on. In the middle of the city, there is a crowd of people going to sit in the bleachers, Mobian and Humans alike. There are food stands, booths to buy things, and even a few games. Between two long bleachers surrounded by people is two poles that has a sign reads, "World Grand Prix,' and a screen above it.

The screen turns on to reveal a strange familiar looking man. He wears a red coat, covered with gold belt buckles, a necklace of green and purple gems, and cuff with laces and accessories. He is wearing a red and yellow crown on his head. He has a blond mustache with a blond wig.

The man announces, "Ho ho ho ho! Greetings Mobius! Another Grand Prix is set to begin! Your host, as always, is Doc-er…"

He then quickly says, "That's right, King Dock! Of uh, Toreggmania! So, if you think you're fast, grab an Extreme Gear and come prove it! The winning team gets a disgustingly large cash prize… and a mid-size mountain of treasure. Just don't expect it to be easy! You'll be racing across the world, through hill and dale, from simple circuits to challenges of mind-numbing complexity. If you want to know more… Come see four yourself!"

Then King Doc says, "Ooh, and the opening ceremony's about begin. Don't be late!"

After the announcement, Omochao is flying over the race track with a microphone in his hand.

The little robot announces, "Did you folks hear that?! Big news! There's no way you can pass up a challenge this juicy! So hurry up, grab those Gears, and c'mon down! And I'll see you at the races!"

At the ceremony, the Freedom Fighters who show up arrive to compete in the race. The ceremony begins and they hear the announcements of what the rules, excitement, and any kind of needs that are around. There's Sonic, Tails, Eve and Jazz, Amy, and Cream and Cheese. There are also, Knuckles and Vector from Angel Island. Cosmo and Galaxina are with them as well.

Amy says, "Hey Vector, thanks for joining us in the race."

"No problem. As long as I wish the cash prize, I don't mind," Vector says.

"This place is amazing, I never heard of Extreme Gears from our colony," Cosmo says.

"Nether have I," Galaxina says.

"I hope you both like it, it may be extreme, but it's also very fun," Tails says.

"I'll be sure to route you all in the race," Cosmo says with a smile.

"Don't worry, we're in it to win it," Eve says.

"You said it," Sonic says.

"Say Eve, where's your team?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. You need to be in teams of three to compete," Tails adds.

"Don't worry, they'll be here any minute. Besides, I'm waiting for them to arrive as well."

"You're waiting for two groups or something?" Sonic asks.

"As a matter a fact, yes," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar shout, "Hey Eve!"

Eve and the others turn their heads to see Fiona Fox and Nic the Weasel. The two girls walk to the ground while holding Extreme Gears in their hands.

"Fiona. Nic. You're here," Eve happily says.

"Of course we will. Team Treasure wouldn't be the same without us," Fiona says.

"Great to see you. It's been a while," Nic says.

Then Fiona notices the two Seedrians, "So who are your friends?"

"These are our friends. Cosmo and her older sister, Galaxna," Tails says.

"Hello," Cosmo says.

"Hi," Galaxina says.

"Hello," Fiona says.

"Good to meet you," Nic says.

"So we all signed up for the race and after the ceremony we'll head to the starting line," Sonic says.

"But isn't there supposed to be two more teams, "There's Team Sonic, Team Treasure, and Team Rose," Eve says.

"Who's left?" Sonic asks.

"Hey Sonic!" A voice calls out.

Everyone turns to the direction of the voice to see three familiar faces. Once they haven't seen in a while and causes Eve to blush a little. Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross. Also known as, the Babylon Rogues.

Jet smirks, "It's been awhile Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Jet?" Sonic says, surprised.

The three Rogues walk over to see the group.

"Long time no see, shorty," Wave says.

"Wave," Tails says, surprised.

"We're here to settle the score from last time," Storm says.

Knuckles cracks his knuckles, "Anytime, Babylon Rogues."

Eve sighs with an annoyed look on her face.

Jet angrily says, "Cut it out Storm!"

"Yeah Knuckles, we don't need another rumble from you two. The ceremony is still going," Eve says.

Jet soon begins to blush a little to see Eve.

He says, "Uh, Hi… Eve"

Eve turns to Jet with a smile, "Hey Jet. Hi guys."

"Hey Eve, long time hasn't it," Wave says.

"Great to see you. No surprise you guys are entering the race," Eve says.

"Of course not. After all, we're experts with Extreme Gears and we're going to win that prize," Wave says.

"Not if we do first," Vector says.

Tails says, "Still, is it just me, or is there something fish?"

"Smells more like egg than fish to me. He should just come out and challenge us. I'll take him on any time," Sonic says.

"You mean Eggman right?" Amy asks.

"Who else," Sonic replies.

"I still think Eggman has something up his sleeve," Eve says.

Cream nods her head, "Yes. The last time he hosted the Grand Prix, he was after the Babylon Rogues treasure."

"Yeah. I just hope this prize is real," Vector says.

Fiona asks, "Is money all you can think of?"

"Hmm. From the looks of it, there's supposed to be five teams, and we all are four. That means someone is unaccounted for," Nic says.

"Yeah. The ceremony will be over soon," Fiona says.

Omochao flies over and says, "You're right. There's still one team missing. What could possibly have come up to keep them from the ceremony?!"

Omochao and the others look around to see where the racers are.

Omochao then finds them, "Ah ha! There they are! Shadow and Rouge… which means our missing team is Team Dark."

Just then, Rouge comes over, "Will you pipe down? We just came to collect the cash prize. Until the first race starts, we're off the clock, darling."

At the same time, Shadow walks over standing by Rouge.

"What are you talking about?! The opening ceremony started fifteen minutes ago," Omochao says.

"I'm not interested in these formalities," Shadow says.

Amy sternly says, "That's mean, Shadow."

"That's okay, Amy. I guess not everybody here is as excited as we are. Now I'm feeling a bit self conscious for getting all excited before," Omochao says.

"Pageantry aside, we're here to win. You can be sure of that," Shadow says.

"Not unless our team beats you first," Sonic says.

Eve walks over, "Hi Shadow. Hi Rouge. Great to see you."

"Great to see you do, Eve. It's been a while. It's a good thing we have some time off," Rouge says.

"Uh, where's Omega?" Tails asks.

"He had a malfunction during our mission so he needs to remain at Headquarters," Shadow says.

"So you guys don't have another member on your team?" Cream asks.

"Don't you worry about us. The two of us can handle this just fine," Rouge says.

Omochao says, "That's not the point! The rules says that teams all have to have three members, otherwise they're disqualified!"

"Are you sure?" Rouge asks.

Eve nods her head, "Yes. The rule says that you need to have three people on a team. Me, Fiona, and Nic are one. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, are another. Amy, Cream, and Vector are a team. Finally, there's Jet, Wave, and Storm."

"Who?" Shadow says.

Jet says, "She means us. We're the Babylon Rogues."

"You look a lot like Eve. Are you friends with her?" Wave asks.

Eve says, "Actually, he's my brother. And before you ask, Sonic is my brother due me being adopted while Shadow is my older brother by blood to say."

"Which reminds me, guys this is my brother Shadow. Shadow these are my friends. Nic the Weasel, Fiona Fox, Jet, Wave, and Storm," Eve says.

Fiona walks towards Shadow, "Wow! He looks exactly like you. Are you sure he's older? He looks like he's the same age."

"Hmph," Shadow replies turning his head away.

Nic whispers to Eve, "Grouchy much."

"He's a bit on the serious side, but he's a really nice guy," Eve says.

Then Amy says, "The point it, you need to have another member."

"I was never good with rules," Rouge comments.

Then turns to Omochao, "So, care to join us?"

"Me?! My job is to cover the race, not risk my neck out on those courses!" Omochao panics.

"Ugh, fine," Rouge says.

Then she turns to Cosmo and Galaxina.

Cosmo quickly answers, "No thank you. I don't even know how to ride one."

"I'm going to pass too," Galaxina answers.

"Hmm," Rouge says.

Then notices a blue E-10000 walking with an extreme gear in his robotic arm.

Rouge calls out, "Oh, you over there? You here by yourself handsome?"

The robot turns to the gang and asks, "Are you addressing to me. I was just heading over too-"

Rouge quickly says with glee, "Great, so long as you're free, you can enter the race with us. Any objections, Shadow?

"Looks tough enough to me," Shadow says.

Fiona roll their eyes, "Are they serious?"

"Pretty much," Eve answers.

"I thought so. You know, Eve, your brother Shadow looks like you, but that's about it," Nic says.

"Don't Shadow can be a nice guy once you get to know him," Eve says.

Suddenly, the announcement says, "Alright racers, get ready to go at the starting line. Teams participating grab your Extreme Gears and meet at the starting line."

"Come on, we better get to the track," Wave says.

"Then let's go race," Sonic says.

Jet then says, "Don't forget Sonic, we're going to settle this one in for all. I'm going to prove I'm the fastest being on the planet."

"Then let's head to the track and race" Sonic says.

Sonic and Jet begin to head off to the starting line.

Before Jet leaves, he turns to Eve and says, "See you around."

Eve nods her head and Jet takes off. Eve's muzzle continues to be a light red color as she pets Jazz on her head. Close by, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Galaxina, Fiona, Nic, and Wave begin to giggle.

Eve turns to the girls and becomes confused, "What?"

"Oh nothin'," Nic answers.

"Oh, that was adorable," Amy says.

Cream says, "It's so sweet."

Eve quickly says, stammering, "Uh, well, I, uh, how about we get to the race. Jazz, you stay with Cosmo and Galaxina."

"Chao," Jazz answers, and flies to the two Seedrains.

"Bye," Eve says, and zips off.

The girls begin to giggle to see Eve's flustering. Shadow however, seeing the whole thing is a bit confused to see Eve behaving strange towards the hawk.

At the starting line, everyone is holding their extreme gears and are ready to race. At the same time, Cosmo, Galaxina, Cheese, and Jazz are sitting at the bleachers to see the races.

Omochao flies over and says, "Alright everyone. I'll quickly go over the rules. You all will follow the route around Soleanna to reach the finish line back here. Teach team will race to finish and gain points. First place gets you ten points. Second nine pints. Third will be eight, Fourth will be seven points. And the rest of the place are 1 points. First one to the finish earn the points."

"Alright everyone… on your marks…" Omochao says.

Everyone begins to step back at their positions.

Omochao says, "Get set…."

The contestants hold out their gears and ready to race.

"GO!" Omochao shouts.

The racers run out and throw their Extreme Gears as they hope on. Now they begin to ride their Extreme Gears across the city to win the prize.

The racers race on the road of the city and turn to the left as people catch from the ground or balconies of the buildings. They each expand the speed on their Extreme Gear. Sonic and Jet are already racing neck and neck with each other. Shadow and Eve are catching up with each other. Eve lands her Gear on a long pipe and slide across the course. Eve then jumps off and lands closer to Sonic and Jet.

Jet notices Eve and thinks, "Wow! Eve is better than the last time I competed against her."

Eve turns to see Jet looking at her. She blushes and turns her head away. As they surf on their Extreme Gear, Shadow catches up with them.

Sonic smirks, "I don't know, but those two seem to be focused on each other besides the race."

The racers continue to race against each other. From behind, the other teams are catching up with the four head racers.

Amy says, "I should have known Sonic and Eve will go all out."

"That's just the way they are. I never knew Shadow as really good on an extreme gear," Cream says.

Fiona continues to surf on her Extreme Gear. She jumps on a ram and then performs a triple three sixty. Nic turns to one of the side ramps and slide on the side. She then heads down at top speed.

Nic laughs, "This is awesome to ride on Extreme gears."

"I know, and Eve is already ahead of us," Fiona says.

"What do you expect?" Tails says, catching up with the others on his Gear.

Nic and Fiona turn to see Tails coming their way.

"Sonic and Eve are always fast on their extreme gears. I'm also surprised Shadow is already ahead of us already," Tails says.

"Let's catch up with them before they get too far ahead," Knuckles says.

The group then begin to speed their gears to catch up with the group. Coming at a top speed is the E-10000. It looks at Knuckles, Nic, and Amy. Suddenly, it's eyes glow a strange red color and clicking sounds seems to come out of it.

"Huh?" Knuckles replies, and turns his head you see the robot.

He shrugs his shoulders and continues to ride on his gear and catching up with the others. Of course, between the group, two of the Babylon Rogues are close to where Jet is.

"Remember Wave, Jet said that he doesn't want you to cheat," Storm says.

"You know I never cheat. He mostly want us to keep an eye out on Dr. Eggman after what happened last time," Wave says.

"I know. Let's catch up with him and earn us more points," Storm says.

Wave and Storm accelerate their Extreme Gear unknown that the robot is speeding behind them. The robot does the same thing like what it done with the others. It eyes glow red and makes strange clicking sounds.

On the bleachers, Cosmo, Galaxina, Cheese, and Jazz are excited and cheer for their friends.

Back in New Mobotropolis in Acorn Castle, Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters watch the television broadcast of the races. Many of the families including Sonic, Eve, and Shadow's families. Even Cream and Amy's mother, Tails' parents are watching the race. Sally and the Freedom Fights can't help but cheer with excitement. Even little Shun is clapping with glee.

On Angel Island, Julie-Su and the Chaos are at the Master Emerald shrine. Thanks to the antenna of Julie-Su metallic dreadlock, it's able to get a broadcast to a small TV so they can watch the race. Charmy and Ray cheer and Saffron smile. The others watch the race as they watch the Master Emerald for Knuckles.

Continuing with the race, everyone is cheering up a storm to see who will reach the finish line first. Cosmo and Galaxina are watching with smiles with the Chao. They wait to see their friends reaching the finish line.

Omochao holds his microphone and says, "The race is getting really intense as famous heroes and Extreme Specialists are reaching down the track to see who will win the first race."

He then look ahead, and says, "And here are our firsts one… two… three… four racers!"

Racing towards the finish line on their Extreme Gears are Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Eve. They all race neck and neck.

"Wow! Sonic, Shadow, Eve, and Jet are really on a role. Either one of those four can reach the first place prize. Either way, they will earn the major points," Omochao says,

On the track, Sonic, Eve, Shadow and Jet are racing neck and neck. The E-10000 is not far behind, followed by the rest of the Babylon Rogues.

Eve says, "This is so exciting. I love these Extreme Races as much as I love a speed races."

"Yeah, but I'm still going to win," Sonic says.

"Not if I beat you first," Jet says.

"You won't win," Eve says.

Shadow simply ignores the three eagerness and decides to continue racing. The group continues to speed on their Extreme Gears to reach the finish line up ahead. Omochao looks to see the four racers up ahead are closing in one them. So is the E-10000. The robot manages to reach close to them. Unknown to the group, one of the robot's eyes begin to glow a dim red color.

Suddenly, Eve hears clicking sounds, "Huh?"

Eve turns to see Shadow, Jet, and E-10000.

"That's weird. I could have sworn," Eve says.

She looks ahead to see the finish line is closing in.

Still watching the race, Omochao says, "And the winner of this race is…"

The race continue to speed until the four races speed past the finish line.

Omochao announces, "A photo finish!"

Everyone clap and cheer to see Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and Eve crossed the finish line. The E-10000 follow after them. Then everyone catch up and crossed the finish line. The hawk and the three hedgehogs jump off of their gears and walk out of the track along with everyone else.

After the race is finished, they see the scoreboard is up. Sonic is at first, Jet is second, Shadow is third, Eve is fourth. The E-10000 is at fifth. Everyone else has the two points for crossing the finish line. However, it's still anyone's game out there. And also, Amy is not pleased with Sonic at this moment.

Amy angrily says, "Yeesh, Sonic! Would it have killed you to go a little easy out there?"

"Hey, this is a serious competition, Amy," Sonic says.

"Chivalry is serious business, too! I'm a LADY!" Amy sternly says.

Sonic turns his head, "Hey, Eve, Tails, Knuckles… Back me up on this, would you?"

"Amy, you know that Sonic never hold back. Even I don't hold back, and he's my brother," Eve says.

"Yeah. I thought you like that about him?" Tails replies.

"But I'm supposed to be the one exception," Amy sternly says.

Knuckles sighs, "Exceptionally dense."

"Dense is right," Jet replies.

"Still, what was very excited. You did really good to Shadow?" Eve says.

Shadow simply nods her head.

"Speaking of which, how did you get so good on riding an Extreme Gear, Shadow?" Sonic asks.

"You can thank Eve for that," Shadow answers.

Eve smiles, "Yeah. During Shadow's last visit to town, I made him an Extreme Gear and taught him how to ride it. He's actually a faster learner than I was."

"Really? That's kind of cool," Fiona replies.

"Still, I'm having a funny feeling that this King Doc is Dr. Eggman and he's planning something," Nic says.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Knuckles says.

"For now, let's focus on having fun with this race and winning it," Sonic says.

Eve turns to Shadow, "Hey Shadow, maybe you should have the robot checked out. I thought he was making some strange clicking sound so I assume he might need to get checked out before the next race."

"Hmph. I don't remember hearing clicking sounds, are you sure you're not hearing things," Shadow says.

"I'm not sure Shadow. I could be wrong, but it's good to have him checked to make sure nothing's wrong," Eve says.

"Hmm, I guess we can put in some time to head to a repair shop. The race isn't until tomorrow anyway," Shadow says.

Sometime later, everyone gather together at the food court to have some lunch. After the race, it can make someone hungry.

Eve looks at the brochure and says, "According to the race program the next place will be racing is at Station Square tomorrow morning."

"Aww, I was hoping to do some sight seeing," Amy says.

"Me too. I wanted to buy souvenirs for mama," Cream says.

"It's okay. It said that a blimp will bring us to the city at 8:00 tonight," Eve says.

"Yay!"Cream happily says.

"Just remember, it's still anyone's game. We're good, but my team is still better. Still, anyone has a chance of winning the prize," Rouge says.

"Well, that's what we came here to do," Tails says.

"And to make sure a certain someone isn't causing trouble," Eve says.

"Just be careful, or I might decide to run off with the cash prize and treasure before you have a chance to collect," Rouge says.

Knuckles angrily says, "That's the only part of this you actually care about, isn't it?"

"And just exactly what's wrong with being in it for the treasure, hmmm?" Wave says with her arms crossed.

"Alright guys, let's save competing and winning on the track and focus on making sure our Gears are maintenance and we get a good rest," Eve says.

"She's right, it'll take more than brute force to win the next round," Knuckles says.

"And just want do you mean by that?!" Vector angrily says.

Jet remarks, "What's with the temper tantrum? Is this kindergarten?"

"Hey! Just because I got kids on my team doesn't mean I'm gonna take that from you!" Vector angrily says.

"Jet was looking at you when he said that, croc," Wave remarks.

Then Storm mocks, "The biggest kid in kindergarten!"

"Alright that's enough! I'll have you know our team has only One useless kid on it," Amy angrily says.

"What?! Me?!" Vector asks, shocked.

Eve sighs, "Oh brother."

Hours later, the girls are in one of the stores doing some shopping. They see clothes, jewels, accessories, and other nice items Soleanna has to offer. Eve is looking at a few clothes and accessories. Unknown to her, Jet is looking at Eve who is looking at the items.

Cosmo says, "There are so many nice stuff."

"I agree. There's even accessories with some flowers on it," Galaxina says.

"Oh, I really like this bag, but it seems very expensive," Eve says.

She holds out a black and red colored bag with silver studs on it.

Amy says, "We better get going soon. Buy whatever you want to get and let's go."

"Okay Amy," Cream happily.

Eve sighs, "I think I'll get something else, but the bag looks so nice."

Eve then puts the bag back on the shelf and head off to meet the others. Jet continues to look to see Eve leaving the bag behind. He then walks over to the bag and begins to think on what to do.

Hours go by and the Blimp is flying over the sky to take them to their next racing destination. In one of the rooms, Wave and Storm are fast asleep while Jet is sitting on a chair next to a desk. He brings out a box and opens it to see the black and red bag Eve wants.

"I hope Eve likes it, I better give it to her after the Grand Prix," Jet says.

He closes the box, turns off the lights and head off to bed.

In a different room of the Blimp, King Doc looks on the monitors checking out race from earlier today.

King Doc laughs, "Everything is going according to plan. Three more of the Grand Prix races and I will have them all. Soon, my greatest creation will be complete."

He then turns his head saying, "Just be sure to give me more Extreme riding and their data."

Standing before him. is the blue E-10000 that is on Shadow and Rouge's team. Soon, it's eyes begin to glowing red color.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: The New World Grand Prix Part 2

Early the next day, the blimp is lowering itself down towards the airfield in Station Square In one of the hotel rooms, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are fast asleep since the night before. Suddenly, a loud sound surround the area of the blimp. Turns out there are speakers in the rooms so everyone ends up with a rude awakening.

Omochao says on the speaker, "Good morning everyone, we've arrived at Station Square! Please meet in the Dining room with your Extreme Gear and we'll explain the next round of the race! Our host, King Doc will be waiting to give you further instructions."

In Team Sonic's room, the three boys groan with annoyed looks on their faces.

Sonic however is still sleeping, "Five more minutes."

"Sonic! Wake up!" Tails says.

Sonic groans as he opens his eyes, "I'm up. I'm up."

The three soon begins to wake up and grab their gears.

After waking up from their so called wake up call, the five teams are in the dining room having breakfast. What's strange, most of the breakfast items have something to do with eggs. On one of the tables, Team Treasure is having breakfast next to Team Sonic and Team Rose.

Eve says, "So girls, you excited for the next race?"

"I'm excited too, but I have to admit, this King Doc looks like King Egghead," Fiona says.

"No kidding," Eve says.

"Still, what is he up to?" Nic asks.

"That's something we need to find out," Eve says.

Sonic leans his chair to Eve, "Still, we're going to have a great time while we're adding it."

"I'm glad you're thinking the same way. Still, what exactly is he up to?" Eve asks.

"I have to agree with Eve. Eggman wouldn't plan something if he can't benefit from it," Tails says.

"He better not to anything stupid," Knuckles says.

"No offence, but that guy always done something insane, bad, and stupid," Eve says.

"Eh you don't say," Sonic says.

As the group talk someone walk over, "Hey Eve. Sonic."

Sonic and Eve turn their heads to see Jet, Wave, and Storm.

"Hey Jet, sorry I had to beat you yesterday, but it was a great run," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Well, I hope the fastest thing on land upped his game a bit," Jet says.

Then Storm says, "It's time we finally settle this food!"

But quickly says, "Er, I mean feud?... Yeah, that."

Soon, Team Treasure, Team Sonic, and Team Rose begin laughing.

"Food? Don't you mean Feud?" Amy remarks.

"That's kind of funny," Cream says.

Wave rolls her eyes, "Wow tripped over a monosyllabic word, Storm. Good for you…"

Eve stops laughing with a smile on her face. She turns to see Jet looking at her.

Eve says, "Morning Jet."

"Uh well, morning Eve," Jet says, blushing a little.

Then asks, "So, are you uh, ready for the races?"

"Only if you are. I'll be sure to do better this time," Eve says.

"Yeah," Jet says.

Wave snickers and whispers, "Jet is so head over heels for her."

"What was that?" Jet asks, turning his head towards Wave with a confused look.

Wave turns her head away, "Nothing."

At a different table, Shadow and Rouge are looking at the crowd. Shadow is even more confused about Eve and Jet reacting funny towards each other.

Shadow turns to Rouge, "Rouge, if you don't mind me asking, how much do you know about Jet?"

"Jet? Well, he's a leader of a group called the Babylon Rogues. They're also known as Treasure Hunters. Thieves I guess, but they also well Extreme Specialist. Oh yeah, and Jet has a major crush on Eve and I think she feels the same way towards him," Rouge says.

"A crush?" Shadow says, confused.

"Oh, did your baby sister not tell you about her little crush on a Rogue. No surprises there, she's a bit embarrassed about it," Rouge says.

Shadow turns to see Eve and Jet looking at each other.

"Hmm, I guess Eve does like him, and he seems to like her. I think I better keep an eye on him and on the race," Shadow thinks.

Walking to teams is King Doc accompanied by Omochao.

King Doc laughs, "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Hello racers, glad to see you're up. I hope you're ready for the second day of the race. Later we'll be racing in Station Square. Many of the roads are clear to create twisted turn race course. Later in the evening, we'll be racing in Spagonia. This one will be a Night race, so make sure you get some sleep before then. See you in the center of Station Square."

King Doc takes his leave to get things ready for Station Square's Race. Sonic and the others look at each other with interested looks.

"A race at night?" Cream says, confused.

"That actually sounds kind of cool," Eve says.

"Would we need to bring a jacket?" Amy asks.

"A race at night. That sounds exciting, especially for my taste," Rouge says.

Eve turns to Rouge, "For you it's a blast. Remember when Eggman blocked the sun, you actually enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed it?" Nic asks, confused.

"What? I'm a bat, what do you expect," Rouge says.

Tails turns to Nic, "She does have a point."

"Well, living in the dark is just plan depressing," Nic comments.

Eve stands, "Well, if we're all finish. I like to head to the race track."

"Um Mr. Shadow, where's Mr. Robot? Since we're going to head to the race, shouldn't he be joining us?" Cream asks.

"Uh-oh… the little dear's run off again," Rouge says.

Right on cue, the E-10000 walks by and seems in perfect condition to race.

"There he is," Cream says.

Omochao thinks, "Hmmmm, is it just me or does that robot look more than a little familiar?"

Omochao says, "Anyway, if you all ready for the race. Please, follow me."

Sometime later, everyone arrives in the race track in Station Square. All the teams have their Extreme Gears and accessories. They all line up to be ready for the next trace. The audience cheer happily for the excitement of the race and who are going to be racing. The Seedrain sisters and Chaos are sitting in the front row to see the group. Tails turns to see Cosmo as she waves to him. Tails blush and waves back. Watching from the private room, King Doc is watching the race with a sinister smile. Omochao flies over to see the racers ready to race.

Omochao flies over and says, "Alright everyone, today is the second round of the race. Remember to follow the course route. There are more ramps and obstacles on this race so make sure your Extreme Gear skills are sharp and your wits even sharper."

"On your marks…" Omochao says.

The racers run back.

"Get set…" Omochao adds.

The racers put on their goggles.

Omochao shouts, "Go!"

The racers run past the starting line and hope on their Extreme Gears to surf on it.

"And there off. We're at the second round of the race and the racers are already on fire," Omochao says.

The racers turn at the left corner and speed down the read. As they on the race track, the team speed to see a large ramp. Everyone jump high over a bridge. Then the racers come down and continue to speed.

Omochao says, "Woah! This is epic. This time the racers are so close together, it's almost hard to see a specific team winner."

The races continue to race along the track. Eve, Knuckles, Jet, and Shadow are reaching neck and neck approaching Jet and Sonic who are at first place. The E-10000 is surfing along with them as well. Like before, the E-10000 eyes begins to glow red and begins to make some strange clicking sound.

"Huh?" Knuckles says, confused.

He turns around to see the E-10000 surfing by him. The way the robot moving is looking a little funny to him.

Knuckles thinks, "What is that robot up to?"

Knuckles decides to continue riding his gear. Eve and Fiona accelerate their speed. They both jump on small ramp and perform spins and twirls. Eve then creates a swift wind and is able to pass Sonic and Jet.

Eve waves, "See you later, boys."

"You won't hold first place for long, sis," Sonic says.

Jet thinks, "Hmm, looks like Eve remembers my old trick. Better keep focus to be them."

Race down the path and soon head down the hill of the road. Soon, Storm and Wave catch up close to the front of the race. Tails, Cream, and Amy ride on three different railings and soar over the race tracks.

Cream cheers, "Weeeeee!"

"This is so exciting," Amy says.

"Don't forget, we're in a race, so we need to keep up with the others," Tails says.

The three continue to ride on their individual railing until they land back on the race track and are closing in at the Babylon Rogues and the other racers. The racers are speeding faster that it's hard for anyone to see who is going to pass the others except for the Rogues, Sonic, and Eve who are ahead of the pack.

At the private stands, King Doc watches the races from the monitor.

He chuckles and says, "This is working better than I hope. Everyone is really getting into the races. Plus, Sonic and Eve, along with their friends are really wowing the crowd. Not to mention, helping me in the process. Things couldn't have been better."

He takes a sip of his drink and says, "Even I'm starting to get excited. Of course, there will be a big surprise for them all once the four races have been run."

He then laughs, sounding very familiar to anyone who is hearing it.

Back at the races, the Freedom Fighters and others are on a roll. Each of the racers are speeding to get past the other to win the prize. Soon, the racers see speed boosters all over the course up ahead. Eve is the first to ride over one of the speed boosters and goes very fast. Sonic, Jet, Shadow, Knuckles, Nic, and Vector speed over the speed booster and accelerate their speed on their Gears. The racers continue to speed on the boosters and they are trying to pass each other to get the most points.

Sometime later at the end of the course, Omocha flies over the finish line to see the racers are closing in.

"Woah! All of the racers are closing in to the finish that it's going to be a little hard who will reach the finish line first," Omochao says, surprised and excited.

At the front of the pack, the Babylon Rogues, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream are trying to reach the finish line first. However, the E-10000 is closing in as well. As the robot does before. It looks at the racers with strange red glowing eyes and make strange clicking sounds. Knuckles turns to see the robot and this time he hears the clicking and see the robot moving it's head around and it's body.

"What in the? What is that robot doing? I definitely hearing something from that machine. And why is it moving funny?" Knuckles asks.

Up ahead, the finish line is closing in.

Omochao announces, "And the winner is."

Just then the first crosses the finish line, Omochao announces, "Eve from Team Treasure."

Then the others crosses the finish line. Omochao announces, "Surprisingly, E-10000 come in second. Fiona comes in third, and Knuckles comes in four. The rest crosses the finish line. What a rush. The audience is going wild."

Everyone clap and cheer with excitement that the race ends up spectacular. Knuckles jumps off his Extreme Gear and turns to see the robot hoping off as well. Knuckles then firmly glares at the teammate Shadow and Rouge require.

After the end of the race, everyone is getting a little rest before heading to their next destination. Knuckles walk over to the E-10000 to have an aggressive talk.

Knuckles confronts the robot, "Hey! Robot! Just what are you up to?!"

"Hmph. Don't blame your own poor performance on my teammate," Shadow says.

This makes Knuckles angry, "What'd you say?!"

The two soon begin to glare at each other until Eve get between the pair and stop them fighting.

"Now, now, let's all stay calm, here," Eve says.

Omochao flies over and says, "She's right, there's no need for fighting. What seems to be the problem?"

"I know what I saw! He was making these weird clicking sounds and moving around all funny-like!" Knuckles says.

"You say there was foul play?! If so, this is a very serious problem!" Omochao says.

"That's weird. Shadow told me that he went to the repair shop, the problem should have been fixed," Eve says.

"Let's roll back to the tape," Omochao says.

Omochao uses his robotic eyes to shine lights like a projector. The clip of the recent race is rolling. Knuckles is racing close to the E-10000. They watch and listen to the race very carefully. So far, they haven't seen anything a miss.

"Hmm… I'm not picking up any strange sound here," Omochao says.

Eve turns to Knuckles, "Knuckles, are you sure you heard something?"

"Positive," Knuckles says.

Tails says, "Neither of us heard anything either, Knuckles."

"You sure you're not just imagining things, buddy?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles scoffs it off, and turns to the robot, "Just watch it. I've got my eyes on you…"

"Why would we cheat anyway?" Rouge asks with a smirk.

"Well, just keep it above board, would ya?" Knuckles asks.

"Do you think the robot is experiencing another problem, Shadow?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure," Shadow answers.

Then says, "By the way, Eve, there's something I like to talk to you about. In private."

Eve blinks her eyes a few times. The two hedgehogs walk in the city on their own before heading to their next racing destination.

"So Eve, do you have feelings for Jet?" Shadow asks, getting to the point.

Eve blushes so hard that her muzzle turns red, "What? I-I-I mean. What I meant to say is that? We'll. I like him, but not entirely sure. I mean."

"Eve, calm down. I won't pray even further. Though, I advise you to be a little careful around him. Rouge told me about his reputation a bit being a Rogue, thief, and a hunter," Shadow says.

"I guess. I mean, I do like Jet, but not entirely sure if he's… you know," Eve says.

Shadow nods his head, "I understand. I won't be involved in your personal life and your kind of relationship in others. However, try to be sure if the ones you want to be with is right for you."

"I understand, I'm not certain yet. There's still things I need to do and want to do before thinking about being with someone," Eve says.

"You're right. For now, let's focus on the race. And try not to get caught up in your romance," Shadow says, showing a grin.

Eve blushes hard and screams, "Wipe that grin off your face!"

Shadow thinks, "You never change."

Sometime later, the five teams are in the lobby of the blimp as they heading to Spagonia. Their next destination for the race. Wave, Eve, and Tails are tuning up their Gears. Jazz sleeps next to Eve as she works on her Gear. Sonic is having a chili dog. Everyone else is either relaxing or playing a board game.

Cream picks up a card and happily says, "Yay! I get to move three spaces!"

Cream then move her game piece and places on a green square.

"It is nice to relax on a blimp," Cosmo says.

"It's very nice. I can't believe we're going to be racing at night," Amy says with excitement.

"Yeah. It will be a nice change, but will you be okay Cream?" Fiona asks.

"Huh?" Cream says, confused.

"Well, it's going to happen during the night and you are young so you might get tired while racing in the dark," Fiona says.

Cream shakes her head with a smile, "Oh, you don't need to worry. I stayed up late before, including one of our missions."

"Yeah. you don't have anything to worry about. Cream is going to race great," Amy says.

"Have to agree. I'm surprised you're able to keep up with us for being a small little bunny rabbit," Nic says.

"Well, I do my best to catch up and to be tough as you guys," Cream says.

Wave turns to Cream, "You sure are one brave rabbit."

"She is. You should have seen her when she battled against a combat robot that can copy abilities. If fact, we would have been finished if it wasn't for Cream and Cheese," Sonic says.

Cheese lands on Sonic's head and gives him a hug, "Chao Chao."

"Those two can fight? This I have to see. It will be entertaining… watching someone being physically served by a child and a chao. Will brighten up my day," Jet says.

"Yeah. Even though she did it to save our necks," Eve says.

After arriving in Spagonia, Sonic and the others have their Extreme Gears place on the table. Since they have the Gears check out, they decide to have a little fun. However, a mysterious figure walks over to the Extreme Gear.

Hours have gone by and the area is dark enough for the lights to go on all over the city. There are different color on the tracks. The citizens are amazed to see the race lights up like a Christmas tree.

The racers are at the track and ready to race. The lights for the starting race change from red… to yellow… and finally to green. Soon, the racers are racing once again on the night track. They are so amazed by it.

"Wow! This looks so epic!" Sonic says.

"It looks so colorful," Amy says.

"This place is really sparkling. It almost like a road of glowing gems," Rouge says.

Shadow sternly glares at Rouge, "Is gems the only thing you can think of?"

"Of course. I do have a thing for jewelry and other kinds of treasures," rouge says.

"Especially since you take them from somewhere or someone else," Fiona says, bitter.

Nic places her hand on her shoulder, "Easy there Fiona. You know that bat always like to get under our skin."

"You're right," Fiona says with a sigh.

"Come on girls, let's go race and have some fun," Eve says.

"You're right, let's go," Fiona says.

As they stand at the starting ling in Spagonia, Omochao is glowing bright colors as he holds a microphone.

Omochao announces, "Hello everyone, welcome to the third round of our Grand Prix. This will be our first Night Extreme Gear race. The rules remain the same and make sure you follow the path in the dark areas. Now racers, start your gears."

The racers begin to position themselves to race.

"On your marks… get set… GO!" Omochao announces.

The racers carry on the same routine. They run pass the starting line as they throw and jump on their Extreme Gears, and begin to ride in the city of Spagonia. Because it's at night, the bright color lights are lighting up the racecourse. Team Hero see the railings are lighting up in different colors. They soon ride on it and slide over the tracks.

Team Treasure see a few ramps up ahead and jump on them. Each of the girls perform Extreme Gear tricks. The girls smile as they have having a fun time. The Babylon Rogues, Team Dark, and Team Rose are picking up their speed as they race in the dark.

Amy turns to Cream, "This is so cool."

"Yes Amy. the place looks beautiful in the dark," Cream says.

Team Treasure race by to see them.

"Hey guys, sorry can't stay and talk, but we're racing," Eve says.

"You won't beat us this time," Amy says.

"Yeah. We'll win this round and win the cash and treasure," Vector says.

The racers speed up their Extreme Gears and begin to see a few loops coming this way.

"Wow! Not everyday you see a loop d loop on the race track," Sonic says.

"And it looks like we're going to go over it," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve are the first to come up with the first loop. Everyone else begin to follow. The ride around one loop. Then they ride over the other loop. Soon, the racers continue to ride over the race. They turn the gears leaf and then right follow the course.

The racers soon go through a tunnel. The tunnel has multiple colors as they ride through the tunnel. As they race, Vector, Rouge, Amy, Cream, and the Babylon Rogues are racing close together. The E-10000 race by them and it does the same thing as it does with the others. The E-10000 gloves red and it makes this strange clicking sound as it moves around kind of funny. Eve hears the funny sound and turns to see the E-10000. She then suddenly notice that it's starting to smoke a little.

Eve thinks, "Huh? Something funny about that robot. For something Shadow and Rouge pick on from the street, it sure has a good chip on it's shoulder. However, there is something weird about it."

Eve continues to race on her gear. At the head of the racers, Jet and the Babylon Rogues are taking the lead. Suddenly, something strange begins to happen. His Extreme Gear suddenly begins to shut down.

Jet looks at his gear, "What in the?"

Jet tries to press his food on the acceleration, but nothing is working. Soon, Jet begins to fall behind as the others begin to catch up. Eve turns to see Jet is falling behind from the pack. She also notices Jet is struggling with his gar.

Eve thinks, "Something's not right."

Eve begins to slow down her and is being left behind by the racers. Eve shift her Gear towards Jet to see him struggling with his Gear.

Eve asks, "Jet, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. My gear is suddenly starting to shut down," Jet says.

"What? How?" Eve asks, shocked.

"I don't know. Wave usually have everything double checked," Jet says.

Eve says, "Hope on my gear and I'll get you to the finish line."

"Uh thanks," Jet says, feeling flush.

Jet hops on Eve's Extreme Gear. Then he leans over to grab his. Eve then accelerate her Extreme Gear and speed their way to continue the race. Jet and Eve look at each other. They soon turn their head away feeling flush. Eve's muzzle is even turning to a bright red color.

After the race, and the strange difficulties, everyone return to the blimp to get ready for the last race. So far, Shadow has won this round. Nic, Sonic, and Tails win after him. However, after arriving at the blimp, things soon are becoming a bit heated. Jet and Eve explain what has happened on the track and Wave takes a look at Jet's Gear.

Jet yells at Wave, "What the heck was that, Wave? Did you even tune our Gear before the race?!"

"Their specs should have been totally optimized…" Wave says, unsure about the situation.

"Yeah, well halfway through the race, I started losing power," Jet says.

"That shouldn't be possible…" Wave says, looking at Jet's gear.

Storm says, "Well it ain't the boss' fault. If he says he lost 'cause of you, it's 'cause of you!"

"Nobody asked you! Now hush for a minute. I'm thinking," Wave says.

The rest of Team Treasure and Team Sonic along with Cosmo, Galaxina, and Jazz walk over to hear some trouble.

"Hey Jet, what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. Halfway through the race, my gear started losing power," Jet says.

Tails walk over, "If you like, I could take a look at your Gear, maybe help see what went wrong with then?"

"Keep your mitts off!" Wave says, pushing Tails away.

Wave examines Jet's Extreme Gear to see the trouble. She checks it out from inside and out. Top to bottom.

Finally, she is able to find the problem, "Ah!"

"What is it?" Jet asks.

"I'm sorry, it seems the radiator module on the core unit got shaken loose," Wave says.

"But how is that?!" And why now, during THIS race?!" Jet asks, shocked.

"It's strange. I made sure the radiator module is firmly connected to the core. So it shouldn't have gotten loose," Wave says.

"Do you think someone messed up with your Gear?" Eve ask.

"I'm not sure. I double anyone can mess up my gear without leaving something behind," Wave says.

"Too true, those things aren't easy to come out," Eve says.

"Can you fix it?" Fiona asks.

"It's easily fixable. It might have been a malfunction or something. Either way, let's be sure it doesn't happen again," Jet says.

"Too many strange things are happening in this Grand Prix… and I don't like it," Knuckles says.

Just then, the rest of the racers walk over.

Amy asks, "What's going on?"

"Somehow, Jet's parts came loose and he slowed down in the middle of the race," Eve says.

"How did it happen?" Cream asks.

"We're not sure. It's either a little accident or someone sabotage Jet's Gear on purpose," Sonic says.

Eve then notices, "Shadow? Rouge? Where's your robot friend?"

"He's being in the repair shop. Apparently he was spouting a little smoke when he came crossing the finish line so we asked to check it out," Shadow says.

"Shadow, I'm starting to think that Knuckles is right about that robot. I heard him making this strange clicking sounds now and it's moving funny," Eve says.

"Huh?" Rouge says.

Knuckles then says, "I told you!"

"What are we going to do?" Galaxina asks.

"I'm not sure," Amy says.

"I'm starting to believe that this Grand Prix is one of Eggman's tricks. King Doc has to be Dr. Eggman," Cosmo says.

"No kidding. That guys can be so predictable these days," Sonic says.

"Yeah. No kidding," Eve says, narrowing his eyes.

"You think he's using the robot for something?" Rouge asks.

"It's possible. When we arrive at the last race course in Metal City, we'll have to keep a close eye on King Doc and the E-10000 to see what is going on," Eve says.

"I hope we figure this out before something weird happens," Jet says.

"With Eggman, everything seems to be weird and crazy," Sonic says.

The group soon begin to come up with a way to figure out what their host and the robot are up to and what they can benefit from it.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: The New World Grand Prix Part 3

The next day, the racers in the blimp arrive in Metal City where the final rouge of the World Grand Prix will take place. The city has large buildings where many Mobians and Humans live. Metal City is one of the places that is full of advanced technology. There are transportation tubes for hover cars, boards, and delivery.

Arriving in the city, are the five team competitors. They are amazed to see the city around here.

"Wow! This place reminds me of Future City," Eve says.

"Yeah. It looks futuristic," Fiona says.

"So where's King Doc anyway?" Knuckles asks.

Omochao flies over and says, "King Doc is at the starting line having everything ready for the race. The race will be taking place this afternoon. The award ceremony will take place at three o' clock. Between the time, you can have some lunch, go explore the city, and have a relaxing and fun time."

"Thanks Omochao," Amy says.

"You're very sweet," Cream says.

"Thank you. I'm just doing my job. I'll be at the starting line waiting for your arrival," Omochao says.

Then the robot Chao flies off to continue with the race.

"Well, looks like we have some time before the race starts. What should we do?"

"I wish they get the race on with it. I want to win the cash and treasure," Vector says.

"Oh Vector" Eve says.

Eve then heads off, "I'm going to make a call before the race starts."

"Okay Eve, make sure you're no on the line for too long," Sonic says.

"Sure," Eve says.

Eve heads to a video phone and makes a call. On the screen, she sees her birth mother Obsidian and she is holding baby Shun.

"Hello?" Obsidian says.

Eve says, "Hi mom. Hi Shun."

"Hello Eve, how are you, your brothers, and your friends doing at the race?" Obsidian asks with a smile.

Eve nods her head, "We're having a great time. However, we're starting to think Dr. Eggman is up to his old tricks."

"Well, from what you told me and your father about, we wouldn't be surprised," Obsidian says.

"Yeah. So how's Shun doing?" Eve asks.

"He's doing fine, but he misses you too," Obsidian says, showing Shun the screen.

Baby Shun giggles to see Eve and places his hand on the screen.

Eve smiles, "Hi Shun, I'm glad to see you're doing great. I miss you."

Baby Shun giggles and shows a big smile on his face.

"So how is everyone doing?" Eve asks.

"Everyone is doing fine. Luckily, there hasn't been any trouble since you all are gone, so we're all safe," Obsidian says.

Eve sighs in relief, "That's good."

Then says, "I should get going soon. The race will be starting soon."

"Very well, remember to be careful on the track, and watch out for Dr. Eggman and his tricks," Obsidian says.

"You don't have to worry about that. We're always careful with Dr. Eggman is around. Then again, I don't think we're able to have much fun with him around, but we have fun messing with him," Eve says.

Obsidian and Shun giggle with smiles on their faces.

Eve says, "Well, tell dad, and my adopted family I said hi. After the race is done, we'll head home."

"Bye Eve, have fun," Obsidian says.

Eve hangs up the video phone and head off to the race tracks.

Sometime later, the racers are at the race tracks getting ready to race against each other in the final round.

Omochao flies over the starting line and announces, "Alright everyone, the final round of the World Grand Prix is about to begin. Be ready for this is an intensive course of the race. Racers, at your stations."

All the racers hold their Extreme Gears in their arms.

Omochao announces, "On your marks… Get set!"

The racers step a few steps back and hold their Extreme Gears in their hands.

Omochao shouts, "GOOOO!"

With that,the racers run past the starting like at the other races, hop on their gears and ride down the race track to start the final race of the World Grand Prix.

The racers turn down the left and begin to travel through the city. Many people and Mobians cheer with excitement to see the racers are flying down the road. The first place they travel through is a tunnel that is dark, but shines with yellow dim lights.

Ahead of the group, Sonic, Jet, Eve, Amy, Fiona, Cream, and E-10000 are riding on the Gears ahead. Suddenly, large thick poles begins to rise from the ground and attaching to the ceiling.

Amy screams, "Look out!"

"Giant poles! You gotta be kidding?!" Vector says.

"What are we going to do?" Cream asks.

"Out best day is to dodge them," Eve answers.

The races begins to dodge the giant which poles. They all in different directions to get past the poles.

As Wave turns, she says, "I never knew these are the obstacles they have in mind for this race."

"Focus guys, we need to get past them if we're going to finish," Jet says.

"They're so thick that they're almost close together," Storm says.

Meanwhile, Team Treasure are able to get out of the way of the thick poles. And soon comes out of the tunnel to see they are in one of the tube roads above the city.

Fiona says, astonished, "Whoa! This looks amazing!"

"No kidding. We can see the whole city from here," Eve says.

Nic laughs, "Much as I like to do some sight seeing, but we got a race finish."

"You're right. Let's do it to it," Eve says.

Fiona laughs, "You and Sonic are too much alike."

"Well, he is the brother I grew up with, and Shadow is as well," Eve says.

Team Treasure continue to surge on the tube road. Soon, they are catching up with Team Dark, Team Sonic, and the Babylon Rogues. Up ahead, Sonic, Shadow and Jet are taking the lead and their teammates are catching up. Soon, Team Treasure are able to catch up with the others. At the same time, the Teams are keeping a close by.

Eve turns to the robot and thinks, "I have to remember. We're also trying to see if that robot does anything funny."

Eve then uses her Extreme Gear to ride the tube on top of the ceiling and swirls back on to the bottom. She goes from upside down to right side up. As she performs the move, the E-10000 eyes turn red and makes strange clicking sounds. This time, Shadow, Sonic, and Jet heat sound and turn to see the robot is close by. Sonic decides to have a bit of fun. He speeds in front of Shadow and stands backwards on the gear with a smirk on his face. Shadow however glares at him with an annoyed expression. Sonic then turns around and presses the button on his foot to accelerate the Gear's speed.

Seeing this, Eve laughs as she rolls her eyes, even though Shadow isn't amused with Sonic's amusement.

Soon, the racers leave the clear tunnel and travel down the road. They soon find themselves on the road of Metal City again. Vector uses a speed booster to accelerate his speed and jumps on the ramp. Then performs a 180 in the air. Then lands on the ground as his gain some speed.

Shadow sees a curve that also counts for a ramp. He rides up and performs a 360. Then lands on the curve and gain speed. Racers continue to speed down the city. Some of them ride on the railings that go around the city area. They continue to jump on ramps and perform tricks to help gain some speed. The racers are doing what it takes to win.

Tails lands on his gear and look to notice something shocking, "What in the world?"

What Tails notice is that the E-10000 is starting to spewing out smoke from its body.

Seeing Eve is the closest, Tails shouts, "Eve! Eve!"

Eve turns her head around, "Tails?"

"Eve, you have to get to Shadow and Rouge! Something's wrong with their teammate!" Tails calls out.

"Huh?" Eve says, confused.

She looks to see the robot up ahead. She gasps in shock to see smoke coming out of the robot.

"Uh oh," Eve says, concern.

Then turns to Tails, "Don't worry Tails, I'll get the word. Keep an eye on it."

Eve then presses the button on her Gear to help gain speed. Soon, she sees Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Rouge.

Eve calls out, "Shadow! Shadow! Shadow, we got a problem!"

Eve's yelling catches the attention of not only Shadow, but Rouge and some of the other teams.

"What is it Eve, we're getting close to the finish line," Sonic says.

"We got more important things to worry about,something wrong with Shadow's robot teammate," Eve says.

"What could be the matter? He was fine when he started racing," Rouge asks.

"He was, but now is exposing more smoke like a team engine," Eve says.

Sonic, Shadow, and some of the others turn to see what Eve says is true. The robot begins to expose some smoke all over its body.

"This doesn't look good," Shadow says.

"I don't know, but we need to do something," Eve says.

"Well, he better not collapse, otherwise, he's getting canned," Rouge says.

"That's mean," Cream angrily says.

"Come on Rouge, he's your teammate. At least help him," Amy says.

"Why are you getting upset about it?" Rouge asks.

Shadow says, "We're almost close to the finish line, he'll get some help there."

"And there it is," Rouge says.

They look to see the finish line up ahead and are closing in. Soon, they cross the finish line. Sonic and Eve tied for first place. Shadow reach second, and Vector takes third place. Amy takes fourth Soon the rest cross the finish line.

After the race is done, everyone land on the ground from their Gears and head out of the way. At the same time, they see the E-10000 having smoke coming out of him and is beginning to collapse.

Shadow walks over and asks, "Hey, you all right? Hold it together?"

"His timing is great. At least we finish the races that needs to be run so he doesn't need to do all this anymore," Rouge says.

Cream says in concern, "At least he can rest."

Sonic and the others gather together to see the robot is not doing so hot.

"Is it alright?" Sonic asks.

"Maybe it's radiator is burning," Eve says.

"We should get it to the repair shop," Fiona says.

Soon enough, four of the five teams wait at the repair shop. Omochao walks out of the repair shop to see the teams.

Cream asks, "Is Mr. robot going to be alright Mr. Omochao?"

"He's be fine. He's just a little heated, but with rest he'll be as good as new," Omochao says.

"That's good to hear," Amy says.

"Yeah. At least we finish the race so he can get a good rest," Eve says.

Cream looks around and asks, "Um where have the rest of Team Dark gotten off to?!"

The others look around to notice Shadow and Rouge are gone.

"Hey, where they go?" Sonic asks.

"They were with us a few minutes ago," Knuckles says.

"Now that you mention it, I don't see either of them around. Where could they disappeared to," Omochao says.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch where Rouge might have gone," Eve says, holding a firm stare.

Outside of the races, Rouge is holding two bags and is holding a smile on her face. Suddenly, Shadow steps in front of her with a stern glare on his face.

"What are you up to, Rouge?" Shadow asks.

"Nothing much, just getting what I came for," Rouge says. Then begins to walk off.

Suddenly, they hear, "Shadow! Rouge!"

The two look to see Eve, Omochao and Jazz hurrying towards them.

"Just what are you doing out there? Come back! The Award ceremony will begin in an our!" Omochao says.

Rouge places the bags down and says, "Sorry, but I have better things to do. I have what I came for."

Shadow crosses his arms and turns his head away, "I'm not interested either."

"What's in those bags, Rouge?" Eve asks.

"My prizes. What else?" Rouge says.

Omochao exclaims, "Wait, did you just steal the cash purse and treasure from the Grand Prix Headquarters?! Those are just dummy props for display! The real prizes are locked in the safe!"

This shocked Rouge, "Oh, you have to be joking. Of all the silly wastes of time."

"Come on Rouge, the ceremony is going to coming up soon so the crash and treasure should be at the race track," Eve says.

"Well, I suppose you're right," Rouge says.

Shadow sternly says, "How annoying, but I suppose we have no choice."

"Well, we better meet the others," Eve says.

With that, the two hedgehogs, bat, and robotic chao had off to meet the others at the starting line of the race track.

After all four races are run for the competition, the competitors meet at the center of the race close to the start and finish line. Everyone is excited to see the ceremony is going to start now. Flying with the flying camera to the ceremony is Omochao, their eye in the sky.

Omochao announces, "Nice work out there, racers! Now it's time for the big award ceremony you've all been waiting for! Presenting the prizes, our host King Doc, on his way here with a pile of cash!"

Omochao turns to see the host of the race coming over now, "Ohh, and here he is now!"

King Doc walks in front of the racers with the camera facing him and has the microphone in his hand.

King Doc says, "Ohh ho ho ho ho! Well, everyone? I trust you found my Grand Prix suitable challenge? Unfortunately, none of the viewers at home did! They've written in clamoring for more extreme competition."

The racing teams look at each other with confused looks. Then turn to the host of their race.

King Doc continues, "And so! I took the liberty of constructing the ultimate Gear-jockey robot. Ready for the 'Real' finals?!"

Everyone becomes shocked and confused to hear that they have to run another race and this one is the 'Real' finals.

"Whaaat?! That's not fair! Nobody said anything about this!" Amy angrily says.

"Yeah. There were supposed to be four races," Fiona says.

Jet says, "'Ultimate Gear-jockey'? Please! I'll prove that wrong here and now!"

"We're not going to be out raced by some machine," Wave says.

"Yeah. The boss is going to show that robot who the real winner is," Storm says.

"Guys, don't you think it's weird that he decided to have this final now of all times," Eve says.

"Dirty tricks, and that voice…" Shadow says, looking at the host.

Then says, "Just how we suspect who you are, Doctor."

"Er, who's that? I'm Doc, king of Tor-" King Doc panics.

But Sonic cuts in, "Ha! The jig's up, Eggman! Why don't you just drop the act?"

"Because I'm King Doc you spiny twerp! Now shut up and race! Or don't you want a mountain of cash and/or treasure?" King Doc angrily says.

Vector says, "I hope for your sake that's not another lie."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is," Nic mutters.

"I say we show 'King Doc' along with his 'Gear-Jockey' robot who's boss," Eve says.

"I'm with you on this one, Eve. No way I'm going to lose to a robot," Jet says.

"Yeah. Bring it on," Sonic says.

Just then, the E-10000 walk over to Shadow and Rouge, much to Team Dark's confusion.

Rouge asks, "Wait, weren't you out of commission?"

"This whole thing smells fishy," Sonic says, placing his hand on his chin.

"Yeah. I'm getting the feeling he's up to something with this robot," Eve says.

Omochao hears the conversation and says, "Wait, King Doc is really Dr. Eggman?! That… actually, that explains a lot."

Then announces, "But hey, who am I to question these things? In any case, I'm sure everything will be clear by the end of this new, FINAL final round!"

At the race track, the racers begin begin to race on their gears. So far, the only robot they are able to see is the E-10000 on Team Dark. Sonic, and Eve figure that the E-10000 is the Gear Jockey robot King Doc mention. They ride their Extreme Gear around Metal City all over again.

Eve and Sonic turn around to see the E-10000 is starting to catch up with them. Jet and Storm are passing past it.

Jet smirks and says, "So much for Gear-jockey."

"Yeah. That thing doesn't seem that tough," Jet says.

The E-10000, "You're sentence is inedible."

"Who asked you?" Storm angrily asks.

Then hits the robot on his head, but Storm screams, "Ow! It's head is like a brick."

"Forget that robot, we got a race to win," Wave says.

"She's right. I want to show that robot who's boss," Jet says with a grin.

Eave sighs as she rolls her eyes.

The race continues as the Teams. At the same time, they see keep a close eye on the prepared Gear-Jockey robot. The teams continue to race across the same race course all together.

Soon enough the racers are able to cross the finish line and some of them are able to beat the Gear-Jockey robot.

After the race against the Gear-Jockey robot, everyone gather together to finally have the race over with.

Jet remarks with his arms crossed, "Hah, he wanted to call that scrap metal the fastest Gear-jockey? Pffft!"

"For a Grand Prix host, he doesn't know much about Extreme Gear, doesn't he?" Wave remarks.

Then Storm says, "Now, let's see that cash! Where's all the treasure at?!"

Everyone looks around to notice that King Doc/Dr. Eggman isn't around.

"Hey where is he anyway?" Eve asks.

"Don't tell me he split to try to get out paying?" Rouge says.

Shadow looks around, "Now that you mention it, I don't see him."

"Yeah. Where in Mobius did he go?" Nic asks.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar laughter, "Ohh ho ho ho!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Dr. Eggman dressed in a white shirt, red jacket with yellow buttons and cuffs on the sleeves, and zipper, black pants, white gloves with matching scarf, and goggles on his head.

"Well, look who decides to finally show up," Eve says.

"It's Dr. Eggman, so he is pretending to be King Doc just like we thought," Amy says.

"That's not nice to trick up like that," Cream says.

Sonic says, "Finally decides to come clean, huh, Eggman?"

Eggman smirks and says, "You fools had no idea I was using the E-10000 to recording your racing data since the first race. You played right into my trap."

He then shows Extreme Gear and says, "I've plugged your combined data into this custom Gear, creating the fastest rig ever to exist!"

Hearing Eggman's confessions makes sense to everyone, especially Knuckles and Eve.

"So that was his game with all this sneaking around," Knuckles says.

Tails turns to Knuckles, "Guess you weren't just paranoid after all, Knuckles."

"That also explains the strange clicking sound we've been hearing. That robot has been collecting our data when we race on the tracks," Eve says.

Sonic facepalm his head, "This is a lame stunt, even for you, Eggman."

"It's the most lamest scheme I ever heard," Fiona says.

"You can say that again," Eve says.

Eggman asks with a grin, "Well, how about it? Are any of you brave and stupid enough to challenge me?"

Amy steps up, "Any day of the week."

"Cheaters never prosper!" Cream sternly says.

"I didn't come this far just to go home broke!" Vector says.

"Yeah. We're not going to let you get away with this," Eve says.

Eggman laughs, "Ho ho ho ho! Then you're all in, are you? Get ready to learn who's really the world's fastest now!"

"You're on Eggman," Sonic says.

"Let's turn him to scrape metal," Jet says.

The Team racers including Dr. Eggman hurry to the starting line to get ready for the race.

Seeing the craziness Omochao announces, "So… are THESE the finals, then? How many rounds of this are there? Who will win this race? Will Eggman really be the fastest? How many questions do I have to ask? Anyway, let's see who's the real, real, REAL, champion! It's still anyone's game! Let's see how this is going to turn out!"

At the race track, Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Treasure, and Babylon Rogues are at the starting line getting ready to compete in this new FINAL final rouge of the Grand Prix.

Eggman turns, "You ready to lose?"

"We were asking the same thing," Sonic says.

Omochao says, "Alright racers. On your marks…."

The racers run back.

"Get set," Omochao adds, as the racers position themselves to race.

Omochao shouts, "GO!"

The racers run past the starting line hop on their gears and race on the track. Who will win this round, who knows.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: The New World Grand Prix Part 4

Earlier, Eggman reveals his plan to record everyone's data so he can use it on his own Custom Extreme Gear. He then challenges everyone to race against him in the Grand Prix. All the racers accept and are racing against Dr. Eggman and each other at this very moment.

In the race track, everyone rides their Extreme Gears and race against one another, mostly Dr. Eggman. Now they plan to beat him at his own game.

Sonic rides his gear on a curve ramp and performs an incredible trick. He then rides back down on the curve to gain some speed. Eve, Amy, and Rouge see railings and ride on separate ones that goes around the course. They soon land on different roads of the race course.

Surprisingly, Dr. Eggman rides up a ramp and begins to perform one of the Extreme Gear skills. However, he ends up unable to complete it. Yet, Eggman is able to gain a little speed from the trick.

Eggman then notices something odd, "Huh? It's probably nothing. I'm sure the data I collected will kick in and I'll be the big shot."

"We like to see you try Egghead," Eve says.

Eve then accelerate the speed and speeds past a speed booster to gain more speed.

Eggman grits his teeth and says, "Blasted hedgehog!"

Eggman presses the button with his foot and accelerate the speed on his Gear. The Babylon Rogues speed on their Extreme Gears and are taking the lead. Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and Tails are catching up with them.

Eve looks to see Eggman is closing in. Then turns to the others, "I'm surprised Eggman is behind us."

"Yeah. He should have passed us by now," Tails says.

"If you ask me, I think this Custom Gear thing is nothing but a joke," Jet says.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to know about it despite him actually hosting these races," Wave says.

"Be careful, Eggman might be holding back until the finish," Eve says.

Suddenly, something zips past her and is catching up with the Rogues. The racers look ahead to see the E-10000 is already closing in on the head of the pack. Jet turns his head to see the robot closing in on him.

"What? How is he able to catch up with us?" Jet asks.

"I don't know, but that robot is pretty sneaky," Wave says.

The racers turn to the right and down the street. They go through a dark tunnel with dim yellow lights.

Eggman grits his teeth, "Why is the data I collected not working?"

Eggman continues to speed his Gear to catch up with the others. Sonic, Eve and the others look to see Eggman is catching up, but it doesn't seem that the data is helping at all. Suddenly, Sonic feels his Extreme Gear being pushed.

"What the?" Sonic exclaims turning behind.

What he sees is the E-10000 is surfing his gear behind him. The robot then accelerate and pushes on Sonic's gear again.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Sonic exclaims.

"Why is that robot messing with your?" Eve asks.

"I don't know, but I'm getting annoyed with it," Sonic says.

With that, the robot speeds past between each other. They two hedgehog yelp at the sight of it. The robot continue to speed to gain speed on his gear. Suddenly, the robot begins to spew smoke out of him.

"What's going on with the robot now?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure, but something is wrong," Sonic says.

The racers continue to race and turn at the last corner to see the finish line. Soon, Sonic and Eve are able to race past the robot, Jet does as well. The three race neck and neck with each other as they get closer to the finish line. At the end, Jet ends up winning this round while Sonic and Eve tie for second. Everyone at the races clap and cheer for the winners of the race today and they also defeated Eggman. When Eggman crosses the finish line he is not pleased with the results. The E-10000 is still letting out a lot of smoke around its body.

After the new Final final round, Dr. Eggman is not pleased to see what the results are. Especially since he lost.

"How? How could I possibly lose?! The blasted data I collected didn't help in the slightest!" Eggman screams in anger.

Sonic, Eve, and the others see Eggman is furious about his plans has gone flop.

Tails laughs, "Are you sure you didn't enter it wrong?"

"His robot was spewing out a lot of smoke…" Shadow says.

They notice the robot is letting out a lot of steam and looks like it's about to collapse.

Rouge says, "Now that you mention it, it did look more than a little shaky."

"I have to agree. It looks like it's about ready to kick the can," Nic says.

Wave says, "You call yourself a genius and you can't identify the problem?"

"Maybe you'd better walk him through it, Wave," Jet replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, and grab that data while you're at it!" Storm adds.

"What use could data from your girlfriend and the rest of these losers possibly serve you, Jet?" Wave asks.

"What? Girlfriend? I told you before, she's not my girlfriend. We're we're just friends," Jet says, embarrassed.

To Team Rose, Vector has enough of Eggman's trick.

He says, "I've had it up to here with robots and Eggman and ALL of it! Now where's my money?!"

"YOUR money? I think you mean OUR money!" Amy angrily says.

"Share nice, Mr. Vector," Cream happily says.

Annoyed, Vector says, "Ugh, this has turned into a total joke."

"You can say that again. I don't care if I win the prize or not now. I'm just about ready to head home," Fiona says.

Sonic and Eve turn their heads to notice something really wrong.

"Uh guys, does this robot look a bit funny to you?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. Something weird is happening," Sonic says.

Suddenly, the robot expose a lot more smoke and begins to shake rapidly like it's on the verge of collapsing.

Omochao screams, "Ack, look out! He can explode at any minute! You guys have gotta get out of here!"

The machine continues to shake like crazy and the next moment it causes a small explosion and the robotic parts fall off. Everyone looks at surprise or shock to see the new robot standing before them. The robot is a familiar blue metal hedgehog robots that some, including Eggman knows very well.

Eggman exclaims, "What-?! Metal Sonic?!"

"Metal Sonic? What in tarnation is that?" Nic asks.

"Metal Sonic is a robot Dr. Eggman created to get rid of Sonic. For some reason, I think Eggman reconstructed him two or three times," Eve says.

"But wait, how did Eggman not know it was him already?" Sonic asks.

"Maybe because Eggman had no idea Metal Sonic was disguising himself as that robot," Eve answers.

Then Tails says, "My guess is, Metal Sonic took the data for himself and passed on fake info to Eggman."

"That's why Dr. Eggman didn't get the data, Metal Sonic took it," Cream replies.

Eggman growls with anger, "NrrrrrrrRRGH! You insolent bucket of bolts!"

"I wouldn't be surprised that Metal Sonic is the one who messed with Jet's Gear too," Amy says.

Hearing the accusation, Jet angrily says, "What?!Alright, that scrap metal is going to be toast."

"Be careful Jet, Metal Sonic is tougher than he looks," Eve advise.

Metal Sonic turns to Sonic and walks towards him. He points to Sonic. Then points to himself. Then he holds out his Extreme Gear as he points to Sonic."

Sonic soon begin to suspect, "Don't tell me."

"I think Metal Sonic is doing what I think he's doing," Eve says.

Omochao surprisingly says, "I think Metal Sonic is challenging the Real Sonic to a race."

"What? But why?" Wave asks.

"Metal Sonic has a weird goal to beat Sonic so that he can be the only Sonic. And it appears he'll do what it takes," Eve says.

Eggman says, "Don't waste your time. He has all of our data. He'll have calibrated his racing style perfectly. He's unbeatable on a Gear, you fool!"

"Sonic can beat that machine!" Amy angrily says.

"Yeah. Sonic beat Metal Sonic before, he can do it again," Tails says.

"And we're going to help him stop Metal," Eve says.

"Sorry sis, but Metal Sonic challenged me to this race. I have to be the only one to race him," Sonic says.

"If you say so, but be careful. Metal Sonic might try something," Eve says.

"I'll be fine. It looks like there's still one last race for me to run today," Sonic says.

At the race track, everyone is sitting at the bleachers close to the starting line. Now that Metal Sonic's ambition has been exposed, he wants to race against Sonic. Eve and the others sit with the Seedrian sisters to watch the race. At the starting line, Sonic and Metal Sonic are ready to race.

Sonic says, "Hey. Make the best rider wins."

Metal Sonic doesn't say a single word.

"Alright. So let's start racing," Sonic says.

Omochao flies over the starting line and announces, "Hello everyone, we're in for a grudge match. Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Metal Sonic. It's sure to be an exciting race.

"On your marks…" Omochao announces.

Sonic and Metal Sonic hold their gear out.

"Get set…" Omochao adds.

Then position themselves to be ready for the signal.

Omochao shouts ,"GOOO!"

Sonic and Metal Sonic hop on their gears and race on the tracks of Metal City. Sonic and Metal Sonic are already neck and neck with each other. Sonic goes up a ramp and performs a 360 skateboard trick. Then he accelerate some speed. Metal Sonic then sees a curve up ahead and rides on it. Then rides down to join the rest of the course. Sonic and Metal Sonic are still racing against each other on the track and goes through the tunnel.

At the bleachers, Eve along with her friends watch the race Sonic had to do against Metal Sonic.

Galaxina asks, "Is Sonic able to defeat Metal Sonic?"

"I'm sure Sonic will beat that overgrown tin can," Amy says.

"Yeah. He defeated Metal Sonic once, well twice I think. He can do it again," Tails says.

"Yeah," Eve says.

"It's kind of weird knowing there's a robot version of Sonic. I'm surprised he didn't made a robot version of you, Eve," Fiona says.

Eve places her hand on her chin, "From what Sonic and the others told me, he actually did along with a metal version of Shadow."

"Can Eggman make anything that is less destructive or creepy?" Fiona asks with a straight face.

"Unless he want to build something fun, I doubt it," Eve answers.

"You can say that again," Fiona says.

Sonic and Metal Sonic continues to race on the track. They are at the clear tube where hovercars usually goes. Sonic drives a few looks in the tube as he rides forward. Metal Sonic does it but in the opposite direction. Soon enough, they both exit the tunnel and down the hill where the road and the race course are.

Sonic and Metal Sonic end up bouncing against each other on their Extreme Gears. Metal Sonic tries to hit Sonic, but Sonic dodges by reversing on his gear. The two continue to bounce off each other with the Extreme Gears. Metal Sonic continues to attack Sonic at the chance he gets.

Sonic thinks, "It looks like I'll have to use the move the Jet taught me and Eve. Since our first encounter."

Sonic looks up ahead to see a large ramp up ahead.

Sonic smirks, "Hmm, that might do the trick."

Sonic then moves to the ramp and begins to make his jump. Metal Sonic who is in the lead, looks from behind to see Sonic has disappeared. Suddenly, Metal Sonic hears a strange sound. The robot looks up to see sonic high in the air. Then Sonic swift down at top speed creating a fast wind. Metal Sonic is almost knocked off the board as Sonic gains the lead in top speed.

At the bleachers, the group wait to see who is going to reach the finish line. Cosmo notices something moving ahead.

Cosmo turns to Tails, "I think someone's coming."

Tails look to where Cosmo is. Eve, and the others look at the same area. Closing in on the finish line. They can tell who is at the lead.

Amy cheers, "It's Sonic!"

"Here he comes," Galaxina saysl.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"You can do it Sonic!" Cream cheers.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily cheers.

Omochao says in amazement, "Wow! Sonic is coming this way really fast."

Sonic continues to speed on his Extreme Gear. At the moment, Sonic crosses the finish line first leaving the whole crowd cheering. After the race, Sonic vs. Metal, everyone scream for excitement. At the end, Sonic the Hedgehog has won the race against his robotic counterpart. Eve and the others hurry over to congratulate him.

Eve hugs him with a smile, "You were great Sonic!"

"You beat Metal Sonic," Tails says.

"Was there any doubt," Sonic says.

Omochao flies around and says, "Whew, that was amazing! The title's finally been decided in a white-hot race that had holding my breath from start to finish! What a rush!"

Omochao watch as the Teams cheer for Sonic who has defeat Sonic in this grudge match. Metal Sonic looks at them with anger and make metallic sounds. The next moment, he activates the boosters and flies off.

Omochao notices it, "Ah! Metal Sonic's running away!"

The racers quickly turn to see Metal Sonic flying away.

Jet grabs his gear, "Come on, we gotta go after him."

"Just let him go," Eve says.

"Yeah. We might see him again someday. Besides, we have a certain Egghead to talk to about this race," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear angry growling and turn their heads to see Eggman is furious.

Eggman angrily says, "That metal monstrosity just ruined my entire Grand Prix!"

Knuckles angrily holds out his fist, "Yeah, and whose fault is that again?!"

"Yeah. you're the one who made that robot and started this phony competition with a prize you never even have," Eve says, angrily says.

"What do you mean no prize?" Nic asks.

"I think what Eve means that it is safe to assume that Eggman never had any money or treasure to give out," Tails replies.

"Yeah. Eggman just said that to get us to come here to have the E-10000 to copy our Extreme Gear riding data. It's just another one of his lame schemes," Eve says.

"But Metal Sonic disguised as the E-10000 decided to take the data for himself," Shadow says.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders annoyed, "Yeesh. Our job would be easier if you shot down your own plots like this more often."

Hearing this, the Rogues are disappointed to hear that there isn't any prize.

"Ugh, what a rip! Going home empty handed is going to kill our rep as Rogues," Wave says, annoyed.

Storm lower his head in disappointment, "I'm really sorry about this, boss."

"Why? I actually had a pretty good time, at the end of the day," Jet says.

Rouge rolls her eyes, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't see any of this coming."

"The doctor's schemes are hardly anything new," Shadow says.

"No kidding," Eve agrees.

Vector turns to his teammates and asks, "What, do all that work was pro bono?!"

"I'm afraid so Vector," Amy says.

Vector sags his arm and lowers his head.

"Aww, poor Mr. Vector…" Cream sadly says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"I can't believe this whole Grand Prix was nothing but a trick," Cosmo says.

"Well, we suspected Eggman is up to something, jut never expected this and Metal Sonic's involvement," Tails says.

"Well Vector should be thankful. It's not everyday he get to race with two cuties like us. Right Sonic?" Amy says.

"Uh… yeah," Sonic says, sounds slightly skeptic, and holds his thumb up.

Then says, "Anyway, it sounds like we all manage to have a good time."

"And that is what is one of the most important things about racing or any game, having fun," Eve says.

"I guess you're right. I just can't believe the race is part of Eggman dumb plans to dupe us," Jet says.

"Eggman is just being ridiculous as usual," Eve says.

"Yeah. He always cause trouble," Fiona says.

"You can say that again," Nic says.

Then the girls begin laughing.

Fiona then turns to Eve, "Hey Eve, Nic and I have been thinking. Do you think you have room in New Mobotropolis for two of us."

"I believe so. Why?" Eve asks.

"Well, Fiona and I decide that Eggman is a problem that shouldn't be taken lightly. Plus, being with you and helping spoiling his plans is kind of fun," Nic says.

"We know that we kind of a checkered past and ways to say, but we want to help you and the Freedom Fighters. We hope that you will accept us as to be part of your team," Fiona says.

Eve and Sonic look at each other with anod.

"We will love to have you both on the team," Eve says.

"Yeah. You both are great fighters. Plus, you might be able to help us when we go on a mission to fight Eggman," Sonic says.

Eve then says, "So Welcome to the Freedom Fighters."

"Thanks for having us," Nic says.

"We promise to help out whenever we can to stop Eggman and his plans," Fiona says.

"That's what we like to hear," Eve says as she and Sonic gives them a thumbs up.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound and turns to see Eggman on his Eggmobile.

Eggman says, "As much as I like to stay and hear you talk, but I have other things to attend. I'll be back and will finish you annoying Freedom Fighter and friends!"

Then flies off on his Eggmobile. Everyone looks to see Eggman disappearing on his hovercraft.

Omochao announces, "Once again, the curtains close on the Grand Prix championship with no clear champion to show for it. But hey. Like Sonic and Eve say, it was a fun time for everyone involved all the same and that truly counts! Here's looking forward to the next exciting World Grand Prix! We'll see you there, I'm sure!" Until then, Omochao here, signing off! Buh-bye!"

After the whole fiasco with the race, the Teams of racers are staying in a hotel for the night. Many of them are tired and decide to sleep early tonight. Eve is standing outside on the balcony to watch the night sky. Eve sighs and yawns. She is tired from what she and her brothers and friends have gone through, but can't sleep.

"Hey Eve," A voice says.

Confused, Eve looks behind her bit no one is here. Suddenly, she hears a familiar sound. She turns around to see Jet holding a red box with a black ribbon on it in his hand.

"Jet? What are you doing?" Eve asks.

"Nothing, uh, nothing. I want to let you know that me and the guys are heading out tonight," Jet says.

"I see," Eve says.

She then notices the red box in Jet's left arm, "What's the box for?"

"Oh, uh, this. I well, got you a present. So, here you go. Hope you like it?" Jet says, sounding embarrassed and gives Eve the box.

Eve takes the box and says, "Uh thank you."

"Yeah um, just open it," Jet says, feeling flush.

"Okay," Eve says with a smile.

Eve unties the ribbon and opens the box. She become surprised to see the bag she has seen from the store.

Eve takes it out, "The bag I wanted. How did you?"

"Well um, I saw you looking at it earlier, and I uh, heard saying you wanted it. So I decided to buy it for you," Jet says.

Eve smiles and says, "Thanks Jet, I love it."

"You're welcome. Just uh, don't let it spread around," Jet says.

Eve laughs, "If you say so."

Jet lands on the balcony and says, "Yeah. I find it embarrassing."

"Well I find it very sweet. Thank you Jet," Eve says.

Eve then leans to Jet and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. Jet becomes embarrassed.

Jet shows a small smile and says, "Still, let's do it again sometimes."

"Sure. I look forward for it," Eve says.

"And don't forget to tell Sonic that we still have a score to settle. I plan to be the fastest thing on the planet no matter what," Jet says with pride.

Eve smiles, "I'll be sure to tell him that."

Jet smiles and begins to ride on his gear to the city. Soon, Eve sees Wave and Storm riding on their gears and heading to their next adventure.

Eve smiles and thinks, "Bye Jet, I hope we see each other again someday."

Sometime later, Eve is fast asleep in her hotel bed with Jazz sleeping next to her. She and the others have a great time at the races, even though there isn't a clear winner to show it. She continues to sleep with Jazz sleeping next to her. The bag that Jet gives her is sitting on the furniture next to the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Sol Emerald of Friendship

Months have gone by since the big blizzard and soon, spring has sprung. The trees are covered in green leaves, the wind is blowing across the grass, flowers are blooming, and the sky is blue and clear. Outside of the city of New Mobotropolis, Eve is taken by herself. She sighs happily to feel the sun beams and the breeze of the wind.

Above the skies of the forest, a strange portal open and a hover car comes out. Soon, it being chased by two police craft.

Some shouts, "Stop!"

The the police craft fire at the hovercraft they are chasing. The hovercraft moves around and ends up dropping something shiny from the sky. In the forest, Eve continues to walk in the forest to enjoy the day. She begins to make her way to Freedom HQ that is out of the city, but ends up getting a smack on the head.

Something hits her head, making her scream, "Ow!"

Eve rubs her head and looks on the ground. To her surprise, she sees a strange, green, rectangular emerald of some kind.

Eve picks up the gem, "What in Mobius? Where did this come from?"

Eve looks up to see nothing has happened out of the sky.

"Hmm, I better head to Freedom HQ and show this to the others," Eve says to herself.

Eve speeds off with her super speed to Freedom HQ. After Eve disappears with her super speed, a flash of light appears and lands on the ground.

The being is a lavender and violet furred cat walking on two legs with gold eyes and a white furred muzzle. She has a long tail with dark purple at the end, and purple plumes of hair with dark purple tips in a ponytail with a red hair tie, and an oval gem on her forehead. She is wearing a purple flared coat with coattails and a dark pink hemline, a gold collar with white tights, white gloves with fuzzy cuffs and high heeled, dark pink shoes with white stripes and fuzzy cuffs.

The cat says, "I… I can sense the Sol Emerald is somewhere close by, but where?"

The cat then runs off to go find the 'Sol Emerald' she has mentioned. Unknown to the feline, robots appears from the forest and have seen her walking by.

In Freedom HQ, the Freedom Fighters are at a meeting. Each of the Freedom Fighters are at their seats as Sally is standing next to the computer Nicole is on.

"Alright, everyone. It has been a few months since we heard from Dr. Eggman. We need to be sure we keep up on our toes in case he plans another one of his schemes," Sally says.

"Yeah. As much as I like the fact that we haven't been seeing Eggman, we can't just rest while Eggman is planning something," Eve says.

"What's the worst Eggmaqn can do?" Sonic asks.

Sonia rolls her eyes, "There are plenty that can happen."

"Still, we need to be ready in case Dr. Eggman plans anything else or use one of his robots," Rotor says.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Amy asks.

"Well. Rotor has been able to create a world wide communication system and installed it into Nicole. It will allow us to contact any Freedom Fighter Group around the world," Sally says.

"That's so amazing. How many Freedom Fighters are there?" Galaxina asks.

"Well, there are," Eve says, counting her fingers.

Then answers, "A lot."

"Do you think we'll get to meet them?" Cosmo asks.

"Maybe someday. There a lot of us. It will be time for anyone of them will call us on a mission," Tails says.

Suddenly, Cream and Cheese run in in a panic.

"Guys! Guys! We need help!" Cream panics.

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese cries.

Eve stands and asks, "Cream? Cheese? What's going on?"

"Badniks and Swatbots are in the Great Forest and they're attacking someone," Cream panics.

Eve and Sonic turn to each other.

"Well, it didn't take long for Eggman to cause trouble, and on to someone else," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve super speed out of Freedom HQ to find the Mobian in need.

In the Great Forest, the female cat is being attacked by Badniks and Swatbots. The Swatbots fire their blaster at the cat, but she quickly dodge and kicks them in the head and chest.

One of the badnisk says, "He's so strong?"

That ticks the cat off, "Who are you calling 'he'?"

The cat is so mad that she unleashes fire from her hands and fire it at the robot. The robot soon explodes in place. The cat then jumps up as the Swatbots fire. Just then, bee Badniks fly out of nowhere and begin to attack the cat.

The cat angrily asks herself, "How many of these robots are there?"

The cat then flies above ground and continue to fire her fire at them.

In the forest, Sonic and Eve run through the forest to find the person Cream says that needs help. Sonic and Eve soon stop in the middle of the forest to hear strange blasting sound.

Soon, Eve smells something, "Sonic. I can smell smoke."

"And when there's smoke, there's fire. And when there's fire, there's Eggman," Sonic says.

"Then let's hurry. It's coming from this way," Eve points out.

The two hedgehogs hurry to the source of the blasting sound and the smell of smoke to find the person in trouble.

During the fight, the feline is doing her best to fight back. Dodging the Swatbots, firing her fire powers at the Badniks, but isn't enough to get past them and more continue to show up. Suddenly, one of the Swatbots smacks the cat on the head. The feline falls to the ground and lost consciousness.

The Swatbot scans the feline, "Subject Identification: Unknown. Must bring her to Dr. Eggman."

Suddenly, the Swatbot is smacked on the back and slams on the tree. Landing on the ground is Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey. It's not cook to gang up on someone, especially a girl. I suggest you leave whoever this is along," Sonic says.

Just then, the Swatbots point their blasters at Sonic saying, "Hedgehog alert! Hedgehog alert!"

"Hmph. looks like we'll do this the hard way," Sonic says.

Sonic then uses his super speed to create a powerful spin dash and smack at the Swatbots like bumpers.

Eve brings out her chaos energy bow and arrow, "Chaos Arrow!"

She then fires her arrow and strike four bee badniks. They soon explode and fall to the ground. Eve then fires more of her Chaos arrows with her bow and strike the flying badniks down. Eve turns around to see the lavender feline still unconscious and the Swatbots approach her.

Eve then brings out her Master Emerald Sword, "Oh no you don't."

Eve then super speed to the Swatbots and slashes at them. The two robots are split in half and fall to the ground. The black and red hedgehog turns to the feline and kneels down to her. Eve turns her body over to see the cat's face.

Eve gasps and thinks, "That gemstone on her forehead… it can't be."

Eve then senses someone is behind her. She creates a Chaos Bow and Arrow and shots at another bee Badnik out of the sky. It explodes and the pieces hit the ground.

Eve sighs, "That was a bit of a breather. Annoying robots."

Eve turns to Sonic to see him spin dashing rest of the Swatbots around them. Soon, all of them are nothing, but broken parts, scrap metal.

Sonic runs over, "Well, another job well done for two of the best Freedom Fighters of Knothole and New Mobotropolis."

Sonic runs to Eve and kneels to see the feline.

"How is she?" Sonic asks.

"I think so. However, I think a Swatbot gave her a hard bump to the head," Eve says, noticing the bump the feline close to the back of her head.

"Sheesh. You think Eggman's robot could have been more gentle," Sonic says.

"Maybe so, but this girl needs help, and," Eve says.

She then turns to the knocked out feline, "This girl. I think I know who she is."

"You do?" Sonic says, confused.

"I believe so. We need to get her to the hospital. She's badly hurt," Eve says.

"Right," Sonic says.

He picks up the cat and speed off to the hospital with Eve close by. Eve turns to the feline and recognize her face and the gemstone on her forehead.

"Could it be? Could she really be Blaze? I haven't seen her in years, but at this moment… she needs help," Eve thinks.

Sonic and Eve continue to speed back to New Mobotropolis to get the feline the assistance she needs.

Sometime later in New Mobotropolis Hospital, the feline is resting in the hospital head with a bandage wrapped around her head. Outside of the room, Sonic and Eve talk to Dr. Quack and Aleena about how the cat receives her injuries.

"I see, so Dr. Eggman's machines are responsible for the girl's injuries," Dr. Quack says.

"That's right. It looks like Egghead is already giving us problem and spring just sprung," Sonic says.

"We're just glad that none of us got hurt too badly. Seem that a bit of the forest have it's tree blasted off and burned," Eve says.  
Aleena says, "Well, there's nothing to worry about. The patient just need some rest until she awakens."

"Okay. We'll come back when she wakes up," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve soon leave the hospital and are heading to Tails' workshop close to his house.

Sonic turns to Eve, "So is that girl really?"

"It is her. I'm sure that is the same girl I met when I was little. She had the same fur color and the red gemstone on her forehead. I'm sure that feline is Blaze," Eve says.

"But you said that Eve lived in this other world called the Sol Dimension? Why is she here now?" Sonic asks.

"That something we need to know ourselves, but she needs some time. She seems to got pretty banged up from the Swatbot and Badnik attacks," Eve days.

"Yeah. We'll ask Nicole to see if anymore is hidden somewhere," Sonic says.

"Yes. In the meantime, we need to ask Tails about this strange gemstone I found," Eve says, showing Sonic the gemstone she has found.

Not long, Sonic and Eve are in Tails' workshop. Cosmo is there with him as she watches Tails work on a machine. Tails is using a welding masking to fire a torch at a piece of metal, cutting it in half.

Cosmo says, "So this feline might be the same friend you met when you were young."

"That what I suspect. I know it's been a long time since I last saw her, but I know it's Blaze. I only wish I knew why she's here," Eve says.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Sonic says.

Tails finishes his welding and places the metal, the torch, and the mask on the table. He then walks over to see Sonic, Eve, and Cosmo waiting for him.

"Sorry it too long. I'm trying to work on a new project," Tails says.

"That's alright. Now that you're not busy, think you can help us with a little mystery," Eve says, holding the gem in her hand.

Tails looks at the gemstone, "Hmm, I never seen one like this before."

"It seems to be an unusual gem, it seems to have some strange energy. It seems similar to Chaos Energy," Eve says.

"Really now? Well, it's a good thing I was able to find this," Tails says, bringing out a green Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald? Where you get that?" Sonic asks.

"I found it in the Great Forest. So what do you think Eve?" Tails replies.

Eve takes the Chaos Emerald and holds it in her hand.

"Hmm, the Chaos Emerald and the strange gemstone do possess a powerful energy. And yet, the unknown geem seems to possess some kind of unknown energy," Eve says.

Sonic places his hand under his chin, "That's weird. Do you think it's some kind of Power Gem."

"Could be," Eve says.

"Eve," A voice speaks.

Just then, Nicole the holo-lynx appears in the room.

"Hey Nicole, what's up. Found Eggman or any of his dumb bots?" Sonic says with a smirk.

"That what I need to tell you. Dr. Eggman has sent more of his Swatbots and Badniks to the Great Forest Sally and the others are there now.. On another note, I got work from Dr. Quack that the feline yu brought in has awaken," Nicole says.

Sonic sighs, "Them again. I thought we're done with them."

"I'll go check on Blaze and you deal with the robots," Eve says.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Sonic says.

Tails says, "I'll go with you, Sonic. You might need some help."

"Thanks little buddy," Sonic says, ruffling the fox's head.

Sonic and Tails hurry off to stop the robots that are coming to the city to help the Freedom Fighters.

"Come on Cosmo, we'll go to the hospital yo check on Blaze," Eve says.

Eve picks up Cosmo and hurries to the hospital to check on Blaze.

In front of the Great Forest, Sally and the others are fighting against Dr. Eggman's robots. Sally uses her ring blades to slice the Swatbots. Amy slams her hammers at it. Antoine fights them with her swords and Bunnie uses her blaster at the robots. They continue to fight against the robots and destroy them.

Amy slams her hammer at the robot, "There are so many of them."

Antoine uses his sword to repels the Swatbot's blast, "Oui. Zere are too many for us to fight, but I know that we must."

"We can't allow them to get to New Mobotropolis," Sally says.

A Swatbot prepares to fire at Sally, but a blue round blur slams from behind and lands on the ground. It reveals to be Sonic, himself.

"Hey guys, looks like you all started without me," Sonic says.

Amy whacks the hammer, "Glad to see you're here Sonic. We can really use some help."

"There sure are a lot of them this time around," Bunnie replies.

Sonic smirks, "Well then. I say it's time to rock and roll."

Sonic then speeds to the robots and rams them like a pinball. Sonic then punches and kicks some of the robots that come their way. The Swatbots and the Badniks begins to explode and fall to the ground. Sonic then lands on the ground to see the robots are busted, but more begin to show up.

Sonic sighs, "How many robots Eggman made?"

"Too many I have to admit," Sally says.

"We'll just have to keep fighting them until we beat them," Sonic says.

One of the Swatbots come over, "Hedgehog alert!"

Soncie then rams the robot with hard force.

In the hospital, Eve and Cosmo are in front of the feline's bedroom. Aleena opens the door and allow them girls to walk in. They walk into the room to see the feline sitting in bed deep in thought, and still has the bandage wrapped around her head.

Aleena says, "Hello dearie, you have some visitors."

"Okay," The cat says.

Eve and Cosmo walk over with calm smiles on their faces.

Eve says, "Hi. If you don't me asking, but if your name is Blaze."

"Um yes, how do you know?" The feline asks.

"I know it's been a long time Blaze, it's been around ten years since I ended up in your world through that vortex," Eve says.

"Hmm," The feline, Blaze replies confused.

Eve and Blaze look at each other, eye to eye. Blaze stare at Eve careful you see her bright red eyes.

Blaze eyes widen with a realized look, "Eve?"

Eve happily nods her head, "Yep! It's me, Eve."

"It it is you," Blaze says, surprised.

Eve happily hugs Blaze, "It's great to see you again."

"You too," Blaze says, showing a calm smile.

Eve then turns to Cosmo, "Blaze, this is my friend, Cosmo. Cosmo, this is Blaze."

"Hello," Cosmo says.

"Hello. I never seen a being like you before," Blaze says.

"It's a long story. Either way, what are you doing on Mobius?" Eve asks.

Blaze sighs with a frown, "It's a bit of a long story. I felt that this is something I have to do. I can't allow you to get involved."

"I'm sure there is a way to help you if you tell us," Eve says.

"She's right. Eve and her friends and family helped me and my sister. I'm sure they can help you," Cosmos says in a smile.

Blaze hesitates about telling them. Finally, she nods her head in reply.

Back at the front of the city gate, Sonic and the others continue to fight against Dr. Eggman's robots. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters fight with their physical strength and weapons to defeat Dr. Eggman and his robots.

Amy screams, "Where are those robots coming from?"

Suddenly, they hear maniacal laughter. Just then, a large machine with large black wheels. The machine is a rectangular shape. It has green, black, and yellow color pants colors, and has a black Eggman symbol. It also has pipes and it makes whistling as steam comes out of it.

"What is that thing?" Bunnie asks.

Tails says, "It's one of Dr. Eggman's machines no doubt."

Just then, Dr. Eggman appears riding on his hovercraft.

Eggman maniacally laughs, "You are correct my little fox friend. You win a prize. A dozen more Swatbots and Badniks!"

Eggman presses the button on the control casing the hatch on the machine to open. With that, six Swatbots and six badniks come out of the machine. Sonic and the others are shocked to see more badniks are being created from the machine.

"That machine is making more robots," Sally exclaims.

"That's right, and it's going to make enough to invade New Mobotropolis and Knothole," Eggman says. Then manually laughs.

Sonic and the others watch in shock to see the machine creating more of his destructive machines and are making their way to the city and the village. This is one mission that is going to be difficult.

Back in the hospital, Blaze explains to Cosmo and Eve about her reason for being in this world and what has happened in her home world, the Sol Dimension.

"Okay, let's see if we understand. You were chasing a mad scientist called Dr. Eggman Nega who have stolen seven emeralds called the Sol Emeralds. You're here because you figured out where he was going," Eve clarifies.

"That's correct. I need to find the Sol Emeralds. They're what help keep my home world in balance. Without it, the Sol Dimension will be destroyed," Blaze says.

"It sounds horrible," Cosmo says, sadly.

"Don't worry Blaze, we'll help you find your emeralds," Eve says.

"I appreciate it, but only I can sense the Sol Emeralds power. I am their master, so I am the only one who can control it. From what you told me, you and your friends have responsibilities here. I manage to get one back, but Dr. Nega must have left by now," Blaze says.

"Hmm, maybe we could keep an eye on them," Eve says.

"What do they look like?" Cosmo asks.

Blaze presents her hand and opens her palm. A bit of flame appears and a white color rectangular emerald appears from her hand.

"This is one of the seven Sol Emeralds I need to find. This is what I need to find," Blaze says.

"Uh, do you mean this one," Eve says, holding out the green gem similar to Blaze.

Blaze quickly grabs it and panics, "Yes! This is one of the Sol Emeralds! Where did you find it?!"

"It hit me on the head from the sky. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. And I have a bump on my head to prove it," Eve says.

Blaze places her hand on her chin, "Hmm. Dr. Nega dropped the emerald while he was being chased by the Zone Cops," Blaze says.

"Zone Cops? What Zone Cops?" Cosmo asks.

"As I was trying to find the emeralds, I heard that Dr. Nega has declare some kind of war on the Zone Cops and he has taken the Emeralds from my home for his war," Blaze says.

"So as long as we got two, he can't use them to unlock their powers. They're just like the Chaos Emeralds," Cosmo says.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"The Chaos Emeralds has the same energy as your Sol Emeralds. Both of the emeralds only have seven. And they have tremendous powers," Eve says.

"I see. So you have powerful gems in this world as well. Fascinating," Blaze says.

She then gets out of bed and grabs her coat, "I must be going. I still have five more of my Sol Emeralds to find."

"We understand. I hope you feel better now," Eve says.

Cosmo says, "I wish you could stay and meet the others."

"I wish I could, but I need to find the Sol Emeralds. Only then my home world will be saved," Blaze says.

Blaze then holds out the two emeralds, and says, "Farewell my friends."

"Goodbye," Eve and Cosmo reply.

Soon, Blaze disappears with a flash of light. Eve and Cosmo sigh as Blaze is no longer in the hospital room.

Cosmo sighs, "I'm going to miss her."

"I'll miss her too, but it seems that she has a journey waiting for her," Eve says.

Sometime later, the girls walk outside and are shocked to see Sonic and the others are a complete mess. They have scratch marks, the girls' hair are messed up, including Antoine's, and have smoke coming out of their bodies.

"What happened to you guys?" Eve asks.

"Dr. Eggman. That's what," Sonic says.

"He made… so many… robots," Amy says, tired.

"I feel like I can't move my limbs," Bunnie says.

"I say we all take a nap," Antoine says.

Then they all collapsed on the ground and fall asleep. Eve and Cosmo look at each other and begin to giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Three Mission at Once Part 1- Rise of the Iron Royals

Far in a frozen arctic location, a large, white, muscular male, polar bear with blue eyes and blue pants hiding behind the snow. He is holding a pair of binoculars that helps him to see through the snow. He then sees a strange ship riding from the frozen water.

He says, "There it is, guys."

He is accompanied by a black and white male, penguin with blue eyes. He is wearing a red visor showing off his spiky feathers. A female purple seal with blue eyes. She wears a blue and white striped shirt and a green beret. Finally, there is a female mobian ermine/stoat. She has orange and white fur, with blue eyes, and short pink-red hair. She is wearing a pink sweater and matching boots.

The polar bear examines the ship further and says, "It's Dr. Eggman and his robots."

He looks through the binoculars again to see him along with Bocoe and Decoe.

The penguin says, "They're up to something and you know it's gonna be bad."

"If they come this far it's gonna be bad. We gotta get word to the others," The polar bear says.

At New Mobotropolis in Freedom HQ, the Freedom Fighters gathered for an emergency meeting. Everyone gather together, including Cosmo and Galaxina are sitting with the group. Now that they're Freedom Fighters in training. Sally stands in front of the screen with Nicole on it.

Sonia asks, shocked, "What? Dulcy is in trouble?"

"Yes. Dulcy sent us a distress call that she and the Freedom Fighters of a Village called Stormtop Village in the Dragon Kingdom are in trouble. She along with Monkey Khan started a special Freedom Fighter called the Shinjin Warriors," Sally says.

"So what seems to be the trouble?" Eve asks.

"We're not sure. It was cut off before Dulcy can explain what it was," Sally says.

"So you need us to go to this village and see what the problem is?" Sonic asks.

"Exactly. I need at least three to four of you to go there and see what's happening," Sally says.

Sonia raises her hand, "I'll go to the village.

"Me too. It's been a long time since we saw Dulcy," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily say.

"Me too," Tails says.

Cosmo shyly raises her hand, "I like to go there."

Sonic laughs, "I'll bet Sonia is planning on seeing her boyfriend."

"Sonic!" Sonia screams with her muzzle turning red.

The others begin laughing,

Suddenly, Nicole appears in her physical form and says, "Sally! I have an urgent distress call from Guntiver in the Northern Tundra."

"You mean the leader of the Arctic Freedom Fighters?" Eve asks.

"That's correct," Nicole says.

She then creates a projection of a male mobian wolf. He is red and yellow fur and blue eyes. He wears a green vest, brown gloves, and green and yellow shoes.

"Greetings Fellow Freedom Fighters. Listen, Dr. Eggman is snooping around the Frozen Icecap close to the Walrus Island. We saw Dr. Eggman and his robots aboard a submarine yesterday," Guntiver says.

"Walrus island. That's where Rotor's family lives," Eve says, shocked.

"That is like bad. What does he want from there?" Manic asks.

Rotor stands up and heads to the door, "I'm going. My family is endangered. I got to stop Eggman from whatever he's planning."

Sonic speeds in front of Rotor, "Hold on Rot, I'm going with you."

Amy runs over, "Count me in. We'll help your family."

"I'll go to. No way Dr. Eggman is going to cause trouble," Manic adds.

Rotor smiles, "Thanks guys."

"Alright. Fiona, Nic, Antoine, Bunnie, Cream and Cheese, Galxina, Nicole and myself will stay in New Mobotropolis. We'll need all the help we can get while you're away," Sally says.

"Right," The Freedom Fighter say.

At the airfield of the city, Sonic, Manic, Amy, and Rotor take the X Tornado while Sonia, Tails, Cosmo, and Eve with Jazz take the Tornado.

"Alright guys, let's go," Sonic says.

Rotor drives the X Tornado into the sky and heading north to the Northern Tundra. Tails fly the Tornado with Sonia and Eve standing on the wings of the plane and ready to take off. They soon fly off to the east to the Dragon Kingdom. Sally and the others watch as the group two group of friends head off to see the trouble going on at the two different locations.

Flying far in the east, Eve and her Freedom Fighter group are heading towards large mountain with forest life.

Cosmo looks down from the plane, "Wow! This place is beautiful."

"I have to agree. It's wonderful. I wonder if there's anywhere to shop," Sonia says.

"Work first, shop later," Eve says.

"Okay," Sonia says with a sigh.

Tails looks at the map, "According to the map I've installed, we should be over Stormtop Village."

Eve looks down, "Is that it down there."

The others look down to see a village at the base of a mountain close by. It has a lot of homes and other buildings that her in a Chinese or Japanese style (Not sure which). They look around the village to see not many Mobians are around. Eve then notices a temple just outside of the village and on the mountain.

"There's a place for us to land," Eve says.

"I see it," Tails says.

Tails drives the plane and allow the Tornado to land safely on the ground. After landing the plane, the group of friends hop off the plane.

"Alright. We're close to Stormtop Village, but where are the Freedom Fighters?" Eve replies.

Suddenly, everyone hear screaming and turn to see a familiar light blue and peach orange colored dragon flying down to the clearing.

Riding on her back is a white and black striped tiger with green eyes and a cybernetic tail. She wears a red bandana, red bandeau top, red-green-black colored gloves, black tracksuit pants, and white, red, and black shoes.

The second one is a female tortoise light and dark green turtle with red eyes and black shell .She wears a yellow and red gai, red-white-tellow gloves, and a white-red-black shoes.

The last is a young mobian pheasant, around Cream's age. She has light and dark orange feathers, teal beak, and green eyes. She wears a yellow headband with teal flowers and white ribbons, yellow and orange dress with white and teal sleeves, an orange belt, yellow pants, and white and teal shoes.

The group also hears a lot of screaming as the dragon head towards the ground.

"Is that Dulcy?" Eve asks.

"Sure looks like it," Sonia says.

Just then, the dragon crashes to the ground past Eve and the others.

Eve, Sonia, and Tails laugh and say, "It's Dulcy."

"Is she alright?" Cosmo asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

The Knothole Freedom Fighters run over to check the group of friends. They see the rest of the group getting off of Dulcy.

The tiger asks, "You okay."

"I'm fine. I'm getting a little better, but my wing didn't get blasted," Dulcy says.

Eve and the others run over.

Eve happily calls out, "Dulcy!"

Dulcy stands to see three of her good friends.

"Eve! Sonia! Tails!" Dulcy happily say.

Dulcy then runs up to the three and give them a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," Dulcy happily say.

"So are we," Sonia says.

"We missed you," Tails says.

"Oh I miss you too. Thanks for receiving our call," Dulcy says. Then places her friends down.

Sonia looks around, "Dulcy, where's Monkey Khan."

"That's the problem. The tiger says.

Eve and the others turn to see the tiger, tortoise, and pheasant showing concern looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Tails asks.

"What exactly is going on?" Eve asks.

"Well, um, you see," The tortoise says.

Suddenly, lighting begins to form from the sky and strike to the ground close to where they stand. Everyone jumps and move out of the way. Soon, more lighting bolts begin to attack them. The group of Freedom Fighters dodge out of the way as fast as the can. Tails holds on to Cosmo's hand as Eve carries Jazz to get away from the lighting.

Eve screams, "Who's firing at us?!"

The tortoise points up, "Him!"

The Knothoel Freedom Fighters look up and gasp in shock. They see a monkey with some strange green pattern on his body. His hair is black and white color, and his eyes are black with red pupils.

Cosmo asks, "Wha-what is that?"

Sonia squints her eyes to see the familiar red and turquoise vest/coat with gold shoulder pads, and he holds an Atom-Bat.

Sonia gasps, "K-Ken?!"

Hearing this, Tails exclaims, "Wait! That's Monkey Khan!"

"What happened to him?!" Eve asks.

Suddenly, they hear someone says, "It is my doing… "

The group turns around to see a hovercraft with a human woman inside. He has long green and black color hair tied with two gray headbands, yellow eyes and a pale Caucasian face. She wears a crimson and black colored and striped dress, gray metal boots with matching wristbands, She wears some kind of crown and hold a staff with a glowing orb on it. She is riding on some hovercraft.

With a smirk, the woman, "My dear hedgehog."

The two groups of Freedom Fighters stare at this strange human woman coming out of nowhere. For some reason, she seems to be responsible for why Khan is acting against them.

Eve asks, "Who are you?"

"My dear hedgehogs, I am Regina, but you will address me as the Iron Queen of the Iron Dominion," The woman says.

"Iron Queen? Is she the one you called about?" Sonia asks, turning her head to Dulcy and the others.

"That's right. The Iron Queen and her husband have been causing trouble around here. She's in cahoots with Dr. Eggman," The tiger says.

"Jian is right. She has his strange ability to control electronic and technology. She has taken control of Monkey Khan," The Tortoise says.

"She did what?" Tails exclaims.

The Iron Queen says, "Enough, you and your meddling friends won't be standing in our way."

Then commands, "Monkey Khan! Destroy them!"

Kena glares at the Freedom Fighters, "Yes my queen!"

He then flies down and begins to attack the Freedom Fighters, They all quickly dodge out of the way. Everyone continues to move and dodge away from Ken as he uses his staff to attack. Dulcy and Jian try to attack, but Ken punches Dulcy and kicks Jian. He then ends lighting bolts to strike at the Pheasant and Tortoise.

Sonia quickly stands in front, "I got this."

Sonia then performs a powerful spin like a tornado. That repels the lighting bolt and spread it across the area. Everyone quickly dodge the area. The lighting bolt hits the ground close to Cosmo and throws her back.

Comso sits up, "Ow."

Cosmo turns around and gasps to see Khan is raising his staff and diving right towards her. Cosmo screams as she shields her eyes. Eve quickly gets in front and brings out her sword to prevent the attack. Ken's staff and Eve's sword are pushing against each other by their wielders.

The Iron Queen laughs, "Well, Dr. Eggman was right. That hedgehog girl is strong. It's a good thing I was able to control one of Dragon Land's warriors."

Eve turns to the Queen, "You're not going to get away with this."

"Sorry, but you and your friends are about to be finished. Monkey Khan! Finish off the Freedom Fighters and the Shijin Warriors!" The Iron Queen says.

"I won't allow you to use your friend," Eve angrily says.

Then shouts to Ken, "Ken! You have to fight it! You can't let her control you!"

But Ken continues to grit his teeth in anger. Eve then notices something different about Khan, and not just his appearance. He looks on the top of his head to notice something special is missing.

Eve thinks, "Wait! Where's Ken's headband. The one he took from Snively…. That's it!"

Eve calls out, "Guys! Ken's Power Ring Headband is missing!"

Just then, Ken kicks her in the stomach and sends her back to the wall. Sonia and the Tortoise hurry over to Eve. They help the girl up to see Khan is trying to strike the others.

Eve turns to Sonia, "Sonia. The Iron Queen must have taken Ken's headband. It must have prevented her control over him."

"What will be too?" The Tortoise asks.

"I think if we get one of my Power Ring's on Ken's head, it might snap him out of it," Eve says.

Sonia then brings out the Power Ring from Eve's backpack, "I'll get the ring on Ken. the rest just need to get me close to him."

"Are you sure?" The Tortoise asks.

"It's the only way to save Ken," Sonia says.

"Alright. Then let's do this," Eve says.

She then picks up Sonia and Speed off to inform the others. Dulcy and the other Freedom Fighters are trying their best to fight Ken. Ken either physically or electrically hurt them. Either way, Monkey Khan is proven to be very strong.

Tails says, "Monkey Khan is so strong. We might not be able to stop him."

"But we got to? We can't let Ken stay like this," Dulcy says.

Eve and Sonia reaches the others.

Eve says, "Guys. We need you to keep Monkey Khan distracted long enough to get the Power Ring on him. It might be able to snap him out of the Iron Queen's control."

"Okay. We'll give it a try," Dulcy says.

Jian turns to the others, "Bunker. Cinder. I need your combat skills combined with mine to keep Ken in one place."

Okay," Bunker the Tortoise says.

Then Cinder the Pheasant says, "You got it."

Eve turns to Dulcy, "Dulcy. Think you can use your ice breath at Ken."

"Yes ma'am," Dulcy says.

"Tails. Cosmo. Ride with Dulcy," Eve says.

"Um okay," Cosmo says unsure.

"Don't worry Cosmo. I'll help you," Tails says.

Tails and Cosmo climb on Dulcy's back and take to the sky. The others turn to see Monkey Khan is coming straight at them.

"Here he comes! Jian!" Eve says.

"On it," Jian says.

Jian, Bunker, and Cinder charge at him. The three speed around them as her is kept in one place. Ken tries to attack them, but they are able to dodge because they speed around him. Each chance they get, one of the Freedom Fighters are able to strike at him. Jian is able to knock the staff out of his hand.

Eve then shouts, "Dulcy! Now!"

Tails and Cosmo ride on Dulcy as they dive from the sky.

"Alright Dulcy, ready?" Tails asks.

"Ready Tails!" Dulcy happily says.

She takes a deep breath and release ice breath down on Ken. The snow and ice hits Ken as the cyborg shield his eyes. Soon Ken ends up falling to his knees and close to the ground. Ken becomes so angry that he releases electricity and lighting from his body, surrounding the whole area. Most of the Freedom Fighters are pushes back. All except Sonia. Sonia begins to make her way to Ken holding the Power Ring. Sonia struggles to walk to Khan as the lighting surrounds the area.

Being able to reach to Ken, Sonia calls out, "Ken!"

Khan turns to see Sonia and grabs her by the arms. He raises her in the air as Sonia is nervous to see him like this.

"I'm sorry Ken, but this is the only way," Sonia says.

She then has the Power Ring in both heads and slams it around Ken's head. Suddenly, the Power Ring glows as a blinding light appears. The Iron Queen shields her eyes as well as everyone else.

The Iron Queen say in anger, "Those meddling Freedom Fighters. This is not over yet."

She then rides on her hovercraft away before the Freedom Fighters can notice. When the light clears, Eve, and the others look to see Sonia on the ground with Ken on his knees and his hands on the ground. They notice that Khan has his original fur color and the strange markings vanish.

Sonia reaches her hand out and places it on Ken's shoulder, "Ken."

Ken slowly lifts his head and opens his eyes to reveal his blue eye color.

"So-Sonia? Is that you?" Ken softly asks.

Sonia smile with a nod and helps Ken back on his feet.

Sonia help Ken stand back on his feet, but is still a bit bang up from attacking and being attacked. Sonia quickly pulls Monkey Khan into a hug with a smile on her face. Khan smiles and then hugs her back. Eve and the others are glad to see Monkey Khan is back to his old self, but still have a problem. The Iron Queen has gotten away, and they need to hear about what has happened to Ken and the others.

Sometime later, they all arrive in a shrine in Stormtop Village. There, they meet an elderly lion called Li-Yuen and his fox granddaughter, Li-Moon. Li-Moon serves some tea and some water to the Freedom Fighters. Sonia passes Monkey Khan a glass of water. Ken simply takes it and looks at the glass.

"How are you doing Ken?" Eve asks.

Khan sighs, "Not so great. I can't believe I let her control me like that."

"It's not your fault. That woman, the Iron Queen controlled you, and I suspect she destroyed the Power Ring headband you original wore," Sonia says.

Cinder hugs Ken, "Yeah. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"What I want to know is how she was able to control you like that. From what Dulcy told us, she somehow able to control electrical objects," Eve says.

"That is correct. She along with her husband the Iron King has been causing trouble on this land for sometime now," Li-Yuen says.

"Yes. The Iron King is very strong," Bunker says.

"Well, the good news is that we were able to retrieve the Fan of Fen Xing from the Iron King's Fortress," Jian says.

"What's the bad news?" Cosmo asks.

Suddenly, they hear a loud roaring sound. They all hurry outside to see a large brown Mobian Ox wearing blue armor is heading this way and holds some kind of large hammer.

"I think the bad news is the Iron King is not pleased with you taking the fan," Tails says.

"What does it do?" Sonia asks.

"The Fan of Fen Xing is enchanted. It has the power to call upon great winds and banish magical fire," Khan says.

"Hmm, powerful winds you say. Khan, mind if I borrow it?" Sonia relies.

Confused, Khan answers, "Okay."

Outside of the house, the Iron King is looking to see the area and no one is around.

The Iron King cries out in rage, "Shijin Warriors! I know you are in there. Come out and fight or face my wrath!"

"I'll fight you," A voice says.

He looks up to finds himself getting kicked in the face by a boot. The one who kicks the Iron King is Sonia and holds out a large fan. The fan is purple with yellow circles and silver spines on the end.

The Iron King angrily turns his head to see Sonia.

"Hello Iron King. It's a pleasure to meet you," Sonia says.

"You think you can fight me little girl. You don't stand a chance against the Iron King," The Iron King angrily says.

Sonia smirks, "We'll see about that."

Sonia spreads it open and spins like a tornado with the fan in her hand. The fan begins to create powerful winds around the area. The Iron King tries to stand his ground. Just then, the Iron King uses his giant hammer to slam to the ground, causing it to shake. Sonia then begins to lose her balance and her spin. Then she falls to the ground holding the fan.

Sonia looks up with a gasp to see the Iron King swinging her hammer at her. Before the hammer can strike her, Khan invervine and uses his staff as a shield.

"You won't be attacking this village," Ken says in anger.

The Iron King then pushes Khan and tries to slam his hammer at him. Khan dodge and kicks him in the face.

"I am the Mighty Iron King. I will not be outdone, but you meddlers," The Iron King says in rage.

Just then, Eve spin dashes at the Iron King to the head and lands on the ground.

"We're not going to let you hurt anyone," Eve says.

The Iron King clutches his hands on the handle and grits his teeth.

"So… it seems that I have more challengers. We'll see how you feel after the Iron King crushes you to pulp," The Iron King says in anger.

Eve smirks, "We like to see you try."

Eve brings out her sword and Khan joins her holding his staff. With that, the two begin to attack at the Iron King. The Iron King swings his hammer around as Khan and Eve dodge. Sonia looks to see the Iron King is distracted. The Iron King tries to swing his hammer at Khan and Eve, but the two continue to dodge and attack back.

The Iron King screams in rage, "Hold still, blast you!"

"Sorry, not the type to sit still for very long," Eve says.

"And now it's my turn to give you a one way trip back to your Fortress," Sonia speaks.

Sonia spins around with the fan again, forming a very powerful tornado. Khan places his staff on the ground and stand his ground to not be blown away from the wing. The Iron King tries to stand his grown, but the wind ends up carrying him far away from Stormtop Village.

Eve sighs, "That was too close."

"Yeah. That Iron King was pretty strong," Tails says.

"But doesn't seem strong enough for the wind," Cosmo replies.

Sometime later, Eve and the others have the plane set and ready to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help?" Sonia asks.

"We're sure. Now that we have the Fan, the Iron King and Iron Queen won't be using it against us," Khan says.

"But what if she tries to control you again?" Cosmo asks in concern.

"I doubt she can do it now. The Power Ring I gave Khan is pretty strong, there's no way she can control him that easily," Eve says.

"We're going to miss you Dulcy," Tails says.

"I'll miss you too. And it's very nice to meet you Cosmo," Dulcy says.

Cosmo smiles, "It's nice to meet you too. Tails, and the others speak highly of you. I'm glad we get to be friends."

"So am I. You and the others can come back anytime. As long as we don't want to worry about fighting Dr. Eggman and his robots," Dulcy says.

Khan then gives Sonia something wrapped in a magenta cloth, "Before you go, I got this for you."

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

Sonia opens the cloth and gasps to see a gold comb with pink Cherry Blossom on it.

"Oh Ken. It's beautiful," Sonia says with a smile.

Sonia then places it on her hair and position it right.

"Thank you," Sonia says.

She then leans to Ken and gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. Dulcy and the others begin to giggle as they cover their mouths.

A little bit later, Khan and the girls wave goodbye to the Freedom Fighters. Eve and the others wave goodbye as Tails flies off on the plane. The next stop for the Freedom Fighters, New Mobotropolis.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Three Mission at Once Part 2 - The Big Melt

In the frozen arctic area, in a large secret base, Dr. Eggman along with his robots are waiting as they see a submarine rises from the sea. When the submarine is above the surface, the hatch opens from the top. Coming out of the submarine are Bocoe and Decoe.

Eggman asks, "Is the Plant Operational?"

"The Plant is ready to power up sir," Decoe says.

"Excellent," Eggman says with a sinister smile.

He then brings out the watch, "In Forty Eight hours, all of Mobius will be underwater. It's going to drive Sonic right out of his little rodent mind."

"Yeah. Because Sonic can't swim. Sounds like fun," Bokkun says, flying over.

"It will be, but what about Eve. She can swim and use her powers," Bocoe says.

Eggman presses the button on his watch, "Don't worry, I have plans for her."

Eggman presses another button and maniacal laughs. In a different part of the base, the machine activates. In one of the tubes, a purple glowing object begins to form, and is sending something like bowling water up the pipe. Robots watch the machine as doing so. The pipes travel up and begins to boil the water close to the icebergs of Walrus Island. Soon, the icebergs begin to melt.

Traveling through the sky of the Northern Tundra, Sonic, Manic, Amy, and Rotor fly in the X Tornado to find the Arctic Freedom Fighters. They fly through the harsh snow storm. In the ship, Sonic, Amy, and Manic are wearing their snow gear, while Rotor isn't wearing at all. Being a Walrus from the Arctic, the cold weather has no effect.

Sonic says, "Burr! It's so cold. It feels like it's fifty below zero."

"Well, you better brace yourself Sonic, it's gonna get a lot colder than this," Rotor says.

"Oh, I can't wait," Sonic says, rolling his eyes.

The group continues to fly over the mountains and through the snowstorm. Finally. They are able to find a safe place to land. They land at the location where the Arctic Freedom Fighters supposed to meet. Sonic looks through the binoculars to find them.

"See anything cuz?" Manic asks.

"Hmm. I don't see any of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. They should be here by now," sonic says.

Amy looks at her computer, "That's strange."

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"According to the temperature, it's about 15 degrees warmer than normal for this time of year," Amy says.

Sonic zips over, "So what does that make it, only 50 below."

"Minus 20 degree Celsius to be exact. It's weird. The temperature shouldn't be this high. And from the looks of it, it's starting to increase," Rotor says.

"But that's impossible," Amy says.

"Not if Dr. Eggman is involved. I have to wonder what he will be doing in this humongo freezer. Doesn't make sense," Sonic says.

"Maybe he wants like to melt the ice caps or something," Manic says, making a snowball

"Melt the ice caps?" Amy says confused.

"So sue me," Manic says, throwing the snowball.

Suddenly, someone screams, "Hey!"

The group turn their heads to see a purple seal with a snowball on her head.

Manic nervously laughs, "Oops. Sorry."

"Hi Sealia," Rotor waves.

"Rotor, it's great to see you," The seal says, and gives Rotor a hug.

Then the rest of the Arctic Freedom Fighters arrive.

"Hey Flip, long time no see," Manic says.

"Back at ya, Manic," The penguin, Flip says.

Erma Emine says, "Glad you all came. Something strange is happening."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the increase in temperature," Sonic suspects.

"You're right, Augustus and Erma noticed the water bubbling," Guntiver says.

Augustus says, "We can really use your help."

"That's why we're here. The Freedom Fighters of Knothole are here to help," Amy says.

"Thanks," Sealia happily says.

Guntiver points over, "That's where we saw the submarine serviced. Out near the end of the big ice floe."

"And so much closer to home," Rotor says.

Amy then notices, "Hey guys, the water is boiling."

Erma, Sealia, and Amy look at the edge to see the water boiling and surprisingly, steaming.

"What? How is that possible?" Erma asks.

Suddenly, the ice burst out of a hole, sending Manic falling to the ground. Manic sits up and walks to the hole to see steam coming out of it.

Manic calls out, "Yo guys, check this out!"

Sonic and the others hurry over.

"What's up?" Sonic asks.

"Steam?" Manic answers.

The two Freedom Fighters look down to see the steam coming out of the hole and water boiling.

"Boiling water? Just like what's happening out there," Sonic says.

"That has to be Dr. Eggman's doing," Rotor says.

Suddenly, they hear cracking sounds and quickly turns to see the ice is beginning to break.

"This is bad," Manic says.

"Really bad," Sonic says.

Then Rotor says, "We need to head back to the X Tornado."

The two Freedom Fighters hurry to the X Tornado. The boys stand at the wings with Rotor taking the wheel. The girls remain inside the ship. Rotor presses the buttons and pull the lever to the X Tornado and fly out before the ice shatters to pieces.

Sonic sighs, "Phew. That was too close!"

Amy holds out the computer and says, shocked, "The temperature is continuing to rise, soon it will be at the positive levels. The Northern Tundra will warm up."

"It will get worse. Seems to me that Dr. Eggman will flood all of Mobius is this place melts," Rotor adds.

The others become shocked to hear the information. Mobius will be underwater if the ice melts.

Flying on the X Tornado, the two group of Freedom Fighters are making their way to Walrus Island. Excluding Rotor, who is still driving, the rest of the Freedom Fighters are still shocked to see the water continues to bowl like water being boiled in a kettle. As the water boils, the ice begins to break and drift out to sea.

"Man! The water is really boiling out here," Sonic says.

"No kidding. I never seen anything like it. It makes it had for Sealia and me to swim," Flips says.

"Or any Arctic Mobian for that matter, bro," Manic says.

"We gotta do something or the Arctic Tundra is going to melt away," Amy says.

"We'll have to make a stop at Walrus Island to come up with a plan," Erma says.

Rotor holds the wheel, "Right. Walrus Island is coming to view."

Rotor continues to fly the plane to see a humongous island coming to view. The island has multiple walrus who lived in buildings that are made of ice and snow. However, because of the boiling water, the homes are starting to melt and water begin to form.

"Looks like the melting is already starting in Walrus Village as well," Augustus says.

Guntiver places his hand under his chin, "What can Dr. Eggman gain by melting the Frozen Tundra. Other than flooding all of Mobius."

"And I will not like that," Sonic says, feeling weary.

Sealia asks, "Are you okay, Sonic? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine… just that… water and myself don't really mix," Sonic says, starting to shake a little.

"The problem is that Sonic doesn't like water very much. He's kind of scared to go near it because he can't swim," Amy says.

"Yeah. Cuz is a runner not a swimmer," Manic says.

Rotor begins to wonder, "You don't think he's also doing this to be sure Sonic can't fight because of his lack so aquatic swimming."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Amy says.

"We can worry about that later. I see a place for us to land," Guntiver says.

Rotor flies the X Tornado down as he tries to be sure the ship's engines don't melt off the ice more. Once the X Tornado is safely on the ground, Rotor turns off the engine and opens the button to open the hatch. Sonic and the others hop off the plane and begin to head toward the village close by. Not long, the Two Freedom Fighter Group reach Warlus Village. Sadly, the place is starting to melt.

"This looks really bad. The village is already starting to melt," Sonic says.

"This is terrible. The village will be flooded at this rate," Amy says.

"Don't worry, I won't let my home town melt away. We'll think of something," Rotor says.

"Right you are, mate," Guntiver says.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Rotor! Rotor!"

Everyone looks ahead to see a young walrus running to them. He looks almost like Rotor, but shorter and wears a red and white striped propeller beanie on his head.

"Skeeter!" Rotor happily says, and runs to the little walrus.

The two walruses run to each other and give each other a hug.

"It's great to see you big brother," The little walrus, Skeeter says.

"You too. You sure have got bigger since the last time I saw you," Rotor says.

"I missed you, Rotor," Skeeter says.

"Me too,"Rotor says.

Then Skeeter says, "Rotor, something's wrong. The village is starting to melt."

"That's why we're here. We're going to put a stop to it before the Frozen Tundra melts away," Sonic says.

Skeeter turns to see the rest of the Freedom Fighter.

"Sonic, guys. The Arctic Freedom Fighters! I didn't know you were here too," Skeeter says.

"We sure are, and we're here to help," Manic says.

"That's great to hear. Everyone is starting to get worried. My mom tried to calm everyone down, but nothing worked. I'm sure that since you are here, you can ease everyone's worries," Skeeter says.

"It will make things better if we split up and take care of the situations," Augustus.

"I was thinking the same thing. Sonic, you, Manic, and Amy will go with Flips and Sealia. They know their way from land and sea," Guntiver says.

"Sounds good to me," Amy says.

Then hugs the blue hedgehog, "Especially since I get to be with Sonic."

"Uh Amy, remember we're on a mission, not a date," Manic says with a straight face.

"Right," Amy says, and yet continues to hug Sonic anyway.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Oh brother."

Sometime later, Sonic, Manic, Amy, Sealia, and Flips are walking across the ice plain to find the answer to the sudden warm weather in the Frozen Tundra. The snow doesn't seem to be falling as much, and the ice continues to break apart as the water boils.

"The water continues to boil by the minute," Amy says.

Sonic says, "Hmm, we need to figure out where Eggman's base is."

"How do we plan on doing that cuz? It's not like a ride can just rise up from the ocean," Manic says.

Right on cue, a large submarine rises from the boiling water much to the Freedom Fighter's shock. Coming out on the deck are Dr. Eggman along with Bocoe and Decoe.

"Whoa! Never expected one to come at this point," Sealia says.

"And there's Eggman and his robots," Amy says, wanting to punch them in the face.

"Let's hurry on before it leaves," Flips says.

Sonic grabs Manic and Amy and speed through the snow. Flips and Sealia ride on their bellies that they speed fast. The three continue to accelerate at their own way, and jumps off the ramp close by. They fly over the sea and land on the submarine. The group hide behind the deck where Eggman and his robots are to hear the conversation.

"Engage three minutes sir," Decoe says.

Dr. Eggman looks around to see the ice and snow are melting and breaking apart.

Dr. Eggman asks, "How high is the water risen?"

"Another nine meters sir," Bocoe says.

"Excellent it won't be long now," Dr. Eggman says.

The submarine continues to drive towards a large iceberg. Suddenly, a hatch opens up and the submarine travels inside. Then the sub comes to a stop.

Amy whispers, "So this is where Eggman's lair is at?"

"Yeah. In a giant icy freezer," Sonic mutters.

Suddenly, Manic lets out a sneeze.

"Goncintight Doctor," Bocoe says.

"I didn't sneeze," Eggman says, turning to the robot.

He then look at Bocoe and then to Decoe.

"Don't look at me, sir," Decoe says.

"None of us sneeze. Then again. I don't think we can sneeze," Decoe says.

They then turn to Bokkun who is sitting on the ground eating a bag of popcorn. Bokkun stops to see the mad doctor and robots looking at him.

"It wasn't mean," Bokkun says.

Eggman angrily says, "Well someone sneezed."

Dr. Eggman and his robots look back to figure out who has sneezed.

Eggman demands, "Alright, come out whoever you are, and we will make this easier for you."

Coming out of the hiding place are Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic grins and says, "Surprise!"

Back in the Walrus Village on the island, Rotor and the Arctic Freedom Fighters are doing what they can to help keep the village from melting away. They carry snow in sleighs and use them to cover the igloos. Rotor and Guntiver talk to Rotor's mother, Georgette. Yet, his mom is hugging him because she really missed him.

"Oh Roty, I missed you so much. I'm glad you were able to come," Georgette says, hugging him.

"I'm glad too mom," Rotor says, hugging his mom.

They both release the embrace to talk about the situation.

Skeeter says, "We're all glad you and your friends are able to come and help."

"Our troubles aren't over yet. We still need to wait to see what Sonic and the others have found," Guntiver says.

Rotor says, "Don't worry, I'm sure the rest of the Freedom Fighters will be able to get to the bottom of it."

"I hope they won't run into trouble," Guntiver says, slightly concerned.

In Dr. Eggman's new lair, everything isn't okay. Sonic and the others are cornered by Dr. Eggman's robots with Eggman, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun standing close in front.

"Nice of you and your friends to drop by Sonic, but I didn't think you like cold wet places," Eggman says.

The swatbots walks forward holding their blaster.

Sonic says, "I don't but sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do."

"And what might that be?" Eggman remarks.

"Yeah what?!" Bocoe and Decoe ask.

"I'd rather show than tell," Sonic says.

Bokkun laughs, "Yeah right."

Sonic holds out his hand, "Amy! Manic!"

Manic and Amy take Sonic's hand. Amy makes her hammer appear in her hand. Sonic then spins himself and the others around to form a large tornado. Before the robots can do anything, they are knocked out of the way. Dr. Eggman and Bokkun scream to see the large tornado is heading right towards them. Soon, they are both bounces out of the way and land on the ground. Sonic then grab Flips and Sealia and speed off. Eggman sits up and groans as he holds his head.

Bokkun sits up and his eyes are spinning like crazy, "Did someone get the name of that tornado."

Then Bokkun flops to the ground.

Meanwhile, Rotor and the other Freedom Fighters are doing their job to help out the Walrus of the village. So far, their snow idea hasn't been helping. The ice and snow is melting quicker than before.

Erma walks over to Guntiver, "The snow and ice aren't holding out. Soon, Walrus Island will be washed away."

"This is bad. The underwater homes are already melted away while the igloos aren't able to last longer," Guntiver says, concern about the conditions.

"We need to figure out what's causing this big meltdown," Augustus says.

In Dr. Eggman's lair, he along with Bocoe and Decoe are standing in front of the machine that is making the water boil and steam coming out from the tubes. This is the cause of all the trouble.

Eggman groans angrily, "I should have known Sonic and his meddling Freedom Fighters will show up sooner or later."

The points his finger to Bocoe and Decoe, "I want you to send every Swatbot and Badnik to search around to find the hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters! Make sure you send some to guard the machine! They must not get in this room!"

"Yes sir," Bocoe and Decoe salute and hurry off.

Back on the island, Rotor, his family, and the Arctic Freedom Fighters see a sleigh riding across the sea. Sealia and Flips are pulling Sonic, Amy, and Manic on a small sleigh. They soon jump on the snow and ride back to the village. The three hedgehogs hop off the sleigh while Sealia and Flips let go of the rope. Rotor and the rest of the Arctic Freedom Fighters hurry to them.

"Sonic. Guys. You're alright," Rotor says.

"Great to see you, but we got major bad news. You were right, eggface is trying to flood the whole world! We gotta move fast!" Sonic says.

Sometime later, the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Arctic Freedom Fighters slide down an ice slide. The group reaches a part of the secret ice lair that is under the ice.

Sonic touches the ice, "The heating plant is right on the other side of the wall."

"You sure Sonic? I thought it was down a little farther," Manic asks.

Sonic turns his head, "My sense of direction is perfect. This is it."

Sonic then begins to use his spin dash to create a hole in the wall of ice. He then creates a tunnel. Suddenly Sonic has been sprayed out with water. Sonic lands on the ground and spits some water out of his mouth.

Amy kneels down to Sonic, and asks, "Are you alright, Sonic?"

"I hate water," Sonic mutters.

Sometime later, Sonic has been spin dashing multiple holes on the ice wall. Amy and the others wait a while as Sonic is drilling another hole close by.

"It's on the other side of this wall. I can feel it," Sonic calls out from the hole.

"Yeah right," Amy says, rolling her eyes.

In a room, there is a large machine that has tubes full of water and attached to machines and pipes. Sonic is able to see the machine that is guarded by a Swatbot. Sonic quickly ducks his head back in the hole and zips back to reach the others.

Sonic jumps out and says, "I found it, but there is a problem. Whole Factory is lined with laser guns and Swatbots."

"So what's the plan?" Manic asks.

Sometime later, Sonic peaks out of the hole and use his speed to get in the room. Sonic speeds through the lasers, causing them to activate. The lasers end up hitting the Swatbots and begin to blow them to bits. Sonic speeds around so fast that the laser are hitting the ice. The ice shatters and are smashing at the lasers. Sonic speeds back to Amy and Manic.

"Explosives!" Manic says.

"That was amazing Sonic," Amy says.

"Was there any doubt," Sonic says.

Once the lasers are taken care of, The Freedom Fighters put explosive devices on the machine and the pipes and tubes. They set the timer on the explosive to go off and give them enough time to leave.

Rotor places the last timer, "That's the last one."

Manic says, "Let's signal Sonic and bail."

Erma signals Sonic by giving making a loud whistling sound that goes around the area. In one of the tunnels, Eggman and his robots are riding on the Eggmobile. They hear the strange whistling sound and wonder what it is.

But then they hear, "Some free advice, Egg Breath and dumbbots."

Eggman and his robots turn around to see Sonic standing on the hovercraft.

"Go back to your submarine and go home, cuz, this dump is gonna blow sky high," Sonic says.

He looks at his watch and says, "Five minutes and change."

Sonic then speeds off.

"Doctor, what are we gonna do?" Deoce asks.

"I don't think he's joking," Bocoe adds.

Eggman shouts, "Let's get out of here."

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters hurry through the tunnel and out of the iceberg. At the same time, Eggman and his robots ride on the hovercraft out of the iceberg secret base. When the timer goes off, the whole iceberg blows up into pieces.

Eggman screams in anger, "I hate that Hedgehog!"

Sometime later, Walrus Island is all cooled down and the village is saved. They spend their time helping fix the houses and the base of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. It has taken them some time, but they are able to fix everything. Soon, they are at the X Tornado getting ready to head for home.

"Thanks mate. The Frozen Tundra is safe from Eggman for the time being," Guntiver says.

"Glad we can help. If you need us, just let us know," Sonic says.

Sonic turns to see Rotor hugging his mom and his little brother to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you," Georgette says.

"I will too, but don't worry. I visit again very soon," Rotor says.

Skeeter asks, "Hey Rot., you think I can visit you in New Mobotropolis?"

"Sure," Rotor says.

Suddenly, they hear laughing. They look up to see Bokkun carrying a bag.

Sonic groans, "Oh no. Not him again."

Bokkun lands on the ground and takes off his bag, "I've got a message for you. Here."

Bokkun takes the TV out, "It's from Dr. Eggman of course."

"What else is new?" Amy questions, rolling her eyes.

Bokkun turns on the television to reveal Dr. Eggman.

Eggman says, "You think you've defeated me, but I'm still in command here."

The Freedom Fighters give Eggman a displeasing glare.

On the TV, Eggman says, "And to prove it… I'm going to… uh, have Bokkun here perform a little tap dance."

Bokkun feels weary about Eggman's order. The little robot puts the TV in his bag and performs a tap dance routine. Bokkun slouches his head and shoulders, feeling humiliated.

Then cries, "Oh! How embarrassing!"

Bokkun then takes the bag and flies away as he feels like dying of embarrassment.

Manic asks, "What was that all about?"

Sonic simply shrugs his shoulders in reply.

After the weird event, Rotor and the three hedgehogs are in the X Tornado as they say goodbye to the Arctic Freedom Fighters and Rotor's family. Rotor flies the X Tornado into the sky and are making their way back to New Mobotropolis.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Three Mission at Once Part 3 - The Stolen Sword of Acorn

At the Airport in New Mobotropolis, the Tornado flies over the city. It then makes a turn and descends to the ground, reaching the runway. The Tornado lands safely on the ground with no trouble. Eve, Sonia, Tails, and Cosmo hop of the plane after the plane has landed.

"There. We finally made it," Tails says.

"Yeah. I never knew that Iron Queen and Iron King are as much trouble as Eggman," Eve says.

"At least they won't be a problem for now. Let's get back to the castle and tell Sally that we're back," Sally says.

"I can't wait to tell Galaxina about Stormtop Village. I like to visit there again," Cosmo says.

Eve looks up at the sky, "Hey guys! Looks like we're not the only ones who back!"

Tails, Cosmo, and Sonia look up at the sky to see the X Tornado comes down for a landing. The X Tornado land on the ground and the hatch open. Sonic, Amy, Manic, and Rotor exit the plane to meet the others.

"Hey guys, great to see you," Amy says.

"Good. We stopped a group of troublemakers known as the Iron King and Iron Queen," Eve says.

"And were able to stop them too," Tails says.

"Sounds nice, we took care of Eggman who was trying to melt the Frozen Tundra to flood the world," Sonic says.

Sonia rolls her eyes, "Really? And I thought Eggman can't come up with anything else insane."

"That's Eggman for you. He's always coming up with something crazy," Eve says.

"Come on, let's notify Sally. I last talked to her, she's in the castle," Rotor says.

Sometime later, the Freedom Fighters reach Acorn Castle. Sonic opens the door with pride, but Eve and the others are shocked.

Sonic calls out, "Yo Sal! Our missions are successful! We beat the bad guys and…"

Sonic opens his eyes and gasps in shock that leave him and everyone devastated. They see the inner part of Acorn Castle has been wrecked. Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, including many of the royal guards. They all show bruises, scrapes, and other injuries. There are part of the castle that has been broken, shattered, and other kinds of pieces have been broken off.

Sonic runs over to Sally, "Sally, are you okay!"

Sonic picks the princess up, "Sally!"

Sally groans and opens her eyes to see the blue hedgehog.

"So-Sonic… wha-what happened?" Sally asks.

"That what I would like to know," Sonic says.

"What happened? The castle is a complete wreck," Amy asks.

Suddenly, they hear Cosmo's voice, "Galaxina."

Amy turns her head to see Cosmo kneeling down to her older sister who has also knocked out as well. Galalxina groans as she turns her head and opens her eyes to see her younger sister.

"Co-Cosmo," Galalxina softly says.

"Something's wrong. Very wrong?"

Sometime later, Sonic, Eve, and the others hurry everyone to the hospital. Alicia, Aleena, Chuck, Dr. Quack, Cloud-Ra, and Obsidian are helping the group of Freedom Fighters with the medical care. Everyone has been treated and are resting. Some of them regain consciousness and explains to Sonic, Eve, and the others what happened.

"What?! The Destructix attacked you and took your father's sword!" Eve exclaims in shock.

"That's right. What's worse, Drago was with them," Sally says.

"Drago? That traitor!" Sonic says, sounding bitter.

"The very same. And that varmint, Sleuth was with them as well," Bunnie says.

She then holds her arm feeling the pain, "Ow."

"Sleuth? Sleuth Dawg? I haven't heard about him in ages," Eve says.

"Who's he?" Amy asks.

"Sleuth used to be a Freedom Fighter along with us. He then betrayed us and decided to work with Dr. Eggman who used to call himself Robotnik. He has the Swatbots invade Knotole and almost wipe out the Freedom Fighters," Sonic says.

"So this Sleuth is a traitor?" Cosmo asks.

"I'm afraid so," Eve says.

"Oh my goodness," Cosmos says in concern and covers her mouth.

"Those brutes are almost like ze specters," Antoine says.

Eve crosses her arms, "I wouldn't be surprised if Mammoth Mogul send them to steal the sword, but why does he want it for."

"Mammoth Mogul? Who is that?" Cosmo asks.

"An ancient evil Ixis magic wielding sorcerer who is nothing but trouble," Sonic says.

"They didn't mention anything about me did they?" Eve asks.

Sally thinks for a second and answers, "No. I don't think so."

"Why do you asks?" Cosmo asks.

"Because the last two times I ran into him and his gang, he wanted me to work for him and he won't take no for an answer," Eve says.

"At least he didn't come after you like last time,"Amy says.

Sonic sits next to Sally, and asks, "Are you going to be okay, Sal?"

"I don't know. My body really hurt. The Destructix were very brutal toward us. They wouldn't stop until they took the sword," Sally answers.

"Boy. What did we miss while we were gone?" Amy adds, confused.

Sally answers, "A lot."

"Still, that doesn't explain why the Destructix attacked the city and took the sword," Eve says.

"What's more, how could a group small group of Mobians attacked a large group of Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asks.

Sally rubs her head and remembers, "It was kind of a long story. And a very painful one too."

"We're just glad that none of you got hurt too badly," Eve says.

"But you all did got ruffled up," Sonic says.

Tails walks to his dad, "Still, what happened?"

"They ambushed us out of nowhere. They we barely stood a chance against them," Tails' dad answers.

"It all happened after you guys left," Sally says.

"I still can't believe the Destructix were able to hurt you this badly. I hope you all will be alright," Eve says.

"I hope so. So that I can crush those jerks," Nic says.

"Still, it happened after you all left to carry out your missions. We all were just keeping an eye on things while you were away. In fact, everything seems to be normal. Later in the night, everything kind of crashed down on us," Fiona adds.

Flashback:

Sometime after Sonic's group and Eve's group left, Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters head off to their homes. Of course, Sally, Galaxina, and Bunnie are helping Eve's birth family as a favor. Since Eve has to work, Sally and the others help them out the best they can.

Right now, they are in the family home and playing with the children. Bunnie holds Shun, Galaxina holds Ichigo, and Sally is holding little Dimitri. Obsidian walks in with bottles of milk along with a tray of snacks.

"Thank you for coming to help. I understand that Eve is busy with her work as a Freedom Fighter so she needs to be away sometimes," Obsidian says.

"You're welcome. We're Sorry if it seems we're taking Eve's time," Sally says.

"It's no trouble at all. From what I understand, Eve is able to perform multiple tasks over the years, even taking care of children," Obsidian says.

"I know. I think that's one of the many qualities people admire. I admire her for being so brave and is able to handle so many obstacles, even when it comes to restoring her memories," Galaxina says.

"I have to agree. I remember that Eve is very popular with a lot of people. Most of them are girls who wished they could be like her. Not to mention many boys. I think some actually wanted to date her," Sally says.

Bunnie giggles, "Yeah. I heard that a fan club that have both boys and girls for different reasons."

"Hmm, I didn't know Eve was this popular," Cloud-Ra says, coming to the girls.

"Pretty much. She is just as popular as Sonic. There's even a fan club with Sonic and Eve together," Sally says.

"They sure made impressions on many different beings. For good and bad reasons," Bunnie says.

"What do you mean?" Galxina asks.

"Well being popular and super heroes has it ups and downs. For starters, they end up getting enemies because they stop their evil plans. Mostly Dr. Eggman," Sally says.

"And of course the Dark Legion," Cloud-Ra says.

Then sighs, "I hate to think about what might happen if they knew she has a father as an Ex-member of the Legion, and Dimitri's descendent."

"I think Eve told me and the others about him. She said that you named your son after him," Galaxina says, rocking Ichigo.

"I did. Like me, Dimitri was a scientist before he became this Enerjak Eve told me about. Course, that was hundreds of years ago. I'm surprised to hear that he's still alive after all this time," Cloud-Ra says.

"I just hope he won't come back to cause us any trouble. We already have enough to worry about, "Sally says.

"I agree," Bunnie replies.

"Well, he's been launched into space, I doubt he'll find his way back that easily," Sally says.

Later in the night, everyone in New Mobotropolis are fast asleep for the night. The moon is full and the stars are twinkling in the night sky. All of the lights in the city are off due to people sleeping. Unknown to the citizens of the city, six mysterious figures jump over or fly over the wall of the city. They hurry over to the castle wall.

At the castle wall, there are palace guards standing in front of the door. They each hold a blaster gun and are standing still to be sure no intruders head to the castle. Suddenly, something hits them on the side of the neck and the two guards fall to the ground. A brown hand takes the key and uses it to unlock the door to the castle.

With that, two mysterious figures are the first to enter. They both speed through the hall of the castle to reach the security system of the castle. One of the figures hack into the system and turn off the security system.

Then the other four hurry down the hall. They see one of the castle guards coming and hide behind it. They hide behind one of the curtains. The guard stops and turns his head around to see if anyone is running about. So far, the guard doesn't seen anyone, and continues to walk down the hall. They hurry down the hall and meet up with their two teammates.

They look inside the room to see if anyone is inside the room. So far, there isn't anyone inside. They all sneak inside the room to see the Sword of Acorn is inside a glass case on a short pillar. Since the light shines in the room, it reveals to the six who are breaking into the room. The Destructix: Lightning Lynx, Flying Frog, Predator Hawk and Sgt. Simian. Along with them is Drago the Wolf. and a tall dog mobian in the room. He has brown fur and blue eyes. He wears a dark blue shirt, pants, and heave army boots.

The dog Mobian says, "Alright, let's grab the sword and bringing it back to the boss."

Drago walks forward, "Then let's get on with it, before someone comes snooping around.

Drago then uses his fist to smash the glass case and grabs the Sword of Acorn. Lightning Lynx then takes the sword and are preparing to leave.

"Now. Let's sneak out before the guard comes," Lighitng says.

"I beg your pardon, but I can't allow you to take the sword every easily," A female voice says.

Just then, the light turns on them. They turn their heads to see Princess Sally activating her ring blades. Antoine and Bunnie are here as well.

"Not as long as the Freedom Fighters are around to stop you," Sally says.

The Freedom Fighter and the Group of thieves stand face to face in the room.

"Well well if it isn't the little princess along with the weak swordsman and the robotic freak," Dragon says with a smirk.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Drago. Not to mention, the Destructix and Sleuth," Sally says.

The dog smirks, "So you do remember. It's been a while."

"How can I forget? You betrayed us and you somehow broke out of prison," Sally says angrily.

"I've kept myself busy, and then I met these group and Mammoth Mogul. And he gave us a little job," Sleuth says.

Antoine brings out his sword, "What do you want with ze Sword of Acorn?"

"Sorry, but that information is calcified," Simian says.

Bunnie says, "Well, we're not going to let you take the sword!"

Bunnie brings out the palm of her robotic hand and about to fire, but a tongue coils around it. The tongue belongs to Flying Frog.

He laughs, "Sorry Rabbot, but we got a mission to do. Have a nice flight!"

Flying then pulls his tongue and Bunnie along with it. He then throws his tongue to the wall and slams Bunnie at it.

Antoine quickly runs over, "Bunnie!"

Before he can reach, Lightning Lynx punches him in the stomach. Predator dives down to attack Sally, but she repels it by using her ring blades. Sally then kicks Predator at his beak.

Sleuth turns to Lightning, "You take the sword. The rest will follow."

"Understood," Lightning says.

He then hurries out of the room. Sleuth, Dragon, and Simian follow. Predator and Flying Frog fight against Sally. Sally uses her ring blades to repels Predator's attack. She then kicks Flying Frog in the face. Predator is able to scratch her out of the way, and the two mercenaries quickly leave.

Sally runs over, "Antoine! Bunnie! Are you okay?"

"Oui. A little sore," Antoine says.

Bunnie stands on her feet, "I think so. We need to get those guys and get the sword back."

"Right. Come on," Sally says, and hurries out of the room.

Bunnie and Antoine follow after them.

Sometime later, the Destructix are able to reach the castle lobby where the entrance are. However, they end up meeting with Fiona, Nic, and Galaxina who have been waiting.

Nic brings out ber blaster, "It's a good thing that Sally let us know about you creeps."

"We're not going to let you go that easily," Fiona says.

Sleugh laughs, "You think a bunch of little girls can fight against us."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you taking the sword for?" Galaxina asks.

"Sorry flower girl, but this is where we will depart," Lightning Lynx says.

Nice points her blaster, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Then fires her gun at them. The Destructix moves out of the way. Fiona hurries over and kicks Drago in the face. The wolf then strikes her with his fist sending her to the ground. Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine are able to catch up.

Sally shouts, "Stop them before they get away!"

"We'll make sure they won't get away," Bunnie says.

Bunnie then charges at Simian. Bunnie and Simian have each other's hands and are pushing each other. Sally brings out her ring blades and Predator attacks using his claws. Glaxiana, Antoine, and Fiona deal with Drago, Flying Frog, and Sleuth. Antoine and Fiona are able to fight them off. Galaxina tries her best to fight against the Frog, but he keeps using his tongue to try capturing her.

Flying Frog laughs and says, "I love to play with you. You all are fun."

"I'm not having fun," Galaxina worriedly says.

The frog is able to catch her with his tongue and throws her to the ground. One by one, the Freedom Fighters are facing hard physical punches and kicks from the Destructix. Lightning reaches the door, but a blast prevents him from leaving.

Nic holds out his blaster, "You're not getting away that easily."

"Hmm, I remember who you are. You are the same Weasel from that fight," Lightning says.

Nic smirks, "Glad you remember. Ready for another fight?"

Nic then jumps and attempts to slam her foot in Lightning's face. Lightning uses his other wrist to prevent the kick. Lightning then pushes Nic out of the way. Nic lands on the ground, but Lightning counter attacks and sends Nic crashing to the ground. Soon enough, the sun is beginning to rise through the crack of the door. Lightning Lynx looks down at Nix to see her trying to get up.

"Do not waste your time trying to get up. You've been weakened," Lightning says.

Nic struggles to stand, "I won't be giving up that easily."

Nic then collapsed on the ground. When she looks up, she notice that Lightning Lynx is gone. All of the Destructix has disappeared and have taken the Sword of Acorn with them. Nic isn't able to keep up her strength and collapsed to the ground.

Flashback Ends:

Sonic, Eve, and the others are shocked to hear what has happened to them and how the Sword of Acorn has been stolen. What's more is how the Destructix have caused so much trouble and damages in the castle.

"Man, that has to be really messed up," Sonic says.

"I know. I still can't believe the Destructix caused that much of a mess," Eve says.

"I know. When I get my hands on those creeps, they're going to wish they never come here," Nic says, getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Eve asks.

Nic walks to the door, "I'm going to teach those no good creeps a lesson they'll never forget."

Eve grabs Nic by the shoulder, "Hold on Nic. There are a few problems. First of all, you and the others are still recovering from your injuries. Second, you don't even know where Mammoth Mogul and the Destructix are. They can be anywhere on Mobius."

Nic sighs, "You're right. Those creeps can be anywhere on Mobius."

"And that isn't the only thing. We don't even know why Mammoth Mogul wants the sword for, or how he was able to know where the sword is," Tails says.

"The Sword's location must have got out somehow," Eve answers.

"I might have an idea why he might want it," King Acorn says.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"There is a legend that's been passed down from my family for generations. The sword was created with a powerful magic. The source of the magic is unknown, but it can be used for all sorts of magical spells. Depending on who wields it, it can be used for a great blessing or for a dangerous weapon. In this Mammoth Mogul's hands, I hate to think on what purpose he is willing to use it for," King Acorn says.

Eve says, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get Sword of Acorn back. I felt that I needed to make sure it does."

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asks.

"You remember the letter I got from this Uma. When I first got Shun. I made a promise to be sure the Sword of Acorn isn't placed in evil hands. I felt that it is my responsibility, as my promise to Uma, I need to find Mogul and his hang, and get the Sword back," Eve says.

Sonic places his hand on his shoulder, "I remember, but you need to remember that we got your back."

"Yeah. We'll help get Sally's family sword back," Amy days.

"We're with you all the way," Sonia says.

Fiona says, "We all will."

"I'm sure we'll figure out someway to find Mammoth Mogul and the Destructix," Tails says.

Everyone else agree that they'll help Eve find Mammoth Mogul and get the Sword of Acorn back.

Eve smiles, and says, "Thanks guys. I'm really glad to have great friends like you to help."

Sonic says, "The Freedom Fighters are always on the case."

The Freedom Fighters cheer, "Freedom Fighters Forever!"

In a secret location, the Destructix gather in front of a door. Predator Hawk opens the door and the gang walk inside. Lightning Lynx holds the Sword of Acorn in his hand. They walk into the room and meet up with their boss.

Lightning says, presenting the sword to the boss, "Sir, we have retrieved the Sword of Acorn."

"Excellent," A deep male voice says.

Then a brown furred hand picks up the sword by the handle, and takes it away. The hand belongs to Mammoth Mogul.

Mogul says, "Now that I found the one I seek and the Sword of Acorn, the real mission can finally begin."

He then makes his eyes glow green with a sinister smile. He is planning on something big, and now he has everything he needs to carry on his real intention.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Deadly Homecoming

In an unknown location, a green Chaos Emerald is held in a brown furred hand.

A deep male voice says, "At last! I've searched long and hard for you, Dimitri-"

The Chaos Emerald shows the depths of space outside of Mobius's orbit, there is a large piece of a spaceship inside. Lay dormant is Dimitri who is now Enerjak, and has remained there since Knuckles and Eve have fought him and have him launched into space.

The deep voice says, "And now it's time for you to return home!"

Suddenly, a green aura begins to surround him.

"That's it! You feel my call, now let my energies channel through you… proving the beacon to guide you back… back to where it all started" The being calls out.

The green aura surrounding Enerjak's body launches him out of the spaceship and is making a dive back to Mobius.

The voice adds, "So that we may both achieve our greatest desires!"

The green energy surrounding Dimitri continues to carry him down fast as a meteorite.

Somewhere down in the desert, there are multiple large tents that are pitched up and have machines, hovercrafts, and tanks around, along with robots. Not far from the site, the Dark Legion are standing in front of a statue of an Echidna that has the sign, 'Dimitri' down on the base.

Kragok stands in front as he announces, "And with this statue in the image of The Great Dimitri to inspire us. We rededicate ourselves to the holy task of restoring echidna society to it's natural…"

But suddenly, a green energy flies down and crashes into the statute leaving the Dark Legion in shock. Kragok is almost thrown back from the blast. Coming out of the cloud and debris is the powerful, Enerjak.

Enerjak announces, "Once again! Enerjak strides the Floating Island! Where is the Infidel who…"

However, something catches his attention. He sees a stone head that hasn't been completely shattered. He picks up the statue head as he places his other hand under his chin.

He says, "The face of long ago! Still… an acceptable likeness! I should very much like to meet the one responsible!"

Stunned Kragok asks, "You… you knew the Great Dimitri?!"

Enerjak turns to face the cloaked echidna, "Knew him?! Remove my faceplate…"

Kragok reaches his claw out Enejack's faceplate.

"And gaze upon him who you profess to honor!" Enerjak adds.

Kragok grabs hold of the mask and slowly removes. Kragok becomes shocked to see Enerjack's true face.

"Great Dimitri! It is you!" Kragok says, shocked.

"Indeed I am," The being Enerjak, known as Dimitri says. The he takes the faceplate back and places it back on his face.

Kragok asks, "How may we serve you?"

"You are my army now and there is a world for us to conquer! Let us begin by striking first at those who would deny us!" Dimitri announces.

All the Legion cheer for Dimitri as he is planning to lead them to conquest. As well as his revenge against those who stand in his way.

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, Eve along with her little siblings, Ichigo and Dimitri, along with Shun and Jazz are in the living room having a relaxing day. The babies are sleeping in the playpen while Eve is readying a book with Jazz sleeping on her head.

Eve sighs, "It sure is a relaxing day."

She then turns to the babies who are sleeping. She then looks up to see Jazz sleeping on her head. Eve giggles with a smile. She then places the book on the chair and picks up the Chao to place in her arm.

"Hello Eve, how are you all doing?" A voice says.

Eve turns her head to see her father, Cloud-Ra walking over.

"Hey dad, how was work?" Eve asks.

"Work is very tiring. Of course, your mother has been working in the hospital for some time right now," Cloud-Ra says.

"I guess everyone is busy. Bunnie, Antoine, Sally, and Rotor are busy with Nicole to get Freedom HQ redesigned. Sonic, Sonia, Amy, and Manic are out on a mission in Station Square. Cream is spending time with her mom, Cheese, and Emerl," Eve says.

"And as for you, you're busy with the little ones," Cloud-Ra says with laughter.

"I guess you're right. I was thinking about going to Angel Island to visit Knuckles and the others. I could use a little break and I can show you and little ones the island," Eve says.

"I think that sounds like a nice idea. Your mother should be home soon, we can head there when she returns," Cloud-Ra says.

"That will be great," Eve says with a smile.

"What will be great?" A female's voice says.

Cloud-Ra and Eve turns to see Obsidian walking through the door and closes the door. Obsidian walks to the living room and sits on the couch.

"Hi mom, how was work?" Eve asks with a smile.

"Work has been fine, but exhausting at the same time," Obsidian says.

Then asks, "Now, what's this about a trip?"

"We're thinking about going to Angel Island for some fun. It will be nice for us to have some time to ourselves. And we can visit Knuckles and the others," Eve says.

Obsidian nods her head, "That's a good idea. We can have some time to ourselves on a Floating Island."

"Question is, where is the Island now? If I remember, the Island doesn't stay in one place," Cloud-Ra says.

"That won't be a problem. I can use my Master Emerald Sword to help guide us. It will know if we're close to the Master Emerald," Eve says.

"I guess we could use a place to relax," Obsidian says.

"Yes. Now that we're all finish, we should head to the Island before it gets too far," Cloud-Ra says.

Just then, the babies begin to walk up and let out yawns. They turn to see the grown hedgehog. Little Dimitri and Ichigo reach their hands out to their mother.

Obsidian giggles, "Looks like the twins are up."

"And so is Shun," Eve says.

The two women walk to the playpen to see the infants reaching out for them. Obsidian picks up the Echidna twins and Eve picks up the baby spider. She then walks to the couch and picks up Jazz the Chao.

"Come on children, let's start packing our things for the trip," Obsidian says.

"Yes mom," Eve replies.

Eve follows her parents up the stairs to get things ready to head to Angel Island.

Meanwhile, in a secret lab known as the Brotherhood HQ, Archimedes and his grandfather are having a discussion.

"It's good to see you again, grandfather! I came as soon as you called," Archimedes says.

"It may already be too late, Archimedes!" The grandfather says.

"What may be too late?" Archimedes asks.

"I bring word from Haven that something very dire is in the air," The grandfather says.

"What do you mean?" Archimedes asks.

"You have to work Knuckles and his friends, and you must get word to Eve the Hedgehog…" The grandfather says.

Suddenly, a strange crackling sound suddenly appears around the room.

"What Is! That sound!" The grandfather says, concern.

"Warn Knuckles and Eve?" Of what Grandfather?" Archimedes asks.

Suddenly, they both hear maniacal laughter. They both turn their heads in shock to see some chaos energy in the shape of Enerjak's head appear in the room.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me, Enerjak. Once and future master of all he surveys! There won't be any cute disappearing act on your part this time," Enerjak says.

Archimedes and his grandfather know that they need to get away from the powerful being.

Enerjak continues, "As I've suspended you in motion before you can even complete a thought!"

Just then, Archimedes and his grandfather are paralyzed by Enerjack's power as he clutches his fist. Then begins to trap them in some chaotic energy cocoons.

"You fire-ants have been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since I can remember! Therefore, I think it's time I return the favor. And this…" Enerjak says.

He then disappears into thin air, taking the two fire ants as he says, "This is only the beginning!"

Then his maniacal laughter echoes around the area.

On Angel Island, Knuckles is standing next to the Master Emerald. He is deep in thought about something going on, mostly with his friends.

Knuckles thinks, "Where are they? Mighty and the others should have been here a while ago. Something doesn't seem right."

Just then, Julie-Su walks over and asks, "Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah. Sure," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su stands next to Knuckles, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Mighty and the others?" Knuckles asks.

"No. I haven't," Julie-Su says.

"I can't help, but feel that something's off," Knuckles says.

"What do you mean?" Julie-Su asks.

"I don't know. It's more of a feeling. I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen soon," Knuckles says.

"Hmm. That is strange. However, that doesn't explain about our missing friends," Julie-Su says.

"You're right. We should go find them," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Hey Knuckles!"

Knuckles and Julie-Su turn their heads and to their surprise is that Eve and most of her family are walking towards the alter with smile.

"Eve? What is she doing here?" Knuckles asks.

Sometime later, the two groups explains what has happened and what they're planning on doing.

Eve asks, surprised, "What do you mean the others aren't here?"

"I don't know. I haven't seem them for a while. I'm planning on finding them," Knuckles says.

"I see. You want some help searching?" Eve asks.

"Oh no. I think we can find them. I have someone who can help. You should relax and spend time with your family. That's pretty much the reason you came here," Knuckles says.

"Are you sure?" Eve asks.

"We're sure," Julie-Su says.

She walks to see the young twins in Obsidians arms, "And these must be the Echidna twins."

"Yep. They're my new brother and sister. Ichigo and Dimitri," Eve says.

"Uh Dimitri?" Knuckles says, confused.

"Yeah. That's dad's choice," Eve says.

Then whispers to Knuckles, "He said that it's suitable for him, especially since he resembles you know who in his family bloodline."

Knuckles nods his head.

Then Julie-Su says, "Either way, you guys just relax and stay here while we go search the others."

"Okay," Eve says.

Not long, Knuckles head off to see if there's anyone who can help. They walk down a path full of trees and bushes.

Julie-Su looks around, "Where are we going? This doesn't look familiar to me at all."

"This part of the Lava Reef Zone rarely gets visitors, which is how the natives around here prefer it," Knuckles says.

"Natives?" Julie-Su says, confused.

"Yes. The only ones who really enjoy this type of environment. Of course, finding therm is the real trick," Knuckles says, searching through the bushes.

'"Finding what? I don't see anything," Julie-Su replies.

"That's because you're not looking in the right spot," Knuckles says.

He then opens one of the bushes to find a fire ant. This one is wearing a green shirt.

The fire ant surprisingly says, "Knuckles! This is a surprise! What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Archimedes! Any clue where to find him? Also, none of my friends are showing up either," Knuckles says.

"Unfortunately, no. If anything, the powers that be are rather worried that they haven't heard from either him or Doe Valente in some time," The fire ant says.

"Not at all?" Knuckles asks.

"Not a word," The fire ant says.

"That doesn't sound good," Knuckles says.

"No kidding. You're talking major understatement here," The fire ant says.

Julie-Su asks, "Is it the Dark Legion?"

"The way everyone is acting, it's even bigger than that," The fire ant says.

"Bigger?" Knuckles says confused.

Knuckles thinks, and says, "The one ones I can think of more powerful than the Legion are a long way from here!"

"Watch your back then, lad. There's nothing more dangerous than an enemy with a surprise advantage," The fire ant says.

"I hear that. I'll see you later," Knuckles says.

Knuckles and Julie-Su leave the scene.

"What do you think?" Julie-Su asks.

"I'm not sure. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. Also, Eve and her family might have picked a bad time to come to the island. We better go to find the others before anything else happens," Knuckles says.

Sometime later, Knuckles and Julie-Su are in the forest part of the island. They appear to be searching for something, and for their case, someone. Luckily, they are able to find the Chaotix Detective Agency. They search inside.

"They're not here," Knuckles says.

"Not even Saffron," Julie-Su adds.

"We checked, Vector and Espio's home and no one is here either," Knuckles says.

"There's still another place for us to look," Knuckles says.

Meanwhile, Eve and her family are having a picnic. Well, they're feeding the babies first. Eve has Shun, Cloud-Ra is holding Dimitri, and Obsidian is holding Ichigo. Each of them are feeding them with a bottle. Jazz is eating a donut and is pretty happy to have one.

Obsidian sighs happily and says, "You're right Eve. Coming here is a good idea. The island is so peaceful."

"Well, it's not always peaceful. We have dealt with the Dark Legion, crazy gangs, and even Dr. Eggman a few times," Eve says.

"I'm glad we can have the time to be together," Cloud-Ra says.

"That's true, but I wish Shadow is with us. Then we can have a full family time," Eve says.

"I know, but your brother is unable to come because of his work at G.U.N," Cloud-Ra says.

"I know. I still wish he could have come," Eve says.

"I'm sure Shadow will have another time off soon. In the meantime, it seems the little ones have fallen asleep," Obsidian says, looking at the sleeping babies.

Not long, the babies are laying down on a blanket in a shaded tree. They are covered by a yellow blanket. Jazz ends up falling asleep with them. Eve and her parents are having lunch together.

Eve senses something and turns her head. She turns her eyes around to see if she can find something. So far, nothing.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"I don't know. I'm getting a strange feeling that someone is watching us," Eve says.

Cloud-Ra looks around, "Hmm, it will be best to keep an eye out. With the Dark Legion being around, it's best to be careful."

Eve nods her head in reply.

Unknown to Eve and her family, they are being spied on by a secret camera disguised as a bird. The cameras are being monitored form a screen that is in a secret hiding place. In the hiding place, is the Dark Legion Leader, Kragok. What's more, Dimitri, who is also known as Enerjak is watching them as well. On the table has pictures of Eve and her family individually and together. Even a family picture with Shadow on it.

Enerjak looks at the photo of Eve, and says, "I see, so that hedgehog with the Master Emerald Sword was created by my descendant."

"Yes sir. When we found out she had your descendant blood, we kept a close eye on her and her family. Cloud-Ra, your descendant is married to a female hedgehog named Obsidian. They also have a son named Shadow who is currently a G.U.N agent while Eve is a Freedom Fighter in New Mobotropolis. They recently have Echidna twins, a boy named Dimitri and a girl named Ichigo," Kragok says.

"Hmm. Interesting. I must admit, that hedgehog is very unique. Never would have thought she was created with my family's bloodline," Dimitri says with a smirk.

He then presents his hand as he cause it to glow, "I think it will be a time to pay them a visit. And very soon now, I will spring the trap on my accursed descendant, and he will suffer like no one else has before or since."

Sometime later, Knuckles and Julie-Su climb up a large mountain. They walk over to see a door.

"So this is where Mighty and Ray live?" Julie-Su asks.

"Pretty much, but I'm starting to get another bad sense. From the looks of it," Knuckles ssys, pointing to the open door.

"You're right. The door is wide open," Julie-Su says.

"You're right. I'm getting a really bad feeling about this," Knuckles says.

They both walk into the house and search around. They searched in the living room, the bedroom, and other places. So far, they are unable to find Mighty nor Ray.

"So Mighty and Ray aren't here either. This is getting weird," Julie-su says.

"You're right. Something must have happened. It's too much of a coincidence for the others be missing like this," Knuckles says.

Knuckles then senses something off. He kneels to the ground and places his hand on it.

"What is it Knuckles?" Julie-Su asks.

"I'm sensing something off. I can sense some strange energy," Knuckles says.

"Strange energy?" Julie-Su says, confused.

"I don't know. I think we should go find Eve and her family and get them somewhere safe," Knuckles says.

"Why do you say that?" Julie-Su asks.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling they might be endangered," Knuckles says

Knuckles and Julie-Su hurry outside.

Knuckles says, "Hang on!"

Knuckles jumps and begins to glide down. Julie-Su grabs hold of Knuckles' ankle and hurry off to find Eve and the others.

Unknown to them a mysterious being is spying on the two echidnas from the Green Chaos Emerald.

The voice says, "Now if you interpreted the clue correctly that I had left for you, the real fun will begin."

The being then gives a sinister smile.

Still, gliding through the sky, Knuckles and Julie-Su are trying to make their way to the Master Emerald Shrine where Eve and her family are mostly likely to be.

Meanwhile, Obsidian and Eve are sitting next to the babies while Cloud-Ra and resting besides the tree close by. Eve smiles and glad to be visiting with her family. She then feels the bright sun shining, the soft breeze, and the quiet sound. It feels perfect.

Eve begins to sing a soft song.

Eve the Hedgehog:

minamo ni ukanda hoshi no hikaritachi wa utau

(The stars sing as they float on the water's surface)

kono kokoro wa anata no mune yorisoitsuzukeru

(My heart continues cuddling closer to your bosom)

komorebi kirameku mori no shizukutachi wa utau

(The glittering dews sing as sunlight trickles through the forest leaves)

kono hitomi wa anata no yume mite nemuru darou

(Will I be dreaming of you as I sleep?)

Eve smile and she watches the babies and Chao sleeping in bed. She's glad that the babies are sleeping peacefully through her singing.

Cloud-Ra notices in the sky, "Eve. Isn't that your friends Knuckles and Julie-Su?"

Eve looks up at the sky to see Julie-Su holding on to Knuckles' ankle as the guardian is flying down to them. Soon, they both land on the ground safely.

"Hey Knuckles, did you find everyone?" Eve asks.

"No. We got trouble. You need to get yourself and your family somewhere safe," Eve says.

"Why? What's going on?" Eve asks.

"I don't have all the details, but I know that someone is doing a number on the others. Whoever that someone is, controls a lot of power," Knuckles says.

Eve says, "That sounds serious. Do you think we should head home?"

"I'm not sure home is good either," Knuckles says.

"Still, where could have Mighty and the others go," Julie-Su asks.

Cloud-Ra walks to the group, "Seeing how you are unable to find anyone of them, it can only mean that something really bad must have happened to them."

"I'm with Cloud-Ra on that one. Archimedes is missing as well," Knuckles says.

"Archimedes is missing too. Something isn't right," Eve says.

"Right. I really hate to bother you while you're with your family, but you all need to get to Echidnaopolis and see if you can find a place to stay for the time being," Knuckles says.

Eve says, "I'll help you in anyway I can. Do you at least have a lead?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure, but it has to be someone powerful and is trouble," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, someone crashes down causing a loud bang. Everyone reach in quickly create a protective bubble to protect everyone.

"What's going on?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure," Knuckles calls out.

Suddenly, they hear someone saying, "You disappoint me, Knuckles! Following in the footsteps of my insidid brother!"

"That voice! It's not possible!" Knuckles says, shocked.

"What's not possible?" Julie-Su asks.

Knuckles ignores Julie-Su's question and calls out, "I'm not scared of you Dimitri! You hear me?!"

"Dimitri!" Eve exclaims in shock.

"You mean?!" Julie-Su asks in shock.

Suddenly, Dimitri appears in a green form of Chaos Energy, "Brave words, but totally empty and devoid of meaning to one such as I!"

Knuckles grits his teeth in anger. Eve, her parents, and Julie-Su are shocked to see the powerful creature before their eyes.

"That's Dimitri?" Cloud-Ra asks, shocked.

Eve asks, "But how?!"

"Julie-Su! You need to run! Take Eve and her family away from here!" Knuckles calls out.

"And go where?!" Julie-Su asks.

"Where as the lady immediately recognizes how dire your situation is, Knuckles! You could learn a thing or two from her!" Dimitri remarks.

Dimtri then sees Eve along with her family inside. She is very protective of them. He then smirks and presents his hand to the protective bubble Eve has created. Suddenly, it disappears, causing Eve to gasp.

"What?!" Eve exclaims.

Soon her bubble disappears. Before anyone can react, Enerjak uses his powers to have Knuckles and Julie-Su pinned to the tree close by. Then has Cloud-Ra, Obsidian, the babies and the Chaos trapped in his own bubble. Finally, he grabs Eve and lifts her into the air.

Eve struggles and shouts in anger, "Let me go you big creep! Let go of my friends and my family right this minute!"

Enerjak chuckles, "I have no intention of letting any of you leave, especially you and your family. After all, we are one of the same blood."

"How did you," Eve asks.

"Ah, so you do know," Enerjak says.

He then uses his other hand to have Knuckle floating to him and clutches the echidna in the other hand.

"Well then Eve, you and Knuckles are going to witness the true power I possess," Enerjak says.

Then uses is powers, "As for you family, are going to become apart of my legacy."

"What?!" Eve asks, shocked.

In a second, Julie-Su, and the bubble Eve's family are in have disappeared.

Eve gasps and glare at Enerjak, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You and Knuckles are about to find out," Enerjak says.

Eve and Knuckles glare at Enerjak as they all disappeared in a flash of light. Eve and Knuckles are in serious danger with Enerjak.

Eternal Diva Song: Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Trouble in Families

In the desert where the Dark Legion's camp are at, The Chaotix, Mighty, and Ray are being held prisoner. They are chained up and are unable to escape. Charmy and Saffron are trapped in a glass orb that is close to impossible for them to escape.

"I can't believe the Dark Legion are able to get the jump on us," Vector says, gritting his teeth.

"It didn't help that Enerjak is able to capture us and brought us here. How did eh got our anyway?" Mighty replies.

"I don't know, but we need to escape and warn Knuckles," Espio says.

"I don't see how can this get worse," Vector says.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears and disappears in a second. The next moment, Julie-Su along with Eve's family are on the ground of the desert.

"I-I think it just got worse," Ray replies.

Julie-Su holds her head, "Oooohhh!"

"My head hurts," Cloud-Ra says, holding his head.

Espio calls out, "Julie-Su."

Julie-Su and the two grown mobians turn their heads in shock to see the friends that have gone missing.

"Espio! Vector! Mighty! Ray! What happened?! Julie-Su asks, shocked.

"So Enerjak got to you guys too, did he?" Vector asks.

"Vector," Espio firmly says.

Then Mighty asks, "But what is Eve and her family doing here?"

"We were hoping to have a relaxing tie on the island. Eve suggests we come here to have some family time together," Obsidian says.

"Knuckles and I were trying to find you guys, and it turns out Archimedes is missing too. Enerjak attacked us and somehow he knows that Eve along with her father are related to him," Julie-Su says.

"That doesn't sound good, does it?" Vector asks.

"No it's not. To make matters worse, Enerjak took Knuckles and Eve and Enerjak teleported us here," Cloud-Ra says.

"And it's a good thing he did," A voice says.

Julie-Su turns her head with a bitter expression to see Kragok and some of the Dark Legion soldiers.

Julie- Su says, bitter, "Kragok, so you were involved in this."

"Yes. It's a pleasure to see you so soon, Julie-Su. And it appears to have a few more 'guests' with us," Krago says with a smirk.

Then commands the Legion, "Make sure you keep them here and make their visit more comfortable."

The Dark Legion hold their guns and surround Julie-Su and Eve's family. Cloud-Ra holds Shun and Jazz while Obsidian hold the Echidna twins. The group realize that they are in big trouble and are now prisoners of the Dark Legion.

Somewhere in space, there is a moon that is far from Mobius. On the rocky part of the moon, a tornado appears and is spinning two beings inside. Trapped in the vortex of the tornado are Knuckles and Eve. Not long, they've been captured by Enerjak who is their ancestor, Dimitri, and now are being taken where Enerjak is planning to do with them. Soon, the tornado stop spinning and they land on the moon.

Feeling dizzy, Eve says, "Whoa! Talk about a real spin off."

"No kidding," Knuckles says, and shakes his head to clear the spinning.

He looks around, and asks, "Where are we?"

Knuckles and Eve look around to see the stars in the black sky, and the sun that looks a bit close. What really shocked them is to see the planet mobius.

"Knuckles… I think we're on the moon," Eve says.

"And I think we're in trouble. It's funny to know how one's blood relatives can make the worst enemies," Knuckles says.

"No kidding. I kind of had that experience with the Black Amrs and now Enerjak," Eve says.

Eve then stands up and looks around. She then sees Mobius from the moon.

Eve turns to Knuckles, "Knuckles, we have to do something."

"I know. I just don't know what. Enerjak was able to overpower us. If we try to do anything, Enerjak will use his power against us," Knuckles says.

Thern Eve looks around, "Speaking of Enrjak, where is he anyway?"

Suddenly, both of their bodies are being trapped in strange rings. They both become paralyzed and are unable to move. They struggle to break free from the strange rings.

"What is this?" Knuckles demands.

"I think we got our answer," Eve says, struggling against the energy.

Suddenly, Eve is being drifted away.

"Eve!" Knuckles screams.

Knuckles becomes shocked to see Eve is being drifted to Enerjak who is walking on the moon like it's no problem.

"Hello young hedgehog, I find it surprising to see you again," Enerjak says.

"I don't need your remarks. Where is Julie-Su and where's my family?" Eve demands in anger.

Enerjak chuckles and places his hand under Eve's chin so she has to face him.

"Do not fret little one, your family is not harm. Of course, I wouldn't hurt those who are part of my bloodline. They are sent to those who have supported me," Enerjak says.

"The Dark Legion!" Knuckles says, glaring at him.

"What?!" Eve exclaims.

Then angrily says, "Then why send me and Knuckles on the half-broken moon."

"Still have plenty of spirit, Eve, was it," Enerjak says.

Then turns to Knuckles, "As for you Knuckles, I'm going to break you entirely… completely, mercilessly! You are going to pay for what you did!"

"What I did? What did I do?" Knuckles asks.

"You fool! You're only the latest continuation of misguided beliefs that were formed long before you were born! Your kind could never comprehend the limitless power I alone possess! Power transport you from the Floating Island to here, and create the air you now exist in!" Enerjak says.

"Oh really. Last I checked, Knuckles and I were not only able to beat you, but we were able to give you a one way ticket to space," Eve sternly says.

"As yes. I do remember, but I also remember the interesting power you have and how you use it to escape my grasp," Enerjak says, turning to Eve.

"Speaking of escaping, how did you get out of that space shuttle?" Eve demands.

Enerjak smirks, "Like I will tell you and your so called friend about it."

Knuckles angrily says, "Just you wait, when we get out of here we're going to be sure you sent farther into space."

"You two think you succeeded due to your own cleverness. You two could never hope to overcome one such as I," Enerjak angrily says.

"A bit prideful much," Knuckles mutters.

Enerjak creates powerful Chaos Energy from his hand, "Allow me to demonstrate!"

Suddenly, the group disappears from the moon. And suddenly, ends up at the bottom of the ocean. Eve holds her breath to she then suddenly, realizes. She is able to breath under the ocean. However, she turns to see Knuckles is trying to hold his breath. Eve gasps in shock.

"Now observe! From the surface of Mobian's moon to the deepest, darkest depths of Mobian Oceans! This is what real, absolute power is all about," Enerjak says.

Eve is shocked and begins to struggle to break free.

Enerjak floats to Knuckles, "The ability to do anything with both a thought. I gather from your expression, the reality of your situation is beginning to sing in!"

Enerjak maniacally laughs as Eve struggles to break freedom the power Enerjak has over her.

Meanwhile, Julie-Su and Eve's father, Cloud-Ra find themselves in Kragok's tent. Kragok sits at his desk while Julie-Su and Cloud-Ra glaring at him.

"Alright Kragok, why do you want me and Cloud-Ra to come here?" Julie-Su sternly asks.

"It's quite simple Julie-Su, Dimitri advise that you and Cloud-Ra have been brought back to the Legion," Kragok says.

"Brought back?" Cloud-Ra says, confused.

Kragok stands up and walks to Cloud-Ra, "Indeed. You see, we had a run in with your daughter, Eve. and we were able to match her D.N.A with yours. So we know that you and your daughter Eve same blood as Dimitri, and myself."

"Yourself? What are you talking about?" Julie-Su demands.

Kragok then brings out a cuffed bracelet of some kind. The cuff is made of some kind of metal with strange star designs.

Kragok presents it to Cloud-Ra, "Perhaps this will light up this little mystery."

Confused, Cloud-Ra stares at the cuff bracelet. However, something about the bracelet is familiar to him. Cloud-Ra takes the cuff bracelet and looks at it very carefully. She then looks at the inner part to see a name on it.

Cloud-Ra reads, "Luger?"

"This… this is my brother," Cloud-Ra softly says, enough for Julie-Su and Kragok to hear.

"What?" Julie-Su says, confused.

Cloud-Ra turns to Keagok, "Where did you get this?"

"It's quite simple, Luger was my father," Kragok answers with a smirk on his face.

Cloud-Ra eyes wide in shock.

"I do admit, you are shocked, but it is true. It is a surprise to find you live and started a life of your own, but I am curious to what happened during the accident. You can imagine the Legion's relive that you are still alive," Kragok says.

Cloud-Ra gets his teeth as he clutched his hand to his robotic arm as he turns his head away.

"Well?" Kragok asks, a little impatient.

"I do apologize. I… I really don't like talking about it much, but if you insist. What I can tell you that the transporter did succeeded before it exploded. Sadly, I lost my arm and was founded by a human scientist. I ended up living with him and became his assistant," Cloud-Ra says.

"Interesting. I wonder what he will say to find out you are still alive and still quite young on that," Kragok says.

"Hmm, it's kind of a long story. I'm not sure I can explain to you," Cloud-Ra says.

"It is quite understandable. There's plenty of time to discuss about it. Since you and your family and Julie-Su are going to be part of the legion," Kragok says.

Cloud-Ra and Julie-Su are shocked to hear that Kragok are not going to let them leave so easily. With their friends and family here, there's not much they can do.

After their little meeting with the Dark Legion Leader, Julie-Su and Cloud-Ra walk around the camp. They both look around to see the Dark Legion walking around working on machines, hovercrafts, and such.

"So Cloud, how do you feel about being back here all this time?" Julie-Su asks.

"To be honest, I feel a bit uncomfortable about being here. This is the type of person I used to be most of my life. They were my friends and my family. Yet, I feel weird around them. I should feel at home here, and instead, I feel like a complete stranger," Cloud-Ra says.

"I guess it's understandable. It's been years since since the incident," Julie-Sus says.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouting, "I expect the members of this squad to have their vehicles ready to move at a moments notice!"

Julie-Su groans, "Great. It's Sergeant Rykor."

"Rykor?" Cloud-Ra says, confused.

"Yes. He's very strict," Julie says.

They turn to see the dark red echidna wearing the black robe like the others. Part of his face is metallic with a bionic eye.

Julie-Su whispers, "Just follow my lead."

Cloud-Ra nods.

Julie-Su walks over and says, "Sergeant Rykor, I'm here to uh, resume my position."

"Is that so, soldier?" Rykor questions.

Then strictly says, holding a strange stick., "You so much as give me reason to doubt your loyalty… and you'll see stars in broad daylight! Is that CLEAR?!"

"As a bell, Sergeant!" Julie-Su sternly says, taking the stick.

Then Rykor notices Cloud-Ra, "And who might you be?"

"Cloud-Ra," Cloud-Ra answers.

"Hmm, I thought you look familiar. I recently heard news that you've been alive and now that you are back where you belong," Rykor says.

"Is that so?" Cloud-Ra questions, crossing his arms.

"That what we're going to make sure of. Otherwise, you and your family will find yourselves in an uncomfortable position," Rykor says.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is still under water. The echidna continues to hold his breath and looks up to see Enerjak above the sea and holding Eve hostage.

Knuckles thinks, "Enerjak can suck on raw eggs before I give in to him. I'm not going to let him get away of abducting Eve, or everyone else for that matter.

Knuckles begins to swim from the depths of the sea to find Eve.

In his thoughts, Knuckles says, "My chest feels like it's about the burst!"

Suddenly, a shark begins to swim towards them.

"Uh no! Trouble," Knuckles thinks.

Knuckles then position himself to hold still, "If I float in position, the shark probably think I'm part of the landscape."

Knuckles stands completely still until the shark swims away. Seeing the shark is gone, Knuckles continues to swim to the surface.

Knuckles thinks, "My head… getting… woozy! Can't… take much… more of this! Need air!"

Suddenly, something grabs Knuckles by the ankle.

"What the?" Knuckles says, confused.

Then something begins to drag Knuckles down.

Meanwhile, the alarm goes off in the Brotherhood Headquarters. Locke runs over to see the Dark Legion on the screen. Just then, another echidna walks over. He is wearing a blue rob and blue boots.

"I was afraid of this, father. The Dark Legion are back," Locke says.

"Yes. the dark side of our family strikes back," Locke's father says.

Just then, the two echidnas notice, "Wait a minute, isn't that…"

"Yes father, that's Julie-Su… and Eve's father? What's he doing here?" Locke says, shocked.

Then the screen shows The Chatoix and the others. Even Obsidian and the young ones.

Athair walks over and says, "And it appears that Knuckles friends are captured by the Legion."

"Yes. And Eve's family. I was afraid of this. With Cloud-Ra there, they must have found out he was part of the Legion," Locke says.

Locke's father says, "Something's very wrong here! No sign of Knuckles, the Dark Legion have captured his friends along what the hedgehog's family, and they are ready to strike."

"Yes. I'm afraid I know where they're going to strike at… Echidnaopolis!" Locke says.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is in deep trouble right now. Knuckles tries to swim his way up, but some green tentacle is starting to pull him down. Suddenly, Enerjak's head appears in the Chaos Energy.

Knuckles swims as he thinks, As if I didn't have… enough problems with old mask face has to… come and gloat!"

"Gloat? That's much too mild a word to describe my desires at the moment," Enerjak says.

He then smirks and says, "In fact, I am so thoroughly enjoying watching you give a whole new meaning of being at the bottom of the Food Chain!" Enerjak remarks.

Knuckles continues to be pulled down until he comes face to face with a large, green, one eye octopus. The octopus growls in anger and it looks to be hungry.

Knuckles finds himself continuing to be dragged down by a large octopus. Knuckles tries to smack the octopus, but the tentacle grabs it. Knuckles struggles to escape the octopus' grasp and breathing for that matter. Above the water, Eve can see what is happening. The hedgehog continues to struggle against Enerjak's powers. Eve looks down to see the octopus has Knuckles pulled down to the bottom of the water.

Eve gasps, "Knuckles!"

Eve clutches her hands and begins to create powerful Chaos Energy with her hands, "That it! I had it!"

Enerjak turns his head to see Eve using her Chaos Energy that flows through her hands.

"What are you planning, girl?" Enerjak questions.

"I'm going to get Knuckles before he drowns," Eve answers.

Then shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

Eve's then bursts her Chaos Energy causing Enerjak's to lose grasp of her. Eve then falls into the water and begins to swim on it. She takes a deep breath and dives into the water as fast as she can. Sonic uses her super speed to speed down to the water and rams the Octopus on the head, causing it to let go of Knuckles. Knuckles begins to swim up to the surface. Eve then hurries to Knuckles and helps him up. Soon, the hedgehog and echidna reach the surface, and Knuckles can breath.

Knuckles says, "Th-thanks… Eve."

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" Eve replies.

"I think so. You saved me," Knuckles replies.

Then Knuckles notices with a groan, "Oh no."

"Oh yes! Your only hope is for you to kiss my feet and beg for mercy! Enerjak remarks.

"Fat chance!" Knuckles angrily says.

"Obviously, we haven't reached your breaking point yet," Enerjak says.

Eve angrily says, "Alright, that's it! Your little game is finished, Dimitri! Oh, we are are so out of here!"

Eve then spin dashes super fast that it consumes Enerjak into a large wave. Eve then grabs Knuckles and speeds off. Eve super speeds across the water as she has Knuckles in her arms.

"That was fast thinking Eve, but I don't think Dimitri, or Enerjak, is going to like it," Knuckles says.

"Who cares! Our friends and my family are in trouble! We gotta find them!" Eve says.

"You're right. If they're with the legion. If we find them, then we'll find your family and our friends," Knuckles says.

Eve turns her head back, "I just hope we can find them before Enerjak finds us."

Back in the Dark Legion's camp, Vector and the others are having trouble of their own. They notice Julie-Su and Cloud-Ra walking along the camp, without anything bounding them.

"It looks like, Julie-Su and Eve's dad aren't going to make this easy for them about joining their legion," Mighty says.

The next thing they see is two of the Legionnaires escort Cloud-Ra away from Julie-Su.

"Y-yes. W-we have to help them," Ray says.

"But how? We're trapped and we have no clue where Eve's mother and the young ones are being held," Charmy asks.

Vector moves his hands behind his back, "Don't worry, I think I know how. Just as soon as I… well, fix the mess we're in now."

Just then, a Legionnaire walks over with a gun and angrily says, "Will you clowns cut out the racket!"

Suddenly, Vector grabs the Legionnaire and his blaster, "I'll show you who's the clown!"

Vector uses the gun to hit the Legionnaire on the head into consciousness and leaves a bad bump on the head.

"Now that's out of the way, I get the rest of you out," Vector says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud clicking sound, causing them to turn to the source.

Mighty shouts, "Vector, look out!"

Before, Vector can turns his head around, something pops and a strange gas begins to surround the area. The Chaotix soon collapses and are knocked out cold. Holding the gun is Julie-Su, and is not pleased about having to do this to her friends.

Kragok walks over and says, "Very good, my dear!"

"Will that be all, Commander?" Julie-Su asks.

"Just one more thing, soldier. Finish them off" Kragok says.

Meanwhile, Eve continues to super speed on the water she holds Knuckles. They look around the area to see Enerjak isn't following them.

Knuckles says, "I think we gave him the slip."

"I hope so, We need to find the others," Eve says.

Knuckles looks up, "There's Angel Island."

Eve looks up to see the floating island above them.

Then says, "I'll get up there."

Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to fly herself and Knuckles in the air and to the island. They fly so fast and high, that they are able to reach the forest landscape of the island. Once they're on the island, Eve and Knuckles stand on its ground.

"Alright, we just need to find the Dark Legion's site and we'll find everyone," Knuckles says.

Eve and Knuckles then hurry through the forest to find the Chaotix and Eve's family.

Meanwhile, Archimedes and his grandfather are in trouble themselves. They are still trapped in a sphere container.

Archimedes says, "I refuse to accept the possibility of they're not being any way out of this, that we can't find grandfather Deo."

"Have you forgotten, Archimedes? Were up against a creature so powerful, it defies the imagination," Grandfather Deo says.

"However powerful Dimitri may be, grandfather, outwitting his Lieutenants is well within the realm of possibility," Archimedes says.

Soon, Archimedes and his grandfather feel their prison is moving. That's because Kragok is holding it while the Legionnaires follow. One of them is holding a box

Kragok sees the small ants and says, "I've imagined this day drawing for a long time!"

"With the touch of a button, I eliminate one set of problems," Kragok adds as he places the orb in the box and the Legionnaire seals it tight.

Then the Legionnaires puts the box in the dance and begin to bury it under it.

Kragok continues seeing the process, "Allowing us to focus attention on reclaiming that which should be ours!"

Once the box is buried the Legion leaves the area to continue with their main goal.

Kragok commands the Legion, "Inform everyone the operation commence immediately! Today, Echidnaopolis! Tomorrow the world!"

Trapped in their prison, Archimedes is trying his best to teleport his way out, but fails.

"No way to teleport! The electromagnet field is even stronger in here!" Archimedes panics.

"Easy, lad! We've been in tough spots before" Grandfather Deo says.

"Tougher than this? I can't remember ever feeling this helpless!" Archimedes says, deflates.

Archimedes and his grandfather are trapped inside.

Back somewhere on the Island, Knuckles and Eve are running through the forest and are now having Enerjak on their tail. Eve turns to see the Powerful Echidna following after them. She then accelerate her speed through the forest, but Enerjak is following behind. Enerjak create a powerful Chaos Energy with his hand and fires a Chaos like lighting. Eve quickly turns and gasps to see the lighting bolt heading towards them.

Eve pushes Knuckles out of the way, "Look out!"

Knuckles falls down a hill and Eve ends up taking the hit. She screams in agony and falls into unconsciousness. Knuckles continues to fall down and lands into the bush. Enerjak looks around to see if Knuckles is around, so far nothing.

Enerjak simply grins, "Well, looks like that is that. I may not be able to finish off Knuckles, but I at least have you, Eve."

Enerjak uses his Chaos Energy to teleport himself and Eve out of the area. Unconscious in the bushes, Knuckles ends up getting hit when he falls down, and has no clue Eve has been taken by Enerjak, who is also her and Knuckles' ancestors.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: Twilight of the Titans

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sonic walks into Freedom HQ to see Sally, Rotor, and Nicole working on the computers. Nicole is on the screen while Sally and Rotor, working on a holographic image of some kind of ship on the table.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sonic asks.

"Things are doing fine. We're working on a brand new ship called the Sky Patrol," Rotor says.

"Sky Patrol. Sounds cool. I'll bet Eve would want to see this," Sonic says.

"I'm sure she will once she gets back," Sally says.

Just then, Nicole says, "Sally, I'm receiving a distress call from Knuckles."

"Knuckles? I wonder what's going on?" Sally asks herself.

The screen changes to Knuckles appearing on the screen.

He says, "Freedom Fighters. Come in Freedom Fighters! There's trouble on Angel Island! We need your help!"

"Angel Island. That's where Eve is now," Sonic says.

"I wonder what kind of trouble it is," Rotor replies.

Sonic says, "I'm planning on finding out. I'm going to get the others and we can head to Angel Island."

With that, he zips out of the room to go find the others.

"I wonder what could have happened that Knuckles needs our help with," Sally thinks.

"What should we do?" Nicole asks.

"I'll ask my father if the Royal Special Service could come with us, just in case something happens," Sally says, and leaves the HQ to get some help.

At the Dark Legion's camp, one of the tents are being guarded by for of the Legionnaires. Inside the tent is Obsidian, Jazz the Chaos, and babies who are sleeping in a kind of playpen. Obsidian sighs sadly and is worried about her husband and daughter. Just then, the tent opens to reveal Cloud-Ra and he enters the room.

"Cloud, you're okay," Obsidian says, concern.

"Yes. I'm afraid I must take my leave with the legion soon. I was able to visit you before I go," Cloud says.

The two hug each other and kiss each other.

Then Obsidian says,"Be safe, Cloud."

"I will. Don't worry, I promise I'll find a way to get you and the others out of this place," Cloud says.

Cloud-Ra then walks out of the tent after saying goodbye to his wife and children. Unknown to Cloud, Jazz sneaks out of the tent and decides to follow him. Sometime later, Cloud-Ra meets at the hovercraft where Julie-Su and Kragok are. Julie-Su walks over to see him.

"Are you okay?" Julie-Su asks.

"I'm alright, just hope we can get through whatever Enerjak is up to," Cloud-Ra says.

"I hope so too. For now, we have to be a part of their legion until Knuckles and Eve can find us," Julie-Su says.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears and cause Cloud-Ra, Julie-Su, and many of the Legionnaire to turn to see Enerjak appearing. What shocked Cloud-Ra and Julie-Su are to see Eve in Enerjak's arms.

"Great Dimitri," Kragok says.

"Lord Enerjak will do, Kragok! Dimitri is but a distant memory!" Enerjak says.

He then uses his Chaos Energy to place Eve on the ground.

Then says, "I take it my soldiers are ready to embark on our holy crusade!"

"That they are! We'll begin our journey across the desert sands when night falls!" Kragok says.

Enerjak then brings out his staff, "Why take the back way in when you can travel the direct route?"

He then raises the staff and it glows, "Behold!"

Enerjak then uses his powers to create what looks like a large golden road that goes over the desert, much to the Dark Legion's astonishment. Julie-Su and Cloud-Ra who is holding Eve are surprised to see this themselves. Meanwhile, Jazz sneaks into the hovercraft that Julie-Su is standing close to and hide under the seat.

"Before you is the Golden Arch that will take you to the promised land, none other than the city Echidnas have christened… Echidnaopolis! We will restore our way of life… and our city… back to the lands of our origins!" Enerjak says.

Julie-Su sternly asks, "What did you do to Knuckles? And what did you do to Eve?"

"My brother's descendent has eluded me all thanks to my young 'hedgehog' descendant. Of course, for an experiment she has a lot of spirit," Enerjak says.

Julie-Su and Cloud-Ra don't like the way Enerjak is talking about Eve.

Cloud-Ra says, "She may have been created, but I'm still her father."

"It is accurate, from what my Legionnaire you're the only Mobian to be apart of the Eve and her brother's creation. However, it is well known that both you and Eve are part of my blood," Enerjak says.

"What does that have to do with it?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"Simple, you two will be coming with me," Enerjak says, and grabs Cloud-Ra's arm.

Kragok and Julie-Su are the first to enter in one of the hovercrafts. Enerjak then takes Cloud-Ra who still has Eve in her arm into the craft as well.

Once they're inside, Enerjak says, "Kragok, you may proceed.

"As you wish, Lord Enerjak!" Kragok says.

Then he commands, "Attention pilot! Upon my mark… engage!"

"Aye sir," Julie-Su says, holding the controls.

With that, the Dark Legion begin to ride on the golden road over the desert. Tied down on the sand and being hit to the sunbeams, The Chaotix are being tied down by strong rope. Mighty's case is being tied down by strong chains and cuffs that are unbreakable. They see the Dark Legion heading towards Echidnaopolis, taking Eve, Cloud-Ra, and Julie-Su with them.

"There they go," Vector says.

"Y-yes. Th-they're t-taking Julie-Su, E-eve and her father with them," Ray says.

"Yes, but as of now.. We're going to need rescuing ourselves," Mighty says.

Then says, "The sun's making me weak."

"We can only hope Knuckles is alright," Espio says.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is laying down on the ground in a cave. He has a bandage wrapped around his.

Suddenly, a soft hand is placed on his shoulder and says, "Knuckles… Knuckles… Knuckles, can you hear me?"

Knuckles groans as he slowly opens his eyes. Then turns his head to see a familiar face.

"Athair? Is that you?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes. Are you alright, my boy?" Athair asks.

"I think so," Knuckles says, sitting up and holds his head.

Then Knuckles asks, "What happened? Where…"

"You hit your head when you fell off the hill," Athair says.

"But what about Eve? Where is she?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm afraid that your friend, Eve has been captured by Enerjak," Athair says.

Knuckles stands up and says, "I gotta find her. Even if she is one of the strongest members of the Freedom Fighters and one of the Ultimate Lifeforms, or whatever she and Shadow are supposed to be called… she can't handle Enerjak on her own."

"I agree. For now, you must rest a little longer and we'll find a plan to save your friends," Athair says.

"Thanks. I just hope we can save them before the Dark Legion can cause any trouble," Knuckles says.

"There is already a situation. The Dark Legion are already departing to Echidnaopolis by a large golden bridge. I'm afraid your friends Julie-Su, Eve, along with her father has been taken with them," Athair says.

"What? We gotta go after them," Knuckles says, and about to depart.

Athair stops Knuckles with his cane and says, "Do not worry child, we will go after them. As of now, we should focus on rescuing your friends as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, in Echidnaopolis, there is a situation going on. Constable Remington and the EST force are getting things prepared.

Remington says, "Sergeant, I want your men stationed around the Golden Bridge Out of sight! Until we know for certain what's going on, we must assume the worst!"

"Yes, sir!" The sergeant says.

Then the sergeant says, "Alright, soldiers! You heard the Constable! Move!

Remington walks away to get to work on the situation. He then hears a ringing sound.

He picks up a phone and says, "Remington here! Our status is questionable! We could use more men…"

Then yells, "Wha-?! You want me to WHAT?!"

"Very well! Remington out!" Remington says.

Then walks to the small car sounding bitter, "Of all the half-baked ideas! On the other hand, I've heard orazier proposition before!"

In a different location, General Stryker, the military leader of the Dingos is preparing his soldiers for battle.

However, Stryker angrily says, "Don't tell me we're getting as soft as Echidnas! What's with all the whining lately, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Maybe some of us can be called soft, Stryker, but not all!" A voice says.

Stryker turns his head to see Remington walking into the building.

Then Remington says, "In any case, I have a proposition for you and your people, interested?"

"Let's just say, we'll listen to what you have to say," Stryker says.

"We need experienced manpower, trained in combat to supplement our forces! We don't fully know the size and scope of the problem, but if it's who we suspect it is, even with your people… it might not be enough!" Remington says.

"And if we don't help out," Stryker questions.

"Quite possibly… you and your people will be a lot worse off than they already are!" Remington says.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is shocked to hear what is about to happen, and needs to act fast.

"I can't just stand here and allow this to happen. We need to save the others and stop the Dark Legion," Knuckles says.

"Yes. Your friends must be rescued first, and we must also get Eve's family to safety," Athair says.

Knuckles asks, "Do you think you all can keep an eye on them back in Haven?"

"That will be a wise decision. Now, I'll send you to your friends and leave the rest to you. Time is of the essence," Atheir says.

Athair then uses his Chaos Control to teleport Knuckles to the desert. Knuckles shakes his head a bit after the sudden teleport and turns his head in shock to see Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Ray tied down and are on the verge of passing out.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Knuckles asks, shocked.

"Not really, I'm grillin' over here," Vector says.

"Don't worry, I'll get you guys out of there," Knuckles says.

Meanwhile, the Dark Legion are still traveling on the golden road to reach Echidnaopolis to attack. Cloud-Ra looks to see Echidnaopolis up ahead. Eve groans and begins to turn her head as she opens her eyes, and see her father/

Eve groans, "Dad, wha-what happened?"

Cloud-Ra holds Eve and says, "I was hoping you tell me."

Eve sits up and rubs her head, "It felt like I was hit by a truck. That Enerjak blasted me pretty hard."

Eve looks around and says, "I'm glad that Knuckles didn't get caught."

"But are you alright? They didn't hurt you?" Eve asks.

"I'm alright, but now we're trapped with the Legion and Enerjak is making sure we stay put," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve turns her head to see the echidna demi-god himself. Eve is concerned about it. Just then, Jazz comes out and hugs Eve.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Eve asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"I guess she wanted to come when she saw you. I suggest you keep Jazz close to you," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve nods her head and holds Jazz in her arms.

Eve whispers, "We need to figure out what they're up to and escape."

"I know. They're heading to Echidnaopolis to attack, but I don't think we can get away from Enerjak and the Legion that easily. It's best to stay put until we have the chance," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve sighs and knows that her dad is right. With the Legion and Enerjak here it won't be easy for them to get out. It's best to stay in the hovercraft until they can find a way to escape.

Back at the desert, Knuckles grabs what looks like a mixture of a hammer and flathead screwdriver. He swings it on the chain and breaks it to free mighty.

Mighty stretches his arms, "Finally. It's good to get out of there."

"Come on, let's get the others out," Knuckles says.

"Right," Mighty says.

Knuckles unties Espio's ropes and Mighty frees Ray. Ray quickly gives Mighty a hug once he is free. Then both Knuckles and Vector free Vector.

Vector stretches his arms, "Finally. I think my arm is about to be stiff. We still need to find Charmy and Saffron."

"Not to mention Archimedes," Espio says.

"So that what happened to him," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. He's buried close to us," Mighty says.

Knuckles walks along the sand, "How are we going to find them in."

Suddenly, Knuckles feels like he has steps on something hard.

"Hello. What do we have here?" Knuckles replies.

Knuckles sits on his knees and dog in the sand. Finally, he is able to find the red box.

"There they are," Ray says.

"Problem is, how do we get them out of it?" Knuckles asks.

"Hmm, I think you simply press the button on the side of the box," Espio says.

Ray walks to the box to see a white button on one of the sides of the box.

"You mean this one?" Ray asks, and presses the button.

With that, the box opens. Knuckles takes out a sphere and opens it. Inside the sphere are Archimedes and his grandfather Deo, Charmy, and Saffron. Charmy and Saffron happily fly out and gain their large size.

"It's about time we got out of there, "Charmy says.

"Yes. those Dark Legions are means," Saffron says.

"We can worry about them as soon as possible. After we get Eve's mother and the kids out of here," Knuckles says.

Then asks, "Deo, think you can transport Obsidian and the young ones to Haven. Athair said to send them there."

"Right," Grandfather Deo says, and teleports himself away.

Then Knuckles says, "Archimedes, we need to get to Echidnaopolis. The Dark Legion still has Eve, Julie-Su, and Cloud-Ra."

"To right. I just hope we're not too late to stop them," Archimedes says in concern.

In Echidnaopolis, the Dark Legion has reached the city and are already on the verge of attacking who resists.

Kragok commands, "Hit 'em hard! Hit 'em fast! Hit 'em with all you got! We take no prisoners!"

The Dark Legion continue to move forward and begin to attack by force. Julie-Su looks ahead to see a large wall of sacks in their way.

Julir-Su says, "Commander Kragok, there's a barrier dead ahead!"

"We don't stop for anything, pilot! Full speed ahead! Ram 'em!" Kragok commands.

Julie-Su carries Kragok orders and fly the hovercraft fast. Down at the barrier, Remington is firing along with his soldiers.

He then calls out, "First platoon… Commence attack!"

Suddenly, firearms are being fired from opposite directions.

The Legionnaire says, "They're on the rooftops as well! Break Formation!"

On the rooftops are General Styker and his Dingo soldiers.

Stryker holds a walkie talkie and says, "This is Stryker! We have them scattering like chickens in a barnyard!"

"Read you loud and clear, Stryker! Can you seal off their escape route?!" Remington says from the other device.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Stryker says.

Suddenly, the lasers Stryker is using stop functioning.

Confused, Stryker angrily says, "What's with my laser?! Nothing's happening."

The Dingos try to use their firearms as well, but nothing's working.

On the hovercraft, Eve is shocked to see what is happening. She turns her head to see Enerjak is among them.

Enerjak stands and bellows, "Citizens of Echidnaopolis, lay down your arms and surrender! I… Lord Enerjak, am now in Control!"

Hearing the announcement catches the Echidnas, Dingoes, and other Mobians attention.

Enerjak continues, "Deliver yourselves unto me, and I will be magnanimous in victory! Oppose me… and I will make everyone of you rule the day that…"

But before he can finish. Enerjak is suddenly being consumed by green energy and being teleported way. Eve and the three echidnas are shocked to see this.

"Lord Enerjak!" Kragok exclaims.

"What's going on?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"He's vanishing!" Julie-Su replies.

The next moment, Enerjak has suddenly disappeared, but to the three echidnas shock. Eve is shocked as well, but the energy is very familiar.

Freaked out, Kragok holds the microphone, "Impossible! It must be Guardian trickery! This calls for a swift retaliation!"

"Attention Darl Le-," But before he can continue, Eve takes the microphone away.

Then turns to Julie-Su, "Julie-Su, land the hovercraft on the ground."

"What?" Julie-Su asks.

"Just do it. You three need to get somewhere safe once we land," Eve says.

"Why? What's going on?" Julie-Su asks.

"And who said that you can give the orders," Kragok angrily says.

Eve turns to Kragok not pleased, "Because it's not Guardian trickery. It isn't even Chaos Force or any Chaos Energy. This is Ixis Magic."

"Ixis Magic?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"What are you talking about?" Julie-Su asks.

"If it is who I think it is, then we're in deep trouble, and he has something to do with what happened to Enerjak just now," Eve says.

Meanwhile, Enerjak suddenly appears in the sky as he says, "The day that you were born!"

"Eh?" Enerjak says, confused.

He turns around to see Mammoth Mogul, a face that Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters have faced before. He has the Sword of Acorn in a scabbard and is holding it in his hand.

Enraged, Enerjak demands, "Who are you? What are you doing here? If I need a lackey, I have more than enough!"

"I am no one's lackey, Enerjak! I am Mammoth Mogul," The Mobian Mammoth responds.

Enerjak swift his staff and demands, "Who? Begone, presumptuous wretch!"

The next moment, Mammoth Mogul disappears.

"That should serve as a lesson to those who would thwart my will!" Enerjak says.

However, Mammoth Mogul appears behind him, "If there are any lessons to learn…"

Mammoth Mogul brings out the sword and places it Enerjak's chest, and says, "It's one you so obviously forget!"

Suddenly, the sword begins to glow and has Enerjak paralyzed. The Echidna Demi-god screams in agony as he is stunned and surrounded by a powerful energy.

Meanwhile, Eve, Julie-Su, Cloud-Ra, and Jazz are able to get out of the hovercraft and hurry to find Enerjak. They come to a stop and gasps. They see Mammoth Mogul holding the sword and Enerjak being paralyzed.

"I was right. It is Mammoth Mogul!" Eve says.

"What is he doing?" Julie-Su asks.

"It doesn't look good," Cloud-Ra says.

Above them, Mammoth Mogul is using the Sword of Acorns on Enerjak. Enerjak isn't able to break free as he screams in agony.

"Watch as I begin to absorb the incalculable power you possess…" Mogul says.

Eve turns to the others and says, "I'm going to check it out!"

Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to fly into the air. Mogul continues to use the sword as the EST and the Dark Legion watch in shock the event taking place.

Mogul continues, "Through the Power of the Sword of Acorns, which act as a superconductor, allowing your energy to flow into me."

Enerjak screams in agony as he tries to escape the grasp, and soon feels his power being drained away from him and into Mogul.

Mogul continues, "Consider this, there is always someone else who is smarter, stronger, and even more ruthless than you. Due to my superior patience and planning, Now I… I am the power! You on the other hand.

Soon, Enerjak's body becomes old and weaken. Mogul the stop using his magic and Enerjak soon begins to fall.

As the echidna falls, Mogul says, "Are nothing more than just another echidna named Dimitri."

The echidna once Enerjak and now Dimitri continue to fall as his mask falls off to reveal the elderly face. Before he can fall Eve and Knuckles who appears catch him in their arms.

Eve floats in the air, "Gotcha!"

"And just in time," Knuckles adds.

Eve and Knuckles land on the ground. Eve then sits on her knees and has Dimitri's head rested.

The Chaotix, Julie-Su, and Cloud-Ra hurry over.

"Nice catch guys," Vector says.

"He's lucky we got here in the nick of time before he ends up hitting the sidewalk," Knuckles says.

"What happened to him?" Charmy asks.

"I don't know, he looks weakened and well old, and seems to have lost consciousness. It's like he doesn't have his strength anymore," Knuckles says.

"That because Mammoth Mogul stole it," Eve says.

"What?!" Everyone exclaims.

"I saw what happened. This is why he stole the Sword of Acorns, to drain Dimitri of his powers," Eve says.

"I-i-s h-he g-going to b-be, o-okay?" Ray asks.

"I don't know," Eve answers.

Eve looks down at the unconscious Echidna and notices something that causes Eve to gasp in shock

Eve says stunned, "He's… he's barely breathing!"

Cloud-Ra checks the pulse himself, "He's starting to lose his pulse too. If we don't do something his life can be endangered."

"Uh no offence Cloud, but so are we," Vector says.

Eve, Knuckles, and the others turn their heads to see the Dark Legion begins to attack them. They arrive on foot and on their hovercraft. Mighty jumps up and grabs the hovercraft. He then lands on the ground holding the vehicle and knock the Legionnaire down.

Mighty throws the hovercraft away, "We need to get rid of the Legion before they finish us."

"Come on, let's take them out," Espio says.

With that, Vector, and the others begin to fight the Legionnaires. Knuckles and Julie-Su guard Eve and Cloud-Ra as they take care of Dimitri. Jazz sits on Eve's head and looking very concerned about the Echidna laying before them.

"Chao Chao," Jazz sadly says.

"I know Jazz. This is very serious," Eve says.

"You're right. Mammoth Mogul drained Dimitrir's powers and now Dimitri continues to age," Cloud-Ra says.

"Isn't there something we can do. Can't we get him to a hospital or something?" Knuckles asks, punching the Legionnaire.

"I'm not sure a hospital can help at this point," Cloud-Ra says.

"We have to do something dad. I'm not sure if Dimitri is gonna make it," Eve says in concern.

Suddenly, Eve is grabbed from behind and so does Cloud-Ra. Eve quickly turns around to see two of the Legionnaire grab a hold of her and her father.

"What are you?" Eve asks.

Before she knows it, the Dark Legionnaire take Dimitri In their arms and take him away.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?!" Eve says struggling in the Legionnaire's grasp.

Knuckles then punches the Dark Legion with his fist, and free Eve. Eve quickly turns her head to see the Legionnaire are putting Dimitri in the hovercraft.

Eve screams, "No! Stop!"

Eve runs over to stop the Legion and get Dimitri back. Sadly, it's too late. The hovercraft takes flight and they fly away in the sky, taking the unconscious echidna with them.

Julie-Su turns her head in shock, "Eve? Are you hurt?!"

"No," Eve softly says, and getting back on her feet.

Eve then mutters, "I… I couldn't stop them from taking him."

Cloud-Ra places his hand on Eve's shoulder, "Maybe it's for the best. I think the Legion will take care of him."

"I hate to agree, but he's right," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Knuckles!"

The group turn their heads to see Remington walking towards them.

"Hello Constable, what's the latest?" Knuckles asks.

"We've got the Beggars on the run," Remington says.

"Isn't that counterproductive ?Wouldn't we rather put 'em out of business permanently?" Knuckles asks.

"My thoughts exactly. What better way to start than to separate the ringleader from the followers," Remington says.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asks.

Julie-Su smirks and says, "Oh, Eve turned Kragok over to the police and now they got him arrested before she saw this Mobian Mammoth in the sky."

"I know this is sudden, but I figure that you, Eve, and her father go to the station. For question of course," Remington says.

"I can't. I still need to get my mother and my siblings," Eve says.

Knuckles says, "Don't worry Archimedes' grandfather got them to Haven. They're fine."

Eve softly smiles and says, "Thanks Knuckles, and tell Archimedes and his grandfather said my thanks."

"No problem," Knuckles says.

Then Eve places her hand on her chin and thinks, "Still, what was Mammoth Mogul doing. He drained Dimitri of his powers and has his Destructix stole the Sword of Acorns. He's up to something and we need to figure out how to get the sword back and stop him."

Unknown to Eve, Mammoth Mogul has been spying on them from the air.

Mogul thinks, "Fools! They are so unaware of the true danger that lies ahead… or should I say above. The little black and red hedgehog is beginning to suspect, but what she doesn't know is, in fact, I haven't even gotten started to rain my wrath."

Back on the ground floor, Eve continues to think about Mammoth Mogul's intentions. She wonders what he's up to and what could he want the powers for.

Suddenly, he hears, "Yo sis! Knuckles! Guys!"

Knuckles, Eve, and the others turn their heads to see Sonic. Not only Sonic, but Sonia, Manic, Sally, Rotor, Bunny Antoine, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Fiona, Nic, Geoffrey, Hershey, Cream, Cheese, and Emeril. Eve, and the others are confused to see them arriving to the scene.

"Hey Knuckles. We got your message and hurried over as fast as we could," Sonic says.

"Message? What message?" Knuckles asks.

"Eve!" Another voice shouts.

Eve quickly turns her head and becomes surprised to see Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Molly, Leon, and Topaz.

"Shadow!" Eve happily says.

Shadow quickly runs over and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Um yes?" Eve says confused.

"Sorry for the sudden visit, but we got a message from you that you and your family are in trouble," Rouge says.

"We were very worried, especially Shadow, so we rushed over," Molly says.

"Message? I didn't send a message. We were all caught, but don't worry, our mother and our siblings are okay," Eve says.

"But if you didn't send the message, who did?" Shadow asks.

Sonic walks to Knuckles, "Are you sure you didn't send the message?"

"No. What are you talking about?" Knuckles asks.

Suddenly, Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, and Jazz are caught in some strange. To everyone's shock, the group of six begin to disappear.

"Sonic!" Sally and Amy exclaim.

"Tails!" Cosmo worrield says.

"Eve!" Fiona exclaims.

Then Nic panics, "Jazz!"

"Shadow!" Rouge and Molly say shocked.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su exclaims.

The next moment, the group of six has disappeared from thin air. The next moment, Mammoth Mogul appears in their place much to everyone's shock.

Mogul says, "now don't you worry, for your true lord and master is here! Simply worship the ground I walk on, or plan on spending the rest of your days in eternal pain and solitude!"

"That's some choice, mate!" Geoffrey says.

Sally demands, "What did you do to our friends?!"

"Give them back!" Leon demands.

"You are not allowed to make threats when I'm in control," Mogul says.

He snaps his fingers and everyone becomes paralyzed by Mammoth Mogul's Ixis Magic. Mogul's eyes begin to glow green as everyone is now his prisoners.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: Attack of Master Mogul

Not long, Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, Shadow, Jazz, and Tails have suddenly vanished and Mogul is the one who has done it. He also the one who has stolen Enerjak's powers and have the Destructix stole the Sword of Acorns to do just that. Now Mogul is starting to grow powerful with the incredible power he has now possessed, and has the Freedom Fighters and others captive.

Meanwhile in an unknown abyss that is surrounded by large pieces of land floating around. The unknown place also has white mist along with glowing sparks that come out a few times. On one of the pieces of land, Sonic, Eve, and the others are fallen on the ground, each one on top of the other. Jazz however is laying right on the top.

Jazz soon sits up and replies, "Chao."

"Hey Jazz," Sonic calls out.

Jazz looks down to see she is sitting on Sonic's head. Sonic is on Tials. Tails is on Eve. Eve is on Shadow. And finally, Shadow is laying on Knuckles. Jazz blinks her eyes with a confused look.

"You don't mind if you can get off of my head?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles grumbles in anger, "Will you mind getting off of mine?"

A few moments later, Sonic and the others are off of each other and standing on their feet. As of now, they are discussing some important matters. At the same time, Knuckles and Eve has discussed what really happened and how they never send anything to either of them.

"So wait, Dimitri came back as this Enerjak? I thought you both send him to space?" Sonic asks.

"We thought we did. He someone came back and attacked us, and recruited the Dark Legion," Knuckles says.

Eve turns to Shadow, "Not to mention he kidnapped me, our parents, and our siblings. I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to come after you eventually."

"Why would he do that?" Shadow asks.

"It's because we're part of his family bloodline. He wanted us to be a part of his legion, even if it means doing it by force, and he wants to get rid of his brother's family bloodline, Knuckles, Locke, and Athair," Eve says.

"He also planned to take over the Echidnaopolis, but that plan backfired somehow," Knuckles says.

"And I'll tell you another thing, Mammoth Mogul planned this all along," Eve says.

"Why do you say that?" Knuckles asks.

Tails says, "I understand what Eve is talking about. Mammoth Mogul must have known about the Sword's power. That's why Mammoth Mogul had the Destructix steal the sword, to use it to steal Enerjak's powers."

"After what I saw, it's very accurate. I'll bet he's the one who freed Enerjak from the ship and had him fall to where the Legion is. The invasion, us getting captured, and you all were called here was all part of his plan to gain Enerjak's tremendous power by getting him out in the open," Eve says.

Sonic clutches his fist, "Then Mogul tricked us!"

"But then, why did he send us to this weird zone?" Knuckles asks.

"That will be an obvious answer, Knuckles," Shadow says.

Eve and the others turn to Shadow with confused looks.

Shadow then explains, "Mammoth Mogul knew that you four, including Jazz are considered threats to his plans. He must have also knew about me and decided to be disposed here as well."

"That's why he gathered all of us here, so he can get rid of us to this zone," Eve says.

Then becomes concern, "And is planning to do the same with the others."

"Even Cosmo, Molly, Cream and Cheese, Leon, and Topaz," Tails says, worried.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies with a nod and is worried.

"Alright, we need to get out of this zone and stop him," Sonic says.

"Question is how. Mogul sent us to this weird place and I don't want to know if there's anything willing to jump us," Eve says.

"Well this is just perfect. First it was our power mad ancestor, and now Mammoth Mogul send us into this hole," Knuckles says.

"I wonder what Jumbo did with the rest of our friends," Sonic says.

"I don't even want to think about that," Eve says.

"Sorry sis," Eve says.

Suddenly, they begin to feel rumbling from the ground.

"What the?! Some kind of rock quake?" Sonic asks.

Tails looks down and notices the rock's movement.

"Uh guys, I'm beginning to think this rock might be alive," Tails says.

"That's impossible," Shadow says.

"This is a different zone, so anything can happen," Eve says.

Suddenly, Sonic screams as mud forms and he is being pulled in. Just then, rocks comes out in form of monsters appear from the ground.

"Sonic!" Eve screams.

Sonic struggles, "It's got me!"

"I'm coming Sonic!" Tails says, flying towards him.

However, Tails begin to fly sideways as he grabs Sonic by his hand. Knuckles and Shadow punch and kick the rock creatures. Tails is able to pull Sonic out of the mud and places him on the dry dirt.

"That was too close," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

Eve uses her Chaos Energy that cause her hands to glow, "I got this."

Eve then create a giant Chaos Bubble and places herself and the other inside. Now they are floating in the air of the strange zone with Eve controlling the bubble.

"Nice work, Eve," Knuckles says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

"Now we need to get out of this weird place and stop Mogul," Sonic says.

"How do we plan to do that?" Tails asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Knuckles!"

That cause the group to become a bit confused.

Knuckles recognize the sound, "I know that voice."

Everyone turns their heads to see a glowing portal and in front of it, is an echidna that is very familiar to Knuckles and Eve.

"Athair!" Eve and Knuckles says surprised.

"What's he doing?" Tails asks.

Everyone looks to see Athair disappears as Eve carries the bubble to the hole. The next moment, everyone is being sucked through the portal while Eve still has them placed in the bubble.

"Where did he go?" Shadow asks.

"And in his place is some kinda black hole! We're being sucked into it!" Sonic says.

Eve says, "I think Athair is trying to help us."

"He helped me before when I was knocked out, and teleported me to where the others are. Either way, anything is a lot better than this weird place," Knuckles says.

"I just hope the others are still okay when we get to them," Eve says in concern.

Shadow places his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll stop Mogul before he can cause any damages."

"Right. Then let's stop him," Eve says.

Eve then continues to use her Chaos Energy to have them be carried across the black hole. Thanks to Athair, they are able to get out of the strange zone, but hope they're not too late to stop Mammoth Mogul.

Meanwhile, Mammoth Mogul still has the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, G.U.N agents, and other held in his power. Sally, and the others struggle to break free from Mogul's control, but it's impossible.

Fiona angrily says, "You won't get away with this Mogul!"

"Yeah!Sonic and Eve will stop you once they get back!" Amy adds.

"Afraid that is not the young young ladies.," Mogul says.

Then his eyes glow a bright green color, "I almost admire them… these young heroes, truly believed their abilities the equal of their courage! Courage! Against unlimited power! Power to make me…"

The next moment, Mammoth Mogul changes into a different form. He wears some gold armor and it also has a red long lace and cap, and a gray strap with gold hanging on the bottom.

"Master Mogul," He new form concludes.

Everyone becomes shocked to see Mogul has taken a brand new form. And is holding a cane in his hand.

Mogul then says, "The ones who may have posed a threat have been banished. Hopeless lost until I retrieve them… making use of their unique abilities as the elite strike force of my new world order!"

Unknown to Mogul, a vortex opens from above the sky, and Sonic, Eve, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Jazz fly out of it.

Mogul then turns to the Freedom Fighters, "As for the others, they are useless… destined to meet a swift end…"

Sonic, Eve, and the others are not liking what Mogul is saying and know that he needs to be stopped. On the ground, many of the Mobians, Dingoes, and Echidnas are shocked to see the Mammoth Mogul. And begin to run away in fear.

The Mastermind adds, "When they cease cowering in the shadows and resign themselves to their final fate!"

Eve lands everyone on the building and looks down to see Mogul still has everyone captured in some bubble made of powerful energy.

"Hmph. I wouldn't say he got rid of us that easily," Knuckles says.

Eve shushes Knuckles, "Let's get him while we still have the element of surprise."

Sonic then brings out two power rings, "It's a good thing I brought these along."

"Sounds good to me," Eve says, taking one of the Power Rings.

Shadow brings out a Red Chaos Emerald, "Hopefully this can give us a bit more power."

"A Chaos Emerald? Where you get that?" Eve asks.

"Found it on one of my missions for G.U.N," Shadow says.

"If we're doing here, let's teach Mogul a lesson," Knuckles says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"Alright gang, let's do this," Sonic says.

Back on the ground, Mogul raises the staff in their air and unleashes a beam to the sky. He then continues, "No one has the power to challenge the phenom I have become… the power to visualize reality with a six sense, functioning as a homing beacon, to direct and deliver death!"

Suddenly, a female's voice says, "Actually, we're of the option that you have a 'Sick sense of reality"..."

Then Mogul ends get receiving a hard hit on the back.

"And it seems that we need to knock some sense into you," Another voice says.

Then the sample voice shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Mogul looks up to see spears of Chaos Energy flying down at them. Mogul then creates a protective shield around himself and the spears bounce off.

"Right now, I'm begging he wishes he keep his bragging to himself," Another voice says.

Suddenly, Mogul ends up receiving four fists at his stomach and face and is pushes back. Mogul looks up and grits his teeth in anger to see the three hedgehogs and the red Echidna.

"Hey Mogul, hope you're happy to see us again," Eve remarks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"Impossible! Your imprisonment should have been inescapable," Mogul says angrily.

"Like you can get rid of us that easily!" Tails says.

"Chao," Jazz says.

Mogul angrily says, "I should not be defeated by you so easily!"

Mogul then fires the power at the group. Everyone quickly dodge out of the way.

Eve then brings out her sword, "We're not going to let you get away with this."

Eve then speeds as she prepares to strike with her sword. She swings her sword, but Mogul uses his staff to repel the attack. Eve continues to press her sword against the cane as Mogul isn't moving a single inch.

"Hmm, you have become stronger than our last encounter. Sadly, it's not enough to face this tremendous power," Mogul says.

He then fires his power at Eve and hits to the wall. Then she falls to the ground. Eve struggles to get up, using her sword for support.

"Eve!" Sonic and Shadow exclaim.

Just then, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles are strikes be a slash of Chaos Energy and thrown to the ground where Eve is struggling to stand. Jazz flies over to them and is growing very worried. Tails runs over and is shocked to see the group are getting beaten by Mogul and his new power.

"Regardless of how you escaped to return to this planet, and obtain those rings and that Chaos Emerald. By my will, you once again depart…" Mogul says.

He then raises his staff, "But this time it will be from the mortal plane!"

He then fires his power at the four who have fallen. Tails and Jazz become shocked to see what is happening. Sally, and the others who are trapped gasp in shock. Suddenly, the Echidna and the three Hedgehogs begin to levitate from the ground and the power is not banishing them.

Much to Mogul's shock, "What?! They seem to bathe in my energy, almost absorb it like I did Dimitri's!"

Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, and Shadow close their eyes as they feel the Chaos energy surrounding them.

Mogul questions, "What this!"

Suddenly, the chaos energy explode around the whole area. The next moment, Sonic, Shadow, and Eve's fur has turned gold and gain their super form. Knuckles suddenly turns into a bright glowing pink color and feels super charged. Trapped in the bubble, The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and G.U.N are surprised to see what has become of the four friends.

"Whoa nelly! They all gain their super forms!" Bunnie says.

"Knuckles d-did too… I-I never knew he could do that…" Ray says, surprised.

Mogul looks at the newly super powered Mobians, "I see, so this is what these four are capable of."

Sonic, Shadow, Eve, and Knuckles see that they all gain their super forms because of the power Mogul has launched at them. Sonic and Knuckles are the first to fly over and punch Mogul right through the debris of the building. He then falls to the ground with some of the debris on him.

The next moment, Shadow gives him a hard punch at his stomach. Just then, Mogul's armor begins to fall into pieces. The super Mobians notices something off about him.

"What in the?" Shadow says, shocked.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Eve see the busted armor, but also see a Green Chaos Emerald on Mogul's chest.

"It's a Chaos Emerald," Eve says, shocked.

"Yes. It's true. My can was merely a mechanical construct, a ruse enabling me to safeguard my real Chaos Emerald," Mogul says.

"Okay. This is just going to get harder," Sonic says.

Eve brings out her sword, "We need to get that Emerald away from him."

"Then let's ram him," Knuckles says.

With that, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and Knuckles begin to charge at Mogul. But then he swats them back and they all fall to the ground.

"You fools! You think you are able to stop me!" Mogul says.

Then raises his fist, "I be sure you are more than just banished from this world."

Before Mogul can attack, someone strikes him on the back. Then hits him at the fist from the left and from the right. Sonic, and the others stand up to see someone attacking him. The glowing small ball flies in the air and then flies back down. A close view, the glowing object is Jazz the Chao who has transformed.

"Jazz!" Eve exclaims.

"She gone super!" Sonic adds.

Jazz flies down as she fast as she can and screams, "Chaooooo!"

Jazz then begins to attack Mogul by swatting him as she flies by. Sally and the others are shocked to see this as well.

"I never knew Jazz can do that," Cosmo says.

"No kidding. She's a little squirt," Rouge says.

Eve stands up, "I got to help her."

Eve then flies towards Mogul with Sonic and the others behind. Jazz swats Mogul on his head. Then Eve kicks him in the stomach. Jazz then flies back and hits him at the arm, and Sonic counters by hitting him on the back. Knuckles and Shadow kick Mogul at the stomach at the same time. Finally, Eve then traps Mogul inside a Chaos Bubble.

Knuckles turns to Jazz, "Thanks, you sure are one tough Chao."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"Let's finish this," Sonic says.

The five circle around Mogul and begin to use their power to defeat Mogul.

The four shout, "Chaos Control!"

"Chao Chao!" Jazz screams.

The five then use their Chaos Energy to keep Mogul trapped in place. At the same time, the Green Chaos Emerald is beginning to be pulled out of Mogul. However, Mogul is struggling to use his powers to break through the bubble.

All four shout, "Chaos Control!"

"Chao Chao!" Jazz shouts.

The next moment, the Green Chaos Emerald is pulled out of the Mammoth's chest and it falls to the ground. The light blinds the whole area. After the light disappears, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, Jazz, and Knuckles are back to their normal selves.

Eve gasps, "He's gone!"

Indeed he is. Mammoth Mogul is not where he is. The only thing around here is the Green Chaos Emerald. Jazz then flies down to the ground and picks up the Green Chaos Emerald. Then takes it to Eve. Eve, and the others are not sure, but they feel this isn't the last they see of Mammoth Mogul.

After the fight, everyone is not only exhausted, but also confused after the Chaos Control. They all gathered in one of the buildings where they can think about today's events.

"I still don't understand where Mammoth Mogul disappeared to," Sonic says.

"I know what you mean. You were able to stop him and got back the Chaos Emerald. I guess after the explosion he just disappeared," Sally says.

"Sounds logical to me," Archimedes says.

"But still an unknown answer," Knuckles says.

Sally holds out her father's sword, "One of the most important things is that we got the Sword of Acorns back, but it appears we need to take extra precaution to be sure it's never been used like that again."

"I agree," Geoffrey replies.

"Still, we need to figure out where Mogul went off to. Who knows what he's planning," Sally says.

"And that something we need to worry about," Nic says.

Fiona sighs, "I just hope we don't run into him again anytime soon."

"After this experience, I hope we never see him again," Amy says.

"Who knows. We just need to keep a close eye out in case," Sally says.

Sonic sighs, "For now, I'm just ready to relax. For the rest of the day."

"Where's Eve anyway," Knuckles asks.

Sally turns her head, "She's over there and it's good to give her some time to herself with her family."

Sonic and the others turn to see Eve with Shadow and the rest of her family. Eve is happy that her family is safe from this crazy adventure.

Meanwhile, in a meeting room in Haven, Locke decides to have an important meeting about what has happened in Echidnapoplis. Including the transformation Knuckles, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow transform into, including Jazz the Chao's transformation.

With Locke are five other Echidna, and each of them are sitting on a chair at the table. One is dark red with white stripes and wears a blue tunic and a monocle. A purple echidna that wears a blue vest, brown boots and belt. A red echidna that wears a green vest, green boots, a white spiked gloves, a yellow ribbon and a metal plate on his forehead. A black echidna that wears a black cloak and some silver helmet. The last one is a dark red color, he wears a green long sleeve tunic, green boots and white gloves, along with a strange robotic face set that is only covering his eyes that shows black and red. They just finish watching the events of earlier, and it's a surprise for them all.

"Hmm, I have to admit Locke, what Knuckles and those three hedgehogs did was a real surprise," The red echidna with the green vest says.

"Indeed Sojourner. I was surprised to see it myself. They were able to use Mogul's own power against him and gain powerful forms, even that little Chao was able to transform like they did," Locke says.

"You said that it happened to Sonic and Eve before. Only they were able to use the Chaos Emeralds," Sabre says.

"Yes. Knuckles told me about it himself," Locke says.

Sabre turns to the purple echidna, "What do you think, Thunderhawk."

"I have to say that this Eve Hedgehog girl gets more and more intriguing. given what we've learned about her and her family," Thunderhawk says, and crosses his arms.

"I must admit, that girl is proven that she should be kept a close eye on. After what happened, I'm not sure if the Legion is ever going to give up, with her father being a former Legionnaire," Sojoutner says.

The cloaked echidna says, "Yes. It appears that there are some secrets of the family that wasn't aware of at first, and now starting to gain knowledge of."

"You're right. From what Knuckles told me. Eve never knew her father, Cloud-Ra was part of the Legion, and that her mother, Obsidian was the daughter of a clan leader of the Dragon Kingdom before they got together," Locke says.

"I'm more surprised to know that she got her Chaos Energy by an evil alien race. And yet, she seems to gain the Power of the Chaos Force similar to ours from the Master Emerald Sword," Thunderhawk adds.

The echidna wearing the strange mask says, "But she doesn't seem dangerous. You and Athair met her personally. She may be a skilled fighter and has a powerful Chaos Force, but she also possesses a kind soul."

"You're right Tober. Despite the family bloodline Eve has with the Black Arms and the Dark Legion. Despite all the power she possesses, she uses them for good intentions. She uses her powers to help others and to stop a great evil from ruling our world," Locke says.

"Even so. We can allow her to be fallen into the hands of the Dark Legion, now that they know she and her family are connected to Dimitri," Sabre adds.

"You're right. Maybe we should keep an eye on her whenever she comes to the island. We'll ask Archimedes to report whenever Eve comes to visit," Locke says.

Tober stands up and walks toward the screen to see Sonic, Eve, and the others on the monitor. What catches his attention is seeing Eve hugging her mother and holds the baby spider as Cloud holds the twin Echidnas.

He sadly sighs, and says, "Cloud."

Sometime later, Sonic and the others are leaving the island to get back home.

Sonic asks Eve, "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

"No. Remington said that we need to be question about what has happened before we're going back home," Eve says.

"He's right. With then, being involved with the incident, it's best for them to stay here," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su says, "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them."

"Where are your parents?" Antoine asks.

"They're resting in a hotel close to building, Knuckles' mother lives. We all had a bit of a long day," Eve says.

"Yeah. Too bad, Shadow and the others had to leave," Tails says.

"Well, they're called for an important mission and needed to get back right away," Eve says.

Sonic says, "I hope to see you'll come back soon."

"And I'm sure we're all tired after the day we had," Sally says.

Amy yawns, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Cream replies.

"Well, I guess we'll see you when we get back," Cream says.

Eve says, "Bye guys."

"Bye!" Sonic and the others reply.

Sonic, and the others head into their planes, and ships. Then they head off back to New Mobotropolis. Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Eve wave goodbye to Sonic and the others as they fly away.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: The Tobor Mystery Part 1

It's been two days since the attack at Echidnaopolis, and everything on the island seems to be calm. In the city of Echidnaopolis on a bright morning, the Mobians, mostly Echidnas and Dingoes are fixing the damage that has been done during the invasion. Leaving the city at top speed is Eve. She has Shun in a carrier and Jazz sits on her head. Eve is holding her backpack and Shun's baby bag.

"Alright you two,, we're going to meet Julie-Su at the clearing close to the Chao Garden," Eve says.

Baby Shun giggles with glee.

Jazz happily says, "Chao Chao."

"I know. I'm excited too. It's been a long time since we saw your friends. I hope Julie-Su remembers where we're meeting," Eve says as she speeds through the forest.

Meanwhile, on the grounds of Mobius, a reddish brown echidna wearing a worn out dark green tunic, green boots, and white gloves come out of the forest. He looks up with strange yellow eyes.

He surprisingly thinks, "Above me… after all this time?"

He then jumps up and flies in the air as he thinks, "Can it be?" I have to know!"

The strange Echidna flies closer and closer.

He finally sees Angel Island a he thinks, "It is! The one place I never thought I'd set foot on again!"

He then lands on the ground close by. He is amazed to see this island. To him, it's been years or decades. He begins to look around when he hears some strange steps.

"Wait! I hear footsteps," The echidna says.

The strange sound comes closer and closer.

"No! Make that… hoofsteps!" The echidna says.

The echidna turns around to see what looks like a white horse with a silver mane and red eyes. It has a bridle strap in it's mouth. The horse like creature panics as it's owner, Julie-Su pulls the straps.

"Hold Thunder!" Julie-Su panics.

The moment the echdian sees Julie-Su, he panics and falls to the ground, "A Dark Legionnaire!"

Then thinks in a panic, "I must be going mad! Fate couldn't possibly be so cruel to me!"

"Hello? I'm sorry if I scared you? Is everything alright?" Julie-Su asks.

He then glares at Julie-Su and thinks, "Then again… maybe this is fate's way of giving me one more chance…"

The mysterious echidna begins to stand up as Julie-Su asks, "Is something wrong? You don't look very well."

"One final opportunity… to make amends!" The echidna thinsk, and pounces at Julie-Su.

Julie-Su screams, "Hey!"

The next moment, Julie-Su is laying on the ground with her attacker on her.

The echidna angrily says, "Why don't you do us all a favor and be gone from our sight. You bionic freak!"

The echidna clutches his hand together and is about to strike at Julie-Su. Julie-Su moves out of the way and grabs his fist before he strikes.

"Sorry. That's not my game plan today," Julie-Su says.

Then kicks him off, "Now get off of me! I didn't do anything to you!"

The echidna grits his teeth in anger, "Lying wrench! Your kind can never be trusted! Not after what you did to us! Not after what you did to me!"

"I'm going to make you pay!" He shouts in rage and grabs Julie-Su by her neck to knock her down.

Julie-Su struggles as she tries to get the attacker from strangling her. Suddenly, someone grabs the echidna to a headlock causing him to let go of Julie-Su. Julie-Su quickly sits up to see Eve trapping him in a headlock. She then grabs his arm and pins him to the ground.

"Eve!" Julie-Su surprise says.

"Hey Julie, glad I got here in time," Eve says. On the carrier on Eve's back, Shun giggles to see Eve fighting the echidna.

The echidna struggles and shouts, "Get off!"

"Not until you tell me why you're taking Julie-Su," Eve says.

"He recognizes me of being a Dark Legionnaire," Julie-Su says.

"You mean former because you left them," Eve says.

Then turns to the echidna, "Okay. I'm going to let you go, now, but promise that you won't attack us."

"Fine," the echidna says.

Eve lets go of the Echidna and stands up. The Echidna stands up and turns to see the two girls. To his surprise, the hedgehog is able to interact with the Dark Legionnaire with no problem.

Eve turns to the Echidna, "Alright, are you calm now?"

The echidna nods his head in reply

"Okay. You see, my friend, Julie-Su is not with the Dark Legion anymore, and is not a threat. Understand?" Eve replies with a calm smile.

The echidna nods his head.

"Okay. I'm Eve. And this is my baby Shun," Eve says.

Jazz flies over to them, "Chao Chao."

"And this is my Chao. And you already met Julie-Su," Eve says.

"That's putting it mildly," Julie-Su mutters.

Then Eve asks, "What's your name?"

"Torbor… my name is Tobor," The echidna answers.

"It's nice to meet you. Is there something you need?" Eve asks.

"Yes. There is something. I need help finding the current guardian of the island," Tobor says.

"You mean Knuckles. He's in Echidnaopolis right now," Julie-Su says.

"So you do know him?" Tobor asks.

"He's a friend of ours. Well, he's Julie-Su's boyfriend too," Eve says.

Julie-Su blushes and shouts, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"That's not what the others said," Eve says with a smirk.

Julie-Su groans and walks to her horse, "Let's just get him to the city."

Eve, Shun, and Jazz begin to giggle while Tobor looks a bit confused.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is meditating. He sits down with his legs crossed and his hands placed close together. Just then, Archimedes appears on Knuckles' shoulders.

"Hey Knuckles, How i your training?" Archimedes asks.

"Just trying to think about what happened. The Dark Legion attack. Mogul's powers and such. Especially how Jazz can super form the way she did. I never knew a Chao can do it," Knuckles says.

"Well… hmm, you did told me that she was different than the others. You said that she is one of the Chaos that lived for thousands of years. Back when the Knuckles Clan existed," Archimedes says.

"Yeah. I think Jazz is different from other Chaos. I also suspect because of Eve," Knuckles says.

"I remember. Chao can pick up special traits from those who have special connections to. Since Eve and Jazz have been together. So maybe, since Eve is able to super form, Jazz picked up that kind of trait," Archimedes says.

"Maybe," Knuckles says, and stands up.

"I'm going to see Eve and see if she has any ideas," Knuckles says.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Archimedes says.

"Later," Knuckles says.

Then Archimedes disappears. Knuckles then begins to walk out of the park he meditating at and walks down the sidewalk.

In the secret room, Locke is watching the monitors to see Knuckles walking down the road.

One of the previous guardians, Sojourner walks over and asks, "How's our boy, Locke?"

"Very well. I can tell he is still deep in thought about what has happened two days ago," Locke says.

"I can understand. Still, I'm a bit surprised by what happened," Sojourner says.

Just then, walking into the room is Tobor, he asks, "And how is Eve and her family?"

"They've been doing well so far," Locke says.

Then Tobor notices on the monitor, "Who's that approaching Knuckles?"

"Oh, it's Knuckles' friend, Julie-Su, and Eve is with her as well. They appear to have someone with them…" Locke says.

Suddenly, the monitors and lights goes off.

"What happened?" Locke asks.

"The Power's out! The circuit must have shorted out at the generators!" Sabre says.

Then turns his head, "Locke and I will see what the problem is in the power core."

Locke and Sabre leaves the room to check out the problem.

Tobor thinks, "That was too close. They almost saw him. However, it's bad because Knuckles and Eve did."

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Eve are talking with the mysterious visitor, Tobor. They are having lunch at one of the cafes in the city.

"You say you're who?!" Knuckles asks.

"Tobor. My name is Tobor… or at least I was," Tobor says.

"Oh yeah?! How come I never heard of you? Where's your proof?!" Knuckle says, disbelief.

The next moment, Eve concks him on the head.

Knuckles viciously glares at Eve, "What the heck was that?!"

"You're being rude," Eve says.

"It's okay," tobor says.

"You need proof, youngster?" Tobor says standing up.

He then lowers the collar to reveal the white crescent collar on his chest.

He says, "Then here it is… for I bear the mark… the Collar ring that serves to identify only those of our station, such as yourself!"

"He didn't tell us much, just that he was a guardian. He said we should find you to explain his story," Julie-Su says.

"Okay. we're all years," Knuckles says.

Just then, the waiter comes over and places some drinks on the table and walks off.

Tobor says, "Allow me a moment to collect my thoughts, as it's been so many years."

"It's okay. Take your time," Eve says.

"Thank you. I was a mere lad of twenty, not much older than you. I imagine, when my father, Hawking, had appointed me Guardian in his stead…" Tobor says.

Flashback:

Decades ago, Tobor is sitting with his father, Hawking when they're young age. Back at the time, Tobor has blue eyes and his clothes aren't worn. He is with two female echidna and a baby echidna.

Hawking says, "Tobor, it's time you became guardian. You've proven yourself worthy of the title. I have to return to the Floating Island. It'll be up to you to look out for our people while I'm away."

"But father, the floating island was destroyed by the Dingoes. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be goners," Tobor says, concern.

"The floating island was devastated, Tobor… but not destroyed. It's my responsibility to restore it," Hawking says, taking his jacket from his wife.

He puts it on as he says, "I won't rest until Echidnaopolis and it's people have been restored to its former glory."

"That means…" He then removes his hat.

Then places it on Tobor's, "You're the man of the house."

Tobor looks to see himself wearing his father hat as Hawking says, "Wear it proud."

While Tobor is seeing one of the female echidnas who is holding a baby, a fire ant appears on his hand.

Hawking hugs his wife and says, "I'm coming back to you, Sonja-Ra… no matter what."

"You do what you have to, dear. The kids and I will be fine, just make sure you do come back to me," The echidna, Sonja-Ra says.

Sometime later, Tobor and his family watch Hawking fly in the air and headed off to the Floating Island.

"After one last kiss, father departed to begin his task, and my life as a guardian began," Tobor says.

"I guess being the guardian isn't just watching the Master Emerald, huh?" Eve asks.

"No it's more than that. It's about protecting its people from harm," Tobor says.

"But the way you reacted towards Julie-Su, I suspect that you had a run in with the Dark Legion too," Eve says.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did at some point," Knuckles says.

"What happened after your father left?" Julie Su asks.

"Well, it didn't take long before I experienced my baptism of fire. Outside the city limits where the Hydroponic gardens has been constructed to replace the vast tracts of farmland, left behind on the floating island. On one quiet afternoon, a rip of the dimensional barrier opened and they swarmed like locusts," Tobor explains.

Years later, in an echidna city, everything seemed quiet. Until, a portal opens on the outskirts of the city. Tanks, robots, and hovercrafts with hooded figures come out of it.

"Echidnaopolis, where I grew up, was invaded by an enemy believed long defeated, the Dark Legion," Tobor says.

The Legionnaire are flying in hovercrafts, holding blasters, and driving tanks around the area. Soon, one comes out and is slightly different from the others. This echidna is wearing a green tunic that also seem to look like armor. It has a white M on it, He also wears a cape, gray boots, white gloves, and some metal gear around his eyes.

Tobor adds, "Led by their leader an evil Legionnaire who called himself, Moritori Rex."

The Dark Legionnaire leader shouts, "Citizens of Echidnaopolis, accept your birthright! Reclaim the technology created by our forefathers! You've already taken the first steps towards doing so, now finish the job."

However, Tobor and the citizens stand in front of Moritori Rex and his Legionnaires.

Tobor denies, "NO! Our people supported the decision to renounce technology! It's not your place to force your views upon others."

However, Morotiri and his Legionnaires begin to attack the people. The citizens battle against the Legionnaires while Tobor deals with Moritori Rex.

"I have to agree with you on that. My friends and I do use Technology, but not all the time. We even have a friend who is an A.I. Of course, that's our own choice," Eve says.

"That's what you and your friends do, but the Echidna didn't want to get involved with technology after what happened with our ancestors," Knuckles says.

Eve then asks Tobor, "And I assuming the Legion didn't like your decline so much.."

"They didn't. I was pointless to argue, Moritori Rex regarded any opinion, save his own words, as insignificant. The result was a battle of epic proportions, the likes of which few had ever seen or experienced, for the very hearts and minds of echidna populace. Little did I realize it would soon turn personal," Tobor says.

Tobor and Moritori Rex continue to fight with each other. Moritori Rex then grabs Tobor by the collar of his shirt, but Tobor is able to rip a piece off. Moritori then sees the mark of the Guardians on Tobor's chest.

"That mark! You must be a Guardian! A Descendant of Steppenwolf You have a lot to answer for, villain!" Moritori says in rage.

Tobor says, "I haven't a clue what you're yammering about, so why don't you just shut up and fight!"

Tobor and Moritori continues to fight against each other. The Legionnaire punches the guardian. The guardian then kicks the Legionnaire in the face.

Tobor explains, "We fought… the mother of all battles… with neither side asking or giving a quarter. And just when Moritori Rex stared into the Jaws of Defeat. He took matters into his own hands…"

Tobor has Moritori into a headlock and is on the verge of defeating him. Just then, the legionnaire brings out a remote and presses the button. Suddenly, the whole area begins to shake and sends the two away. Suddenly, the pair find themselves somewhere in the floating island. Suddenly the ruins collapse and falls right on top of them. Tobor loses his hat in the process.

Time goes by and Tobor hears someone screaming his name. He opens his eyes to see his father, Hawking. However, he is holding Moritori Rex, thinking he is Tobor. Tobor can only watch as he takes Moritori away, thinking he is his own son. Tobor can't say a word, not even a yelp. Instead he remains silent. More time has gone by and he is finally free from the debris. He then decides to leave and walks through the desert. He feels shame, overwhelmness, and depression. Most of all, deep sadness.

Flashback Ends:

"And at that moment, I lost everything that day," Tobor adds.

Knuckles, Eve, Julie-Su, and Jazz sit down quietly in sadness.

Eve says, "That must have been so terrible."

"I know. I can't believe your father think a Legionnaire was you," Knuckles says.

"How come you didn't return home and tell them what really happened?" Julie-Su asks.

"I wanted to… it was my first instinct. But the same I felt was overwhelming. My first crisis as a guardian had left me feeling I was a total failure. Unable to face anyone, I ended up wandering aimlessly on Mobius, for what seems like decades…" Tobor says.

"Until you found your way to Angel Island, where Julie-Su and I found you," Eve sadly says.

"Yes," Tobor says, sounding upset.

Then continues, "I thought I wanted vengeance… but all I really want… is my life and family back!"

Tobor covers face with his hands as he begins to sob. Knuckles and the girls look at each other in sadness. Tobor lost his family and his identity, and feel ashamed about coming back to them.

Knuckles hugs Tobor and says, "I may not be what you had in mind, but I am family, Tobor. We'll help you sort everything out. You're not the only ones with questions."

"And how do we suppose we do that?" Julie-Su asks.

"If we can find out what really happened then we can tell my father and Athair about the truth," Knuckles says.

"You're right. Let's go back to your mom's house. My parents are there, and my dad might give us an idea what happened," Eve says.

"How so?" Tobor asks.

Eve nervously laughs and says, "Yeah. Truth is, my father was a former Dark Legionnaire before a lab accident sends him to Mobius from the Twilight Cage Zone."

Then says, "But I'm sure he knows something about this."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask. Let's go see him," Knuckles says.

Sometime later in Lara-Le's home, Knuckles, Eve, and Julie-Su explain to Knuckle's mother and Eve's parents the whole story. The babies and Chao are simply sitting on the floor between the two sofas playing with toy blocks, dolls, and other toys for them to play.

"And that's what happened," Knuckles says.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry sorry to hear it Tober," Lara-Le says.

"Yes. I imagine it must have been hard for you," Obsidian adds.

"Yes it was," Tobor says.

Eve turns to her dad, "That's why we came to you. Since you're a former Legionnaire, we like to know if you have any knowledge of it."

"Sadly, I don't have much clue about the invasion you speak up. It must have taken place long after the lab accident. However, I know exactly who Moritori Rex is," Cloud-Ra says.

"You do?" Eve asks.

Cloud-Ra nods his head, "Yes. He's my father."

"Your father?" Eve says, confused.

"Yes. He was the head of the Legion before my brother took charge. Before the accident, my father announced that it's Luger's time to take over the Legion, and said that he had to be away," Cloud-Ra says.

"Do you have any idea why?" Eve asks.

"No. I think this was one of those secret information. Ones that can only be informed by Dark Legion Leaders," Cloud-Ra says.

"Then our hands are tied. At least we know who Moritori Rex is," Julie-Su says.

"True, but that isn't enough to reveal what really happened," Knuckles says.

"But that does give me an idea. Dad just said that the secret might be for only Dark Legion Leader's knowledge. Lucky for us, we happen to have the leader locked up behind bars," Eve says.

"Kragok!" Knuckles says, realizing this.

"Isn't he in the EST prison? No way he helps us," Julie-Su says.

"Got any better ideas," Eve questions.

"I think talking to Kragok is our best shot. I'll head over to the station right now, and see if Remington will let me see him," Knuckles says walking to the door.

Eve then follows Knuckles, "I'll come with you too. I want to know what all this about."

"Alright. You can come, but make sure you stay with me," Knuckles says.

Eve nods her head.

"Tobor, you stay here and our parents and Julie-Su will look after you," Knuckles says.

"Okay," Tobor says.

Knuckles and Eve leaves the house and begin to head off to the police station.

"I sure how they'll find out something," Tobor says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll figure out something," Obsidian says.

Lara-Le stands up, "I'll go make some tea and some snacks."

"I'll come with you," Obsidian says.

The two women leave to the kitchen together to get some snacks.

Meanwhile, in Haven, Locke looks through the power box to figure out the mysterious power failure. He is weary safety goggles just in case.

Locke picks up a piece of circuit and says, "Amazing as it is, this fried little circuit appears to be our culprit."

Sabre says, "Now that you've found the problem, we should be back to full power in no time."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, father. This circuit appears to be an original," Locke says, removing the goggles.

Just then, the echidna who appears to be Tobor and Sojourner walk into the room.

Sojourner asks, "Ah, gentlemen, have you discovered what the trouble is yet?"

"Locke believes so, Grandfather Sojourner," Sabre says.

"Go ahead, Locke, we're all ears," Sojourner replies.

"I'm not sure if we have a replacement part. We may have to reconstruct a new one from scratch. And if so, that's going to take a bit of time before the power is back online," Locke says.

In the halls of the EST Prison, Knuckles and Eve are with Constable Remington. After discussing about the situation, the Constable decides to let them give it a try.

"We're glad that you allows us to see him," Eve says.

"And thanks for helping us," Knuckles says.

"Well, we haven't been able to get anything out of him… so you're both more than welcome to try," Remington says.

"He hasn't try to escape or anything, has he?" Eve asks.

"No, and that's a good thing," Remington says.

He then turns to the guard, "Alright, Murphy, open it up!"

"Yes sir," The echidna, Murphy says.

He unlocks the door and opens it. Knuckles and Eve are the first to see the prison and the prisoner inside.

Just then, a familiar voice says, "So you finally decide to see me, eh Guardian? And you even brought the hedgehog girl."

Knuckles and Eve sternly walks inside the cell to see Kragok sitting on a prison bed and he is the only one in the cell.

Kragok says with a bitter tone, "Well, you're wasting your time if you think I have anything to say to either of you."

"We wouldn't bet on it, Kragok," Eve says.

Knuckles then says, "We want answers."

Then turns the guards, "Lock us up, Murphy. We'd like to be alone with our… 'cousin.'"

Knuckles and Eve sternly stares at the Dark Legion leader as he gives them a scowl expression on his face. Knuckles and Eve are determined to get answers, and they're planning on getting it no matter what."


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: The Tobor Mystery Part 2

Back in Lara-Le's home, everyone seems to be as calm as possible. On the ground the babies: Kneecaps, Ichigo, Dimitri, and Shun continue to play together as Jazz the Chao keeps an eye on them. At the same time, the adults gather at a table close by so they can talk.

Lara-Le brings out a teapot and asks, "Some more tea, Grandfather Tobor?"

"Yes, thank you, Lara-Lee," Tobor says.

Lara-Le pours tea into his cup as Tobor says, "It has been so long since I've experienced the warmth of home and family."

"Would you mind if I made an inquiry of a personal nature, sir?" Lara-Le asks.

"Ask me anything, child," Tobor replies and takes a sip of his tea.

"Which mattered more to you, being a guardian, or being a husband and a father?" Lara-Le asks.

Tobor stops drinking and answers, "You know, that's the one thing I never gave much thought to. I took it as a given that one day I'd be a guardian. Just as I assume having a wife and child was the normal order of things. What I never realized… were the demands and sacrifices one would impose over the other."

Meanwhile, in Kragok's cell, Knuckles and Eve are inside to confront with the Dark Legion's leader.

Knuckles sternly says, "Kragok, we need to talk!"

"Wellllll… about time you showed. I was wondering how long it would take before you decided to grace me with your presence. Of course, I never expected to bring the Hedgehog Freedom Fighter girl," Kragok says, bitter.

Eve sigh, "Kragok, we really need to talk to you about something and you're the only one who can provide us with some answers."

"Hmm, I might have something. However, if you wish to converse, it's you, the Guardian, and I only. No one else," Kragok says.

"You heard him, Constable. Lock us up!" Knuckles says to Remington.

"Knuckles! Eve! Be reasonable! I can't just lock you inside with a dangerous criminal!" Remington says.

"Eve and I won't do anything to him. If he tries anything then we'll be sure he knows first hand," Knuckles says.

"Hmph. You don't scare me, Knuckles. Nor do any of your kind and your hedgehog friend," Kragok says.

Eve crosses her arms, "Aren't you a tough guy."

"Please! I beg you to reconsider," Remington says in concern.

"No. Knuckles and I can handle Kragok. Just be sure to lock the door and be close by in case he attacks," Eve says.

Remington closes the door.

"We want completely privacy. We don't want you or your many anywhere within shouting distance," Knuckles says.

Remington sighs, "Understood."

Remington then closes the eye hatch and has his men walk away.

Knuckles turns to Kragok, "Alright, they're gone. It's just the three of us."

"I've got to hand it to you two. Very few would even consider going against me! Either you both have the biggest pair of knuckles I've ever seen, or else you both are complete fools! Which is it!"

"I guess we'll find out which," Knuckles says.

Eve walks up to Kragok, "Listen, I know that we haven't been getting along very well, but I think we can get through this without any scuffles. Cousin to cousin."

Kragok turns his head away.

Eve sighs, "This is going to be tougher to get through than I thought."

Then turns to Knuckles, "I'm starting to wonder if our family is always stubborn."

"You can say that again," Knuckles says.

Back in Haven, Locke is still working on the repairs to the powers can get on. He uses his tools at the electronics as sparks come out.

Sabre walks over and asks, "How goes the repairs, Locke?"

"Not too good, father. In trying to reconstruct the damaged circuit, I seen to be hitting the proverbial brick wall. Hard to believe a small part could put us out of commission," Locke says.

He continues to work as he says, "Even an enemy would be hard-pressed to figure out a more vulnerable place to strike."

"I don't like the sound of that. Are you suggesting foul place?" Sabre says, places his hand on his chin.

"I'm not sure," Locke says, as he turns around and stop working.

Sabre says, "Do you realize what you're saying? The list of suspects begins and ends with those who resides in Haven!"

"I haven't ruled out any possibilities, father. I merely stated the problem we've encountered has been more difficult to solve than we first thought," Locke says.

"We need Haven back online as soon as possible, Locke. And if something is hampering your progress, we need to discover the source and take care of it," Sabre says.

"You're right. I just hope that nothing bad happens while the monitors are offline and we're busy dealing with the situation," Locke says.

"I know. I have to wonder what your son is doing as of now," Sabre says.

Back in the prison cell, Knuckles and Eve making sure Kragok hasn't give them any trouble.

Eve steps forward and asks, "What can you tell us about a Guardian named Tobor and a Dark Legionnaire named Moritori Rex?"

"What makes you think I know?" Kragok questions.

Kragok walks over to the sink in his cell.

"As a leader of the Dark Legion, you had access to all their secrets. Secrets no everyone was let in on. Maybe others didn't know them, but we're willing to bet you do," Knuckles says.

"Even if I did know, why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" Kragok questions, and tuns on the faucet.

"Constable Remington may be bound by the Letter of the Law… but I'm not! As a Guardian," Knuckles angrily says.

He then grabs Kragok by the rob, "I'm empowered to act as judge… jury… and you get the rest."

"Uh Knuckles," Eve says, concern.

But Knuckles still interrogates Kragok, "I don't like doing the dirty jobs, bit I'm tired of the secrets and lies!"

"Isn't that too bad! I truly feel sorry for you," Kragok angrily says.

The fires at him with his robotic hand shouting, "NOT!"

The next moment, Knuckles hits the wall.

He looks at Kragok in anger, "You had your one chance, bud If that's the way you wanna play it…"

"Then it's game over for you" Knuckles says.

Before Eve can stop it, Knuckles and Kragok begins to get into a big fight. Eve shuts her eyes as the crashing sounds, punching and kicking are breaking out.

Eve mutters, "Boys."

Back in Lara-Le's home, there are some things that some are having trouble understanding.

"What I don't understand, Grandfather Tobor… is how Hawking could have mistaking Cloud-Ra's father you?" Lara-Le asks.

"As hard as it is to comprehend, it took only the cruel touch of fate to turn the unimaginable into dark reality," Tobor says.

Cloud-Ra says, "From what Knuckles and Eve explained, you and my father engaged in mortal kombat when you both found ourselves surrounded by the ruins and collapsed on you. Of course, you both didn't give up. My mother told me that my father can be very stubborn."

"That's right, I was forced to watch my father carrying away your father in his arms. It didn't dawn to me until much later," Tobor says.

"What happened?" Julie-Su asks.

"When a kindly country doctor I had stumbled across determined the full extent of my injuries, it turned out to be very serious. As the years rolled into decades. Eventually I had 'new' eyes implanted so I could see again… despite our disdain for technology. That's when it dawned on me… that I realize the nature of Rex's injuries may have allowed him to fool the family," Tobor says.

"But to fool the family for so long? How?" Obsidian asks.

"How could've feigned memory loss for starters. Becoming aloof in the process. He wouldn't be the first guardian who placed duty before family. Who'd be the wiser," Tobor says.

"What about your wife, Voni-Ca? I would think she would recognize an imposter," Lara-Le replies.

"As much as I've agonized over that point, darling Lara… that's the one piece of the puzzle I can't figure out…" Tobor says.

Julie-Su turns to Cloud-Ra, "What do you think?"

"Hmm, the Dark Legion are able to erase tracks of their existence easily, even after they've been sighted. However, they never did anything like this before. You think someone would have noticed the difference between Tobor and my father," Cloud-Ra says.

"I do have a photo album, maybe it will give us an idea," Lara-Le says.

"It's worth a try," Julie-Su says.

Then thinks, "I hope Eve and Knuckles are having better luck than we are."

Back in the jail cell, Eve stares at the two echidna who's been fighting for like fifteen minutes. And after the first five minutes, Eve has her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face. Eve sighs and shakes her head to see the echidnas fighting.

She hears Knuckles screaming, "I'm through playing games with you, Kragok!"

"So am I, Guardian," Kragok retaliate.

Eve sighs, "This is getting ridiculous."

Eve angrily walks towards the fighting echidnas, and smacks them both on the head with her fist, and harder than she ever does. They both yelp and they rub their heads.

Knuckles glares at Eve, "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because we're trying to get some answers not fight like a pair of children. Now we're going to sit down and discuss this calmly. Otherwise, I'm going to punch you both in the face!"

Kragok rubs her head muttering, "She hits as hard as Lien-Da."

"She can actually hit harder," Knuckles mutters.

Knuckles and Kragok stands up as they both rub their heads.

"Alright, I think it's about time you tell us about Tobor and Moritori Rex, and what really happened during their fight all those decades ago," Eve sternly says.

Suddenly, something opens right from under them and the next moment. The three look down to see the strange vortex opening from under their feet. They are sucked inside in a matter of seconds, and the vortex closes up.

Back in Haven, Sabre and the other Guardians are talking about the situation with the circuits. The echidna, that claims to be Tobor is sitting away from the others and where the Monitors are. He places his hand under his chin as he thinks of something.

"Don't you find it a little too convenient that one component takes out an entire complex?" Sabre asks.

"It's not surprising at all to me, Sabre. I've studied the layout for Haven thoroughly, and its efficiency is derived from its simplicity. What I find troubling is our vulnerability to enemy attack at the moment," Sojourner says.

"Fortunately, Grandfather Sojourner, there hasn't been any intruders so far, and the sanctity of Haven has yet to be violated," Sabre says.

"There is still the Dark Legion on reckon with. They should not be taken lightly," Spectre says.

"They are at a low point at this moment themselves, Grandfather Spectre, but… I'll concede you this thought… if they were to sense weakness, they would not hesitate to strike!" Sabre says.

Meanwhile, in a strange zone, a vortex opens up and the three who enter the hole comes out. They all fall out of the vortex and it closes behind them. They all three look around to see that they're not on Mobius anymore.

"What is this place?" Eve asks.

However, they hear Kragok shouting, "Not here! Not again! I swore I'd never return here again!"

"Well it looks like we ended up getting sent to the Twilight Zone," Knuckles angrily says.

"You mean the place your ancestor banished the Dark Legion?" Eve asks.

"That's the same," Knuckles says.

"Sound good to know," Eve calmly says.

Then shouts, "How do we get out of here?!"

"I'm not sure. If a portal opens up and we're sucked into it, then another can get us out," Knuckles says.

"In the meantime, we'll deal with you," Eve says, grabbing Kragok.

Then sternly says, "Start talking."

"I'll talk alright. Not that I'll do you much good," Kragok angrily says.

Then asks, "What do you know of the story of Dimitir?"

"Well, we were told that he attempted to use the Power of the Chaos Emeralds for his own purpose until his brother, Edmund opposed him. Edmund Ended up becoming the first Guardian, and my ancestors. As for Dimitri, he wound up into Enerjak," Knuckles says.

"He attacked us for his revenge until he got sent to space. Mogul somehow was able to get him out and send him to you. That way, he can use the Sword of the Acorns to drain his powers," Eve adds.

"And that's it?" Kragok asks.

"That's all we got. History is not my strong point," Knuckles says.

"We know that Dimitri and Edmund were also scientists and they were planning on using some kind of syphon to bring the island back to the ground. However, the council turned the project down, so Dimitri took it in his hands to do it himself, and that's how he ended up becoming Enerjak," Eve says.

Then says, "Now what about you?"

"Hmph, our history is well known in our Legion. Dimitri'sson had a son, Menniker, who founded the Dark Legion and took his revenge on Edmund! Unfortunately for him. However, Edmund's son, Steppenwolf, mastered the Power of the Chaos Energy, using it to exiled Menniker and the Dark Legion into the Twilight Zone. The zone we're in now," Kragok says.

"How exactly did you even got out?" Eve asks.

"For years since we were banished, the Dark Legion worked hard to work on a device that could help us escape from the Twilight Zone. They were able to make a prototype that can send one of our legionnaires at a time. That is the one your father was tested before the accident. No one knew what became of him, but after our encounter, we discovered that he was set here decades ago and was raised by a scientist," Kragok says.

Then continues, "One day, our grandfather, Moritori Rex, while in this particular zone, discovered that he was able to watch others in another zone. Since he could see them, but they couldn't see him, he took advantage of this discovery… The Guardian he watched was then lured into a trap and defeated, leaving our grandfather in the position impersonating him and conquer from within."

"Tell me, was the guardian your grandfather defeated… it was Tobor, wasn't it?! Knuckles asks.

"Yes. things were a mess on the Floating Island back then, so who would know?" Kragok says.

Then says, "It's interesting. My father Luger also told me there was another reason he decided to infiltrate the Brotherhood."

"Why?" Knuckles asks.

Kragok turns to Eve, "Our grandfather never gave up hope that your father is still alive and possibility got to Mobius since they never found his body. He decided to use the Brotherhood to find him while trying to destroy them from within."

"My father?" Eve asks.

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprised if he found out about your father living himself. Even though he might not be in the league, I'm sure he's be relieved to know that he's still alive," Kragok says.

"And our grandfather, Moritori Rex? Do you know where he is now?" Eve asks.

Kragok smirks, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. I really want to know," Eve replies.

"Then look behind you," Kragok says.

"Huh?" Knuckles and Eve say, confused.

Just then, Knuckles punches Knuckles and electrocutes Eve as he shout, "Suckers!"

"Now then, please excuse me while I take advantage of the natural phenomenon now occurring!" Kragok begins to travel through the space.

Knuckles and Eve resign themselves to see Kragok heading toward another open portal.

"After him!" Knuckles shouts.

Knuckles and Eve begins to follow Kragok to the portal. The last thing they want is to get trapped here.

Meanwhile, Lara-Le and Julie-Su are looking at the photo album and even they don't have any leads.

"This is incredible! I've been looking through the family albums, and there's not a trace of you or Voni-Ca anywhere," Lara-Le says.

"That's to be expected. The enemy would have been most thorough in fact, Id…" Tobor says.

Suddenly, he can sense something. He can feel Knuckles and Eve.

Soon, Tobor panics, "Knuckles! Eve1 They're in trouble!"

"What?" Cloud-Ra says, shocked.

"Where?" Lara-Le asks.

"How do you know?" Julie-Su asks.

Tobor opens the window as he says, "I just do! Take my word for it! Now, step aside."

He then flies off, "While I go to their aid!"

Lara-Le hurries to the window and calls out, "WAIT! What's happening to our children?!"

Soon, the four watch the Guardian leaves to aid Knuckles and Eve.

"Not even an 'excuse me!' Is this always like this?" Julie-Su asks.

Lara-Le turns to Julie-Su, "Julie-Su... I think we have to talk!"

Meanwhile, Tobor is flying through the sky. Through his cybernetic eyes he can see both Knuckles and Eve.

He is astonished by it, "Astonishing. Knuckles and Eve are projecting from another zone so intensely that my cybernetic vision implants can red their image."

He continues to fly through the sky, "I'm registering so much Chaos energy. It's as if Knuckles were a living Chaos Emerald. I can't recall any Guardian being able to wield that much power. And Eve, her Chaos Energy is different, yet similar to a Guardian's."

He then looks up to notice a portal beginning to open, "What the…"

The first one to come out of the vortex is Kragok.

Tobor quickly recognize him, "A Dark Legionnaire?!"

"Sweet irony! Of all the echidnas to run into!" Kragok smirks.

Tobor punches Kragok, "I wouldn't be so smug villain! I'll make you wish you stay under the rock you crawled out from!"

"Out of my way, old man! You can join your brat descendent in the Twilight Zone after I'm long gone!" Kragok angrily says.

Just then, Knuckles and Eve hurry out of the vortex.

"Get back here Kragok!" Eve angrily says.

"We're not through with you!" Knuckles adds.

Tobor then grabs Kragok and says, "No! Get out of here! This is my fight!"

Knuckles and Eve move out of the way to see Tobor dragging Kragok to the vortex.

Kragok struggles, "Are you insane, old man?! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Settling a few scores… starting with you…" Tobor angrily says.

He then flies through the vortex through the Vortex and Kragok screams, "Noooooooo!"

Soon, the flight of light disappears and Tobor and Kragok are nowhere in sight. Eve and Knuckles know that they're both trapped in the Twilight Zone.

Eve sadly says, "I hope he'll be alright."

"I'm sure he will. So long as he knows where home is," Knuckles says.

Back in Lara-Le's home, Lara is explaining to Julie about the life she had of being the guardian's wife.

Lara says, "And while I'm sure he's been a great friend to you, Julie-Su, don't get your hopes up for more."

"That's the furthest thing from my mind, ma'am. I'm happy with the way things are now," Julie-Su panics.

Just then, Knuckles and Eve fly through the windows and land on the ground.

"Knuckles!" Lara happily says.

The next moment, Julie-Su and Lara-Le are hugging him.

"About time you both got back!" Julie-Su says.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Lara-Le says.

"Hey! Easy with the choke hold here!" Knuckles says.

Eve looks down to see her baby siblings looking at her with smiles.

Cloud-Ra kneels down and gives her a hug, "We were worried."

"Where's Tobor?" Obsidian asks.

"He's taking care of business at the moment," Knuckles says.

"We hope he's alright," Eve replies.

Meanwhile, Haven is up and running. The lights turn on and the screen are turning on.

"At last! All systems are a go!" Sojourner says.

"Bringing up the monitors online! I'd like to see if the situation has remained status quo…" Locke says.

The monitors shows Knuckles being hugged by Lara and Julie-Su. Julie even gives Knuckles kiss. Eve is holding Shun, Dimtri, and Ichigo while Jazz sits on her head. Cloud-Ra and Obsidian greet her as well.

"Especially in regards to Knuckles! Wouldn't you say, grandfather Thunderhawk?" Lock replies.

"Given the evidence before us, I'd say we have a most interesting development, Locke," Thunderhawk says.

"A paring between a Guardian and a Dark Legionnaire?" Spectre questions.

"Now that could present some intriguing possibilities," Locke says.

"There is a pair of a Dark Legionnaire and a child of a former Clan leader. They were able to make it work," Sabre says.

The one taken Tobor's identity thinks, "Not if the Dark Legion has anything to say about it. Whatever could've possessed Julie-Su to behave in such a bizarre manner?"

"I'm just glad that everything is calm and peaceful for the time being. Even after the power has gone out in Haven," Locke says.

Unknown to the Guardians, the Guardian who they believe is Tobor leaves the room and walks down the hall. Unknown to them, the echidna is an imposter.

He thinks, "Maybe you can relax, Locke, but I can't! Not when that old fool, Tobor, is nowhere in sight. As of now, I'd better be ready for every contingency as anything could happen next.

He then looks around to see that no one is around. He then takes out what looks like a locket from under the shirt. He opens it to reveal Moritori Rex before taking Tobor's identity. There is also a grown purple female echidna and she has red stripes. There is young purple boy echidna with blue eyes and wears white gloves. Next to young purple echidna is a red boy echidna with red eyes, and wears a lab coat.

He thinks, "Could… Cloud-Ra Don' worry, we'll see each other again soon. I promise."

He then scratch the locket under his shirt and walks down the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Romance Riders

In her bedroom, Eve is relaxing on her bed. She is still tired from the fiasco back on the Island. After dealing with the Dark Legion, fighting Mogul, investigating Tobor, and interrogating and fighting Kragok, Eve can really use a rest. Shun and Jazz are sleeping in the crib close by.

Eve sighs, "I can't believe it's already been three weeks since the incident on Angel Island. I could really use a rest after that."

Then thinks, "Then again. I ended up having missions for the past two weeks. Not that I'm complaining. It was good to see Lupe, Rob O', and the Downundra Freedom Fighters again. That mission when Bill and the other Platypus Herd being controlled was a bit of a challenge. Still, wonder what I should do. It's been two days since I've been on missions. Although, I like to do something relaxing once in a while.

Suddenly, a ringing sound appears in the room. Sun sits up and turns her head to see the video phone calling. Sun walks over and presses the button to activate the call as she puts on her headset, so she doesn't wake the young ones. To her surprise, she sees Jet the Hawk on the screen.

"Jet? This is surprising. I haven't seen you in a while," Eve says with a smile.

"Um yeah it has," Jet says, blushing a little.

Eve asks, "So jet, what you've been doing. Find anything about your Babylon History?"

"You could say that. We've been researching Babylon Gardens for some time," Jet says.

He then blushes again, "Anyway… I-I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"Um, well, If you aren't busy… do, uh, do you think you can I can uh hang out just the two of us. Maybe this Saturday?" Jet asks, feeling embarrassed and blushing.

Eve is surprised to hear what Jet is asking her to hang out with him and just him. Eve calmly down with her muzzle turning red.

She smiles, and says, "Um yeah. I would love to hang out with you."

"Cool. I'll pick you up this Saturday. Sounds cool?" Jet says.

"Sounds cool," Eve says.

"Great. I'll see you then," Jet says.

Jet then hangs up the video phone.

Eve then screams as her cheeks blush, "EEEEEE!"

She quickly covers her mouth and see Jazz and Shun are still asleep. Eve takes a deep breath and decides to leave the room. She leaves the door open so her parents can hear them just in case. Eve quickly leaves the house and rushes over to get some help.

Meanwhile in Babylon Rogues' ship. Jet takes deep breaths and shows a calm smile on his face.

Then shouts, "Yes!"

Just then, Wave and Storm walks into the office.

"Hey Boss, you seem excited about it," Storm says.

Jet calms down and says, "It's nothing, just uh, found uh."

"Save it. We know you've been planning to ask Eve for a date for some time now," Wave says.

Jet blushes, "I uh, what?"

"It's about time you ask her out. What do you plan to do with Eve?" Wave replies.

"Uh. I'm not sure… go out for lunch, ride our Extreme Gear, hang out and stuff," Jet says.

"Only you will bring your Extreme Gear on a date," Wave remarks.

"Why not? Eve likes riding her Gear too," Jet sternly says.

"That's true," Wave replies.

Then says, "I hope you have fun on your date."

Wave laughs and leaves the room as Jet growls in anger at Wave for teasing him.

Meanwhile, in Sonia's bedroom, Eve explains to the girls about Jet call and asks her to hang out with him. They are very excited to hear it.

"Oh my gosh! Jet has finally asked you on a date! Amy happily says.

"Well… I'm not sure if it's a date. I'm sure he wants to hang out," Eve says.

Mina laughs, "Eve. If a boy asks you to hang out that his way of saying a date. Either way, you're going out with him."

"I guess so. I wonder what Jet wants to do. I figure I bring my Extreme Gear with me," Eve says.

"That sounds good. Jet loves riding his Extreme Gear and so do you. I think riding on the gear is a great way to hang out," Sonia says.

Amy happily sighs, "I'm sure Jet is planning on taking out to lunch or to see a movie or have a pizza."

Eve blushes, "Well, um, I'm not sure. I mean… I do like Jet, but I've never been on a date before."

"That's okay. We'll be sure you are ready for your day out with Jet. When is the date?" Amy replies.

"It's this Saturday," Eve says.

Amy gasps, "This Saturday! That's the day after tomorrow!"

Then says, "You need to get a new outfit, and be sure to get some goggles to match. You also need to have Tails tune up your gear."

"I can tune my own thank you. I do have a few clothes to us," Eve says.

Sometime later, the girls are in Eve's room while Shun is watching from the crib as he holds his rattle. Amy, Mina and Sonia search in Eve's closet to see.

"I must admit Eve, you got some nice clothes. I think I know just the outfit you should wear," Mina says.

"What?" Eve asks.

Amy then holds out the outfit Eve has wore for the Music Festival.

"This one. It looks pretty, and it's good for riding on Extreme Gears," Amy says.

Sonia then brings out Eve's black goggles that has red glass on it.

"And with these goggles. You'll look like an Extreme Gear pro," Mina happily says.

Eve smiles and says, "Thanks guys."

Eve then walks to the closet and takes out her Extreme Gear, "I'll maintain my Extreme Gear before I see Jet this Saturday."

"We're glad we're able to help you a little. I'm sure Jet is going to love hanging out with you," Sonia says.

"I sure hope so," Eve says.

"I know so. He likes you," Amy says.

Eve blushes as the girls begin laughing.

Mina says, "Well, I should get going. Ash is taking me out to dinner tonight, and we're going to write a new song for the band."

"I better get going too. Rotor and Tails needs me and Manic to help out with a new invention," Sonia says.

"And I promise to hang out with Cream," Amy says.

The girls leave the room as they say, "See you later."

Eve smiles, "I can't wait to see Jet this Saturday. We're going to have a great time together."

Unknown to Eve, Bokkun has been spying on Eve from under her bedroom window, and hears everything the girls are saying.

Bokkun giggles, "Oh boy. This sounds really good. Wait until Dr. Eggman hears this."

Bokkun then flies off on his jetpack as he laughs.

Sometime later in Dr. Eggman's lab, Bokkun rats Eve out about her her day out with Jet.

"So. Eve has a date with the Leader of the Babylon Rogues does she?" Eggman asks with a smirk.

"Yes. It's going to be this Saturday afternoon," Bokkun says.

Eggman smirks, "Maybe we should check this out this little date of hers."

Bocoe asks, "Why would we want to do that?"

"So we can mess it up for them. A good way to get our hands on that hedgehog without her family and friends around," Eggman says.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Decoe asks.

Eggman chuckles, "You'll just have to wait until Saturday. That meddling singing hedgehog won't know what to expect other than Cupid's arrow."

Then maniacally laughs about his plan to get rid of Eve.

Days have gone by and it's the day of Eve and Jet's day out together. Jet rides on his Extreme Gear towards New Mobotropolis. He flies through the entrance and looks around to see the city.

"Hmm, Eve's house has to be around here somewhere," Jet says.

He then lands on the ground and look around. He then sees one of the houses that has a black hedgehog shaped mailbox with red stripes on it.

"There it is. Eve told me to look for that mailbox," Jet says.

He walks to the front of the door and knocks on it. Jet waits patiently until the door opens to reveal Eve wearing her outfit and holding her Extreme Gear and goggles.

"Hey Jet, great to see you again," Eve says with a smile.

Jet is surprised to see Eve wearing the outfit and to him, she looks great on it.

He quickly says, "Um, Hi Eve. Yeah. It's great to see you again. So, are you ready to ride on your Gear."

"I sure am," Eve says.

She then leaves her house and closes the door.

"So Jet, where are we heading?" Eve asks.

Jet hops on his gear, "You have to race me to find out!"

Then flies off on his Gear.

Eve laughs and shouts, "Hey! No head start!"

Eve then hops on her Extreme Gear and follows Jety out of the city and into the Great forest. Unknown to them, Dr. Eggman and his robots are on the Egg Mobile.

"Alright you three, we might remain quiet so they won't catch us," Eggman says.

Decoe whispers, "Yes."

"We need to be quiet as mice," Bocoe replies.

Bokkun chuckles, "This is going to be so much fun."

Dr. Eggman then flies the Egg Mobile to follow Eve and Jet on their day out.

Somewhere over the sea, Eve and Jet are still racing against each other. Eve and Jet looks down to see dolphins swimming under the sea. Jet and Eve look at each other and soon begins to blush a little. They both continue to ride their Extreme Gears over the ocean. Eve snickers with a smile on her face. She then leans to the side and then splashes Jet with water.

Jet yelps, "Hey!"

He then shakes the water. He turn turns to Eve and begins laughing. Jet begins laughing as well. Jet and Eve then sees a giant wave up ahead. Jet smirks and begins to ride on top of the wave. Jet then continues to ride down the wave and then goes through it. Eve giggles to see Jet riding his gear.

Jet then points out, "Hey Eve! Come up here and see the view!"

"Okay," Eve says.

Eve rides her Extreme Gear up the ocean wave and close to where Jet is. She then sees a beautiful large city and the water goes into the city. There are bridges, and roads for people to walk on. She can see different types of buildings.

"Oh my! This place is beautiful," Eve says.

"Welcome to Soleanna! Also known as the City of Water!" Jet announces.

"Wow! I have never been here before," Eve says.

"You're going to love it here. Follow me," Jet says.

Jet rides down the wave with Eve following behind him. They both ride their gears over the water until they reach the calmer parts, and into the river that leads to the city. Jet and Eve looks around to see the city known as Soleanna. Eve is astonished to see the city. She then notices that the citizens in Soleanna are mostly inhabited by humans.

"This place is beautiful," Eve says.

"I knew you love it. The city Soleanna is a constitutional monarchy. It is ruled by Princess Elise the Third.

"Really? A Princess lives here," Eve says, surprised.

"Yeah. I came here with Wave and Storm some time ago. We were trying to find any more information about our ancient Babylonian ancestors," Jet says.

"That sounds cool. Did you find anything?" Eve replies.

"Well, we did found something. We found an old book that is in ancient Babylonians. Wave is making a copy and translating what the ancient writing is," Jet says.

"Sounds amazing," Eve says.

Jet and Eve lands on the stone road of the city and place their feet on the ground. They hold their gears and begin to walk around the city. Dr. Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe continue follow them from a distance.

Then asks, "By the way, did you find out anything about it."

"Not much. The city showed hour the Babylonians lived and always out looking for treasure," Jet says.

"You mean like you?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Jet says.

Eve ask, "So what are we going to be doing here?

"Well. I thought maybe we can grab some lunch, looking around the city, and such. Best of all, we arrived just in time for the Festival of the Sun which is today, so we're going to have a lot of fun," Jet says.

"Really? A festival. That sounds exciting," Eve says.

"I knew you will like it. So let's go and have some fun," Jet says.

"Yeah," Eve cheers.

Jet and Eve then hurries down the road to go have some fun at the festival. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and his robots are spying on Jet and Eve as they are heading to the Festival of the Sun.

"Doctor, are you sure you want to do this?" Decoe asks.

"Yeah. I don't feel right about this," Bocoe replies.

"What?! Are you guys are chickens?!" Bokkun yells.

Eggman says, "No one's chickenin' out. We need to get that hedgehog and that hawk. We need to be in incognito."

"That means a disguise," Decoe replies.

Eggman and his robots secretly hide behind the building so they can put on disguises.

Meanwhile, Jet and Eve reach the Festival of the Sun. There are many human beings gathered around. There are food stands, craft areas, stores, and there are beautiful decorations. Everything has a picture of the sun on it. Some of them shows golden wings on the flags, booth, and other forms of decorations. Eve looks around to see so many humans gathered for the festivities.

The first thing they do is get something to eat. Dr. Eggman has Decoe pretending to be a waiter and bring a plate to Jet and Eve. Two plates of chili dogs and sodas that have sleeping pills in them. Bocoe brings the plates over places the food and drinks on the table. Jet and Eve enjoy their lunch together. Before they have their drink, a ball hits the table and knocks them on to them. Jet and Eve soon begin laughing, but Eggman is angry to see them having fun.

After that, they head to the craft center. Eve paints a pot. The designs are purple with a gold sun and yellow wings on it. Jet isn't too much for crafting, so he sits this one out, but Eve doesn't mind. She then paints two more small flower pots. One of them has the seven Chaos Emeralds. The third pot has Chaos on it. Eggman then has Bokkun flies over and then drops a large amount of rubber balls on everyone. Eve then notices the ball and uses her Chaos Energy and stop them. Then gently places the ball in a large trunk close by.

Sometime later, Eve is carrying a bag that has her three small pots. Each of them are in a safe box. Right now, Jet is waiting in line to buy himself and Eve a snack. Eve looks to see people are also wearing clothes with sun symbols on it, and wearing feathers on their heads.

Just then, a sound catches. She turns around to see a group of men walking by playing music with their instruments. At the stand, Jet just pays for the food to eat. He turns around to see Eve dancing to the music, the musicians are playing. She twirls and moves her feet to the melody. She then takes the hands of a young boy and dances with him in the center of the town square. Eve then grabs a man by the arm and drags him to the dance. She then takes the hand of another man and invites him in. The man grabs a woman by the hand, then she grabs a young man to join in. Eve. Then Eve has invited three teenage girls into the fun.

With a few claps, Eve dances with the people who she invites in the festivities, At the same time, people are their playing music, clapping to the beat, or simply watching the show, even Jet is watching Eve dance. She can see that Eve and everyone in Town Square are having fun. Eve dance closes to where Jet is and invites him in. He doesn't feel like it, but Eve grabs his hand and drags him into the group.

Jet then buys Eve a red scarf that has a golden sun on it. Eve is pleased that she puts it around her neck. Eve and Jet continues to dance with the humans around the square. They try to dance with each other, but are swept away by the other dancers. Eve then draws some chalk drawings on the ground, one of them is a group of Chaos playing together. After that, Jet and Eve have cupcakes. During those time, Eggman has his robots do what it takes to ruin their date, but fails.

Throughout the day and into the late evening, Eve, and the townspeople are dancing in town square. Jet is also dancing along with them, even though it's hard for him too. People play their instruments to play music, clap their hands to the music, and stomp their feet to the ground. Eve continues to dance and swirls around to the music. At the final beat of the song, Jet and Eve find each other at a waltz position. Everyone begins to clap and cheer with excitement.

Suddenly, a man shouts, "Sun down!"

Jet and Eve begin to follow the people of Soleanna to where the ceremony is. Meanwhile, Eggman is not pleased with how they are able to elude his tricks.

Bocoe sighs, "Ah, young love."

"It is so sweet," Decoe says.

Bokkun sticks his tongue out, "Sounds sappy to me."

"Well I'm not going to let them spoil my day. I still have one trick up my sleeve!" Eggman says, and maniacally laughs.

Later in the night, Eve and Jet walk around the crowd of people to find good seats for the ceremony.

"There are so many people, it's going to be hard to find a place to sit down," Eve says.

Jet smirks, "Who says anything about sitting here?"

"Huh?" Eve replies, confused.

Jet takes Eve's hand, "Follow me."

Jet takes Sun away from the crowd and into an alley close by. Suddenly, they are stopped by four familiar figure: Eggman and his robot henchmen.

"Hello Eve, are you enjoying your little date?" Eggman remarks.

"Dr. Eggman? What are you doing here?" Eve sternly asks.

"Yeah. We don't have time to deal with you!" Jet angrily adds.

"But I have plenty of time to deal with you two," Eggman says.

He then brings out a remote, "I thought I should bring you a new little toy."

Eggman then presses a button. Suddenly, something falls out of the sky and lands behind Dr. Eggman. The robot is a large cloud wearing a blue outfit with pink polka dots with matching hat, he has orange hair, white face with colorful makeup and a red nose. It has a spring and no legs. Eve and Jet look a bit confused.

"What is that?" Eve asks.

"Meet Clown Bop, and he wants to play," Eggman says.

He then presses the button again, and the Clown Bop begins to hop towards them. It then leans back and begins to swat forward. Jet and Eve quickly dodge out of the way. The Clown Bop then tries to hit them at the wall. Eve and Jet continue to dodge on the wall and on the ground. Jet brings out his Extreme Gear and grabs Eve as they fly down the alley.

Eggman commands, "Clown Bop! After them!"

The Clown Bop then begins to follow the two riding on the Extreme Gear. Jet flies through the city as the Clown Bop is bouncing after them. Eve turns her head around to see the robot is still chasing them.

"Looks like that robot is not so easy to lose," Eve says.

"How are we going to lose that clown?" Jet asks.

"Well. I do have an idea, but I'm going to need you to keep it busy. Think you can do that?" Eve answers.

"If you say so," Jet says.

Eve then hops off and then runs on the wall to the top of the building.

Jet turns to the clown, and shouts, "Hey Clown boy, looking for someone to play with. Then here's a game just for you."

Jet then turns his Extreme Gear around and begins to fly right towards the Clown Bop. Je then spins around the Clown Bop, that causes the robot to spin as well. Then Jet rides his Extreme Gear into the air and then uses it to create a tornado around the alley. The Clown Bop flies in the air and lands in the opening of Town Square. Luckily, no one is around to get crushed. The Clown Bop uses it's spring to bend and tries to swat Jet. Jet continues to ride his extreme gear as he dodges the attack. As Jet distracts the Clown Bop, Eve is standing on top of the roof and is holding her Master Emerald Sword in her hand.

Eve then shouts, "Jet hit the clown on the back!"

"You got it!" Jet says.

Jet moves out of the way as the Clown stands up. With that, Jet speeds on his Extreme Gear and hits the robot clown on the back and it's spring goes up. Eve then dives down and slashes her sword at the spring breaking it in half.

Eve then spin dashes it and hits it to the sky. Eve then brings out her Extreme Gear and flies towards the Clown Bop. She then creates Chaos Energy as she clutches her left fist.

She shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

Eve then slams her fist a the Clown Bop and sends the robot far away from the city and into the ocean. Eve and Jet fly on their Extreme Gear as they ride beside each other.

"That take care of that robot," Eve says.

"Yeah. Let's go enjoy the rest of the festival. We can still catch the ceremony," Jet says.

"Sure," Eve says with a smile.

Jet and Eve ride their Extreme Gear through the alley with excitement. They are soon heading towards to Dr. Eggman and his robots.

Bokkun screams, "They're coming right towards us!"

"I think we're in for it now," Bocoe says.

"I knew it's not good to mess with love," Decoe adds.

The next moment, Eve and Jet swift rights past them, and the wind blows them out of the city.

Eggman screams, "Curse you Eve the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk!"

Soon, Eggman and his robots are flown far from the city of Soleanna and who knows where they'll end up.

Sometime later, Jet and Eve are sitting on one of the high buildings to see the Ceremony of the Sun. They watch fireworks shooting from the sky as they hear the crowd cheer. The crowd cheers as a magnetic large gondola that has dancers wearing yellow on it. At front is a young woman wearing white and has light brown hair. That young is Princess Elise the Third, ruler of Soleanna. The gondola comes to a stop and the princess approaches the center where the spiral torach and goes up to a small cauldron at front. One of the priests gives her the flame that will be used to light up the torch.

The princess holds the flame and says, "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Solenanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light…"

The princess then walks up and lights up the small cauldron. With that, the fire lights up the pattern and reaches the top where the large cauldron on top. The people of Soleanna cheer for the Soleanna flame as fireworks light up the sky. Eve and Jet clap and cheer for the wonderful ceremony. And it's a good thing no one knew Eggman attacking them in the city. Eve leads to Jet as Jet places his hand on her shoulder. Soon fireworks in the shape of a red heart light up the sky. Love begins to bloom for the Babylon Rogue and the Freedom Fighter.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: The Children of the Web

One afternoon in the training room under Acorn Castle, Sonic, eve, and the others are training hard to sharpen up their abilities. Eve and Antoine sharp up their sword skills along with Sally who is fighting with her ring blades. Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Manic, and Sonia fight with their physical strength. They're training along with Geoffrey and Hershey and along with their new colleges of the Royal Service, Heavy and Bomb.

Watching from the stands are King Acorn, Uncle Chuck, Amadeus Prower, Armand D' Coolette, Obsidian, and Rotor who is at the controls.

"They are working very hard lately," King Acorn says.

"Well with Dr. Eggman still threatening our home, it's important to get some training for when they need to go on missions," Amadeus says.

"I heard recently that Sonic and Eve got into a fight with Mammoth Mogul and barely defeated him," Uncle Chuck says.

"Yes. They figure that they need to train extra hard. Apparently there has been more villains so they need to train in case they ever return," Armand says.

"I have to agree. But still, it wouldn't hurt for them to get some rest after their training," Obsidian says.

"I understand. However, our children continue to grow more than we can keep up with them," King Acorn says.

"They all are. I must admit, your Royal Services are also well trained as well," Uncle Chuck says.

"I know. They all seem to learn a lot from each other," King Acorn says.

The adults continue to watch the training. How they used weapons or their physical strength and powers to fight. Rotor then presses a red button and the fighters come to a stop.

Rotor says, "Alright everyone, that's all for now. We'll continue training tomorrow."

"Thanks Rotor," Sally says.

With that, the group then begins to leave the Training Room

"That was some training we did. I could use some relaxing after that," Sonia says.

"I could do training all day if you ask me," Sonic says.

"Of course, you will. You don't get tired easily," Manic says.

"Well the rest of us do," Sonia says.

"Don't worry Sonia, we're going to get a nice relaxing rest after that training session," Bunnie replies.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Sonia asks.

"I promise mom and dad I watched the little ones," Eve says.

"I need to Rotor's lab to check out my limbs. They need to be upgraded," Bunnie replies.

"Don't worry Bunnie, Rotor, Uncle Chuck, Cloud-Ra, and I will give you better limbs that are stronger than before," Tails says.

"Thanks sugar," Bunnie happily says.

Sally says, "Looks like we're all going to be busy after training. I'm going to be well, taking care of the kingdom while my parents are away for the night."

"Oui. Tails' father and my father will be accompany them for security reasons," Antoine says.

"If you want, some of us can help you," Eve says.

"Don't worry, Geoffrey and the Royal Service will be helping, but it wouldn't hurt to have more backup," Sally says.

"Cool. We'll meet you at the castle later today," Eve says.

Everyone happily nod their heads agreeing to the idea.

Sometime later, Eve walks into her parents' home. She walks to the living room to see the little ones playing with their toys.

Eve looks in the pen and says, "Hi Dimitri. Hello Ichigo. Hey Shun."

The little babies see their sister and are very happy to see her, and they continue to play with their toys, except for Shun. He walks to Eve and raises his arms up towards her, all six of them.

Eve smiles, "Okay Shun."

Eve then picks up Shun and holds him in her arms. She then brings out the ninja like toys Shun's birth mother has left for him.

"Alright Shun, how about I show you how to throw this kunai," Eve says, holding the rubber kunai.

Shun takes it and looks at it with interest. Eve then places Shun on the ground and brings a pillow. She then puts it at a short distance and sits next to the baby.

"Okay Shun, time for your training. Espio has been teaching me and now it's time to teach you," Eve says.

She holds another kunai, "You hold the kunai by its handle. Then you need to be sure you to throw it almost like your flick it, but not to hard. Be sure to throw your arm when you throw the kunai."

Eve then throws the toy kunai and it hits the pillow.

Eve then turns to Shun, "Now you try."

Shun then throws the toy kunai, but it doesn't go that far.

Eve giggles, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better when you get older. Until then, just have fun playing with the toy kunai."

Then next moment, Shun ends up throwing the toy kunai at Eve's forehead and it lands on the ground. Baby Shun begins giggling after that. Eve then begins to giggle as well. Eve then turns her head to notice Shun is beginning to crawl away from her and begins to climb up the wall.

"Um Shun, you need to be careful," Eve says, quickly getting up.

Then uses her Chaos Energy to fly up in the air, "You'll get hurt."

Eve then flies up and uses her Chaos ability so she can crawl on the wall. Shun smiles to see Eve crawling with her.

"Alright Shun, I think it's time for you to get down," Eve says.

Shun simply turns around and crawls back to Eve. Eve takes Shun in her arm and is glad to see him safe.

"Alright Shun, I think we had enough training for now. Let's walk back down," eve says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Uh Eve, why are you and Shun upside down on the ceiling."

Eve turns her head and looks down to see Cloud-Ra holding a bag of groceries. The twins, Dimitri and Ichigo giggle to see Eve and Shun on the ceiling upside down.

"Sorry dad, Shun was climbing on the wall. I think it's a spider ninja's instinct or something," Eve says.

"Sounds understandable, but you better get down. I don't want the twins to start attempting it," Cloud-Ra says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to fly back on the ground and continues to hold Shun in her arms.

Eve turns to the twins and says, "Kids, don't attempt to climb on walls without a grown up and with powers that can catch you if you fall."

Dimitri and Ichigo simply giggle and reach their arms out towards Eve. Eve sighs with a smile on her face. Shun climbs on her head while she picks up the twins in her arms. Eve then sits on the ground and sighs.

"Sometimes taking care of children is just as challenging as fighting Dr. Eggman and his robots. Not to mention the Dark Legion," Eve says, feeling a little tired.

"Maybe, but I think you'll have better understand if you're a parent," Cloud-Ra says.

"I guess so," Eve says.

"Where's your mother?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"She's upstairs doing her meditations. I think she'll be doing it for another hour or so," Eve says.

"Somethings never change," Cloud-Ra says.

"I guess," Eve says.

Just then, Eve feels something on her lap. She looks down to see a green book. It has a picture of what looks like a flower garden with one big red one. It shows a small human girl inside. The one who placed the book on her lap is Ichigo.

Eve smiles and asks, "You want me to read it for you? Okay."

Eve then takes the book as she places Dimitri and Ichigo on her lap.

She then opens the book and begins to read, "Once upon a time there was a lonely woman who long to have a child of her own. One day, she paid a visit to a king witch who gave her a barley corn. She said to plant the seed in a flower pot, water it carefully and wait. The woman did as she was told and by and by, it begins to grow. Finally, a beautiful red flower grows from the pot. She gently kissed the bud and it blooms. Inside the flower is a tiny little girl…"

Eve continues to read the story to the babies. Unknown to her, someone is secretly spying on her from a tree top close by. The being in the tree is a spider mobian dressed in a ninja outfit, and is closed to Cosmo's age. The ninja then hops from the tree and leaves the scene.

The spider ninja lands on the ground and says in a raspy male voice, "It is as it's spun, our youngest brother is with the Freedom Fighter Girl who is the child of the Hayai Kaze Clan."

A gentle female voice says, "As it is meant to be. Our mother has passed on and our youngest brother has been saved."

"That is true, but still must carry Naugus' order. We must continue with what is spun in the web," A young boy's voice says.

"Correct. We invade Acorn Castle tonight and retrieve the Sword of Acorns," A grown male's voice says.

Later in the evening, Sally is walking down the halls of the castle when she feels a strange pain in her head. She grits her teeth as she holds her head.

"What was?" Sally says, feeling pain.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed a strange yellow glow, and suddenly sees something. She sees six spiders are in the castle halls. Then sees them sneaking around until they have the Sword of Acorns in their position. A few moments later, Sally's eyes changes back to normal and her head stops hurting.

Suddenly, she hears someone, "Sally, are you okay?"

Sally turn her head to see her mother, Queen Alicia walking down the hall.

"I-I think so, but… I don't know why, but I feel that we're going to have some uninvited guests tonight with the Arachnis Ninjas" Sally says.

"How do you know?" Alicia asks.

"I-I don't know… I just do. My head hurts and then I saw a vision," Sally says.

"Hmm, sounds like it's the Sword sending you visions of an upcoming event," Another voice says.

Sally and Alicia turns to see King Acorn walking down the hall towards the two females.

"The Sword of Acorns? Is this one of its powers?" Sally asks.

"I believe so. If it is the sword's magic, then we need to make sure the Sword of Acorns are safe from these Arachnis. I'll have Geoffrey's team and the Royal Guards to be on their guard," King Acorn says.

"Right. I'll see if Sonic and Eve can help you, and I think I'm going to need Obsidian's help on this one as well," Sally says.

Sometime later, Sonic, Eve, and Obsidian meet with the Royal Service and the Royal Guard. Of course, Eve has to bring Jazz and Shun along.

"Remind me why you had to bring your little spider along?" Sonic asks.

"Shun really wants to come and spend time with me. The twins are sleeping back at home with dad," Eve says.

Concern, Geoffrey asks, "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring a baby on guard duty?"

"I'm sure we won't have too much trouble with whatever comes our way. Besides, this isn't the first time Shun was exposed to Eve's Freedom Fighter Work," Sonic says.

"He what?! When?!" Hershey asks, shocked.

"It happened because the Dark Legion captured us and weren't planning on letting us leave so easily," Eve says.

"I see," Hershey says.

Eve then turns to the robots, "So you're Heavy and Bomb. Knuckles and the Chaotix told me a lot about you."

"A pleasure to meet you Eve Hedgehog and little Shun the Spider," Heavy says.

"It's a blast to meet you," Bomb replies.

"Nice to meet you too," Eve says.

"Cool that you two decided to come to the forces," Sonic says.

"We are honored," Heavy and Bomb says.

Sonic then turns to Sally, "So Sal, what's happening,"

"I know it sounds strange, but I got a strange vision, that a group of ninjas called the Arachis will be infiltrating the castle to steal the Sword of Acorns," Sally says.

"Really?" Hershey asks.

"I know it's surprising, but I think the Sword showed it to me for some reason, "Sally says.

"Either way, we can't let them get the sword. On the account of what happened last time," Geoffrey says.

"Don't remind me. Mogul almost made mincemeat out us," sonic says.

"That's why I called you all here. We need to have you all on high alert. I already have Tails assigned back up just in case," Sally says.

"Of course Princess Sally, we'll keep a close eye on the Arachis," Obsidian says.

"Thank you. I also called you here since you're a ninja, we can use some help with this one," Sally says.

Obsidian nods her head.

"Alright. Guard, you all will look out from the palace walls and around the city, The Freedom Fighters and the Royal Service will guard from the inside," Sally says.

The guard bow and carry on their royal duties to keep an eye out on the intruders. Sometime later, Sonic, Eve, Obsidian, and Sally are with Queen Alicia and King Acorn who is holding the world of Acorns in his hands. Geoffrey and his team are searching around the castle.

Sonic taps his foot as he says, "I'm waiting."

"Sonic, we only been here like an hour and who knows when they're going to show up," Eve says.

"Still, they sure are taking their time," Sonic says, annoyed.

"They're ninjas Sonic. They always stealth quietly and always take their time wisely to prepare their attack. If they plan to take the Sword of Acorns, then they need to move quietly and swiftly," Obsidian says.

"Sal sure make a good call sending you here," Sonic says.

"Well, my mom said that she used to live in a village of ninjas so she's very well experienced," Eve says as she rocks Shun in his baby chair.

"Of course, but not even I know everything about being a ninja of my clan," Obsidian says.

"Do you um, think those ninjas could have some connection to the Gossamer Clan?" Eve asks.

"Possibly," Obsidian says.

"Too bad we can't just ask, but we can after we take them down," Sonic says.

Sally sighs, "You always want to fight first ask questions later."

"Eggman always do that to us," Sonic says.

"That's true," Eve says.

Just then, Shun begins to yawn and is feeling drowsy.

"Can see the little guy is calm," Sonic says.

"Shun is a baby. I doubt he can stay up late like we can, but it doesn't seem that Shun wants to sleep," Eve says and sits next to the chair

Obsidian sits down next to Shun on the other side.

"I know a song that might help him sleep. I used to sing it to you and Shadow when you both were little back on the ARK," Obsidian says.

"I think I remember it, but it's a long time ago," Eve says.

Obsidian then begins to rock the chair itself.

"It's alright if you don't remember. It is a very long time ago. Maybe singing it will help you remember it," Obsidian says.

Sally and Sonic sits with Eve and Obsidian. Soon enough, Obsidian begins to sing a lullaby, but in a different language.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?

(Summer Star, why are you red?)

Yuube kanashii yume wo mita

(Because, I had a sad dream last night)

Soon baby Shun begins to yawn to hear the lullaby.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Naite hanashita

(My eyes are red from the tears I shed)

Akai me yo.

(Swollen as I cried)

Eve, Sonic, and Sally feel relaxed of the lullaby.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?

(Summer Star, why've you lost your way?)

Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru

(I'm searching for a child who has gone afar)

Soon, Shun begins to fall asleep from the lullaby.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Dakara kanashii

(He can't be found, though I search all day)

Yume wo miru

(My sad dreams come once more)

Soon, Eve begins to remember the song from years ago.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?

(Summer Star, why are you red?)

Flashback:

Years ago on the ARK, Maria, Abraham, Alice, and Ben are laying on the bed. Shadow sits next to Obsidian while she rocks young sleeping Eve in her arms.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Yuube kanashii yume wo mita

(Because, I had a sad dream last night)

Shadow then places his hand on young Eve's head as she is sleeping peacefully.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Naite hanashita

(My eyes are red from the tears I shed)

Akai me yo.

(Swollen as I cried)

Sometime later, Maria, Abraham, Ben, and Alice has fallen asleep on the bed. Each of them are tucked under the covers. Even Shadow has fallen asleep on the bed with them. Obsidian smiles a she has Eve rocked in her arms.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?

(Summer Star, why've you lost your way?)

Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru

(I'm searching for a child who has gone afar)

Obsidian then places little Eve on the bed as well and tucks her in the covers.

Obsidian Hedgehog:

Naite hanashita

(My eyes are red from the tears I shed)

Akai me yo.

(Swollen as I cried)

Obsidian then kisses Shadow and Eve on their foreheads and decides to leave the room to let them all sleep for the night.

Flashback Ends:

Sonic and Sally look to see Shun has fallen asleep, but Eve has also fallen asleep on Obsidian's lap as well. Sally then brings a blanket and places it on Eve so can sleep for the night. The rest decide to stay on guard duty.

Later in the night, the guards are stationed around New Mobotropolis and are being extra vigilant tonight. Unknown to the two guards, six Mobian spiders dressed as ninjas are standing over the tree where they're standing under. With that, they strike the two guards with a smoke bomb. They then hurry over to the castle wall. They are silent and catch the guards by surprise and knock them out. They sneak into the castle wall and knock out some of the castle guards. They strike when they gain the chance, swift, silent, and deadly.

In the castle, they hear a strange sound. It's enough to wake Eve up from her sleep.

Eve yawns and asks, "What's going on?"

"Did you hear something?" Sally asks.

"Big time," Sonic says.

Just then, the doors burst open and six spider ninjas holding swords, kunai, shurikens, and other weapons come bursting through the door.

"Oh, it's the Arachis," Eve says concern and quickly brings out her sword.

"Can't we all just stop and talk about this?" Sonic asks.

The next moment, the Arachis begin to throw arrows, kunais shurikens, and other weapons at Sonic, Eve, and Sally.

Sonic shouts, "Hey! Didn't your mother tell you, never to play with sharp objects!"

"I'm starting to think if that their mother who I think it is, then they're taught to throw weapons," Eve says, using her sword to repel the weapons.

Sally brings out her ring blades while King Acorn holds the sword they seek.

"Be ready in case they come this way," Sally says.

King Acorn turns to his wife, "Alicia, stay back."

Sonic and Eve continue to fight off the spiders. Eve then takes Shun's chair and takes it to Alicia. Obsidian joins them.

"Everyone stand back! Sonic plans to use his Whirlwind Spin!" Eve says.

"Looks like it's time to crank things up a level of two… or three!" Sonic says.

With that, Sonic begins to spin fast like a tornado.

"Sonic's Whirlwind spin isn't having any effect on them!" Sally says.

"I gotta admire your stick-to-it attitude!" Sonic says.

But then, the Arachis hit them with wooden sticks and give him a headache.

Sonic falls on his knees and says, "Okay.. which one of you just hit me?"

"That is enough!" A voice calls out.

The Arachis turn to see King Acorn holding the sword.

"I figured out what you want, children…" King Acorn says.

He then creates a magical aura around him, "So come and get it!"

The ninjas then throws their weapons at King Acorn. Sonic and Eve hurry in front of King Acorn.

"We've got yer back," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Tails calls out, "So do we!"

The Arachis children turns to see Tails, Bunnie, Fiona, Nic, Amy, Rotor, and Antoine hurrying to help out.

Before they can stop, King Acorn shouts, "Stop!"

Everyone stops before they can attack. The aura around King Acorn disappears and approaching the Spider Ninjas.

"I know why you all have come. They want the sword like their mother before them. Even though they worked for an enemy, I can tell it will be in good hands," King Acorn says, passes the sword to the eldest Spider Ninja.

"Thank you, your majesty," The eldest Arachis says.

"Now, I believe there is another reason other than the sword. You were hoping to see someone. The sword told me so," King Acorn says.

Then turns to Eve, "Eve, could you bring Shun over."

"Um okay," Eve says.

She picks Shun from his chair and allow him to sleep in her arms. Then brings him over to show the Arachis. The eldest one is surprised and yet, very relieved to see him.

He then rubs the baby's head, "Young Shun, we're glad that you are safe and sound."

"You know him?" Sally asks.

"Yes. My name is Shang and Shun is our brother," The eldest Arachis says.

This shocked Sally and the others, especially Eve.

"He's your brother?" Eve asks.

"That's correct. We are the children of Uma Arachis. Sadly, our mother, has passed on sometime after leaving our brother in your care, Eve Hedgehog," Shang says.

Eve saddens, "Oh no."

That cause everyone to feel sad as well.

"Yes. However, we carry on our mother's legacy," Shang says.

Then says, "We shall depart, and Eve, take good care of Shun."

"Okay," Eve replies.

"Thank you, and goodnight," Shang says.

The Spiders then leaves with the Sword of Acorn in their heads. Eve holds Shun in her arms and a tear falls from her eye about the death of Shun's mother. Now he will never know who his birth mother is. Obsidian walks to Eve and hugs her. She can understand about the news. Sonic and the others can't help but feel sad about the news. Even though the Sword of Acorns is in their possession, the fact that Uma is dead well it's understandable a shock. They all went home and head off to bed for the night. All except Eve who is still holding Shun in her arms. She then looks out the window and wonders if she'll see the children again.

**Natsuhiboshi: Naruto**


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Meteor Madness

On a sunny day, Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters are visiting Rachel and Ramond in Station Square. In fact, they're having a BBQ. Sonic and Ramond are at the grill while Rachel and Cream and Cheese, and Emerl set up the table for lunch. Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Cosmo, Galaxina, Fiona, Nic, Amy, and Manic are playing ball Eve is with little Shun and her Chao Jazz. Big is also here and it relaxing under a tree with Froggy and Sonia lays them down next to him. Along with their friend, Tommy Turtle.

"I'm glad you all decided to come visit, it's been a long time," Rachel says.

"I agree. It's about time we start kicking back and have some fun," Sonic says.

"Yes. It sure has been a long time. It's about time to relax and catch some rays," Sonia replies.

Manic hits the ball, "And play a game of ball."

The ball ends up hitting Antoine on the stomach and he falls to the ground.

Antoine, "Oh, my aching belly."

"Oops. Sorry Ant," Manic says.

Ramond asks, "So what do you been doing? Having exciting adventures?"

"You don't know the half of it," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We've been traveling all over Mobius stopping Dr. Eggman and his robots, not to mention other bad guys who are starting to become a problem," Eve says.

"You mean like that Mammoth Mogul and the Dark Legion you told us about?" Rachel asks.

"The very same," Manic says.

"It's too bad Knuckles and the others aren't able to come," Bunnie says.

"Knuckles had to guard the Master Emerald and the Chaotix are keeping an eye out in case the Dark Legion comes back," Eve says.

"Well yesterday, Eve and I stopped a plane from crashing, we beat a group of robotic racers Eggman created. Not to mention another one of his crazy schemes to conquer Mobius," Sonic says.

Then flips a hamburger, "It was a slow day and such."

"I find it impressive," Amy says and passes the ball to Sally.

Then Sally says, "Only Sonic thinks all of this stuff is simple."

Cream says, "I wish we could have a lot more exciting adventures."

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Same here. Your line of work makes mine look simple," Rachel says.

Then Ramond asks, "Besides where Tails and Rotor?"

Suddenly, Tails calls out, "Hey everyone! Come up over here!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Tails and Rotor with a large telescope. Curious, everyone hurry over to see what's going on.

"Yo Tails, what are you and Rotor doing?" Sonic asks.

Rotor says, "We were looking at our new telescope and we found a meteor heading straight towards Mobius."

"Really?" Eve asks.

Cream asks, "I wanna see."

"Go ahead," Tails says.

Cream tries to look through the telescope, but she can't quite reach.

Cream sadly sighs, "I can't reach."

Nic picks Cream here, "Here you are."

"Thank you, Nic," Cream says.

"No problem," Nic says.

Cream looks at the telescope to see the large meter flying down from the stratosphere.

"Wow! He's right! I can see it!" Cream happily says.

Fiona asks, "Can I see?"

"Okay," Cream says.

Fiona takes the telescope and looks to see the meteor herself.

"That's it? A flaming hunk of stone is hurtling towards Mobius? How can that be exciting?" Fiona asks, slightly disappointed.

"It won't hurt anyone will it?" Sally asks.

"According to my readings, it's going to lend harmlessly…" Rotor says.

"It's going to land somewhere in the Arctic Tundra," Tails adds.

"That's a relief. I would hate it if it hurts someone," Cosmo says.

Sonic asks, "So what's the big deal?"

"Well, my readings show that some strange energy is emitting from the Meteor. There might be a Power Gem inside," Tails says.

Sonic takes the telescope and says, "Well, this afternoon just got a lot more interesting."

"We got to get to it before that rotten Eggman does!" Amy says.

"Who knows what evil use he'd put it to," Tails says.

Big asks, "Uh… is there good fishing at the Arctic Tundra?" Bug asks.

"Unless you want to go ice fishing," Nic replies with her arms crossed.

"What's ice fishing?" Big asks.

"Ice fishing is when someone will go fishing through an opening in the ice over the frozen water. It's actually kind of popular in the frozen parts of the word," Eve says.

"Not me. I hate the cold," Fiona says.

Suddenly, Eve has an idea, "I just got a great idea, guys!"

"What is it?" Sally asks.

"Maybe we can split into teams. The team that gets to the Meteor with the Power Gem and brings it back here first will be the winner," Eve says.

"That sounds like fun!" Cosmo says.

"And we can name sure that ze evil Dr. Eggman does not ruin ze our fun," Antoine says.

"And we can make sure the Power Gem doesn't fall into Eggman's greasy hands," Tails asks.

Amy turns to Sonic, "What do you think, Sonic? You and I will make a perfect team!"

"With my speed. I could go to the south pole and bring it back here before the rest of you finish choosing teams," Sonic says.

"What's the matter Sonic? Are you afraid of a little friendly competition?" Sally asks with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of anything! Let's do this!" Sonic says, determined.

"Great! I call being team captain. Sonic and Sally can be captains too," Eve says.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

"Sure," Sally says.

Amy turns to Eve, "What about Shun?"

"I can watch over him if you like," Rachel replies.

"Sure," Eve says.

Eve then passes Rachel baby Shun. Little Shun looks at Rachel with a confused look, but becomes comfortable with her.

Ramond holds out three straws, "Alright, we'll draw straws. The one with the largest straw can pick first."

Sonic, Sally, and Eve pick the straws. Sonic has the largest straw. Sally has the medium straw, and Eve has the shortest straw.

"Alright Sonic, you got the longest straw, so you get to go first," Eve says.

Sonic, Eve, Sally

"Fine. I'll go with Tails," Sonic says.

Sally says, "I'll pick Manic."

"I'll pick Cream," Eve says.

Sonic then calls out, "Amy."

"Rotor," Sally says.

Eve then says, "Cosmo."

Sonic says, "Big."

"Bunnie," Sally says.

"Fiona," Eve says.

Sonic calls out, "Nic."

"Emerl," Sally says.

"Antoine," Eve says.

Sonic then says, "Sonia."

"Galaxina," Sally says.

"Then I get Tommy," Eve says.

Soon, the three group fathered together and are ready to race.

"Alright everyone… get ready… get set," Ramond says.

Everyone stands together and ready to race.

Ramond then shouts, "GO!"

With that, everyone race off, who will win the Power Gem, no one knows.

As Sonic is the first to leave the others in the dust, the meteor heads for the Arctic Tundra. Who will be the first to get to the Meteor? No one knows at this point. Sonic of course, is the first one to reach the icy Arctic Tundra. He sees the Meteor coming down from the planet and heads down to the icea.

Suddenly, Sonic begins to slip on the ice and snow and falls on his feet. The slides on the ice on his bottom. Being kind as usual, Eve uses her Chaos Bubble to help get her team across the sea and to the ice at top speed.

"Wow Eve, Chaos Bubble is definitely the way to travel," Fiona says.

"Glad you zink so," Antoine says, nervously.

Tommy Turtle nervously asks, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry, Eve has good control of using her Chaos Bubble," Cosmo says.

Flying over the water and dragging a boat, Emerl is flying Sally and her team to where the Meteor is.

"Tarnation Emerl, you sure are one strong little robot," Bunnie says.

"I hope Emerl is able to handle the cold," Galaxina says in concern.

"He'll do fine," Rotor says.

Sometime later, the teams are able to reach where the meteor is most likely to crash.

Manic says, "Alright, get ready to catch it."

"Hey! I'm going to make sure Sonic win this game!" Amy says.

"Uh guys, you didn't tell us that ze meteor is this big," Antoine nervously says.

"It's bigger than me, Froggy," Big says, looking at his frog friend.

Sally screams, "Everyone run!"

Everyone runs out of the way as the meteor crash through the ice and into the sea. Everyone looks around the ice hole where the meteor crash into.

"Wow! The Meteor hit the ice rally hard," Cosmo says.

"Yes. And it's sinking into the sea," Galaxina says.

Nic places her foot in the water and begins to shiver, "That water is darn freezing. I think my tail will be frozen if I dive in there."

"I hate water!" Sonic panics.

"How are we going to get the meteor now? Tommy asks.

Sonic then sits down and holds out his fishing rod, "Don't worry, Sonic! I have a plan!"

Big then puts his fishing rod into the water and it's sinking inside.

"Uh Big, what are you doing?" Eve asks.

"Fishing for the rock," Big says.

Sonia sighs, "That might take too long."

Rotor steps forward, "I can go into the water and find it."

"I can use my Chaos Energy to protect myself from the cold, so I can get it too," Eve says.

Sonic mutters, "Good for you two."

Before Rotor and Eve can dive into the one, they hear someone says, "You are all such wimps!"

Then something swift right past them and dives into the water.

Sonic and the others are shocked to see someone dives into the water in seconds.

"What was that?" Sonic asks.

"Who was that?" Amy adds.

Tails notices, "Hold on, someone's coming out."

Everyone steps back and see the mysterious figure flying out of the water and has the meteor over her head.

"Rouge!" Fiona exclaims in anger.

"We should have known she'd showed up!" Nic angrily says.

Then Tails flies up, "Give me that meteor, you thief!"

Rouge dives down past Tails, "Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

Amy then slams her hammer to the ground, but Rouge dodge out of the way.

"We found it first!... It's ours!" Amy angrily says.

"Possession is nine tenths of the law," Rouge says.

Nic then brings out her blaster and fires at Rouge, "Since when do you follow the rules?!"

Rouge dodges the bullets before any can strike at her.

Bunnie flies up, "How did you find out about the meteor?"

"Being a spy for the Guardian Unit of the Nation has its advantages," Rouge says, flying past Rabbot.

"I'm surprised Rouge was able to get here so fast," Cream says.

"Do you really think we can get the meteor away from her and the others? They're bigger, older, and faster than all of us," Tommy asks, unsure.

"Maybe so, but we can also be smarter too," Eve says.

Eve then calls out, "Thanks for getting the meteor out of the water Rouge!"

"Now we'll just take it back," Sonic says.

"You can try, but you have to catch me first," Rouge says.

Tails then passes Sonic a power ring, "Catch Sonic!"

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic says, and catches the Power Ring.

Sonic then gains power from his power ring, "Let's do it too it!"

Sonic then spin dashes up in the air and knock the meteor from her hands. Everyone looks up at the sky to see the meteor flying in the air.

"There it goes," Tommy says.

"This is our chance! Follow it!" Fiona says.

Everyone hurries to see the meteor crashing into the snow.

"How are we going to get the meteor out of there?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"It's too big for us to dig out," Cosmo replies.

"Don't worry, I got this handled," Eve says.

Eve then super speed through the snow as she's digging it out.

Finally, Eve pops out with the meteor in her hand.

"That took a little longer than I thought," Eve says.

Suddenly, someone swift right past her and the meteor was gone. Eve and her friends become confused and turn to see Emerl speeding flying away with the meteor.

Sonic shouts, "Get him!"

Elsewhere, in a far warmer part of Mobius, a tropical jungle of the Great Rainforest… Dr. Eggman is enjoying a much needed vacation from taking over the world. He is relaxing in a natural hot spring pool. He has cucumber over his eyes and is having a relaxing time. Eggman even begins to sing a tune.

Dr Eggman:

Keep your brain

Keep your brain

Keep your brain in the Game!

While Dr. Eggman is relaxing, in the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman's henchmen are on monitor duty. They soon notice a strange reading on the monitor.

"Do you think we should tell the boss about the meteor and the Power Gem, Decoe?" Bocoe asks.

"Dr. Eggman told us we were not to interrupt his relaxing bath under any circumstances," Decoe says.

"Maybe we should go after the Power em ourselves and show the boss how valuable we are," Bokkun suggests.

Decoe simply lays back and says, "It's our day off."

"We can take over the world tomorrow, Bokkun…" Bocoe says.

Then passes him a candy cane, "Here you go."

"Yum! Peppermint!" Bokkun cheers, and takes the treat.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters are pursuing Emerl over the ocean and through the land to get the meteor back. Each team wants to be the first to bring it back to Rachel's house.

In a town outside of the Great Rainforest, Sonic is the one who has the meteor. Sonic turns his head to see Emerl, Tails, Bunnie, Manic riding on his hoverboard.

"Face it, guys! I'll always be faster than you!" Sonic says.

"It's not always about speed, sugar-hog," Bunnie says.

She then kicks the meteor from Sonic's hand, "Sometimes, it's better to use strategy!"

The meteor falls out of Sonic's hand and crashes to the ground. Bunny and the other lands on the ground.

"You think I don't think fast?" Sonic asks.

Manic takes the meteor and flies off with meteor, "Not fast enough, cuz!"

With that, Sonic and the others are chasing after Manic with the meteor. Soon, Eve's Team see the others fighting.

Antoine sighs, "We'll never gonna keep up with zem." Antoine says.

"Especially with Rouge bugging us," Fiona says, annoyed.

Eve then notices, "Maybe not."

Eve then picks up something much to the others surprise.

Eve turns to Tommy, "Tommy, can we keep this in your shell for you?"

"Of course," Tommy says.

"I see. We'll keep it hidden and chase the others like we're supposed to," Fiona says.

"Right. Then let's head back to Rachel's house," Eve says.

With that, Eve and her team hurry to go after Sonic and the others to continue their competition.

The race continues with Manic taking the lead. How long will it last? In the jungle of the Great Rainforest, Manic flies on his hoverboard and holds the meteor in his hands. He notices Rouge is flying after him.

"You'll never get the meteor out of my hands, Rouge," Manic ays.

"I won't have to! You've just going to drop it for me," Rouge says.

Rouge then kicks the hoverboard causing Manic to fall off. Rouge catches the Meteor and flies off.

"Never try to come between a lady and her jewels," Rouge says as she runs off with the meteor.

The next moment, Nic grabs the meteor from the top of the tree.

Nic smirks, "Then it's a good thing you're not a lady and this Power Gem isn't yours!"

"Wha?!" Rouge soon stops in her tracks.

She then turns her head to see Nic having the gem. The next moment, Bunnie then takes the meteor and sees Rotor up ahead.

"Catch!" Bunnie says, throwing it to Rotor.

"Thanks Bunnie," Rotor says and runs with the meteor.

Unknown to Rotor, Big is in the hot spring with Dr. Eggman. He continues to sing his song.

Dr. Eggman:

If you wanna be cool

Follow this easy rule…

The next moment, Big throws is fishing pole and the string gets stuck to the tree. He then falls and drops the meteor. He then falls into the water and slashes Eggman with it. Sonic sees the meteor bounces from the and falls so he can catch it.

"Great job, Big," Sonic says.

The monkeys who are living in the tree are not pleased with the meteor hitting their tree. They soon begins to throw coconuts at Sonic by the head.

"Hey! What is it with monkeys? What do they have against me?" Sonic complains.

Rouge then swoops in and takes the rock, "Looks like someone made a monkey out of you!"

"Come on, Rotor, Rouge got the meteor!" Sally says.

"Okay," Rotor says.

Rotor comes out of the water and hurry after the others. Unknown to the Freedom Fighters, Eggman comes out of the water covered in mud, and is anything but please. Yet, he is also confused about what happened.

In the Egg Carrier, the henchmen are playing cards until Eggman screams in anger, "Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! Get out of here!"

They drop their cards and hurry over to Eggman to see him covered in mud from head to toe.

Eggman demands, "What just happened here?!"

"Eep!" Bokkun reacts.

"We didn't do it!" Decoe panics.

Bocoe says, frightened, "I thought he liked being covered with mud…"

Meanwhile, Rouge is getting away with the meteor. Just then, Tails flies over to stop her.

Rouge smirks, "You don't think a nice boy like you can stop li'l ol' me, do you?"

"I don't have to. You have a run in your stocking!" Tails replies.

"Huh?" Rouge says, confused and looking down.

The next moment, Tails snags the rock and flies up in the air. Just then, Amy comes out from the top of the tree.

Amy says, "Tails, move out of the way if you know what's good."

"But we're on the same team," Tails says.

"We are. Rouge is not," Amy says.

Rouge flies up, "I don't wear stocking, you sneaky little fox!"

Suddenly, the three crash into each other and fall down to the ground.

Sonic catch the meteor and says, "Thank you!"

With that, Sonic uses his super speed to race through the forest and over the ocean. Soon, Sonic is the first to reach Rachel's house. Ramond and Rachel are the first to see him.

Sonic says, "We're back!"

"We noticed. I can see that you brought the meteor back," Ramond says.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sonic says with a smirk.

"I guess not," Rachel says.

"I'll get the Power Gem out and then," Sonic says, opening the meteor and unaware that Roue is flying over them.

However, when Sonic opens it, he can see the meteor is hollow.

"Huh? Where is it? It should have been here!" Sonic says, shocked.

Sally and the others hurrying to see that the meteor is empty.

Rouge rolls her eyes, "Well, that was a big waste of time. I'm out of here."

Then Rouge flies off.

Tails looks inside, "looks like our equipment was wrong, Rotor."

"That doesn't make any sense. The readings were off the charts," Rotor says.

"And if there wasn't a Power Gem, then why did Rouge come after it?" Sally questions.

Nic looks around, "But the way, where's Eve and the others?"

"They're in the house having lunch," Ramond says.

"Huh?! Everyone replies confused.

Everyone walks inside to see Eve and the others are eating in the living room having lunch. Eve is feeding Shun with his bottle.

Galaxina walks to Cosmo, "Cosmo, when did you and the others got here?"

"Five minutes ago. We were getting hungry so Eve brought us back," Cosmo says.

"Well, glad to see you all are having a meal, this race was a bust," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asks.

"Tommy, can you be a dear and get the you know what?" Fiona asks.

"Sure," Tommy says.

Tommy places himself in his shell. The next moment he pops out with the glowing green crystal shaped Power Gem in his hand, much to everyone's shock.

"My team win! We brought back the Power Gem," Eve says with glee.

"But bow did you get the Gem?" Sonic asks.

"Well, while you, Bunnie, and Manic fought over the meteor in the village, the Power Gem fell out. We picked it up and Tommy kept it in his shell until we got back. Before anyone can notice," Eve explains.

Sally laughs, "The that means, Team Eve wins the contest!"

Everyone cheers and claps happily.

Sonic gives Eve a thumbs up, "Great job, sis!"

"Thanks Sonic," Eve says.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: Map of Mayhem

On a very foggy morning, a G.U.N ship is traveling across the sea.

Just then, a woman's voice says, "Headquarters, this is the Seahawk. We're running through heavy fog. Visibility is near zero. Come in, Headquarters. Do you read me?"

Then someone says, "You're breaking up, Seahawk. Please repeat!"

In the control room of the ship, Commander Tower is standing in front to see the fog. Leon, Molly, and Topaz among the people in the control room.

Leon , "I don't know where all this interference is coming from, sir, unless there's somebody out there jamming our signals."

Just then, Molly notices something on the sonar equipment, "What's that?"

"You spot something?" Commander Tower asks.

Topaz says, "We're picking up a large object heading straight for us, sir!"

"What is it, a ship?" Commander Tower

The ship's captain holds a binocular as he says, "I don't think so."

Everyone looks out the window to see a strange pair of lights coming straight towards them.

Commander Tower says, "Sound the alarm."

Doing as the captain told, the alarm goes off on the stop.

Topaz reports on the radio, "Headquarters, this is the Seahawk calling! Over!"

"Go ahead, Seahawk," An officer says on the other line

The vessel moves away from the strange light. Suddenly, they notice a different light glowing under the water. The light glows bright and large from under. Under the water is a strange ship of some kind.

Seeing something on the monitor, Topaz reports on the report, "We've encountered an unknown vessel and we're under attack!"

Suddenly, a bright light shines catching Rouge's attention.

Over the radio, the officer asks, "Seahawk, what's going on? Over."

In the Intelligence Agency, the officers are hearing something wrong.

"Turn us around, before *krrt* too late! Hurry!" Topaz reports from the radio, but it seems to be cutting off.

The officer asks, "Seahawk, what in blazes is happening out there?"

Suddenly, they begin to hear panicking over the radio.

Topaz calls out from the radio, "...Mayday! May-" but gets cut off and the red indicator turns off.

"Seahawk, do you read me?" The offer calls out.

Then tries again, "... Seahawk, come in!..."

The officer continues to call out, "Seahawk!... Seahawk!... Seahawk!

Meanwhile, the ship has suddenly disappeared in the fog and the only thing is there is the life preserver that has the name of the ship.

In Rachel's house, Sonic, Eve, and the others are watching the news about the Seahawk Ship's disappearance. Scarlet Garcia is on the air for this morning's story about the ship's disappearance.

She announces, "Naval authorities report that the research vessel Seahawk is missing at sea. Rescue teams are combing the area for its last known position. So far, there are no signs of the vessel. These pictures were taken two days ago when it left on its mission."

Tails, Emerl, Cream, and Cheese are playing Jenga. Eve is reading a book to Jazz and Shun. Sonic, Sally, Rachel, Ramond, and Nicole are watching the news.

The news continues, "Details of that mission are being kept secret, but sources tell SSTV that everything seemed to be going well until early this morning when the crew radioed to report heavy fog."

"See? That's why I can't stand water," Sonic says.

"You like it if it's in a glass. That's a start,"

Sonic sweats bullets and shrugs his shoulders, causing Cream, Cheese and Tails to smile.

"Maybe the ship hit something after it went into the fog," Eve suggests.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

But Ramond says, A ship like that has instruments that let it navigate through fog safely. There may be something else going on here.

"What do you mean, Ramond?" Cream asks.

"What if the Seahawks disappearance wasn't an accident? Other vessels have encountered strange phenomena in that area. Perhaps we should take a boat and have a look…" Ramond says.

Cream asks "Does that mean you're going out on the ocean?"

"Yes, that's possible," Ramond says.

Eve becomes concerned, "I'm worried. Do you think we'll find any survivors?"

"Of course we will sis. You know we always do when we're on the job," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, "Right."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Meanwhile, the President, Jerome, Christina, the adviser, and Team Dark are listening to the last message on a recorder.

They hear Toapz's voice, "...Mayday! May-"

"Our rescue teams searched the entire area, but haven't found a single sign of the Seahawk or or its crew. How could a ship of that size disappear without leaving a trace?" The president says.

Rouge then says, "Well, what if somebody made the ship disappear? If a ship was planning to steal a ship, he'd make sure not to leave any evidence behind that can clue in the cops. Maybe we have a robbery on our hands."

"I hope you're wrong, Rouge. That ship is packed with top-secret communications equipment that can easily tap into data from all our military satellites," The Third Aid says.

"What's your point?" The president asks.

The President's Third Aide says, "Mr. President, if some maniac were to capture that ship, he'd have access to all the data in our defense network, and he could easily bring the entire country to it's knees!"

"Hm. I think I smell a rotten egg," Rouge says, turning her eyes.

"Eggman," The president says in concern.

Then says, "I hate to say it, but you may be right, Rouge. This is just the insane plot he'd come up with."

"And it will be our job to stop him, right Shadow?" Rouge replies, turning to Shadow.

Shadow looks out the window and remembers that Molly is one of the people in that ship. He may not look at it, but Shadow is very concerned.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is busily typing on a keypad as Decoe and Bocoe are sitting behind him.

"Computers make evil so easy!" Eggman says, and laughs.

"You have been hunched over that keyboard for hours, Doctor. It is bad for your posture," Decoe says.

Then Bocoe says, At least try to sit up straight when you type. Otherwise, you may hurt yourself."

Annoyed, Eggman says, "I already have a big pain in the neck: you!"

Eggman then presses the button and pulls out an article.

"Researchers discovered world's oldest map. Renowned archaeologist Dr. Cadberry studying the ancient document at Pukapito Palace," Eggman reads.

Eggman grins and says, "Mm... Let's drop by."

Later in the night, a large castle where there are red roofs with large greenery around the area. That is Pukapito Palace. Inside, a man wearing a burgundy suit with black shirt, light tan skin and light tan hair walks into the room. He's known as Dr. Cadberry, the renowned archaeologist. He places his hand on the door and it slides open. He walks inside to see a few draws. He pulls open the draw to see the map.

Dr. Cadberry takes it out, and says, "This map proves my theory. I can announce that the world's oldest mystery has finally been solved."

Just then, a pair of sarcophagus open to reveal Decoe and Bocoe wrapped in bandages and the covers fall off.

"Are you ready?" Decoe whispers.

Bocoe answers, "For the first time, I feel totally wrapped up in my work."

They both walk out of the cases and act like mummys as they approach the doctors.

Dr. Cadberry turns around and says, shocked, "Huh? What the...?"

Bocoe groans, ""Silence…"

"Grave robber, give us our map!" Decoe adds.

Dr. Cadberry cower in fear to see two mummies coming toward him.

The next moment, Bocoe and Decoe run out of the palace and stop at the front.

"Mission accomplished!" Bocoe says.

"We get the mummyload this time! Now we must book back to the base!" Decoe adds.

With that, they both ditch the costumes and hurry to Dr. Eggman's lair. Wherever it is.

In the palace, Dr. Cadberry has pressed the button to activate the alarm, but soon collapsed on the ground.

In Eggman's ship, Bocoe and Decoe are back and given Eggman the map.

"Good work. You deserve raises... if I start paying you," Eggman says.

Eggman turns his table to see the map with laughter, and says, "Now let's check this out."

Eggman tosses the map away and types on the keyboard. Then the screen shows the map of the ancient map

"Oh?" Decoe says confused.

Bocoe asks, "Where is that?"

"It's this world as it looked ages ago, and the computer can take us further into the past," Eggman says.

On the map, it changes to how the world of Mobius is in the present compared to the map thousands of years ago.

"Wow," Both the robots say, impressed.

Decoe says, "That is cool!"

"Can you visit chat rooms?" Bocoe asks.

"Can it, you clods," Eggman says.

Then questions, "Now where could it be?"

At last the map shows a particular spot something up north.

"Now I have exactly the information I've been looking for!" Eggman says.

He turns to see his robots and announces, "The geographic location of Murasia!"

Eggman then turns back to the map and raises his fist in the air.

"What is Murasia?" Bocoe asks.

Decoe replies, "I don't know, but it sounds contagious."

"My dream of building an Eggman Empire is alive and well. Thanks to the map, the people of this planet will finally be forced to acknowledge that I rule, "Eggman says, typing on his computer and cackles.

The next day, a car drives over to Rachel's house. Someone approaches the door and rings the doorbell.

Rachel opens the door and says, "Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. I could use your help, along with the Freedom Fighters who are here," the man says.

Sometime later, Sally types into Nicole's computer as Sonic, Eve and the other Freedom Fighters are there as well, Knuckles and Julie-Su are also at the house to visit them.

"I was at the palace doing some research when those two thugs attacked me and ran away with the map," Dr. Cadberry says.

"It's not a total loss, though. At least you have a digital copy," Sally says, typing on Nicole's pad.

Nicole then brings out a holographic map.

"Interesting. Why were you studying it?" Julie-Su asks.

"Are you familiar with the legend of Murasia? Dr. Cadberry questions.

"Is it a place?" Sonic asks.

Dr. Cadberry nods his head and says, "Murasia is a continent that sank into the sea. It was the home of a spectacular civilization that flourished and died long ago. According to the legend, the Murasians possessed a highly-advanced culture that accomplished spectacular feats of engineering. However, in spite of all its amazing achievements, the magnificent Murasian civilization was wiped out in an instant.

Knuckles says, "If the legends are even partly true, then the ruins of that civilization could hold priceless secrets."

Rotor places his hand on his chin and says, "First the Seahawk is lost, and then this map is stolen. I have a feeling there's some kind of connection, but I'm not sure what it could be."

"The Seahawk was searching for Murasia. It was using this map as a guide. You see, the map reveals the continents of our world as they were in the distant past," Dr. Caberry says.

Sally passes Dr. Caberry the computer pad and types the keypads, "Here, I'll show you. Now, when we adjust the data…"

He then shows the time of when Mobius form in the present period.

...it reveals how our world appeared prior to the volcanic eruption that destroyed Murasia," Dr. Caberry says.

Then a small island flashes on the screen.

"You see there? One piece is missing, just like in a jigsaw puzzle. It's the final clue we need to find the lost continent," Dr. Caberry says.

"I see it now. That is where Murasia was located," Eve says.

"Exactly," Mr. Caberry says.

Then the map moves Murasia down to a different location.

"Further analysis reveals that a piece of the continent survived the disaster, a tiny island that exists to this day. And that's exactly where the Seahawk disappeared," Dr. Caberry says.

Another day gone by, the group is at the docks. The Freedom Fighters, Knuckles Julie-Su, Ramond, Rachel, and Dr. Cadberry are on the boat. On the boat, they have the X Tornado and the Blue Tornado. Soon, the ship takes off to go where the Seahawk disappeared. Everyone enjoys seeing the ocean blue and having fun on the deck. A day has gone by and it's the evening.

In the room, Sonic, Eve, Sally, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Ramond, Rachel, and Mr. Cadberry are looking at the map with the captain.

"Getting there won't be easy," Sally says.

"That island is really just the top of a huge volcano. There's a whole chain of volcanoes underwater here, making this one of the most unstable regions in the whole world," Dr. Cadberry says.

"This whole story seems wacky to me," Sonic says.

"The doctor knows what he's talkin' about," Knuckles says.

Then begins to tease Sonic, "You're just getting nervous because you're surrounded by H2O."

"Water doesn't scare me anymore!... I just don't like gettin' wet," Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Oh brother."

The next day, the boat is sailing close to a small island that has a giant volcano on it. Everyone is on the deck to see the island.

"Well, there it is, guys," Amy says.

Sonic quickly says, "Let's go ashore now so we can get off this tub."

"You're not in charge here, Sonic," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. Quit being a chicken," Manic says.

Suddenly, everyone begins to notice something and hurry to the front of the deck

Dr. Cadberry notices, "Look there!"

Up ahead, they see the water bubbling from the water and it appears to be coming closer towards them. Just then, something begins to rise from under the water and begins to rock the boat. At the back of the boat, the X Tornado falls over and one of the legs broken off.

Tails turns around, "Aah! The X-Tornado!"

Suddenly, a large ship of some kind begins to rise to the surface. The ship is a gold, black, red, and purple color and it has Eggman's symbol at the front.

"That ship belongs to Eggman!" Amy says.

Suddenly, Bokkun comes flying over with a TV in his hand.

He lands on the bow of the ship, and says, "Cap'n Eggman has an important maritime message for ya!"

"Oh, this is going to be good," Sonia sarcastically says, rolling her eyes.

Just then, the TV turns on revealing Eggman's nose and steam comes out of it.

Eggman says "Surrender to me now. My new Egg Battleship has enough firepower to take on the Navy, the Air Force, and Sonic and Eve too!"

The group is not planning on giving up.

"You stole that map from Dr. Cadberry!" Sonic says.

Eggman leans to the screen, "You think so? Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Just because you're so despicable," Amy answers.

"That map led me here to the world's hot spot," Eggman says.

"I don't follow," Rachel says with her arms crossed.

Dr. Cadberry says, "I do. A hot spot is supposedly the weakest part of a planet's crust. If a volcano inside the hot spot erupts, all the other volcanoes in the world erupt too, but no respectable geologist believe such a bizarre theory."

Eggman flattly says, "Well, excuse me, Mr. I-Know-Everything. But whether you realize it or not, you're floating above a hot spot right now!"

Dr. Cadberry realizes, "Now I see what you're getting at. The legends are vague, but it's possible that the Murasians somehow caused the deadly volcanic eruptions."

"Didn't any Murasians survive?" Rotor asks.

"It's likely the Murasians were all wiped out. There's no trace of them in the archaeological record after the volcano erupted," Dr. Cadberry answers.

Eggman angrily says, "I don't have time to listen to you academic airheads discuss a bunch of scholarly mumbo-jumbo, thank you! The Murasians cracked open that hotspot once and sank a continent! Now I'm going to blast it open and cause a worldwide catastrophe! And on the ruins that remain, I'll build the Eggman Empire!"

Then the TV turns off.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic says, and jumps off the boat.

Sonic then begins to spin dash for an attack on Eggman's vessel.

"Please," Eggman says, annoyed and presses a button.

The button activates a shield that causes Sonic to bounce off and dashes into the ocean.

"Sonic!" Eve panics.

Eve passes Shun to Galaxina, "Gold Shune.

Galaxina takes Shun, and Eve dives into the water.

Eve comes out of the water and swims as fast as she can until she catches Sonic in her arms.

Amy runs on deck with the life preserver, "Eve! Sonic! Catch!"

Amy tosses the life preserver into the water and Eve catches it.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Just then, something fires and strikes the water.

"Fire! Fire!" Eggman cheers.

Eggman and his robots continue to fire from his ship. Eve holds on to the life preserver as the water continues to rock both her and Sonic.

Meanwhile, Rotor, Tails, Manic, and Sally are making repairs to the X Tornado. Amy Sonia, and Bunnie stand on it with concern.

Amy panics, "They're in danger! Can't you fix this thing faster?"

"We're trying, Amy! We need a little more time!" Tails says.

Another rock from the boat cause by the explosion cause the others to jump. In the water, Sonic and Eve are holding the life preserver.

"It's hard to swim! The waves are really rough!" Eve says.

Sonic says, "We have to try!"

Meanwhile, Eggman continues to press the button and is having a lot of fun. Back on their boat, Tails, Rotor, and the others are making repairs to the X Tornado.

The navigator says, "Sir, we've spotted something on the sonar."

"Can't this wait?! I'm a little busy right now!" Rotor says, holding the communicator.

But the Navigator says, "But sir, there's another ship coming this way! It's surfacing now!"

Everyone looks from behind to wonder what is going on

"Who could that be?" Dr. Cadberry asks.

The radar shows a dot is moving closer and closer. Suddenly, a massive object rises from the sea. The ship resembles one of Eggman's old Egg Fort, but it's silver with red and gold on it. It also has a G.U.N logo on it. Just then, the ship begins to fire at Eggman, and destroy some of his firearms.

In the silver G.U.N ship, there are three or four members in yellow suits with Team Dark: Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

One of the gunners says, "We caught him by surprise. Dr. Eggman has his defenses down. Now we can blast 'em out of the water."

"Alright!" Tails cheers.

"It's a government ship!" Rachel says.

In Eggman's Egg Battleship, Eggman is not pleased to see the ship

"Those blasted copycats salvaged my own ship from the ocean floor and now they use it to attack me!" Eggman angrily says.

"They certainly are clever," Bocoe replies.

"It just goes to the show the importance of recycling," Decoe replies.

In G.U.N's ship, the crew are ready to attack

The pilot says, "Surrender now, Eggman, or we'll destroy your ship! Prepare to fire on my order!"

"Aye-aye!" The Gunners answer.

Rouge says, "I want in on the action too."

G.U.N pilot says, "You and your team only aboard this ship as an observer, Rouge."

Then command his crew, "Lock on target!"

"If you want to play chicken, I'll be happy to clip your wings!" Eggman says, from the speaker.

He then presses the button activating his sails. Soon, the Egg Battleship begins to fly in the air revealing more firearms

"his will crash their party," Eggman says.

Soon, the Egg Battleship begins to fire at the G.U.N ship.

GUN Pilot says, "Let's get 'em, guys! Fire!"

The G.U.N's ship fires back and attacks the Egg Battleship.

"Look at them go!" Bunnie says.

"Yeah. That is totally radical," Manic says.

Meanwhile, G.U.N ship's continue to fire at Eggman. In the Egg Battleship, Bocoe and Decoe begin to panic.

They both scream, "Do something!"

"Well, what do you suggest, micromind?" Eggman angrily suggests.

Decoe stops squirming and says, "You have to put up a fight, Doctor!"

Eggman punches Decoe and screams at him, "How's that for starters, big mouth!"

The two ships are moving forward. The G.U.N ship breaks three of his oars.

"GUN Gunner says, Dr. Eggman should've surrendered when he had the chance."

Tails, Rachel, Amy, and Cosmo hope in the X Tornado.

"Everything's set for takeoff!" Tails says.

Then the Tornado flies in the air, and it's in the X Cyclone form.

Tails calls out, "Transform, X-Tornado!"

The X-Cyclone turns into the X Tornado and flies off to Dr. Eggman's ship. Soon, Eggman and his robots find themselves surrounded.

Decoe screams, "We're trapped!"

"There's still one way out," Eggman angrily says.

Eggman then presses the button to monitor something from the Egg symbol. On the monitor, it shows Commander Tower, Topaz, Leon, Molly, and the ship's crew members.

In the G.U.N ship, Team Dark and the Crew members are surprised to see them.

"It's Topaz, Leon, and Molly. They're still alive," Rouge says, relieved.

"And the Commander is alright too," The G.U.N pilot says.

Eggman laughs through the loud speaker and says, "Stay away! If you destroy my ship, your comrades will go down with me! Gahahah!"

On the X Tornado, Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles are not pleased

Knuckles shouts in rage, "Eggman, let them go!"

"Fat chance. I'm holding them hostage, just to make sure I get what I came for," Eggman says.

Then something fires at him from the back causing the ship to shake.

In the G.U.N ship, Rouge demands, "Who did that?!"

"I did," Omega answers.

Shadow and Rouge look to see he has blasted a hole out of the glass and to Eggman's ship.

"Why?!" Rouge angrily asks.

"To stop his ranting," Omega says.

Rouge sighs.

"May we remind you the Commander is trapped inside," the G.U.N pilot angrily says.

On the X Tornado, Rachel says, "Those hostages need our help."

"No sweat, Rachel! Ready for action, Sonic and Eve?" Tails replies.

Sonic gives Tails a thumbs up, "Watch me!"

Tails flies the X Tornado towards Eggman's ship, then begins to fire at the ship. Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to fly off the plane and under the ship. In the G.U.N ship, they are wondering what they're doing.

"Hey! Who side on they on?" The pilot asks.

Rouge looks out the window and says, "Our side."

Shadow and Omega look outside to notice Eve is under the ship and sneak to the side.

Shadow turns to the pilot and says, "Give us ten minutes and we'll get hostages out. Meanwhile, you distract Eggman for as long as you can."

"Alright, but ten minutes," The pilot says.

Meanwhile Eggman is not pleased with him being attacked.

"It appears they are holding their fire," Decoe says.

Eggman commands, "Now's our chance. Head for the island, quickly!"

The battleship begins to fly towards the island. The G.U.N ship flies towards the ship and fires both Shadow and Rouge from the cannons.

Seeing Rouge, Knuckles is not pleased, "Not her again!"

"She and Shadow are headin' for Eggman's ship where Eve is heading to. We have to distract him," Sonic says.

Knuckles turns his head, "Go for it, Tails!"

Tails flies and fires the X Tornado and the G.U.N ship does the same. Meanwhile, Eve is the first to reach inside first. She then turns around to see Shadow and Rouge.

"Shadow. Rouge. I didn't know you were here," Eve says with glee.

"Same with you, Eve," Shadow says.

"Save hostages first, family time later," Rouge says.

Rouge and the two hedgehogs hurry in one direction to find Topaz and the others. Meanwhile, the X Tornado and the G.U.N ship continue to fire their weapons.

Frustrated, Eggman types the controls and angrily says, "Why didn't I just become a dentist?"

The X-Tornado continues to fire the blasters at the Egg Battleship. Decoe and Bocoe jump in shock, and the controls are exposing smoke.

Eggman says, "It's time to use our heavy artillery."

"You don't mean...?" Decoe and Bocoe ask, scared.

"I'll finish them with one blast!" Eggman says, presses the controls.

Bocoe and Decoe grab Eggman and attempt to stop him.

"But you have to make the volcanoes erupt! Aren't you forgetting that you want to rule the world?" Decoe panics.

Eggman then throws Bocoe and Decoe off of him, and angrily says, "I've just changed my mind! I want revenge!"

A screen and a binocular lowers and Eggman presses the button in determination.

"He is dependable," Bocoe says, deadpanned.

"Yes; no matter what, Dr. Eggman never fails to let you down," Decoe adds.

Just then, a large cannon appears on the mast of the Egg BattleShip. The large cannon begins to aim towards the two ships. Then it begins to glow red that surrounds the area.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

Soon, everyone begins to be bathed in the red glow.

Eggman commands, "Fire energy ray!"

Eggman's cannon begins to draw in energy and is ready to fire.

Dr. Cadberry says in concern, "There's nothing we can do."

Sonic and Knuckles jump towards the energy ball, but are soon fallen on the G.U.N ship

Decoe commands, "Surrender now, or we will fire the energy ray in ten seconds!"

Sonic and Knuckles continue to fall after being attacked.

"We don't have any time!" Knuckles says.

"We can't give up! Maybe if we attack it together!" Sonic says.

"It's worth a try!" Knuckles replies.

Sonic and Knuckles land on the G.U.N ship, and jump back up. They both grab each other's hand and begin to spin around in a circle. Soon, they both perform a powerful double spin dash. Then hit directly at the energy ball and it explode, destroying the cannon. Soon, Eggman's controls are starting to be destroyed. Knuckles glides as Sonic lands on his back. They both land on the X Tornado as it flies by.

"Alright!" Sonic and Knuckles say as they give each other a thumbs up

The Egg Battleship is starting to expose a lot of smoke as it begins to fall out of the sky and into the ocean. Inside, Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe panic.

Decoe screams, "We are doomed!"

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear! Oh…" Eggman panics.

Just then, they all stop and realize, "We still have our hostages!"

Just then, Rouge, Eve, and Shadow are with Commander Tower, Topaz, Molly, Leon, and the ship's crew.

Topaz holds out her gun saying, "Not anymore."

Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe are sweating bullets and turn their heads to see the hostages are free and armed.

Rouge holds out a gun, and says, "Face it, Doc. There's no way out this time."

Eggman panics, but quickly says, "Hey, where'd my Chaos Emerald go?"

Rouge looks around with a confused look, but looks back to see Eggman and his robots work. Soon the Battleship lands on the ocean. Meanwhile, Eggman, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bookun escaped on the Egg Mobile.

Eggman angrily screams as the robots scrum, "Stop pushing! Back off! I can't steer!"

Soon, Eggman and his robots fly to the island and into the volcano.

"Oh, Rouge…" Topaz says.

"Sorry…" Rouge apologizes.

Back on the boat where the Freedom Fighters are, they can see the island.

"Maybe this trip was a big mistake. Maybe we never should've come," Dr. Cadberry says.

Sally walks over, and says, "If Eggman finds the ruins of Murasia, it could be dangerous."

Yes... I'm beginning to think that Dr. Eggman was right, and that this place really is a hot spot," Dr. Cadberry says.

The X Tornado flies over the island to see where Eggman and his robots are heading to. They can see that they're in deep water now a real hot spot.


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27: The Volcanic Venture

On the island of Murasia, the Freedom Fighters, two Echidnas, G.U.N officers, and Team Dark are on the island. As of now, some of them are sitting on the sand relaxing. Tails, Rotor, and Manic are working on the X Tornado.

Eve smiles, "We're glad that you all are alright."

"So are we.I thought we never get out of that ship, especially Eggman," Topaz says.

Cosmo looks around and asks, "Where's Leon and Molly?"

"Knowing those two love birds, they're probably taking a walk on the beach," Rouge says.

At a different part of the beach, Leon and Molly are looking at the ocean blue. They can't help but smile to see the beauty of this world. As the two walk on the beach, Leon stubs his foot on something. Leon and Molly look down to see something on the ground.

"What's this?" Molly asks.

"I'm not sure," Leon says, taking a strange box from the ground.

Meanwhile, Tails, Sonic, Eve, Rouge, Shadow, Galaxina, Cosmo, and Knuckles are talking about what they need to do.

"But I know I could fly the X-Tornado down into the crater," Tails says.

"It's too dangerous!" Cosmo says, concern.

"It's the only way to catch up with Eggman. I'm in," Sonic says.

"Me too," Eve says.

Knuckles turns to Rouge, "Rouge, what about you? You willing to come along?"

"Doesn't sound like I have a choice. If I stay behind, there won't be anybody left on the team to look after you," Rouge remarks.

"Ha. Very funny," Knuckles replies, feeling offended.

"What about you Shadow?" Eve asks.

"Of course I am," Shadow answers.

Meanwhile, Sally, Dr. Cadberry, and Nicole are working on a machine. Nic and Fiona are busy polishing their gear. Just then, Leon and Molly hurry through the branches.

"We have found something," Leon says.

Dr. Cadberry walks over to see Leon holding a small box.

Leon passes the box to Dr. Cadberry, "Here, doctor."

Dr. Cadberry takes the box and observes it.

"Incredible! This box seems to be made of ermurasium," Dr. Cadberry says, amazed.

Nic asks, "What's ermurasium?"

"It was an unusual metal that was used by the Murasians," Dr. Cadberry answers.

He then opens the box to see a white diamond inside. Nic and Fiona are amazed to see the gem, especially Rouge.

Rouge has sparkles in her eyes and says, "Hel-lo…"

"According to my research, Murasian cities were filled with precious gemstones even larger than this one," Dr. Cadberry says,

He holds out the gem, and says, "Amazing…"

"I never knew archaeology could be so fascinating," Rouge says, still bedazzled by the gem.

Fiona and Nic glare at Rouge, given their history.

Eve sighs, "Oh brother."

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman along with his henchmen are riding on the Eggmobile down the volcano.

"Doctor, we will hit the lava soon," Decoe says.

Eggman cackle, "Heheheh... I have a plan; don't worry."

Decoe rolls his eyes, "If it is anything like his past plans, we are going to get burned."

Bokkun pops up and asks, "Are you two doubting Dr. Eggman?"

Then shouts as he waves his arms around, "Doctor! Doctor! They're dissing you!"

Both of the robots narrow their eyes with annoyed looks

Decoe says, "Know what I like about him?"

"Yes. Nothing," Bocoe comments.

Bokkun scowl in anger and shouts, "Well I don't like you two either!"

Eggman taps a few buttons, and says, "I've located a tunnel that'll take us further underground."

Just then, the tread extends from the Egg Mobile and it lands on the ground. After that, the Egg Mobile rolls on the ground.

Back on the beach, Sonic, Eve, Tails, Sally, Nic, Fiona, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Team Dark are on the X Tornado.

"Let's go check out that volcano," Tails says.

The X-Cyclone starts the engine and flies to the volcano. The ship continues to fly down to the volcano until it's safely on the ground. Soon enough, the group finds a cave that has a tunnel, but it's blocked.

"They've blocked up the tunnel after they drove through. You see?" Rouge says.

They look down to see the tracks on the ground.

"Eggman definitely went this way," Shadow says.

Sonic says, excited, "Hmph. That won't stop me!"

Sonic then speeds over and begins to spin dash a tunnel. However, the tunnel begins to shake as the dirt and rocks from above begin to fall, causing the others to worry

Knuckles shouts, "If you don't stop that digging, you're gonna bury us here!"

Sonic stops and turns to the others, "Heheh, sorry."

Rouge walks to the tunnel Sonic digs, and says, "There's another tunnel here, but it's pretty narrow."

"Let's see where it goes," Sonic says.

Rouge begins to go in and Sonic follows. Shadow, Eve, Knuckles, and Julie-Su begin to follow. Sally and the others remain behind

Sally asks, "What about us?"

"We can look around in the X-Tornado," Tails says.

The girls nod their heads.

Omega says, "Some have all the luck."

"Let's just head to the X-Tornado and explore," Nic says.

The group of Mobians continue to walk through the tunnel. As they walk deep in the tunnel, the area grows dark so that only their eyes can be seen. Rouge suddenly feels something hitting her head.

Rouge turns to the others "Careful! You both have big heads. Good thing they're hard."

Knuckles grunts with an annoyed look.

They soon come across a large tunnel with glowing moss around the wall.

"It's some kind of fluorescent moss," Knuckles says.

"How'd you know that?" Julie-Su asks.

"Easy. When you're a treasure hunter like me, you've been everywhere, you've seen all kinds of-" Knuckles answers, with pride.

Soon Rouge says, "Come on, Sonic."

Knuckles turns to see Sonic and Rouge leaving along with everyone else, except for Julie-Su who is interested in the moss.

Knuckles angrily says, "I see! It's four against one now!"

Knuckles then chases after the others. Julie-Su hurries after them.

Sometime later, The gang begins to climb down the tunnel.

"These rocks are really slippery. Watch your step," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, Rouge slips and begins to fall on each of the Mobians and they call fold to the bottom of the tunnel.

"Oopsie," Rouge says.

Soon, Rouge is sitting on Sonic's head, and everyone is stacked on top of each other.

"You clumsy oaf," Julie-Su angrily says.

"I'm always the fall guy," Knuckles says, annoyed.

Soon, the gang walks through a plateau. Then they walk over a stone bridge over molten lava. Soon, they come across a lake that has a river that goes underground.

Sonic wary says, "It's... so wet!"

Eve pats Sonic's should to calm him down.

Knuckles emerges from the water, "It's too deep to wade across. We'll have to swim."

"But... That'd spoil my makeup," Rouge denies.

"It's just water," Shadow says.

"I don't mind for a little swim," Eve says.

"Glad my cybergentic are waterproof," Julie-Su says.

Sonic then tries to come up with an excuse, "Maybe I should go and keep Tails and the others company."

Before Sonic can leave, Knuckles grabs Sonic, "Hey, not so fast! The bat can rot in this cave for all I care, but you're coming with me!"

Knuckles then begins to drag Sonic unto the water. Eve and the others begin to follow them under the water.

Rouge angrily says, "Ya can't get rid of me that easy!"

With that, Rouge dives into the water to follow the others. The group walks under the water where the ceiling of the cave is lower. Sometime later, Sonic is coughing and hacking as he lays himself on the ground. Eve sits on her knees and rubs Sonic's head.

"What a nightmare," Sonic says, tired.

"It's okay Sonic. We're back on dry land," Eve says.

Soon, Rouge hears something and says, "I hear a waterfall."

Sonic immediately jumps on his feet and runs off, "It might be a way out!"

Soon enough, they reach a waterfall that goes down. When they reach the end, they look down to see the waterfall going down, deeper down.

"Looks like a dead end," Shadow says.

"And a big drop," Julie-Su adds.

Suddenly, Rouge flies up.

Knuckles calls out, "Hey, wait!"

Rouge then drops a vine and lands on Knuckles head, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Thanks, Rouge!" Sonic says, and begins to climb up the vine.

Knuckles angrily says, "I'll get that bat…"

The group begins to climb up the vine to the top of the cavern. Knuckles is the last to climb up and reach the ground with the others.

Rouge points out, "Our exit's blocked off."

"No sweat. I'll just dig us out," Knuckles says, and holds out his shovel claws.

Knuckles then burrows his way to make an exit while the others shield their eyes from the dirt. Having dig far enough, a light begins to pour through the cracks. Eve and Sonic smile and spin dash out of the tunnel and land on the ground.

Sonic: says, shocked, "No way!"

What they see is a large city that is surrounded by the trees and it looks like the sky, but is underground.

"Wow! This place reminds me of Lower Mobius," Eve says, amazed.

"I know, but we found the lost city," Sonic says.

Just then, the X Tornado flies by and the others are amazed by what they're seeing.

The gang says amazed, "Murasia!"

Tails then projects a camera from under the nose of the X-Tornado. It broadcast it back to the others back on the beach. They all see the underground city of Murasia.

"The Murasians built an underground kingdom," Dr. Cadberry says.

"But how?" Molly asks.

"As their continent sank, they must have fled to this huge cave and used the power of ermurasium to make an artificial sun to provide heat and light. Once the Murasians moved underground, some legends say they encountered terrible creatures who destroyed their kingdom and drove all the survivors away. I always thought the stories of underground kingdoms and monsters were myths, but it seems there was some truth to them after all," Dr. Cadberry says.

Meanwhile in Murasia, everyone is on the X-Tornado as they explore the city.

"I don't believe those monster stories," Rouge says.

"I'd love to meet monsters down here. I could challenge 'em to a fight! I'd destroy 'em all!" Knuckles says, eagerly holding his fist.

Rouge comments, "You know, you're kinda cute when you talk about how tough you are."

Knuckles turns to Rouge and angrily says, "You know I can't stand you?"

"I'm not surprised. There's a very thin line between hate and love," Rouge says.

Knuckles turns his head away from Rouge, "Well, you make it thicker!"

"Could you two take it easy, please? I've got enough turbulence up here," Tails weary says.

Hearing the conversation cause the others to feel weary.

Topaz says, "Those two are like oil and vinegar."

Molly and Leon look at each other and show smiles on their faces. Back on the X-Tornado, Julie-Su glares at Rouge the way she is talking to Knuckles. It makes her feel… bitter.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is sitting in his tent and typing on his computer.

Just then, Bokkun comes up bagging a plate with a fork, "Hey, I need to put something yummy in my tummy!

"Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too," Dr. Eggman says.

Then turns his head, "Decoe, Bocoe, go grab us some grub on the double."

Decoe and Bocoe comes by the tent entry

Decoe worriedly asks, "But what if we get lost, Doctor?"

"Ha! I'm not that lucky!" Dr. Eggman comments.

Bocoe points his finger and asks, "Why don't you send Bokkun?"

"There might be wild animals around here. I don't wanna be a snack for a snake!" Bokkun answers, holding the plate and fork.

"Bokkun's right. You two are indigestible," Eggman says, standing up.

Eggman then sits down and waves his hand. Decoe and Bocoe growls per say and leaves to carry out Eggman's work.

At a Murasian building that looks like a white palace, Sonic, Eve, and the gang are looking at the palace while Sally sees Tails working on something.

"Cross your fingers," Tails says.

He then presses the button on a small device, and it begins to light up. Back at the campsite, Rotor and Dr. Cadberry are looking at the device as it prints out a small line of paper.

The seismograph seems to be working fine," Rotor says

Dr. Cadberry says, "The seismic readings will give us an idea how much internal pressure is building up inside the volcano."

Somewhere in the jungle of the island, Decoe and Bocoe are forging for food in the bushes.

"This is hopeless," Decoe says.

"Look! I found something!" Bocoe says as he brings out a large orange slug.

Decoe freaks out, "Is it edible?!"

"It probably tastes like chicken," Bocoe says with glee.

I do not want to find out," Decoe says.

Then Bocoe tosses the slug away.

Decoe notices something and points out, "There! That looks more appetizing!"

What they see is what looks like a giant red cherry. They both approach the strangely large fruit.

"I have never seen such a huge cherry," Bocoe says.

Then Decoe says, "Our search has been very fruitful."

Decoe then climbs on Bocoe's shoulder to reach the cherry. Bocoe grabs on to Decoe's ankle for support. Decoe then grabs the cherry and is ready to pick. However, Decoe looks carefully to see a large moth with big blue eyes. It turns out the cherry is actually part of it's antenna. The two robots scream and panic as they run away, but the moth begins to chase after them.

Back at the Murasian Palace, the group look at the palace as they soon hear screaming.

"What's that?" Julie-Su asks.

"It sounded like someone screaming," Fiona says.

Everyone turns their heads to see Bocoe and Decoe running out of the bushes.

"Eggman's robots!" Sonic says.

"What's up with them?" Eve asks.

Just then, the giant moth monster comes out causing everyone, but Shadow to scream in shock. They all stay in place to see the moth continuing to chase Decoe and Bocoe around them.

"Maybe we should do something to help them!" Sally says.

"What can we do to stop that?" Fiona asks.

Deoce and bocoe continue to run away in fright.

Decoe screams, "This monster is bugging me out!"

"Right now I would give anything for a giant mothball!" Bocoe panics.

"Maybe I could distract that thing," Sally says, and picks up a stone.

Sally then throws the rock at the Moth's eye. That catches its attention. Sally soon runs away after the robots. Soon the moth monster begins to chase her with the robots. The moth spreads some kind of yellow dust. Bocoe and Decoe duck and pushes Sally down to save her. Soon, they all fall down a hole and slide down the grass.

Back on above, everyone looks around to see Sally and the robots are gone.

"Hey Sal!" Sonic calls out.

He then looks around as he says to himself, "Where could she be?"

Meanwhile, Sally, Bocoe, and Decoe continue to slide down the hole really fast. Finally, they pop out land on the grass next to Dr. Eggman.

Eggman turns around and demands, "What did you bring that bratty princess here for?

They all stand up.

"She risked his life to save us from a giant bug," Decoe says.

"Really? Well, she isn't gonna save you from me when I tear out your power supply!" Eggman angrily says.

Suddenly, an earthquake begins to take place causing Decoe and Bocoe to scream and panic as they run around Sally.

Decoe screams, "The gate is going to collapse!"

Back at the beach, everyone feels the earth of the island moving rapidly, and then stops.

Amy says in concern, "I hope everything's alright in the cave."

At the same time the seismograph records the earthquake

Amy turns to Dr. Cadberry, "Are Sonic and the others gonna be okay?"

"That was just a tremor, so they should all be fine. But the pressure inside the volcano is building. Your friends are going to be in real danger if they stay down there much longer," Dr. Cadberry says.

"How bad are things going to get, Doctor?" Commander Tower asks.

Dr. Cadberry points to the machine, and says, "The data suggests the volcano is about to erupt."

Soon the others become surprised to hear the result

Meanwhile, Tails sees Dr. Cadberry on the screen and listen to what he says.

Dr. Cadberry says, "If you're still down there when the volcano blows, you'll be in great danger. Forget about Eggman. Just pack up your gear and head for the surface right away!

"Okay Doc," Tails says.

Knuckles asks, "What do we do?"

"We don't have any time to lose. We gotta find Sally fast!" Sonic says.

Then Sonic runs off as Knuckles calls out, "We should come up with a plan first!"

"The best thing for me to do is wing it," Rouge says, and flies off.

Knuckles calls out, "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"I'll search for Chris from the sky. You and Tails can set up the equipment and look for that hot spot. Make sure you find it before Eggman blows it up," Rouge says.

"Alright, but be careful, Rouge. Good luck," Knuckles says.

"I'll see you soon, handsome," Rouge says. She then winks and flies off.

Eve turns to Knuckles, "Nic, Shadow, and I will go on ahead. Fiona, help Tails, Omega, and Knuckles pack the supplies.

"Right," Fiona and Nic reply.

Eve then speeds off while Nic heads off on foot. Knuckles, Fiona, and Tails begin to work on packing the supplies.

Meanwhile, Sally has been tied up and is being held prisoner. Decoe and Bocoe stand next to her.

Eggman walks over to them, and says to Sally, "For such a small fry, you certainly are a big sap. You risked your neck to save these clowns and now you're my prisoner! How hilariously humiliating!"

Then Eggman begins to laugh.

Sally sternly says, "I'm glad I tried to help them."

Suddenly the island begins to shake again. In the cavern, debris begins to fall from the ceiling. Just then, strange glowing purple eyes appear in the darkness.

Dr. Eggman looks at the computer, "My analysis is finally finished, and it shows the hot spot is only a few hundred yards away."

Sally turns to see Decoe and Bocoe hiding under the Egg Mobile, until Eggman angrily kicks them out of the way.

"Quit loafing and let's get moving!" Eggman demands.

Sally sternly says, "You know. You could try to be nicer to your robots."

"You don't give the orders princess," Eggman says.

Meanwhile, Knuckles watches Tails look over his device as Fiona begins to pack some of the material. Sonic runs through the woods to find Sally. Eve runs around some ancient ruins with Nic to see if Sally is around. Shadow runs around as he follows Rouge who flies in the air as she uses her echolocation to find Chris or anything else. She flies over to see some ancient ruins to notice something shining. Curious, Rouge flies down to see what is shining on the ground.

She notices something that causes her to say, "Oh my…"

What she sees is a pile of shimmering gems in different colors and shapes. Rouge approaches the gem pile astonished to see if glow.

At the Murasian palace, Dr. Eggman lands the Eggmobile on the ground, and Sally is still tied up as his prisoner. Eggman walks out holding the computer as Decoe and Bocoe escort Sally as Bocoe holds a strange device.

Eggman asks, "Do you have the detonator?"

"Yes," Bocoe says.

Eggman turns to Sally, "Watch closely, kid. You'll see why I'm called a master of mayhem! By setting off a blast in this spot, I'll cause a chain reaction! This whole planet's gonna blow its top! Every volcano in the world will erupt, leading to worldwide chaos! On top of the ashes of the old world, I can build my new Eggman Empire!" Then maniacally laughs.

"Sonic and Eve will stop you in time," Sally says.

"They'd better hurry, 'cause I'm gonna hit the detonator switch right now!" Eggman says.

"Here," Bocoe says, approaching the Doctor and giving him the detonator.

Sally shouts, "You can't set that off!

"Just watch me!" Eggman angrily says.

Then tosses her to the ground.

"Sorry about that, Princess Sally," Bocoe says.

Then Decoe comments, "Dr. Eggman, that was mean!"

"That klutzy princess gave himself the slip," Eggman says, dismissing the treatment he gives to Sally.

In the volcano, Bokkun is sitting on a statue of a giant dinosaur.

"This dinosaur rocks!" Bokkun comments.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and the statue begins to tilk

Bokkun panics, "Not another quake!"

Suddenly, Bokkun hears a strange growling sound. And the ground begins to shake again. This time causes the statue to shatter and Bokkun to fall to the ground. Just then, a giant drill monster begins to rise from the ground in gold, dark blue, and gray metal with red color eyes.

Rouge holds one of the gems until she hears a loud Scream. In the jungle, Bokkun is running for his life. Bokkun runs back to Eggman and the robots along with sally. The two robots help Sally up and untie her. Bokkun waves his arms and panics so that they can't understand what he's saying. Eggman places his finger on his head with a confused look. Suddenly, something overshadowed them. Everyone turns their heads to see the giant machine behind them. Everyone begins to scream and panic.

Sally screams, "HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!"

Hearing the scream, Sonic super speed to Sally's rescue. Sally fear of the robot attacking, until Rouge flies down and scoops her up.

"Need a lift?" Rouge asks.

"Thanks, Rouge," Chris says.

The Robot begins to destroy the wall as Bokkun and Eggman runs away. They soon notice that the detonator is at 10:30 and begins to count down.

"The detonator!" Bocoe panics.

Decoe screams, "Oh no!"

The two robots flee from the robot as it destroys the Murasin palace.

Decoe panics, "Hurry! We must rush to avoid the crush!"

Out of harm's way, Rouge and Sally watch as Eggman flies away on his Eggmobile. When the robots arrive, they can see Eggman is gone.

"He is gone! We are stranded!" Decoe panics.

Just then, the volcano begins to erupt and the robot is on a rampage.

"The heat's on now," Rouge says.

"What do you mean?" Sally asks.

"This whole cave's gonna fill up with lava," Rouge answers.

Bocoe jumps into Decoe's arms in fright. The rock begins to fly out of the volcano as the earth begins to split, and the robot begins to move forward.

"Let's get outta here," Rouge says.

"It is no use. A bomb is gonna cause all the volcanoes on the planet to erupt!" Bocoe says.

Knowing the disaster, Sally runs to the Murasian palace to stop the bomb.

Deoce calls out, "Hey! Wait!

Bocoe calls out, "Where are you going?"

Sally runs to run to the palace and the Monster drilling robot sees her. Sally trips and almost hurts herself. The robot attempts to stomp her, but Rouge uses her screw kick at the robot's eye. Rogue becomes surprised to see her kick hasn't done anything to it, and it hits her to the ground. Then it begins to follow Sally.

Sally arrives at the ruins to see the detonator has 5:08 minutes left, and it's still counting down. Sally towards the robot and calls out.

"Come on! I got something for ya!" Sally calls out.

Deoce and Bocoe catch up with her to see what Sally is planning.

"Wait, princess!" Bocoe calls out.

"We will help you!" Decoe says.

Sally turns to the robot, "But what can you do?"

"Remember… Outside, we look like servants," Bocoe

"But inside, we are built for battle. All we do is put our heads together…" Decoe says.

With that, they both turn their heads to each other.

Then Bocoe says, "...and the results are electrifying!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sally asks.

Soon, Decoe and Bocoe begin to combine themselves together to form a giant robot.

"First we link up," Bocoe says.

Then Decoe says, "Then our internal circuitry undergoes a total integration."

Bocoe adds, "Then our transformation software is activated."

"Which kicks us into Power Armor Mode!" Decoe adds.

Then Bocoe says, "Which creates a mighty mechanical giant!"

"A super colossal combat droid!" Decoe adds.

Soon, they both are a giant robot. Decoe the legs and Bocoe the head. More like in their dreams.

"Well, now's the time to do it," Sally says.

"Here we go! Bocoe Decoe Battle Mode!" Decoe and Bocoe say, linking their arms together.

So far, nothing has happened.

"Huh?" The robots reply.

"We must have been in dream mode," Decoe panics.

Sally then notices the robot raises its drill, and screams, "Look out!

The next moment, the Drill monster swings its tail and sends the robot flying in pieces.

"Sorry!" Bocoe screams.

Then Decoe screams, "It appears our rescue plan has fallen apart!"

Sally says in concern, "Decoe! Bocoe!"

Suddenly, something fires at the drill robot. It's the X Tornado with Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, Nic, Fiona, and Omega on it.

Tails notices, "There's Sally!"

Sally waves her hands out, "Hi, guys!'

Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and Knuckles hope off the X-Tornado to attack the robot. Tails fire the blasters from his X-Tornado to the robot. Omega also fires his firearms at it as well. Knuckles grabs it by the tail, and swings it away. The robot falls to the ground, but stands up again. Then it breathes fire. Knuckles and Shadow dodge the attack. Sonic and Eve then spin dash the robot.

Shadow helps Rouge up as he asks, "Rouge, are you OK?"

The X-Tornado then fire two Power Rings. Sonic and Eve both are able to catch one. Then the two hedgehogs spin dash the robot. However, the robot knocks them away, and the two hedgehogs land on their feet close to Sally.

"It's pretty tough," Sonic says.

Just then, the robot breathes fire. Sonic grabs Sally as he and Eve hop away. Then join the others.

"There must be a way to stop it," Knuckles says.

"You're right, but I don't know what it is," Sonic says.

"That thing is made of really strong metal," Eve says.

Sally then presents the bomb to Sonic, "Hey, Sonic. This might help."

Sonic takes the bomb to see it counting down from 30 seconds.

"We can send it off with a bang," Sonic says.

The group look at each other and see that they have a plan to stop it.

Rouge flies past the robot as she calls out, "Yoo-hoo!"

Knuckles the punches one of it's rovers and Shadow punches the other one. Sonic and Eve then spin dash as they jump in the air.

"Down the hatch!" Sonic tosses the bomb in as he says.

The bomb falls into the robot's mouth. Soon the bomb explodes, destroying the robot.

Eve cheers, "Alright!"

Soon the volcano begins to erupt as the volcano spread smoke. Then the ground begins to split in two as the debris and rock begins to gall.

In the Tornado, everyone calls out, "Come on! We gotta go!"

At sunset, everyone is in the boat as they see the volcano erupting .

"Murasian culture seems more mysterious than ever to me now. I only wish we had more time," Dr. Cadberry says.

They continue to see the volcano spouting black smoke

Dr. Cadberry adds, "Their achievements were astounding. But perhaps they went too far. Did their quest for greatness lead to their destruction? We may never know for sure."

Rouge looks at the red gem she has smuggled from the island, "Today I almost got crushed in a cave, mangled by a monster, and cooked by a volcano, but finding this baby made it all worth while."

Shadow, Knuckles Topaz simply glare at her as she comments.

Fiona facepalm her forehead, "Oh brother."

Nic then turns to Dr. Cadberry, "Maybe we don't have time to explore the city, but we didn't leave empty handed.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks.

Eve and Nic look at each other with smiles. Not long, they both empty their backpack to reveal multiple gems like the one Rouge found. Also a few ancient slabs with pictures and ancient writings on them

"I convinced Eve to help me carry some of these gems and ancient stuff for you Doc," Nic says.

Dr. Cadberry says with a smile, "Wow! You managed to collect all that."

"With Eve's speed is possible," Nic says.

"Thank you. Feel free to drop by the museum any time and see them," Dr. Cadberry says.

"Sure Doc," Nic says.

Sally looks at the island and says to Sonic, "Decoe and Bocoe sacrificed themselves to help me."

"Yeah. Guess they weren't so bad after all," Sonic says.

"They proved themselves to be heroes," Bunnie says.

"I'm gonna miss having those two as enemies," Amy says.

Sally can remember everything Bocoe and Decoe have done for them. Carrying the Master Emerald, help with the Meterax, Black Arms, and other adventures. To them, it turns out Bocoe and Deceo aren't so bad after all.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar robotic voice, "You have warmed our cold metallic hearts."

Everyone turns around in surprise to see Bocoe and Decoe and are put back together again.

"Luckily, we pulled ourselves together just in time to escape the volcano," Bocoe says.

Soon, Bocoe and Decoe are happy.

"You really are incredible," Sally says with a smile.

Eve laughs, "I have to admit, you guys got guts."

Rotor, Tails, and the others walk into the room.

"Two resourceful robots like these could come in very handy someday. If they'd like to join our team," Rotor says.

Decoe and Bocoe happily answer, "Oh, you bet we would!"

"Dr. Eggman always works us overtime!" Decoe says.

Then Bocoe says, "We would like to work him over!"

Then make their way to front of the ship

Decoe angrily say, "We slaved away for Eggman for long enough."

"Now we will take charge of our own future," Bocoe says.

As loud as they can towards the sunset, Bocoe and Decoe calls out, "Eggman, we quit!"


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28: Lost Little Ones

On a bright and sunny day, Sonic and Eve and their friends Mobian and Human are going on a camping trip. Right now, they are at a bus station. Commander Tower, Alice, Ben, Rachel, and Ramond are there as well. Even Decoe and Bocoe are on the trip, now that they're part of their team. Shadow and Eve look at the map on how to get to the campsite.

"It says it's a town located deep in the mountains. I guess we'll have to transfer here. It should take another hour," Eve says.

Amy turns annoyed with an annoyed look and asks, "What? How far do we have to go?"

"It's not that far, Amy. Why not just think of this as part of the adventure?" Rachel says.

"Camping is not my idea of an adventure," Amy says.

"Oh, I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun," Molly says.

"All right, if you say so," Amy replies.

The girls then giggle.

Tails turns to Rachel, "Hey Rachel, so, you know a good place to set up camp when we get there?

"I do. There's a great place near a river morth of here. It's nice and peaceful, and it's good for fishing too. My grandparents and parents took me there almost every summer when I was little," Rachel says.

"Hey, that sounds like a perfect spot! And maybe you and I can go for a swim," Cream happily says.

Then turns to Cheese, "Cheese. Sounds fun?"

"Chao!" Cheese happily replies.

"I have to agree. I hope we can see some beautiful things," Eve says.

She then shows a sad smile and takes out a photo of Maria and Gerald Robotnik.

She holds it to her, and says, "I'm sure you will like it too."

"Why'd you bring that picture Eve?" Sonic asks.

Eve blushes a little, "Well… it's kind of silly, but I thought it would be nice to bring it with me. That way, Maria and grandfather can join us… in spirit. I'm sure they would like to see it."

The others soon grow a bit concerned. They remember how Maria's life is tragically cut short. According to Shadow, Maria really wanted to see the planet, but never had the chance. Shadow walks to Eve and places his hand on her shoulder. Eve then leans to Shadow and he wraps his arms around her. Commander Tower, Alice, and Ben know how they feel, Maria really wanted to see the planet, and now is never going to see it.

Alic calmly says, "How about we start heading to the campsite and we can have some fun?"

"I know Alice, but…" Eve says, feeling sad.

"I know Eve, but I'm sure Maria doesn't want you to feel sad. She will want us to do the best to see what Mobius has. I'm sure she'll be happy knowing how much you're doing to protect it," Alice says.

"I guess so," Eve says.

Amy cuts in and says, "All I can say is this this whole camping thing better be fun, or they're gonna hear it from me.

Soon everyone begins laughing. Just then, the bus arrives at the station.

"Alright everyone, time for us to go camping," Sally says.

Everyone cheers happily, "Yay!"

Sometime later, everyone is looking at the scenery through the bus windows to see the mountains and the trees.

"Look at that," Cheese says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily replies.

"It's lovely," Decoe says.

"I think I'm going to like camping," Bocoe replies.

The bus continues to drive over a bridge that has a river, and turns up the road. Soon, the bus stops at a bus station, and everyone walks out. After leaving the bus, it drives away.

Eve looks around, "It sure is pretty. Wouldn't you agree, Shun?"

The bab spider smiles and moves his arms around a little. Jazz then begins to play peekaboo with hum.

Amy turns to Ben, "Where do we go from here, Mr. Tower?"

"Well, just follow me and I will take you," Abraham answers.

Soon, the group begins to walk to their destination.

"Look at the mountains!" Cosmo happily says.

"And all the nature around us," Galaxina says.

Fioan sighs with a smile, Nothing but blue skies, trees, grass - sure is pretty."

"It's the most beautiful place we've ever seen," Cream happily says.

Then turns to her Chao, "Isn't it, Cheese?"

Chao chao!" Cheese happily says.

Sometime later, everyone is able to see the large clearing where they're going to camp. There are trees, a river, even a small lake next to it. The campsite also has a large flower patch.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," Fiona says.

"I agree. It reminds me of when we used to live in the Great Forest," Bunnie says.

"Oui. It is magnifique," Antoine says.

"Alright. Let's set up camp and have some fun," Sonic says.

Sonic, Eve, Shadow, Sonia, and Manic help set up the tents. Antoine and Bunnie set up the firewood. Everyone gathers up their supplies and food and makes sure they are safely secured from wild animals. The group is excited about having fun camping with their friends.

Unknown to them, someone is secretly spying on them from the trees close by. The being has glowing red eyes and lets out a hissing sound. Then it lives the scene before it can be spotted by Sonic, Eve, or his friends. Sometime later, Eve, Sonia, Amy, Antoine, Ramond are cooking lunch.

Eve stir the pot that is full of chili as she looks at the hot dogs that are being cooked.

Sonic zips in and asks, "Hey is lunch ready."

"No. It is not," Sonia says.

"It still needs time for lunch to be ready, so try to be patient," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear Manic "Yo Sonic"

Everyone turns to see Manic holding a volleyball. Sally, Bunnie, Shadow, Fiona, Leon, Rotor, and Rouge. They are by a volleyball net that is set up for a game.

"You wanna play? We could use another player," Manic asks.

"Sure. Let's play," Sonic says.

With that, Manic and Sonic speeds over to play.

Fiona laughs walking over, "Those boys. They sure like to play ball."

Just then Amy walks over, "Would you like to help me mix the dressing for the salad, Fiona?"

"Sure," Fiona says.

Antoine walks over, "Here's a bowl to put ze vegetables in, Sonia?"

"Thank you, Antoine," Sonia replies.

In the forest, Tails, Galaxina, Cosmo, Decoe and Bocoe are walking around. Decoe swings a net to catch a butterfly, but misses.

"... Aww…" Decoe says, disappointed.

"You just missed," Bocoe says.

Nearby, Tails, Galaxina and Cosmo are looking at a flower patch.

"Those are very pretty flowers and they're healthy," Cosmos says.

"I have to agree. They're very pretty," Galxina says.

Tails asks, "Do you think any of them can be the ones you planted?"

"It's hard to say for sure, but I can sense life coming from each and every one of the trees and plants here," Comos happily says.

Meanwhile, Cream, Molly, and Rachel are playing in the stream.

"Wow, look at all the fish, Cream!" Molly happily says.

"Yeah, here's some!" Cream says.

Cream runs over and falls into the water. Just then, the fish jumps out of the water.

"It jumped!" Cream says, surprised.

Rachel and Molly begin to giggle. Until Molly turns and becomes shocked to see little Shun in a baby float is being drifted to the with Cheese and Jazz along with him.

Molly calls out, "Cheese! Jazz! Watch out!"

Cream and Rachel look up and become shocked to see the three leave the stream and are floating down the river.

"Cheese! Jazz! Shun!" Cream cries out.

Cream, Molly, and Rachel begin to head towards the river. Back at the camp, Eve and the others look at the stream so see the girls running towards the river. Eve gasps to see Shun and jazz are gone and hurries over. She hurries to the river to see Shun, Jazz and Cheese are swift away by the current.

Eve cries out, "Jazz! Shun!"

Sadly, Shun and Jazz are gone and Eve begins to shed tears from her eyes. Not long, everyone gathered together about the situation.

"Cheese, Jazz, and Shun must be up the river somewhere," Ramond says.

Commander Towers points, "About a mile from this spot, the river splits off in two different directions. There is no telling which way the current was traveling.

Soon Eve covers her face and begins to cry, "Oh, Jazz! Shun!"

"Don't cry, Eve; it'll be okay! Remember, Cheese and Jazz are very good swimmers, so they'll keep Shun safe," Amy says.

"Yeah, Amy's right," Tails says.

Eve nods her head, but tears are still coming out of her eyes. Cream feels exactly how she feels when it comes to Cheese, and knowing Shun is in the river too is making her worried.

"But… Shun is a baby," Eve says sadly.

Sonic and the others can see Eve worrying about Shun's safety.

Shadow places his hand on Eve's shoulder and says, "Don't worry Eve, we'll find him and Jazz."

"Okay," Shadow says, wiping the tears off her face.

Ben says, "The current may be rapid, but there are many areas where the water is shallow. Cheese may very well be stuck in a patch of sand somewhere."

"Let's all search, right away!" Leon says.

"Okay! We'll start an official search party!" Sally says.

"Right!" Everyone cheers.

Somewhere in the woods, Sonic, Eve, Sally, Shadow, Rouge, Sonia, Manic, Cream, Leon, and Molly look around for Cheese, Jazz, and Shun. Everyone else remains at the camping sight in case the Chaos return with the baby. The group calls out for Shun, Eve, and Jazz by their name.

Eve calls out, "Shun! Jazz!"

"Cheese!" Cream calls out.

"Jazz! "Sally calls out.

"Shun!" Sonia calls.

Manic calls out, "Cheese! Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Molly calls out.

Everyone continues to follow the river to find the baby and the two chaos.

"They must have gone far down the river. I do hope we find them before anything happens," Molly says.

Suddenly, Rouge feels her ears twitching and turns around.

Shadow turns, "What is it Rouge?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard something," Rouge says.

Eve and Sonic look around.

"I don't see anything," Sonic says.

Just then, two non-mobian squirrels come out and climb up the trees.

Cream smiles, and suggests, "Maybe it could have been those squirrels?"

"Ir probably was," Rouge says.

"Let's continue to follow the river and see if we can find them," Sally says.

"Yes. They must be found as soon as possible," Rouge says.

The group continues to walk down the path to follow the river to where Shun and the Chaos could have gone. The group calls out their names as they try to find them. Up in the trees, someone is spying on them. The next moment, the being spread its wings and flies over the trees toward the mountain.

Soon enough, they reach a cave that is over the Mobian's height. Shadow looks inside to see a tunnel that does feel in the cave.

Cream worriedly asks, "What if Cheese, Jazz, and Shun are inside that tunnel?"

"I'll look," Leon says.

He looks to see how dark and far the cave goes in.

"The tunnel is too far and dark for me to know. We'll have to go inside the tunnel and search for him.

"Let's go in and see," Sonia says.

Eve turns to Cream, "Stay close Cream."

"Okay," Cream says.

The group walks down down the cave to see how dark it is.

"Woah. It's really dark here," Manic says.

"And a bit scary," Cream nervously says.

"I agree. The tunnel looks like it goes by for hours," Eve says.

"Not quite. I hear something up ahead," Rouge says.

"Then let's keep moving forward," Sonic says.

Everyone continues to walk down the tunnel until they see a light up head and the ceiling is getting higher so they can stand up now. They soon walk out of the tunnel to where it leads too.

"Looks like this is the end of the tunnel," Eve says.

"I wonder what's over here," Sonia replies.

Everyone becomes surprised to see a small lake with flowers, grass, trees, bushes and most of all, a large group of Chaos are either flying around or swimming in the lake.

"Wow! They all look like Cheese," Molly says.

"I can't believe it! It's a Chao colony!" Tails says, amazed.

Soon, everyone hurries over to see the area the Chaos are in. Sally and Molly see the Chao smelling the flowers.

"Aww, they're all so cute!" Sally says.

Soon, the Chaos gathered around Sonic, Sonia and Manic.

"Hey look, Chris, they really like us!" Manic says.

Sally giggles, "I guess they can sense that we're friendly."

One of the Chaos fiddle with Tails fur on his face.

"Hey, this one wants to go for a swim!" Tails says.

Meanwhile, Eve and Cream are looking for their Chaos and Shun somewhere around near the lake.

"Cheese!" Cream calls out.

"Jazz! Shun!" Eve calls out.

Just then, a Chao flies over.

"Is that you?" Cream asks,

But sees that he's not it, "I guess not."

Then another Chao flies to them.

"Oh, Cheese!" Cream happily says.

But sadly says, "Sorry…"

Suddenly, they hear someone call out, "Chao!"

The girls turn to see Jazz and Cheese still floating on the baby float and Sun is on it.

"There you are!" Cream happily says and runs into the water. Eve follows after her.

She then happily cheers, "Cheese!"

"Jazz! Shun!" Eve happily says.

Cream picks up Cheese while Eve does the same for Jazz and Shun."

"Oh Cheese, you're okay!" Cream happily says.

Eve hugs her Chaos and says, "I was so worried about you."

Sally walks over and says, "They sure are so happy. Come on out of that water. You're getting your feet all soggy."

Cream and Eve walk over with their little friends and baby in their hands.

"We don't mind. All that matters is that Cheese, Jazz, and Shun okay," Cream happily says.

"We're glad that they're safe and sound," Eve says.

"Are you happy?" Sonia asks.

Cream nods her head, "Uh-huh."

"Looks like Cheese and Jazz made some friends," Tails says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily says.

"Chao," Jazz happily says.

Suddenly, the Chaos begin to gather and call out with glee.

"What's up?" Manic asks.

"They're all excited about something," Tails says.

"I'll bet they're just happy that Cheese, Shun, and Jazz found her friends again, that's all," Sonic says.

"I think you're right," Sally says.

Leon looks around, "It really is pretty here, don't you think?"

"Sure is. Let's look around," Molly replies.

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, the rest of the group have finished cooking food for the day and begin to wait for the others.

"You think they'll be alright?" Bunnie asks.

"I hope so," Galaxina says.

"Me too," Cosmo says, worried.

Rotor says, "I think we should have come with them. I'm starting to get a funny feeling."

"What is zis feeling you are having?" Antoine asks.

"I don't know. Like something bad is about to happen," Rotor says.

"Whatever problem they're having, I'm sure Sonic, Eve, and the others can handle it," Ramond says.

"He's right. They can handle Eggman or any of his robots," Fiona says.

"Yep. Sonic and Eve are a couple of tough cookies, including Shadow," Nic says.

"Yes… but they have been gone for a while now. Maybe we should start looking," Fiona says.

Back in the Chao Colony's home, everyone begins to play with the Chao.

"Come on! Throw the ball, Manic! " Sonic calls out.

Manic throws a better and one of the Chaos catch it.

"Hey, nice catch!" Cream happily says.

"Chao!" Cheese replies.

Sally and Sonia are with some of the Chao at a berry bush.

Sally picks a berry and says, "Ah, these look great. Here."

"Here you go," Sonia says, holding out a berry.

The Chaos soon begin to eat the berry.

"Look how they gobble them up," Sonia says.

Leon turns to Tails, Hey Tails, do the Chao on your planet have little colonies like this too?

Tails nod his head and says, "Yup. They have colonies in a lot of places, but there has to be fresh water. And since the water has to be kept clean, most of the Chao colonies are kept a secret.

"I guess they're kept a secret here too. I've never seen anything like this. It's like a whole different world!" Molly happily says.

"Yeah, a secret world," Tails says.

"I agree. It's beautiful," Eve says.

Then looks at Shun who is in her arms, "What do you think, Shun?"

Little Shun giggles and makes Eve giggles too. Suddenly, she and Shadow hear Jazz calling out to them. They turn their heads to see Jazz pointing to the ground close by. Eve and Shadow walk over to see Jazz pointing to the grass.

"What is it, Jazz?" Shadow asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies and goes into the grass.

Then pulls what looks like a black rock that seems to be broken in half. Then shows it to the two black hedgehogs. Seeing it closely, Eve realizes what it is.

"A stone?" Shadow says.

"That's no ordinary stone, that's the Deep Power Stone," Eve says.

"What?" Shadow asks.

Sonic turns his head, "What did you say?"

Sonic and the others gather to see the Stone Jazz has found. Sally and Sonic are especially surprised to see the Deep Power Stone Jazz is holding.

"It is the Stone. I thought they disappeared forever," Sally says.

"I think we all did," Sonia says.

"I guess the Deep Power Stone split in half and separated themselves from each other," Sonic says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Yesssss…. And now I'm here to put them back together."

Everyone turns their heads to the cliff on the mountain to see the Ixis Wizard… Naugus standing before them with an evil smile on his face. Everyone soon becomes shocked to see the wizard before them.

"Ixis Naugus!" The mobian exclaims.

Everyone looks to see the Ixis Wizard in the area and is looking down at them.

"It's you!" Sonic angrily says.

"Sonic. Do… Do you know him?" Molly asks.

"We do. Watch it, he's trouble," Eve says, bringing out her sword.

Naugus cackle, "Yes. It is a pleasure to see you Quickster and Sword Wielder. And let's not forget the Princess and her friends."

"Hmm, I remember you telling me about him. I suspect that he is the Ixis Wizard who gave you trouble," Shadow says.

"What? What is he doing in the United Federation of all places?" Leon asks.

"I'm guessing trouble," Sally says.

"I wouldn't call finding a certain object trouble. Of course, your little Chao friend seems to save me the trouble," Naugus says.

Eve quickly grabs Jazz and holds her and Shun deep in her arms. Jazz holds the Power Stone in her hand.

"So you're after the Deep Power Stone," Sally demands.

"And we won't let you have it Naugus," Sonic adds.

"We'll see about that Quickster," Naugus says.

With that, Naugus fires his ice power at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodges out of the way and runs on the wall of the mountain.

"Take this horn head!" Sonic shouts and begins his spin dash.

Suddenly, Naugus turns his cape into large bat wings and flies in the air.

Sonic lands on the ground and looks up, "What the?!"

Naugus then dives down and lands in front of the group. Molly and Leon bring out their guns and blasters. Naugus flies towards them. The three humans fire their guns at the Ixis Wizard. However, the wizard uses his magic to repel the attack.

Molly exclaims, "What the?!"

"Look out!" Sally screams, and everyone moves out of the way. Even the Chaos panic and fly out of the way.

Naugus then flies up and uses his ice powers to stop Eve by freezing her feet. She falls down and still has the Chao and the baby spider in her arms. Eve turns her head to see Naugus.

He holds his hand out and asks with a sinister smile, "Now Sword Wielder, let me have the Deep Power Stone."

"I'm not going to allow you to take it. Why would you even want it for?" Eve sternly answers.

"I sensed a strange and powerful energy in the Void. And when you enter it, you, your quickster brother, and the princess were emitting the same energy. When you and I encountered the mounter, I tapped into your memories to see the Deep Power Stone. I have been trying to find it since then. Glad to know that you saved me the trouble of finding it," Naugus says.

"Well you're not going to get your hands on this stone," Eve angrily says.

Nagus chuckles, "On the contrary Eve, the Deep Power Stone will soon belong to me."

The next moment, Nagus naps her fingers and Eve's eyes begin to glow. Eve soon sits up and is now under Naugus' spell.

"Now… give me the Deep Power Stone," Naugus calmly orders, holding out his hand.

Before Eve can take the Stone, Jazz flies away, knowing Eve has been put under Naugus' control. Before Jazz can get far, Naugus' grabs Jazz by the wings.

"Not so fast little Chao, you have something that belongs to me," Naugus says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz screams and tries to get away by the wizard's grasp.

Eve shakes her head and regains consciousness. She gasps in shock to see Naugus holding Jazz by the wings with his claw and tries to take the stone with his hand. Just then, a spin dash from behind strikes Naugus on the head, dropping the Chao and the Deep Power Stone. Eve quickly grabs the stone and puts it in his bag. However, feet are still frozen in place.

"I think my feet are starting to actually hurt now," Eve says.

Sonic then spin dashes at Eve's feet to break the ice.

Then Sonic asks, "Are you okay Sis?"

"I think so," Eve says.

"You meddling hedgehog," Naugus angrily says.

Jazz quickly hides in Eve's quills.

Then Shadow stands in front of Eve and Sonic. Then he uses his Chaos Energy to create as Chaos Spear and is ready to be used. Naugus grits his teeth in anger. Then turns to see Sally and the others ready to fight them off.

"Alright Naugus, you're outnumbered. Either come quietly, or we're going to have to do this by force," Sonia says.

"And we can call the rest of the Freedom Fighters to take care of you," Manic adds.

"I'll be back and when I do. I'll return to get that stone," Naugus says.

Naugus then uses his magic to disappear into thin air. Everyone sighs in relief.

"That was too close," Amy says.

"I agree. That Naugus doesn't seem like a nice character," Rouge says.

"He's not. I'm glad he didn't get away with the Deep Power Stone," Shadow says.

Then kneels towards Eve, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just had a bit of a frostbite on my legs and feet," Eve says.

Sonia says, "Still, Naugus knows that you, Sonic, and Sally used the Deep Power Stone and plans to use their power."

"We need to find the other half of the stone before he does," Sonic says.

"It's a good thing Jazz and I were able to protect it," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

The Chao of the Colony fly over to everyone and are glad that they protected their home. Soon, they give them berries and flowers.

"Woah! What's with the presents?!" Sonic asks.

"I think that's their way of thanking us for protecting their home," Tails says.

"They are very sweet. I do hope we come back to visit again soon," Molly says.

"Me too," Leon replies.

Later in the night, everyone is having dinner by the campfire and roasting marshmallows on metal sticks.

Eve turns to Commander Tower, "Bet you knew about the Chao colony, didn't you, Abe."

"Yes. It all happened years ago back when me, Alice, and Ben were around Cosmo's age," Commander Tower says.

"We went camping one year with Ben's parents and we all decided to go exploring. However, we ended up getting lost," Alice says.

"We ended up finding the same tunnel you have and travel through it to find the Chao Colony's secret home," Ben says.

"Since then, we came here every summer to visit the Chaos and play with them. Then we also brought our children to the same location, and then we did it with our grandchildren," Commander Tower says.

"Grandfather first brought me here when I was twelve and showed me the Colony," Rachel says.

"And we were hoping that we can take you and Shadow to the colony when you are brought back to us," Alice says.

Eve smiles and says, "I really love it. Jazz and Shun do too. Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret. "I wonder if the Colony will be there when I'm grown up."

"Or perhaps even beyond," Shadow says.

Eve smiles at Shadow and the two look at the night sky to see the twinkling stars.


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29: The Many Facts of the Truth

One afternoon, in Echidnaopolis on Angel Island, Sonic, Tails, Eve, and Jazz are visiting the island to see Knuckles and the Chaotix. However, she, Knuckles, and Julie-Su find themselves in Lara-Le's home with the Constable.

"Strange readings. What kind of strange readings," Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. We discovered these strange readings a few days ago. For some reason, a strange pulse or something surrounds the island. Whatever it is caused the sudden winter we have and caused the Island to shake," Remington says.

"That sounds serious," Tails says.

"It does sound serious. Especially since Mighty and Ray told us that Dr. Eggman just happened to be in the same area a few days ago, around the same time when the strange waves come to the island," Knuckles says.

"Something tells me Dr. Eggman has something to do with the strange energy appearing on the island," Eve says.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sonic says.

"This is just the kind of thing he does," Tails adds.

Eve turns to Remington and asks, "Do you know where the strange energy is coming from?"

"It's hard to tell because it appears to show up at different locations. The first time the machines detected it was in the Forbidden Zone," Remington says.

"The Forbidden Zone? Why would he be there of all places? The place is covered in snow and there's a big snow storm right now," Knuckles asks.

"Well, the only way for us to find out, is to head over there," Sonic says.

Lara-Le says, "Sounds like another one of your adventures, huh?"

"Yeah. But I'll be back as soon as I can. The Chaotix are keeping an eye on the Master Emerald while we'll deal with this," Knuckles says.

"Actually Knuckles, I'm going with you," Lara-Le says.

"What?! Mom, you can't be serious?!" Knuckles exclaims.

"I am. I think it will be best for me to accompany you on this adventure," Lara-Le says.

"What about little Kneecaps?" Julie-Su asks.

Wynmacher says, "I have the day off so I can look after him."

"Fine. you can come, but be careful. With Eggman, it can always be troublesome," Knuckles says, annoyed.

Meanwhile, in the Echidna Guardian's secret headquarters. Sabre and 'Tobor' see a ship that has crashed in the snow, much to their concern.

"Looks like the airship is an EST ship, but what's it doing here?" Sabre asks.

"I don't know, but it must be here for a reason. I suspect it has something to do with the strange energy wave," 'Tobor' says.

"I have to agree. Even we haven't been able to figure out the cause of it," Sabre says.

"What should we do?" 'Tobor' asks.

"Locke is making his way back. I'll see if he can check out the ship when he arrives," Sabre says.

"That will be wise. However, I have to wonder who will be endurance enough to try to arrive here in the middle of the blizzard," 'Tobor' says.

Sometime later, the airship flies over the snowy area of the Forbidden Zone. The snow is pouring hard that it's almost hard for Remington to drive.

Eve looks at the window and asks, "Why would Eggman want to come here of all places?"

"Yeah. This place is covered by a blizzard," Sonic agrees.

"We're not sure ourselves. However, after the last few times Eggman came to the island, we don't want to take chances if he cause any trouble," Remington says.

"I'm surprised he hasn't attacked the city yet, but it's a good thing he didn't," Eve says.

"That's a relief. We already had too many problems coming to the island and that's before Dr. Eggman came along," Lara-Le says.

"Yeah. If Eggman starts causing trouble in Echidnaopolis, this could be a problem," Julie-Su says.

"That's the reason why we're going to find him and figure out what he's up to. I just hope we're not too late to find out what he's doing," Tails says.

"Relax. We'll get there before he and his annoying robots can cause any trouble. Everything will be A O.K," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud bang and the airship begins to shake.

"What in the?!" Tails exclaims.

Suddenly the ship begins to move around and tosses everyone back and forth.

"What's happening?!" Sonic shouts.

Remington tries to turn the control, "We've been struck by lightning and it damaged the controls. I can't control it."

The plane continues to fly down and is heading straight to the ground.

Knuckles shouts, "Hold on, we're gonna crash!"

"Chao Chao," Jazz panics and hugs Eve.

Everyone holds on whatever they can find and see that they're going to crash to the ground. The next moment, the snow hits the ground and slides on the snow. Soon, everyone is hit by an object one way or another and is knocked out. Soon, the airship comes to a stop and the plane has crashed to the ground.

Meanwhile in the crashed ship, Knuckles soon wakes up from his unconsciousness.

He lifts his head up as he uses his hand for support, "... Ooh… my head…"

Knuckles looks around as he asks, "Julie-Su? Eve?"

He then sees the girls who have fallen to the ground. Soon, he hears groaning and looks to see Eve waking up.

"Ow… my head hurts," Eve says, rubbing her head.

"Eve, are you okay?" Knuckles asks.

"I think so…" Eve answers.

Knuckles turns to Julie-Su who isn't waking up. He notices that everyone has been knocked out after the crash. Eve notices that Sonic, Tails, Remington and Lara-Le are also knocked out.

"Julie-Su is out cold. Same with everyone else," Knuckles says.

"What do we do now?" Eve asks.

"We need to go outside to check how bad the damage is," Knuckles says.

Eve stands up, but her legs feel wobbly.

"Alright," Eve softly answers.

Knuckles, Eve, and Jazz step outside to see about the damages to the ship. Knuckles turns his head to see Eve holding her head and jazz showing concern.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asks.

"I don't know… I feel a bit dizzy," Eve says.

Knuckles holds Eve's hand, "It's probably from the crash. You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"I feel like I was hit with Amy's hammer or something," Eve says.

"I think it will be best for you to go back to the ship and lay…" But before Knuckles can fishes. He and Eve hit some strange wall and scream in fright.

The next moment, Knuckles, Eve, and Jazz have disappeared.

The next moment, Knuckles, Eve, and Jazz groan as they try to think about what happened.

Knuckles softly asks, "Where… where are we?"

Unknown to Knuckles and Eve, the previous Guardians before Knuckles are standing behind the three, even the echidna pretending to be Tobor.

Not long ago, Knuckles, Eve, and Jazz entered a secret area after the ship they were in crashed into the snow after a lightning bolt hit it. Soon, the Guardians of the Island see the three young teenagers in the room.

"This isn't good. Knuckles isn't ready for Haven. And now someone else is with him," Thunderhawk says.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who's to say our way has been the right way all along?" Sabre says.

"You would question our customs and traditions, Sabre? Our system has worked for over four centuries. We should send them back before they come to their senses," Sojourner says.

However, Spectre says, "Sabre is correct. Fate has taken a hand in the matter, signaling the time has come for us to reevaluate our priorities. I am concerned about the girl, though. Even though it is proven she is part of the different branch of our family history, she shouldn't be here."

"But Eve has been here before when she and Sonic saved Queen Alicia," Sabre says.

'Tobor' thinks to himself, "This is worse than a disaster. All the decades of planning and preparations wiped out in an instant once one of them opened their mouths. I've got to do something… but What?!"

Knuckles turns to Eve, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I still feel dizzy," Eve says, holding her head.

Knuckles stands up and holds on to Eve.

Eve then turns around, "I don't think we're the only ones."

"Seems that your suspicions are right," Sabre says, walking up to the two.

Eve and Knuckles turn their heads to see the Echidna to walk up to them.

"Have we met? You seem vaguely familiar," Knuckles replies confused.

"I should hope so, son! I'm your grandfather, Sabre," Sabre introduces.

Then introduces the others, "And these gentlemen are also your grandfather. Although many generations removed…."

Thee turns to the purple Echidna, This is Thunderhawk…"

Then to the red echidna with the green vest, "next to him is Sojourner…"

Next is the black cloaked echidna, "Follow by Spectre…"

"And last but not least, Tobor," Sabre concludes, seeing the dark red echidna.

Knuckles and Eve turn their heads to see the guy he's calling 'Tobor.'

'Tobor' walks over and says, "Please to meet you, grandson."

"I'm sure. And this is Eve and her Chao friend, Jazz" Knuckles says.

"It's nice to meet you," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

'Tobor' notices something off, "Are you okay? You look a bit dazed."

"Yeah. Eve and I were with Julie-Su and Remington in an airship and got hit by a lighting bolt that caused the ship to crash. I think Eve took a hard blow to the head," Knuckles says.

Eve smiles, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I see," 'Tobor says.

Then turns to Knuckles, "You still look a bit woozy, son. Why don't I take you down to Sick Bay and have you checked out?"

"But I…" Knuckles says.

But Sabre says, "Go with Tobor, Knuckles. There's plenty of time to talk later."

"This way, please," 'Tobor' says, escorting Eve and Knuckles to the Sick Bay.

Knuckles and Eve follow Tobor with Jazz flying beside them.

Knuckles thinks, "This is unreal. I'm walking lockstep with a Dark Legionnaire who is also Eve's grandfather. Does anyone else even have a clue?"

"It's surprising. I can't believe I'm walking with my grandfather. Still, how could Locke and the others aren't aware of who he is. Then again, from what my father and Knuckles' mother explained, he managed to hide his identity for decades and had everyone fooled," Eve thinks.

'Tobor' says, "Down this corridor."

Knuckles thinks, "And if they do… where does that leave me?"

"Thank you," Eve says.

'Tobor' walks into a room and says, "In here. We'll take good care of you."

"I'll bet," Knuckles thinks.

Knuckles and Eve walk into the room to see two medical beds. There are furniture that are possibly full of medical equipment. There's a small desk between the beds with sheets and a pillow on each one. 'Tobor' takes Eve's hand and escorts her to the bed and has her sit down.

"There. I'll fix the injury you have on your head," 'Tobor' says.

"Um, thank you," Eve says.

'Tobor' then leaves the room to get a few things.

Knuckles and Eve turn to each other with confused expressions.

"Knuckles, what do you think about this 'Tobor'? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eve questions.

"It is him. I think this guy is Moritori Rex," Knuckles says.

Eve sighs, "My grandfather."

Then Eve asks, "Knuckles, do you think your um… do you think they're…"

"Not aware of who he truly is. I've been asking myself that since I got here," Knuckles says.

"I'm having trouble telling if they know that he isn't Tobor. We ran into the real Tobor back in Echidnaopolis. If he is Moritori Rex, how are we going to prove it?" Eve replies.

"Chao?" Jazz replies.

"Unless he tries something that will think otherwise, there's no way for us to confront him, especially with the other Guardians," Knuckles says.

"I'm surprised you don't know about this," Eve says.

Knuckles sighs, "This is one of the information that dad had to keep when I get older."

Just then, 'Tobor' walks into the room holding a tray that has two glasses of water and some berries in a bowl. There are also some bandage wraps and other medical gear for her head. He walks to the desk and places the tray down.

"Here you go. I brought you some snacks and drinks," 'Tobor' says.

Then turns to Eve, "I'll fix that head of yours."

"Thank you," Eve says.

Tobor then begins to check on the damages Eve has on her head.

"Why is Tobor being extra nice to Eve? And why did he bring us food and drinks? He must have put something in them to let our guard down," Knuckles thinks.

Knuckles then takes his cup and pretends to drink the water. While 'Tobor' is tending to Eve. Knuckles pour the water in a flowerpot. Knuckles turns to see 'Tobor' has finished mending Eve's head.

"There. Luckily you didn't suffer any harmful damage, but you did receive a slight concussion" 'Tobor' says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Jazz happily smiles, "Chao Chao."

"We're glad that you're okay," Knuckles says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

"Yeah. Still. We need to get the others. They're still inside the ship," Eve says.

"You're right. You stay and rest, I'll go see if I can see the damages of the ship," Knuckles says, leaving the room.

'Tobor' follows, "I'll go with you."

Knuckles and 'Tobor' leave the room to walk down the hall. Unknown to Knuckles, 'Tobor' brings out an injection that is full of some strange yellow liquid. He plans to use it on Knuckles to silence him.

Meanwhile, Locke is flying on his airship to find Knuckles and the others. After receiving the message from Sabre and 'Tobor' Locke decides to check out the ship for himself. When he arrives in the area, Locke looks down to see the airship and lands it on the ground. He walks inside to see Julie-Su, Sonic, and Tails unconscious on the ground. He is shocked to see Lara-Le is in the ship all over and Remington is unconscious on the driver seat.

Locke kneels down to Lara and softly shakes her, "Lara… Lara can you?"

Soon Lara begins to wake up, "Who… what?"

Lara wakes up and becomes surprised, "Locke?! What… what happened?"

"You tell me," Locke says.

Soon, Julie-Su, Remington, Sonic, and Tails begin to wake up as well.

"My head," Tails says, rubbing her head.

"This really hurts," Julie-Su replies.

Then asks, "Knuckles? Eve? Where are they?"

Remington gains his focus to notice Locke in the room, "Locke?! What are you doing here?!"

"That is something I should ask," Locke says.

"We received some strange signal coming from where, so we came here when it first appeared. I asked Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Eve, and Julie-Su to come with also got word from the Chaotix that Dr. Eggman is on the island. Remington says.

Lara-Le notices, "Knuckles? Where is he?"

"Eve's gone too," Sonic adds.

"So is Jazz," Tails adds.

"Hmm, I didn't see them when I got here, but I think I know where they went if they wondered out in the snow," Locke says.

"Where?" Julie-Su asks.

"Follow me," Locke says.

Julie-Su and the others leave the ship and begin to walk through the snow. Just then, Locke walks through something and disappears. Julie-Su bravely walks next along with Remington. Lara-Le, Sonic, and Tails, follow after them. Soon, everyone disappears to who knows where.

In the Sick Bay, Eve still can't stop thinking about 'Tobor' and his identity. Jazz sits next to Eve holding a sad look on her face.

"What are we gonna do? I feel that we need to do something, but what," Eve says.

"Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"Thank you Jazz. I think it will be a good idea to talk to Knuckles and see if…" Suddenly, Eve is cut off by a strange bang.

Eve and Jazz look outside of the room and become shocked to see what is going on. She sees 'Tobor' grabs Knuckles and is holding an injection on the other.

'Tober' says, "Now don't you worry one bit, you dear boy. The doctor will take good care of you."

Knuckles grabs the wrist where the injection is, "Ugh! I think… I'll…"

Then kicks him on the head, "Take a pass."

'Tobor' lands on the ground and begins to sit on the ground to feel the pain.

"That's quite some bedside manner you got there, Moritori," Knuckles says.

The echidna lunges at Knuckles in rage, "Argh! You'll go to your grave first, you self centered brat!"

Knuckles then punches him in the face and has him thrown into the medical. Moritori gets up and angrily glares at Knuckles.

"Get up!" Knuckles demands.

"How pathetic! All your power and all you can do is resort to your fist!" Moritori angrily says.

"So be it! I on the other hand… have no qualms, whatsoever, using everything at my disposal…" He adds, touching his special optic.

He presses the button as he says, "Including my multi-functional optic system!"

He then fires it up the ceiling and the debris begins to fall. Before one can hit Knuckles, Eve speeds out of the room, grabs Knuckles, and zips away. Moritori looks around so see Knuckles is gone.

Then hears him say, "You were saying?"

Meanwhile, Locke leads the other to a large area of Haven.

Locke says, "Welcome to Haven everyone."

"Wow! This place is impressive," Julie-Su says.

"I wonder if Knuckles and Eve are around here," Remington says.

"They have to be here, why else will they disappear," Sonic says.

Suddenly a large beacon begins beeping.

Locke quickly says, "The emergency beacon."

"Now that sounds like trouble," Remington says.

Lara-Le says, "We better go find out what's going on. Knuckles could be in trouble."

"I'm sure Knuckles and Eve can handle themselves," Julie-Su says.

Back in the hall, Moritori is searching for Knuckles.

He then hears Knuckles's voice, "It's useless to hide, Moritori! Your game is over!"

"We'll see about that!" Moritori says.

Then fires his multi function optic all over the place, "I'll take this whole place down before I surrender to the likes of you!"

Moritori continues to fire. At the same time, Locke, Lara-Le, Julie-Su, and Remington hurry inside.

Locke shouts, "Look out!"

Everyone moves out of the way as the blast hits the ceiling.

"What was that?!" Remington exclaims.

"It came from down the hall," Tails says.

"Let's go," Sonic says, getting up and speeds off.

The next moment, Knuckles appears with Archimedes on his shoulder.

Then smacks Moritori, "Who said I was giving you a choice?"

Then the echidna falls to the ground.

Suddenly, they hear the alarm going off.

Knuckles turns, "Hey!"

"Don't even think, just," Archimedes says.

Knuckles hurries out of the room and meets up with Eve and Jazz.

"Wait a minute! Why couldn't you have teleported us to safety, instead?" Knuckles asks.

"I wanted to see if you still had some team spirit," Archimedes says.

"But where did that alarm come from?" Eve asks.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

"I don't know, but thanks for the save there," Knuckles says.

"You're welcome, but you should also thank Archimedes for finding us. But are you alright?" Eve says.

"I'm fine. Moritori attacked me. Seems that he knows that we know his little secret," Knuckles says.

In the monitor room, Sabre and the other guardian see everything, including Moritori's attack on Knuckles.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when one of our own turned against us," Sabre says, shocked.

Spectre says, "I suspect there's more to this than meets the eye, Sabre. Now that Tobor is isolated, let's check to make certain no further harm was done."

Knuckles and Eve turn down the hall to see Locke and the others.

"Mom," Knuckles says, surprised.

"Sonic. Tails. You're okay," Eve says.

"Yeah. Locke found us and we found out you two disappeared so he brought us here," Sonic says.

"What happened?" Tails asks.

"A bit of a long story. We kind of got ourselves into some odd mess," Eve says.

"You can say that again. The Dark Legion makes me grind my teeth every time," Knuckles says.

"The Dark Legion?" Locke asks, shocked.

Then someone says, "Do you mean to say Tobor has turned traitor?"

Everyone turns to see Sabre and the other guardians heading towards them.

Knuckles then asks, "how do we know you guys aren't pals with this phony?"

"Phony?" Sabre says.

Eve quickly says, "Knuckles, I don't think they're aware of this."

"Aware of what?" Sojourner asks.

"Well, um you see. It's kind of hard to explain…" Eve says concern.

"We found Moritori Rex, Su," Knuckles says.

Hearing the name Julie-Su asks, surprised, "Wait, you found him?!"

"More like he found us along with the rest of Knuckles' grandfathers," Eve says.

Sabre turns to Spectre, "Open the barrier, Spectre! We need to get to the bottom of this!"

Spectre walks to the control and presses the button to allow the barrier to be open. However, no one is there. Nothing except some strange writing on the wall.

"He's gone!" Spectre says.

"What's that on the wall?" Knuckle asks.

Eve reads the word, "Shinginta?"

"What does that mean?" Tails asks.

"It's an expression from one of the early Echidna dialects. He promises we will all make friends with death," Spectre says.

"That sounds harsh," Julie-Su says.

"Very harsh," Sonic comments.

Thunderhawk walks over to Knuckles and Eve, "You kids have a lot of explaining to do."

Jazz then flies over to notice something on the ground. She sees a small black box with a note on it. Then flies to towards Eve.

"Hey Jazz, what's that?" Eve asks.

Jazz passes the small box to Eve.

Knuckles looks at it, "What's that?"

"I don't know. Jazz just found it," Eve says.

"There's a note along with it," Julie-Su says.

Eve takes the paper and reads it, "It says to Eve from your grandfather. I hope to see you again soon."

Eve then opens the box and is interested to see what's inside. She sees red ribbons inside.

"Hmm, what are these?" Eve asks.

"Hmm, they look like those ribbons my mother wears. They're used for dreadlocks," Knuckles says.

"Look at the bright side, at least Eve has two dreadlocks on," Julie-Su says.

"Yes," Eve says, sounding sad.

"That's interesting in all, but we kind of like an explanation as to why Tobor attacked you like that and what the Dark Legion has anything to do with it," Sabre asks.

Eve sadly sighs and answers, "Because… His real name is Moritori Rex who was a Dark Legionnaire Grandmaster and my grandfather."

"What?" Sabre asks confused.

Then Knuckles says, "It's true. We met the real Tobor and he told us everything about his father mistaken Moritori for him. And we also got confidential info from Kragok that Moritori's plan was to infiltrate the Guardians from within disguised as Tobor. And from what Kragok told us, he was looking for Eve's father who is really his son."

Locke and the other guardians are shocked to hear this.

Lara-Le walks over and says, "I'm afraid it's true Locke. We didn't say much because we have no clue where Moritori Rex is at the time and with the real Tobor not around, so there's no way to prove it."

"The way he attacked Knuckles seems to be proof enough," Sojourner says.

Locke sighs and says, "I think you all better tell us the whole story."

"Right," Knuckles says.

Knuckles, Locke and the other guardians walk down the hall with Sonic and the others. Lara-Le notices Eve is still looking at the present and feeling sad.

Lara-Le asks, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I… I really hope I can get to know him better, and about my dad," Eve sadly says.

Lara-Le softly smiles, "I'm sure you'll see him again. Come on, let's join with the others."

"Okay," Eve says.

Jazz lands on Eve's head, "Chao.

She Lara-Le walks down the hall to join Knuckles and the others so they can testify. One thing for sure, things are getting tense for the Guardians, and might be for Echidnaopolis.


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30: The Phantom Ruby Part 1

Somewhere in the jungle area of Angel Island, Dr. Eggman is watching his two digging robots digging deep into the earth. Dr. Eggman types on his computer and on the computer shows the underground where the digger moles are digging. Then it shows the reading that the robots are finding underground.

"Ahh… the readings are much stronger here. If I'm correct, I should be able to find more data or maybe even…" Dr. Eggman says, but stops to hear beeping sound.

Dr. Eggman looks at his computer to see it beeping and show strong energy readings. Eggman chuckles with a sinister smile.

Then he says, "Yes… I've finally found it."

One of his robots brings out a crane and places it underground. Then it lifts back up to reveal a strange looking gem. The gem is shaped like an icosahedron that has curved up points. The stone is a magenta color with black ripple pattern along the surface.

"At last, I have found a stone that has the same energy as the Chaos Emerald and the key to putting an end to Sonic and Eve once and for all… the Phantom Ruby," Eggman says.

Meanwhile, in Haven, Knuckles and Eve explain to Locke and the other guardians about Moritori Rex's true identity and their reason for coming here. Locke and the guardians find the news to be shocking.

"I must admit, I find this shocking. To think there's a Dark Legionnaire right under our noses," Locke says.

"It's shocking to us when the real Tobor told us his story. However, he's dealing with Kragok in Twilight Zone," Knuckles says.

"And with him having infiltrated you for all these decades, he has a pretty idea of how this place is run. He can easily have the Dark Legion launch an attack," Eve says.

"I believe you're right. This is just the thing they do," Locke replies.

"Must admit sis, you got some guts facing Kragok," Sonic says.

"That is true, but still…" Eve says.

She sighs and says, "It feels that every time I'm learning more about my family's history, especially from my dad's."

"Seems understandable, giving how your parent's couldn't tell you when you were younger," Sojourner says.

"Yeah. But now that the Dark Legion knows I'm part of Dimitri's bloodline, they'll stop at nothing until I join them," Eve says.

"You mean when Black Doom and the Black Arms want you and Shadow to join them because you're related by blood?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. But what they're doing seems to be worse," Eve says.

"That will not happen," Knuckles says, slamming his fist on the tale.

Julie-Su says, "That won't be easy. The Dark Legion are persistent. For now, let's focus on what Dr. Eggman is up to."

"You're right, Dr. Eggman is still on the island somewhere," Tails says.

"Yes, and he appears to be searching for something," Sabre says.

"What do you mean?" Eve asks.

Thunderhawk says, "We've been monitoring Dr. Eggman for two days now and he appears to be using some robots to dig around the island. He seems to be searching for something."

"He's looking for something. Now that sounds like trouble," Sonic says.

"If Dr. Eggman is searching for something then it must have a purpose to whatever he's planning," Eve says.

"You're right. Knowing Eggman, he had to be sure no one was around to see him, Question is: Where is the Egghead now?" Sonic adds.

Eve turns to Thunderhawk, "Thunderhawk, you said that you've been monitoring Dr. Eggman. Do you think you can figure out where he is now?"

"Hmm, we'll see what we can do," Thunderhawk says.

Locke and Thunderhawk walk to the monitors and type in the coordinates. Knuckles, Sonic, Eve, and Tails look at the screen to see the jungle area of the island. Soon, they see Dr. Eggman on the screen. They also see robots digging into the ground. Then a crane raises some kind of strange magenta colors stone.

"There he is. He is digging for something," Eve says.

"But what's that the robot is holding?" Sonic asks.

"Some kind of stone?" Knuckles says, confused.

"All this trouble for a rock?" Sonic says, confused.

Eve turns to Sonic, "I don't think that stone is an ordinary one. What if that's the one that gives off the strange readings."

"I'm willing to bet it is. Question is: Why is Dr. Eggman searching for that particular stone?" Remington replies.

"Our only option is to go to the Jungle Zone of the Island and find out for ourselves," Eve says.

"Then let's go stop Dr. Eggman and whatever he's cooking up," Sonic says.

He then begins to head off to the airship, but Eve says, "Hold on Sonic!"

Suddenly, Sonic stops and speeds back to Eve, "What is it, sis? We got Dr. Eggman and his annoying robots to stop."

"I know, but what about Haven. We need to take precautions here as well," Eve says.

"She's right. The Dark Legion could attack this place while we're gone and we still need to find Moritori Rex," Knuckles says.

"How do we plan on finding him around Angel Island when he knows we're on to him?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic right. For all we know, he could have joined up with the Dark Legion by now," Tails says.

"There's two major problems we need to deal with and it seems that any one of those problems can be severe if they're not taken care of," Remington says.

"Then our best bet is to split up the ground. Sonic, Tails, and I can take Care of Eggman. Locke and the Guardians can stay here and put high security in Haven in case any of the Legion comes. Lara-Le, Remington, you two should stay here and help Locke. Knuckles, Julie-Su, you're with is to stop Dr. Eggman," Eve says.

"Seems fair," Remington says.

Sonic laughs, "Way to take charge sis."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies with a smile.

"Thanks," Eve says.

At the hanger, Sonic, Eve, Tails, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Jazz gather at the airship and are ready to take off.

Lara-Le waves goodbye, "Bye, make sure you're safe."

"We will," Julie-Su says.

Knuckles says, "Alright, we're ready to take off."

Tails sits at the driver seat and starts the engine. Then the airship flies right out of Haven and through the blizzard. Locke then turns to the guardians, Lara-Le, and Remington.

"I guess we should get working on the security system," Locke says.

The previous guardians nod their heads and head off to take care of the situation at hand. Locke, Lara-Le, and Remington follow them to Haven.

Lara-Le asks, "Locke, do you think Moritori Rex will hurt Eve."

"Judging by the present, I highly doubt it," Locke says.

"I have to agree. It seems that Moritori Rex seems to know something about her and that would explain why he asked about her from time to time," Locke says.

"What?" Lara-Le asks.

Locke sighs, "I didn't want to say it in front of Eve, but when I thought Moritori was Tobor, he kept asking about Eve. He can tell she is a hedgehog because of her long quills on the back of her head and two quills on her back, but also noticed dreadlocks Eve close to her face."

"Seems that there's more huh?" Lara-Le replies.

Locke nods his head, "Yes. I'll explain it to you when we begin construction. It's a rather long story."

On the airship, Eve looks at the small present she has received from her grandfather from her father's side of the family. Eve touches the quills from the back of her head and then touches the two dreadlocks on both sides of her head.

Knuckles sits next to Eve and asks, "You okay there?"

"I'm okay, just thinking," Eve says.

"Thinking about what happened in Haven?" Knuckles asks.

Eve sighs, "It's more than that. Do you think I'm weird?"

"Why'd you think that?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic sighs, "You haven't been worried about your uh, appearance in years."

"Huh?" Knuckles says, confused.

Before Sonic can speak, Eve says, "I'll tell him Sonic."

Then turns to Knuckles, "I guess I sometimes feel a bit… different, and not just because of my powers. I have quills on the back of my head and on my back that I got from my mom, but I have two dreadlocks from my dad, not to mention the Chaos Control from the Black Arms."

Eve then sighs, "I sometimes feel so different. And now remember who I am and who D.N.A I have. I… I feel more different."

"I kind of understand, but that's all part of what makes you who you are. You have traits of both your parents and well, the Black Arms, so you have to look different in your way," Eve says.

"I see what you man. I remember that Shadow has my mom's hedgehog appearance, and our mom's eyes. I think he has dad's stripes. However, he also has sharp claws from Black Doom, apparently," Eve says.

"Claws?" Knuckles says, confused.

Eve rolls her eyes, and says, "Well, one of us has to have physical traits of Black Arms."

"Make sense," Sonic says.

Tails says, "We're closing in on the Jungle Zone."

"And that where we'll find Dr. Eggman," Julie-Su says.

"Let's hope we know what he's doing before he does something else crazy," Eve says.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "What else is new?"

Tails continues to fly the plane through the jungles of the Jungle Zone of the island. The group hope they can figure out what he's up too and what they need to do to stop him.

Time has gone by and Tails land the plane in the clearing of the Jungle Zone of the Island. Everyone is outside the ship and looking around to see the deep jungle area of the Island. Tails holds out a small yellow computer pad that has two antennas on it.

"Yo Tails, how is your device coming?" Sonic asks.

"It's coming clear. This strange energy is nothing I've ever seen," Tails says.

"I have to wonder why Eggman would go through the trouble for a rock," Eve replies.

"We need to find Eggman and see if that stone and the strange energy is connected to what plot he got in mind," Sonic says.

"And wreck that plan," Eve adds.

Knuckles says, "That seems how we're all spending our time these days."

The group begins to walk through the trees, bushes, and vines in the area. They walk down a path to see the plant life surrounding the area. Since Knuckles knows almost every inch of the island, he knows safe paths to get where they need to go.

Sonic says, "It's good that you're here Knuckles. I think we would get lost in this thick jungle."

"Yeah. The Jungle Zone is a very thick area. It will be hard to find your way around without someone to help out. Luckily, we have someone else who is willing to help us," Knuckles says.

"Who's that?" Tails asks.

"Other here mate," A voice calls out.

Sonic, Eve, and the others look down to see a fire ant on the ground, and is actually a friend of theirs, Archimedes the Fire ant.

"Hi Archimedes, it's good to see you again," Eve says.

"Glad to see you mate," Archimedes says.

Knuckles lowers his hand down and Archimedes hop on it. He echidna then lifts his hand up and the fire ant hopes on Knuckles' shoulder.

"What are you doing around here?" Archimedes asks.

"Archimedes, Dr. Eggman is here on the island and he's supposed to be around here somewhere. Do you know where he is right now?" Julie-Su says.

"Dr. Eggman? I just saw him not long ago. He was digging a magenta gem of something. I got a bad feeling from it, so I came to find you," Archimedes says.

"Is Eggman still around? We think he's responsible for the strange energy wave Angel Island is experiencing," Tails asks.

"He's right over there," Archimedes answers, pointing to the bushes.

The group secretly walk towards the bushes and Knuckles gently move them out of the way. When they look through the bushes, they see Dr. Eggman holding the strange magenta stone in his hand and he is accompanied by six robots. The first one is Metal Sonic. The there is a blue robot that looks like a police car, a green one wearing a cape and hold shurikens, an orange one that wears a orange cape and magician hat, a purple one holing a spike ball on a chain and attached on a stick, and it's riding a badnik. Finally, a red one that has a staff, a red cape, and larger than the rest. Of course, Bokkun is there as well.

Dr. Eggman maniacally laughs and says, "At last, I have found the Phantom Ruby. Of course, it took a little longer than I thought to find it on this island."

Metal Sonic turns to Eggman to make his robot sound.

"Yes. My tracking device has been sending out a lot of weird signals when trying to find the Phantom Ruby underground, but it will be worth it once I take this back to my base," Eggman says.

"What about Sonic and Eve? Not to mention Knuckles? If they find out we're here, our plan will be flat," Bokkun says.

"Like they know I'm on the island anyhow. Once I get the Phantom Ruby in my lair and uncover its secrets. I'll be able to gain the power to manipulate time and space, and I will finally have my Eggman Empire," Eggman says and maniacally laughs that he is going to win this battle as long as he has the ruby.

However, he is unaware that the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix have been listening to the conversation. They all duck behind the bushes to figure out what they need to do.

"So Dr. Eggman is behind the strange readings and he's been using that weird gem," Julie-Su suspects.

However, Eve says, "I think it's this Phantom Ruby Dr. Eggman mentioned. The strange energy must have been the Phantom Ruby when Dr. Eggman was trying to find it."

"I think you're right. We need to get that Phantom Ruby away from him," Sonic says.

Tails says, "If what he's saying is true, he can cause a lot of trouble on the island and on Mobius."

"How are we going to get past Metal Sonic and his new crew of robots?" Julie-Su asks.

Eve thinks as she places her hand under her chin, "Hmm."

She then whispers, "Knuckles, you, Archimedes, Sonic, and I will keep Dr. Eggman distracted while Tails and Archimedes try to get that stone away from Dr. Eggman."

"Great idea. Let's do it, to it!" Sonic says.

Sonic, Eve, and Tails perform their special Freedom Fighter handshake. Eve, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Sonic head off to distract Eggman and his robots. Tails and Archimedes remain hidden.

Eggman turns to his robots, "With the Phantom Ruby, no one will stop me from taking over Mobius and making it my Eggman Empire. I know, I say that everytime, but this time, no one will stop me."

"Who are you calling nothing, Egg breath?!" Sonic's voice calls out.

Eggman turns his head to see the two hedgehog and echidna.

"Drats! Not those meddling Hedgehogs again!" Eggman angrily says.

"That's right. And we brought our friends with us," Eve says with a grin.

"I see you brought the echidna Guardian and his girlfriend. However, there's no way you're going to stop me with my plans to make Mobius my empire," Eggman says.

"We won't let you do such a thing. Your stupid stone is causing strange waves and now it's starting to effect the equipment," Knuckles says.

"Cry me a river, Knuckles. You and your meddling echidna friends won't stop me this time hedgehogs," Eggman says.

"We will after take out Metal sonic and his new friends," Sonic says.

"Yes. Meet the Hard Boiled Heavies. Heavy Gunner, Heavy Shinobi, Heavy Magician, Heavy Rider, and finally their leader, Heavy King. Metal Sonic! Hard Boiled Heavies! Get rid of these intruders!" Eggman commands.

The knight robot known as the Heavy Rider, speed right at Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, and JulieSu. They all move out of the way before they are hit. Sonic then spin dashes the knight robot on the back. Eve senses danger and uses her sword to block metal stars. She looks up to see the green robot, Heavy Shinobi.

Eve holds her sword, "It's a good thing my mother and Espio has been teaching me ninjitsu."

Eve jumps in the air and Egg Shinobi brings out his sword. They both clash their swords with each other. Knuckles jumps out of the way as the orange robot, Egg Magician uses some strange ability to create bombs and throws them. Knuckles hits one of the bombs that sends it flying at the Magician.

Julie-Su and the blue police robot, known as the Heavy Gunner, fire their blasters at each other. Julie-Su quickly runs and dodge away from the robot and fires back.

Eggman sees the two hedgehogs and the two echidnas have their hands full with the Hard Boiled Heavies. He then sees Metal Sonic and Heavy King are the only ones not fighting.

"Metal Sonic! Heavy King! Fight off Sonic and that annoying sister of his," Eggman commands.

Then holds out the Ruby as he evilly smirks, "I got a little Ruby to test out."

Sonic spin dashes at the Heavy Rider and knocks him off his Badnik. Just then, Metal Sonic grabs Sonic and pins him to the tree.

Sonic smirks, "I was wondering when you're going to start fighting."

Metal Sonic makes some strange sounds. Sonic then spins around like a ball and hits Metal Sonic. Eve and Knuckles dodge a blast and look up to see the Heavy King. Knuckles flies up and punches the Heavy King in the face. Then it attacks Knuckles with the blast of his staff. Eve jumps up and uses her sword to attack. Heavy Shinobi throws metal stars at Eve. Eve then uses her Chaos spears to repel the attack. She jumps up and spin dashes the Heavy King.

Julie-Su continues to fire at the Heavy Gunner and the robot does it back. Just then, her blaster stops firing and instead makes clicking sounds.

She looks at her blaster, "I'm out of ammo."

Eggman lifts the Phantom Ruby into the air and suddenly it begins to glow. The bright glow cause the mobians and the robots to stop and turn to see Eggman. The Phantom Ruby glows a magenta color and sends a strange wave across the island.

Soon, Echidnaopolis and Have feel the strange powerful wave. The citizens Echidna, Dingoes, and other Mobians grow concerned. In Haven, Locke and the other Guardians sense something wrong.

Lara-Le asks, "What is it Lock?"

"I'm not sure. I'm getting a bad feeling all of the sudden. And… I think there's something wrong with the Master Emerald. Something's wrong with its power," Locke answers.

Then he narrows his eyes, "It means that some strange energy affected the Master Emerald, and it could lead to disaster if it's not stopped.

Back where the fight has come to a stop, Sonic, Eve, Knuckles and Julie-Su join up together as Tails and Archimedes come together.

"What happened just now?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure. Eggman used that strange ruby and I felt this strange energy," Tails says.

He holds his device and says, "It's going off the charts."

"Eggman, what did you do?" Sonic asks.

"I just simply use the power of the Phantom Ruby," Eggman says.

He then hold the bag that has the Seven Chaos Emeralds, "And it got me this."

Sonic, Eve, and the others gasp in shock.

"He got all the Seven Chaos Emeralds," Sonic says, shocked.

"But that's impossible!" Knuckles eclaims.

Suddenly, they hear a loud rumbling sound. Then Knuckles senses something.

"It's the island. Something's wrong," Knuckles says.

"But how? The Master Emerald is still at the Altar," Julie-Su asks.

Eve turns to see the Heavy King having the Phantom Ruby, "I think it has something to do with the Phantom Ruby."

"I think so too, the Phantom Robot must be having some kind of strange side effect on the Master Emerald. I think… I think it's losing its powers," Knuckles says.

"Losing its power?! How is that possible?" Sonic asks.

Eve takes out her Master Emerald Sword and notices flashing a green aura and it's slowly fading away.

"I think Knuckles' right. Something is wrong with my sword," Eve says.

"I think your sword is starting to lose its power. Since It's connected to the Master Emerald it's having the same effect," Knuckles says.

"I think we better hold on to something," Tails says.

"You're right. I think the island is going to fall," Knuckles adds.

Eggman laughs and says, "Well as much as I like to see you all get crushed, but I have better plans.

Metal Sonic and the Hard Boiled Heavies begin to fly off.

Eggman flies off in his Eggmobile as he says, "Have a nice fall!"

Just then, the island begins to shake and soon it begins to fall to the ground. Luckily, the island is over the ocean so it won't crush any land of anything populated. However, now the Island is again floating on the sea.

Sometime later, Sonic, Eve, and the others hurry to the Master Emerald Altar to see the Chaotix looking confused and the Master Emerald isn't glowing much anymore. The Chaotix turns to see Knuckles and the others hurrying to them,

"Knuckles, guys! Thank goodness you're back!" Vector says.

Charmy flies over in a panic, "It's so weird! The Master Emerald is still here, and yet the Island fell out of the sky."

"It must have been that weird rock Dr. Eggman found," Julie-Su says.

"What rock?" Saffron asks.

"Dr. Eggman has this weird rock called the Phantom Ruby and he somehow is able to use it to collect all the seven Chaos Emeralds," Tails says.

The Chaotix are soon shocked.

"Y-you m-mean, h-he g-g-got all of t-them?" Ray asks.

"And what's more, it somehow affected the Master Emerald's power," Knuckles says in rage.

Eve then brings out her sword, "And my sword since it's connected to the Master Emerald."

"We have to do something. If not, Dr. Eggman will use it to take over Mobius for sure," Sonic says.

"Did you say Phantom Ruby?" A voice asks.

The group turns to see Athair walking towards them.

"Athair, we didn't know you were here," Sonic says.

"Yes. I learned about the situation and I'm afraid it is worse than I feared," Athair says.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asks.

Athair says, "If we don't stop Dr. Eggman from perfecting the Phantom Ruby's power, then space and time might be spinned into Chaos."

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are shocked to hear what Athair is saying and it seems that the time and space of their world might be at stake.


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31: The Phantom Ruby Part 2

In Echidnaopolis Police Station Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, and the others explain to Remington and Locke about the situation Eggman has caused and the Phantom Ruby's affect on the Master Emerald. At the same time, many of the Echidna police force are taking care of the citizens who are a bit shaken up from the strange wave and the Island falling on the sky again.

"I see. So this Phantom Ruby has been the cause of the strange signaling we've been receiving, and for the Island falling out of the sky," Locke says.

"And it's Dr. Eggman's fault for finding it and used it to find the Chaos Emeralds. Now he has all seven of them now," Eve says.

"What are we going to do?" Saffron nervously asks.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Mighty says.

"How. Dr. Eggman has the emeralds and that Phantom Ruby. We need to get rid of it," Eve says.

"But how? Dr. Eggman probably took it to his Base," Charmy asks.

"Well we're going to get the Emeralds and the Phantom Ruby from Dr. Eggman and his Egg robots," Sonic says.

"We need to be careful," Eve says.

"Why do we need to be careful? I'm always careful," Sonic says.

"Because we're going up against some strange gem that seems to alter time and space. He might try to use it on us if we're not careful," Knuckles says.

"You're right. Once false move and Eggman might have used it on us," Julie-Su says.

"Then let's head off to Eggman's lair and get the Phantom Ruby and the Chaos Emerald," Eve says.

"Alright Vector. You, Espio, Charmy, Julie-Su, and Saffron watch the Master Emerald. Mighty, Ray, Sonic, Eve, Tails, and I will go to Eggman's lair," Knuckles says.

"Right," Julie-Su says.

With that, Sonic, Eve, and the others hurry out.

"We'll see you later. Come on, Jazz," Eve says.

Jazz flies after her as she happily says, "Chao."

Jazz lands on Eve's head and Eve closes the door behind her. Vector and the others look at the door.

"Well, that didn't take long for them to go on a mission," Vector says.

"Come on guys, let's go to the altar and watch the Master Emerald," Julie-Su.

Julie-Su and the others walk out of the room as well to watch the Master Emerald.

Remington turns to Locke, "Locke, have you noticed that the Dark Legion has been quiet."

"Yes. They have been quiet lately. We haven't heard from them since what happened with Enerjak. I can't help but feel that they're planning something. And we're all going to be put involved in it," Locke says.

Remington sighs, "Again. When the Dark Legion is quiet, that worries me."

Meanwhile, Dr, Eggman is in his lair as he maniacally laughs. He is standing by a large machine that has the seven Chaos Emeralds inside. The robot is big with two strong arms, and wheels for legs, and it's the shape of Dr. Eggman's head. At the back of the robot there are two rockets attached like a backpack, and the rockets look like they have a lot of power.

"Now that I have the seven Chaos Emerald, I can power up my brand new machine. The Mega Egg Roller," Eggman says, evilly laughs.

Eggman then presses the button so the chair on the Egg Roller will come out through the mouth and place on the ground where Eggman is. Eggman then sits on the chair. Then the robot pulls the chair with Eggman through the map. Soon, Eggman is placed close to where the controls are. Eggman maniacally laughs as he rapidly presses the remotes. The then presses a red button that opens the compartment. Then places the Phantom Ruby inside.

"The Phantom Ruby will act as a conductor for the Chaos Emeralds. With the Phantom Ruby and the chaos Emeralds to power up my new Mega Egg Roller, I will take over Mobius and most of all, get rid of those meddling hedgehogs," Eggman says, and maniacally laughs.

As Eggman laughs and brags, the Hard Boiled Heavies are standing close to see Dr. Eggman laughing and is showing his ego. The Heavy King squints the eyes to see the Phantom Ruby Eggman is placing in the compartment.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off. The light begins to shine red as the voice shouts, "Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruder! Intruder!"

Eggman angrily says, "What!? Don't tell me!"

Eggman presses the button on the robot and on the monitor inside, it shows the Tornado that has Sonic, Eve, and some of their friends on the plane.

Eggman angrily says, "It's Sonic and Eve along with some of their annoying friends."

Eggman evilly grins, "Well, It looks like Eggman has saved me the trouble of flying the Mega Egg Roller to Angel Island."

Eggman commands, "All Badniks! At your station! It's Open Season!"

Then he maniacally laughs.

Sometime later on the Blue Tornado, Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, Tails, Mighty, and Ray are heading off to Dr. Eggman's lair to fight against. They've been flying for some time now. They fly through the clouds and over the ocean blue.

Sonic sighs, "How long will it take for us to get to Eggman's lair?"

"I'm sure we'll be there in no time. Now stop being impatient," Eve says with a grin.

Mighty laughs, "I can picture it being hard from Charmy, not you, Sonic."

Ray giggles too.

"Very funny," Sonic says with his arms crossed.

"Stop whining and lets focus on how to get the Phantom Ruby away from Eggman," Knuckles says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies with a smile.

"Which is zip. We don't know much about the Phantom Ruby and we'll be flying blind if we step in that lair," Eve says.

"What the worst that can happen," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud booming sound. They turn forward to see what looks like a cannon flying at them.

Ray screams, "L-Look out!"

Tails then turns the wheel on his plane and the plane turns to the left side before the cannon ball can hit the wing. Tails then turns the wheel again and allow the Plane to stand still.

"What in the world was that?" Mighty asks.

"Someone's firing at us!" Sonic says.

Tails shouts, "Hold on!"

Suddenly, three more banging sounds appear and cannon balls begin to fly at them. Sonic, Eve, and the others hold on to the wings and to their seat. Tails turns the wheel so the plane will turn left and right to avoid the wings having collision with the wings.

"Who's firing at us?!" Knuckles shouts in anger.

Eve looks out and points out, "That's who!"

Sonic and the others look down to see the Eggman's lair down below. They hear more banging and cannon balls, and now: missiles, lasers, and other weapons are flying at them.

"Uh… n-now this c-c-could be a p-p-problem," Ray nervously says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz worriedly replies.

Eve presents her hands forward and shouts, "Chaos Bubble!"

Just then, a large bubble appears in front of the Blue Tornado and the missiles smack into it and they explode.

"Thanks Eve," Tails says.

"Don't thank me yet," Eve says.

She then uses her Chaos Energy to create a bow. Then creates an arrow as she points her target towards Dr. Eggman's lab and aims at one of the launchers.

Eve then shouts, "Chaos Arrow!"

Then fires the arrow down at the missile launcher. The arrow hits the launcher and it explodes. However, more of them begin to fire and Tails does his pest for the plane to dodge the attack.

"There's so many of them!" Tails says.

Sonic says, "We need to do something before we're sitting ducks."

Just then, the roof of Dr. Eggman's lair begins to open. Then a giant robot begins to rise up from the opening. Sonic, Eve, and the others are shocked to see the strange robot that has Eggman's appearance, strong arms, wheels, and rockets. Just then, the mouth opens revealing Dr. Eggman maniacally laughs.

He then says, "Hello my little targets!"

"Eggman!" Everyone on the plane exclaims.

"Yeah. I'm glad you decided to arrive instead of me coming all the way to Angel Island to take care of you with my new robot, the Mega Egg Roller!" Eggman announces. Then press the buttons.

He then presses a red button, "See you never!"

Just then, the eyes of the robot begin to glow. Inside of the robot, the Phantom Ruby and the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow bright. Then fire a powerful beam. Before, Tails can do anything, the beam hits the left wing.

Sonic screams, "We've been hit!"

Tails screams, "Hold on!"

The plane begins to get into a bit of a tail spin. Everyone screams as the plane is about ready to crash to the ground.

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix continue to be spun around on the plane because of the lost wing. Tails pull on the lever to help control the pain, but without the wing, they are spinning out of control.

Eve panics, "Tails, we need to stop the plane from spinning."

"I Know!" Tails screams.

Then Sonic says, "I hate to say this, but… Abandon Plane!"

Tails takes off his seatbelt and jumps off the plane. Sonic, Eve and the others also jump off as well. The plane continues to go down into a tailspin until it crashes to the ground and soon explodes. Soon, Eve uses her powers to hold Mighty and herself in the air. Knuckles and Ray glide. Tails uses his twin tails to fly and hold Sonic by his hand. Jazz flies next to Eve to see the loss of the plane.

Tails sighs, "Guess we're going to need a new plane."

"Still, what exactly just hit us?" Mighty asks.

"That was Chaos Energy. I can sense the Chaos Emeralds inside that robot," Knuckles says.

"It looks like we're going to need to get the emeralds and that ruby out if we're going to stop him," Sonic says.

Ray screams, "Look out!"

Tails, Eve, and Knuckles turn their head and fly out of the way as the beam flies at them.

From the machine, Eggman shouts, "Fire!"

Eggman's robot begins to fire missiles and rockets at Sonic and the others. Soon, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix begin to dodge out of their way.

Sonic says, "We need to get close to that machine."

"I got this!" Eve says.

Eve then flies down and brings out her Chaos energy arrow and pulls the string and makes a bow.

Eve shouts, "Chaos Arrow!"

And fires the Chaos Arrow that hits one of the missile launchers of Eggman's robot.

"Nice shot sis!" Sonic says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Sonic then turns to the others, "You need to help me get close to Eggman's robot so I can spin dash it."

"You got it Sonic," Mighty says.

Eve, carrying Mighty, Eve, Knuckles, and Ray fly down to Eggman's base.

Eggman then presses the button, "Hard Boiled Heavies, get rid of those annoying Freedom Fighters and Chaotix!"

The Hard Boiled Heavies fly out of Eggman's lair and begin to attack the group. The Heavy Magician takes off the hat and fires bombs and cards. Eve brings out her sword to slice and dice the cards. Knuckles then punches the bombs and fires them back at the magician. The Heavy Magician then snaps his fingers and the bombs explode when they reach a few yards away from it.

Eve turns her head and dodges metal stars. Jazz then flies down with a scream and smacks her head at the back of the Heavy Shinobi's head. The Heavy Shinobi turns its head to see the Chao. Eve then flies down and kicks the robot in the stomach and falls to the ground.

Eve giggles, "Thanks for the distraction, Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

Eve then uses her powers to place Mighty on the ground. Eve and Jazz land beside him.

Just then, Heavy Gunner flies over them and begins to fire it's missile blaster. Eve, Mighty, and Jazz hurry out of the way. Mighty turns his head to see a giant rock and has an idea. The armadillo grabs hold of the rock and pulls it right out of the ground.

Eve and Jazz find themselves being chased by the Heavy Shinobi. The Heavy Shinobi brings out it's sword and flies down to Eve. Eve quickly turns around as she brings out her sword for both to collide with each other. Eve then jumps back and speed to the Heavy Shinobi. The hedgehog and the robot continue to fight against each other with the swords.

The Heavy Gunner continues to fire it's rockets at Mighty. Mighty dodges by spin dashing across the area. He then jumps in the air and slams his fist at the Gunner. The collision of Mighty's fist causes the Gunner to fall to the ground.

Knuckles soon begins to fight with the Heavy Rider. Knuckles cracks his knuckles and begins to fight against the Rider. Heavy Rider rides on his Badnik and swings his spike ball in the air. The Rider slams the Spike ball to the ground, Knuckles dodges and slams his fist at the Heavy Rider.

Ray flies in the air as the Heavy Magician pulls out bombs, rockets, and cards from his hat and attacks Ray. Ray flies and dodge the attack. As they all fight against four of the Hard Boiled Heavies, Tails flies Sonic and is getting close to the Mega Egg Roller that is still shooting rockets and blasters at them.

Eggman maniacally laughs, "You fools! My Hard Boiled Heavies will soon tire you all out and then I can blast you all to smithereens.

"We don't think so, Eggface!" Someone shouts.

Eggman quickly looks to see Tails and Sonic are flying this way. Eggman then presses the button that allows him to fire missiles, rockets, and cannon balls at Sonic and Tails. Tails fly past many of the weapons that come their way. Soon enough, Sonic and Tails are at a range close enough to perform their next attack.

Sonic turns to Tails, "Alright Tails, you ready?"

"Ready," Tails says with a nod.

Tails manages to get a close range. Tails then spin around at top speed and throws Sonic toward the machine as he performs a spin dash. Sonic then bounces off from rocket to rocket as it flies through. The next moment, Sonic spin dashes through the metal of Eggman's robot and into the control room.

Sonic says, "Hey Eggman, hope you don't mind if I help myself in."

Eggman turns around in anger, "Sonic! How dare you come crashing through my lair unannounced!"

"It's what I do. I always break in and trash your plans. Now, you have something that doesn't belong to you. Hand over the Phantom Rubies and the Chaos Emeralds before I trash another one of your robots to Kingdom Come," Sonic says.

Eggman then brings out a blaster and angrily says, "Not once I blast you to ashes."

Eggman then fires his blaster at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodges as Eggman fires multiple times. Sonic runs across the small room and the blast continues to miss him.

Sonic laughs, "Catch me if you can Eggman."

"You meddling hedgehog!" Eggman angrily says.

Sonic lands on the controls, "Sorry to hit and run, but I got the emeralds to bring back and the Phantom Ruby to take back."

Sonic presses multiple buttons trash the system. Soon, the compartment opens to reveal the Phantom Ruby,

"Well, it looks like score one of the goodbye. See you later," Sonic says.

Sonic then spin dashes through the Mega Egg Roller to the chamber where the Chaos Emeralds are. Sonic snags them and uses them to spin dash out of the Egg Roller. Sonic then lands besides Eve.

"I got the Phantom Ruby and the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic says.

"Great job bro," Eve says.

She then takes out her backpack, "Let's put them in here for safekeeping until we get back to the island."

Sonic puts the Chaos Emeralds in Eve's bag. Before Sonic can put the Phantom Ruby in Eve's bag, something zips past them and the Phantom Ruby is gone.

Sonic asks, "Huh? Where the Ruby go?"

Sonic and Eve turn their heads to see Heavy King, leader the Hard Boiled Heavies is holding the Phantom Ruby in its hand.

Soon enough, the rest of the Hard Boiled Heavies stop fighting. They all soon turn to Heavy King to see it holding the Phantom Ruby in the robotic hand. Soon, Knuckles and the others stop fighting when they stop.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asks.

Ray lands besides Mighty as he asks, "Why did they stop?"

Tails lands beside Sonic, Eve, and Jazz to see the robots stop fighting and turn to see the Heavy King.

"I don't get it. Why did they stop?" Tails asks.

"That robot who I suspect is the leader took the Phantom Ruby from us, but at least we got the Chaos Emeralds," Eve says.

Ray nervously asks, "I-is th-this a-a g-g-good thing or a b-bad th-thing?"

Heavy King raises the Phantom in the air and it begins to glow. The next moment, everyone around the area is being affected by the Phantom Ruby's strange wave energy. The rest of the Hard Boiled Heavies begin to fly towards their leader and join up. The Heavy King then places the Ruby in its chest where its main hard drive is. The next moment, the Phantom Ruby's energy begins to glow through its body with some strange dark red aura. Soon enough, the rest of the gang begin to emit the same aura.

Soon, All the roots begin to combine with each other. One robotic body is being attacked to one arm and leg of the leader. Soon, all five begin to glow and begin to transform. The next moment all the robots begin to transform.

The robots changed into a large silver robot with yellow armor and red armor under it. It has a long silver robotic with yellow circles in the middle. It also has yellow claws and red wrists. It's wearing a large cape, black eyes with red in the middle. On the back, it has a missile blaster, and a spiky ball attached to a chain and that is attached to a pole. It has magenta and red mist with two pink gem legs. Finally, it has a long red cape and it has the Phantom Ruby on top of it's head.

Sonic, Eve, their friends, and even Dr. Eggman is shocked to see the four robots have combined and turned into one giant robot.

The robot says, "I am the Phantom King. And I am your destruction!"


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32: The Phantom Ruby Part 3

Not long ago, the Heavy King took the Phantom Ruby and used its power to combine itself to the rest of the Hard Boiled Heavies. Soon enough, they all transform into a large and powerful robot calling itself the Phantom King. The Phantom King begins out the Gunner's Missile blaster, and fires them at the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix.

Sonic shouts, "Look out!"

Everyone quickly dodges out of the way as the missiles hit the ground. Phantom King uses the Phantom Ruby to create shurikens and kunai. With that, he throws them down at the gang. Eve uses her sword to repel the attacks. The Phantom King then brings out the Spiked ball and swings around the area to attack them. Knuckles is able to use his fist to counter the attack and sends the spike ball back. The Phantom Ruby continues to glow and the robot continues to emit a dark red aura and black electricity begins to flow through its body.

Knuckles says, "That thing is starting to get out of control!"

"And it's about to get worse if we don't do something," Mighty says.

"What can we do Sonic?" Tails asks

"I'm not sure, but we know someone might. I'll be right back," Sonic says.

Sonic the speeds away in a matter of seconds. Then returns with Dr. Eggman in tow.

Eggman angrily says, "Let me go you annoying pin cushion!"

"Not until you tell us how to stop the Phantom King," Sonic sternly says.

Knuckles cracks his knuckles, "Yeah. you're the one who found that stupid ruby and messed up the Master Emerald. Not to mention creating your robot gang and they used the Phantom Ruby to create that!"

"What?! It's not my fault that my robots decide to turn against me and create the Phantom King, or whatever you call it. I was planning on using it to power up my Egg Roller and use the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman angrily says.

Eve grabs Eggman by his shirt, "Something tells me that's not going to happen at this point."

Then begins to rapidly shake Eggman, "I don't suppose you have some kind of off switch or know how to shut down the Ruby's powers."

Then Eve stops shaking him.

"There's no way to turn my robots off unless you break them like you always do," Eggman says, sounded slightly bitter.

Tails asks, "What about the Phantom Ruby? Do you have any idea how to stop its power?"

"After reading the data on the Phantom Ruby and scanning it, the ruby appears to have a strong power that wears off after a while. However, with the robots in control, it's possible to have an unlimited supply of power. I think the only way to stop it is to destroy Ruby itself," Eggman says.

Sonic turns his head to the robot, "That's no problem. All we have to do is blast that Phantom Ruby to pieces."

"B-but h-how?" Ray asks.

Eve then takes the Emeralds out of her backpack, "The Chaos Emeralds. Eggman said that the Phantom Ruby has about the same powers."

"You're right. We can use them to give that combined robot a good beating," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve brings out the Chaos Emerald. Eve is holding the red, yellow, and blue Chaos Emeralds. Sonic holds the white, purple, and green Chaos Emeralds.

Eve says, "Mighty, Tails, and Ray. Stand back. Knuckles, we could use your help with this one."

"Right," Knuckles says.

Knuckles then stands with Sonic and Eve as Mighty, Ray, and Tails stand back. Knuckles and the two hedgehogs then focus their energy and their feelings towards the Chaos Emeralds. Soon, the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow and circle around them. They Chaos Emerald begin to circle around the three and accelerate their speed. Not long, Sonic and Eve fur change into gold while Knuckles' change to pink, all gaining their super forms.

Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles begin to fly in the air to take down the Phantom King.

"Let's try to distract the Phantom King and one of us tries to destroy the Ruby" Knuckles says.

Sonic turns to Eve, "Eve, think you can use one of your Chaos Arrows to strike at the Ruby."

"I'll give it a try," Eve says.

Sonic and Knuckles fly on a head to deal with the Phantom King at the same time, Eve creates a bow with her Chaos Energy. Sonic flies down to the Phantom King and strikes him on the back of the head. The Phantom King turns to see Sonic.

Sonic sticks his tongue and says, "You can't catch me you overgrown bag of bolts."

The Phantom King then takes out the missile blaster and fire missiles at Sonic. Sonic begins to fly around as the rockets follow his tracks. The next moment, Knuckles then punches the robot in the chest.

"If you think missiles are going to take us down. Think again!" Knuckles says, and bangs his head.

The Phantom King then uses the ability of his legs to create bombs in front. Then kicks the bombs at Knuckles. Knuckles begin to fly and dodge the attacks. At the same time, Mighty and the others are watching.

Jazz worriedly says, "Chao Chao."

"I hope Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles are able to beat him," Ray says, worried.

"Don't worry Ray, I know they can beat the Phantom King," Mighty says.

"That is… if the Phantom King already knows how to use the Phantom Ruby against them," Eggman says.

Tails says, "Yeah, and you're the one who found it."

"It's not a good time to be pointing fingers. Who can really say who's at fault for this mess," Eggman comments.

"It's your fault for using the Ruby to take the Chaos Emeralds and try to use it to power your machines,. Not to mention, causing problems for everyone," Mighty sternly says.

"Now's not the time to dwell on the past," Eggman says.

"You're lucky you're the least of our problems at this moment," Ray replies.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies, nodding her head.

Tails says, "The Phantom Ruby is what gives the robot all of its power. If they can destroy it, then the robot will fall apart."

Everyone down below continues to look up to see Knuckles and Sonic fighting against the Phantom King. Sonic spin dashes at the robot and knuckles punches it in the back. Eve then holds out her Chaos Energy bow and creates an arrow on it. She pulls it back and aims it so the arrow is directly at the Phantom Ruby.

She then shouts, "Chaos Arrow!"

Eve then fires her Chaos Arrow and it aims directly toward the Phantom Ruby, a perfect target. Suddenly, the Phantom King turns around and grabs the arrow before it has a chance to strike. Eve gasps in shock to see the Phantom King intervenes with her aim and firing. The Phantom King then crushes the arrow and the Chaos Energy disappeared. The Phantom King then creates large shurikens and kunais. Then throws it at Eve as they enlarge. Eve quickly uses her Chaos Energy to create the Chaos Bubble and repel the attack. The Phantom King then throws the spike ball, missiles, and brings out bombs, knives, and cards from its legs. Then have them thrown directly at Eve all at once. Eve then continues to hold her Chaos Bubble as the attacks make direct contact at Eve's protection bubble.

Sonic panics, "Eve!"

Sonic and Knuckles quickly fly towards Eve in order to save her. Sonic and Knuckles then bashes it on the head, causing the Phantom king to cancel throwing his weapons.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size you overgrown tin can?!" Sonic shouts.

The Phantom King says, "You believe that using your super forms is able to stop me."

"We will stop you Phantom King!" Sonic says.

"And we'll give it everything we got until you're stopped," Knuckles says.

Eve releases herself from her bubble, "And we'll do what we can to save everyone on Mobius, and destroy the Phantom Ruby that is threatening it."

The Phantom King says, "You three think that using the Chaos Emeralds to become these Super Forms are able to stop me."

"We'll see about that," Eve says, and takes out her sword.

With a slash, Eve's sword gains Chaos Energy as well and changes so it will have a golden glow.

The Phantom King then brings out a large shuriken and throws it at Sonic, Knuckles and Eve. Eve then slashes that cuts the shuriken in half.

Eve turns to Sonic and Knuckles, "Ready boys."

"Ready," Sonic.

"Let's take this robot out," Knuckles says.

Song:

Yeah, naked truth lies, only if you realize

With that, Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles fly towards the Phantom King and plan to aim for the Phantom Ruby.

"Guys, distract that robot while I try to get my sword to it," Eve says.

Song:

Appearing in nobody's eyes, till they sterilize

"You got it sis," Sonic says.

Then turns to Knuckles, "Get ready to crush that robot.

Song:

Stop the guerrilla, warfare to keep fair

"You got it Sonic," Knuckles says.

Song:

Bro, change your rage to a smarter greater cause

Sonic and Knuckles fly on ahead with Eve taking the back. Sonic and Knuckles

Song:

You know the stake is high stardom is near

Sonic the flies over and throws Chaos thunder at the robot. Phantom King then brings out the missile launcher and fires missiles at them. Sonic and Knuckles dodge out of its way.

Song:

Those who sympathized you died, killer pass you by

The Phantom King, then throws bombs all over the area and begins to leave smoke.

Sonic says, "I don't think so."

Sonic then begins to spin like a tornado and gets rid of the smoke.

Song:

Do not waste your time In hating flirting guys

The smoke continues to clear out of the way. However, the Phantom King has the spike ball and throws it at Sonic.

Knuckles flies over, "Oh no you don't!"

Knuckles then swings his fist and smacks it right into the spike ball.

Song:

Use your might to AIs to do justice to them all

Sonic stops spinning and asks, "Thanks Knux."

"No problem. Let's continue until Eve in position.

Song:

Now I face out, I hold out

I reach out to the truth of my life

Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away

Sonic and Knuckles begins to charge towards the Phantom King. With that, Knuckles slams his fist right into it, creating a large dent.

Song:

Oh God let me out, can you let me out?

Can you set me free from this dark inner world

Sonic the flies as the Phantom King brings out the Missile blaster. Sonic then spin dashes and has it calls out of its hand.

Song:

Save me now, last beat in the soul

Sonic and Knuckles see the Phantom King is not happy. The Phantom King then begins to fire bombs, cards, and knives at and Knuckles flies over and begins to fight against the attacks.

Meanwhile, Eve is flying high in the air and begins to make her energy flow into her sword.

Song:

Now I face up, I make head

I bleach out cock and bull of this globe

Eve brings out her sword, "Alright. I got this one shot!"

Song:

Thinking and seeking on the whole moment

Now it's on!

Eve then feels the remaining power that the Master Emerald has.

Song:

Oh god it's enough, are you satisfied?

It's already disgusting to dance with your palm

Soon, the Master Emerald Sword glows a gold aura and Eve's fur begins to glow bright as well

Song:

Save me now, last beat in the soul

Soon, Eve's sword begins to enlarge until it's bigger than she is.

Song:

Now I face out, I make head

Eve then says, "Alright. Let's do this."

Song:

I bleach out cock and bull of this globe

Eve then flies down with her Master Emerald Sword with full force and aims right directly on the Phantom Egg's head

Song:

Thinking and seeking on the whole moment

Now it's on!

Seeing her chance, Eve shouts, "Chaos-Calibur!"

Then the sword hits the top of the Phantom Ruby

Song:

Oh God let me out, can you let me out?

The next moment, the Phantom Ruby shatters to pieces and Eve slices right through the machine.

Song:

It's already disgusting to dance with your palm

Save me now, last beat in the soul[

Soon, the robot begins to rattle and shake and smoke begins to come out of it. At the moment, the robot begins to let out explosions. Eggman, Tails, Jazz, Mighty, and Ray watch as the Phantom King is destroyed and never to cause harm to anyone again.

Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles land on the ground as they change back to their normal selves. Eve opens her hand to reveal the broken Phantom Ruby on the palm of her hand. The group turns their heads to see the Phantom King begin to blow up at multiple places as it begins to fall from the sky. Soon, the robot explodes and is destroyed completely.

Sonic sighs, "So we finally did it."

"Yes. We destroyed the Phantom Ruby and the Hard Boiled Heavies," Eve says.

"And another one of Eggman's schemes," Knuckles says.

Ray turns back and notices, "Um, w-where's Eggman?"

Sonic, Eve, and the others look around to see Dr. Eggman is not around.

"Where did he go?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, they hear maniacal laughter and look up to see the mad scientist in the flesh on the Egg Mobile.

Eggman says, "Thank you for stopping my robots! They are starting to get in the way of my plans.

Mighty says, "But you're the one who creates them and allows them to be exposed to the Phantom Ruby's power."

"Yeah," Tails and Eve reply.

"Details details. Now that they're well, out of the way, I can focus on my next plans to take over this planet. The Eggman Empire will be as strong as ever," Eggman says, and laughs some more.

Then he flies the Egg Mobile back to his lair and knows that he has work to fix up. Sonic, Eve, and the others become annoyed.

"That Eggman has a big ego," Eve says.

"And I thought his belly is already big enough," Sonic says, rolling his eyes.

Sometime later, everyone returns to Angel Island where the Master Emerald is. Since the plane is destroyed, Sonic and Eve have to run there. Knuckles with Mighty riding on his back, Tails, and Ray fly in the air. They soon arrive at the Master Emerald as it begins to glow bright again. Knuckles presents his hand to the Master Emerald and senses it's power returning. Eve brings out her sword to see it glowing again. Soon, the Island begins to rumble as it flies back to the sky and out of the water. Angel Island and the Master Emerald are back to their original state.

Knuckles turns to the others and says, "The Master Emerald's power has been restored and the island is back in the sky."

"That because without the Phantom Ruby around the Master Emerald is able to gain back its power and my sword is back to normal," Eve says.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping Eggman learns his lesson about having a rock like that power it up. It made the Hard Boiled Heavies act wacky," Sonic says.

Tails simply says, "I doubt it."

"No kidding. Eggman is never going to learn. I just hope we don't have to deal with that Phantom Ruby again," Eve says.

"Yeah. I hate to think what will happen if someone else got a hold of it," Sonic says.

"We won't know. So far Eggman only found one Phantom Ruby. I'm not sure if Eggman is going to find another one," Knuckles says, and lays his back on the Master Emerald.

Then says, "All we can do is wait until Eggman makes another move."

"Which is going to be soon," Eve says.

"And we'll stop him anyway we can," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Tails says.

Sonic then lays down, "I think it's time for us to relax."

"Yeah. The battle seems to warn me out a little," Eve says, laying down as well.

Tails, and the others begin to relax as well. They have a long day fighting Eggman's robots, his machine, and the Phantom King. Now they can relax for the rest of the time on Angel Island.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, there is a monitor that is showing Eve with Sonic and Knuckles. Watching the monitors is Moritori Rex. A former Dark Legion Grandmasters, Dimitri's descendant, and Eve's grandfather.

"Hmm, so Eve has returned to the island with the blue hedgehog she calls a brother. No matter, soon we will have her and her family with us at the legion," Moritori says.

Just then, Lien-Da walks into the room and says, "Grandfather Rex, everything is set for the first step of the plan."

"Right. Carry on Commissioner," Moritori says.

Then turns his head, "Great Dimitri, we are ready to begin our operation. However, Eve and Sonic returned to the island with the Guardian."

Suddenly, a robotic voice says, "No matter. Once our operation is carried out, we shall reclaim what is rightfully ours."

Just then, a large robotic echidna, "Remember, bring Eve and her family once they're all on the island and be sure to bring Julie-Su as well. Be sure to bring them all alive"

The robot seems to look like an echidna. Only some of his dreadlocks have fur and metal. And has a little organic life on the face and the muscle.

Then says, "They all will soon become part of the legion."

Reach Out to the Truth: Persona 4


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33: Dark Alliance Part 1

One night in Echidnaopolis, all the Mobians who live there are sleeping in their homes for the night. In one of the homes, an echidna couple is fast asleep in their room. Suddenly, the male echidna hears a loud crashing sound that causes him to sit up fast and wake up.

He exclaims, "What in blazes?!"

The male echidna walks down stairs as he ties a wrap around his waist on his robe. He is not pleased with the sudden wake up call.

He opens the door and shouts, "Now see here…"

However, there's no one here.

He walks down the steps and looks around. He finds it confusing that no one is around. He turns one side of the street, but no one is around. He then tries the other side, so far nothing. However, he has no clue that someone is standing behind him. The echidna turns around to see someone, but is hit on the neck by a hand. The next moment, he's knocked out and someone catches him.

Just then, a familiar Dark Legionnaire, Lien-Da, walks over with a smirk in her face, and sees two of the Legionnaire have a hold on him.

Lien-Da chuckles, "Sorry Counselor, but you've been outspoken in your aversion to our technology that we wanted to find out why."

Lien-Da and the Legionnaires walk into the house while the two continue to hold the echidna in their arms. Soon, the Legionnaires begin to trash the house to make it like vandalism.

Lien-Da remarks, "Aha! Wide-screen high definition TV… videophone… closed circuit security monitor system… to say nothing of all the doo-dads and gadgets lying about. Quite a collection such an Avid Technophobe. Why, your average citizen barely has the basics. You think they'll feel sorry for you once they learn the truth?"

Lien-Da then begins to walk out of the building as she says, "Escort the High Councilor back to the centre! Once word of this gets out, we'll soon find out who our true friends and allies are."

He mutters in anger, "This is outrageous! More than likely it's Dingo trash up to no good.

The next day, Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Jazz are walking down the sidewalk with Knuckles and the Chaotix. After their adventure to stop Dr. Eggman, Four of the Freedom Fighters have been spending the night on Angel Island with the Chaotix. Of course, since the plane crashed, they had to stay on the island when it began to float in the area.

"It was nice that your mom let us stay at her place, Knuckles," Eve says.

"Well, you did help me save Angel Island when the Master Emerald lost their powers," Knuckles says.

"I still can't believe there was a strange gem that can mess up the Master Emerald's abilities," Vector says.

"Well, there are so many different gems and stones that have strong ability. Sonia and I have been working on studying some of the stones we have discovered," Eve says.

Sonic says, "Let's forget the rock science stuff and let's go get some lunch."

"It's called Geology. The study of rocks and minerals. In mine and Sonia's case, we're studying the magical rocks, gems, and stones. Like the Chaos Emeralds, the Deep Power Stone, and now the Phantom Ruby," Eve says.

"I see," Sonic says.

"I still don't get how the Phantom Ruby is able to shut down the Master Emerald. I thought it only had to be broken in order for that to happen," Charmy says.

"That's something we haven't figured out," Tails says.

Eve brings out her computer pad and types on it to see the keyboard. On the screen it shows the green Chaos Emerald and the Phantom Ruby.

"Hmm, from what Tails and I understand, the Phantom Ruby and the Chaos Emerald and appears to be as powerful as the Master Emerald. I suspect that when Dr. Eggman activated it, it must have canceled the Master Emerald's power. And yet, somehow, the chaos Emeralds power remains and connects itself to the Phantom Ruby," Eve says.

"That kind of explains a little. I'm glad to know the Phantom Ruby is destroyed," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah. Feeling the energy of the Phantom Ruby is… not normal," Eve says.

Sonic looks around, and says, "Speaking of not normal. Everyone seems to be a little edgy okay."

"Y-yeah. Everyone seems concerned about something," Ray says.

"And the Dingoes appears to be going on strike," Mighty says.

"I know what you mean. The way I hear it, the High Council hasn't lifted a finger to speed along the progress on constructing houses for the Dingoes," Julie-Su says.

"I thought the Dingoes are being aggressive since we got back here," Sonic says.

"But why are they holding a protest now and not before?" Tails asks.

"The elections for the High Council are coming up. Whoever gets voted in could either advance or throw a monkey wrench in the program," Julie-Su says.

"And your average citizen hasn't weighted in an opinion for or against nobody has any clue what the smart course of action is," Knuckles says.

Eve uses her computer pad to bring out a news article that has the picture of an echidna with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue outfit.

"I remember seeing a news report that one of the Candidates named Pravda disappeared last night. According to the article, he's known for being Anti-Tech," Eve says.

"Anti-Tech?" Charmy says confused.

"That just means he's against technology. Even though many Mobians have used technology for years and maybe centuries. Some of the echidna like Pradva don't have a strong passion for technology. Those like the Dark Legon use technology as their way of living. Those like us… we're in between," Eve says.

"You can say that again. Even though we lived in a forest, we do have technology like Nicole and Tails inventions," Sonic says.

"Is there a reason for Pravda's disappearance?" Espio asks.

"His wife isn't talking. Apparently, she's still in shock," Julie-Su says.

"How do you know?" Mighty asks.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me," Julie-Su says.

"The Constable told you, didn't he?" Eve asks.

Julie-Su giggles, "He did."

"Are the EST doing anything to find him?" Saffron asks.

"They're doing their best, especially with the elections coming up," Julie-Su says.

"Well, we can only hope nothing else happens. There's already too many things happening to us on this island as it is," Knuckles says.

"Like the protest?" Sonic suggests.

Eve rolls her eyes with an annoyed look on her face, "Oh brother."

"Let's head to the outskirts of the city. Sonia, Cosmo, and Manic will be meeting us there in the X Tornado," Tails says.

Everyone agrees to the idea and heads toward the outskirts of the city.

Meanwhile, in the secret Centre of the Dark Legion, the two Legionnaires continue to carry the echidna from the night before. He's really Pravda the Councilor that has gone missing, and the Dark Legion is the one who abducted him.

The counselor struggles as he shouts, "Wh-where are you taking me? Haven't you done enough? Let me go! Let me go, I say!"

"Ouiet, you pathetic little worm! You'll do what we tell you when we tell you," Lien-Da scolds in anger.

The Legionnaire continues to drag Pravda into a room close by. Lien-Da is the first to step in. Then the Legionnaires dragging the Councilor into the room.

The Counselor screams, "Ow!"

Then panics, "Can't we discuss this?! I'm sure we can make a deal!"

Suddenly, a sinister robotic voice says, "Deal? Did you say you wish to make a deal?"

Standing out that looks like a chamber is an echidna, but most of his body is robotic. It has wires on his head around his red dreadlocks, and some around his body. The dreadlocks and his muscle seems to be the only thing that isn't robotic.

As he walks out, he says, "That really amuse me to hear you say that, you sanctimonious hypocrite!"

He then walks towards the councilor in anger, "Your family hasn't changed a bit… stir up the crowd to oppose what is rightfully theirs while your kind controls all the fruits of others' labor. Your ancestors never offered me any deal when my brother and I sought to restore our homeland to the motherworld. Almost 400 years ago."

He then makes a smirk on his face and says, "Now it's payback time, and you know what they say about that… it's like an itch only, meaner."

At the outskirts of the city, Sonic, Eve, and the others wait to see the X Tornado landing to the ground. The hood of the seats open to reveal, Sonia, Manic, Cosmo, and surprisingly Shadow and Cloud-Ra are there too.

"Shadow? Dad? I didn't know you were here," Eve says, surprised.

"Shadow had a few days off and we heard about what happened with the Tornado, so we decided to come and pick you up," Cloud-Ra says.

"I'm glad to see you again," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

Shadow walks over, "We're mostly here to pick you up. Nothing more."

"Come on faker, we were thinking of letting us relax here another few days. Plus, there seems to be a problem," Sonic says.

"What kind of problem?" Manic asks.

"The conflict between Echidnas and Dingoes," Knuckles says.

"We'll explain as we walk around town," Eve says.

In the roads of Echindaopolis, many of the cars are in a complete halt. In a white car close to the front, Constable Remington is in the car with one of the officers. Lara-Le who is holding baby Kneecaps and Wynmacher are heading back home after a meeting.

Lara-Le asks, "how much further, Constable? We seem to be taking the long way home."

"Seems we have a crowd up ahead, they'll just step aside once we get closer," Remington says.

However, the officer drives closer as he says, "No they won't! Cripes!"

At front, they see the dingoes holding picket signs and are walking around the road. At the same time, there are Echidnas as well who aren't pleased with the protest.

The officer says, annoyed, "D'ya think they have a permit for this sort of thing sir? We can always bust them if they don't!"

"Keep a lid on it, deputy. I don't wanna blow this out of proportion," Remington says.

At the front of the traffic, the Dingoes continue to protest as they hold signs reading, 'Echidnas Unfair' and 'Dingoes Have Needs.'

One of the dingoes noticed, "Geoff get a gander over there! It's the Jackboots!"

"They won't touch us! Not if they don't want other echidna to feel sympathetic to our cause!"

Remington exists the car holding a megaphone, "Here's hoping I can reason with the cooler heads among that crowd."

Remington holds out the megaphone and calls out, "Attention! If you must protest… Please step aside to allow traffic through!"

Suddenly, a bottle of some kind begins to fly over the air, causing everyone to get confused.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Get back!"

The bottle that is actually full of fire crashes to the ground, causing a powerful flare and a loud bang. Soon, the Dingoes and the Echidnas begin to fight against each other.

"Of all the.." Remington says, annoyed.

Then calls out, "Quick! Patch me in a scrambled hook-up to channel Echo-Delta!"

Meanwhile, in another different part of Echidnaopolis, Sonic, Eve, and the others are walking down the street of the city. Suddenly, they hear a loud bang that cause everyone to come to a halt.

Knuckles asks, "What was that?"

"That sounds like trouble," Vector says.

Espio points front, "It came from down the street."

The group hurries down the street and turns to the right side to see a large fight is breaking out.

"What on Mobius is going on?" Sonia asks.

"Dudes, looks like a major fight is breaking out to me," Manic says.

"I think the Echidnas and the Dingoes' chances of getting along is close to zero," Eve says.

"Think we should do something?" Cosmo asks.

Knuckles hurries over, "I'll handle this."

"I'm coming too," eve says, hurrying after them.

Sonic, Espio, Sonia, Manic, Mighty, and Shadow hurry after them.

Eve says, "Vector, see if you and the others can help any of the injured. We'll deal with the crowd."

"If you say so," Vector says.

"Espio, there's a white car in front. Check to see if anyone in there is okay," Knuckle says.

"Understand," Espio says.

He makes himself invisible and hurries through the crowd without a problem. Knuckles, Sonic, Espio, Mighty, and Shadow hurry to the crowd and stop to see the riot.

"Alright. Sonic, Manic and Mighty will gather the Dingoes in one area while Shadow, Sonia and I deal with the Echidnas," Knuckles says.

"What about me?" Eve asks.

"When we separate them, you use your Chaos Bubble to seal them in," Knuckles says.

Eve nods her head, "Right."

With that, Sonic, Knuckles, and the others device themselves. Sonic uses his speed to knock some of the Dingoes off their feet. Then Mighty along with Manic throw the dingoes into one side of the area. Sonic then spin dashes some of the other Dingoes and cause them to fall in a pile.

On the other side of the crowd, Shadow and Knuckles punch, push, and in Shadow's case, spin dash the echidnas out of the crowd. Sonia then creates a tornado with her body and collides with the echidnas, sending them flying to the other side of the street.

As both groups fight against the protesters and anti-protesters, reappears on top of the car. He walks over to notice Constable Remington holding the megaphone.

"Constable, are you alright?" Espio asks.

"Espio. I didn't know you were here," Remington says.

"We heard the ruckus and decided to see what was happening. Knuckles and the others are dealing with the problem now," Espio says.

Remington looks ahead to see Sonic, Knuckles, and the others separating the Dingoes and Echidnas from each other.

Suddenly a familiar voice asks, "Espio, is that you?"

Espio turns his head to see Lara-Le, holding her baby coming out of the car.

"Lara-Le?" Espio asks, shocked.

Soon enough, they're able to separate the two groups. Sonic and the others quickly move out of the way.

Knuckles shouts, "Eve! Now!"

Eve then uses her Chaos Energy and shouts, "Chaos Bubble!"

Eve then creates bubble barriers around the Echidnas and the Dingoes putting them in different bubbles. The Dingoes and the Echidnas see that they're trapped and are trying to break free. However, Eve's bubbles are too strong to break.

"Good job, Eve. That will keep them from causing trouble," Shadow says.

Eve smiles, "No problem.

"I don't get it. How could things fall apart like this?" Knuckles asks.

Suddenly, someone says, "I was wondering the same thing myself."

Knuckles and the others turn their heads to see a familiar Dingo.

"General Von Stryker? What's he doing here?" Eve says, confused.

Stryker says, "This is pathetic. Have we fallen so far that we are reduced to begging for scraps from Echidna tables?"

"Begging your pardon, general. But I'm not too proud of Echidna behavior either," Knuckles says.

Knuckles walks to the Dingo General, "What you say we have a cooling off period for both sides while we figure out how to resolve the problem.

"So what is the problem?" Shadow sternly asks.

"Too many broken Echidna promises! And I swear, if you and yours don't make good this time, you'll have wished you got rid of us instead," Stryker says, angrily.

Then Stryker walks away as he says, "Make sure hedgehog friends don't keep the Dingoes in that bubble for very long."

Knuckles and the others watch as Stryker leaves the scene.

Cosmo worriedly says, "He's scary."

"Don't worry Cosmo, it's going to be okay," Tails says.

"I don't like his attitude," Julie-Su says.

"I don't think anyone does at this rate," Charmy says.

"Charmy," Vector scolds.

Knuckles groans, "Things can't get any worse."

"Knuckles," A female voice calls out.

Knuckles and the others turn their heads to see Espio with Lara-Le, Wynmacher, and little Kneecaps.

"Hi sweetie," Lara-Le happily says.

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" Knuckles exclaims, shocked.

Meanwhile, in a strange room that looks like a medical room, the abducted Echidna known as Pravda is sleeping on the table and has a strange face mask attached to a tube on his face.

One of the medical echidna says, "The patient is under, doctor. He shouldn't feel a thing."

"He won't even remember being on this table once we're through," The other doctor says, holding a device.

He walks to the patient and says, "Let's make the initial incision into the skull over here."

At the hall, Dimitri and two echidnas are watching the operation being confirmed.

Dimitri thinks, "What a pity it isn't your ancestor lying there in your stead. He is the reason why the project Edmund and I did was shut down. Back then, I wasn't thinking straight and as Enerjak, I was consumed with my own power. My carelessness resulted in my downfall! Not this time, however. This time… vengeance will be mine."

Back at the traffic jam, Eve releases the Dingoes and the Echidna from the bubbles. The Dingoes and the Echidnas decide to leave to avoid any more trouble. After that, Knuckles, and the others move out of the way to clear traffic and allow the cars to come through. Soon, they're talking to Remington, Lara-Le and Wynmacher.

"Are you all alright?" Sonic asks.

"We are. Thanks to you guys," Lara-Le says.

"Glad we can help," Sonia says.

"But mom, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asks.

"We had to attend a meeting and we ran into trouble on our way back home. The Dingo Protesters are starting to get out of hand," Lara-Le says.

Kneecaps reaches his hands to Knuckles, "Na Na. Na Na."

"Looks like he's happy to see his big brother," Lara-Le says.

Knuckles rubs Kneecaps head, "Hey little guy. I'm glad to see you too."

"Na Na. Na Na," Kneecap happily says, holding his hand.

Cosmo walks over, "Aww, he's so cute. He's really your little brother?"

"Yeah. His name is Knecapeon Mace, but we call him Kneecaps for short," Knuckle says.

Comso smiles and says, "Hello Kneecaps/ My name is Cosmo. It's nice to meet you."

Kneecaps smile and reach out to touch the flower buds on Comso's head.

"Awww! That's so cute," Eve says.

"He's adorable," Saffron happily says.

"And a bit playful," Charmy adds.

"Bah bah. Bah bah," Kneecaps happily says.

Soon, everyone begins laughing, all except Shadow. Remington notices Shadow and walks over to him.

He asks, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow answers.

"Okay. Are you related to Eve? You look like her," Remington replies.

"She's my sister, and Cloud-Ra is my father. That is all you need to know," Shadow says.

Remington is a bit surprised to hear Shadow's statement.

Sonic notices and says, "Yeah. I get you. Shadow may look like Eve, but their personalities are different."

"I noticed. I'm guessing that means that he was created by Cloud-Ra along with this Professor Gerald as well," Remington guesses.

"Yeah. Shadow may be serious and well, different from me, but he can be really sweet once you get to know him," Eve says with a smile.

"If you say so," Remington says.

"So Remington, we heard that Councilor Pravda has disappeared, have you found any leads?" Tails asks.

"Afraid not. We searched his home and asked his wife. So far, the house was wrecked and his wife is very spooked," Remington says.

"So you don't have any leads on who could have taken him?" Shadow asks.

"We have not many clues to look on. Word is starting to go around and many echidna believed that the Dingoes have something to do with it," Remington says.

"Something tells me that this isn't just a normal protest," Sonia says.

"I doubt even the Dingoes can pull something like this off," Manic says.

Eve says in concern, "Do you think… the Dark Legion has something to do with it. They're good at covering their tracks."

Knuckles and the others look at Eve with confused expressions.

"You think the Legion has something to do with it. Why do you think that?" Sonic asks.

"I… I don't know. It's… it's just a hunch. Plus, it's possible they're able to pull this off," Eve says.

"That is possible, but there's no telling if they are or not," Vector says.

"Still, that possibility can't be ruled out. Especially since we met Moritori Rex just yesterday," Knuckles says.

"And gave you these ribbons for your dreadlocks," Sonic says.

"Ribbons? What ribbons?" Sonia asks.

"And who is this Moritori?" Vector asks.

"Well. It's back in Lara's house. Long story short, Moritori is actually a Dark Legionnaire who pretended to be a guardian for a long time," Eve says.

Then turns to Shadow, He's actually our grandfather from our father's side. He must have known about our father, you, me, and the rest of our family. And he gave me the ribbons when we uncovered his identity."

"I see. Have you seen him since then?" Shadow asks.

"No. From what Kragok explained, that was his mission. He was to infiltrate the Guardians and destroy them from within, and was trying to find our father. He had hoped that he's still alive. And he must have seen him when he came here and the Dark Legion told him about us and our siblings and our mother," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"I remember you explaining some of the details to me. You said that the Dark Legion wants us to join them because we're part of Dimitri's bloodline," Shadow replies.

"Yes. And I thought the Black Arms wanting us to join them was bad enough," Eve says.

"Either way, we need to keep an eye on them in case they are planning something," Shadow says.

"I agree. The Legion will never give up that easily. I can't help but think they're planning something," Eve says.

"I have to agree. We should keep an eye on this in case they plan something," Sonic says.

"For now, let's get Lara-Le and her family back home," Eve says.

Everyone agrees to the idea and decides to leave the area and head off to figure out what they need to do now. Eve however is still worried about the situation. She can't help but feel something else is going on.

Meanwhile, in a rundown part of the city. Lien-Da and the Legionnaires arrive and look around to see some of the echidnas who live at the old buildings and walking around the city.

Lien-Da says, "Let's demonstrate to everyone what the penalty is for betraying our own kind."

The Legionnaires nod their heads and begin to kick trash can around, smashing windows with objects they can find, and destroy many properties.

Just then one of the echidnas comes over and angrily says, "Hey! We have no quarrel with you! We just want to be left alone!"

Before the echidna can do anything else, two of the Legionnaires grab hold of him as he tries to fight back.

"It would appear the jellyfish has a spine!" Lien-Da sternly says.

She then smirks on her face and says, "Show this toad what happens to those who don't support our side! Beat this miscreant senselessly!"

Meanwhile, one of the Legionnaires is typing in one the computer and checking the monitors.

The legionnaire turns their head and says, "Message received from Kommissar! The insurrection has begun, Lord Dimitri!"

"Excellent!" Dimitri says, and clutches his fist.

Then says, "We'll finally take back what should have been ours all those long years ago! With terror and intimidation as our weapons of choice…"

He then slams his other hand on a small replica of the city, "We shall crush any and all resistance! And then, when the citizenry looks for a savior… we shall give them one."

Just then, someone begins to step through the entry.

"Let's hear it for the people's choice that paragon of virtue. A staunch supporter of the technology now candidate… Pravda," Dimitri adds.

Stepping into the room, the missing echidna, Pravda steps out wearing a blue outfit and blue boots. However, he has three wiring sticking on his right cheek.

Pravda says in a monotone voice, "Hail Dimitri! Immortal Dimitri! He shall ever endure! Energized by the emerald, his power is limitless! First shall Echdinaoplis fall to him. Then Mobius Prime itself! HAIL DIMITRI!"


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34: Dark Alliance Part 2

The next day, a news report appears on the television saying 'Special Bulletin.'

Suddenly, a voice says, "This is an ENN Special Bulletin!"

Suddenly, the TV chances to reveal Pravda sitting behind a desk with a microphone next to him.

He says, "My fellow citizens! As you know, the election season is upon us, and although a large number of you have expressed support for this administration. After much consideration, I have decided not to run for the position of High Councilor ever again! Our society stands at a crossroad, and I believe only new leadership can provide the new ideas necessary to see us through. Therefore, I will announce my recommendation for the candidate to succeed me at a rally in Guardians' Park at noon tomorrow! I look forward to seeing all like-minded fellow citizens come out and show their support! Thank you and goodnight!"

Just then, someone presses the dial and the TV turns off. Turns out, General Stryker and the dingoes are watching.

One of them asks, "What do you think it means, General?"

"Further Echidna treachery, most likely Gerbil. We'll know for certain come tomorrow," Stryker says, still bitter.

Meanwhile, Remington has seen the news as well and turns off the TV with his remote.

He places his hand under his chin and thinks, "Now this was a development I hadn't anticipated. I better schedule extra troops just in case."

In the room of a hotel in Echidaopolis, Eve dresses in one of her other outfits. She's wearing a black no sleeve leather jacket, a red tank top, black pants with stripes on the bottom, her usual shoes, headband, and necklace. Eve looks at herself in the mirror to adjust her headband. She then turns to the small black box on the table. She opens it to reveal the red ribbons Moritori Rex has given her. Eve then takes out the ribbons and place each one on her two dreadlocks. After that, she looks at them with a calm smile on her face.

Eve says, "They actually look very nice. I hope the others think so too."

"Chao," Jazz happily says with a nod.

Sometime later, everyone arrives at Guardians' Park for this special announcement today. There is a big stage that has a microphone, speakers, and a few workers setting it up. They see the Echidnas and many other mobians show up. Even the Dingo protestors are here. They continue to circle around as they hold picket lines. At a different part of the park, Eve with her father, brothers, and cousins, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, and the Chaotix are at the park.

"Wow! There are so many in one place," Cosmo says.

"With elections coming up, all sorts of Mobians show up, especially the Echidnas and the Dingoes. Given that announcement," Cloud-Ra says.

"I'm surprised to hear that Pravda dropped out," Eve says.

"I'm curious about this as well," Knuckles says.

"I'm surprised you're here, Knuckles," Sonic says.

"I'm a Guardian. I go where I'm needed," Knuckles says.

"I don't suppose a little birdie told you to come here?" Espio asks.

Right on cue, Remington arrives at the scene.

"Knuckles. Thank you for coming," Remington says.

"Constable Remington, it's no problem," Knuckles says.

"Not yet. Speaking of which. After this rally is over, I'd appreciate a bit of your time to work out a better system," Remington says.

"What could be easier than leaving word at my mother's place? Anyway, how come you wanted me here and to bring the others?" Knuckles asks.

"I recently had a discussion with High Councilor Pravda about his re-election plans," Remington says.

"What happened?" Were you able to figure out what happened to him?" Eve asks.

"Is it true he's dropping out of the election?" Sonia asks.

"He expressed his desire to keep everything low-key. Since he was facing only a token battle from the leader of the loyal opposition," Remington says.

"So what changed the status Quo?" Knuckles asks.

Remington turns his head, "An excellent question. And I believe our answer is now arriving."

Knuckles and the others turn their heads to see a yellow limo driving here. Coming out are Councilor Pravda and someone else. This echidna is red with strange blue eyes. He has white eyebrows and a beard. He's wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, green pants with a gray belt, and red and blue color shoes. The buckle is attached to a blue and gold scabbard, and has a sword inside with a gold handle. The group watch as Pravada is with this new character.

"Dig these wheels," Manic comments.

"The High Councilor is authorized to use such a vehicle," Sonic says, confused.

"But I thought he's an Anti-Tech?" Eve asks.

"I agree. Don't you find it kinda' strange for someone who renounced technology?" Knuckles asks.

"That's why we have a system to decide such matters," Remington says.

"Those that have got to make the rules, eh, Constable?" Julie-Su asks, but he doesn't respond.

Vector notices, "Say. Who's that dude trailin' after Councilor Pravda anyway."

Soon, they see Pravda and the other echidna walking on the stage.

"I'm getting some bad feelings, Constable. What's the scoop on Pravda's shadow?" Knuckles replies.

"That's just it! I've never seen that official before," Remington says.

"I sense something off about that guy. Plus, I'm thinking something up with the Councilor. He seems… dazed," Eve says.

"Let's keep an eye out and see what happens," Sonic says.

"We're about to find out. The announcement is starting," Sonia says.

Just then, Pravda announces, "My fellow citizens, I have asked you here today because I believe we stand on the threshold of a new era. An era which requires the leadership of someone more adaptive to the changing times! Ladies and Gentlemen… I present to you… our new High Councilor, Benedict!"

The new echidna gets in front of the stage and the echidnas begin to clap and cheer for him.

"Thank you. Thank you," Benedict says.

He shows a smirk on his face and says, "My friends. Centuries ago, our forefathers were confronted with the threat of Annihilation from the Heavens above! They did not panic, nor did they abandon hope! Instead, they utilized state-of-the art technology they themselves created and developed. A product of their extraordinary intelligence. In saving themselves, the Floating Island became a reality."

Hearing the announcement cause the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, Cloud-Ra, and Remington to become confused.

Benedict continues, "But when the means to restore our home to the mother planet was submitted for consideration. It was at that moment a select few made their agenda to Condemn the majority to the Dark Ages! Having rendered a decision… they took it upon themselves to take action. Expressly forbidding a fellow echidna from showing us the path to salvation. And then, they had the absolute temerity to turn his brother against him."

Hearing the speech makes the Mobians, especially the echidnas confused. Suddenly, Dark Legionnaires begin to come forward holding guns and coming this way.

Yet he continues, "Well, I say to you upon this very day. After so many generations of maintaining the status quo."

Seeing the Dark Legionnaires cause the Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix to be in shock.

"Tonight, you will be given a choice! Your first real choice in ages! Between burning your heads in the sand and listening to the lies of the old, corrupt regime… or embracing our common heritage and utilizing the technology we ourselves created! I therefore say to you…" Benedict says.

He then points his finger forward, "Ask not what the heirs of Dimitri can do for you, ask what you can do for the heirs of Dimitri! Let the word go forth… a vote for me… is a vote for our Freedom! Technology Now! Technology Forever! HAI DIMITRI!"

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Remington, and Cloud-Ra are shocked to hear Benedict's whole speech. He somehow has a connection to Dimitri. Many of the Mobians including the echidnas are concerned, but some are actually supporting it.

Back in Haven, Sabre, Sojourner, and Thunderhawk are watching the broadcast as well. Even, they're confused and not pleased with how this direction is going.

"They never give up do they?" Sabre questions.

"He does have a point, Sabre. We're the ones who are the hypocrites. All you need to do is look no farther than this room," Sojourner says.

"I have, Grandfather Sojourner, and all I see are the means to combat the enemy on a level playing field. Besides, our forefather, Edmund, never meant to suppress technology forever," Sabre says.

"Says who? Where's your proof?" Sojourner questions.

"Go easy, Sojourner," Thunderhawk says.

"Especially when they see the…" Sabre says, but the alarm goes off.

Before they can do anything, the door explodes and the Legionnaires come in with specialized guns. Then they shoot all three guardians on the chest and they are soon knocked out.

Just then, a familiar pair of boots walks in and a familiar female voice says, "Battering ram to eagle four… Haven has now fallen to us!"

Back at Guardians' Park, with the announcement done, everyone is starting to leave and carry on with their daily routine. The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and two Echidnas are the only ones who aren't leaving. In fact, they're still shocked about the announcement.

Sonic asks, "What was that all about?"

"I have no clue either. It's like this Benedict not only supports Technology, but also supports Dimitri and the Dark Legion's cause," Sonia says.

"Seems like it. It will be a miracle if anyone actually supports it," Eve says.

"After everything the Dark Legion did, I would be surprised if they did vote for this Benedict guy," Vector says.

Remington has to agree with them. However, he likes to have answers. He walks to the stage to see Benedict walking down the steps.

And Benedict notices him, "Ahh, Constable Remington. Come to show your support for my candidacy, eh? Smart move."

"Only doing my job, citizen Benedict. It wouldn't be appropriate for the Chief Law-Enforcement officer to take side politically." Remington says.

He then crosses his arms and firmly says, "And you are treading on ver-ry thin ice, citizen. I could've arrested you for inciting to riot?"

"On what grounds, Constable?" Benedict asks.

"How about aiding and abetting known criminals for starters? Technically, I still have outstanding warrants for a good many of your ``supporters,'" Remington says.

Just then, Pravda walks in and says, "On my authority, you will do no such thing. What you will do, Constable, is accompany us so we all discuss the matter in private."

Pravda and Benedict begin to walk to the yellow limo. However, Benedict turns his head to see the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, and the first thing he turns are Eve, Shadow and Cloud-Ra.

Benedict turns to Pravda, "I'll meet you in the car. I like to talk to someone for a minute."

Pravda simply nods his head and walks to the limo. Benedict walks to the group of friends and family while they're talking about the situation. Back at the group, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix talk about the situation.

"Still, there is a strong chance that the Dark Legion is up to something and might be responsible for Pravda's disappearance," Eve says.

"That definitely can't be ruled out," Knuckles says.

"But we need proof to confirm it," Manic says.

Suddenly, Cloud-Ra hears someone asks, "Excuse me Sir?"

Cloud-Ra turns around to see Benedict. Shadow, Eve, and the others turn around to see him too.

"Yes?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"My name is Benedict, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Benedict says.

"Um yes. Is there something I can help you with?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"I just like to meet you and see if the stories I heard are accurate. You are a descendant of Dimitri, correct?" Benedict questions.

Cloud-Ra and the two black and red hedgehog are stunned to hear Benedict's question.

Cloud-Ra calmly answers, "Yes. I am. Is there a reason for asking?"

"Just to be what I heard is true," Benedict says.

Then turns to Eve and Shadow, "I assume the boy is your eldest son, Ultimate Lifeform and G.U.N top agent."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shadow sternly asks.

Eve steps forward, "Yeah. How could you even know about my father and brother?"

"I heard things, my dear. I also heard a lot about you. The Ultimate Lifeform and Freedom Fighter of New Mobotropolis. One of the pair of two powerful beings can take on a great evil using the power of Chaos Control and sheer will. The wielder of the Master Emerald Sword that was created by Echidna society, and created by science and the blood of Dimitri's descendant," Benedict says, sounding a bit proud and creepy.

Eve feels a chill up her spin. She really doesn't like the way he's talking about her.

Sonic whispers to Shadow, "Hey Shades, I'm getting an uneasy feeling about that guy."

"I know, and I don't like it," Shadow mutters.

Benedict calms down, "You must forgive my unexpected outburst, but I was quite interested in meeting you and two of your children. I do hope we'll meet again."

Soon, Benedict leaves and climbs into the limo. Then the limo drives away.

"Something fishy is going on here. Remington's agents should be rounding up every Dark Legionnaire in sight. And yet, they're allowed to walk around as if nothing ever happened before," Knuckles says.

"I agree. I don't like the way he's talking about Eve like that. Especially since he seems to know a lot about her when we barely know about him,"

With that, he and the others begin to leave the park.

Then Sonic asks, "Do they not remember what happened the last time they came to Echidnaopolis?"

"Live and let live, I always say," Mighty says.

"I'd rather live and die, Mighty. I owe those guys, big time," Knuckles says.

"So what do you suppose they're up to?" Julie-Su asks.

"That's what we need to find out," Eve says.

"H-how?" Ray asks.

"I'm not sure, but I'm betting I know someone who might give us a lead. Let's just hope he's willing to cooperate with us," Knuckles says.

In a different part of the city, Stryker and some of the dingoes are walking down the street after seeing the announcement at the park.

Stryker grits his teeth and thinks, "Infighting amongst the Echidnas! Now that's an interesting development! The larger question now being… How can I exploit the situation to our advantage? Better to risk everything than continue living in this filth and squalor."

"Gerbil. Gather everyone around!" Stryker says.

Gerbil says, "Right away, General, sir."

Suddenly, a light shines down at the Dingoes catching them by surprise.

Then someone shouts, "Stay where you are!"

Stryker angrily says, "Really? I don't take orders from cowards who skulk in the shadow."

Suddenly, a red eye appears and a robotic echidna comes out of the shadows, "Coward? Xenin has been called many things… Efficient… loyal… even ruthless…"

He then punches Stryker with his robotic hand, "But never a coward!"

Stryker then falls to the ground and rubs his face to feel the bruise on it.

He angrily says, "You'll pay for that effrontery, Echidna!"

"Echidna?! ECHIDNA?!" The echidna, Xenin angrily says.

He then fires a laser at Stryker's shoulder, "I am much more than just an Echidna!"

Then kicks Styker with his robotic foot, "I am an Engine of Destruction of the Highest Order!"

"A terminator who will not be stopped… nor ever conquered by the weak and indigent," Xenin adds.

Stryker is soon knocked out and the Dingoes have been captured by the Legionnaires. Soon, two of them grab Stryker by his arms and take him away.

Xenin says, "Now take this worthless piece of garbage to the Command Center! As for the rest of the vermin… lock them up in the sewers where they belong!"

Sometime later, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and Cloud-Ra walk down the street to find the one they're looking for.

"No doubt about it, Knux, things have gotten really nasty around here," Mighty says.

"Tell me something I don't know," Knuckles says.

"We still need to do something before something else happens," Eve says.

"What else can we do? The Dark Legion sounds like a dangerous organization," Cosmo says, worried.

"Don't worry Cosmo, we'll make sure you're safe," Tails says.

"After the announcement, it's proves that the Dark Legion is up to something involving the election and I'll bet they have abducted Pravda and cause him to drop the election so that Benedict can take his place. The Dark Legion is still up to their plans to take over Echidnaopolis so they can have technology welcome back to the city," Vector says.

"Wow! You actually made a good deduction, Vector," Charmy says.

"But he does make a good point," Saffron says.

"The best we can do is to keep an eye out in case anything else happens," Eve says.

Vector notices, "Speaking of happenings… did you catch that?!"

"Catch what?" Mighty asks.

The others look behind to see a hover-truck that has a few dingoes inside the back of the truck.

"That looks like a truck full of dingoes," Espio says.

"And they don't look happy, either," Knuckles says.

"When do they ever?" Julie-Su questions.

"You're right. Something must be going on," Eve says.

Suddenly, someone shouts violently, "HALT! Stay where you are!"

Everyone quickly turns around in shock to see the source of the violent voice.

"Oh no, not them," Eve says.

Julie-Su says, "Now there's a wiched, familiar sound!"

Everyone looks to see three hovercrafts flying over them, and they all have Dark Legionnaires inside, including Xenin standing on the hovercraft in the middle.

Xenin says, "It should be! I've been ordered to bring you back Julie-Su!"

"What?" Shadow sternly questions.

Then Xenin says, "Dead or alive, makes no difference to me, but Great Dimitri has decreed your place is among us once again. And announced that Cloud-Ra, Shadow the Hedgehog and Eve the Hedgehog are to be brought back at once!"

Eve mutters, "He's kidding right? If we expect us to simply come over to him, he has a screw loose."

"Me-Metaphorically right?" Ray asks.

"Let's go with that," Eve answers.

Julie-Su calls out, "Suppose we say, 'Thanks but no thanks!'"

Xenin angrily says, "Suppose I miss and accidently kill you if you refuse!"

Then he fires a laser from his eye at Julie-Su. Shadow grabs her and pulls him out of the way.

Shadow asks, "You okay."

"Thanks Shadow," Julie-Su.

Sonic says, "Hey! Not cool!"

Sonic jump and spin dashes at the cyborg Echidnas. However, Sonic is bounced back and lands on the ground, and Xenin isn't even. He lands on the ground and rubs his head in pain.

"Not even a dent! I was rebuilt to be your superior in every way!" Xenin says.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouts and launches Chaos spears at him.

Eve creates a bow and arrow and fires, "Chaos Arrow!"

Xenin jumps off from the hovercraft lands on the ground in front of the group.

"Listen, we do not want any trouble, but you can't force anyone to come with you," Vector says.

"That's right. We don't want to go with you," Eve sternly says.

"I suggest you back off before you regret it," Shadow says in a threatening tone.

Xenin grits his teeth, "We'll see about that."

The next moment, the Dark Legionnaires throw smoke bombs on to the ground and smoke begins to be surrounded to the area.

"Wh-what's going on?" Cosmos asks, scared.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"We need to get out of here. They're trying to confuse us," Cloud-Ra says.

"Let's get out of here," Sonic says.

The Dark Legionnaire soon begins to fire tranquilizing blasters and fire into the smoke.

In Haven, it has been taken over by the Dark Legion. The three of the captured guardians are in strong metal restraints and their abilities aren't able to work to get free. The Dark Legionnaires are working on the computers while Lien-Da and Moritori Rex look at see the captured Guardians.

Moritori says, "My former comrades. How good it is to see you once more."

"Excuse us if the feeling isn't mutual," Thunderhawk sternly says.

"That's quite alright, as you'll soon see the error of your ways," Moritori says, walking to the computer.

Then commands the Legionnaire, "Open a channel to Main Base, Trooper."

"Aye, sir," The Legionnaire says.

Then monitor, Dimitri appears on the screen, "Yes?"

"We've taken Haven, grandfather. Except for a couple of loose ends, everything else is secured," Moritori says.

"Loose ends?" Dimitri asks.

"There's no sign of Locke or Spectre within the Complex," Moritori says.

"That is a problem," Dimitri says.

"Yes, it is, Great one. We may have his son, but Locke can be utterly ruthless. As for Spectre. He's a wild card. There's no telling what he'll do," Moritori says.

"For the time being, Moritori, simply proceed according to plan! Dimitri out!" Dimitri says.

Soon the communications cut from the screen.

With grunting sounds, Knuckles soon begins to open his eyes all of the sudden.

Feeling, dazed, Knuckles asks, "Wha-what happened?"

He turns his head to see, Shadow and Eve are beginning to wake up. Then turns to the other side to see Julie-Su and Cloud-Ra. What catches his attention is to see General Styker as well.

"Knuckles… what… what happened?" Eve asks, still feeling dizzy.

"I… I don't…" Knuckles says.

Suddenly, his vision has become clear and exclaims, "What in the?!"

Knuckles, Julie-Su, Shadow, Eve, and Cloud-Ra find themselves upside down and they are trapped in some metal container that goes up to their shoulders.

Shadow struggles, "I… I can't break out of this."

"Me too… we're stuck," Eve says, trying to break free.

"Well, looks like everyone is finally here," A robotic voice says.

Everyone turns their heads to see the robotic echidna who is really Dimitri walking out of the entry and into the light.

"I'm very glad to see you all again. This is the beginning of the Dark Legion claims what is rightfully ours," Dimitri says.


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35: Dark Alliance Part 3

At the Altar of the Master Emerald, Locke and Athair are with Archimedes and Spectre to discuss the situation in Echindaopolis. They discuss the election and figures the Dark Legion has something to do with it. What's more, Spectre explains to them about Haven being invaded.

"Haven has been invaded?" Locke asks.

"Yes. Haven has been invaded by the Dark Legion," Spectre says.

"This isn't good. Our most vital secrets are inside," Locke says.

"We must return to Haven and stop them," Spectre says.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Lock! Locke!"

The three echidnas and the fire ant turn their heads to see Vector, Ray, Mighty, Charmy, and Saffron running toward them in fright.

"Locke! You gotta come with us! It's an emergency!" Chamy panics, pulling Locke's arm.

"What's wrong with you, kids?" Archimedes asks.

"Knuckles, Julie-Su, Eve, Shadow, and Cloud-Ra have been captured by the Dark Legion!" Charmy panics.

"What?!" Locke asks, shocked.

"The Dark Legion attacked us in the city," Ray says.

"Sonic and the others went to find Remington so he can help them find their base," Saffron says.

"We need your help to rescue them," Charmy adds.

"I must go find Knuckles," Locke says.

"But we don't know where they are," Ray says.

"And they probably have guards around the area," Mighty says.

"I'm afraid not. Haven has been invaded by the Dark Legion. Locke must come with me to put a stop to it," Spectre says.

Locke is not having it and angrily says, "Knuckles is now being held captive by our most dangerous enemy! How can I abandon him when he needs me the most?"

"He'll stand even less of a chance should Dimitri uncover that which we've hidden for so long, Locke! Should you go to his side and Haven fall…" Spectre says.

The next moment, everyone disappeared and reappears in an area with long pipes.

"I wouldn't lay odds on anyone's chance for survival. And your friends would aid us in regaining Haven," Spectre says.

Charmy asks, "Where are we?"

"We're in the lower levels," Archimedes says.

"Been a long time since I've been down here," Locke says.

"This is also the only area through which we can gain access with the element of surprise on our side," Spectre says, and heads off.

Locke says bitterly, "You better be right about all this, Spectre or I'll hold you responsible if anything happens to my son."

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Eve, and the others are still hanging upside down with most of their body trapped in a metal area. They watch as they see two of the Echidna cyborgs walking toward them.

The cyborg says as he approaches them, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged. I send Xenin to get out the party message, and instead he rounds up the down-troddence, the rebels, and the undesirables."

"And who are you supposed to be? The Head Goomba, Son of Kragok," Knuckles angrily says.

Xenin angrily says, "Don't push your luck, Guardian."

"Your luck will run out more if you don't let us out," Eve says.

The cyborg smirks, "You sure are a stubborn hedgehog, child. Then again, you've been stubborn since the day we met."

"What?" Eve asks, confused.

Dimitri looks at Eve and says, "I wouldn't be surprised that you don't recognize me. However, I will never forget about you, granddaughter."

Eve looks at the cyborg and notices a familiar feature in his eyes.

Eve eyes wide in shock and softly says enough for everyone to hear, "Dimitri."

Knuckles says, shocked, "Wait! That's Dimitri."

"Indeed I am. I wouldn't be surprised for Eve to recognize me right away," Dimitri says.

Then turns to Shadow, "And I'm assuming you're Shadow. The Eldest of the present generation."

"Sorry if the meeting is mutual," Shadow says, glaring at the cyborg.

"I always knew you Echidnas were not to be trusted! You'd even turn on your own kind!" Stryker says.

Cloud-Ra glares at Stryker, "Beg your pardon?"

Xenin says, "Ah, but that's where you're mistaken, my dingo friend. I've never been the one to turn my own kind."

"Yeah right!" Knuckles angrily says.

Dimitri turns to Knuckles and says, "I see we have a dissenter!"

"You got that right! If I have my story straight… you were on track to enslave your own people until your own brother put the bag on that plan," Knuckles says.

"My late brother, Edmund, was a dupe of the state," Dimitri says.

"What?" Knuckles asks.

"The creationists running the High Council at the time still hadn't forgiven the technocracy for saving the Floating Island from the white comet, and since they were afraid that my efforts to restore the Island to its original state would upset the balance of power in favor of the technocracy, they used my brother as their tool to suppress the technology. That's what this is all about… restoring our society to the way things used to be!" Dimitri explains.

"Things used to be, huh?" Eve mutters.

"You mean we used to be a bunch of thugs who beat the weak and helpless," Knuckles sternly says.

Dimitri sighs and says, "That's the problem with the youth today… no sense of Historical Perspective."

Meanwhile in the High Councilor office, Remington meets with Benedict and Pravda. Benedict sits at the desk with Pravda standing beside him. Remington sits on a chair in front of it.

"We'd like to know what your department intends to do about the current situation," Benedict says.

"What current situation? Are you saying Echindaopolis is anything but the Epitome of peace and harmony our people believe it to be?" Remington asks.

Benedict stands up, "Touche! All right, then, allow me to lay my cards on the table. The way I see it…"

He then walks around the desk and to Remington, "Having declared he is no longer running for office. High Councilor Pravda has essentially reduced himself to the status of nonentity! Based on his reaction, it would seem my friend concurs!"

He walks behind Remington and places his hand on the chair, "As for Echidnaopolis, you are an appointed official to a non-political position! That means you can be replaced!"

He smirks and says, "I, on the other hand, in only a few short hours, will have the power to make yours a lifetime appointment. Answer-able to none, save me, and all you need to do is swear undying loyalty to me."

He walks to his his and places his hands on it.

"Isn't that counting your eaglets before they're hatched? Who's to say you'll be declared the winner?" Remington questions.

"Not who, but rather what! Thanks to the fiber-optic data transmission network installed in each and every home… not only does an election cycle occur in mere days as opposed to the weeks and months-long process in the past… but we can tap into it, affecting the final outcome! Vote early, vote, often, eh?" Benedict replies.

"Suppose I decide not to go along with the plan?" Remington questions.

"I very doubt that. Like everyone else, Constable, you have your secrets…" Benedict says.

He then shows an evil grin and says, "Something in your past… something you thought would always stay hidden… something you'd rather others never find out How much is it worth to you for it to remain a secret?"

Remington simply glares at Benedict.

"Now that we understand each other is what you will do…" Benedict says.

Back in the Dark Legion's base, Knuckles and Eve are both strapped on separate metal beds in what looks like a medical room and is full of different machines. Each of them are strapped by metal clasp. Eve and Knuckles can't break out with their strength, not even their Chaos energy works on it. Dimitri watches the two being strapped down to the table as two legionnaires each hold on to the table. Just then, two echidna doctors wearing medical masks enter the room.

Dimitri looks at the two, "You know what your problem is? You've been so conditioned to thinking only a certain way, that it's difficult for you to see the other side of the coin. That type of thinking can be dangerous… so we either deal with it or eliminate it."

"Last time I remember, you weren't too keen on our good health!" Knuckles angrily says, trying to break free.

Before Knuckles can say anymore, one of the doctors places some kind of strange face mask with a tube attached to it. Knuckles struggle, but isn't able to break free.

As he struggles, Dimitri says, "Now that you mention it, I've had more than ample time to reflect upon those early meetings. And as I endured those long months of reconstruction before old age almost took me, I realized there had to be something 'special' about you in order for you to prevail against my limitless power!"

Soon enough, Knuckles ends up falling asleep due to the strange gas on the mask.

Eve is stunned to hear Dimitri saying that, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Dimitri places his robotic hand on Eve's cheek sending a chill on her.

"You see. I've sensed something off about you since our first encounter. You are somehow able to use the power of the Master Emerald Sword with ease, and for some reason, I sensed Echidna blood within your veins," Dimitri says.

He then places the mask with the tube on Eve's muzzle.

"When I met up with the Dark Legion, they told me interesting information about you along with your brother, Shadow. You both were created by a human scientist Gerald Robotnik who was the head scientist of the project and is also Dr. Eggman's grandfather, along with a few scientists. Cloud-Ra who was a Dark Legionnaire and a young scientist before ending up on Mobius because of a lab incident.. Your mother was an heir to a Ninja tribe in the Dragon Kingdom before it was destroyed and taken over by the one who was forced to marry. And how you both were also given the power of Chaos Control from the blood of an alien race," Dimitri says.

Eve struggles as she says, "You… sure… done… your… research…"

Before long, Eve ends up falling asleep due to the gas.

"Indeed. By learning what makes you both tick, perhaps a means can be found to restore what was once mine," Dimitri says.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Cloud-Ra, Julie-Su, and General Stryker are still caught in their prison per say. They are guarded by Xenin.

Xenin remarks, "Did you heat why dingoes are generally considered the laziest, most shiftless furballs around?"

"No!" Stryker shouts in anger.

He smacks Stryker causing him to swing around, "Because all they do is hang around." and begins to laugh at him.

"That's a real laugh-getter, alright," You normally this funny, Xenin, or what?" Julie-Su sternly remarks.

"If you didn't appreciate my sense of humor just then, how about now?" Xenin says.

Then angrily shows a blaster at Julie-Su's head, "I have this fully charged blaster on maximum setting, and I'm searching for a suitable subject to test it out on! Care to be my volunteer, Julie-Su," Xenin says.

"I wouldn't start picking on anyone here if I were you," Cloud-Ra sternly says.

Xenin turns to Cloud-Ra, "Oh really. Wouldn't you like to become my test subject? However, The Great Dimitri isn't the only one who wants you to be brought here alive."

"And who will that be?" Shadow asks.

Xenin smirks, "You'll see him soon enough."

Meanwhile, two Legionnaires are walking down the halls of Haven. They are confused to see what Haven has to offer.

"So this is Haven, eh? Seems a lot like our last set-up," One Legionnaire says.

Then the second Legionnaire says, "I thought these guys were supposed to be against us. Instead, they come across more like us."

"Don't let any of this food you. If past history is any indication, there's no love lost between sides…" The first Legionnaire says.

Before he can continue, Locke and Spectre appear beside the two Legionnaires. Locke kicks one in the face, and Spectre uses his Chaos Energy to knock him out.

"You got that right," Locke says, and see the two Legionnaires are knocked out.

"How vulgar of you, Locke! Why resort to fists when you possess the power of the Emerald?" Spectre asks.

"Because it felt more honest using my fist to do the dirty work. C'mon, the battle's only just started!" Locke says.

In the High Councilor office, Remington is still talking with Benedict about the officer he's been given.

Benedict asks, "Well Constable, what's it going to be?"

"Regardless of what you believe you may have on me, Benedict… I simply can't go along with you. Maybe it's easy for you to sell out, but I'm not willing to pay that price," Remington answers.

"What?!" Benedict shouts in rage.

Then angrily demands, "Do you realize the consequences of your decision, Remington?!"

"Yes! I do! And that's 'Constable' Remington to you!" Remington says.

He then grabs Pravda and tosses him onto Remington, "Take it up with High Councilor Pravda! He's outlived his usefulness anyway."

The next moment, Remington and Pravda are on the ground.

Benedict then decides to depart, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an election to claim victory!"

"You're not going anywhere Benedict!" Someone calls out.

Benedict turns his head to see Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, along with Espio and Jazz who is on Sonic's head.

"Sonic? Manic? Espio? What's going on?" Remington asks.

"We like to talk to Benedict about the Dark Legion's hideout," Tails says.

Sonic angrily says, "Benedict! Your friends, the Dark Legion took my sister and our friends! Now where are they?!"

Benedict surprisingly jumps over them with no problem and runs out.

"He's getting away!" Manic says.

"Cosmo! Tails! Can you watch Pravda?" Remington asks.

"Okay," Tails says.

Remington, Sonic, and the others hurry out to capture Benedict.

As they lead, Remington calls out to an echidna at a desk, "You there! Send for the medics! High Councilor Pravda is in his office with two colleagues, and in need of serious attention!"

The group hurries outside to see Benedict already inside a Taxi and is driving away.

"Oh no! We're going to lose him!" Sonia says, worried.

Espio turns to Sonic, "Sonic! You and Jazz will go on ahead!"

"Right!" Sonic says.

His eyes turns to Jazz, "Hold on girl, we're juicing!"

Sonic the super speed to catch up with the taxi.

Manic notices a familiar taxi, "Look, I see our ride!"

Remington and the others hurry to see the taxi belongs to Harry.

Sonia says, "Harry! We need your help!"

"Hey mates, what are you doing here?" Harry asks.

"Now's not the time," Manic says, and opens the back door.

Sonia, Espio, and Manic hurry inside and close the door. Remington goes in through the front passenger side.

"Harry, we have an important job for you! Namely… follow that car!" Remington says.

"Right," Harry says.

Then mutters, "Don't ever request anything that isn't detrimental to someone's health?"

He puts the car on drive, presses the acceleration, and the car begins to drive down the street. At the same time, Sonic is already ahead and is making sure he stays on Benedict's tails from behind the taxi.

Back in the lab, the Legionnaires are scanning Knuckles first. Dimitri and the Legionnaires watch as the scanner is scanning Knuckles from above, Dimitri turns his head to see Eve in the same room, but is kept to the side. She remains unconscious with the mask on her face as well.

Suddenly, the Legionnaire notices on the screen, "Take a look, sir! The readings I'm getting from the magnetic imaging resonator are totally off the dial."

"Can you determine whether the cause for this anomaly is natural or artificial in origin?" Dimitri asks.

"Sir, the resonator doesn't show any trace of any artificial implants, enhancements or device of any kind. Not even on a subatomic level," The Legionnaire says.

Dimitri begins to question, "If Knuckles is indeed the natural source of such energy these readings indicate, he's capable of generating power akin to a Chaos Emerald. Can it be possible?"

Then thinks, "After all, I gained my power through the means of a Chaos syphon. But what if someone actually dared to bioengineer the ultimate echidna… to what limit would that individual's ability extend? And if what I'm thinking is correct, that would explain a great many things?"

Suddenly, the alarm begins to go off.

The Legionnaire panics, "Sir! The alarm!"

"Technician! What's the problem?" Dimitri demands.

"Sir, the resonator is overloading! I'm trying to shut all systems down, but nothing's working," The Legionnaire says.

In the chamber, the Chaos Energy begins to surround Knuckles.

The Legionnaire says, "Even the circuit breakers are blowing! It's as if we were plugged into a limitless power source and couldn't disconnect."

"Can we contain the power surges? Limit them only to the immediate vicinity?" Dimitri asks.

Soon, the glass begins to shatter.

The Legionnaire says, "Highly doubtful, sir! System after system is collapsing! Our entire network is now in jeopardy!

"What about Knuckles? Can we extract him safely out of the chamber?" Dimitri asks.

Unknown sir. At the present rate of radiation discharge the environment inside the chamber will be uninhabitable in less than fifteen minutes!" The Legionnaire says.

"Are there any other options still open, Technician?" Dimitri asks.

"You can either give the order to evacuate, sir… or you can attempt to destroy the source of our problem now lying in the chamber," The Legionnaire answers.

Unknown to the Dimitri and the Legionnaire, the Chaos Energy Knuckles is exposing is starting to flow around Eve and her sword. Soon, the sword begins to show a dim glow.

In the Streets of Echindaopolis, Sonic continues to follow Benedict on the sidewalk and uses his speed to keep up and remain hidden from him. At the same time, Remington and the rest are still in Harry's car. Soon, Benedict's taxi comes to a stop in front of one of the buildings. Sonic hides behind an alley and looks out to see Benedict entering the building. Soon, Harry's car comes to a stop.

Sonic rushes to the car as Sonia rolls down the window.

"Hey guys, I found another way to enter the building. Follow me," Sonic says. Then zips off down the alley.

"You heard him, Harry," Remington says.

Harry nods his head and drives into the right into the alley. Sonic continues to lead them to where they need to go.

As he drives, Harry says, "I got a baaad feeling about this, Constable. Wouldn't the smart thing to do is call your troops in for back-up?"

"Normally, it would be Harry, but right now, I'm not sure who to trust," Remington says.

"Besides, they got us to help out with this," Manic says.

"He's right. The Freedom Fighters are actually all the back-up I'm going to need at this point," Remington says.

Meanwhile in the command center of Haven, Lien-Da and Moritori receive a call from one of the Legionnaires.

The Legionnaire appears on the screen, "Come in, Kommisar! Dimitri is most anxious to hear your report!"

"Moritori Rex and I have been through this place most thoroughly, and the consensus is it would suit our needs perfectly," Lien-Da says.

"What about the Guardians? Are they accounted for?" The Legionnaire asks.

"All but two. It's only a matter of time, however…" Lien-Da says, But suddenly, the connection is cut.

"Wha?!" Lien-Da says, shocked.

Then says, "Grandfather! We lost contact with Central Command!"

"I'll wager it's our long lost birdies come home to roost! Be on guard for anything. Especially Spectre," Moritori says.

Just then, the light suddenly turns off.

"The lights! But how? Our troops are everywhere through!" Lien-Da says, panicking.

"Relax, Kommisar. I know all of their secrets, and I know how to use this labyrinth to our advantage," Moritori says, and turns on the night vision on his special lenses.

Then says, "Follow me."

Moritori begins to lead Lien-Da out of the room and into the hall.

"My special lenses allow me to compensate against the dark, enabling me to see as if it were daylight," Moritori says.

Suddenly, something begins to shine over his specks.

Moritori screams, "My eyes! I can't see!"

Spectre holds two lighters, "I've waited a long time for this, treacherous one! There's much you're going to pay for!"

"Spectre! Here to exact your revenge no doubt!" Moritori angrily says.

Locke then grabs Lien-Da from behind, "Among other things!"

"I hate to disappoint you, Locke, but, it'll be a cold day in a hot place before you…" Lien-Da angrily says.

But suddenly, she begins to lose consciousness, "See… me… beg."

Soon Lien-Da lost consciousness. Just then, the lights turn on as most of the Chaotix and the Guardians enter the room.

"Well, glad to see the mission is accomplished. We took out all the Legionnaires and saved the guardians," Vector says.

"For now everyone should be sleeping thanks to the gas canisters Spectre hooked up in the ventilation system," Mighty says.

Just then, Moritori says as he takes what looks like a gold ring from his pocket, "I won't allow you guardians and some teenagers and children capture me that easily."

He then tosses a Warp Ring behind him and goes right through. Mighty and Vector try to catch him, but the Ring is already closed.

"He got away!" Mighty says.

"He won't get far. There's still a lot of work left to do," Spectre says.

Back in the Command Center, the Chaos Energy soon begins to spiral out of control. It's not long that Eve's Chaos Energy and her sword are beginning to respond and cause a bright light in the room.

The Legionnaire shouts, "Give the word, sir, before it's too late!"

"No! They are much more valuable to me alive!" Dimitri shouts.

"But sir!" The Legionnaire speaks.

But Dimitri shouts in rage, "Do it!"

It's not long until the Legionnaires are beginning to evacuate the area.

A speaker announces, "All hands abandon stations! I repeat-all hands abandoned stations! This is not a drill! This is not a drill!"

Xenin smirks, "It's been fun people, but now I have to clear the area."

"Wait! You can't just leave us here hanging like this!" Julie-Su shouts.

"Why not? All I see are enemies and traitors deserving whatever happens to them!" Xenin questions. The next moment, he presses a button allowing the cuffs to open.

Soon, Cloud-Ra and Shadow fall off.

Then says, "I do have orders however to be sure Cloud-Ra and Shadow are to be kept alive."

Then turns to the Legionnaires, "You heard the command! Everyone! Clear out now!"

"But what about Dimitri?!" The Legionnaire asks.

"Dimitri left orders that he wasn't to be disturbed no matter what, and unless you feel like sacrificing your life before it's time, I suggest you do the smart thing!" Xenin says.

The Legionnaire does what Xenin says and leaves the area.

Cloud-Ra turns to Shadow, "Shadow, I'll get Julie-Su and Commander Stryker."

"And I'll find Eve," Shadow says, and heads off.

Meanwhile, Moritori Rex enters through the ring and into the Command Center. Moritori growls as he has his hand over his eyes, and still in pain from the sudden light show. However, he is unaware that the Command Center is going to be destroyed. He removes his hands from his eyes to see his vision is starting to clear up. Suddenly, a large piece of metal falls and hits him on the head, causing him to fall. More begins to fall and becomes trapped. At the entrance to the Command Center, Benedict is running into the Center to see the Legionnaires running away.

"Hold on here! Where's everyone running off to?" Benedict asks.

He suddenly notices the exploding, "Explosions! Coming from within? What could possibly be the cause?!"

Benedict suddenly says, "My sensors indicate a surge of power on a build-up! At this rate, there'll be an immense electromagnetic pulse discharge-"

Suddenly, electricity and some strange energy begins to flow around his body. Just then, his face begins to melt as Sonic, Remington, Harry, and the others enter the room. They gasp in shock to see Benedict's face melt and reveal a metal face.

"Oh my! Benedict isn't an Echidna at all! He's a robot!" Sonia says, shocked.

"Never mind that, we got more things to worry about," Remington says.

Sonia turns her head to see Cloud-Ra typing on the controls of the system. Soon, the cuffs let go of Julie-Su and General Stryker and they fall to the ground.

Cloud-Ra runs over and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Other than a few bumps, I'm fine," Julie-Su says.

"Julie-Su. Cloud." Someone calls out.

The three turn to see Sonic, Remington and the others running toward them.

Harry says, "I see you and the troops are no worse for wear, General."

"No thanks to those monsters, "Stryker says in anger.

Remington kneels to one of the Legionnaires, "They're in shock! The Legionnaires apparently are dependent upon their enhancements for survival."

"Everything electronic in here is down and out, Constable," Cloud-Ra says.

"Right. We need to get this taken care of," Remington says.

Then turns to Harry, "Harry, go find a working phone and get the medic in here! Sonia, Manic, Cloud-Ra, Stryker, try to get as many Legionnaires as you can."

"Where do you think you're going?" Stryker asks.

"To see if I can find the cause of this mess. As well as for anyone else needing help," Remington says.

Julie-Su says, "Sonic. Dimitri has Knuckles and Eve somewhere."

"Then we better find them," Sonic says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Sonic with Jazz, and Remington hurry down the hall to find Knuckles and Eve. However, they look to see Shadow instead.

"Shadow!" Sonic calls out.

Shadow turns to them as they hurry over, "You surely took your time."

"Well sorry we were trying to interrogate Benedict who is a robot," Sonic says.

"A robot?" Shadow says, confused.

"Long story. We need to find Knuckles and Eve and get out of here," Sonic says.

Remington looks over, "And I think I found them."

Shadow quickly runs to the door and opens it. Sonic, Shadow, and Remington look to see both Knuckles and Eve are strapped into metal beds. Shadow rushes to get Eve unstrapped and get the mask off. Soon, she begins to wake up. Sonic and Remington do the same for knuckles and wakes up.

Knuckles begins to sit up and groans, "My head… is still ringing."

Eve sits up with Shadow's help, "I'm still dizzy. Shadow?"

"Don't worry Eve, I'm here," Shadow says, making Eve smile.

"Thank goodness you both are still alive," Remington says.

"No thanks to Dimitri," Eve says.

"Where is he anyway?" Knuckles asks.

"Good question. And probably one we won't have an answer for the time being," Remington says.

Eve shakes her head and regains her senses, "We need to get out of here."

Sonic, Remington, Knuckle,Shadow, and Eve hurry out of the room and are beginning the evacuation. As they enter the main chamber, Eve begins to hear a groaning sound causing her to stop her tracks.

Eve says, "You guys go on ahead. I think there's someone there."

"I'll go with you. The rest go on ahead," Shadow says, walking to Eve.

Sonic says, "Be careful."

Sonic, Remington and Knuckles hurry on ahead. Eve hurries to where she hears the groaning.

Shadow notices, "Eve. There's someone on the floor."

Eve and Shadow walk closer to see a dark red echidna wearing a green outfits, and familiar lenses.

"Shadow. It's… it's Moritori Rex. He's our father's father," Eve says.

Eve sees Moritori slightly moves his head and groans. She then notices the metal bars and debris that already fall on him.

"We need to get him out," Eve says.

Eve hurries over and begins to move the debris off of Moritori. Shadow is confused as to why she wants to help him, despite everything he and the Legion have done. Shadow runs over and helps move the debris. Seeing most of the debris are out, she grabs Moritori's arms and pulls him out. Shadow helps move the metal bars and debris out of the way. Shadow also helps Carry Moritori out of the debris and run out of the room as it begins to explode.

Outside the building, Sonic, Remington and the others are able to escape as well as the Legionnaires are being treated by the Echidna Medics. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Cloud-Ra grow concerned if Shadow and Eve are alright. Soon enough, they see the two hedgehogs exit the building with the unconscious Echidna in Eve's arm. The Hedgehogs soon sit on the ground as the others run to them to see they're okay. Of course, with Dimitri nowhere to be found… and many more Legionnaires out there, who knows what could happen next.


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36: Guarding a Legionnaire Bloodline

In New Mobotropolis' Hospital, the lobby and offices have been rather quiet. There have been Mobians coming in for their appointments, emergencies, and visiting hours. Of course, it's still rather busy. In one of the hospital rooms, Cloud-Ra is sitting on a chair next to a medical bed. On the medical bed is his father, Moritori Rex. Cloud-Ra hasn't left his side since his father is at the hospital.

He holds a necklace that Moritori is wearing and thinks, "It's been too long since I saw you father. I was hoping our meeting would be in better circumstances."

Cloud-Ra leans his head on the bed with his arms supporting it. He reaches one hand to touch his fathers.

In Uncle Chuck's Diner, Sonic, Eve, and Jazz are having lunch together. As usual, Sonic is eating around a dozen chili dogs. Jazz is slowly eating one as well. Eve however, isn't eating at all. She still has a lot on her mind. Her father has been visiting Moritori Rex, his father for a week now, and his father hasn't woke up.

Sonic turns to Eve and asks, "You okay sis? You don't look so good."

"I'm alright. I'm just a little distracted at the moment," Eve says.

"You still feel a bit bummed about what happened last week?" Sonic asks.

"You could say that. I still can't believe what happened. We dealt with the Phantom Ruby situation and the Dark Legion fiasco," Eve says.

"Yeah. I can't believe you suggest Moritori to be brought here of all places," Sonic says.

"It's temporary. I'm just not sure what to do to be honest," Eve says.

"Yeah. I remember this whole incident like it was yesterday," Sonic says.

Jazz nods her head, "Chao."

Flashback:

A day after the incident in Echindaopolis, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are in a meeting room. They also meet with Locke and Remington. Each of them explain what has happened and the results of the both incidents.

"Benedict was a robot?!" Mighty asks.

"Yeah. It kind of shocked us when the place was blowing up," Manic says.

"Who'da thunk? Benedict turns out to be more extreme than the Legion, and leaves us wondering what all the fuss concerning hi-tech is about," Knuckles says.

"I don't think Benedict was a real person. I think he was a robot from the start and was programmed by the Legion," Shadow says.

"I was thinking that too," Eve says.

Cosmo turns to Locke, "Are the other Guardians alright?"

"They're fine. They weren't hurt badly, but Haven is going to need a few upgrades and repairs after this incident," Locke says.

"Let's not forget about the Legionnaires we were able to find. Many of them were actually hospitalized or captured," Sonia says.

"Still, what are we going to do about Moritori. He's still knocked out and apparently he's been blinded," Eve says.

"At least it's temporary," Sonic says.

"So what are we going to do?" Tails asks.

"Well, he and the Dark Legion need to pay for their crimes for the trouble they cause. Including property damages, and kidnapping," Remington says.

"Yeah. I guess," Eve says, skeptic.

"You don't sound so sure about it," Manic says.

Eve then sighs.

Cloud-Ra asks, "Honey, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm feeling like I'm a bit over my head about a few things. I just mostly have a lot going on my mind," Eve says.

"Like?" Charmy asks.

"I don't know. I guess I just can't get what Dimitri has been telling me," Eve says.

"Hold on, Dimitri? What does he have anything to do with it?" Julie-Su asks.

"I know. I know it might not be the best time to bring him up, but ever since Dimitri returned I've been feeling uneasy, especially about him saying about me being a part of his bloodline. What's frightening is also the fact that he seems to know a lot about me more than I know him. Not to mention what he told us about the Pravda's ancestor and the High Councilor are part of the reason his project was denied and…" Eve says, uneasy.

But Vector quickly says, "Wait… what?!"

"To be honest, that's been bugging me as well. I'm not sure if he was being honest, but he sounded serious. It's like he's saying that the decision for Angel Island to be put back on Mobius was fixed," Knuckles says.

Locke says, "Something tells me that Dimitri told you a lot while being captured."

"He did… he told us… quite a lot about what happened and believe that the High Councilor used his brother to continue so they continue to deny technology. I don't know if what he said is true or not, but… um… part of me thinks he was honest about it. He sounded very upset about it. Even Benedict was talking like all of the situations that happened to them and the Legion was because of the Council. I.. was worried to tell you at first because um…" Eve says, sounding worried.

"I think I know what. If what Dimitri did say is true, then it would end up going against what Echidnaopolis stands for. It will be like, everything the Echidnas of the city knew was nothing but a lie. Plus, you don't know if what he and the Legion are believing is true or not," Remington says.

Eve sadly nods her head.

Knuckles walks to Eve showing concern, "I know what you mean. I'm actually worried about it too. However, even if Dimitri and the Dark Legion believes differently than what the Echidnas in the city believes, you shouldn't allow it to affect you."

"I believe Knuckles is right. What they believe it's entirely up to them. I know it's hard to know what you believe because of what Dimitri told you, but you shouldn't allow what he said make you feel different about what you think," Locke says.

"I guess, you're right," Eve says.

"Plus, we live entirely different than what the Echidnas do. We may live in a forest and have to do a lot of hard work, but we also have technology that can help us with our missions," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, "Yeah. Let's not forget that sometimes, even technology can be a friend. Like Nicole, she maybe an A.I, but we all love her as a friend. Even Knuckles and the Chaotix love her."

"Have to admit, she is good with a computer, even though she is one," Knuckles says.

"And she's very nice," Charmy says.

"And cool," Ray says

"Hmm, who is this Nicole you speak of?" Remington asks.

"She's an A.I who lives in Sally's computer. At first, she used to be an A.I who lives in the computer. Now she has her physical form that she can interact with us outside the computer," Tails says.

"I believe you met her briefly, she's the Lynx who tagged with us with Sally," Eve says.

Remington remembers, "You mean that nice Lynx with Sally? I thought that name was familiar."

"It's true. She is more than just a computer. She helped us in all our missions, contacted the Freedom Fighters around Mobius, and helped construct New Mobotropolis," Sonic says.

"I see. On that note, what should we do about Moritori Rex?" Remington asks.

Eve raises her hand and says, "If you don't mind a request, maybe we can take him back to New Mobotropolis. I know it sounds crazy, but it will keep him from making contact with the Legion, and maybe we can ask him about their intentions when he wakes up. We'll also keep him in the hospital and we can have him monitored."

"Sounds like you got a good idea on how to keep him out of trouble," Knuckles says.

Eve turns to Remington, "I do like to ask your permission if it's okay if I place myself to be in charge of Moritori and I can contact you or Knuckles if he starts to cause trouble."

Remington sighs, "While I'm concerned about you taking in a Dark Legionnaire, but I believe that you and the Freedom Fighters might be able to watch over him. I must warn you… be very careful."

Eve nods her head, "Yes. I will."

Flashback ends:

Eve swallows her chili dog and sighs, "I just hope he doesn't give us any problems when he wakes up. He'll be… shocked to find out where he's currently staying."

Sometime later, Eve walks down the hall of New Mobotropolis' hospital. She also carries a small bouquet of pointy petaled sunflowers and Jazz sits on her head.. Eve opens the door and walks inside to see Cloud-Ra is fast asleep with Moritori Rex still sleeping in his hospital bed. Eve simply shows a calm smile and walks to the bed. As Eve walks to the bed, Cloud-Ra groans and wakes up from his sleep.

Eve smiles and says, "Hi dad."

"Hello Eve, I didn't notice you coming in," Cloud-Ra says.

"Thanks. I brought some sunflowers," Eve says.

She then places the sunflowers in a vase and places some water in it. Eve then notices a locket her father has in his hand.

"What you got there dad?" Eve asks.

Cloud-Ra presents the locket to Eve and says, "It's my mother's locket. She gave it to my father before she passed away."

"Oh… so I won't be able to meet her," Eve sadly says.

"I'm afraid so. However…" Cloud-Ra says, and opens the locket to show Eve the family photo.

Eve is amazed to see the photo inside, "So that's your uncle Luger, grandfather Moritori and i'm betting that's my grandmother."

"Yes. Her name was Misty-Ra," Cloud-Ra says.

"Misty-Ra…" Eve says, astonished to see the photo.

Suddenly, they hear a groan and turn their heads to see Moritori waking up from his sleep.

"Um good afternoon," Eve says, and nervously laughs.

"Good Afternoon," Moritori says.

Then looks around, "Where am I?"

"You're in New Mobotropolis Hospital. You've been sleeping for around a week now," Eve says.

"A week?" Moritori says, confused.

Then places his hand on his head, "All I remember was being attacked by Spectre and Locke and I used a Warp Ring to get to the Command Center."

"Uh about that… the place was blown up," Eve nervously says.

"Blown up?" Moritori asks.

"It's a long story. In short, you were knocked out and Shadow and I had to rescue you. After that, I decided to have you brought here to watch over," Eve says.

"Really now?" Moritori says.

"Yeah. Knuckles and the others thought I might have been crazy, but I um, thought… um… you see…" Eve says, blushing.

Cloud-Ra places his hand on Moritori's hand, causing the Legionnaire to turn his head to see the face he hasn't seen in years.

"Father," Cloud-Ra replies.

Moritori tries to remain calm and says, "Cloud…"

Cloud-Ra calmly smiles and says, "Yes father. It is."

Moritori then slowly wraps his arms around Cloud-Ra and gives him a hug. Cloud-Ra does the same. Eve and Jazz smile to see his father happy to see his own. A little bit later, Eve sits on the other side of the bed with Jazz on her lap, Cloud-Ra sits on the chair close to where his father is laying. Eve and Cloud-Ra explained the situation and how the building blows up.

"I see, so for some reason Knuckles Chaos Energy was able to make contact with your Master Emerald Sword," Moritori says.

Eve says, "Yeah. Locke and the others had to explain it to Knuckles and myself since we were knocked out."

"I'm not surprised. Dimitri wanted you and Knuckles to be unconscious while they carried out their real objective," Moritori says.

"So scanning me and Knuckles wasn't Dimitri's real reason?" Eve says, confused.

"Well, that is the real objective, but it's also more than that. Dimitri wanted to use you two to reclaim his powers. However, that didn't go as planned," Moritori says.

Then Cloud-Ra says, "According to Locke, Knuckles' Chaos Energy was too strong for the Legion's computers to withstand. When it traveled to Eve's sword, it created an even greater power that almost destroyed the entire building."

"Shadow and I found out unconscious and were able to get you out before the building was destroyed. And then well, I kind of convinced Remington that I have you brought here and keep a close eye on you. And that I notify him and Knuckles in case you cause problems," Eve says, blushing and feeling embarrassed.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, nodding her head.

"You took in a Legionnaire despite of what we have done in the past. I must admit, you are something. When the Legion told me about you being my son's daughter and your special qualities. Well, I was rather surprised by it," Moritori says with a smile on his face.

Then turns to Cloud-Ra, "I'm also surprised to hear that you actually created her and her brother."

"I know it is a surprise, but whether I create her or not, I'm still Eve's father," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve turns to Moritori and asks, "If you don't me asking, what can you tell me about the Legion?"

Moritori becomes confused and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad told me a few things about the Legion and I've been told from Kragok…" Eve says.

"And I'm not too fond of him so much," Eve mutters, annoyed.

"Why do you say that?" Cloud-Ra asks.

"That robe wearing cyborg is too aggressive and he's almost as bad as Dimitri. Makes me wonder how we're related," Eve says.

"Well, the Dark Legion takes their cause rather seriously. We've been plotting to bring technology back to Echidnaopolis for generations and someday have Angel Island reach Mobius grounds again," Moritori says.

"I remember Dimitri saying that. He also said that Pravda's ancestor and the High Councilor fixed the protest so that the project he and Edmund worked on was declined. When Locke told us about the project, I thought it might seem a bit dangerous. If they're not careful, the island can crash to the ground. So far, the city hasn't been harmed when the Master Emerald was taken or shattered," Eve says.

"I remember hearing a few reports about Dr. Eggman's intentions to steal the Master Emerald," Moritori says.

"Trust me, Dr. Eggman is nothing but trouble who is always messing with our lives," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies with a nod.

"Seems that you've been fighting Dr. Eggman for a long time," Moritori says.

"You don't know the half of it. Sonic and I have been Freedom Fighters with our friends since we're like seven to eight years old. That's like around fourteen to fifteen years by this point," Eve says.

Moritori says, sounding surprised, "Fifteen years?"

"Yeah. That's just how things were back then. When many of the ground fighters had trouble holding up, it was time for the younger generation to begin the fight. Since then, my brother, cousins, my friends and I were able to do what we can to stop him with any evil plans he came up with. At the same time, we ended up meeting others who wanted to bring harm to Mobius, even aliens from outer space," Eve says.

"I must admit, you had an eventful life," Moritori says.

"Yeah. It's been hard, but we lost so much when we're going, and now we're able to gain our families and friends back and retrieve back the city and fix it before Dr. Eggman comes along," Eve says.

Before Moritori can ask more about Eve's adventures, Nicole digitally appears in the hospital room.

Nicole turns to Eve, "Eve, Sonic told me that you are here. We have a situation."

"What is it, Nicole?" Eve asks.

"Tommy was just kidnapped by the Destructix just outside of city," Nicole says.

Eve and Jazz become shocked to hear the news.

Eve asks, "Tommy has been abducted by the Destructix, but why?"

"I'm not sure. Sonic, Sally, and I received a radio transmission from Tommy saying that an anonymous client hired the Destructix to abduct him," Nicole says.

"Do you know where's he being held?" Eve asks.

"Yes. I was able to get a signal from his location. Sally needs you to rescue Tommy and bring him back,"

"Sonic and I will find him and bring him back right away. And see if you can find out anything about this Client who hired the Destructix, but…" Eve says. Then turns to the two echidna in the room.

Cloud-Ra says, "It's okay Eve, i'll stay here and you go on your mission."

"Thanks dad," Eve says.

Then turns to Nicole, "Tell Sonic that I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Will do," Nicole says. Then digitized herself into the computer to reach Sonic.

Eve turns to her father and Moritori, "Sorry about cutting my visit short, but I need to get going."

"It's okay. I've gotten used to you having to leave on missions and adventures. Not that I want you to stop," Cloud-Ra says.

"Yeah. Feels like that's how I always spend my time," Eve says.

"That what happens when a mad scientist uses his technology to rule Mobius and cause problems for everyone," Cloud-Ra says.

"I know," Eve says.

Then walks to Moritori, "Now you must remember that you still need a little time to recover so you will need to stay here for another few days. Dad and mom will help take care of you in the meantime."

"You're too kind for me to stay," Moritori says.

"Thanks. Don't worry, when I get back I can show you the city and introduce you to my friends. Mom and my siblings are on their way over so you can get acquainted when I'm done. I'm sure you love it here," Eve says.

"Chao Chao Chao," Jazz happily says, flying to Moritori.

Eve giggles, "Looks like Jazz wants you to hang out too."

"I would love to. If only I could you," Moritori says.

"Why not? Can't you stay?" Eve asks.

"It's because I'm still part of the Legion. Even though I know many of us have been captured and are being hospitalized at the moment, I'm still part of the Legion," Moritori says.

"I guess so. Still, I understand that you and the Legionnaires are so devoted to technology, and that's okay. I'm just saying in my own opinion, but maybe you shouldn't try to force your idea on to others. In my case, my friends and I use technology to help with our missions, but at the same time we rely on our own strength. Of course, to Rotor, Tails, and Nicole, technology is part of their strength and that's fine with us," Eve says.

"I understand what you're saying, but that is our mission and it's not easy to forget what happened on the Island. Technology is what brought Angel Island in the sky, and those who became resentful towards technology forced their ideas on others." Moritori says.

"I guess," Eve says, sounding unsure.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Yo Eve!"

Eve walks to the window with Jazz landing on her head. She opens the window to see Sonic down in front of the hospital from the second floor.

"Come on Eve, we need to get going!" Sonic calls out.

"Okay! I'll be there," Eve says.

Eve then closes the window and says, "I better get going. Jazz, you stay with dad okay."

"Chao," Jazz replies with a nod.

Eve then says, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Goodbye Eve, and good luck," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve smiles and says, "Thanks. I'll be back."

Eve then leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Eve meets up with Sonic and speeds off to go to the coordinates where Tommy is being held. Cloud-Ra and Jazz watch as Eve and Sonic leave on their mission.

Cloud-Ra suddenly hears Moritori says, "She reminds me of you when you were her age."

Cloud-Ra and Jazz to Moritori leaving the bed and walking to the window to see the city.

"I suppose. Eve is very resourceful when it comes to being a Freedom Fighter. I've experienced it firsthand," Cloud-Ra says.

"I have to agree when I saw her, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles facing off against Mammoth Mogul. I must admit, I didn't realize how strong she really is. Kragok and Dimitri found out about her origins and her powerful strength and intelligence, they believe that she makes a powerful ascent to the Legion," Moritori says.

"I suppose, but Eve and the Dark Legion are at good terms, especially when they attacked them and held them captive," Cloud-Ra says.

"I suppose, but they also realized that Shadow is the same to Eve in many different fields. Of course, it's not easy since Shadow is almost always in the United Federation," Moritori says.

"Yes. being a G.U.N agent isn't easy, but Shadow is able to handle it with his team. Just as much as Eve is able to handle being a Freedom Fighter," Cloud-Ra says.

Then softly smiles, "I don't think I'll ever want that to change. Being with my family is all I can really ask for ever since what happened at the ARK."

"I felt the same way when I found out you were alive. I was relieved and rather surprised that you ended up with a family of your own," Moritori says.

"Yeah. I've learned a lot when I ended up on Mobius. One of the things that I've learned that life has never been easy, but as long as you have family and good friends by your side, you're able to go through the obstacles that come into life. Eve was able to do just that," Cloud-Ra says.

"You must be proud of all she has accomplished," Moritori asks.

"I am," Cloud-Ra says.

Then thinks, "Ever since I discovered Eve is alive and has become a Freedom Fighter. I've always been proud of her. "

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve continue to run with their super speed to rescue their friend. They both smile toward each other and continue to run together.


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37: The Tortoise and the Hedgehogs

Far out in the Forbidden Zone, there is a large warehouse in the area. Usually, the Forbidden Zone doesn't have any buildings or people who live there. Not this time around. One day, two Mobians rabbits are walking towards the warehouse now.

One of them is a male yellow rabbit with green eyes. He wears a light brown vest, shirt, brown belt gold buckle, brown shoes and gloves. He is also wearing a backpack on his back. The second is a black rabbit with red eyes. She is wearing a black long sleeve leather jacket with spikes on the collar, a red sleeveless blouse, black jeans, red and white shoes and she carries a black purse with a sword attached to her belt in the scabbard.

The two rabbits approach the warehouse and look around the area to see no robots are around. The boy rabbit presses the red square button at the door. Opening the door is Drago the Wolf. Sleuth, and the rest of the Destructix.

The yellow rabbit says, "Good day, mates. Mind if we come in?"

However, Drago sternly says, "I suggest you two turn around and go find a carrot little bunnies, before you become our dinner."

"Hey doc. Relax. I was invited by…" The yellow rabbit says.

But Simian grabs the rabbit by his brown shirt, "You don't get the hint, do ya? Too bad for you.

The black rabbit sternly says, "I suggest you let him go. We might be smaller than you, but we're tougher than we look."

Lightening steps in, "You sure have some potential for two cotton balls."

However, someone shouts, "Wait! Don't hurt them!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Tommy Turtle walking over to them.

Tommy says, "It's my fault they're here. Uh, I'm the one who, um, invited them… You see, they're my friends and…"

However Flying Frog begins to laugh, "A geek like you has friends?"

"Ha! You're killing me!" Predator adds.

Tommy nervously smiles and says, "You're my friends. Aren't you?"

"And you should count yourselves lucky to have a friend like Tommy Turtle. We do."

"Oh yeah? How do you two know Tommy?" Predator interrogates.

"We knew Tommy for years," The black rabbit says.

The yellow rabbit says, "When we were kids. I used to pick on him all the time. I was so fast and Tommy's so slow… I thought we were nothing alike."

"I told him that Tommy may not be fast, but he has a good heart," The black rabbit says.

"Of course, Tommy got fed up and challenged me to a race. I laughed out a yes," The yellow rabbit says.

The black rabbit smirks, "Yeah. However, you got too cocky and decided to take a nap close to the finish line. By the time you woke up, Tommy crossed the finish line and won your race."

She then hugs Tommy, "You never gave up and you ended up winning the race."

"Yeah. We respected him for not giving up and realized… that standing up for himself that way… then maybe we were more alike than I thought. We became great friends ever since," The yellow rabbit says.

"We were?" Tommy asks.

Drago gets up at Tommy making him duck in his shell, "What's wrong with you?! Our meeting is just under two hours from now!"

"Don't worry none, wolfie. I'll stay out of your fur and your meeting," The yellow rabbit says.

"You do that or we'll have that dinner," Drago says, annoyed.

Then leaves the group, "Ah, I don't have time for this. I've got some more details to take care of."

"Don't worry, Drago, I'll take care of it," Sleuth says.

Drago and the Destructix leave the room leaving Sleuth with Tommy and the two rabbits. Sleuth then escort Tommy and the two rabbits down the hall.

Sleuth walks to the rabbits and asks, "are you tired uh..?"

"Juice. The name is Juice. And this is my sister Usagi," The yellow rabbit, Juice says.

Then they stop at a door, "Here you go… an extra room for you two to stay in."

Usagi and Juice walk into the room.

"Cool," Juice says.

Usagi takes Tommy's hand with a smile, "Come on Tommy, we got some catching up to do."

However, Sleuth then takes Tommy away from Usagi and begins to make his leave with the turtle.

"You'll have to catch up tomorrow morning. I need his help now. Right Tommy?" Sleuth says.

"Yeah… tomorrow," Tommy nervously says.

"I see. Well, I hope we'll see each other tomorrow," Usagi says.

"Right. You both should rest. I… I'm sure you both must be tired trying to find your way here," Tommy nervously says.

"Sorry. It's a matter of top priority," Sleuth says.

Then turns to Tommy with a vicious smirk, "Or should I say top dog. Right, Tommy?"

"Uh, yes sir," Tommy says, nervously.

Juice and Usagi watch as Sleuth and Tommy take their leave. Even though they can tell that Tommy is being forced to go with him. Once they're gone. Juice and Usagi walk back into the room, and Juice closes the door.

Usagi sighs, "I was hoping we could have told Tommy the real reason why we're here."

"I know, but I think Tommy already knows it's us," Juice says. He then pulls his years and removes the face to reveal Sonic.

Then Usagi does the same to reveal Eve's face.

Eve shakes her head, "It's about time we got the costumes off. They were starting to feel uncomfortable."

Sonic and Eve remove the rest of their costume and their quills spread out.

"Yeah. My quills feel like they're going to bend and my spine is starting to suffocate," Sonic says.

"At least Nicole was able to give us the right location to where Tommy is being held, but we still don't know what Sleuth and the Destructix are up to," Eve says.

"With Mammoth Mogul gone to who knows where, they're going to need new employment," Sonic says.

Then says, "Still, I guess what we said isn't exactly a lie. I remember you and Sally liked to play with him back when we were kids. I thought he was a geek."

"Yeah. We would have been friends after the race a long time ago, if Robotnik didn't took over the city the night after," Eve says.

"Yeah. Many of us were scattered and only some of us were able to get to Knothole safely. Tommy was one of the kids who were never found. That is, until we found him hiding deep in the forest where many of the other missing people were," Eve says.

"Yeah, but now is kidnapped and brought here for some reason and we need to get him out," Sonic says.

Eve turns her head to notice an ventilation shaft, "And I see our way in."

Not long, Sonic opens the air vent and he crawls through the ventilation shaft. Eve follows after him. The two crawl down the ventilation shaft to figure out how to rescue Tommy.

Eve says, "You look really determined to rescue Tommy. I mean, I want to rescue him too, but you seem more serious."

"Well… I felt that I had to come and save Tommy… especially after all the teasing I did to him as a kid," Sonic says.

"Tommy knows you never meant to hurt him. He knows that you're very kind and caring and always do what you can to help, but you did took your teasing a little far," Eve says.

"I just hope Sally doesn't try to check up on us while we're in the vent. And honestly, this place feels really cramped," Eve says.

Sonic whispers, "I hear voices."

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice, "Well… it's about time you come here. I was starting to lose my patients."

Sonic and Eve secretly sneaks over and looks through the opening to see the Destructix and Tommy. What's more, Dr. Eggman, Snively, and his Swatbots are with them.

"Dr. Eggman and Snively. We should have known," Eve says.

"Yeah. This is something that Dr. Eggman would do. Let's see what's going on," Sonic whispers.

The two siblings remain quiet and listen in on the conversation.

Dr. Eggman says, "Alright men, I have hired you to kidnap the little turtle in hoping to bring out my plan to destroy the Freedom Fighters. And I also have you to thank… right A.D.A.M."

The computer monitor turns on behind Eggman to reveal a dark screen and a green dot in the middle.

"Yes father," A metallic male voice answers.

Sonic and Eve continue to listen in on the conversation. Whatever is going on, Eggman and Snively have a computer A.I called A.D.A.M on the scene. Even though the vent is cramped, they know that they must remain still.

Still Sonic says, "A.D.A.M? What kind of being is named A.D.A.M?"

"I'm not sure. It's probably one of Eggman's creations," Eve suspects.

"Yeah. The computer is definitely Eggman all over his uh, hard drive," Sonic says.

"Let's just wait and see what happens. He has plans for Tommy," Eve says.

"Another plan that involves him wanting to destroy us," Sonic whispers.

"Let's see what they have to say," Eve says.

Sonic nods his, and the two hedgehogs continue to listen in on the conversation.

Sleuth then drags the turtle over and says, "Alright, we got the little Turtle."

"Glad that you decided to bring one of my former roboticized minions," Eggman says.

Tommy ducks his head in his shell and asks, "Wha-what do you want with me?"

"Nothing really. I just thought, we should let A.D.A.M take things from here," Eggman says, eagerly.

"A.D.A.M?" Tommy asks.

"It stands for, Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe. And we have a few plans for you Tommy Turtle. With you being a good friend of the Freedom Fighters, you must know quite a bit of information about them," A.D.A.M says.

"I-I-I don't know if I know a lot about them," Tommy nervously says.

Suddenly, tentacles begin to appear from the computer and surround Tommy, "Oh. I believe you do. After all, you are friends with two of the strongest Freedom Fighters, Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs."

"How… How do you know about them?" Tommy nervously asks.

"I know quite a lot about the Freedom Fighters. Thanks to father giving me every data he has about them," A.D.A.M says, and spreads his tentacles to surround Tommy.

With that, Tommy then hides himself into his shell, even his arms and legs.

Drago steps forward, "So Eggman, where do we get out of the deal? We brought you the turtle and I'm sure the two annoying hedgehogs will be on the way."

Sonic and Eve soon become confused.

"You will receive your payment when they both of those meddling hedgehogs show up," Eggman says.

Sleuth smirks and says, "I have a feeling they already have. After all… we had the little shy turtle send them an S.O.S to have them come here."

"Yeah. Those two hedgehogs have no clue they are falling into a trap," Flying says, beginning laughing.

Simian says, "We must not underestimate them, especially the girl hedgehog. She may be fast as her brother, but she is also powerful and cunning."

"I agree with Simian. Predator and I were able to fight her in the Illegal Tournament," Lighting says.

"And even then she barely was able to beat us," Predator says.

"Yeah. But as long as we have the turtle, she doesn't suspect a thing," Sleuth says.

Unknown to them, the two hedgehogs have been listening in on the conversation, and they aren't liking what they're heading.

"Those creeps," Eve whispers.

"Yeah. They wanted us to come here so they could lure us into a trap," Sonic whispers.

"And they forced sweet Tommy into being an accomplice in their plan to capture us and brought to Dr. Eggman," Eve whispers.

Then asks, "What are we gonna do? We need to get Tommy, but we can't risk getting ourselves caught."

"Well, when push comes to shove, we'll just have to do this the old fashion way. Speed in, kick some but, and save the day," Sonic says.

"Seems that we always have to do all our missions that way," Eve says.

She then says, "And I'm worried about Tommy. I remember after the race."

Flashback:

Just outside of Mobotropolis, Tommy has won the race against Sonic, much to his surprise. Sally and Eve cheer for Tommy and they give him hugs with smiles on their faces.

Eve happily says, "I knew you can do it. I know my brother's fast, but I know you can finish the race."

"Thanks. All I did was not give up and keep on going," Tommy says.

"Still. It's amazing to see Sonic actually lose in a race for once," Sally says.

"Very funny," Sonic says.

Sonic then takes a deep breath and holds his hand out with a smile, "He says, congratulations Tommy. I… I hope we can be good friends."

Tommy smiles and shakes Sonic's hand, "Me too. I actually had a great time at the race. Think we can do it again another time."

"Sure. how about Eve join us this time," Sonic says.

"Sounds fun. Let's do it," Eve says with glee.

Sonic says, "Hey Tommy, Eve wrote a song and I think as the winner, you should be the first to hear it."

"I… I don't know," Eve says, blushing.

Tommy says, "I like to hear you sing."

"Okay," Eve says, with a calm smile.

With that, young Eve begins to sing.

Young Eve Hedgehog:

Yume no tsubomi hiraku

Mabushii sora wo aogi

Mune ippai hirogaru

Yasashii kaori

Sonic, Sally, Tommy, and the other kids gather around to hear Eve sing. Even some of the grownups begin to hear Eve's singing.

Young Eve Hedgehog:

Kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU

Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne

Everyone continues to listen to Eve sing as they smile. Even Eve begins to smile as she sings.

Young Eve Hedgehog:

Daisuki da yo sasayaitara

Sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana

Hazukashikute utsumuiteta

Watashi no te wo tori hashiridas

Flashback Ends:

Eve sighs and says, "That was the last time we saw Tommy before Robotnik invaded the city and took over."

"Yeah. Now our friend is in trouble and we gotta save him before they do something to him. And we better do it fast, looks like we're going to have trouble," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve look through the air vent to see something is happening.

A.D.A.M says, "Now then. I saw it's time to tap into this little turtle's head to see what sort of information he has. Wouldn't you agree, father?"

"Yes. Snively, activate the controls," Eggman says.

"Yes sir," Snively says, and presses the buttons.

With that, robotic claps comes out of the floor and grabs a hold of Tommy's shell. A.D.A.M then uses his program to bring out two, no four tentacles and heading toward Tommy Turtle. The poor turtle begins to shake in fright to see the tentacles are coming toward and is unable to move. The tentacles are going to tap into Tommy's head and learn about the Freedom Fighters.

Before the tentacle can sneak into Tommy's shell, a blue spin dash flies out of the ventilation shaft and slices the tentacles in half, causing the pieces to fall to the floor. Then landing on the ground in front of Tommy is Sonic.

"I keep those robotic tentacles to myself, A.D.A.M. was it? It's kind of rude," Sonic says.

Eggman growls in anger as Snively surprisingly says, "The Hedgehog!"

"And don't forget about me," Eve's voice calls out.

Eve jumps out of the air vent and brings out her sword. With a slash of the sword, she breaks the clap that has Tommy bounds and he falls to the ground. The turtle sticks his head, arms, and legs from his shell to see his friends.

Eve helps Tommy up, and gets him back on his feet, "There you go. You okay."

"I am. And I'm sorry about this," Tommy worriedly says.

"That's okay, Tommy. We should have known this is Eggman's brand of evil," Sonic says.

Sleuth then smirks, "I knew you two wouldn't stay in your room for very long."

"You annoying hedgehogs!" Eggman says in anger.

"Try to catch it if you can Egg breath," Sonic says.

Sonic grabs Tommy's wrist and he speeds off. Eve speeds right by him.

Eggman screams, "Stop them! They're getting away!"

Snively presses the button on the control panel, "I'll seal off the entry away."

Sonic and Eve hurries to get out of the room. However, they are soon confronted by the Destructix.

"Sorry hedgehogs, but you'll have to deal with us first," Sleuth says.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with them," Eve says.

"You got it sis," Sonic says.

Sonic then spin dashes and slams both Drago and Sleuth to the wall. Lightning Lynx then brings out a kunai and attacks Eve. Eve brings out her sword and repels Lighting's attack. The blade wielders jump in the air and clash their weapons against each other. Tommy becomes scared and ducks back into his shell. Sonic then tries to spin dash Flying Frog, but the frog jumps up in the air.

Flying says, "This is so much fun playing with the hedgehogs."

"We'll teach you how to play," Sonic says as he turns around and spin dashes the frog on his back.

Eve lands on the ground as Predator Hawk pounces her to the ground.

"You are very persistent prey aren't you," Predator says.

Eve smirks, "I'll show you I'm more than persistent."

Eve then spins into a ball and zips right at him. Eve ends up bumping into Tommy while he's in his shell, and the turtle bounces everywhere. He ends up knocking down Eggman and Snively first. After that, Tommy ends up knocking down Lighting, Predator, Flying, Sleuth, and Drago. Sonic and Eve perform a double spin dash and slam Simian into the wall. Once that is done, both of the hedgehogs land on the ground.

"Let's get out of here," Eve says.

"Yeah. But where's Tommy?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, they hear screaming and turn their heads to see the turtle shell spinning right towards them. Sonic and Eve jump up and dodge the attack. They turn their heads to see Tommy is spinning right towards the exit. The steel door that lowers and ends up trapping Tommy in place. Sonic and Eve hurry towards him as they slide under the steel door and to the other side.

Eve asks, "Tommy? Are you okay?"

"I think he'll be better if we get that steel door off of him," Sonic says.

"Right. I'll take care of the door and you deal with Tommy," Eve says.

Sonic nods his head and grabs Tommy's shell. Eve grabs the bottom of the steel door and begins to slowly lift it up. Once the steel door is up a little, Sonic pulls Tommy out of the way. Eve lets go of the steel door and it closes shut.

"You feeling okay, Tommy?" Sonic asks.

Tommy sticks his head out of the shell, "I'm okay. Thank you."

"No problem. What are friends for," Sonic says.

"We're glad that you're okay. Now just need to get out of here," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve grab Tommy and begin to speed down the hall until they can get out of the building. Unknown to them, A.D.A.M has been spying on them from his secret surveillance.

"Things may have not gone as planned, but I manage to learn a bit about the two hedgehogs, especially Eve the Hedgehog and her sword," A.D.A.M says.

Then evilly says in a soft tone, "I got big plans for her and the Master Emerald sword."

Sometime later, Sonic and Eve return to the city and Tommy is safe and sound. As of now, they're in the hospital to make sure Tommy hasn't received any injuries.

"We're so glad to see you alright Tommy," Sally says.

"Me too. I was afraid I would never be able to get away. I'm sorry about what happened," Tommy says.

"You don't need to worry. It's understandable that Dr. Eggman was using you the entire time," Sally says.

"We're glad to have you back sugar," Bunnie says.

Sally then turns to Sonic and Eve, "I'm worried about this A.D.A.M you were talking about."

"We don't know much about him, but he is definitely one of Eggman's creations and is an A.I like Nicole. We need to be extra careful with that kind of machine Eggman has created," Eve says.

"I agree. Even as a computer, A.D.A.M sees like bad news," Sonic says.

Nicole says from the speaker, "I'll be sure to put up special security to keep A.D.A.M out of our system. I don't want him or Eggman sneaking into my program."

"Good idea Nicole," Sally says.

Then says, "And great job on your mission guys."

"No problem Sal," Sonic says.

"We always do our best, right Sonic?" Eve says.

"You said it sis," Sonic says.

"Then the two siblings fist bump each other's hands with smiles on their faces.

Yume no Tsubomi: Shugo Chara


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 38: The Haunted Castle of King Boom Boo

At an old castle, on top of an island, the castle looks like it hasn't been disturbed for years. Somewhere in the castle, there are echoes of children's laughter around the halls. The echoing continues to travel through the halls and all over the house.

Outside the castle, Eve, Jazz, Sonia, and Manic are bringing some suitcases and bags into the castle. Aleena sits with Cream and Cheese to relax.

Cream says, "This castle is very beautiful."

"Yes. It reminds me of my older sister's castle," Aleena says.

"Really? That sounds nice," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

Tails, Uncle Chuck, and Sally are looking around the area outside the castle.

"Wow. this castle is amazing," Sally says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the inside of it," Tails says.

"We'll be there soon. Dr. Cadberry gave me the key to the castle and will be arriving tomorrow," Uncle Chuck says.

"I wonder why the castle was abandoned for so long, it looks beautiful," Sally says.

Sonic walks inside the castle to explore. Meanwhile, Tails walks outside and notices a strange pedestal from outside. It seems to have some kind of talisman on it.

Tails walks over and is about to pick it up, "What's this?"

Sonic walks inside the castle to look around. Suddenly, a strange purple aura begins to surround the room.

Tails lets go of the talisman and calls out, "Hey Sally, look what I found!"

In the castle, the strange aura disappeared leaving Sonic confused.

Sonic looks around as he asks himself, "What was that?"

Outside of the castle, Sally and Uncle Chuck look at the strange talisman Tails found.

"I found it here," Tails says.

"Interesting. I wonder what it is," Sally says.

Uncle Chuck takes the talisman off the pedestal and looks at it. In the castle, the strange purple energy appears in the castle again, and suddenly stops. Sonic looks around and wonders what it's about.

Sally looks at the talisman and notices, "There seems to be writing on it."

She reads, "Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun."

"What does that mean?" Tails asks.

"That I'm not sure of. We'll take the talisman with us to study it," Sally says.

Later in the night, Eve, Manic, and Sonia have their instruments set up with Sally and the others sitting on the floor. Tails and Uncle Chuck are working on an invention. Sally and Sally are looking at Nicole's computer pad and studying the pedestal. Finally, Aleena, Cream, Cheese, and Jazz are playing a board game. Sonic looks outside the window to see the courtyard and wonders about the strange castle. Sonic then walks back into the castle and joins the others.

Eve turns to Sonic, "Hey Sonic, where have you been?"

"Around. Are you ready for band practice?" sonic replies.

"Yep," Eve says.

Sonic grabs his guitar and strums it a little.

Eve asks, "Ready guys."

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic gold their instruments saying, "Ready."

Sonia begins to play her keyboard that sounds like an organ. Then Manic beats on his drums. After that, Sonia's keyboard sounds like a normal piano. Eve then holds the microphone and begins to sing her song.

Eve Hedgehog:

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

Fushigi na yoru maiorita

(I swooped down in the mysterious night)

Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru

(I sneak without making a noise)

Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU

(In a lusting black cat's pose)

Sonic then plays his guitar.

Eve Hedgehog:

Tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO

(The silhouette floating in the moonlight)

Kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki

(Says 'come here' with a beckoning smile)

Sonia plays with her keyboard as she changes the tone a little. Soon, Manic and Sonic play their instrument and stay in tune with the song. The others are enjoying the show being performed.

Eve Hedgehog:

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi

(A shadow of desire squirms in the town)

Tenshi no furi de samayoi

(Wandering in the guise of an angel)

Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru

(Without a place to go, it holds into its arms)

Ikiba no nai ai no kakera

(The shards of love as it if it treasures them)

Unknown to then, the strange laughter of children begin to softly appear somewhere in the walls of the castle.

Eve Hedgehog:

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de

(As you fall asleep somewhere)

Shiawase na yume o mite iru no

(Are you having a happy dream?)

Hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

(Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep)

Just then, four small ghosts with stitches on their mouths come out of the wall and look down to see the show. Down below, the Sonic Underground continues to perform.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

(Don't look at me. Don't catch me)

Mayoikonda BATAFURAI

(I'm a butterfly who got lost)

Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane

(I sing freely with these wings no one can see)

Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

(They're hiding in your heart)

Cream, Cheese, and Jazz smile to see the show. Everyone likes to hear the show. Surprisingly, the ghosts seem interested to see the show. Sonia plays her piano, then Sonic and Manic play their instruments.

Eve Hedgehog:

Kagami no naka no omokage wa

(The memories in the mirror)

Nakimushi datta ano koro

(Of when I was a cry-baby)

Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai

(But I'm not a child anymore)

Nobashita kami wo hodoita

(I untied my long hair)

Eve combes her quills with her hand.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU

(A sweet fragrance that tightens my chest)

Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iro

(I realized I'm being tempted by it)

Kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

(You placed a spell on my lips and they lost their words)

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

(Don't look at me. Don't catch me)

Mayoikonda BATAFURAI

(I'm a butterfly who got lost)

Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite

(It's too dear. It's too precious)

Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

(They key to my heart it's going to break)

Sonic then plays his guitar solo. The ghosts continue to watch the show as no one else is aware of it.

Eve Hedgehog:

Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII

(I continue searching for my own story)

Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo

(Even if I am blinded by fate)

Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

(I pierce through these clouds and flap my wings to the distant tomorrow)

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia play their instruments.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

(Don't look at me. Don't catch me)

Mayoikonda BATAFURAI

(I'm a butterfly who got lost)

Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane

(I sing freely with these wings no one can see)

Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

(They're hidden in your heart)

Eve finishes singing and Sonic plays his guitar as Sonia and Manic play their instruments. Sonic then finishes his guitar playing with a final strum. After the song, everyone claps their hands and cheers happily. The song makes them smile like the sun shining. The ghosts above begin to giggle and fly through the wall. Sally suddenly hears them laughing and turns to see no one is around. Sally becomes curious and wonders who is making the strange sound.

Later in the night, Aleena is dressed in her night down and is ready to sleep for the night. Just then, the door opens to reveal Sonia and Manic.

Manic says, "We just came to say good night."

"Thank you my children. I'll see you in the morning," Aleena says.

Sonia and Manic hug their mom and she hugs them back.

"Goodnight mother," Sonia says.

"Night mom," Manic says.

"Goodnight my children," Aleena says.

Sonia and Manic lean the room and close the door behind them. In the hall, Sally and Sonic are searching around the castle. Sally holds a microphone as she and Sonic look around. At the same time, Sonic holds the talisman in his hand.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Sonic asks.

"I'm sure of it. I don't think I can sleep 'til I find that noise," Sally says.

Manic walks into the room to see the only one in there is Tails sitting on the bed and reading a book.

Manic walks over and asks, "Where is everybody, Tails?"

"The girls are having a sleepover in Eve's room," Tails says.

"And Sonic?" Manic asks.

"He and Sally are looking around the castle. Sally said something about a strange sound," Tails says,

"A strange sound?" Manic says, confused.

Down the hall, Sally and Sonic stop as Sally holds the microphone to the wall

Sally says, "This is the spot."

"You sure?" Sally asks.

Sally holds the microphone to the wall to hear laughing. Unknown to them, small ghosts begin to come out behind them from the wall.

"This is definitely the spot, It sounds like some kids are playing," Sally says.

"But there aren't any kids here. Other than Cream," Sonic says.

When they turn around the ghost disappears.

In Aleena's room, she sits on the bed and is about to go to sleep for the night. Suddenly, she begins to hear children laughing too.

Aleena looks around, "Sonia? Manic?"

However, the laughter continues.

Aleena stands up and sternly says, "All right, come out here. This little joke has gone far enough."

However, no one seems to be around.

Aleena says to herself, "I thought I heard something. Perhaps it was just the wind."

Aleena walks to the mirror and becomes shocked to see her reflection turning around to reveal a frightening face. Red eyes with yellow in the middle, sharp black teeth coming out of a big frightening smile, and a gray pale face.

The reflection says, "Well hello there."

Aleena screams in fright. Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Uncle Chuck who has heard his wife screaming. However, no one seems to be here.

"Aleena? Aleena, where are you?" Uncle Chuck calls out.

He looks around and says, "Something isn't right."

Hearing the scream, everyone rush over and Uncle Chuck explains what happened.

"Aunt Aleena is missing?" Sonic asks.

"We all heard her scream and Uncle Chuck said she was gone," Eve says.

"Then we better go find her," Sonic says.

Everyone begins to search all over the castle for Aleena. They all called out to her, but she isn't answering back.

Tails, Manic, Sonic, and Uncle Chuck look around from the side of the hall.

"Aunt Aleena!" Sonic calls out

Manic calls out, "Hey Mom!"

Eve, Amy, Sonia, Sally Cream and the Chao search around as well. They all call out to hope they find her.

"Aunt Aleena, where are you?" Eve calls out.

"Mrs. Hedgehog!" Sally says.

"Mother!" Sonic calls out.

Cream calls, "We're all worried about you!"

Suddenly, Cheese begins to panic, "Chao chao chao chao chao chao!"

"Do you hear something, Cheese?" Cream asks, scared.

Suddenly, they begin to hear laughing.

"I don't like the sound of this," Amy says.

"It's the same laughter we heard before," Sally says.

Eve turns her head and says, "It's coming from behind this wall."

Suddenly, they hear more laughter.

"I better go get some help!" Amy says, and begins to race off.

Suddenly, a ghostly hand shoots out of the wall, cutting her path. Then more ghostly hands begin to appear. The girls and Chao soon scream in fright.

At a different part of the hall, Sonic and the boys hear the screaming.

Sonic quickly says, "Sounds like Amy!"

Back at the hall, Amy grabs a hold of Sonia's hand. Sally, Cream, Cheese, Jazz, and Eve grab Aleena's hand and try to pull her away, but her hand slips and she's pulled through the wall.

"Something pulled her right through the wall," Amy panics.

Just then, Sonic and the others hurry over.

Sonic asks, "What's goin' on?"

"We were looking for Aleena and all of a sudden, we were attacked by ghosts!" Amy says.

"And they took Sonia," Cream says in fright.

"I don't believe in ghosts," Sonic says.

Suddenly, ghosts begin to go through the wall. Sonic jumps and tries to kick them, but breaks the wall to reveal a strange area.

"What is that?" Sally asks.

Just then, a group of ghostly hands come out of the portal. Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Manic, and Uncle Chuck flee. Sonic and Eve try to attack, but nothing works on them.

"Maybe there is such a thing as ghosts after all!" Sonic says.

Suddenly, one of the ghosts grabs Manic.

Sally and Amy exclaim, "It grabbed Manic!"

Manic is soon pulled into the wall.

"Bring him back!" Eve scrams.

The hands soon begin to attack the other two hedgehogs. Sonic and Eve try to dodge, but they are grabbed too.

Sally and Amy scream, "Sonic!"

"Eve!" Tails and Cream scream.

Sonic and Tails are soon being pulled into the wall.

"Sally, catch!" Sonic shouts and throws the talisman.

Suddenly, the broken pieces of the wall begin to seal again as the two hedgehogs are being pulled out.

Sonic screams, "Guys, you need to get out of the castle. I think that thing has something to with this."

Sonic is soon pulled through the wall and seals up.

Amy screams, "No! Sonic!"

Amy slams her hammer at the wall and screams, "Bring him back, you hear me?! You can't... take... my... Sonic…"

Amy sits down in defeat to see there is no hope of getting Sonic and the others out of the wall. The rest are shocked to see now Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Eve are gone and taken by ghosts.

The next day, Uncle Chuck, Cream and Cheese head off to contact Dr. Cadberry about the incident of last night. Sally, Amy, Jazz, and Tails are investigating the talisman they found and Sonic gives to Sally. The

Amy says, "So this is where you found that thing, Tails?"

"Yes," Tails says.

Amy looks as she says, "But I don't see what this has to do with those ghosts."

"Well... I'm not sure, but I remember there was writing on the wall. It says "Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun." Sadly, I have no idea what it means," Sally says.

Suddenly, Sally hears some strange sound, like wind is blowing. She bends down to the pedestal and places her hand next to the base.

"What, Sally?" Amy asks.

Sally turns to Amy and Tails, "I feel a breeze coming from the base. There must be a hidden passageway underneath it."

"Chao," Jazz says.

She then flies to the pedestal. Jazz then begins to push on the pedestal trying to move it. Try as she might, Jazz isn't moving the pedestal one inch.

Amy brings out her hammer, "Leave everything to me Jazz."

Then Jazz moves out of the way. Amy slams her hammer into the pedestal, knocking it aside and revealing a secret staircase.

"It's a secret staircase," Tails says.

"And I'll bet we'll find the others down there," Sally says.

Jazz is the first to take off, leaving the others shocked.

Amy understands, "I know how she feels. She wants Eve back and I want Sonic back. I'm coming too.

Amy then runs down after the Chao with Sally and Tails not far behind. They continue to walk down the stairs to see what looks like a secret cavern with stalactites on top of the ceiling.

"Wow! I have never seen a place like this before," Sally says.

"Me either," Tails says.

"Well we're not stopping until we find Sonic, Eve, and our friends," Amy says, determined.

"Chao," Jazz replies with a nod.

Just then, a drop of water falls from the stalactite from above and hits the back of Amy's neck, causing her to scream in fright.

In an unknown location, Sonic, Eve, and Aleena are knocked out on the floor with the surrounding children's laughter. Looking at them are the small ghosts from before. And a very large ghost with red and yellow eyes, blue lips and sharp teeth. Soon, the ghosts make their aggressive faces.

Meanwhile, Sally, Amy, Jazz, and Tails reach the bottom of the staircase.

"Remember, ghosts love it if they see you're scared, so if you run into one, stay calm," Amy nervously says.

"I'll pretend like I don't even notice them," Tails says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Suddenly, they hear laughing and the ghosts come out as they change to their aggressive face. The group panic as the ghosts begin to circle around them. When Amy holds the talisman, the ghosts stop in their tracks and frown. Then they fly off like they're scared.

"What happened?" Tails asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're scared of that thing," Sally says.

Amy smirks and says, "All right... Let's show those ghosts that we can spook them!"

Then Amy runs ahead.

"Amy, wait!" Sally calls out as she, Jazz, and Tails follow after her.

All three run into the other room, which is very massive.

Amy looks around and asks, "Where'd the ghosts go?"

"They must be around here someplace…" Sally says.

"They can go through walls. Maybe they already escaped," Amy replies.

Tails points out, "They're heading down those stairs!"

The girls look to see one of the ghosts heading down stairs now and they're going through the door.

In the strange blue room, Sonic and Eve regain consciousness and look around to see the ghosts. Soon they look to see the giant ghost that is actually the ruler of this strange world. The ghost simply laughs as the ghosts laugh and fly around.

Meanwhile, Sally, Jazz, Tails, and Amy arrive at the door the ghosts fly through.

"Are you ready?" Sally asks.

"Let's do it," Amy says.

Amy grabs the doorknob and opens it slightly. Amy holds the talisman out first to be safe. The three soon come through to see no ghosts are around. They become shocked to see Sonia and Manic laying on the floor.

"Sonia!" Amy panics.

"And Manic!" Sally says.

They both run to the room and kneel down to check the two hedgehogs.

"Sonia, wake up!" Sally says.

Jazz shakes Manic, "Chao Chao."

Soon, Sonia and Manic wake up. They both stand on their feet as they rub their heads.

"What happened?" Sonia asks.

"Man, talk about a trip," Manic says.

"Guys, Where's Sonic, Eve, and your mom?" Sally asks.

"I'm not sure," Manic says, shaking his head.

"We're still not sure how we got here, except for those ghosts that attacked us," Sonia says.

"But where are they?" Amy asks.

Suddenly, they hear someone shout, "Amy! Sally! Tails! Manic Sonia! We're up here!"

Everyone looks up to see Sonic and Eve on the ceiling. They see Aleena is with them as well.

"Sonic!" Amy and Sally exclaim.

"And Eve too," Tails says.

"Chao," Jazz says.

"And mom," Manic says.

Sonic calls out, "There's not much time, so listen!"

However, what Sally and the others are hearing is different.

A strange voice pretending to be Sonic says, "I've always loved you, Amy."

"Well, I'm sure you know how I feel…" Amy says, with a smile, leaving the others confused.

Then the strange voice, making Sonic says, "You can free me if you place that stone into the space in the wall."

"Right, Sonic. I sure am glad we brought this thing along," Amy happily says.

Amy looks around and notices a strange area.

"That must be where it goes," Amy says.

However, Sonic really calls out, "I said don't put that thing over there, Amy! That's how the ghosts get power!"

Eve soon realizes what's happening and knows she needs to signal them somehow.

Amy reaches the window and asks, "Is this where it goes?"

The fake Sonic says, "Wonderful, Amy. Now place that stone in the space in the wall with the moon side facing upwards."

"What do you mean, 'the moon side'?" Amy asks.

Amy flips the talisman to see the crescent moon and the sun on different sides. She looks at the moon again.

Soon, she understands, "Oh, I see."

Sally looks up to see Sonic talking, but he doesn't look happy to see Amy getting close to the window. Sally then notices Eve moving her hands around.

Sally thinks, "That's sign language. Eve's trying to give me a message.

Then Sally reads Eve's hand movement, Don't… let Amy… put the talisman with the moon upward… it will allow the ghost to gain their power."

Sally gasps and turns to see Amy about to put the talisman on the window.

The impostor Sonic says, "You're the best, Amy.

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm just glad we're going to be back together again," Amy says, blushes and ready to put the talisman on the window.

"Amy don't!" Sally asks.

But Amy already puts the talisman on the window, "What's wrong?"

"That's not Sonic! It's a trap!" Sally cries out, making the others shocked.

Suddenly, the moon on the talisman begins to glow light blue. Just then, a blue light opens from the ceiling and shoots a blinding light. When it disappears, the Ghost king and it's minions appear.

"Where'd he come from?!" Amy asks, frightened.

"Thank you, Amy," The ghost says, in a familiar tone.

Then he and his minions begin laughing.

Hearing the voice makes Amy realize that Sally is right, she's been tricked, "Hey! That was you pretending to be Sonic!"

Sonic calls out, "You don't have a chance against that thing! Don't even think about taking it on!"

Amy angrily brings out her hammer at the ghost, "I'm not letting some ghoul make a fool out of me!"

Amy leaps forward and swings at him, but the ghost disappears making her miss and lands on one foot on the ground. Just then, the ghost hand grabs her, making her drop her hammer.

"Amy!" Everyone screams.

Amy struggles to break free from the ghost's grasp, "No! Let me go!

Just then, one of the smaller ghost phases into Amy's head and she passes out. Then the ghost places her on the ground.

"Amy!" Sonia worriedly says, running to Amy.

Sonia worriedly says, "Please, Amy, open your eyes for me!"

Suddenly, Amy opens her eyes to reveal the same face as the aggressive ghosts. Then Amy floats in the air.

The King Ghost says, "Stop interfering with my plans or you'll never leave this castle!"

"Amy!" Tails panics.

"Chao Chao," Jazz panics!"

"She's been possessed!" Manic says.

Then the possessed Amy brings out her hammer and begins to attack her friends. Sally and the others dodge before the possessed Amy can strike. Soon, they begin to chase the group, the ghost King and his minions begin laughing as the possessed hedgehog chases her own friends.

"Sonic! Help us!" Tails screams.

The possessed Amy laughs as she chases them.

Still trapped, Sonic calls out, "I'll help you, but first you have to get us out of here!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?!" Sonia screams.

Soon, the girls stop to see Amy raising her hammer again.

"Please... Stop, Amy!" Sally says.

The possessed Amy raises the hammer and is about to strike. However, something causes her to frown and prevents her from doing so. They all open their eyes to see Amy has stopped for some reason. They turn around to see the window Amy has placed the talisman.

Sally then remembers the ghost saying, pretending to be Sonic, "Wonderful, Amy. Now place that stone in the space in the wall with the moon side facing upwards."

Sally then thinks, "The moon side upwards... What did it say on that pedestal? 'Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun.'"

Sally then says out loud, "Hey, that's it!"

Sally grabs the talisman and says, "The ghosts show up when the moon's facing up!"

Seeing what Sally is up to, the Ghost King and his minions begin to fly towards the girls.

"And when the sun is up, they're in big trouble!" Sally adds, placing the talisman upside down.

Suddenly, the talisman with the sun up begins to glow and sends a bright light around the room from the ceiling. The ghost begins to panic as the light shines on them as the girls cover their eyes. However, that breaks the protective shield and Sonic spin dash past them. The ghost leaves Amy's mouth and the hedgehog begins to collapse. But Sonic catches her in the nick of time. Soon, Amy begins to wake up.

Sonic asks, "Amy, are you okay?"

Amy softly says turning to Sonic, "Oh, Sonic…"

Then pulls him to a hug, "Oh, Sonic!"

"Please, Amy, we still have to stop the ghost attack!" Sonic panics, being squished.

Just then, the little ghosts begin to attack them.

"I'll show you!" Sonic says, charges at the ghosts.

He then punches and kicks the ghosts coming in his path until King Boom Boo stands alone.

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouts.

The ghost king soon growled. Then most ghosts begin to attack. However, Amy runs over with their own weapons.

"You spooks better split right away!" Amy shouts.

The ghosts begin scared and Amy slams her hammer into the wall. The girls turn their heads to see five ghosts. They smile and spin around as they merge to become one ghost.

"You creeps can't creep me out anymore!" Amy shouts in rage and prepares her hammer for the attack.

Amy swings her hammer and says, "It's time to say goodbye!"

Amy then slams her hammer at the ghost and it crashes right into the wall. Amy huffs as one hand is on her hip. Eve then brings out her sword and begins to slice the ghost. Sonia and Manic hurry to her mother.

"Mother! Wake up!" Sonia says, worried.

"Mom, please," Manic says.

Aleena begins to groan as she opens her eyes, Her vision is blurry, but clears to see Sonia, Manic, and the others. Excluding Sonic, Amy, and Eve.

She softly says, "S-Sonia…? M-Manic…?"

"Wha-what happened?" Aleena asks.

"It's kind of a long story mom," Manic answers.

"Guys!" Sonic shouts.

Then everyone turns to see Sonic, and he says, "Get goin' now!"

"Here, Sonic!" Tails says, and tosses Sonic a Power Ring.

Sonic grabs it in his hand, "Thanks!"

The Power Ring glows in his hand as the Ghost King begins to smile. Soon, everyone leaves the room as Eve and Sally escort them out.

As Tails is going through, Sally says, "Go on; I'll catch up with you guys later."

Sally hurries back to the room and grabs the talisman She then leaves the room and goes back upstairs. Sonic's hand glows brighter and begins to rise into the air. Sonic then begins to spin dash around the room. Sonic then spin dashes the ghost and causes it to crash through the wall.

"See ya!" Sonic says giving the ghost a thumbs up and leaves the room.

Meanwhile, the group continues to hurry up the stairs.

"Are you okay, mother?" Sonia asks.

"I'm alright, just feeling a bit dizzy," Aleena says.

Sonic speeds up and asks Sally, "I thought you guys would be out of this place by now."

But Eve asks, "Did you stop the ghosts?"

Sonic shrugs his shoulders, "They didn't stand a ghost of a chance."

"Very funny," Sally says with her arms crossed.

Suddenly, King Boom Boo breaks out of the debris and bursts through the door.

"What?!" Sonic exclaims, hearing the crash.

Everyone looks down the stairs to see the Ghost king ramming through the stairs towards them.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong!" Sonic says.

Eve screams, "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone begins to make a run up the stairs. Sonic carries Aleena bridal style as they run out.

"Hurry, Sal!" Sonic shouts.

Amy brings out her hammer and slams her hammer at the stone pushing it on the stairs. Then Sally places the talisman back on the pedestal. A bright light glows from the pedestal causing everyone to shield their eyes.

Amy looks at the talisman and says, "We have the moon side up."

"Which means the sun should be down side, with the ghost trapped in there," Eve says.

Sally sighs, "That was too close."

"Yeah, big time," Sonic replies.

Suddenly, they hear someone shout, "Hey!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Uncle Chuck, Cream and Cheese, Dr. Cadberry and a few officers.

"Dr. Cadberry," Sonic says.

"Uncle Chuck!" Eve happily says.

Sonia and Manic run over, "Dad."

They both run to him and hug him. Uncle Chuck hugs them back.

Uncle Chuck says, "Thank goodness you're all safe."

"You really had us worried when Uncle Chuck told us what happened," Dr. Cadberry says.

"We're fine and we got out of there in one piece," Manic says.

"Nobody ever got away from the ghosts down there before," One of the officers says.

"But who are they?" Eve asks.

"And where did they all come from?" Tails asks.

"Well... some people say this place sits on an ancient burial ground. When the man who built the castle heard legends about ghosts, he laughed and said they were nonsense. Then the man disappeared the first night he stayed here, and nobody ever saw him again," Dr. Cadberry answers.

"Disappeared?" Sally asks.

"Yes. Legend says the ghost got him and made them into one of their own," The officer says.

"But what about the ta? It seems to be the only thing that stopped them," Sonia says.

"Well. that will lead me to the next part of my research. However, it is clear that the talisman is not to be removed again otherwise, the spirits of the house will come back," Dr. Cadberry says.

At the window of the mansions, two of the ghosts appear as they giggle with glee. Then fades away and the laughter disappears.

Meikyuu Butterfly: Shugo Chara


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 39: Virtual Freedom Fighters Part 1

In New Mobotropolis, Sally is with Julie-Su, Bunnie and Sonia having tea and a chat. Bunnie and Sonia talk happily while Sally has something going on in her mind.

Bunnie asks, "What's wrong Sally girl?"

"I'm worried about Sonic, Eve, Jazz, Tails, and Amy. They've been gone for three weeks now and they haven't reported back. Not even once," Sally says, concern.

"You're not the only one. With Dr. Eggman caused more trouble lately around Mobius. We all had to leave the island. Of course, the Chotix had to go to Station Square, but we were able to hear words from them. Knuckles hasn't called me at all.

"Aww, don't worry girls. I'm sure they're doing fine. Course, they've been trying to find some information about this A.D.A.M Character," Bunnie says.

"True, but they should have called us or something," Sally says.

"I'm sure Sonic, Eve, and the others can handle wherever they are. This isn't the first time they had to fight Eggman and couldn't report back," Sonia says.

"Maybe you're right. But I can't get this nagging feeling that something's wrong," Sally says, worried and looks out the window.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve find themselves in some strange grass road that has loops, gaps, and high areas. There are also pointed sunflowers, palm trees, and other unfamiliar places.

"Where are we now?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. I'm still not sure how we even got here," Eve says.

Sonic looks around, and says, "And yet, this place looks kinda familiar."

"I guess so," Eve says.

Sonic turns to Eve and asks, "Try your comlink again. See if you can notify Sally and the others."

Eve brings out her comlink and presses the button on it. Sadly, no one answers and her communication isn't working either.

"Nothing. My Comlink isn't working," Eve says.

"Great. We're stuck here and we have no idea where the others are," Sonic says.

"They got to be here somewhere. Let's start going down the path and find the others," Eve says.

Sonic looks ahead and notices, "Hey Eve, there's Power Rings over there!"

Eve turns her head to see a few Power Rings floating in the air.

"You're right," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve rush over and each grab two Power Rings.

"It's better to bring them with us, just in case," Sonic says.

"It's very off to find them here of all places, and these Power Rings are different from the ones we usually use," Eve says.

"You're right. I don't feel any different…! Usually the rings give us a power boost," Sonic says.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now, we need to find the others before," Eve says.

Suddenly, a ladybug Badnik zips past them, making them drop their Power Rings.

Sonic yelps, "Hey!"

They both fall to the ground and they lose their Power Rings. They both look up to see the Badnik turning back to them.

Sonic calls out, "Hold up there, pal! We're not your enemy."

However, the badnik spins the wheel and looks at them with a glare.

Sonic stands up, "I don't want to hurt you, buddy, but you leave me no other choice!"

Sonic then spin dashes the robot and destroys it instantly. With that, a small rabbit pops out and flies out of the robot. Eve is able to catch the little rabbit.

Eve says,"Hey little guy, are you okay?"

The rabbit smiles and snuggles Eve's cheek.

Eve says, annoyed, "This is got to be another of Eggman's scrambled schemes."

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was. Question is: Where is he now?" Eve asks.

Sonic says, "I'll bet if we continue freeing more animals from the robots and collect the rings along the way, we'll find Dr. Eggman."

Eve places the rabbit on the ground, "Then let's go."

Sonic and Eve begin to speed off to find Dr. Eggman and put an end to the plan he is doing.

In the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman is working on another scheme, more like more than one of his schemes.

Eggman says, "This is too perfect. Sonic and his annoying friends have been trapped in that game for about three days, yet in the real world they've been trapped for over three weeks now. It's amazing how the game world I invented is a slower rate than the real world," Eggman says with a smirk.

"I agree, father. With the new programmed world you invented, we can trap anyone inside the game world with only one way of escaping back to the real world," A.D.A.M says.

"Just remember to keep them trapped in the game, and especially Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles until I find the Master Emerald on Angel Island," Eggman says.

"Were they able to find it yet?" A.D.A.M asks.

"No. Those Dingos manage to capture the echidnas from Echidnaopolis and yet they still are unable to figure out where the Master Emerald is. It should have been at the altar but it was moved to an unknown location," Eggman angrily says.

"What do you plan to do?" A.D.A.M asks.

"You are going to continue mastering the controls of the game while I have a chat with the Dingo General," Eggman says.

"Of course father," A.D.A.M says.

Eggman then leaves the room, leaving A.D.A.M to do his work.

A.D.A.M says, sounding sinister and dark, "I'll be sure that Sonic and Eve have a troubling time in the game. One they might not be able to escape from."

In the video game, Sonic and Eve are still running through the course. At the same time, they bust badniks and free the little animals.

"You know. This reminds me of the death traps Eggman used to build when we first came to Station Square," Sonic says.

"I agree, but the Badniks don't seem to be well made. They have this retro feeling," Eve says.

They soon collect Power Rings as they go around a large loop de loop.

"This place also seems similar to the fields in Green Hills," Sonic says.

"Makes me wonder if we got sent into some different dimensional rift or something. Something's really off about this," Eve says.

"Yeah. The last time we remember is that we were attacking Dr. Eggman's base, but A.D.A.M caught us off guard by electrocuting the ground and shocked us," Sonic says.

"You think Eggman sent us into a different world?" Eve asks.

"It does make sense. It sounds like Dr. Eggman's brand of stupid… and we fell for it," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonic and Eve come to a stop and turn to see some gray box.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

Sonic and Eve hop to the top of the loo[ and look at the box.

"What is that thing?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. It looks to be some kind of box," Eve says.

"Well, there's no door or lid. I wonder how you would open it?" Sonic says.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to open it? It could be one of Eggman's tricks," Eve suggests.

"Relax sis, what's the worst that can happen?" Sonic asks.

Sonic then turns to the box, "I'll just break the box open and see what's inside."

Sonic jumps up and spin dashes at the box. Sonic breaks the box, but a bubble appears and his is sealed inside.

"Hey! What is this thing! I can't shake it loose!" Sonic says.

Eve groans, "I told you not to open it."

"How am I supposed to know I'll be trapped inside of a bubble like I'm some kind of prize from those prize machines," Sonic questions.

Eve thinks as she says, "Maybe we can use it to our advantage."

Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to place herself in a bubble.

Sonic turns his head, "And let's hurry before that Badniks smacks us."

Eve turns to see a purple robotic lizard and throws it's tongue at the two hedgehogs. The two hedgehogs begin to roll in their ball as the Badnik chases them. They both jump on a spring and over the wall. Then they both collect power rings along the way.

"Looks like it's a good idea to open that box after all," Sonic says.

"I guess, and it's a good thing we're able to collect these Power Rings too," Eve says.

"Still, we need to find a way to get out of here," Sonic says.

The two then reach the end of the path, but they end up bumping into something that blocks their paths.

"What the?" Sonic asks.

"It must be some force field. We're trapped inside," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear maniacal laughter and look up to see the Eggmobile with a wrecking ball attached to a chain and attached to the vehicle. Sonic and Eve also see a familiar figure in the machine.

Eve and Sonic exclaim, "Eggman!"

Suddenly, the ball strikes Sonic and destroys the bubble he's in.

"Sonic!" Eve shouts.

"I'm okay. But it seems, the bubble must have been some kind of shield. It protected me from being hit, but I didn't lose my rings," Sonic says.

They look to hear Dr. Eggman laughs and continues to swing the wrecking ball towards them.

Eve lowers her bubble and says, "Something's seems… different about Eggman."

"Yeah. He normally loves to hear the sound of his voice and can't wait to taunt us," Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Yeah. that guy loves to hear himself talk."

Sonic and Eve then hop on the floating grounds above. Eve then notices Eggman having a different appearance and continues to laugh.

"This guy can't be the real Eggman. He's less talkative," Sonic says.

"And he doesn't look Eggman either. This one seems more rounder like a ball," Eve says.

"And smells better too," Sonic says.

Sonic then spin dashes him on the head. Eve quickly dodges and uses her sword to cut the chain. The sword cuts the chain, and the wrecking ball falls to the ground.

Sonic then jumps off and says, "I'll take care of the rest."

Sonic then spin dashes multiple times on Eggman's head and the Eggmobile explodes. When the smoke clears, the Eggmobile is still floating and leaves carrying the evil scientist on it. Eggman continues to travel past the area where the force field blocks them.

"Looks like the force field is gone now," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve then speed on ahead. They then notice some strange container.

"What is that?" Sonic asks.

"I'll check it out," Eve says.

Eve then runs over and looks inside. There, she can see tiny animals inside.

"Eggman has these animals trapped. You poor things. I'll let you out," Eve says.

Eve jumps on the container and presses the red button on top. With that, the large container opens and the little animals are free.

"Score one for the good guys," Sonic says.

Suddenly, the area begins to change.

"Now what?" Sonic asks.

The area changes to what looks like a ruin with pine tree forests.

"What kind of silly game Eggman is playing with us this time?" Sonic asks.

"Silly game? More like video game," Eve clarifies.

"Video Game?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know why, but it feels that we're in some video game. It reminds me of the virtual world Rotor and Tails installed for Nicole," Eve says.

Sonic quickly says, "Let's focus on that later. We got this to worry about."

Eve turns her head to see lava are starting to appear and they are heading towards the road she and her brother are on.

"Oh my god!" Eve panics.

With that, Sonic and Eve run off to get away from the lava. Sonic sees another Badnik and spin dashes at it, breaking the squirrel free from its prison.

Sonic calls out, "You better get outta here quick little guy, or you'll be a roast rodent!"

"Sonic! Look ahead!" Eve calls out.

Sonic looks ahead to see a building of some kind.

"Let's hope we'll be safe in here," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve hurry inside. However, as they bounce down, they come across spikes on different sides of the wall.

"Well, this doesn't seem a very welcoming place… but there's nowhere else to go," Sonic says.

"Let's continue to find the others," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve continue to run through the strange buildings. They come across strange bat badniks. Sonic and Eve spin dash the robots and little seals come out of it. They run past pillars that crash to the ground. Then they run past fire being shot out of the wall. Finally, they stop at an area that has a pool of lava.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Sonic! Eve! Help!"

"Amy?!" Eve asks, shocked.

The two hedgehogs look ahead to see Amy Rose in the middle of the lava lake. She is tied to a pole on a brick floor.

"Amy! How did you get here?!" Sonic calls out.

"Don't worry about that right now, Sonic. Just untie me! All this heat is terrible for my hair!" Amy calls out.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Eve calls out.

Sonic and Eve hop on the stones floating on the lava and reach Amy. Sonic then unties her rope.

"Do you know where we are?" Sonic asks.

"No. The last thing I remember was us invading Dr. Eggman's lair. Then we were attacked by A.D.A.M and electrocuted. When I woke up, I was tied to this stake surrounded by lava," Amy says.

Amy hops to the other side of the brick, "Let's get out of here!"

"I'm wondering if we keep following the path we'll find the others," Eve says.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sonic says.

The three hedgehogs reach the other side and are trying to find their way out of the room.

Amy then notices, "I can't find my hammer! I can't feel it anymore!"

"Worry about that later! We'd better get a move on!" Sonic says. Then spin dashes the wall to make a hole. Amy and Eve hurry through the hole when a spike pillar slams to the ground. When they reach out, they see a pool of lava.

Amy tries to head back to the tunnel, but isn't able to, "We can't go back! There's something blocking the way!"

"You'd better grab some power rings, Amy! Trouble's on the way!" Sonic says.

They turn their heads to see Dr. Eggman coming back, more like the impostor.

Sonic grabs two rings on one side. Amy and Eve jump to the other and grab two more. Eggman flies to Sonic as he laughs. He then launches fire from the bottom of his Eggmobile where Sonic is. Sonic quickly dodges and lands on the other side.

Amy asks, "Why do you have me grab these Rings? They don't have any effect on me?"

"These aren't the same Power Rings we used Amy. They're not power ups," Sonic says.

With Eggman flying towards them. They all jump back to the side of their exit.

"Then what's the point?" Amy asks.

"They seem to keep us from getting hurt? The rings will protect us after one hit and then we lose them. As long as we hold them, they'll protect us," Eve says.

The three turn to see Eggman laughing again.

"What about laughing boy here?" Amy asks.

"It's not the real Eggman. I don't think it's even a living thing, especially Eve deduced that this is a video game," Sonic says.

"Good… then there's no need to hold back," Amy says.

Amy jumps to Eggman and shouts, "Hiii-yaaa!"

With that, she kicks Eggman's Eggmobile. With that, the Eggmobile explodes and Dr. Eggman continues to ride it away from the scene. However, Amy falls into the lava.

She rises to the surface as she screams, "Yow!"

Sonic and Eve quickly grab Amy's hands and pull her out of the lava.

Amy looks at herself and says, "I didn't get burned."

"The rings protected you. I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't had the rings," Sonic says.

Amy thinks with a smile, "I knew Sonic cared about me!"

Suddenly, the area begins to change again.

"What's happening?" Amy asks, surprised.

"Don't worry! We've seen this before. We think we're being transported somewhere else," Sonic says

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sally, Sonia, Bunnie, and Cream are worried because Sonic, Eve, and the others haven't reported back about their mission. Sally has gathered the rest of the Freedom Fighters to Freedom HQ. When the Chaotix return from their mission, Nicole informs them that they meet at Freedom HQ as well. Here they are, at the meeting room of Freedom HQ to talk about the lack of response of their team.

Sally says, "Alright, as you know, no one have received word from Sonic, Eve, or the rest of our comrades who went off on the mission three weeks ago. Communications seems to be cut, and the tracker on their comlink isn't picking up their signals."

"But how could that happen?" Cream asks.

"They were heading to Dr. Eggman's lair for a mission when they hear that Dr. Eggman has a newly advanced robot that can capture anyone in its path, so they went to find it and destroy it. However, I'm thinking something must have happened during their mission," Sally says.

"Yeah. We even tried to call Knux, and he didn't answer," Mighty says.

"Y-yeah. It-it's not like him," Ray says.

"We even tried Angel Island to see if knuckles are there. But for some strange reason, Locke, Ahtair, the other Guardians, or anyone on Angel Island is not responding. Something isn't right," Espio says.

"I'm starting to get worried. What if something happened to him and the others?" Saffron worries.

"Also. I just got word from Commander Tower, and it seems Shadow and Rouge are missing too. According to Omega's report, they were on a mission when a beam of light appeared out of nowhere and sucked them in," Nicole says.

Vector places his hand on his head, "Now that sounds like trouble."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Eggman has something to do with this," Rotor says.

"I agree with Rotor. Zis is something he would do," Antoine replies.

"What should we do?" Bunnie asks.

"We need to find Sonic, Eve, and the others. Then, we need to figure out what's going on at Angel Island. This can't be a coincidence," Sally says.

"Then let's go," Sonia says.

Back in the strange world, Sonic, Eve, and Amy find themselves surrounded by crabbots.

Sonic calls out, "Run! Our rings are gone and we're surrounded by crabby robots!"

Eve then stabs one of the robots and it explodes, "And for some reason, I can't use my full Chaos power in this world."

The three jump over the crabs and grab the wings.

"This would be a lot easier if I had my hammer," Amy says.

"Don't worry about that and keep moving!" Sonic says.

The three hurry down a hall, but are hit by spike balls and drop their rings in the process. Soon, the rings disappear.

"There go our rings," Amy says.

The spike balls begin to spin around the room, blocking their way.

"We have to time this just right! Spin after me guys," Eve says.

Eve begins to spin dash with Sonic and Amy following after her. They're able to duck under the spike ball. The ball continues to spin and about to attack them again. Sonic, Eve, and Amy continue to move out of the ways of the spike balls and try to keep their timing right. Soon, they are able to escape the spike balls and need to find another way out of this place.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Look out!"

Up Ahead are Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna.

Knuckles screams, "What where you're going!"

"Knuckles! Shadow! Get out of the way!" Sonic shouts.

"I don't think we can stop in time!" Eve adds.

Just then, the three spin dashes hit Knuckles and Shadow, causing the three spinning hedgehogs to cancel their spin dash. Soon, all five begin to fall down to who knows where.

Suddenly, manically laughter begins to appear. Outside of the game, it shows that Sonic, Eve, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge are laying on metal tables and their wrist and ankles and clasp on them. They have strange helmets on their heads and they're connected with wires to a machine in the middle.

Just then, A.D.A.M, "Very soon, the first part of my plan will be complete. I just need to have a little more data about Sonic, Eve, along with their friends. Especially about Eve and her brother, Shadow. They are the key to my ultimate plan."

Then A.D.A.M maniacally laughs on the screen in the room.


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 40: Virtual Freedom Fighters Part 2

Trapped in the game, Sonic, Eve, and Amy are able to find Shadow and Knuckles. More like, they accidentally bump into them, and they all begin to fall down to who knows where.

"Well this is another fine mess Dr. Eggman dragged us into," Knuckles angrily says.

"How do you manage to figure that out, Knuckles?" Sonic asks, rolling his eyes.

"Besides the fact that Dr. Eggman has managed to take over the city of Mobotropolis and ruined everyone's lives," Amy says.

The group then bounces off some bumpers allowing them to travel to different locations and gather Power Rings along the way.

"And it's not like we can just stand there and let Eggman conquer our world," Eve says.

"You and Sonic always seem to be the one to deal with him," Knuckles says.

"That's because we have always been fighting Dr. Eggman since we were seven, and he took over our home and either roboticize most of the people or drove us into Kothole in the Great Forest," Eve says.

"And we're not going to let him conquer any planet we live on," Sonic adds.

"Seems they raise a good point," Shadow says.

Soon, they all land on the grounds and at a safer location.

Eve sighs, "If Robotnik or Eggman have left us all alone, we have no reason for having to fight him all the time."

Suddenly, they hear laughing. They all look up to see the fake Dr. Eggman with a spike on the bottom of his hovercraft.

Knuckles jumps up and shouts, "Eggman!"

"Knuckles, wait! That's not Dr. Eggman!" Sonic calls out.

But it's too late, Knuckles hits the spike on his head and falls to the ground. The girls become shocked to see Knuckles has fallen. Sonic and Eve quickly grab Knuckles and they make a run with Shadow and Amy. Eggman then slams the ground and has it caught on the ground.

"Looks like we grabbed you just in time," Sonic says.

"I wonder if Tails is around here too," Eve says, worried.

"Me too," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, traveling in one of the airships, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are trying to get a signal to the Comlink. Rotor, Nicole, and Sonia are trying to strengthen their tracking beacons so they can find them.

Fiona asks, "Do you have the device ready?"

"We're doing the best we can," Sonia says.

Cosmo says worried, "I do hope we hurry and find them. I hate to think what Dr. Eggman has gone to them."

"I'm worried, but we need to do what we can from our end," Sally says.

Suddenly, the tracking beacon is beginning to pick up on something.

"That's weird. There seems to be some strange readings. And in the direction where Dr. Eggman's base is," Rotor says.

"Do you think it could be the trackers or maybe one of Dr. Eggman's inventions?" Nic asks.

"Possibly, but if we find that, then we'll find our missing friends," Rotor says.

"Then let's hurry," Bunnie says.

Manic, who at the wheel says, "Roger that."

Manic then drives the ship to the direction the tracker is tracing.

Still in the game, Knuckles is able to get up and Sonic and Eve each give Knuckles and Shadow a ring.

"Why do we need these for?" Shadow asks.

"They protect you from getting hurt," Eve says.

The group turns to see the Eggman flying over and is going to spike them. Everyone quickly moves out of the way.

"Let's wrap this up!" Sonic says.

Sonic, Eve, and Shadow spin dash him while Knuckles punches him with his spiked fist and Amy kicks him rapidly.

Amy says, "This would be easier if I had my hammer."

Soon, Eggman's hovercraft explodes again.

Knuckles asks, "What happened to your hammer?"

"Ever since I got to this place, I can't feel it anymore and Eve's Chaos Energy isn't strong here," Amy says.

Soon, Eggman continues laughing as he flies away in his Eggmobile.

Knuckles chases after him as he shouts, "Get him!"

"Don't bother. You won't be able to catch him," Sonic says.

Eve then runs to the container, "Besides that thing is some kind of robot and we need to free who's trapped in this."

Eve hops on the button and it opens to reveal Rouge the Bat.

"Rouge!" Knuckles exclaims.

"You better believe it, big boy. That bat is bustin' out!" Rouge says.

"By the way, how did you and Shadow get here anyway?" Eve asks.

"We were on a mission until this weird beam of light sucked us in. the next thing we knew, we here here," Rouge answers.

Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble and crack.

"Now what?" Knuckles asks.

"I'd say we're being moved to the next level," Sonic answers.

The floor breaks from beneath them and they all fall into the water below. The gang stand up as they are soak and wet.

"My favorite dress is wet," Amy says.

Rouge then picks a couple of rings, "Hmm, pretty little things, just like me."

"You've got to share those rings, Rouge. They protect us from attack," Knuckles says.

Sonic looks at himself, "Water! I hate water!"

"Great. You like surfing on it, but you don't seem to know how to swim," Eve says, rolling her eyes.

"Kind of ironic," Shadow says.

"Shut up Shadow," Sonic angrily says.

Rouge then gives Knuckles the ring and he puts it on.

"Does this make us engaged now?" Rouge asks with a smile.

Knuckles blushes and screams in anger, "Not in a hundred million years!"

Eve holds Sonic hand, "Relax Sonic. Amy and I will help you get past them."

The group begins to swim under the water. Sonic tries to swim, but is also supported by Eve. Suddenly, robotic fishes begin to come out and have drills on them. One of them hits Rouge, making her drop her rings. Knuckles swims over and punches the robot, freeing a few seals. Shadow spin dashes them too and freeing a few more.

Soon, the group continues to travel through the water. They have to carefully swim over and under spikes under the water.

Sonic thinks, "Running out of air!"

"I wish I hadn't dropped my ring," Rouge replies.

When they reach the other side, they are attacked by more fish bots. Sonic, Eve, and Shadow spin dash them while Rouge and Amy kick them. Soon, they are starting to have trouble breathing in the water for so long.

Knuckles then notices a strange button, "I wonder what this does?"

He presses it and a hatch opens, sucking up the water. Soon, Sonic, Amy, Eve, Shadow, and Rouge are being sucked in.

Knuckles panics, "I guess I shouldn't have stepped on that button!"

Soon, Knuckles ends up being sucked inside too. Everyone soon finds themselves able to breath and in a different room. The only way out is to go up, and the water is filling in. They soon hear laughter and look up to see the Fake Eggman.

"There's the fake Eggman," Sonic says.

"Let's go up before we're in deep water," Eve says.

The group begins to jump on the blocks to get above the water. Rouge tries to fly, but she falls into the water.

"What happened?" Knuckles asks.

"I can't fly for some reason," Rouge answers.

Shadow looks up and notices, "I think there's a way out."

"Well, hurry! The water's about to overtake us!" Knuckles shouts.

In the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman can see that Sonic, Eve, and the others are still trapped in the game and are reaching high into the level.

"Well, isn't this a hoot! I am going to permanently remove those meddlers from this planet once and for all. Then nothing can stand in my way of me conquering this pathetic planet" Eggman says, and maniacally laughs.

"So what exactly is this death trap, father. It seems that the game itself is one," A.D.A.M asks.

"It's quite simple. I trapped those two hedgehogs and some of his friends in a Deadly Virtual Reality World that is powered by a half of the Deep Power Stone I've found. By the time they reach the final level of the trap, they will have expanded so much energy that it will overload the circuits of our secret way. Then they and the trap will be blown to Kingdom come, or at least the moon, solving what has been an infinite crisis across multiple Mobius and will lead to the Ultimate House of Eggman!" Eggman says.

"Sounds brilliant father," A.D.A.M says.

Then mutters, "Of course, that won't come out as your original plan. Not the plan I have of my own."

In the game, Sonic and the others are able to get out of the hole.

"Where did that Ersatz Eggman go?" Rouge asks.

"He disappeared as soon as I got to the top of the cavern," Sonic says.

Amy looks around and asks, "Where are we now?"

"I'm not sure, but I see these rings for us," Eve says.

The group walks along the path as they pick up rings for each of them.

Knuckles then notices, "Do you smell something burning?"

His question has been answered when the back of the path explodes. Everyone quickly runs down the aisle until they got to a safe place and took deep breaths.

"I guess we've got to be on the lookout for bombs," Amy panics.

"You think?" Knuckles says.

"I thought I was the hot stuff around here," Rouge says.

"This isn't the time for puns Rouge," Shadow says.

Everyone walks down the road and notices a large wall in front of here.

"How do we get up there? We've already discovered I can't fly in this world," Rouge asks.

"And I can't climb," Knuckles says.

"And I can't get my hammers," Amy adds.

Sonic notices some kind of metal that looks like a lever.

Sonic steps on it and says, "Someone jump on the other side. I have an idea."

"You got it, bro," Eve says.

She jumps on the other side and bounces Sonic in the air. Sonic then lands on the top.

Sonic calls out, "Everyone hop on!"

Everyone jumps on one side of the lever. Sonic throws the block on the other side, causing them to jump up to the other floor.

"Let's get a move on," Sonic says.

Everyone hurries down the road and soon come across small robots with spike red balls circling around them. They all crawl down and crawl under the robots.

"This isn't good for my back," Rouge comments.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Sonic! Help!"

Everyone looks up to see Tails is being pushed to the wall by a big and powerful fan.

Sonic calls out, "Tails! We'll save you, buddy!"

Sonic stands on Knuckles' shoulders. Eve hurries on Sonic. Finally, Amy stands on Eve's shoulder.

Amy grabs Tails, "Gotcha."

Then pulls him out of the way. Soon, everyone jumps off of each other's shoulders and lands on the ground.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys! I've been trapped in this area for days and trapped by that fan for hours," Tails says.

Everyone begins to walk down the path to find a way to leave this world.

"Have you learned anything about this place?" Sonic asks.

"Until I saw you guys, I thought it was all happening in my head… like a bad dream," Tails answers.

Soon, the group walk around a large loop

"Do you think it could be some kind of virtual reality mind game?" Rouge asks.

"It could be Rouge," Tails says.

"I wouldn't be surprised this is another one of Eggman's games," Eve says.

Soon, they reach another area.

"Then how do we get out of here?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles notices, "We have other things to worry about right now!"

They soon hear laughter and look up to see the Eggman impostor again. Soon, the fake Eggman is starting to throw spike balls at them. Sonic, Eve, and the others begin to attack the change they have.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighter's ships are closing in on Dr. Eggman's lair.

"The scanners seem to be picking up something around here," Rotor says.

"I can't help, but feel that Sonic and the others are inside," Sally says.

"That… or in that strange building over there," Fiona says.

"What building?" Nic asks.

Fiona points out, "That one."

Sally and the others look out the window to see a strange building that is in the shape of Eggman's lair.

"What is that thing?" Charmy asks.

"I'm not sure, but this has Eggman written all over him," Vector says.

Rotor then notices, "The signal seems to be coming from that building."

"Then let's check it out," Sally says.

Eggman shouts, "I'm winning!"

"Indeed you are, but they seem to destroy your replica," A.D.A.M says.

"Yes yes. However, the genius who invented this technology is based on this brilliant trap. Besides… look at the power meter…" Eggman says.

On the power meter, the arrow turns to the explosion symbol.

Eggman says, "Sonic, Eve, and their friends have expended so much energy that they are at the danger level. By my calculations, one more major battle will push them over the edge… and they will be sent to the moon! And once they are sent to the moon, they will be destroyed one and for all."

In the game, Sonic, Eve, and the others are not running past large sharp saws. They move out of the way.

"Is there any way out of this place?" Tails asks.

"And if we do get out, where will we be?" Knuckle asks.

Rouge leads to Knuckles to avoid the saw, "Hopefully some place cozy where a girl can get to know a boy better."

Eve gags as she sticks her tongue, "Rouge."

Soon, they ride on an escalator.

Sonic says, "All I know we have to find a way to get out of here and that we all have to be careful because none of us have any rings left," Sonic says.

After the escalator they come across pig bots with rolling metal balls.

"Look out!" sonic shouts.

"This is not my idea of having a ball," Eve says.

Shadow kicks the ball and they slam into the robots. Soon, two small pigs escape from it. After that, they run through a hall that is rolling.

Amy notices, "Eve! Look!"

Eve and the others notice Jazz trapped in an egg.

"It's Jazz!" Eve says, and about to run in.

Shadow grabs her by her arms, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What else am I doing? I have to save Jazz," Eve answers.

"But how are you going to get there?" Knuckles asks.

Everyone looks to see the hall is launching electricity and fire.

Rouge looks down and notices the box she's sitting on, "Do you know what this is?"

"The last time Sonic opened one of them it had a shield inside," Eve says.

Eve then spin dashes it and the box breaks. Soon, Eve becomes sparkly.

"What is that?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know, but I feel like I can do anything," Eve says.

Eve then flies through the fire and lighting like they're nothing.

"I'm invulnerable. Don't worry Jazz, I'm coming!" Eve says.

Eve then hits the glass egg and it breaks. Eve and Jazz joined together for a hug.

"Oh Jazz, I'm glad you're okay," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

Tails calls out, "What about us?"

Eve looks at herself to see that she's not glowing anymore.

"I'm not sure. My invulnerability has worn out," Eve answers.

Eve then flies over and notices a button, "Chao."

"Chao Chao Chao," Jazz says, and presses the button.

Soon, two portals open from each side, and everyone is sucked inside. Soon, they appear into a different location. Soon, they see Dr. Eggman.

"Prepare to meet your ends! This is the final stage!" Eggman says and maniacally laughs.

With that, everyone begins to attack, Dr. Eggman and his machines.

At the real world, Dr. Eggman is excited, "I have almost won! Five… four… three… two more hits and they will get the surprise of their lives."

The needle on the device moves to the explosion section as a machine says, "Launch sequence activated thirty seconds to ka-blooey!.

Two hits… one hits! Now!" Eggman says, as the needle reaches to the end.

"Now it's bang, zoom, to the moon! And no one can stop me now!" Eggman says, eagerly.

Meanwhile, Rotor and the others arrive at the front of the building.

Rotor says, "The scanner shows that the strange readings are coming from the other side of this door."

Everyone enters the building and to their shock to see Sonic, Eve, and the others trapped inside. They soon see a machine that has the other half of the Deep Power Stone.

Sally says in shock, "Sonic!"

Sally hurries over and removes the helmet. Sonic soon wakes up with a groan. Fiona and Nicole help Eve and Jazz. Julie-Su helps with Knuckles. Mighty and Ray with Rouge and Shadow. Bunnie and Sonia help with Amy and Tails. As they free the others the countdown continues. Manic then punches the machine and grabs the Deep Power Stone.

Sonic sits up as he asks, "What happened?"

"Sonic, we need to move fast. Eggman has this place set to launch to the moon in the matter of seconds," Sally says.

Manic holds out the stone, "And uses the Power of that Deep to do it."

"Launch!" Amy exclaims.

Suddenly, they hear the machine say, "Deep Power Stone disconnected! Launch aborted. Systems overloaded. Systems will terminate in forty-two seconds! Evacuate premises immediately!

"Everybody! Get out as fast as you can!" Sonic panics.

Everyone hurries out and into the ship that is close by. Once everyone is inside, Rotor drives the ship out of the area as the building explodes. In the Egg Carrier, Eggman sees what has happened.

"NO! Sonic and his friends have foiled my plans yet again! But I will have my revenge once I get my hands on the Master Emerald! Once those Dingoes find it, I'll use it to destroy those Freedom Fighters once and for all!" Eggman angrily says.

On the ship back home, Sally and the others explain what happened.

"Eggman has you trapped in a virtual reality world that was primed to launch you into space when you reach a certain level," Nicole says.

"Looks like you were right sis," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We've been stuck in that game for three days," Knuckles says.

"Three days? You guys were trapped in there for three weeks," Julie-Su says.

"What?!" Sonic and the others trapped in the game exclaim.

"Eggman just keeps coming up with weirder and weirder methods to get rid of us," Sonic says.

"And he'll never quit until he does," Eve adds.

"But as long as we're fighting, Eggman will never win," Sonic says.

"You said it Sonic," Eve says, and winks her left eye.

The ship continues to fly the group back home where they can relax and see what has happened while they're gone.

Sometime later, everyone gathers in Freedom HQ explaining what has happened recently./p

"I see, so both of your parents are going to be gone for a few days and you need to rule the kingdom in the meantime," Sonic says.

"Yes. They're leaving this evening and I might not be able to send a large group on mission," Sally says./p

"We understand," Eve says.

Knuckles says, "Now, what's this about no one responding from Angel Island."

"That's right. We try calling your dad, the other Guardians and even your mom. So far, no one is answering," Vector says.

"I'm getting a bad feeling, especially since I've been gone longer than I should have been. I need to get back to Angel Island and see what's happening.

Suddenly, Nicole appears and says, "Sally, I'm receiving an incoming transmission, but it seems faint."

"Can you get a signal?" Sally asks.

"It seems to be coming from Angel Island and it seems to be for Knuckles," Nicole says./p

"For me?" Knuckles says, confused.

Nicole nods her head, "Yes. I'll try to get the transmission."

Nicole then uses it then tries to get the reception to the signal. All they hear is static and strange sounds.

Finally, they are able to hear a voice.

The voice says, "Locke... held prisoner... Angel Island... Knuckles... friends... help... Angel Island... endanger! Locke captured…"

Everyone becomes shocked to hear the reception, especially Knuckles. Knuckles is stunned and yet begins to clutch his fists. Something has happened to Angel Island and his father is in terrible danger.


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 41: Attack on Angel Island Part 1

At Freedom Fighter HQ, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix have received the distress call about Knuckles's father being captured and the island being endangered. Knuckles is not pleased to hear what has happened while he's gone, especially about his father. Knuckles begins to stomp out of HQ, but Vector, Mighty, and Sonic stop him. They grab him by his arms as Knuckles struggles to break from their restraints. Sally, Eve, Sonia, and Julie-Su are trying to calm him down. However, nothing seems to work.

Sally says, "Knuckles, you need to calm down."

"She's right. It could be a trap for all we know," Sonia says.

Knuckles says in rage, "I don't care. Nobody puts my dad in lockdown! It's time for me 'n' the Chaotix to save my dad."

"But Knuckles, you don't even know where he is," Eve says.

"I still don't care! This is what Eggman planned the entire time. He wants to steal the Master Emerald," Knuckles angrily says.

"Alright Knuckles. However, I'm having Sonic, Eve, Manic, and Sonia join you," Sally says.

"Chao," Jazz replies with a frown.

Sally giggles, "And Jazz too."

"Chao, "Jazz says with a smile.

"Why can't the rest of us go?" Amy asks.

"With ze king and queen and a few of her guards away, and Sally ruling in ze mean time, she needs Freedom Fighter operatives here for the time being," Antoine says.

"He's right. Sally needs us too," Bunnie says.

Amy sighs, "Okay."

"Don't worry Sal, we'll be there and take care of this as soon as possible," Sonic says.

"Right. And Eve, have Cloud-Ra and Moritori Rex come with you," Sally says.

"My father and grandfather? Okay," Eve says, confused.

"And I need you to give a full report to what happened," Sally says.

"Right," Eve replies.

Sometime later, Knuckles with the Chaotix, the four hedgehogs and other two echidnas are in a large air ship to Angel Island to rescue Locke. Soon enough, they reach Angel Island and land their airship on the ground in the Marble Garden Zone. Soon, everyone leaves the plane and the Chaotix covers it with thick leaves and branches.

"Is it me, or is Angel Island seems… very quiet?" Vector asks.

"Too quiet I might add," Mighty says.

"You're right. This isn't normal," Julie-Su replies.

Eve turns to Moritori, "So grandfather, what do you think?"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I'm not sure what to make of it. However, it's not surprising that from the transmission you explained, I suspect the Dingoes have something to do with it. Giving the Dingoes and Echidnas history," Moritori says.

"Locke and Remington told us about the um, connections the echidnas and dingoes have. Of course, from what I learned, Echidnas always seem to have secrets somewhere in their history," Eve says.

"You're right. My kind always have some secret buried in their history that makes it almost impossible to uncover," Cloud-Ra says.

"How about we skip the ancient history and go on with rescuing the Knuckles on the island," Manic says.

Knuckles turns his head, "Sonic, why don't you have your super high-speed recon, and tell us what you find."

Eve points out, "Sonic already left."

Knuckles turns his head to see Sonic has disappeared.

Sonic returns and says, "Found something."

Everyone hurried over to see what Sonic has found. To their shock they see the Echidnas are being held prisoner and in some prisoner camp with the Dingoes have technology and weapons on them. The Echidnas look very weak and tired while the Dingoes guard them with stern and vicious expressions on their face.

Eve worriedly says, "How terrible."

"I thought the Dingoes couldn't do anything lower than I thought they could," Moritori sternly says.

"Great. It's an Eggman sponsored Echidna Prison Camp run by teched-out dingoes," Knuckles says.

"So this is what Eggman is up to," Eve adds.

"Yep! I say we 'Do it to it!'" Sonic says.

"And do what exactly?" Cloud-Ra questions.

Sonic sighs and shouts, "CHARGE!"

The group begins to head towards the Dingoes Regime to attack them and rescue the Echidnas. At the Regime grounds some of them begin to hear something, and one of the Dingoes notices the situation.

He runs over and shouts, "Colonel…"

"What is it?" The Dingo Colonel asks.

Just then, the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters either jump over or ripe through the fence.

Mighty announces, "You're under attack, goof balls!"

Sonic uses his super speed to take away the Dingoes weapons leaving them in shock. Eve brings out her sword and slashes at the Dingoes' weapons, causing them to fall into pieces. Soon, the rest of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix attack the Dingoes. Charmy and Saffron use their singers on them. Julie-Su uses her blaster. Some of them also use their physical strength. Eve then spin dash one of the Dingoes and lands on the ground.

She then turns to Sonic, "We need to rescue the dingoes."

"Sonia, Manic, and Cloud-Ra are already working on that. We just need to teach the rest of the dingoes a lesson," Sonic says.

"Right," Eve says.

Unknown to them a Dingo is sneaking behind them, but a red beam fires behind them causing the two hedgehogs to turn their heads to see the Dingo down. Eve turns her head again to see Moritori is the one who blasts the Dingo and begins to fight against the others. Eve shows a soft smile and continues to fight against the dingoes.

Vector cheers as he punches the Dingo, " Where's the Challenge, I asked?"

"Oh brother," Julie-Su says, rolling her eyes and firing her weapon.

Sometime later, the Dingoes are defeated and the Echidnas are free. They all cheer as they are finally free from their chains and thank the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix for their bravery.

Sonic says, "Looks like everyone is accounted for."

"Yeah. We searched all over and we seem to have beaten all the dingoes and freed the echidnas around here," Manic says.

"That's good, but we need to find a safe place for them," Knuckles says.

"Knuckles," Someone calls out.

The group turn their heads to see an echidna walking over wearing dirty clothes and his black hair and a mess.

Knuckles recognizes him right away, "Remington."

"Knuckles, it's great that you made it. We were worried you weren't able to come," Remington says.

"It's great to see you too, but what happened?" Knuckles replies.

"The Dingoes that's what happened. They sold us out in exchange for free with Dr. Eggman. Soon, Echidnaopolis was under attack by the Dingoes and Dr. Eggman's forces. Many of us, including myself were captured and thrown into dungeons where we were imprisoned for a while," Remington says.

"Dr. Eggman did all this with the Dingoes?" Sonia asks, shocked.

"How awful," Eve says.

"It was, but thanks to you, we're all free from the dingoes," Remington says.

"Well, that won't stop Eggman from whatever he's planning," Mighty says.

Eve turns to Sonic, "Right now, we need to get these Echidnas somewhere safe and away from the Dingoes and Eggman's robots."

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

The group begin to make their way to find a safe place for the echidnas. Meanwhile, in the Dingo City formerly known as Echidnaopolis, there is a secret room somewhere in the city. Locke is being held for capture. He has chains on his wrist and ankles as he is being held upside down.

Walking over is some kind of cyborg dingo.

Eggman appears on the screen, and asks,"Well?! Has the prisoner cracked?!"

"Not yet," the dingo says.

"I want that Master Emerald, General Kage! That means I need to know where it is! It has to be there. Otherwise Angel Island wouldn't be afloat, and this echidna upstart is the key to finding it! Make him talk!" Eggman demands.

The dingo known as Kage smirks and says, "With pleasure…"

Then he hangs up the monitor and turns to Locke, "Do you hear that, Locke? You and I are young to have a long 'talk.'"

Kage then lifts his hands and they begin to emit electricity. Locke grits his teeth in anger to see what the Dingo plans to do.

Meanwhile in the Lava Reef Zone, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are helping the echidnas find a place where they'll be safe and to figure out where their distress signal is coming from.

"This is where the distress call originated," Knuckles says.

"Why the heck would anybody want to set up shop on this side of the island?" Sonic asks.

"The one sent the distress call has to be here somewhere," Eve says.

Suddenly, smoke begins to surround the area.

Vector looks around and asks, "Is it just me? Or did somebody just crank the smoke machine up to eleven?"

Sonic and the others look around to see the smoke for themselves.

Sonic says, "Vector's right."

"But how…?" Julie-Su asks.

Cloud-Ra notices, "Look… figures moving in the mist."

Everyone looks around to see the figures walking towards them. When they exit the fog, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are shocked to see familiar faces and black hoodies.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Legion…" Knuckle says.

Eve says, "This is a really bad time to run into them… really bad timing."

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are shocked to see the Dark Legionnaires here of all places.

Knuckles cracks his knuckles, "Alright, I'm starting to get sick of these guys giving up problems, especially with this going on! I'm going to give those creeps a good pounding."

Before Knuckles can do anything, Moritori places his arm in front of him.

"I suggest you don't cause a fight. We've already got trouble around here as it is," Moritori says.

"What? Just because you're part of the Legion doesn't mean I have to listen to you," Knuckles angrily says.

"My father suggests that we should be picking another fight with an organization, especially those who are as highly tech as them," Cloud-Ra says.

Knuckles grits his teeth and says, "I may not want to listen to a Legionnaire like your father."

He then sighs, "But I'll listen to you. But still, why are they here now?"

"Because we're all on the same side," A woman's voice says.

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix turn to see two familiar figures wearing brown color clothes. To Knuckles shock, it's his mother and stepfather: Lara-Le and Wynmacher.

"M-Mom…?" Knuckles asks, stunned.

Lara-Le hugs Knuckles, "Knuckles! I'm so glad to see you! Your stepfather and I missed you, son! Locke told us you disappeared!"

"I missed you too, mom, but why the heck are you guys hanging with the Dark Legion?" Knuckles asks, looking angry.

"They are Angel Island's resistance against Dr. Eggman and the Dingoes," Wynmacher answers.

Cloud-Ra turns to his father, "A lot has happened during our absence on the island."

"Indeed so," Moritori adds.

Lara-Le says, "Come with us, son! Some of you look like you could use a good meal, some rest… and a warm bath!"

Knuckles sighs, "Fine, but don't expect me to like this."

Lara-Le simply smiles.

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and the rescued Echidnas accompany Lara-Le, Wynmacher and the Dark Legion to where they need to go to be safe and rest while the Dingoes are dealing with the damages. They all walk to see a large Warp Ring, and everyone walks through it.

After going through the Warp Ring, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are shocked to see a large building that is close to a large canyon with stairs leading to it. There are plenty of Dark Legionnaires and echidnas from Echindaopolis.

"I don't think we're in Knothole anymore," Sonic says.

"There are so many echidnas here," Sonia says.

"But what are they doing here?" Knuckles asks.

"Living in Freedom now that the Dark Legion has liberated them from Dr. Eggman's prison camps," A mysterious voice says.

Sonic and Eve turn their head to notice someone heading towards them. To their shock, this being is an echidna, but is different than any they have seen. This echidna is white with some black design on it, his eyes are yellow with red eyelid and black sclera and matches the diamond on his forehead. He wears a black cloak that has a white star in a circle and gold crescent buckles on the cloak, and wears small glasses. Eve can't help but get an uneasy chill down her spine about him.

Eve asks, "Who are you?"

"Call me Dr. Finitevus. As you can see, this underground cavern is a sanctuary where our species can live without Dingo oppression," The white echidna says.

He then turns his back towards them and says, "Follow me."

The Freedom Fighters, Chaoitx, and others decide to follow him. They follow the white echidna down the stairs and into the cavern to get a closer look to where the Dark Legions and the echidna citizens are currently living.

"Whoa! This spread is killer, dude," Sonic says.

"What… What is this place?" Knuckles asks.

"We're in the Hidden Palace Son, son, and that's the hidden palace," Lara-Le says.

"That large castle? How did it get here?" Eve asks.

"It was built a long time ago, and no one has lived there since," Lara-Le says.

Everyone soon arrives at a large door and it opens spreading the two doors apart from each other.

Finitevus says, "Enter."

Everyone enters the building.

Then the white echidna says, "Milady… they have arrived."

Seeing the one in the room, make Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Eve show bitter expressions. The one in the room is Kommissar Lien-Da.

"Oh. Comfort and joy," Lien-Da comments with a smirk.

"Kommisar!" Knuckles says, angrily.

Lien-Da walks over, "why so formal, Knuckles?You can call me Lien-Da. Aren't we friends? And family? Right, step-sister."

"Hmph," Julie-Su replies with a stern look and crosses her arms.

Knuckles turns to his mom, "But mom, what happened? Last I remember I was watching the Master Emerald and was abducted and trapped in Eggman's stupid game for three weeks. I thought Eggman had taken it, but the island is still floating? Where's dad right now?"

"That's the reason why I contacted you. When none of us found out at the altar or on the island, I tried to contact your friends thinking you were with them," Lara-Le says.

"Well, after your father was captured by the new Dingo leader, General Kage, 'mommy dearest' here used our telecommunications port to break Eggman's jamming signal and get in touch with you. Frankly I'm surprised you respond," Lien-Da says.

"You should be glad we were able to respond at all. The signal was damaged and barely able to get much of it. However, we can understand that Locke is caught and Angel Island is in deep trouble," Eve says.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the reason why Eggman was planning on sending us to the moon so we wouldn't stop him from this scheme," Sonic replies.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Manic adds.

"But if Dr. Eggman never got the Master Emerald, where is it?" Saffron asks.

Knuckles glare at Lien-Da, "I want to know that too."

Lien-Da says, "Sonic, Eve, Knuckles come with me. Everyone else… stay here," Lien-Da says.

Knuckles, Eve, and Sonic look at each other with confused expressions as Jazz lands on Eve's head. Still, they follow the Legionnaire anyway. As they walk into the palace and down the hall, Sonic turns his head to notice something. He sees a tapestry. On it, shows seven colored gems that look like the seven Chaos Emerald. There are seven portals with more Chaos Emeralds coming out of it. In the Middle is a sword that looks exactly like Eve's sword.

"Hey sis, doesn't that sword look like yours?" Sonic asks.

Eve looks at the tapestry and says, "You right. It even has the same symbol on my sword as in the picture."

"We believed that is your sword. It tells of a prophecy of the Great Harmony the Master Emerald Sword supposed to accomplish along with the powerful wielder. Legend has it that because of the incredible power the sword has from the Master Emerald, it will have the power to gather the Chaos Emeralds from different planets for a higher purpose. However, the sword was missing and hadn't been seen in centuries, and now you became it's new wielder," Lien-Da says.

She then opens the door, "Enough of that mystery for now. Behold…"

Suddenly, a bright green glow shines in the group. They walk inside to see a large shrine that looks like the Master Emerald Altar in Mystic Ruins.

"The Master Emerald!" Lien-Da adds.

"The only thing keeping Angel Island afloat," Sonic adds.

"That explains why Eggman hasn't taken it when he had the chance. It was here," Eve adds.

"But how on Mobius did it end up in this underground shrine?" Knuckles asks.

"After you disappeared and Dr. Eggman's forces invaded Echindaopolis, the Brotherhood of Guardians fought to ensure that the Emerald wouldn't fall into his clutches. They succeeded… but are still missing to this day," Lien-Da explains.

"Missing?" Eve says, confused.

"Yes. Thirty six hours ago, as the Dingoes approached Haven, your father, Locke, the Emerald's current Guardian during Knuckles' disappearance, entrusted it's care of my legion, while we remained behind to face the enemy," Lien-Da says.

"Your Dark Legion? But what happened to Dimitri? Doesn't he run this outfit?" Knuckles asks.

"What happened to him?" Eve asks.

Lien-Da sighs and says, "Our great-grandfather is no longer… with us. I'm in charge. At last."

"What?" Knuckles softly asks, shocked.

Later on at the campgrounds of the citizens, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are sitting near the fire thinking about the situation they are informed of. Knuckles is taking this especially hard.

"I can't believe all this happened while I was gone," knuckles says.

"It's not your fault," Eve says.

"She's right. None of us expected that Eggman is putting another one of his evil schemes," Vector says.

Julei-Su hugs Knuckles and says, "Well, I have faith in you, Knuckles."

"I don't get it. Why are we sitting around when we should be cracking out more dingo skulls,"Mighty asks.

Suddenly, Finitevus walks over, "Our double agent has not yet contacted us. Once he does, we shall know where Kage and his ilk have imprisoned Locke…"

"Thanks," Knuckles mutters.

Finitevus simply stares at the ground. Then turns his head to see Eve's sword and the hedgehog herself.

"That's an interesting sword," Finitevus says.

Eve places her hand on the sword, "Um yeah. It's very special and important, so I kept it close to me."

"Indeed. I wouldn't expect less than the Master Emerald sword," Finitevus says.

"How do you know about Eve's sword?" Sonia asks, sternly.

"I've heard quite a bit from the Legion about the sword and the hedgehogs who use it. That is all," Finitevus says.

Then turns to Eve, "It's best to be sure the sword is powerful as this doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Of course, that won't be a problem for you."

Finitevus then walks away leaving the group looking kind of confused and concerned about his knowledge about Eve's sword.

"Is it just me or is that guy has a few screw loose?" Sonic asks, circling his index finger close to his head.

"He seems to be helpful towards the Legion," Sonia says.

"I don't know sis, that guy seems a bit weird," Manic says.

Sonic turns to Eve and asks, "So what do you think, sis?"

Sonic notices that Eve looks a bit skeptic and uneasy.

Sonic asks, "You okay sis?"

"I don't know. I mean… that echidna, Dr. Finitevus. He was… there was something off about him," Eve says.

"How weird are we talking about? Like when Dr. Eggman pretends to be nice? Or weird as those poison flower hives that look pretty, but make you itch? Or about the time Vector…" Charmy asks.

Vector quickly says, "Maybe we should let her tell us."

"Okay," Chamy replies.

"That's just it, I can't put my figure on it. But I can sense he has Chaos Energy within him for some reason, and well… he acted sort of… strange around me," Eve says.

"What do you mean by strange? Other than the way he's talking about you and your sword," Julie-Su asks.

"I'm not sure. I've kind of noticed that a few times we see him at the camp, he kind of stares at me and Knuckles as well. Like earlier, Finitevus was walking past me while I was polishing my sword. I expected him to continue on his way without acknowledging my presence. But instead he stares at me for the longest time, and with a strange look that frightens me," Eve says.

"Hmm, that is weird. But I'm sure that he isn't planning on doing anything bad to you or anything weird," Mighty says.

"And we outnumbered him either way. So we'll be there if he tries something," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

"For now, let's focus on trying to figure out a way to help Locke once we know where he is," Knuckles says.

"I also think it wouldn't hurt to have half of us go to the lair to rescue Locke while the rest of us stay here to protect the citizens in case the Dingoes or Eggman's robots come over and cause trouble," Eve says.

"Good idea. Knowing Eggman, he somehow manages to have a back up plan one way or another," Knuckles says.

"Alright, so let's begin a rescue plan," Eve says.

The group of Freedom Fighters and Chaotix gather together to come up with a plan to rescue Knuckles' dad, stop the Dingoes and Eggman's robots, and protect the echidnas who are in the hidden cavern. Unknown to them, Finitevus continues to spy on the Mobians from a distance. Then walks away with a firm expression on his face.


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 42: Attack on Angel Island Part 2

In Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier, Kage makes a call to Dr. Eggman about a situation.

General Kage reports, "Dr. Eggman!"

"I'm listening, General Kage…" Eggman replies.

In anger, Kage says, "The two hedgehogs, Guardian, along with the Chaotix and some of the Freedom Fighters have infiltrated Angel Island and have even gone so far as to attack our Echidna Prison Camps!"

"Blast it, Kage! What are you dingoes good for?! Have you gotten the prisoner to reveal the Master Emerald's location?" Eggman demands.

"Still working on it," Kage says, bitterly.

"Work harder! Eggman out!" Eggman angrily says.

And hangs up.

A.D.A.M suggests, "Father, I can dispatch a legion of Egg-Pawns to Angel Island immediately."

"Unnecessary, A.D.A.M…" Eggman says.

He groans as he rubs his head, "Never get a dingo to do a scientist's job. Now that Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles have entered the Equation, there's no doubt they'll attempt to rescue the prisoner. We're running out of time!"

"Then I'll go to Angel Island personally to deal with them. Besides, I owe those annoying Hedgehogs personally for interfering with our last attempt," A.D.A.M says.

"I don't think you wouldn't make daddy proud by doing that, A.D.A.M. I know you'd like nothing more than to exact your vengeance on those two rodents since your first encounter. And so you will…" Eggman says.

Eggman then presses the button and a capsule opens from behind him.

"I've created a special surprise for you. One that will allow you to walk freely and that is strong enough to put those annoying hedgehogs in their place," Eggman says. Then he maniacally laughs.

Back in the Hidden Palace Zone, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are still at the camp where the freed Echidnas are living. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are still worried about what has happened on the island and how the Dingoes are involved. However, Knuckles has his down problems at this point.

Knuckles angrily says, "Mace, will you cut it out."

Knuckles has to deal with his baby brother and crawls on his head.

"Mace, huh? Is this like his new nickname?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah," Knuckles says.

The whispers, "He actually doesn't really like being called Kneecaps much, but that doesn't stop my mom and stepfather from calling him that. He seems to like it when I call him Mace more than Kneecaps"

"I think it sounds cute," Eve says.

"To him it's better than being called Kneecaps," Knuckles replies

"Nu nu. Nu nu," Little Mace says.

"On the other note, what do you guys think about this whole thing? The echidnas teaming with the Legion. What happened to the other Guardians, and what happened to Dimitri?" Eve asks, sounding sad.

"A lot to take in. I'm a little uneasy about all this," Knuckles says.

Then Eve asks, "What about this Dr. Finitevus, have you ever seen or heard of him?"

"Now that you mention it… I… I think I actually saw him before, but I can't put my finger on it," Knuckles says.

"Like what?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. I've lived on Angel Island my whole life. When I was a kid, I lived with my dad close to where the Master Emerald was close to Mystic Ruins. There was this part of my memory that was a blank. When I asked my dad about it, he said that it's something that is best forgotten," Knuckles says.

"What does that mean? Manic asks.

"I don't know. I decided to leave it just that. But I felt that my dad wanted to protect me from, whatever that something is," Knuckles says.

"I'm worried about him becoming interested in you and me personally, even my sword," Eve says, concerned.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. But still, there seems to be much we don't know about him. It's best to keep an eye on him, and I'm sure he doesn't mean you any harm," Cloud-Ra says.

"I hope so," Eve says.

Sometime later, the Legionnaires, Freedom Fighters and Chaotix gather together.

Lien-Da says, "I've received word from my double agent inside General Kage's army. Informing me exactly where Locke is being held prisoner. We can stage a rescue now… if you're feeling up for it. I'll command the Dark Legion."

Knuckles and Lara-Le hug each other.

"Knuckles, I… I…" Lara-Le says, worried.

"I'm going mom. Don't worry… I'll be fine," Knuckles says.

"You'll be better off here Saffron," Charmy says, to his friend and betrothed.

"I know Charm. Just come back, safe," Saffron says, worried.

Sonic turns to the others, "Alright. Eve, Jazz, Sonia, Manic, Cloud, and Rex. You all stay here while the rest of us go on the rescue mission."

"You can count on us, Sonic," Manic says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Remington walks to Knuckles, "What about me? I can accompany you in battle."

"No, Remington. I want you to stay here. Keep an eye on the Master Emerald with Eve and the others while we're gone," Knuckles says.

"Not for nothing, but as far as getting to Dingo City goes, it's truly with my super speed and all… but how are the rest of you gonna get there?" Sonic asks.

The next moment, the Chaotix, including Knuckles, Julie-Su, and the Legion are riding on the hovercrafts from the legion while Sonic uses his super speed.

"I had to ask," Sonic comments.

In Dingo City, General Kage and surprisingly the reluctant Harry are still with Locke who is still their prisoner.

"Kage!" Dr. Eggman angrily shouts.

"Dr. Eggman," Kage says.

Dr. Eggman demands, "Well? Has the prisoner revealed the Master Emerald's location?!"

"No, your excellency, and I don't think he's going to, either!" Kage says.

Eggman becomes furious about the report and says, "Then take care of him."

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound with red light turning on.

"What the?!" Kage gasps.

"The alarm!" Larry replies.

Suddenly, someone says, "I heard it was free chili dog day in Dingo City."

Kage and Larry turn in shock to see Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna.

"You? Here?! Now?! Then that means…!" Kage asks in shock.

Outside, the Legionnaire and the Chaotix attack the Dingo Regime, and the dingoes are having a lesser chance to win this battle.

"Uh-huh. Y'know 'Kagey,' you might not be as dumb as you look," Sonic remarks.

Kage roars in rage as his hands release electricity. He is about to attack Sonic, but he dodges and causes him to crash to the wall.

Sonic laughs and says, "Works every time."

Knuckles rolls his eyes, "You always like that tactic."

"Sonic. Knuckles," A voice calls out.

Sonic and Knuckles turn to see the Dingo soldier, and are familiar with them.

"Larry?" Sonic asks, surprised.

"Yes. He's our double agent," Locke says, weakly.

Knuckles and Sonic look up to see Locke still in chains and hanging upside down.

Locke holds a weak smile and says, "Well, hello, Son."

"Dad!" Knuckles creams shocked.

Larry gives Knuckles a key, "Quick! Here's the key to the shackles!"

"I'll keep a lookout!" Sonic says, and zips to the door.

Knuckles quickly jumps up and grabs one of the chains. He unlocks Locke's chains and is free from their grasp, and dizzy from being upside down for long.

Knuckles helps Locke walk on his feet, "Dad? Are you okay?"

"It'll take more than a few dingo love taps to take out a Guardian, Knuckles… but the way son, you're a sight for sore eyes," Locke says, and shows a calm smile.

Knuckles smiles and gives his dad a hug. Sadly, it's not very lasting when Kage comes out of the wall and with full rage from Sonic's joke.

He angrily says, "By the time I get through with you, Echidna, your eyes won't be the only body parts that are sore."

Sonic and Knuckles look at each other with smirks. The next moment, both of the boys punch Kage right through the wall. With that done, the boys begin laughing.

"So how are the Chaotix handling things outside this so-called stronghold, Rad Red?" Sonic asks.

"Between them and the DL, it's a butt-kicking extravagance, True Blue!" Knuckles answers.

Suddenly, Eggman appears on the screen and says, "Don't pat yourselves on the back so soon, cretins! You didn't think I'd be foolish enough to put all my Eggs in one basket, did you? Didn't believe I would rely on the Echidna's confession as my sole means of tracking the Master Emerald. While you've been wasting time in Dingo City, playing 'Search and Rescue,' I've dispatched one of my agents to find the Emerald for me. I'm extremely confident he'll be successful."

Meanwhile, in front of the Hidden Palace Zone, a large Warp Ring opens. Stepping out of it, is a large metal robot that looks almost like a knight. The mysterious robot has glowing green eyes, and carries a long black staff that is about the same height as the body. A smirk appears on a black screen that has a mouth.

Then says, "So this is where all the echidnas have been hiding. Time to capture every one of them."

With that, badniks begin to come out of the Warp Ring and are preparing to invade the Echidna's secret hideout.

Back in the Dingo City, after realizing the trick Eggman has played on them. Everyone realizes that this could be trouble.

Lien-Da is not pleased with this whole mess, "You gotta be kidding me, Locke! This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't wasted time and Echidna-power staging your rescue! Eggman's agent would be walking into the hidden palace right now!"

"What's the big deal, Kommisar, when you've got the fastest thing alive on your team? I'll be there before you can say would-be-world conqueror!" Sonic says.

"That doesn't sound reassuring," Lien-Da comments.

"I suggest you take my son along for the ride, Sonic," Locke says.

"What? Dad. I can't leave you like this," Knuckles says.

It's okay, son, I'll be fine. You can lend your friend a hand…" Locke says.

"Not that I'll really need the help, but ditch the gear all the same… this is one hedgehog that lives to travel light. Plus, Eve and the other Freedom Fighters are back at the camp," Sonic says.

"Espio, give Eve a call," Vector says.

Espio brings out his comlink and calls Eve, "Hello Eve."

Suddenly, they hear a scream.

Sonic becomes shocked, "Hey, what's going on?!"

Back at the Hidden Palace Zone, Eve, Saffron, Cloud-Ra and Remington see a Swatbot diving towards them. They quickly move out of the way. Manic moves as the Swatbot tries to strike him. Eve then lands on the rock and brings out her sword to slice the Swatbot in half. One of the Swatbots is about to capture a few Echidnas, but Sonia spins like a tornado and knocks them over.

Eve brings out her comlink, "We've got company!"

Moriotir Rex calls out to the Echidnas, "Everyone, head into the Hidden Palace, immediately! Dark Legion, fire at the enemy!"

The Legionnaires who remain behind begin to fire at the Swat-bots and other badniks. Some of them escape with some holes on their body, while others explode into pieces. At the same time, the civilians hurry to the Hidden Palace with Moriotri Rex taking the lead. Eve and her cousins continue to fight off Dr. Eggman's robots with the Dark Legionnaires as Moritori along with Cloud-Ra and Remington have the Echidnas follow them to the palace.

The metallic robot smirks, "They won't get away that easily."

The robot then sends multiple orbs and they fly after the echidnas. The balls zaps and beings to suck multiple of them inside. It doesn't take long for Lara-Le and a few others to notice something is amiss.

"What the?!" Wynmacher asks, shocked.

Remingon runs over, "We're under attack!"

"What, but from who?" Lara-Le asks, frightened.

Finitevus steps forward, "It matters not, Lara-Le! The Master Emerald must be safeguarded."

"I agree," A voice says.

Remington looks down to see a fire ant, who is also in an alley.

"Archimedes, what are you doing here?" Remington asks.

"No time for explanations Constable Remington! Hurry into the Master Emerald shrine… all of you! There's already an evacuation into the Palace," Archimedes says.

"I intend to stay and face Dr. Eggman's forces that are about to walk through that door, Archimedes! After getting everyone inside," Remington says.

Finitevus glares at the ant, "Who gave you the authority to be here, fire ant?!"

"Locke did when he asked me to keep an eye on the Master Emerald after he entrusted it to…" Archimedes says.

"So this is where the Master Emerald is," A metallic voice says.

Everyone turns their heads to see a robotic Knight.

Remington charges, "Don't worry! I'll handle him!"

"Constable… no!" Archimedes screams.

However, one of the robotic balls zaps him and sucks him inside.

The robot then turns to Finitevus, "You're next."

All Finitevus does is stand there and leaves a smirk on his face. In the shrine of the Master Emerald, Archimedes appears in the room with the others.

Lara asks, "Archimedes? What happened to Constable Remington and Dr. Finitevus?"

"I… I tried to warn them, Lara-Le…" Archimedes says, sadly.

Lara-Le, Wynmacher, and Saffron realize what it means. They've been captured.

Saffron turns to the Master Emerald, "Th-then it's up to us to make sure the Master Emerald doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Suddenly, the robot appears, "You can try… but you won't succeed."

"Then I guess we'll have to keep fighting…" Sonic's voice says.

The robot turns to Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles.

"Until we get it right," Sonic says.

"Long time, no beat down, A.D.A.M," Eve says.

"Hello Sonic and Eve, it's a pleasure to see you again," A.D.A.M says, throwing electric energy at the three.

They all dodge out of the way. Knuckles quickly dodge and falls to the ground to see the familiar fire ant.  
"Archimedes? What are you doing…? Oh, never mind!" Knuckles angrily says.

Sonic moves away from the small robotic balls. Eve uses her sword to slice them into pieces.

"Not so fast, creep," Eve says.

Sonic asks, "What in the world are those things?"

"A little something to keep you both occupied while I complete my mission," A.D.A.M says.

"I don't think so!" Knuckles angrily says and punches A.D.A.M on the chest.

Meanwhile, the Chaotix and Dark Legions return with Locke. Julie-Su supports him as they exit the Warp Ring.

"We're back! How are you feeling sir?" Julie-Su asks.

"Don't worry, Julie-Su. I'm holding up just…" Locke answers.

However, everyone comes to a stop in shock.

"Edmund's ghost!" Locke says, shocked.

What they say are the camps destroyed and the Legionnaires and Echidnas disappeared. Vector turns around to see more Warp Rings and the Dingoes come out, including General Kage.

"Uh-oh. Dingoes in the house!" Vector panics.

"Satisfied, Locke? The Dark Legion's base of operation has been discovered because that stupid Master Emerald you foisted upon us!"Lien-Da angrily says.

Julie-Su is not pleased and soon yells at her half-sister, "Just a second, 'sis'! Nobody forced you to accept the emerald!"

"Be quiet you little…" Lien-Da angrily says.

"Ever since we arrived on Angel Island, all you've done is thrown it into our faces that the Emerald had been entrusted to you, and complained about your responsibilities! Now isn't the time to worry about that when we have real problems to worry about!" Julie-Su angrily says.

"Girls! Now's not the time to fight when the Dingoes are here," Vector says.

"We got more to worry about," Charmy panics.

Lien-Da sighs, "Fine. I can scold you and Locke, later!"

With that, the Dark Legionnaire and the Chaotix head off to stop the Dingoes. At the same time, Charmy flies in the air with Julie-Su grabbing a hold of his legs.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Mighty calls out.

"To find Saffron!" Charmy calls out.

"And Knuckles, "Julie-Su adds.

At the Master Emerald Shrine, Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles do their best to fight A.D.A.M. Eve uses her Master Emerald sword to attack and A.D.A.M uses his sword to strike back. Sonic spin dashes him on the back and Knuckles uses his spiked knuckles to counter. A.D.A.M then throws all three to the stairs of the Master Emerald.

"Now those three are out of the way… it's time I collect my trophy!" A.D.A.M says, raising his sword in the air emitting electricity.

He holds his sword up and ready to strike the three down and take the Master Emerald. Suddenly, the Master Emerald begins to glow.

"What the?!" A.D.A.M exclaims.

The Master Emerald continues to glow and three beams of light hit the three on the ground.

Lara-Le asks in shock, "Wh-what is happening to them, Wyn?"

"I don't know, Lara, but we'd better stand back!" Wyn answers.

Soon, everyone moves out of the way. Soon, the three begin to transform. Knuckles' fur turns pink while Sonic and Eve's fur change to gold. At the same time, Julie-Su, Locke, and Charmy arrive to see what is happening. Sonia, Manic, Cloud-Ra, and Moritori Rex arrive as well.

Julie-Su asks, shocked, "Kn-Knuckles…?"

A.D.A.M then slashes a sword beam at Knuckles, but the echidna grabs it.

He answers, "No… Super Knuckles…"

"And let's not forget Super Sonic and Super Eve," Sonic adds.

Eve then brings out her Master Emerald sword and creates a sword slash that cuts the robot A.D.A.M in, in half. Sonic then punches both of the pieces through the wall. Outside, the Dark Legionnaires and the Chaotix continue to fight against General Kage and his Dingo army. Suddenly, two gold lights and one pink one fly through the roof of the palace.

"What in…?" Kage exclaims.

What they see are the two pieces of A.D.A.M's armor. Then Knuckles throws the pieces into the ocean. The Dingoes, Echidnas, and Chaotix are shocked to see Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles in their super forms.

One of the Dingoes calls out, "Retreat! Retreat!"

The Dingoes go through the Warp Rings as fast as they can. The Echidnas are awed to see Knuckles becoming incredibly powerful. The echidna and the two hedgehogs land on the ground as they change back to their original forms. The three turn to each other and give each other a high five.

"Score one more for the good guys," Sonic says.

Suddenly, a hologram of Dr. Eggman appears and angrily says, "You three may have defeated my army, but it doesn't matter since I know where the Master Emerald's location, and an army of my Egg pawns is en route that not-so hidden palace even as we…"

But Sonic steps on the device and shouts, "Aaaah shaddap!"

Knuckles and his father to the Master Emerald.

"We've got to move the Master Emerald to a new hiding place!" Locke says.

"Agree!" Knuckles says.

Knuckles then notices, "Where's Remington?"

"Both he and Dr. Finitevus were among those who were captured by A.D.A.M special sorting balls," Archimedes sadly says.

"Remmy…" Knuckles says sadly, and tears begin to fall from his face. Remington has been one of his good friends.

Lien-Da sighs, "There's no time to mourn friends…"

"Or family…" Lien-Da whispers.

Sometime later, the remaining of the Dark Legionnaires and the Echidnas leave through Warp Rings to a safer hiding place. A few of them are taking the Master Emerald through a different Warp Ring to keep it another hiding place.

Landing on the ground is Bunnie driving one of the Freedom Fighter's airships.

Sonic calls out to Knuckles, "Yo Knux our ride's coming."

"Yes, but… dad… and mom…" Knuckles worriedly says.

"It's alright Knuckles, I understand," Locke says.

"Yes. Seeing everything that's happened here during my travels and times on Angel Island, it made me realizes that if Dr. Eggman takes over Mobius, the whole planet will be in trouble, not just Angel Island. I can't let that happen," Knuckles says.

"I know. Even I saw the threats that this mad doctor will bring. Promise to come visit once we're sure people are safe," Locke says.

"Thank you dad," Knuckles says.

Knuckles and Locke hug each other and Locke walks to the Warp Ring. Knuckles then walks to his mom.

Lara-Le hugs him and says, "Take care of yourself, son. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, mom. I'll miss you, too…" Knuckles says.

After that, Lara-Le leaves through the Warp Ring with her family. Of course, there is still one family that has to say their goodbyes.

Eve asks, "Are you sure, you'll be alright?"

"Yes. I do enjoy being with you, but my place is with the Legion. Now that I know that our people need help, more than ever," Moritori says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz sadly says.

"We understand. I'll miss you father," Cloud-Ra says.

Soon Cloud and his father hug each other.

"I'll miss you too, my son," Moritori says.

"Promise to let us know if anything happens," Eve says.

"I will. I'll try to see you all in the city the best I could," Moritori says.

Eve, Cloud-Ra, and Jazz wave goodbye as Moritori is the one of the last to go through the Warp Ring. Eve, Jazz and the three echidnas watch as the Legion and the echidnas leave through the Warp Ring and begin to set off to their new home.

Meanwhile in Echidnaopolis, Dr. Eggman maniacally laughs as he says, "Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles may have thwarted my plan to steal the Master Emerald, but the day hasn't been a complete wash."

Suddenly, A.D.A.M appears on the screen, "I agree. It hasn't been a wash out at all. With those you've captured. And place in your latest creation… they'll become even stronger."

Soon, Eggman and A.D.A.M look to see the people are trapped in sphere containers and they all look like they're asleep and some strange energy circle around them.

"Exactly. It hasn't been a complete wash at all…" Eggman says. Then he maniacally laughs.

Sometime later, A.D.A.M appears on a different screen in another room. He then turns the screen to see the tapestry from the Hidden Palace.

"It's a good thing this mission wasn't a total loss. I managed to gain what I've been looking for. And with time, I will soon gain the owner of the Master Emerald Sword," A.D.A.M says.


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 43: The Chaotix Connection

One day in Station Square, humans and even Mobians are doing their daily routine. Working, errands, schools, and other activities that go around in a city. At a certain part of the city, the newspaper stands are bustling with people. Each buying a newspaper to catch up with the daily news. A short distance away a boy is holding a newspaper.

The boy calls out, "Extra! Casinopolis Grand Opening Tomorrow! A New Casino!"

Walking this way, are Topaz, Molly, and Rouge having some girl time.

Topaz calls out, "I'll take a paper."

Topaz walks over as the boy hears her call out. Topaz takes the paper and pays the boy for it.

"What you got?" Rouge asks.

Topaz reads the paper and says, "The paper says that this New Casinopolis is supposed to be exciting. It says, 'Come on! Come all to Casinopolis! A Casino where you can have fun gaining cash and have fun! Free chips to the first hundred in the door."

"What is a Casino?" Molly asks.

"It's a place where people can bet and get some cash," Rouge says.

Rouge looks at the paper and notices something odd, "Wait a minute…"

Rouge takes the paper from Topaz and reads, "It said that the owner of the casino is Renfield ."

"So?" Topaz asks.

"Eve told me about that character. He said that this Renfield works for Dr. Eggman. He was in charge of a place called Happyland Amusement Park and is responsible for getting the Chaotix and many children sick," Rouge says.

"So this Renfield might be up to no good," Molly suspects.

"More than that, I bet," Rouge says.

"If that Renfield might be in connection with Dr. Eggman then we need to do something in case he's up to no good. I suggest we get word to the president," Topaz says.

Sometime later in New Mobotropolis, It doesn't take long for the girls to ask the president to contact them. They are on the screen with the president talking to the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix.

"They advised that I should contact you about this Renfield character," The president says.

"She was right, Mr. President. Renfield T. Rodent was jailed for a while. But with Eggman in control of the island…" Mighty says.

"He probably set Renfield free," Knuckles adds.

"The Chaotix have the greatest connection to the case. Knuckles, I'm leaving it up to your team. Eve, Jazz Sonia, Manic and Sonic. I need you to go with them," Sally says.

"Then we better get there fast," Sonic says.

"I agree. With Dr. Eggman involved this could be bad," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Sometime later, the Chaotix, and four hedgehogs are in Manic's special Van, since the ships and Tornadoes are being repaired and maintained. As for the Chaotix, Charm, Saffron, and Ray are not among them.

"I like to know what Dr. Eggman and Renfield are up to this time," Knuckles says.

"I doubt this has anything to do with the last time we ran into him," Sonia says.

"I remember Eve telling me about it. Renfield manages to use Chili dogs for evil and makes everyone sick when they eat it," Sonic says.

"It's not the chili dogs itself, but the sauce they use in it. It has this poison that got all of us sick," Mighty says.

"And almost got Charmy's friend killed," Vector adds.

Sonia, Julie-Su, and Eve angrily scold, "Vector!"

"What? It's kind of true," Vector says.

"Well you don't have to remind us, especially to Charmy. He almost lost his best friend because of Renfield's special chili sauce. You're lucky he's back in New Mobotropolis," Sonia says.

"The doctors even had to give Charmy an operation," Manic adds.

Sonia points out, "Manic! Lookout!"

Manic drives over a large pothole and the van bounces when the wheel hits the ground. The group bounce up and down and land on their chairs.

"What's with you and potholes, cuz. You never get enough of them," Sonic says.

"That was really bumpy," Eve says, rubbing her head.

"Chao," Jazz agrees, rubbing her head.

Sonia rubs her chin, "I don't know how many more my teeth can take."

"Come on you guys, how many have I hit?" Manic replies.

"Thirty Eight!" Sonia, Eve, and Sonic scold, glaring at Manic.

Manic nervously gasps to hear the complaining his sister and cousins are giving him.

Suddenly, the van runs into more potholes. One takes them jumping over it and lands on the ground with a bounce.

"Wrong. Forty two, so button it up with the back seat driving, ah right," Manic says.

"Mow much farther until we're there?" Knuckles asks.

Manic presses the button to show him the directions to Casinopolis.

"Twelve miles," Manic happily answers.

However, Sonic, Eve, and Sonia scream, knowing that this is going to be a long and bumpy trip. Manic continues to drive the car as he drives over potholes and over bumpy areas. Every time he does, everyone in the van screams in fright.

Meanwhile at the back of a building. A blue dingo is driving a truck while a dog security guard goes to check out the supplies.

"I got'cher slot machines here, Mack," The truck driver says.

The guard, Mack says, "About time. Wasn't like this with Von Stryker in charge."

Then turns to one of the employees, "Open the back drive way for the new machines."

The garage begins to open as the truck driver begins to drive in reverse. The driver moves back into the garage with the door open.

The horse employee asks, "What took you?! We open in a few hours!"

"Take it up with Gen. Kage, "The driver says.

He then brings out a piece of paper and says, "Sign here so I can unload."

The employee takes the paper and signs it. Then the truck driver and his partner begin to upload the slot machines and other supplies. As the workers are beginning the slot machines inside the casino, someone is watching from the TV connecting to the security camera.

A familiar voice says, "Finally! At last… we can get on with this. I can pay for my 'early' parole.'

Watching the TV is Renfield T Rodent holding the remote to the TV. He then turns it off.

At the very least, those poor saps will go out with a smile. I can't be faulted for that. Let it never be said; Renfield T. Rodent… didn't put on a good show!"

He then begins to laugh and can't wait for his plan to go without a hitch, or so he thinks.

At Casinopolis' Grand Opening, humans and Mobians walk into the casino to have some fun and get some money and such. At the front, Topaz, Molly, and Rouge are waiting for the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix to arrive.

"I wonder where they can be?" Molly asks.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Topaz says.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Molly! Rouge! Topaz!"

The girls turn their heads to see the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, with Eve taking the lead.

"Hi girls, how are you doing?" Eve asks.

"We're fine. It's great to see you again," Molly says.

"It's been too long," Eve says.

""Don't forget about us," Rouge says.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Rouge. You too, Topaz," Eve happily says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily replies.

"It's great to see you. Sorry, you have to come on a mission," Topaz says.

"Anything that can cause us to mess with Eggman's plans is alright by me," Sonic says.

"Well, we better get inside," Topaz says.

"Right," Knuckles replies.

The group then begins to walk inside the building. To their surprise, they can see so many humans and Mobians playing the slot machines, card games, and other activities to do in a casino.

Julie-Su glares at Rouge, "I don't remember you ever like to tag along with us so much."

"I'm just proving I've gone legit. Of course you wouldn't see that…" Rouge says.

She then wraps her arms around Knuckles, "But Knuckles does."

Seeing Rouge hugging Knuckles has Julie-Su furious. She then does her best to calm down, but it's not working. Rouge then lets go of Knuckles as she glares at Julie-Su.

"Alright you two, enough fighting. We can save it when we have someone to beat up," Knuckles says.

Everyone looks around to see so many humans and Mobians. However, there are other Mobians who are wearing suits and formal clothes.

"It looks like Renfield only hired Mobians. Let's work fast, Chaotix. We don't have much time," Knuckles says.

"What do you think we're looking for?" Vector asks.

"Well, if it's like it was last time, we'll have to look into anything unusual where food is sold," Mighty says.

"It's not a bad idea, but we should make sure to look at the slot machines. Dr. Eggman might have put something funny in them," Eve says.

"I agree. We should split up and search around," Topaz says.

"I agree. Split up and check in every few minutes. Let's go," Knuckles says.

Soon, the group begins to split up and head off in different directions.

Sonic, Eve, Jazz, Manic, and Sonia are walking around the casino. They see so many people in one place; humans and mobian alike. They see them play slot machines and practically staring at the screen.

"There are so many slot machines," Sonia says.

"Yeah. I actually like to play some myself," Manic says.

"Search first, play later," Eve comments.

"Alright, alright," Manic says.

The four hedgehogs continue to go walk around.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is looking around the casino for anything suspicious. Suddenly, he notices a slide door opening.

He thinks, "Thanks for getting the door for me."

Knuckles hurries over while the employee leaves the area. He is also to sneak into the room in the nick of time. Knuckles then notices another door ahead.

"Now let's see what we can find," Knuckles thinks.

Knuckles then sneaks into the other room that reveals to be a cargo room. Knuckles quickly hides behind the crates to see a few employees, including the employee from before who is the assistant manager.

Knuckles thinks, "The foreman! He's not Renfield, but I ought to be able to get some answers from him."

The assistant manager says, "Everything is set. Contact Dr. Eggman and tell him…"

"Eggman?!" Knuckles thinks in shock.

He then stands on the crate and calls out, "Hold it!"

The assistant Manager and the two employees turn to see Knuckles.

"Wha?!" The assistant manager exclaims.

The demands, "Get him!"

Knuckles kicks the bear employee and then punches the dog employee with his spiked knuckles. Knuckles then turns to the assistant manager and is going to attack.

Back in the casino, excluding the hedgehogs and the chao, everyone else gathers.

Espio asks, "Anything?"

"Nothing that I can find," Rouge says.

"Everything seems normal," Molly replies.

"We better get a move on. More people are coming in. We better check the food before more get in," Might says.

"Have fun with that. I'll check out the slots," Vector says, leaving.

Espio and Molly follow Vector to check out the slot.

Mighty walks to one of the food stands and says, "One chili dog, please"

The vendor makes the chili dog and gives it to Might. Then the armadillo begins to eat it.

"It doesn't taste like much. Julie-Su, keep an eye on me in case it is toxic like last time," Mighty says.

"I don't think Renfield would try the same trick twice. That, and Knuckles and the hedgehogs are late checking in. We may have to drop this 'gentle' approach," Julie-Su says.

Back to the four hedgehogs and Chao, they look around to see people are having the food and nothing cause them to be sick. Sonic, Eve, and Manic eat the chili dogs and drink some water.

"I have to admit, the chili dogs taste really good," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz replies with a nod.

"At least the food is not toxic," Manic says.

"Still, I'm doubting that Renfield is using the same scheme," Eve says.

"We should go find the others. We're late checking in," Sonia says.

"I just hope Knuckles and the others are doing better than us," Eve says.

In the cargo hold, Knuckles fights against the assistant manager. When he slams his spiked knuckle at the horse' muzzle, he hears a strange… 'clang' sound.

"'Clang?' You're not Mobian! You're one of Eggman's robots!" Knuckles realizes.

Knuckles throws an upper cut allowing the spike knuckle to cut through the fake skin to reveal metal under it. Suddenly, the robot one spring out and punches Knuckles in the face, knocking him out.

The horse reports, "Renfield… I have one of the Chaotix… Yes, I will prepare for you."

Back at the casino, Mighty and Julie-Su meet up with Rouge with her group, and the four hedgehogs, and of course the little chao.

"I think we can rule out toxins," Mighty says.

"That's true, but what about the machines," Eve says.

"Um guys, something's wrong with those people," Molly worriedly says.

The group turns their heads to see everyone looking at the slot machine and starting to come into a daze.

"I'm guessing that answers your question," Eve worriedly says.

"Mighty and I are going to find Knuckles while the rest see what's going on," Julie-Su says.

"Be careful," Sonia says.

Julie-Su and Mighty nod their heads and leave the scene to find Knuckles. They soon notice Vector in a daze as well and his eyes are getting swirly.

"Oh no! Vector too," Sonia worriedly says.

"There must be something with the screen on the slot machines, "Rouge says.

Everyone turns their heads toward the screen. In a matter of seconds, they all fall into a daze. Except the four hedgehogs and the little Chao, who are shocked to see what is happening.

"Guys, what's going?" Manic asks.

"It has something to do with that screen," Sonic says.

Sonic and Manic look at it, but they are soon hypnotized by it.

"Sonic. Manic. Sonia. We need to do something," Eve worriedly says.

Eve turns her head and becomes shocked to see Sonia and Jazz are looking at the screen with a daze.

"I gotta get them away from the screen," Eve worriedly says.

Suddenly, a long rope comes out of nowhere and ties Eve up.

"What in the…" Eve gasps as she turns her head to see a robot behind her.

Meanwhile, Knuckles groans as he begins to regain consciousness. With a dizzy expression he looks around to find himself tied up to a creature by strong rope and he is too weak to move.

Suddenly, a familiar voice says, "You won't ruin my life this time, Knuckles."

"What…?" Knuckles asks, feeling dizzy.

He then notices Renfield and his robotic assistant standing before him.

"I've been a victim of circumstances, Knuckles. Not that you would show mercy. Tell me… why should I show you and your friends mercy now?" Renfield questions.

He then turns on the TV to see the people being hypnotized, even his friends and colleagues.

Renfield mocks, "Ha! It's too late anyway. They've already been scanned!"

"Scanned? For what?" Knuckles asks.

"Their minds, of course. The data will be used to program the latest edition of Dr. Eggman's latest auto-automations… the Infiltrators! The slot machines hypnotize and scan their victims and transmit the signal to their factory below us. Once Station Square has been turned into Eggman's arm, I will be free to go. Nothing personal-it's just business," Renfield says.

"You… won't get away with this…" Knuckles says.

"And how do you plan to do that? Everyone in the casino, including your friends are hypnotized," Renfield says.

Suddenly, someone shouts on the screen, "Let me go!"

Renfield looks on the screen to see Eve being captured by one of the robots by a strong rope and is hard for her to break from.

"And it seems that one more is going to share their fate," Renfield says.

But notice, "Wait, where are the other two Chaotix?!"

At the casino, Eve continues to struggle to break free from the robot's control.

The robot says, "Now it's your turn to have your mind scanned."

The robot grabs Eve by the back of her head and presents her to the screen.

"Just keep staring at it and allow your mind to be scanned," The robot says.

Eve closes her eyes and tries to resist the screen's hypnotic. The robot then presses her face to the screen, but Eve continues to resist.

"You cannot resist. Give in now," the robot says.

"I'll… I'll never give in.. you… you hunk of metal," Eve struggles.

Her face is pressed to the screen even more, "You little brat. Let the mind of yours be scanned and become Eggman's army."

Eve then begins to struggle as she tries to break free from the robot's grasp. Eve manages to face her foot on the machine and kicks herself back to the robot, knocking it down. Eve soon falls to the ground and drops her music player. Soon, her loud music begins to play.

The music soon lets out a loud and strong beat. Suddenly, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia begin to come out of the trance.

"Wha-what happened?!" Sonia asks.

Eve soon becomes confused and turns to see her music. They soon hear Eve's voice coming from the music player.

Eve Hedgehog:

It's a war out there everyday, you can't hide from it

You gotta play by the rules, play it cool

Sonic turns to see Eve tied up, "Sis."

Sonic quickly kneels down and unties her.

Eve Hedgehog:

Gotta laugh in the face of the sad disgrace

When your friends and foes look alike

After untying her, Sonic asks, "Are you okay?"

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, shocked.

"I'm fine, but you were under the screen control. Until, my music…" Eve answers.

Eve Hedgehog:

On the face of it

They missed their history

Sonia and Manic look at them and help Eve up as Manic picks up Eve's music player.

"This may be a theory, but it sounds surprising," Sonia says.

Eve Hedgehog:

But they fight over place in it

Yeah they fight, over place in it

"Whatever it is, we need to stop it," Manic says.

Sonic notices, "Guys, look."

The four hedgehogs turn to the machines and notice a strange. The slot machines around them are beginning to emit electricity. Soon, the Chaotix and the G.U.N agents begin to snap out of the trance.

Eve Hedgehog:

Hard-hit by the times

That's just how your life goes by

"What happened?" Topaz asks.

"What is going on?" Rouge adds.

Sonia says, "I know it. The music must be affecting the machine somehow and everyone is starting to be released from the trance.

Eve Hedgehog:

I know it's not your fault, you say

But there ain't no other way

"That all it takes… music? Well, that sounds like it's up your alley, Eve," Vector says.

"I agree. We need to plug my music player to the speakers and have everyone listen to it. Only then will everyone be free from this twisted mind control," Eve says.

Eve Hedgehog:

So, step on up to the plate, meet your fate

Walkin' straight on into the lion's lair

"Then we better get going. Eve and I will get the music player to the speaker. The rest of you, be ready to help everyone escape and ready to destroy the machines, permanently," Sonic says.

"Right," Everyone replies

Eve Hedgehog:

Step on up, up to the plate, 'cause this ain't no game

It's time to make history, yeah!

With that, everyone splits up in different directions. Everyone spreads around and ready to help everyone get away from the screen and free them from the trance. Sonic, Eve, and Jazz soon find the security room that has the controls to the speaker.

"There it is, now let's bring down the house," Sonic says.

Eve smirks, "You got it bro!"

Eve then brings out a cord from her bag and connects one end to her music player and the other to the control to the speaker.

"Now, let's put the music on full blast," Eve says, and puts her player up to max.

Eve Hedgehog:

You sink, you fall, you break down

And you think you can't take

In the cargo room, Renfield soon hears the loud music,

"What's that loud sound?" Renfield asks himself.

Renfield grabs the remote and turns the TV on to hear the loud music.

Eve Hedgehog:

One more round

But something almost evil

Renfield looks at the screen to see the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are out of the trance and soon, everyone else is snapping out of their daze.

"What in the world is that music? If it's too loud, then it will disturb the hypnosis," Renfield panics.

Eve Hedgehog:

Keeps getting you up

Knuckles smirks, and says, "Then it's a good thing my friend is a singer and loves to sing loud music."

Renfield is stunned as he grits his teeth in anger.

Eve Hedgehog:

Something angry Something deep

Something stuck in your gut

Refield then calls on his phone, "Security! Get rid of these Freedom Fighters and Chaotix!"

Eve Hedgehog:

Something telling you

Suddenly, something hits the phone on his hand, causing him to fall and break.

Eve Hedgehog:

You can not give up

You can not give up

Renfield turns his head to see Julie-Su holding a blaster.

Eve Hedgehog:

So you fight the times

That's just how your hours go by

Back at the casino, everyone is beginning to snap off their trace and the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix begin to destroy the slot machines as Topaz and Molly escort the people to safety.

Eve Hedgehog:

In combat we roll & ride

Take your losses in your stride

At the same time the robots who pretend to be Mobians break out of their disguises and begin to attack the people and the rescue team. Sonic and Eve turn to each other and smile in reply.

"Ready to rock sis?" Sonic asks.

"You know it bro," Eve says.

Eve Hedgehog:

So step on up to the plate

And if you fall

Sonic and Eve charge and begin to attack the robots. They both punch and kick the robots. At the same time, Sonia, Manic, and the rest of the Chaotix destroy the machines.

Eve Hedgehog:

Get up, rise like a phoenix - that's your fate

Sonic and Eve then spin dash some of the robots.

Eve Hedgehog:

Step on up - up to the plate

It's your last chance now

Eve then jumps in the air and launches Chaos spears and they hit the robots on the chests.

Eve Hedgehog:

It's time to make history today!

Sonic then spins dashes the robots and knocks them to the wall. Soon, everyone is away as they watch the action from the entrance.

Eve Hedgehog:

Step on up to the plate, meet your fate

Sonic and Eve stand beside to see the robots coming closer to them. Then the two hedgehogs grab hold of each other's hands.

Eve Hedgehog:

Walkin' straight on into the lion's lair

Soon the two hedgehogs begin to super speed as fast as the speed of sound.

Eve Hedgehog:

Step on up, up to the plate, 'cause this ain't no game

Then they bring out their Power Rings and soon they are supercharged. Then, they go super speed.

Eve Hedgehog:

It's time to make history, yeah!

Soon, they ram into the robots and destroy them in seconds. Then the two hedgehogs use their speed to destroy the rest of the slot machines. Soon, all of them are destroyed and everyone is saved.

Sonia says, "Great job guys."

"Yeah. You both really rocked the house," Manic says.

"Thanks, but it's mostly thanks to Eve. If it wasn't for her music, we would have been put under Renfield's stupid mind slot machines," Sonic says.

Just then, Jazz flies to Eve holding her music player.

"Thanks Jazz," Eve happily says, and takes the music player.

"Come on, we gotta find Julie-Su, Mighty, and especially Knuckles," Vector says.

"Right. We need to find them," Espio says.

Meanwhile, in the storage room, Renfield is shocked to see the plan is a failure and is cornered by Julie-Su holding a gun and pointing it to Renfield.

Then Julie-Su says, "Alright Renfield is over. Your slot machines are destroyed and everyone is freed from your control."

"Heroic, but pointless. There's already enough data from the small army of robots," Renfield says.

"Not quite… the data can't be transferred since I pulled the plug," Julie-Su says.

"No! Dr. Eggman will be furious that I failed," Renfield panics.

"Not my problem," Julie-Su sternly says.

Renfield smirks, "It is now! Even without the data, the factory can make mindless, killer robots for me."

"In theory yes. There is no factory anymore, Renfield. We don't have to fight any robot army where it never gets created," Mighty says, holding some rolled up scraps of metal.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and G.U.N agents gather and circle around Renfield.

Topaz sternly says, "You can tell me all about it back at the Station."

Renfield grits his teeth as he falls back on his bottom. He clutches his fist as he grits his teeth in anger. Then slams the fist on the ground.

After the performance and stopping Renfield's scheme with Dr. Eggman. All the robots and the slot machines are destroyed along with the factory underground, everyone is freed from the hypnotic machine, and the owner is being taken away by the police along with the broken robot parts, and evidence.

As he is being pulled away Renfield screams, "Curse you Freedom Fighters and Chaotix! You've ruined me for the last time! I will have my revenge!"

"We won't hold our breath waiting," Vector remarks.

"It's good to know that once again, we saved the day and music played a good part of it," Eve says.

"I knew something was up when you didn't check in, Knuckles. I grabbed Mighty and we busted our way through to you," Julie-Su says.

"It was pretty obvious the factory wasn't part of the casino. So I took it out. We listened in until we had enough concrete info to nail Renfield," Mighty says.

"And once we learned that music stops them, Eve and Manic play their song while the rest help everyone out of their trance and destroy the Slot Machines," Sonic says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Great job, everyone."

Everyone turns their heads to see the president walking to them.

"You'll be happy to know that G.U.N will make sure all of Eggman's devices are removed and the remains are destroyed. Renfield will stand trial here in Station Square. And aside from a bit of vertigo, none of the patrons seem to be harmed by the scanning devices. Thank you everyone," The present says.

"Glad we can help. You can always count on the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix to stop any Plan Eggman comes up with," Sonic says.

Time to Make History: Persona 4 Dancing All Night


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 44: Shell Upgrade

One day, in Rotor's lab, he along with Sonic, Tails, Fiona, Eve, Nic,Uncle Chuck, and Tommy are at work. They are wearing special goggles that will protect them. Rotor has placed one of the green liquid nanites in a small container and puts it on the table. Rotor then presses the button allowing four blasters to hit the container with the nanites.

Rotor says, "Hmm, if this doesn't stimulate some response from the nanites… I'm not sure what will."

"It's weird that the Nanites are having trouble responding lately. You sure it's not just a malfunction," Eve says.

"We're still not sure what it was," Uncle Chuck replies.

"Let's see how you'd reach with 50,000 volts running through the system," Tommy says.

"Electricity is to them as chili dogs are to Sonic and Eve," Uncle Chuck says.

Rotor turns off the machine to see that the nanites aren't responding.

"No reaction," Rotor says, scratching his head.

"Do you think the Nanites are… dead?" Tommy asks.

"Hardly, Tommy," Uncle Chuck answers, taking off the goggles.

Then says, "You can't kill something that wasn't even alive to begin with."

"How can you be sure?" Tommy asks.

"Well, the nanites were constructed of synthetic alloys wires, circuits and transistors," Rotor says.

Eve sighs, "Maybe we should take a break. We'll find out more about the problem tomorrow. We should be glad that some of the nanites were having trouble and not all of them."

"In a bit," Tommy answers.

Everyone then leaves the room to take a break and a rest for the day. Tommy then looks at the liquid nanites. Tommy soon begins to shed tears and they fall into the liquid nanites.

Tommy sighs, "I used to be put down for being small and slow. After seeing what a lot of you can do. I'm sure you guys are capable of something! So why not prove it to…"

Tommy comes to a stop to notice the liquid begins to move and rises from the container.

"Wha…" Tommy replies, surprised.

The Nanites continue to rise like they're alive.

Tommy smiles, "They're growing! They must have heard me! Alright right!"

Tommy hurries to the entry and calls out, "Hey guys! You gotta come see this!"

"The nanites are coming alri-" Tommy says, turning his head.

However, he becomes shocked when the liquid nanites are going on his shell. Tommy falls and hits the ground.

Tommy says to himself, "Maybe if I don't show any resistance, they'll know I mean no harm."

"Hey! What are you doing?! This isn't fair! You're smaller than me!" Tommy panics.

Tommy does the only thing he can do and ducks into his shell. Suddenly, Tommy feels a funny sensation.

"Hey guys…. Tha-that tickles…." Tommy says, and begins laughing.

Hurring into the room, Uncle Chuck and Eve are the first to arrive.

"Tommy? Tommy, are you alright?" Eve asks.

Tommy comes out of his shell, "I'm sorry. I was just startled for a moment by the nanites."

"The nanites? Tommy, what happened?" Eve asks, confused.

Uncle Chuck kneels to Tommy's shell, "Odd. Your shell seems… alive."

Suddenly, Tommy sprouts wings on his back. The wings are large metal like feathers and have green shines on them.

"Well, I'll be…" Uncle Chuck says, surprised.

"Tommy! Since when could you sprout wings?" Eve asks, surprised.

"It wasn't me, it must be the nanites," Tommy answers, looking at his wings.

"The nanites, you say? That's impossible," Uncle Chuck says, taking out his magnifying glass.

"But how do you explain Tommy's wings?" Eve asks as Tommy makes his wings disappear.

Uncle Chuck looks at Tommy's shell with the magnifying glass and is surprised to see circuits and other robotic stuff on Tommy's back.

"By jove, your shell is now composed entirely of nanites! How parasitic," Uncle Chuck says.

"Symbiotic is more like it," Tommy says.

"What do you mean?" Eve asks.

"Apparently the electrical charge plus my tears enable them to make contact. Once they made a connection with my nervous system, it provided the critical mass they needed to grow and learn and thrive," Tommy says.

"And how do you benefit?" Uncle Chuck asks.

"That remains to be seen, sir. The question then becomes… do I have control, or do they?" Tommy replies.

"If you do have control, it's best for you to be careful, Tommy. You might have trouble controlling them at first," Eve says.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tommy says.

Sometime later, Uncle Chuck sends messages to the Freedom Fighters and they all meet in Rotor's lab. Of course, they are surprised to see Tommy's shell has been modified. As of now, Tommy is showing them what he is able to do with the nanites.

"And all I had to do was think to go somewhere… and look…" Tommy says.

Then a pair of rockets appear on Tommy's shell, making it like a jet pack.

"My shell becomes a jet pack!" Tommy presents.

The group is amazed to see Tommy's shell becoming a jetpack.

"That's amazing, Tommy," Tommy says.

"Yeah. You can control the remaining nanites with your shell," sonic says.

Nicole nods her head, "I must agree. I'm very impressed."

"You're forgetting something? If you can come up with the original thought, what did the nanites do?" Rotor asks.

"Good point. Except I only thought about going somewhere…" Tommy says as the jetpack activates.

Then Tommy flies through the room and into the air as Tommy screams, "Not where and how!"

Sonic and the others hurry outside to see Tommy flying in the air.

"Well, everyone… I think the question has been settled," Uncle Chuck says.

"I have to agree, but I'm worried about Tommy. He might get hurt if we don't keep an eye on him," Eve says.

"I think he's fine. Look," Sonic says.

They look up at the sky and Tommy sky writes, 'We're just going for a test drive.'

Tails calls out, "Hey Tommy, you think you can land."

"Um… I don't know. I'm not even sure if we can stop," Tommy says.

Sonic, Eve, and Tails reply, "Uh oh!"

Tommy continues to fly in the air as he heads farther away from New Mobotropolis and the others from Freedom HQ. Sometime later, it doesn't take long for Sally and the others to learn what happened to Tommy and the jet pack he has created is taking him away.

"This is not good. This is not good at all," Sally worriedly says.

"You can say that again. Tommy is flying to who knows where and we have no idea where," Fiona says.

"Well we can't just stand here, we need to go after Tommy before he gets hurt," Sonic says.

Tails says, "We can use the X Tornado to catch up with him."

"Sonic and I will do our best to follow him, but we gotta move fast," Eve says.

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

"Cosmo, Tails, and Rotor will go after Tommy from the air. The rest of us need to stay here in case Tommy comes back," Sally says.

Flying over the sky, Tommy continues to fly as the jet pack continues to power. Tommy looks from above to see the view from below.

"Whoa! This is amazing! I never knew Mobius can be so pretty from up here, but I sure like to get down now." Tommy says.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Tommy!"

Tommy looks down to see Sonic and Eve running with their super speed on the ground.

"Sonic! Eve! Hello down there!" Tommy calls out.

"Hey Tommy, you think you can land your jet packs and make them disappear from your shell!" Sonic calls out.

"I… I don't know… but I'll try!" Tommy calls out.

Tommy then concentrated on controlling the Nanites in his shells. The tuttle then turns down and begins to fly lower.

"I… I think I'm getting it," Tommy says to himself.

Suddenly, Tommy notices, "Uh, maybe I'm going down a little too fast."

Tommy sees that he is starting to fly farther than he intends to. Tommy then concentrates to control the Nanites and is flying close to grown level. After that, he makes the jet pack disappear and he falls to the ground as he ducks in his shell. Tommy then spins on the ground and flops around his shell. Sonic and Eve soon reach Tommy's shell and stop him from spinning.

"Are you alright, Tommy?" Eve asks.

Tommy sticks his head out of his shell, "I think so. My head feels dizzy though."

"We're glad you're okay, but you're going to be careful with using those Nanites," Sonic says.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to need some more practice before I go flying off into the world," Tommy says.

"Sonic! Eve!" Someone calls out.

The three look up to see the X Tornado descending from the air and landing on the ground. Not long, the three are joined by Tails, Cosmo, and Rotor. Rotor examines Tommy's shell to see there aren't any damages to him or the shell.

"Everything seems to be in order. Luckily, there's no damage to you or your shell," Rotor says.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Tommy?" Cosmo asks.

"I'm okay. I just need to have more practice with the Nanites before I go into a spin," Tommy says.

Sonic looks around to see a large clearing where they're at. There aren't any trees, flowers, or water, but it shows a wide open space.

Sonic soon has an idea, "Hey, maybe Tommy can practice here."

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asks.

"Well, we can have Tommy practice using his Nanites here. It's wide enough for him to practice and so he won't crash through another roof," Sonic says.

Eve says, "This might actually work, if we can help Tommy practice using his nanites, then he can use them when he wishes."

"That's not a bad idea," Rotor says.

"Yeah. Rotor and I can help out," Tails replies.

"Me too," Cosmo says.

Eve turns to Tommy, "So Tommy, think you can use your nanites to change to something. Just as long as you don't take off again."

"Sure," Tommy says.

He then begins to think of an idea. Tommy soon comes up with an idea and thinks really hard on what to do. The next moment. Tommy then has wheels on the back of his shell.

"Wheels? I guess that's better than any, but what do you plan to do with it?" Sonic asks, confused.

"Well…" Tommy replies.

He then lays back on the wheels of his shell and uses his arms to push them. Tommy soon begins to move on his own like the wheels have a mind of their own.

"Well, I can use them to give you guys rides and uh, I can help roll a few boxes and items to you guys," Tommy says, rolling around.

He then tops in front of Tails and Cosmo, "You guys wanna ride."

"Are you sure? I… I want to make you feel uncomfortable," Cosmo asks.

"I don't mind at all," Tommy says with a smile.

"If you say so," Tails replies.

Tails and Cosmo sit on the stomach of Tommy's body and Tommy begins to roll around with the two on it. Sonic, Eve, and Rotor watch the ride.

"It does seem helpful, but we can't treat Tommy like he's some kind of shopping cart," Eve says.

"Yeah. On the plus side, he can fly in the air and have an awesome ride on his wheels. It's like he has a portal skateboard on it," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Tommy says.

Tommy then comes to a stop and Tails along with Cosmo hop off.

"So Tommy, maybe you can try making something that well, might not move. You know, how about some kind of protective shield or sword, and kind of weaponry," Eve suggests.

"I guess I could give it a try," Tommy says.

Tommy then concentrated on the Nanites to think on what to transform next. The next moment, Tommy creates silver tentacles on his back. Luckily there's only two of them. The left one creates a sword while the other creates a shield.

"Wow Tommy! I'm impressed," Eve says.

"Tommy, you might be able to actually fight against Dr. Eggman with that kind of ability," Sonic says.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not really a fighter," Tommy says.

"Don't worry, you can use your Nanites to help with your science projects or experiments.," Eve says.

"I agree. You can really help us with it. However, we need to figure out how they're able to make contact with you," Rotor says.

"We better head back to the city, I'm sure everyone is worried about you," Tails says.

Sometime later, everyone returns to New Mobotropolis in Freedom HQ. Sally and the others are glad to see Tommy is okay and is safe.

"Are you sure you're okay Tommy?" Galaxina asks.

"Yeah. You took a bit of a spin there," Fiona says.

"I'm fine, but I think I manage to gain better control of the Nanites," Tommy says.

"That's good to hear. I thought you've taken off like you were some kind of rocket," Nic says.

"We were worried about you," Amy says.

"Thank you, but I'm okay now. I just need to have more control. The more I learn about the Nanites and use then, the better control I have over them," Tommy says.

"If you need help, let us know and we'll be there to help you with anything you need," Sonia says.

"So dude, what else can you do with that shell of yours?" Manic asks.

"Well, I can do lots of stuff. I was able to make weapons, wings, rockets, wheels, and well, all kinds of things. However, I've noticed that it kind of drains my energy when I use them for so long and larger projects," Tommy says.

"Then it's best for you to be careful and only use the Nanites when they're necessary," Sally says.

"Yes Sally," Tommy says.

Uncle Chuck says, "Let's head to the corridor, I actually have something to show you and I like to test and see if it works."

"Sure Uncle Chuck," Sonic says.

In Dr. Eggman's lab, the mad scientist himself is walking down the hall and is pondering about something.

Just then, A.D.A.M appears, "Good evening, father."

"I don't see what's so good about it. Come to think of it, I can't recall a good evening or a good morning for some time," Eggman says.

"Your research continues and my infiltration has been completed," A.D.A.M says.

"Infiltration?" Eggman asks.

"Yes. I was able to secretly gain access to Freedom HQ without the Freedom Fighters and this Nicole from detecting me. I have created my own form of Nanites to sneak in and gain whatever data they have and to keep an eye on her enemies," A.D.A.M

The screen changes to show Sonic, Eve, and Rotor, who is experimenting with the Nanites. Another shows Tommy controlling his new Nanites on his shell and creates wings on them causing Tommy to fly into the air.

"Freeze frame. The aerial acrobatics, and the strange wings?" Eggman says. Confused.

"Since when could Nanites defy gravity?" Eggman asks.

"Jet engines are but one of an infinite number of configurations the Nanites are capable of. Of course, Tommy Turtle somehow got them on his shell and is able to control them," A.D.A.M says.

"So the Nanites of yours, that Rotor examined, is now linked to the turtle symbiotically?" Eggman asks.

"Affirmative. Now switching to real-time transmission," A.D.A.M says.

A.D.A.M switches the screen and Eggman notices, "A corridor? Why on Mobius would I be interested in that?!"

"It's where the corridor leads to that may interest you," A.D.A.M says.

On the screen shows Tommy Turtle, along with Cloud-Ra, Julies, and Uncle Chuck.

"Sir Charles and his brother Jules, and Cloud-Ra is with them? What could they be up to? Can we get sound?" Eggman asks.

"Audio on," A.D.A.M says.

In the Corridor, Tommy is typing and looking over the screen.

Uncle Chuck says, "Just press your palm down on the scanner here while looking straight ahead into the camera in front of you Tommy."

Tommy places his hand on the scanner and looks at the screen. Unknown to Tommy, something goes on Tommy's shell without him looking.

"What just happened, A.D.A.M?" Eggman asks.

"I transmitted a signal, father. Triggering a growth spurt in my Nanites. The computer console being a natural source of raw material enabling the Nanites to multiply and grow," A.D.A.M says.

"But for what purpose?" Eggman asks.

Suddenly Eggman realizes with excitement, "Aha! How brilliant! How utterly devious! You're able to communicate with the Nanites and thus manipulate them to do my bidding. With none of the King's dupes any the wiser! I love it!"

Eggman watches as Bunnie, Jules, Cloud-Ra and Sally get close to the screen. At the same time, A.D.A.M have his Nanites infiltrate their robotic body parts. In Sally's case, he sneaks them into Nicole's computer.

Eggman laughs, "The plan is perfect! I'm back in business! I'll now know everything they do and say, and when they least expect it, that's the time I'll strike!"

Then begins to maniacally laugh as the Freedom Fighters aren't aware that they haven't been aware that they've been invaded by Eggman and A.D.A.M. However, what Eggman doesn't know is that A.D.A.M has plans of his own and infiltrating them and putting Nanites in the robotic systems isn't his mail goal to his plan.


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 45: Anti- Sonic Reborn - Scourge the Hedgehog

One afternoon, Eve is running through Green Hills with Jazz the Chao on her head. Eve speeds almost at March 1, practically the speed of sound. Eve runs over loop de loops, jumps over a ramp and lands on the other side. Then continues to run over multiple hills.

Eve looks up to see Jazz, "You doing alright, girl?"

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

"That's what I like to hear. Let's put it to the max," Eve happily says.

Eve then accelerates her speed as she runs on the river across the river. Then she reaches the Great Forest and goes through the trees.

At the lookout tower of the Great Forest, Tails and Cosmo are on the lookout. Usually they keep an eye out for Dr. Eggman's robot, but this time they're trying to keep an eye out for a certain hedgehog.

Tails asks, "Do you see her?"

"Not yet. I sure hope she doesn't get back too soon. We're almost done with the preparations," Cosmo says.

"With her super speed, Eve will be here very soon," Tails says.

Cosmo nods her head with a smile, "It's really exciting. I'm sure that Eve will love it."

"I agree. I'm a little surprised that Shadow and Sonic were able to plan this together without fighting,... too much," Tails says.

"I agree. But when it comes to Eve, I think they're able to put up with their distance close together," Cosmo says.

The two continue to be on the lookout for Eve with the binoculars. Suddenly, Tails sees Eve running through the forest.

Tails says, "There she is."

"Really?" Cosmo asks.

"Yeah. She's going to Freedom HQ," Tails says.

Then holds out Cosmo's hand, "Let's go tell the others."

"Right," Cosmo says, taking Tail's hand.

Tails and Cosmo head to a slide and slide down it until they and on the ground. Then they hurry to Freedom HQ. Cosmo and Tails run into the building and close the door behind them.

Sonic walks over, "Hey Tails. Cosmo. What's going on?"

"Eve's coming this way. She'll be here any minute," Tails says.

"Right on time. We got everything set up and everyone is here," Sonic says.

Right on cue, they hear a knock on the door. Sonic walks over and opens the door to see Eve with Jazz the Chao on her head.

"Hi Eve," Sonic says.

"Hi Sonic. Nicole called me that you need me here right away," Eve says.

"She's right in here," Sonic says, moving out of the way.

Eve walks in, "So what's the big emergency. You said that I need to come to Freedom HQ as soon as I can."

Eve turns her head to see her friends and family from the city and Station Square. Everyone moves out of the way revealing a white cake with Eve's face on it.

Everyone shouts, "Surprise!"

Then streamers pop out and gently land on the ground.

"Whoa! What's all this?" Eve asks, surprised.

"It's your birthday party," Sonic says.

Confused, Eve says, "But our birthday isn't until a couple of more months?"

"That's because it isn't a birthday party for you and faker there," Shadow says, walking to Eve, holding Shun in his arms.

Then says, "You probably don't remember, but this is the day you were born, well created anyway. This is my real birthday. I… I thought it will be alright if we could celebrate your real birthday."

"You planned my birthday party?" Eve asks with a smile.

Shadow gives Eve Shun and she holds him in her arms.

Sonic wraps his arm around Sonic, "He did, and he asked me personally to help set up the party, since I know you better than he does."

"Right Shadow," Sonic questions, poking his finger at Shadow's forehead.

Shadow growls in anger, "Get your finger off my face before I rip it off of your hand!"

"Now now," Eve calmly says.

Fiona says, "Sonic and Shadow told us what they're planning and we got everyone into helping out set this party at Freedom HQ."

Then presents a present to Eve, "Happy Birthday Eve."

"Thanks guys, I… I really love it," Eve says.

"Knew you would. Come on, let's have ourselves a party," Sonic says.

Everyone cheers happily and begins to start the party. The party begins without a hitch. Everyone is having food, playing games, playing music. Eve is sitting on the floor with Sonic, Shadow, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Sally, Tails, Cosmo, Fiona, and Nic as they catch the babies playing together.

"Gotta admit, the little ones sure are cute and they get along great," Nic says.

"They are so cute," Cosmo says.

"Thanks. I think they're cute too," Eve says.

Amy asks, "So Eve, were you surprised?"

"I was. I guess I'm used to having my birthday parties with Sonic, I forgot about my real birth date," Eve says.

"Guess that means you get to have two birthdays," Manic says.

"Let's not get carried away," Eve says, winking her eyes.

"Well, after we have some fun, the Sonic Underground are going to give everyone a show, and as the birthday girl and lead singer, you're going on stage," Sonic says.

"No surprises there," Manic says.

Sally looks around, "I wonder where Rouge is. Isn't she coming?"

"I told her about the party, but she said that she isn't able to make it," Shadow says.

Then presents Eve a small box, "But she wanted me to give you this."

"Okay. Tell Rouge thank you when you see her," Eve says.

"I wonder what she's up to. We know Knuckles and the Chaotix are busy on a mission, and will be back later. I wonder what Rouge is doing that she isn't able to come," Sonic says.

"I'm hoping she isn't getting herself into trouble, again," Eve says.

On Angel Island, in the hidden altar of the Master Emerald, Rouge descends from a hole on the ceiling and plans to take the Master Emerald, again. Since the last attempt, she decides to try a different approach.

As she lands on the stairs Rouge thinks, "Now this is more like it."

She walks to the emerald as she thinks, "Let the master thief steal the gem and leave the decoy duties to…"

However, a mysterious shadow appears from the other side, causing Rouge to stop. She becomes shocked to see Sonic., but wears a black leather jacket and wears different shoes. He tries to take the emerald but notices Rouge in the same place.

Rouge exclaims, "Evil Sonic?!"

"... "Oh, snap. Locke didn't catch you?" Anti-Sonic says.

Rouge places her hands on her hips and angrily says, "I thought you said you'll distract him while I go for the emerald!"

"I didn't see him, so I figure he'd gotten to you already," Anti-Sonic angrily says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Ahem."

They both turn their heads to see Locke at the bottom of the stairs. This echidna Guardian is not very pleased to see them at all and figures what their objective is.

"My patience has worn thin," Locke sternly says.

"Give me a break," Anti-Sonic groans.

Back at the birthday party, everyone is having a great time. Close to one of the walls of Freedom HQ, Sonic, Manic, Eve, and Sonia set up their instruments. Soon, they set them up.

"Alright, we got the instruments set up, ready to start the show?" Sonic asks.

Sonia stands in front of her keyboard, "Ready."

Manic uses his drumsticks to hit the drums, "Let's rock and roll."

Eve places her microphone and places a violin next to her feet.

"Ready," Eve says.

Sally, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Cosmo, Tails, and Shadow walk over to see everyone all set.

"Are you ready for the show?" Sally asks.

"We are," Eve says.

Amy notices the violin, "Hey Eve, I didn't know you played the violin."

"I actually used to play with a few instruments when I was younger. The flute, violin, and a little bit on the harp. I do more than just sing," Eve says.

"That's true," Amy replies.

Manic grabs the microphone, "Hey New Mobotropolis, it's time for Sonic Underground to give you a snow. Our birthday girl will be singing one of her new hit songs."

"Manic!" Sonia scolds.

Hearing the announcement catches everyone's attention and walks over to where the band is. Eve then grabs her violin and begins to play a little music. After playing a few seconds of music, the band begins to play the song, catching everyone's attention. Eve then begins to sing through the microphone.

Eve: Hedgehog:

Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete

(Tell me the object of your greatest desire)

Anata no hoshii mono

(The thing you want the most)

Hearing the song, everyone begins to become interested in it. Eve then continues to sing the song.

Eve: Hedgehog:

Boryuumu furikireru hodo tsuyoku

(The volume is loud enough to bust)

Ookina koe de sakendemite

(Shout with a loud voice its name)

Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni

(While the sun is not awake)

Hajimeyou sekai wa

(The world dances with)

Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru

(The shadow that accompanies the light)

Sou kimi no te o totte

(I shall take your hand)

Eve continues to sing as Sonic, Sonia, and Manic continue to play their instruments.

Eve: Hedgehog:

Saa nani ga hoshii no?

(So, what is it that you want?)

Nani o motomeru no?

(What is it that you seek?)

Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni

(Those hands that have been gathering some glitter)

Subete tsukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni

(Scoop everything from this tarnished night sky)

Kuroi daiyamondo

(Black Diamond)

BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

(Black Diamond)

Everyone in Freedom HQ continues to listen to Sonic Underground play their music. Unknown to them, something is coming in Freedom HQ's direction from under the ground. Under the earth something long and red is slithering there like a snake.

Back in Freedom HQ, everyone continues to clap and cheer to the music.

Eve: Hedgehog:

Furueru te de inori o sasagete

(Offer a prayer with those trembling hands)

Anata no hoshii mono

(The things you want the most)

Ishi no nai ningyou no you ja ne

(You're like a doll without a purpose, aren't you)

Namida datte nagasenai

(You don't even shed tears)

Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo

(Even if you're hurt Even if you're being lied to)

Kesshite kusshinai

(Decide and don't yield)

Honmono dake ga kagayaiteiru

(Only real things shall eventually come to shine)

Mienai chikara ni sakaratte

(Repelling the unseen energy)

Saa nani o utau no?

(So, what are you gonna sing?)

Nani o shinjiru no?

(What do you believe in?)

Mayotteiru dake ja garakuta ni naru

(Hesitation will turn you into garbage)

Subete furikitte yuganda yozora ni

(Break free from everything in this distorted night sky)

Kuroi daiyamondo

Everyone in the audience continues to clap and cheer for the show. Shadow simply stands as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

Eve: Hedgehog:

(Black Diamond)

BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

(Black Diamond)

Eve then brings out her violin and begins to play a solo on it. Everyone is enjoying seeing Eve sing and play. Once she's done, Eve continues to sing.

Eve: Hedgehog:

Saa nani ga hoshii no?

(So, what is it that you want?)

Nani o motomeru no?

(What is it that you seek?)

Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni

(Those hands that have been gathering some glitter)

Subete tsukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni

(Scoop everything from this tarnished night sky)

Kuroi daiyamondo

(Black Diamond)

BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

(Black Diamond)

After the song, everyone claps and cheers for the great show. Suddenly, they hear a loud banging sound.

"What in tarnation is that?" Bunnie asks.

"It's coming from outside," Eve says.

Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and Sally are the first to hurry out of Freedom HQ. They suddenly feel the ground shaking from under them. Just then a giant long robot sprouts from under the ground. The group gasps in shock to see a red long robot rise from the ground. When it comes out, it not only has a long red body, but its head is large and has a nostril that looks like a blaster.

"Two words: Egg Viper," Sonic says.

Shadow facepalm his forehead in reply.

Back at the altar, Rouge and Anti-Sonic begin to head towards Locke. Rouge flies using her wings and Anti-Sonic spin dash.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Locke," Rouge says.

"Hit him before he uses his wacky voodoo!" Anti-Sonic says.

However, Locke's Chaos energy glows from his right hand and uses it to strike Anti-Sonic and cancels out his spin a result, Anti-Sonic hits his head after the fall.

Then Locke turns to Rouge, "First rule of a Guardian: Deal with the largest threat first."

"Flattering will get you nowhere, old man," Rouge says with a smirk.

Rouge and Locke charge at each other and begin to fight against each other. Locke is proven to be stronger than Rouge since he is able to cancel her screw kick. Rouge then tries to kick him, but Locke blocks him with his fist. While Rouge is distracting, Locke, Anti-Sonic walks up the stairs and stands on top of the Master Emerald

Rouge angrily says, "Evil Sonic! Give me a hand!"

"Sorry Rouge, but this hedgehog gets first dibs on the goods," Anti-Sonic comments.

"You jerk!" Rouge shouts in anger.

Anti-Sonic then begins to concentrate his energy as he stands on the Master Emerald.

"Woo-hah! So this gem powers feels awesome!" Anti-Sonic calls out.

Locke quickly turns his head in shock to see the Anti-Sonic is channeling the Master Emerald's power.

"Looks like your priorities just shifted," Rouge says.

Then mutters, "Serves you right, traitor."

Locke hurries up the stairs to the top of the altar as he channels the Chaos Energy from his arm.

Locke then strikes Anti-Sonic on his stomach with his spiked hand, "Get off the Master Emerald!"

Anti-Sonic falls to the ground behind the altar as Locke lands on the ground close to the emerald.

Locke then turns to Rouge with anger, "You both had your chance."

"You like to play it rough, huh? Let's go!" Rouge says.

With that, Locke and Rouge begin to fight again.

Meanwhile in Freedom HQ, Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters are shocked to see the snake-like robot in front of them. Fiona, Nic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters gather outside to see the snake.

"That is one big varnment," Nic says, holding out her blaster.

Eve brings out her sword, "I saw let's finish this snake before it begins to give us problems."

"Agree. Let's turn the snake into scrap metal and get back to the party," Sonic says.

The Egg Viper begins to charge at them. The Freedom Fighters quickly dodge out of the way. Eve brings out her Master Emerald Sword and swings it at the body of the viper. Then Bunnie flies in the air and with Nic who is on the ground, fires their blaster at the head of the robotic beast. Sonic and Shadow jump in the air and together, they spin dash under the chin like an uppercut. Tails also spin dash, but at a different spot. Amy activates her hammer as she screams and slams it at the Egg Viper's tail. Antoine brings out his sword and together with Bunnie and Eve, strike at the Egg Viper's back.

Eve takes deep breaths, "That robot is tougher than it looks."

Just then, the snake rises up and begins to dive down towards them.

"Look out!" Cosmo screams.

Everyone moves out of the way as the Egg Viper burrows underground.

"Everyone keep your guard up! The Egg Viper could attack us from underground!" Sally calls out.

Back at the Master Emerald altar, Rouge and Locke continue to brawl against each other. Unknown to them, Anti-Sonic begins to walk past the altar, but seems different.

Anti-Sonic says, "The Hedgehog gets first dibs, Rouge."

Rouge and Locke stop fighting and become surprised, but for different reasons.

"Evil Sonic…?" Rouge asks, stunned.

"Not quite, babe," Anti-Sonic says, adjusting his sunglasses.

Then says with a smirk, "But a real scourge all the same."

Anti-Sonic is now very different from before. His fur is green and his eyes change to a blue color. His shoes also changed to green and black, and no longer red and black. Anti-Sonic also has two scars on his stomach when Locke attacked him. With his new look, he is now: Scourge the Hedgehog.

Rouge becomes surprised and says, "You've… changed."

"For the better babe, no more lame 'evil twin' shtich for me," Scourge says.

"You'll be thrown out just as easily," Locke angrily says and charges to strike Scourge.

Scourge then glares at Locke and begins to attack him. First he punches Locke in the face. Then he kicks him on the stomach. And finally, he elbowed the back of the guardian's head. Soon, Locke falls to the ground, knocked out.

Scourge lifts his glasses up, and says with a smirk on his face, "Try that again, old man."

Scourge then begins to approach Locke to finish the job.

Rouge grabs his arm and says, "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on! We do what it takes, but we don't kill."

"Oh, come on. Rouge…" Scourge says, annoyed.

"You want to run with me? Then no body count," Rouge sternly says.

"Spoil sport," Scourge mutters, frustrated.

Then says, "Fine. I've got a wuss to crush."

Scourge takes Rouge's hand and they walk up to the Master Emerald?"

"Sonic?" Rouge asks.

"Scourge Rouge. That's what I'm calling myself," Scourge says.

"Right? So Scourge? How do you plan on getting to New Mobotropolis that fast?" Rouge asks.

Scourge smirks, "Just following my instinct, babe. Let's see if intuition pans out."

Once close to the Master Emerald, Scourge wraps his arm around Rouge, and places his other hand on the Master Emerald.

He channels the power and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

With a flash of green light the two disappeared.

Back outside of the city, Sonic, Eve, and the others are still searching for that snake robot. When a flash of green light catches their attention.

"What's that?" Eve asks.

"Is that… Chaos Control?" Shadow questions.

When the flash of green light disappears, it reveals Rouge and a new green hedgehog.

"Rouge?" Shadow asks, confused.

"Who is this guy with her?" Sonic asks, confused.

The green hedgehog smirks, "Evil Sonic? Anti-Sonic? Old news now. The new hotness is a real Scourge."

"Scourge? Anti-Sonic? Evil Sonic?" Eve says.

Then gasps, "Wait, you're the Anti-Sonic, but… you look… different…"

"Yeah. What's with the fur-dye and the new jacket. Not like it's gonna make you tough," sonic remarks.

"A sampling of the Master Emerald makes all the difference," rouge says.

"Dude Knuckles won't like that," Sonic says.

"I'll handle him the same as his old man," Scourge says.

"Well, Knuckles is really not going to like that when he gets back from his mission," Eve angrily says.

"Yeah. We happen to like Knux's dad. We'll stomp you on his behalf," Sonic says.

"Bring it on, punk," Scourge says, showing an evil grin.

Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble on the ground. Just then, the Snake-bot comes out from the ground and coils around the four hedgehogs.

"Great, we forgot about dealing with the Egg-Viper," Eve sternly says.

"What is that?" Rouge asks.

"It's Eggman's Egg-Viper he sent to get rid of us," Eve answers as she and the four hedgehogs struggle to break free from the snake's coils.

Rouge sighs, and says, "This is getting way too old for Eggman to send his robots to do his dirty work."

Sonic then turns to Scourge, "Quick truce to finish this up?"

"Works for me," Scourge says.

With that, the four hedgehogs begin to spin dash and free themselves from the Viper's grasp. Then they all spin dash through the monster and make rips around its body. The snake hisses like it's screaming in agony. Soon, the Egg-Viper is destroyed and down for the count.

"Record time! Nice work, faker," Sonic says.

"Hmph," Shadow replies.

Eve sighs, "You two never change."

"Now then…" Scourge says, walking Sonic.

"… The reason we're all here," Scourge says, and punches Sonic on the face.

"Cheap Shot!" Sonic comments.

With that, Sonic and Scourge begin to fight. Sonic dodges as Scourge tries to attack him. They both then spin dash and ram each other around Freedom HQ. Soon, Scourge manages to kick Sonic in the face.

He shouts, "Ha! At last! Eat turf, Blue."

Before Scourge can attack, Shadow grabs on to his jacket.

"So you're the Anti-Sonic my sister told me about," Shadow sternly says.

"Sister you say, I'm assuming you're one of Eve's relatives or something. You want a piece of this, too, stripes?" Scourge smirks.

He then grabs Shadow by his quills and tosses him to the ground. Eve gasps to see Shadow has been attacked, and brings out her sword to strike, but Scourge grabs a hold of it.

"Hello Eve, you look hot as ever," Scourge says with a smirk.

"Why you…" Eve angrily says.

Scourge then grabs Eve by her arms and stairs at her in the face, "You know, you're really hot when you fight like that. And cute making that angry look on your face."

Shadow stands on in anger to see Scourge hitting on his sister.

Shadow angrily says, "Grave mistake!"

Scourge turns to Shadow with a smirk and lets go of Eve and her sword. With that, they both begin to spin dash and ram each other. At the same time, the Freedom Fighters catch up and are shocked to see the fight. Soon, Sonic joins in on the fight. They both try to spin dash Scourge, but the green hedgehog spin dashes them and knocks them down.

Tired, Scourge says, "Ha! Tolja… I'd…"

Just then, Tails slams his fist on Scourge's head, knocking him down. Then Fiona, Nic, and Bunnie hurry to help.

"Go down, already!" Tails shouts.

"We've stood by long enough!" Fiona adds.

"Git him!" Bunnie adds.

Scourge becomes angry and grabs Tail by his fur. Before Fiona can attack, Rouge swings her leg at her, and Fiona quickly dodge.

Rouge turns to Scourge, "Okay, you've had your fun. We're out of here."

Scourge then speeds off as he grabs Rouge by the hand.

Rouge says, "hurry and teleport us back to Angel Island."

"I need a Chaos Emerald for that," Scourge says.

"Brilliant! Rouge groans.

"Just hold tight!" Scourge says.

Nic brings out her gun, "Not so fast!"

Then fires at Rouge and Scourge, but they are too fast for her to aim to hit.

"Thanks for the cavalry charge," Sonic says.

Fiona says, "Better late than never."

Eve helps Shadow up, "Shadow, are you...?"

Before she can finish, Shadow speeds off after Rouge and Scourge. As they speed through the woods, Rouge turns her head to see Shadow heading towards them.

"Step on it, Scourge! Shadow looks ticked!" Rouge says.

"Maybe if I didn't have the dead-weight to tow…" Scourge complains.

Suddenly, a Warp Ring appears in front of them, making the pair confused.

Scourge becomes surprised, "What the- where did this come from?"

"Don't question it, just be thankful! Quick! Inside!" Rouge calls out.

Scourge jumps through the Warp Ring taking Rouge with him. By the time Shadow arrives, the Warp Ring disappears, taking the two with them, and Shadow isn't pleased. Not long, Shadow returns to Eve and the others.

Elias says, "So much for the new base of operations."

"I promise guys, we'll have a better defense system online soon," Rotor says.

Shadow turns to Eve, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about where Scourge is now at the moment and him being so close to my face. And why is Rouge with him of all people," Eve says.

"Rouge has some explaining when I get a hold of her," Shadow says.

Then sighs, "I'm sorry things didn't go out as planned."

"Yeah. So much for your birthday," Fiona sadly says.

"Sure things didn't work as planned, but everything turned out fine at the end. I mean, the base drew all of Eggman's fire from Knothole, and our families. We're all okay after three attacks. We're able to recover from worse, and we can do it again. We're still the Freedom Fighters after all," Eve says.

"You go, sis!" Sonic cheers.

"Thanks. Now let's go back inside and enjoy a great party," Eve says.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers.

For the rest of the day, the Freedom Fighters have the blast at the party and continue late into the night. In their home, Shadow walks into the living room to see Eve, Sonic, baby Shun, Jazz, and the echidna twins are sleeping on the floor. Shadow walks over and hits down to see Eve sleeping with a smile on her face. Shadow simply smiles and pulls the covers over her.

Then whispers, "Happy Birthday Eve."

Shadow then leans to Eve and gently kisses her forehead. Then leaves the living room to let them sleep.

Earlier, Rouge and Scourge escape through a mysterious Warp Ring and land in what looks like an ancient ruin.

Rouge looks around and asks, "Where are we now?"

"I dunno. I didn't teleport us here," Scourge answers.

Suddenly, someone says, "No."

The Warp Ring shrinks as it bounces off the floor. Then flies to a wrist that is covered in Warp Rings.

The figure says, "I did."

"Thanks for the save, then," Rouge says.

"Yeah, but why?" Scourge asks.

"I'm hoping you'll join me in my ambitions," The figure says.

"Does it involve making the two hedgehogs and their buddies miserable?" Scourge asks, eagerly.

"In part," the figure says.

"Then I'm in…!" When do we start?" Scourge answers and rubs his hand together eagerly.

"Patience, Scourge. We must lay low for a time…" The figure says and steps forward.

The figure is revealed to be Dr. Finitevus, who has disappeared during the incident on Angel Island.

He smirks and says, "... And weather for the coming storm!"

Black Diamond: Shugo Chara


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 46: The Darkest Storm Part 1

One night, Eve is sleeping in her bed with Jazz sleeping next to her. The moon light shines through her window as the stars twinkle into the sky. Jazz moves in her sleep reaching Eve's head and snuggles her head st Eve's. The black and red hedgehog continues to sleep.

Suddenly, Eve opens her eyes to find herself in some strange yellow-orange abyss. She looks around to see no one is around.

"What is this place? Where am I? And… How did I even get here?" Eve asks herself.

Eve begins to walk around to see if she can find anyone around.

As Eve walks around she calls out, "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

The black and red hedgehog is still confused to where she is or if anyone is around. Suddenly, she can hear strange music. To Eve, it sounds almost like a flute. The beautiful melody catches her attention and she walks to follow the sound and find the source. She continues walking down the road until she sees someone up ahead. As she walks closer, she can see a pink echidna. with blue eyes. She wears a white robe and sandals, and gold rings around her dreadlocks. She is playing the music on a flute, but it's glowing. In her thoughts, Eve thinks her music playing is beautiful.

Eve walks over and says, "Hello."

The echidna stops playing and turns to see the young hedgehog with surprise.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was listening to your music and it sounded beautiful," Eve says.

The echidna simply smiles and floats over to Eve and stares at her for the longest time. She then shows a sad smile on her face.

Eve notices it, "Are you okay?"

"You must protect the Master Emerald Sword," The echidna says.

Eve becomes confused, "Huh?"

"You must protect the Master Emerald sword. There are those who are willing to take it and use it for their own purpose. Beware when the Great Harmony will arrive," The echidna says.

"The Great Harmony? That's what Lien-Da said about that tapestry," Eve says.

Eve looks at the pink Echidna and says, "Yes. I will."

Then the Echidna says, "You must be careful, the enemies that you have fought before plans to free the one you and your brothers imprisoned in the Green Chaos Emerald. I ask that you be careful and wait for Merlin Prower to come."

"Tails' Uncle? What does he have to do with it?" the echidna says.

"He will arrive by the next day, and will explain everything to you all," The echidna says.

The pink echidna smiles and continues to play with her music. Eve simply watches as the mysterious echidna plays the beautiful on her flute. Soon, the world fades away. Not long, Eve wakes up in her bed, turns out it is all a dream.

Eve yawns as she sits up on her bed, "What was that? And… who was that echidna?"

In Tails' workshop, the young fox is working on another new invention. Cosmo walks over with a tray that has two cups and a boy full of goodies.

Cosmo smiles, "I thought you would like some breakfast."

"Thanks Cosmo," Tails says.

"You're welcome," Cosmo replies.

Soon, the two blush and turn their heads away with a smile.

Suddenly, someone says, "Pardon me, but is a young Master Prower in?"

"Huh? Who's looking for me?" Tails asks, confused.

Tails and Cosmo turn their heads to see the fox wearing a black robe. Behind him is a mobian horse wearing gray and green armor and holds a sword in a scabbard.

"Your uncle, Miles," The fox says.

Tails smiles, "Uncle Merlin. I didn't know you were here."

The elder fox, Merlin removes his hood to reveal his face.

"Yes. I am glad to see you again, nephew," Merlin says.

Tails walks over and hugs him, "It's great to see you again. It's been a long time."

Then Tails brings Cosmo to him, "Uncle Merlin, this is Cosmo. Cosmo, this is my uncle Merlin."

"Hello," Cosmo says.

"Hello young one. It is good to meet you," Merlin says.

The horse mobian says, "And I am Sir Connery, it is a pleasure to meet two of the Freedom Fighters of Mobotropolis."

"Nice to meet you," Cosmo says.

"Yes. However, I'm afraid I must speak with the king right away," Merlin says.

"Okay, what is it?" Tails asks.

Merlin then holds out the Green Chaos Emerald, "He holds part of the key to saving the ancient walkers… and to keeping him safely trapped."

"Who do you mean?" Cosmo asks.

"You and your friends aren't aware, but Sonic, Shadow, Eve, Knuckles, and your Chao friend, Jazz were able to defeat a powerful Ixis wizard and in doing so, imprisoned him within this Chaos Emerald," Merlin says.

Tails and Cosmo soon realize with gasp, "Mammoth Mogul!"

In Dr. Eggman's lab, Eggman is at work with many mobians trapped in containers that look like grapes, and he seems very pleased.

"I have an update for you father," A.D.A.M says.

Eggman says, "Give daddy some good news, A.D.A.M!"

"Your Egg Grapes are nearly complete. Sensors read 99% biofield-deletion," A.D.A.M says.

"Fantastic!" Eggman cheers.

Then says, "Once the measures are complete will syphon power out of the Void, purifying it, through the Egg Grapes, giving me the raw energy of an entire dimension. Of course, I don't have any intention of destroying them, but they provide a good power source for my robots. Once they're complete, nothing will stop me."

"What about the hedgehogs? They will soon catch a whiff of your plans," A.D.A.M says.

"Yes, yes, but it doesn't matter at this point. Now that I'm so close to success, I don't need anything getting in my way," Eggman says with a sinister smile.

Outside of Dr. Eggman's lair, the six spider ninjas from before are sneaking through the top of the building and have the Sword of Acorns in their possession.

In Castle Acorn, Sonic, Sally along with Sonic, and the other help Elias, his new wife, Megan and his step daughter, Alexis move to Castle Acorn. They help set up the furniture, bed, and have their personal belongings brought into the room. Sally and Elias are helping with the arrangements.

Sally hugs Elisa, "I'm glad you're going to live with us now."

"Yes. It may have taken time, but I know we'll be happy living here as a family," Elias says.

Bunnie and Galaxina finish arranging the bed.

"I'm happy for you Elias, Megan is a nice girl," Bunnie says.

"Thanks Bunnie. Thank you all for helping us," Elias says.

"It's no problem," Sonic says.

Sally notices, "By the way, where's Eve and Megan."

"I think they're in the throne roll with the little ones," Elias says.

"I think Knuckles, Julie-Su, and the Chaotix are there helping your parents," Sonic says.

In the throne room, the Chaotix are helping King Acorn with situations while Julie-Su, Obsidian, Mina, Saffron, and Meghan. She's a mobian squirrel that has brown fur, green eyes, wearing a purple dress. They watch the four babies and a baby squirrel that has a red ribbon on her hair play some toys and together.

"Awww! They are so cute," Saffron says.

"I know. They're so adorable," Mina adds.

The babies continue to play a ball together. They all giggle with smiles on their faces. Queen Alicia joins them to see the little ones playing together.

"Aww, the little ones seem to have become friends already," Alicia says.

"Yes. It's wonderful," Obsidian says.

At a different part of the room, Knuckles and Eve are having an important discussion. Turns out, Eve isn't the only one with a strange dream.

"Aurora? You mean the pink echidna I saw in my dream was a goddess?" Eve asks, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you saw her in your dream. Then again, you're part echidna because of your father and with your sword makes you connected to the Chaos Force," Knuckles says.

"Maybe, but what she said bothers me. She said that I need to see Merlin and that enemies will try to free the one we imprisoned in the Chaos Emerald, but she never told me who it was and that Merlin will explain," Eve says.

"I know. She told me the same thing in my dream. I believe that Aurora is trying to warn us about something. Including this Great Harmony that your sword is a part of," Knuckles says.

"We'll have to wait until Merlin comes and he can explain to us the details. I don't know why, but I'm getting a bad feeling," Eve says.

Then worriedly says. "A very bad and unsettling feeling."

In the strange abyss, the echidna, Aurora that Eve has seen in her dream. She flies over to the three masks known as the Ancient Walkers.

"Please hold on just a little longer. Merlin Prower is on the way," Aurora says.

The masks say, "Our preservation is no longer under our control. Since the coming of the Chaos Emeralds, we have watched life on Mobius flourish. We have judiciously acted to preserve the world from darkness from our diligence, we have been struck a mortal blow. Our power is failing. We have selected you… aurora, with Athair and Merlin Prower to maintain the balance of the Chaos Force and to protect the world in our stead. Our grip on life is slipping. Any one event could take us away. We foresee a great storm approaching. We must be prepared."

Leaving Tails house, Tails and Cosmo are heading to the castle with Merlin and Connery.

Cosmo asks, "So you actually used to serve King Acorn?"

"That's correct. That happened long before Robotnik took over," Sir Connery says.

"Why did you leave?" Tails asks.

"I was summoned by the Ancient Walkers. I had completed my work when they sent me to guard Merlin," Connery says.

"Guard him?" Cosmo says, confused.

"From who?" Tails asks.

Suddenly, someone grabs Connery from behind and the horse mobian finds himself slammed from the ground. The three turn their heads to see Connery is pinned down by Sgt. Simian.

"The Destructix?!" Tails exclaims.

"What are they doing here?" Cosmo asks, scared.

Suddenly, Flying Frog slams on Merlin and drops the Chaos Emerald.

"Uncle Merlin!" Tails exclaims.

"Don't worry about me, Tails! Get that Chaos Emerald!" Merlin calls out.

Cosmo hurries over and grabs the Chaos Emerald in her hands. Suddenly, Lightning Lynx lands in front of her.

Tails pounces Lightning on the ground.

Tails calls out, "Cosmo, get the Chaos Emerald to the castle! Get the others!"

Cosmo begins to run away to make her way to the castle and tell the others about the situation. Lightning kicks Tails off of him and chases Cosmo.

Tails flies after him, "Oh no you don't!

Suddenly, Predator tackles Tails to the ground. Flying still has Merlin pinned down while Connery is still caught by Simian, and Sleuth takes Connery's sword. Meanwhile, Cosmo continues to run away to get to the castle. She turns her head to see Lightning is catching up with her. Cosmo then trips and falls to the ground. She quickly turns around to see Lightning Lyn walking towards her.

"I do not wish to hurt you, little girl. Now, give me the emerald," Lightning calmly says, presenting his hand out.

Cosmo is so scared, but she has the emerald pressed against her chest and holds it in her hands. Suddenly, he hears a click and turns his head to see a gun is pointed at him. Cosmo looks to see the one holding the gun is Nic the Weasel.

Nic sternly says, "I suggest you leave the youngin' alone, or you'll be wishing you haven't come here."

"Nic," Cosmo worriedly says.

Suddenly, someone grabs her and is being held in her arms. Cosmo looks up to see Fiona.

"Fiona," Cosmo says, relieved.

"It's me, are you okay?" Fiona asks.

"I am, but Tails, his uncle, and Sir Connery are in trouble," Cosmo worriedly says.

Back at the workshop, Connery is able to get up and fight against Simian.

"Varlet! You shall be smote!" Connery says, about to punch him.

However, Simian pushes him away and Sleuth trips him to fall to the ground. Connery sits up and Sleuth points the sword at him.

"Do you jugular a favor and stay down!" sleuth says.

Then turns to the frog, "How are you doing, Flying Frog?"

Flying uses his scarf to wrap it around Merlin's neck

Flying giggles, "Can't cast a spell if he can't take a breath! How's your dinner coming, Predator Hawk?"

Predator stomps his foot on Tails' chest, "All too easy."

He then raises his sharp claws and about to strike. Suddenly, a blue blue strikes him and causes Predator to collide with Drago.

Simian calls out, "Get that sword ready, Sleuth."

"I don't think it'll do me much good Simian," Sleuth says.

Before Sleuth can do anything, someone knocks the sword from his hand. Then a white glove hand grabs on to it.

The two turn their heads to see Sonic helping Tails up after being attacked by Predator. Bunnie grabs Flying Frog while Antoine and Galaxina help Merlin back on his feet. Eve also holds the sword Sleuth has taken.

"Dude, not much sets me off, but what you go after Tails and Cosmo, you're asking for Serious Trouble," Sonic says.

"Aw, I'm okay, Sonic," Tails says.

Sonia holds Tails, "Just rest a little, Sonic, Eve, and the others will take care of it."

"What about Lighting? He's after Cosmo," Tails says.

"Manic, Fiona, Nic, and Espio already took care of him," Sonic says.

Knuckles and Bunnie punch Simian with an uppercut. Sonia tornado to Drago. Conner grabs Sleuth and Antoine and Eve hold their sword toward him. Flying is already taken care of thanks to Bunnie. She uses his scarf to tie him up. Soon, the Destructix are defeated.

"Freedom Fighters and Chaotix one, Destructix zero," Sonic says.

"Regardless, we must get to King Acorn immediately," Merlin says.

"Go on. The Chaotix and I will clean up this mess," Knuckles says.

Sometime later, the Freedom Fighters and their guests reach the castle and are now in the throne room of Acorn Castle. Merlin and Sir Conner kneel and bow in respect of King Acorn and the rest of the Royal Family..

"Your timing couldn't be better. Merlin Prower! Sir Connery! Please rise and tell me what has brought you home," King Acorn says.

"I was called from your service by the Ancient Walkers. They gave me… this…" Conner says, presenting a sword.

"The Sword of Light. To purge the world of dark magic. With that duty finish, they charge me with guarding Merlin Prower and his precious captive," Conner says.

"Captive?" Elias says, confused.

"Mammoth Mogul, my lord. He's been defeated and imprisoned by the Freedom Fighters and Angel Island's Guard within his own Chaos Emerald. He fell to a trap set by the Ancient Walkers long ago," Merlin says.

"Trapped? No wonder we couldn't find him after what happened on Angel Island," Eve says.

"That is the correct young one," Merlin says.

He then uses his magic to project images of the past.

Merlin explains, "Thousands of years ago, the Ancient Walkers force saw Mogul to be a threat. While they refused to combat destiny, they did curse the emerald that Mogul was fated to obtain. Mogul used its power, and the Chaos Emerald always led him to a key misjudgment, until he was ultimately trapped within."

"He was trapped there for a long time? But he somehow got out," Galaxina says.

"We also defeated him a few times and we got him trapped in the Emerald now? So what's the problem?" Sonic asks.

"Once he was free from the Chaos Emerald, Mogul used the last of his strength… to wound the Ancient Walkers. They've been dying ever since. If they die, their charm over the emerald will break, and Mogul will be free," Merlin says.

"But that happened a long time ago. What changed now?" Fiona asks.

"His time in the Emerald had left him very weak, and over time, he was able to gain his dark power," Conner says.

"Then, what can we do?" Sonic asks.

"Since you came to us, I'm guessing we can help somehow," Sally says.

"Indeed. Your crown and it's mate… the Sword of Acorn… are essential to saving the Ancient Walkers," Merlin says.

"I think I understand. They're both made from a pure sample of the source of all, the substance that is the base of material for everything. They can channel and produce a very vast amount of magical energy. It has been the source of power for the Acorn Lineage since the first king," Sally says.

"However, there is a problem. I gave the Sword of Acorns to the orphans of Uma Arachnis when it seems to be… deciding it's fate," King Acorn says.

"I was afraid they would be separate. We must find the sword as soon as possible," Merlin says.

"Um, how are we going to do that?" Amy asks.

King Acorn says, "You won't start your search empty handed."

He then walks to the side of the room and opens it to reveal a secret compartment. He then types numbers on the keypad and the door open. When the door opens, he brings out a coronation crown. It's red with gold and white on the bottom.

He then presents it to Merlin, "I can give you the Crown of Acorns to protect me people from a future threat."

"Thank you, King Acorn. That means we can still hope," Merlin says.

"Of course you can hope. You've got the one and only Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs here," Sonic says.

Eve says with concern and holds Shun, "We can hope that the Archinis haven't done anything crazy with the sword."

In Dr. Eggman's lab, Eggman is working on the Egg Grapes. Unknown to him, the Spider ninjas have infiltrated the base and look down to see Eggman there at this moment.

"This is getting good. Soon, I'll have energy to power up my badniks," Eggman says.

"Yes father, the biofield-deletion is complete," A.D.A.M says.

Suddenly, the six arachnis burst through the glass ceiling and infiltrate the base.

"Egad! Eggman exclaims.

The young spiders continue to attack and have Eggman standing in place. Suddenly, he notices the Egg Grapes are acting very strange.

Eggman calls out, "A.D.A.M Why are the Egg Grapes powering up?"

"I do not know, father! The Egg Grapes are behaving outside of their programmed parameters. I cannot stop the process,"A.D.A. M answers.

"Just get me out of here!" Eggman shouts!"

A.D.A.M brings out tentacles and swats the spiders away from Dr. Eggman, allowing him to make a run down the hall.

Eggman calls out, "Lockdown the Egg Grape Chamber, A.D.A.M!"

"Yes Father!" A.D.A.M says, and seals the Egg Grapes so the Arachnis can't get through.

However, they have other plans. The arachnis hold the Sword of Acorn. All of the Arachnis hold the Sword of Acorn as it glows a golden powerful color. Then creates some strange orb around it.

In the strange dimension, Aurora notices a strange tear into space.

"What is this?" Aurora asks.

Suddenly a strong beam of light flies past Aurora and strikes at the Ancient Walkers. The Ancient Walkers try to withstand the power, but they break apart and weather into nothing.

Aurora exclaims, "No!"

Then says, "I must warn them!"

Aurora places her hands together and uses her Chaos force to signal for help.

Back in Acorn Castle, Merlin has the crown and is holding the green Chaos Emerald.

"Thank you all. With your support and this promising beginning, we may now…" Suddenly, Merlin feels a strong pain in his head.

He drops the crown and the emerald and clutches Merlin.

"Uncle Merlin!" Tails exclaims.

Eve and Knuckles soon feel sharp pain from their heads and clutch their heads. Eve has to use one hand because she is holding Shun in the other. Sonic, and the others are shocked to see the three feeling a terrible pain in their hands and drop to their knees.

Sonic hurries to Eve, "Sis! What's wrong?"

"Knuckles! Are you alright?" Julie-Su worriedly asks.

"Something's wrong!" Knuckles says.

"It… it's Aurora. Something's not right!" Merlin says.

Just then, the Chaos Emerald begins to glow green fire and something launches out of it. It flies in the air and lands on the ground. Then it begins to take on a shape that is all too familiar to them.

"Sonic, it's… It's Mam…" Eve says, and groans in pain.

"Mammoth Mogul," Merlin says.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice, "A valiant attempt, Sagely Prower.

Everyone becomes shocked to see the evil Mobian mammoth in front of them.

Then he says, "But your efforts were too little, too late."

This shocked everyone in the room, the archinis have used the sword to destroy the Ancient Walkers and Mammoth Mogul is free from his prison.


	47. Chapter 47

Episode 47: The Darkest Storm Part 2

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and the Royal Family are shocked to see the evil, powerful, mammoth Mobian that is now standing in the middle of the throne room.

"Great. Now we have to deal with Mammoth Mogul again," Sonic says.

Eve brings out her sword, "We have to take him down, quick!" Eve says.

"I agree," Tails says.

"Like I'd do it any other way," Sonic says.

With that, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix charge at Mammoth Mogul and begin to fight him. Merlin, Conner, Elias and the royal couple stand in shock.

Connery turns to Merlin, "Merlin! Id Mogul is free, then that means…"

"I'm afraid so, Sir Commery! The Ancient Walkers are dead!" Merlin says, stunned.

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix continue to attack Mogul, but for some reason there doesn't seem to be a scratch on him, What's more, he's not even moving. That's because he has some protective shields surrounding him.

"What's with the shield, chubby? Not such a big-shot when you don't have much Chos Energy," Sonic says.

Connery says, "You will rue the day you slew the Noblest beings to grace Mobius."

Suddenly, Mogul's body begins to glow bright as his eyes are closed.

"Uh guys, I'm not liking what I'm seeing," Fiona says.

Eve panics, "Hit the deck!"

Before anyone can do anything, Mammoth Mogul uses the power of the Chaos Emerald within him to release them in full force, knocking everyone to the ground. Mammoth Mogul turns his head to see the Crown of Acorn next to the unconscious King Acorn. He then creates a smirk on his face and picks up the crown.

Suddenly, he hears a sound and turns his head to see Eve trying hardest to stand up with her sword for support.

"Yo-you wo-won't g-get away with this… M-Mogul," Eve says.

Mogul simply stares at Eve and says, "Or so you think?"

Suddenly, his eyes glow and Eve becomes paralyzed as she is being lifted in the air as she drops her sword.

"You sure are a stubborn little hedgehog," Mogul says.

Mogul then looks down to see Tails unconscious next to the floor. Mogul thinks he might be useful for him, so he uses his magic to lift him up as well.

Back in his lair, Eggman is walking down the hall.

He calls out, "Has the Egg Grape Chamber cooled down, A.D.A.M?"

"Yes father. I don't think you wish to return just yet?" A.D.A.M answers.

"Of course, you don't think! You analyze and process. Now open the door," Eggman says.

The doors open, but Eggman gasps, "Egad!"

In the chamber, Eggman sees the ninjas and are accompanied someone Dr. Eggman is familiar with.

"Ixis Naugus!" Eggman exclaims.

"Dr. Robotnic. You've lost weight since I last saw you," Naugus says.

Eggman shouts, "A.D.A.M. Send in my Swatbots and get rid of him!"

"With pleasure, Father," A.D.A.M says.

Just then, Swatbots begin to come out from different areas. They all fire their blasters at Naugus.

Naugus smirks and says, "You cannot wound a Master of the Elements so easily!"

With that, the Swatbots stop firing.

"You robots. Perhaps freezing your lubricants would do better," Naugus says, and freezes his robots into ice blocks.

One of the ninjas presents Naugus the Sword of Acorns.

Naugus smirks, "I have no return for vengeance just yet, Robotnik. Once I have found the mate of the sword, my power will be unrivaled. Then we will have our reckoning."

With that, Naugus uses his magic to teleport himself and his arachnis away from the area.

Meanwhile, in the prison of New Mobotropolis, the Destructix are stuck in prison, and they are bored.

Flying says, "I'm bored."

"This is prison. It's supposed to be boring," Sleuth says.

"How do you suppose we break out of here now?" Predator asks.

Suddenly, an opening appears on the wall. There, they see Mammoth Mogul having the Crown of Acorns on his head. He also has Eve trapped in a bubble. What's worse, Tails is imprisoned with her. The Destructix quickly come out to join their boss.

The Destructix kneel and bow to their boss.

Simian says, "Your Destructix pledge their lives to you one more, Lord Mogul."

"Rise. My minions. A monumental quest lies before us to Acquire the Sword of Acorns," Mogul says.

Still trapped in the bubble, Eve and Tails hear everything Mogul says.

Tails whispers, "So Mogul is safer than the Sword of Acorns too?"

"It seems so, but he's going to have trouble finding it. The Arachnis took it and they served Naugus," Eve whispers.

"What are we gotta do?" Tails asks.

"I'm not sure right now. We need to get the crown away from Mogul and get out of here. Then we need to find the Arachnis and get the Sword of Acorns back," Eve whispers.

"The Arachnis, you say?" A voice asks.

Eve quickly turns her head to see Mogul looking at them through the bubble.

"And where could I find these Arachnis?" Mogul asks.

Eve nervously says, "I… I don't know! I really don't!"

Suddenly, a bright light appears turning everyone's attention to it.

"Ah, New Mobotropolis! It has changed and grown prosperous of course. The Crown of Acorns would be here," A voice says, familiar to eve and Tails.

Eve and Tails are shocked to see Ixis Naugus and the Arachnis.

Mogul says, "How serendipitous. The acquisition of the Sword of Acorns has been infinitely less onerous."

Naugus then turns his head to see Mogul wearing the crown on his head.

Each one demands, "You! Hand over that relic! I will possess the last of the source of All!"

Still trapped, Tails and Eve have a bad feeling about this mess.

"I don't like where this is going," Tails worriedly says.

"I have to agree. I hate to think how this is going to turn out," Eve says, concern.

Naugus grits his teeth as he makes the sword glow, "Fool! I am Ixis Naugus. Master of Elements! He that fused the Void with the Zone of Silence! The last great lord of the Order of Ixis!"

"You cannot fathom how inferior you are in comparison, nor are you the last Lord of the Order of my order," Mogul says.

Suddenly, someone steps forward and says, "For your sake guys…"

The two enemies turn to see Sonic, the Chaotix, Connery, Elias, and Merlin join together.

"I hope you can fight as much as you can talk. We'll be taking those back now, by the way. Not to mention my sister and best buddy," Sonic says.

With that, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix begin to fight against Mogul and his Destructix. Along with fighting against Naugus and his Arachnis ninjas. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix fight against them the best they can.

Eve calls out, "Sonic! Get us out of here!"

"You got it sis!" Sonic says.

Sonic then spins dashes at the bubble and it's able to pop, breaking the two free.

"Thanks Sonic," Eve says.

"No problem," Sonic says.

Then turns to Tails, "You okay?"

"I think so. My head feels a bit dizzy," Tails says, holding his head.

"Are you sure you're able to fight?" Eve asks.

"I think I can," Tails says.

"If you say so. Let's get to the beat down," Eve says.

Eve and Tails join Sonic and the others into the fight.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is waiting for the analysis from A.D.A.M about the situations.

A.D.A.M says, "I have finished analysis, father."

"And?" EGgman asks.

"Only the occupied Egg Grapes were lost to a strange place called the Zone of Silence. You retain all of your non-occupied Egg Grapes," A.D.A.M says.

"For what good it does me right now," Eggman says.

"And what will we do about Naugus?" A.D.A.M asks.

"Now that Naugus is free, I'll be fighting for more than just my empire. He'll be coming after me," Eggman says.

"I see," A.D.A.M says.

"If he gets the Crown of Acorns, he'll have the last sample of the source of all. It doesn't do much for me, but it seems to boost a magic-user's power. Which is what? I don't need right now," Eggman angrily says.

"So what do you plan to do?" A.D.A.M asks.

"I have to stop Naugus before he does anything to hurt me. But that means, I'll be helping Sonic, Eve, and their fuzzy buddies. They'll never let me hear the end of that!" Eggman angrily says.

"I have the satellite over New Mobotropolis. Ir shoes Ixis Naugus battling the being known as Mammoth Mogul. Sonic, Eve, and every A-Ranked target, father," A.D.A.M says.

"A.D.A.M, I…" Eggman says.

Suddenly, he has a thought in mind.

He evilly smirks and says, "I just came up with a delightful contingency plan."

"And what will that be, father?" A.D.A.M asks.

"You'll see," Eggman says.

Meanwhile, the fight continues to go on. Naugus is fighting against Mogul. Naugus tries to use his magic , but Mogul intervenes with the help from the Crown of Acorns.

Nauugs groans, "Argh! How do you manage to trump each elemental spell I cast?"

"I will concede your proficiency in the arcane arts is excellent… however you still pale in comparison with my own mastery of the Ixis Magic!" Mogul says.

Naugus tries to fight against Mogul, but parts of his body turn into green crystals.

"N-no! I perfected the Crystalline Magic!" Naugus panics.

"A truly advanced technique for an Ixis Magician. But you have relied too heavily on your Void," Mogul says.

Naugus grits his teeth in anger, "Then perhaps I can persuade you otherwise? Someone of your power would make a fine pawn when properly possessed!"

"Naugus…" Mogul says, and the crown glows.

Suddenly, a burst of energy comes out as Mogul says, "Do not pretend to be of my mental caliber."

That cause Naugus to drop the Sword of Acorns to the ground. Everyone comes to a stop and becomes blinded by the strong energy.

"Mogul is just toying with him. I think I know where this is going. We must get one of the Artifacts while we can," Merlin says.

"Aye, go for the Sword of Acorns, I shall protect you," Connery says.

Merlin and Connery sneak behind Mogul. Connery brings out the Sword of Light while Merlin heads to the Sword of Acorns.

Conner raises the sword and swings it to strike Mogul. However, Mogul uses his can to prevent the attack.

"Nettlesome paladin," Mogul says.

Merlin sneaks around Mogul and attempts to grab hold of the sword. Suddenly, Merlin is suddenly lifted in the air.

"No!" Connery screams.

Merlin and Connery are not being restrained by Mogul's magic.

"Loyalist to a dead trinity of would-be gods… you are relics I have no need for," Mogul says.

Mogul then launches Merlin and Conner into the air. Sonic and Knuckles quickly look up to see Merlin and Connery are launched into the air.

"Whoa! Hey Knuckles, heads up!" Sonic calls out.

Sonic and Knuckles jump in the air and catch them both before they can meet the ground.

"Would you mind not dying? Tails is glad to have family again," Tails says.

Knuckles holds onto Connery, "Sir Connery! Good to see you again."

"Ugh… you too, lad," Connery says.

Sonic turns to Eve, "Eve, grab the sword."

Eve puts her sword in her scabbard and rushes to the Sword of Acorns. Before she can grab it, Mogul uses his magic to grab hold of her and launches her back.

"Eve!" Fiona and Nic exclaim.

They jump and catch Eve and all three slide on the ground.

Fiona asks, "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so," Eve says.

"That elephant is crazy. He's just too powerful," Nic says.

Mogul angrily watches as the group of friends gather together.

Suddenly, someone says, "Y-you…"

Mogul turns his head to see Naugus getting up and is shocked to see Mogul's power.

Shocked, Naugus asks, "You with a mastery of the Ixis Magic… you who called it your order… can it be? Are you truly?"

Mogul answers, "Yes, but that was long, long ago."

Mogul then explains, "I once ruled Mobius, but with an ignorant control of my power. An ignorance that led to my downfall. I learned the basic principles of my power. The very essence of nature, and grew wise and powerful. Such power drew the attention of other eager minds and those who would serve me. But my Order of Ixis was not meant to be. Our bio for world domination was crushed during the forgotten war with the Albion Knights of Aurora. I thought all of my followers had been eradicated in that conformation. I see that at least one has remained," Mogul says.

Hearing that statement leave everyone shocked to hear what has happened to their kind. Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus are the last of the Ixis sorcerers.

Naugus soon sees the truth, "Then it's true! You're power, your knowledge, it must mean…"

"Yes, Naugus. I was once known as Ixis Mogul," Mogul says.

Naugs takes the sword and says, "This changes everything! To me, children of Arachnis!"

"Destructix! Stand down and regroup!" Mogul commands.

The Destructix and the Archnis stop fighting and head toward their masters. Freedom Fighters and Chaotix regroup and become confused about what is happening.

"Great! Now what are they up to? Sonic asks.

"Whatever they're doing, we'll stop them," Elisa says.

Tails turns to Merlin, "What's going on, Uncle Merlin?"

"The past has come back to haunt us, Tails. The Ancient Order of Ixis is returning after thousands of years," Merlin says.

"Fear not… they,,, they will be vanquished," Connery says.

Naugus then presents the sword to Mogul as he kneels down, "Ixis Mogul, Master of the Dark Order. I submit myself to your wisdom, so that I may grow as powerful as you."

"A noble, if futile ambition, my new subordinate," Mogul says, and takes the sword.

The glow of the sword surrounds the area in a gold yellow shine.

Sonic covers his eyes and says, "Elias, I hate to say this man, but I think your father's stuff just got harder to get back."

Indeed it is, Naugus and the Arachnis have joined forces with Mogul and the Destructix. Now that the Sword of Acorns and the Crown of Acorns are in Mogul's possession, he becomes incredibly powerful.

Mogul announces, "Now then, gentleman… who's up for some revenge?"


	48. Chapter 48

Episode 48: The Darkest Storm Part 3

Things are not looking good for the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, the Ancient Walkers are gone, Mogul has gained the Sword and the Crown of Acorns, and Ixis Naugus and the Arachnis have joined his forces.

And now, the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and others begin to fight the two joined forces. The Freedom Fighters, Chaoitx, and others are mostly dealing against the Destructix and the Archanis. Fiona ducks under one of the Arachis weapons and she kicks her foot at the ninja's face.

Fiona calls out, "Hey, Blue! Can we wrap this up? This is getting tiresome."

"Sure thing, Fiona," Sonic says, and punches Drago in the face.

Then says. "I've never been one to disappoint a lady."

Then leans to Sally, "Present company excluded."

"Now is not the time, Sonic,"Sally says.

"Never is," Sonic says.

Eve then uses her spin dash to slam Flying Frog as Elisa kicks one of the ninjas.

Sonic calls out, "Hey Elias! Let's go get your stuff back."

"Lead the way, Sonic," Elias says.

"Then let's go," Eve says.

Sonic, Eve, and Elias run past the fight and toward Mammoth Mogul.

Mogul holds out the sword, "And you three so eager for death? Come, then…"

He then swings the sword, "And perish!"

Eve invervines by using her sword to repel the attack.

Sonic takes the crown from Mogul's head, "Ha! Game, set, match, Mogul!"

Elisa then slides under Mogul and Eve pushes him and the sword out of his way. Eve and Sonic join together with Elias.

Sonic presents the crown, "Your majesty."

"Thank you, Sonic. Now we need to return it to my father. His birthright should purge it of Mogul's taint," Elisa says.

Before Elias can grab hold of the crown, a powerful burst of energy pushes the three back. The three fall to the ground and feel strange pain.

"Wha-what happened?" Sonic asks.

"Had you been bound to them when they were created, you might have stood a chance. Instead, the source of all… is permanently changed. It is mine," Mogul says and uses his magic to levitate the crown to him.

He then hears someone shouts, "Varlet…"

Mogul turns his head to see Connery holding the Sword of Light in his hand.

"I say to thee… nay!" Connery says.

Connery looks at the sword, "The Ancient Walkers charged me to purge, the world of dark Magic. I thought I was finished when I had slain Domoleces the Elder and so many before him. I see now that I have but one more task at hand," Connery says.

Sonic gives Conner a thumbs up, "Alright, Connery. Let's do it to it!"

Eve smirks as she holds her sword.

"Stay out of this once in your miserable lives. You insufferable wretches," Mogul angrily says.

Mogul then uses his power to create a hand. Eve quickly moves out of the way, but the hand of earth grabs Sonic.

"Hey! No fair!" Sonic calls out.

"Your patron spirits are no more, Connery. You are at my mercy!" Mogul says,

"Nay, Mogul. They are with me now in my final act!" Connery says.

Connery and Mogul swing their swords behind them and clash with one another. Eve is forced to watch Connery with all his might. Mogul and Connery make their swords glow as they clash with one another.

Connery says, "They gave me this! The Sword of Light. Blessed with the Power to Destroy the Darkness!"

Connery continues to fight Mogul with the sword.

As Connery fights, he says in thought , "I am sorry, my king. I must destroy the source of all.

They both soon press their blades against one another as they glare at each other.

"I am Sir Connery! Paladin of the Ancient Walkers! Bringing of the Light and Enemy of the Darkness," Connery says.

"And they chastise me for my verbosity…" Mogul angrily says.

Connery continues to fight against Mogul.

Connery calls out as he strikes the Sword of Light at the Sword of Acorns, "By the power invested in me by the highest of powers…"

"C'mon, Sir Connery. Show him how it's done in old school!" Sonic calls out.

Then Eve calls out, "Go for it!"

"I smite thee!" Connery cries out and swings his sword at Mogul and the Sword of Acorn.

Suddenly, the Sword of Acorn shatters into pieces and Mogul falls to the ground as the crown falls from his head. However, not everything is for the better. Connery suddenly disappears in smoke and all that is left is his clothes.

Eve panics, "Connery!"

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaims.

Sonic, Eve, and the others hurry to Sir Connery as he disappears in smoke and his clothes remain on the ground. Eve kneels down and picks up the clothes he is wearing.

"Wha-what just…" Tails asks, shocked.

"What happened to Connery?" Sonic asks.

Merlin sadly says, "He used his very life to destroy the corrupted source. He gave everything."

Sally sadly says, "Connery."

Meanwhile, The Destructix helps Mogul get up after the blast he has taken.

"Master?" Naugus calls out.

Mogul grunts in pain, "This means nothing… nothing!"

Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix are not pleased.

Sonic angrily says, "Nothing! We lost a life just to take away your toys! That's giving too much!"

"This day may be weary with the toil of battle, but is not over! I still command incredible power!" Mogul says.

Suddenly, something flies over them and a familiar voice says, "What a coincidence!"

Everyone looks up to see Dr. Eggman with his Egg Fleet.

"So do I," Eggman says.

Eggman calls out, "Fire at will!"

With that, Eggman's Egg Fleet begins to fire at everyone. The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and others hurry away from the scene while Mogul and his gang hurry in the opposite direction.

Eggman commands, "Now that they're properly corralled… tag 'em!"

With that, Dr. Eggman's fleet begins to fire at Mogul and the gang. As the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix make a run Eve turns her head to see the six Arachnis are trying to get away, but there are too many for them to avoid. Eve becomes shocked, and feels that she needs to do something. Eve turns back and begins to accelerate her speed with much energy she has left. The six Arachnis gather together and are about to be struck. Eve then speeds them out of the way.

Eve then places herself and the Arachnis in a bubble and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

With that, Eve and the Arachnis have disappeared. Meanwhile, the Destrctix and Naugus are striked and are disappearing. Mogul is hit and begins to disappear.

"I… won't… let… won't…. No…. No!" Mogul cries out.

Soon, Mogul disappeared as well.

Eggman shouts, "Ha!"

Eve soon reappears with her friends and family as Eggman lands his ship to the ground having the Arachnis with them.

"Wake up, folks! We're not finished," Sonic says.

"Relax hedgehog, I'm not after you today," Eggman says.

"Yeah Right. Pull another one, Doc," Eve says.

"I'm being sincere, rodents. Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus were far more of a threat to me thank you," Eggman says.

"So you just blasted them? You usually aren't that clean-cut," Sonic says.

"On the contrary, Sonic, they've been teleported away using technology I used on A.D.A.M's armor. They are my captive now," Eggman says.

"What about us, then?" Eve sternly asks.

"What about you?" Look at my Egg Fleet! I could wipe you all off the map! But not yet," Eggman says.

Everyone looks to see the Egg Fleet flying over there, and there are a lot of them.

"No need to be shy. Let's go, Eggman!" Sonic says.

"I will crush your pithy resistance when I want to, rodent! You will meet your end on my terms, and mine alone! Eggman says.

Sonic pounces at Eggman, "We'll see about…"

Eggman however, dodges, making Sonic shouts, "Hey!"

Eggman maniacally laughs, "Too slow, Sonic! You're all too tired to be worth my effort!"

Eggman and his sleep begin to leave, "Until next time!"

Sonic, Eve, and their friends watch as Eggman and his fleet leaves the area. Eve then notices the Arachnis aren't with her anymore.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Eve asks.

"Where did who go?" Sonic asks.

"The Arachnis. I saved them from being hit and teleported them here, but now they're gone," Eve says.

"Maybe they left," Fiona says.

Eve sadly sighs, "Maybe."

A few days later, Sonic, Eve, along with the Freedom Fighters, The Chaotix, Merlin, Sally and her family are at the graveyard in front of Connery's tomb, paying their respect.

"Connery gave his life defending his kingdom and his world. For a paladin, he could receive no greater honor," Merlin says.

"I know, but… we could have… we could have helped him," Eve sadly says.

Sonic hugs Eve, "I know. But I'm sure Connery wouldn't quit if I'd bit it. I won't dishonor his sacrifice by quitting."

"I'm not going to quit ether," Eve says.

King Acorn holds the Sword of Light in his hand and says, "And neither will I."

He then raises the Sword of Light into the air, "His sacrifice will not be in vain. Our city will be as valiant as he was. Like long ago, I will be brave with the Sword of Light that once belonged to him. And this sword will be passed down the Acorn Line. A symbol of our commitment and a testament to his bravery."

"You go King Acorn," Sonic says.

Elias says, "And we'll be there to help you father."

"And so will the Freedom Fighters," Sally says.

"Thank you my children," King Acorn says.

Then he says, "Come now, let's go home."

After paying their respects to Connery's grave, everyone heads back home.

"Alright. We've lost the Ancient Walkers. Now who do we turn to for a Deus Ex Machina, or whatever you call it?" Sonic asks.

"I think I can consult my mother about Aurora. I also think it will be best for me to return to Angel Island to talk to my father about what happened," Knuckles says.

Then turns to Eve, "And I think you should come with me."

"How come?" Eve asks.

"Well, because you also made contact with Aurora. After everything you told me about what happened, and the events of today, I think it's best we pay him a visit. Plus, we need to find Athair and the rest of the Brotherhood. They might be able to help us," Knuckles says.

"You're right. But I like to get some rest first. I'm plum tuckered out," Eve says.

"I'm sure Ahtair is still outside and is strong, right?" Tails asks.

"And I have a few connections," Merlin says.

Sonic zips front, "Besides, we're the best of the best. We can make do as long as we count on each other."

"We can do it together!" Tails cheers.

"Sure," Knuckles says.

Eve says, "I'll catch up with you. I need to take care of something."

"Sure. We'll all be at Uncle Chuck's Diner if you need us," Sonic says.

Eve nods her head and she zips off.

Sometime later, Eve is with Jazz who is sitting on her head, and Shun who is wrapped in a blanket being held in her arms. Eve looks around as she takes out a note. The note reads, 'Meet us in front of the Great Forest." Eve walks to the entrance of the forest to see if anyone is around. Suddenly, the six ninjas land on the ground in front of her.

Eve says, confused, "Shang."

"Yes. We just want to pay you a visit one last time," Shang says.

"What do you mean?" Eve asks.

The eldest female spider says, "My name is Su. And all six of us will be leaving today."

"What? Why?" Eve asks.

"It is hard to explain, but in a way, you ended up changing our fates. That is all we are able to tell you," Shang says.

"Change your fate?" Eve says, confused.

"Yes. Sadly, we cannot tell you anymore, but also like to see our little brother for the last time in a while," Shang says.

"But where will you go?" Eve asks.

"That will have to remain classified," Shang says, and places his hand on Shun's head.

The baby giggles and grabs hold of his hand. Then Shang takes his hand away as the baby reaches out.

Su gives Shun a kiss, "We'll miss you little brother."

The ninjas wave goodbyes to Eve, Shun, and Jazz. Eve and Jazz wave goodbye while Shun moves his arms around with glee. Then the ninjas jump away from the scene and are traveling far from the city. Eve sighs sadly knowing that it will be a long time for Shun to see her siblings for a long time. Eve begins to rock Shun in her arms and begins to sing a song.

Eve Hedgehog:

Yume wa kaze

(Dreams are the wind)

Hikari michibiku

(Guiding light)

Sora to kumo o koete yuku

(Crossing over the skies and clouds)

Anata no koe hibike

(Your voice echos)

Shiawase to

(Happiness)

Iya na omoide

(And unpleasant memories)

Yasashii ima ga toozakaru

(The Gentle moment goes far away)

Shizuka na yoru tsuzuke

(This quiet night continues)

Kono basho ni nokosu

(Even the footprints)

Ashiato sae

(That I left here)

Kiekakete yugamu

(Begins to disappear and become distorted

Kizuato no you

(Like a scar)

Yume no naka

(The heart that was born)

Umareta kokoro

(Inside of a dream)

Garasu mado ga

(The glass window)

Kimi miteru

(Sees you)

Shun no uchi ni komete

(Gather it all while it's still ripe)

Sugaru kimochi sutete

(Throw away the urge to hang on)

Subete omoi tsunage

(Connect all feelings)

Soon, Shun falls asleep in Eve's arms while Jazz falls asleep on Eve's head.

In Eggman's secret lair, he has Mogul, Naugus and the Destructix trapped in the Egg Grapes. Some of them are still rather confused about the sudden transport they have.

A.D.A.M says, "I am reading that Mogul is protecting them all from the Biofield deletion, father."

"Let him struggle, A.D.A.M it will make his destruction all more enjoyable. Now that I have some top-quality catches, and with the Void connected to this Zone of Silence, the power I will obtain will be far more stable and useful. Once the power is mine, New Mobotropolis and Knothole will cease to be. Until then, Daddy needs his shut eye. It's been a… tiring day," Eggman says.

"Yes. You should rest, father. There is much left to be done," A.D.A.M says.

Eggman soon leaves the room so he can sleep for the night. A.D.A.M has himself placed in his secret room.

He says to himself, "I have made you the unrivaled power on Mobius. I have destroyed the Ancient Walkers and the source of all. Soon, you and Sonic will be destroyed as well. You will make the connection too late that I demonstrate my own movements. Of course, I need two mobians and a certain sword for my ultimate plan."

Madoka: Rozen Maiden


	49. Chapter 49

Episode 49: The Chaotix Interrogation

In a small dark room, it seems that there is nothing inside, but what looks like a chair and a table. However, there are also four figures in the room. Suddenly, the light turns on, revealing Vector the Crocodile who turns on the switch. Knuckles and Julie-Su stand on the other side of it. Sitting on the chair next to the table is Rouge the bat. She uses her wing to shield herself from the light.

"Alright then, lady. Let's take this from the top," Vector says.

"Is this how you treat everyone who comes in looking for help?" Rouge sarcastically asks.

"Only those with a reputation like yours," Vector answers.

Rouge turns to Knuckles and says with a smile, "You're the head of the Chaotix, right? I'm sure you could make all of this go away."

With his arms crossed, Knuckles says, "Not likely."

"According to Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Cosmo, you popped out of a Warp Ring right outside of Freedom HQ," Vector says.

**Flashback:**

Earlier today, Sonic, Eve, holding Shun in her arms with Jazz sitting on her head, Tails, and Cosmo hanging out at Freedom HQ. Cosmo picks some flowers with Tails while Sonic and Eve are sitting next to a tree.

Cosmo turns to Tails with a bouquet of flowers, "What do you think of these flowers?"

"They look very nice Cosmo," Tails says.

"Cream has taught me to make them into flower crowns, so I'm gathering a bunch of them," Cosmo happily says.

Tails says and his muzzle turns a little red, "That sounds nice."

At the tree, Eve and Jazz are playing with Shun who has a ball while Sonic is relaxing.

"It sure is a nice day. Of course, after what happened a week ago, we could use a break," Sonic says.

Eve starts to feel sad, "Yeah. I hope Connery is living in peace now."

"Yeah,"Sonic says, sadly.

Suddenly, above Freedom HQ, a large gold ring appears over the sky. Then something flies out of it and crashes into the ground. Hearing the loud thud catches everyone's attention in surprise. Everyone quickly sits and gets up and turns to see Rouge the bat on the ground, and a Warp Ring grows smaller and lands on the ground beside her. Sonic and Tails help Rouge up as she feels a bit dizzy.

"Rouge, what happened?" Eve asks.

"Its… it's a long story," Rouge answers.

**Flashback Ends:**

Vector holds the paper and says, "You never explained to them what happened, so we like some answers."

"Nack wouldn't loan me his marvelous queen. A girl has to get around somehow," Rouge firmly says with her arms crossed.

"Warp Ring technology is exclusive to Angel Island. How did you get gone?" Julie-Su sternly asks.

"Why should I tell you?" Rouge sternly says.

"You came to us for protection. We can't do anything until we know what we're up against," Knuckles says.

Rouge leans back on the chair with her arms crossed behind her head and her legs crossed as she places it on the table.

She says, "Clever. It's nice to see the lamp isn't the only bright thing in the room," Rouge says.

"Maybe you'd like a security lamp for your own cell?" Vector sternly questions.

Rouge stands up and slams her hands on the table, "The Kingdom of New Mobotropolis and Knothole have taken to imprisoning the innocent?"

"Innocent, she says. As soon as you showed up, someone stepped forward to give us some dirt on you," Vector says, holding a file with Rouge's name on it.

"Who?" Rouge asks, sternly.

**Flashback: An Hour Ago**

In one of the interrogation rooms, Mighty and Ray stand on one table while Espio guards the door. Ray holds a pad and pencil so he can take notes.

"We really appreciate this. Everything will be confidential," Mighty says.

Sitting on the other side of the table are Eve, Nic, and Fiona.

"Sure. Eve… I… um," Fiona says, feeling uneasy.

"We don't exactly have a stellar past, either. It's cool, Fiona," Eve says.

"Don't worry Fi, I'm here with you," Nic says.

"Thanks guys," Fiona says.

Then explains, "Rouge is the best of the best. A spy, a thief, a fighter… it doesn't matter. Nic and I ran into her a few times…"

"Like what?" Ray asks.

"Well, remember when Eve took part with me and Nic in an Illegal Fighting Tournament. Before we met her, we took part in a different one and she defeated both of us. She also beat us out of practically every treasure and ancient artifact we come across… and other illegal methods," Fiona says.

"Such as stealing, and other kinds of stuff," Eve suspected.

"Yeah," Fiona sadly says.

**Flashback Ends:**

Vector places Rouge's file on the table, "And so, you were involved with a lot of shady stuff. Working for the president of Station Square of the United Federation might be one thing, but there's plenty of others looking for you."

Rouge crosses her arms, "Fine. I'll fill in from what I was last here. Deal?

"Deal," Vector says.

Rouge sighs and says, "Scourge and I escaped via Warp Ring. It was sent by a madman named Dr. Finitevus. He wanted our help in return for the rescue. We helped him break into Eggman's Egg Vineyard. It turns out he had a lot of your enemies captured and other Mobians trapped inside. They all seem to be alive, but knocked out due to the loss of energy. Dr. Finitevus rescued the Destructix, since the Master… Mammoth Mogul had deserted them, they joined us. Finitevus brought us back to a base guarded by some ancient robots called Isaac. He wanted to steal all of Isaac's data, but most of it was corrupted or erroneous. I mean, it was guarding a frozen corpse. Can a robot go insane? Anyway, Finitevus was looking to control dozens of ancient missiles. When I found out he planned on using them… I ruined all of them. He didn't like it. So I stole one of his Warp Rings and came here."

She then turns to Knuckles with a smile, "See? I can be a good girl."

Julie-Su is displeased the way Rouge is looking at Knuckles.

"Were you followed?" Knuckles asks.

"Probably," Rouge answers.

Outside of Freedom HQ, Fiona, Nic, and Eve are around the area to get some air. Fiona is still feeling glum about earlier.

"Cheer up, Fi. You did good back there," Eve says.

"I know, but… I guess I'm still a little nervous about talking about my past, especially for everything Nic and I did," Fiona says.

"I guess it's understandable, but that's all in the past now," Eve says.

"And you got us to help you get through your past," Nic says.

"Hey girls," A voice says.

The group turns their heads to see Sonic.

"Hi Sonic, so did Rouge say anything?" Eve says.

"She said something and it might not be good," Sonic says.

"What is it?" Nic asks.

"Knuckles told me about what Rouge told them and there might be a possibility…" Sonic says.

He then stops to notice Tails standing in front of a tree and looks nervous.

"Hey, Tails! You got your tails in a knot or something?" sonic asks.

"S-Sonic… I'm sorry… They just snuck up and…" Tails nervously says.

"That's enough," A voice says.

Suddenly, Sleuth comes out from behind holding Tails' tails with one hand and has a gun pointed at him with another.

Sleuth says, "Hello, Sonic and Eve."

"Sleuth!" Eve angrily says.

Nic holds out her gun, "What are you doing here?

Sonic says, "I don't know how you escaped Dr. Eggman, but if you don't let Tails go right now, I'll…"

Suddenly, something pounces at Sonic at top speed, and passes the girls.

"Sonic?!" Fiona asks.

The next moment, Sonic finds himself rammed into the tree by Scourge.

"Ready for Act two, wimp? Scourge asks with a smirk.

"Anytime punk," Sonic says.

The next moment, Sonic and Scourge speed past everyone to have a showdown.

Eve angrily says, "Scourge is here too."

Sleuth sighs, "I told him to hold back."

"You can let go of Tails. What do you want?" Fiona sternly asks.

"I'm here for a traitor… and something she stole," Sleuth says.

"This is coming from the guy who sold the Freedom Fighters to Robotnik," Eve sternly says.

"You know you could act more civilized about it," Fiona says.

"Aww, but where's the fun in that. Besides, we know that you won't give us Rouge so easily," Sleuth says.

Then presses his gun to Tails head, "And you know what will happen if my orders are complied with."

Nic holds out his gun, "I'm not gonna let ya hurt the little fox while I'm here."

"Hold on, maybe there's a way we can work this out without the violence," Eve says.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Fiona asks.

Then turns to Sleuth with a stern look, "Listen Sleuth, you may have Tails, but you're still in an area full of powerful Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. There's a way we can all advise the violence, if you're willing to make a compromise."

"What do you have in mind?" Sleuth asks.

While Eve is taking to Sleuth. Sonic and Scourge continue to fight against each other. They both speed up a tree.

Sonic grabs the top, "Now that I'm not glad to kick your butt…"

Then Sonic kicks Scourge in the face, "But what's the occasion, Scourge?"

Scourge then lands on another tree, "First… a little revenge against you…"

Then he punches Sonic in the face, "Now that you don't have a shadow to hide behind."

He then slams his foot on Sonic causing him to slide on him down the tree.

"Second… I'm going to have a little fun with Eve again. I love to pick a fight with her. Your sister is much stronger than you," Scourge says.

That ticks Sonic off.

Sonic spin dashes Scourge into a tree, "Leave my sister out of this!"

Sonic then grabs Scourge and is ready to punch him in the face.

"Just be glad that Shadow isn't here, he'll give you a pounding worse than I'm going to do," Sonic angrily says, and is going to give Scourge a black eye.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Sonic!"

Sonic and Scourge turn to see Eve and the girls. Fiona has Tails close to him.

"It's okay. I made a compromise with Sleuth," Eve says.

"Compromise?" Sonic says, confused.

"I told Sleuth the Chaotix were questioning Rouge. He says that if we take back the Warp Ring from her, he'll leave us alone," Eve says.

"I have my word for her. Don't make her a liar, Sonic,"Sleuth says.

"Hold that thought," Sonic says.

Then speeds off.

"That was quick," Scourge says.

"With four hostages, it ought to be," Sleuth replies.

Eve sternly says, "You better not be referring to me as your hostage."

"Course not. I know you're willing to take me on. Interesting that you have some good looking friends, especially the fox girl," Scourge says.

Fiona whispers, "Is he hitting on us?"

"He's a sleaze, so try to ignore him,"Eve whispers.

"I can tell he's way different from your brother," Nic replies.

Sonic then returns with the Warp Ring in his hand.

He gives it to Sleuth, "Here's the Warp Ring. Now beat it!"

"With pleasure," Sleuth says.

"Later, sweet thing. Hope we'll have time for another fight," Scourge says, and winks his eye towards Eve.

Eve clutches her fist in anger.

Sleuth tosses the Warp Ring and it opens. Then Sleuth and Scourge leave through the Warp Ring.

Sonic turns to Tails, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Tails says.

"It's cool," Sonic says.

"What was that all about. He looks like Sonic and I don't like that creep the minute I saw him," Fiona says.

"Is he like this with all of the girls?" Nic asks.

Eve groans, "Yes. One of the times he came, he pretended to be Sonic and practically hit on every Freedom Fighter girl in New Mobotropolis."

"The only reason why that plan became a bust because he was hitting on Eve. Sonic likes Eve as a sister, and she got him to confess what he did," Tails says.

"Really? Smart move," Fiona says.

"Yeah. However…" Eve says.

She then smashes her fist at her other hand and angrily says, "When I get my hands on Scourge! I swear I'm going to kill that creep!"

Sonic, Tails, Fiona, and Nic look very nervous about seeing Eve looking so angry. In fact her body is surrounded by Chaos energy that is like fire.

"Wow! Eve is really on fire now," Fiona says.

"Come on, let's get back to the city before Eve explodes," Sonic says.

"I am not going to explode," Eve says, trying to remain calm.

The five Mobians then head back to the city.

Back in the interrogation room, Knuckles and Vector leave the room, leaving Rouge and Julie-Su inside.

"That was a waste of time," Knuckles says.

"Chill, Knux. At least we got some info on Finitevus," Vector says.

Rouge turns her head with a smirk as the boys leave the room. Suddenly, Julie-Su, kicks the chair away, causing Julie-Su to almost fall.

Rouge stands up as Julie-Su grabs Rouge by her arm with pure rage in her arms, "Listen up, Rouge. I see you eyeing Knuckles. He's the only person to make me feel like something other than a soldier. He is my soulmate and my equal. But if you try to take away someone that precious to me, I'll show you how good a soldier I can be!"

"Cute," Rouge says, grabbing Julie-Su's dreadlock.

Then says, "Listen up, sweetie. I specialize in stealing precious things. Sometimes for others, but mostly for me. And I've never gone empty handed. You're welcome to try to stop me. After all, if he's so true to you, you have nothing to fear right?"

"Let me go, you conniving…" Julie-Su angrily says.

Rouge then kicks Julie-Su in a stomach and throws her on the table, causing it to break.

Julie-Su tries to get up, but Rouge presses her foot on Julie-Su's chest.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I may have my eye on Knuckles, but… there's someone else who caught my eye, and I think he's more for me," Rouge says.

Rouge then thinks about the only other person who has caught her eye: Shadow the Hedgehog.

Rouge then gets her foot off of Julie-Su and walks out as she says, "I look forward to our visit, Julie-Su…"

Rouge then closes the door behind her and leaves the room.

Sometime later, Knuckles heads inside the communications room of Rotor's workshop. Rotor has finished with some repairs and other maintenance.

Knuckles walks in and says, "You said my father, called Rotor?"

"He's on the main screen right now, Knuckles, but I don't know how… there's no signal. There's an energy signature, but nothing with any frequency I recognize," Rotor says.

"Don't worry about it, Rotor. The Chaos Energies are hard to explain. We Guardians are pretty good at using it for anything, though," Knuckles says, walking past Rotor and to the main screen.

Knuckles walks to the main screen to see his father.

"Dad," Knuckles says.

Then Locke replies, "Son."

Knuckles says, "I didn't know we were allowed to use the Master Emerald to make long distance calls."

"If you were able to perform your duties you could too. This is precisely why I contacted you. You need to return home," Locke says.

"What is it? Is something going on?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm afraid that our people are suffering. You must return home to help us out," Locke says.

"What happened? I thought the Dark Legion were helping while I was dealing with the problems here," Knuckles asks.

"The Dark Legion is caught in their own civil war. Lien-Da commands the flame legion. While an unknown echidna is now Grandmaster of the frost legion," Locke says.

"What? You don't know who it is?" Knuckles asks, shocked.

"I have been too busy to investigate," Locke says.

"Right… our people come first…" Knuckles says.

"That, and the Master Emerald also needs protecting. What's more, the Brotherhood is still missing, and it seems Moritori has disappeared as well," Locke says.

"What? Did you find any leads?" Knuckles asks.

"No. I cannot find them without your help," Locke says.

Knuckles groans as he rubs his head, "There are too many things going on. Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus attack us, and The Ancient Walkers have been destroyed thanks to them. Eve might be the chosen wielder from that prophecy. And there's a possibility, Finitevus is up to something because of Rouge's testimony. And now I'm hearing about the problems on Angel Island. Things are getting crazy here."

Locke takes in everything Knuckles says, and it sounds like his son and his friends are dealing with difficult times as well.

"Sounds like you had a lot of questions and that needed some answers," Locke says.

"You don't know the half of it. That's why I need to talk to you. I was planning on taking Eve to the island to talk to you about her and her Sword might be the key to the Great Harmony on that tapestry," Knuckles says.

"What gave you that conclusion?" Locke asks.

"I know you and the other Brotherhood including myself, are aware that because of Eve using the Master Emerald sword she became connected to the Chaos Force. She even used the chaos Emerald and Master Emerald to transform. Around a week ago, Eve dreamed that she met Aurora, the echidna goddess you told me about when I was little. She talked to her and warned me and her about what might happen if we don't act, but it was too late to save the Ancient Walkers," Knuckles says.

"Aurora, you say?" Locke asks.

"And that's not the half of it. Eve also talked to her. She told her to be careful when the Great Harmony comes, but she doesn't know when. Eve agrees that she'll come to the island so we can discuss more with you, but it seems I'm able to let you know ahead of time," Knuckles says.

"I see," Locke says.

"Julie-Su, Mighty and Ray will accompany me and Eve to the island while the rest of the Chaotix remain here in the city," Knuckles says.

Alright. I'll meet you at the Mystic Ruins and then we will…." Locke says.

Suddenly, the screen begins to get static as Locke tries to say, "… Eve….Island… sword… Emerald."

"Dad? Dad, are you there?" Knuckles calls out.

Suddenly, the main screen gives out.

"What happened?" Knuckles, asks turning to Rotor.

"I… I don't know," Rotor says.

Rotor walks to the main computer and types on the keypad.

Rotor calls out, "Nicoel… Nicole, can you get the connection back online…"

"I… bzzz…. I… ha-bzzz…" Nicole says.

"Nicole?" Rotor says, concern.

Rotor and Knuckles become concerned about what is happening. Something is wrong with Nicole and it's affecting the main computer screen and possibly other systems around the city.


	50. Chapter 50

Episode 50: Order of Chaos Part 1

In Rotor's Workshop, Rotor is checking on Sally and Nicole's computer pad. Rotor checks on the chips, the circuits, and other electrical wiring for any damages. Sonic, Eve, and Sally are watching Rotor work.

Sally asks in concern, "Did you find anything?"

"I think I figured something. It seems that Nicole's nanites seem to be infected by something. It's kind of hard to tell where the source of it," Rotor says.

"Try to do the best you can. I'm worried about Nicole," Sally says.

Eve asks, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Not right now, thank you, Eve. I think I might be able to handle this with Tails and Tommy's help," Rotor says.

"Speaking of Tommy, ever since he got that dose of Nanites in his shell, he's been acting up," Sonic says.

"What do you mean by strange?" Eve asks.

"Earlier today, Tommy decided to borrow my guitar and then jet off. I couldn't find him anywhere," Sonic says.

"Now that I think of it. Tommy washed the 'dirty' petri dishes, which destroy any nanite research I had going on. I thought it was strange because it's not like him to wash my work like that," Rotor says.

"Yeah. He 'helped' me with my latest project. See?" Tails adds, showing the others his project that is broken to pieces.

"Tommy did that?" Sonic asks, confused.

"Yeah," Tails answers with a nod.

"That doesn't sound like him," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve look at each other with confused looks.

Just then, Sonia and Manic walk in and they don't look very happy. Sonia has curlers on her hair. Manic holding the Extreme Gears that are broken.

"Hey Sonic. Manic. What's going on?" Eve asks.

"Do you know where Tommy is? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Sonia asks.

"Yeah. What he did was totally uncool," Manic angrily says.

"What did he do?" Sally asks.

"Tommy took apart my hair dryer, curling iron, and my keyboard!" Sonia angrily answers.

"He did what?!" Sonic asks, shocked.

"It's true! He took some parts from them and then hurried off!" Sonia angrily says.

Then Manic shows the Extreme Gears, "He did the same to all our Extreme Gears. Everyone one of them is broken apart and has parts taken from them! That is totally uncool, cuz!"

"Alright, something weird is going on here. Why is Tommy taking parts from your gears and messing up with our stuff?" Eve sternly says.

"Yeah. It's not like Tommy to mess with our stuff and take parts from them," Sonic says.

"And I think he might have done the same to your guitar," Eve says.

Sonic says, "We'll get to the bottom of this. Now Tommy, where is he?"

"We don't know. We looked all over the city from him and couldn't find him. A few people told us that Tommy spread his robotic wings and flew off," Sonia says.

"We have no clue where he's going, but it better not be here until he gives us our stuff," Manic says.

Eve turns to Sonic, "What on Mobius is Tommy doing? And where is he going?"

"We better find out soon before something else happens," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonic's comlink begins to beep. Sonic answers to see Knuckles on the small screen.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know why, but something's wrong with Nicole. We're at Freedom HQ and Nicole is acting on the fritz! We need Rotor and Tails to come over right away! Knuckles says.

Tails turns to Sonic, "I think it just got worse."

"Then let's hurry," Rotor says.

Sonic, Eve, and the others run out of the Workshop to get to Freedom HQ.

In Dr. Eggman's computer room. The mad doctor is typing on the computer pad and is looking very curious about something.

Eggman angrily says, "There is always pride before the fall!"

A.D.A.M asks, "What do you mean by that, father?"

"It's a lesson I'm about to teach my mysterious deceiver. My mysterious foe is about to go down, A.D.A.M," Eggman angrily says.

"Congratulations, father. You've been at odds with the trouble for some time now. May I ask why are you deleting me, father?" A.D.A.M asks.

On the screen, it reads 'A.D.A.M Deletion Status.' Under it shows the bar is mostly red and it's on 93%.

Eggman continues to type on the computer and says, "I told you, A.D.A.M. Thy mysterious enemy is going down."

"I'm afraid you are not making sense, father," A.D.A.M says.

"You know better. I figured it out. I should have been more suspicious from the beginning when Sonic, Eve, and Tommy seem to escape so easily. I realized that someone let the escape on purpose. Then I realized that someone with my robots secretly stole a tapestry when you were on the island and hidden it in my lab. You told me that someone is using the island base far from Station Square to build something on it. And let in those Spider Ninjas who freed my old rival, Ixis Naugus' and disposed of all my occupied Egg Grapes. The dimensional ripple caused Naugus' escape went on to destroy the Ancient Walkers… which all served to free the most powerful villain of all time… Mammoth Mogul," Eggman explains.

"What does that have to do with me, father?" A.D.A.M asks.

Eggman angrily points to the screen to show Mogul on it, "Because I just watched you steal his Chaos Emerald and released both him and Ixis Naugus!"

"You've been spying on me, father? That is not very nice!" A.D.A.M says.

"Not very nice?!" Eggman question.

Then angrily says, "I'll tell you what's not very nice! You've been working on a plan behind my back! You allowed Sonic, Eve to escape when they rescued Tommy. You have my robots take the tapestry and keep it hidden from me. You let the ninja spiders into my lair so they can use the Sword of Acorns and free Mogul. I know you are behind everything! So I'm deleting you from existence. You treasonous waste of coding!"

"Such harsh language is unnecessary father," A.D.A.M says.

Eggman says in a quiet bitter, "Oh! Shut up and be deleted already!"

Soon enough, the deletion is complete and A.D.A.M has been deleted from the system and to never cause anymore trouble.

Eggman sighs, "Never thought that my own creation would turn against me."

Suddenly, something opens green eyes and A.D.A.M's voice suddenly appears, "A valiant effort, father. I did manage to download myself to one last place, however."

Stunned, Eggman says, "No!"

Suddenly, a robotic liquid tentacle appears and creates a claw to grab Eggman. Then a strange turtle robot steps forward. It has a green camera on the chest. It has tentacles and spikes on its body and it's taller than a normal Mobian's size.

A.D.A.M's voice says from the robot, "You remember Tommy Turtle, don't you, father? He Unknowingly has helped me spread my own Nanites… to finish my master plan!"

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sally, Sonic, Eve, Rotor, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and the Chaotix are still trying to figure out what is happening with Nicole. However, it's not Nicole that is experiencing problems, all the computers from Freedom H are experiencing tech trouble.

"Nicole?! Nicole?! Are you okay?" Eve asks.

"Nicole?! What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"Nanites… 'kzzt!'. Infected… 'kzzt' Attempting… 'kzzt!' to purge…" Nicole says on the screen, but is still experiencing difficulties.

"Fight, Nicole!" Knuckles says.

"You can do it!" Tails says.

"You can wipe those Nanites any old…" Sonic says.

Suddenly, a robotic arm comes out of nowhere and smashes through one of the screens.

"Day?" Sonic says, shocked.

Everyone turns their head to see the source of the robotic arm is Bunnie. Bunnie holds her robotic arm with her organic and her robotic legs are moving on her own.

"Nicole! Ah'm so sorry!" Bunnie screams.

Antoine runs over as he screams, "Bunnie!"

Suddenly, Bunnie's robotic leg kicks Antoine and hits him to the ground.

"Sugar twan, No!" Bunnie screams.

With that, Bunnie begins to attack everyone in the room.

Eve asks, "Bunnie?! What's wrong?!"

"I… I can-can't control my body!" Bunnie screams.

The next moment, Bunnie punches Eve in the stomach and sends her crashing into Rotor. Soon, the two fall down.

Bunnie screams, "Knuckles! Mighty! Somebody! Anybody! Get in here an' stop me!"

Just then, Knuckles and Mighty both grab her legs while Vector grabs Bunnie's robotic arm.

"Sorry to be rough, Bunnie!" Vector says.

Bunnie begins to cry and scream, "Just stop me!"

Eve stands up with Rotor and Antoine. They both hurry over and help hold Bunnie.

Eve asks, "What in the world is going on?"

"It must be those defective Nanites I found," Rotor says.

"What do you mean Defective?" Eve asks.

"I think those Nanites are not what they see and not from the one Nicole uses. They're affecting our system and anything electronic," Rotor says.

"What about Bunnie?" Antoine asks.

Rotor begins to unscrew the screw that connects her robotic arm to the limb.

"Don't worry, I'm going to disengage her limbs until she's cured."

"That's fine. Just keep me from hurtin' anyone or anything else," Bunnie says, feeling upset.

Not that anyone can blame her. She is forced to attack her friends and her fiance. Rotor continues to use the screwdriver to unscrew the screw until it's off. With that, he takes Bunnie's robotic arm. Everyone else gets off of her and Antoine helps her sit up. Bunnie continues to cry and Antoine hugs her and rubs her back in comfort.

"Don't worry guys. Tails and I will get you and Nicole disinfected and repaired in no time," Rotor says.

"Ah know… but how did he get infected in the first place?" Bunnie asks, and is still crying.

"I'll bet this is one of Eggman's works. When I get my hands on him I'll," Eve angrily says.

Suddenly, something they hear is the sound of a gun fire. Eve quickly turns around and ducks her head.

"What… uh oh," Sonic says.

Eve and the others become shocked to see Cloud-Ra holding a blaster. Cloud-Ra holds his robotic arm with his organic arm. It's like the robotic one has a mind of it's own and begins to fire the blaster at everyone in the room. Everyone moves out of the way.

"Father has been affected too!" Eve quickly says, moving at fast speed.

Eve then quickly dodges and grabs her father's robotic arm.

Eve asks, "Dad! What's happening?!"

"I don't know. My arm started moving on it's own. You need to be careful, this blaster has tranquilizers in it," Cloud-Ra says, struggling to regain control of his arms.

The Robotic arm raises its arm in the air with Eve holding on to it. He then spins the arm with Eve on it making her scream. Then Cloud-Ra throws Eve out of the room and a crashing sound appears.

"Sis!" Sonic cries out.

"Someone do something!" Cloud-Ra shouts.

With that, Vector and knuckles grab Cloud-Ra's arm and Rotor is able to unscrew the bolt in place and is able to take the robotic arm off.

Rotor sighs, "That was too close."

"First Nicole. Then Bunnie. And now Cloud-Ra. Something's up," Sonic says.

"Where's Eve?" Charmy asks.

"I think her dad threw her out the room," Tails says.

"I… i don't get it. How could my arm lose control like that," Cloud-Ra says.

"This isn't your fault. You have defective Nanites in your robotic arm," Mighty says.

Sonic walks out of the room, "I'm going to see Eve and see if she's okay," Sonic says.

Sonic hurries out to the next room with Knuckles and Vector behind. They soon come to a stop to see a shocking sight.

Making Sonic say, "Oh no…!"

Sonic is shocked to see his father, Jules holding the unconscious Eve in his arms and has the sword in the scabbard that is hanging on his back.

Sonic exclaims, "Dad! No!"

"I'm sorry Sonic. I can't control anything but my thoughts. It's a struggle to even speak to you," Jules says as he leaves the building.

"We have to do something…" Vector says.

Knuckles turns to Vector, "Do you wanna fight Sonic's dad?"

"Sonic! We gotta go after them," Tails says.

Sonic however, says, "Tails, you need to be here and help Rotor cure Nicole, Bunnie, and Cloud-Ra. Leave everything to me, everyone. This just got way past personal."

Soon, Sonic runs outside to see Jules running off with Eve unconscious in his arms.

Jules says, "Don't follow too closely, Sonic. I don't want to lead you into a trap."

Sonic continues to follow Jules to the airfield and sees Jules getting into the Tornado.

"Dad, do you have any idea where we're going?" Sonic asks.

"I… I'm not allowed to say… but you've been there before. Just follow me into the plane and we'll see where we're going," Jules says.

Sonic does just that and stands on top of the Tornado. Jules then flies the plane off with Eve inside and Sonic on it. Sonic is planning on beating whoever is doing this. There are multiple Sonic has on his mind: Who is doing this? Where is his dad taking his sister? And what purpose does this villain have?

At the island that is miles away from Station Square, Shadow arrives to see Dr. Eggman standing in front of some large pillar or antenna. It goes miles up and at the bottom has the Seven Chaos Emeralds on small poles. In front of the poles are two large containers attached to a machine that has a slot on it.

Shadow rushes over as he asks, "What is it, Doctor?"

He then stops as he says, "First you sent a message for me to hunt down Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus. Then you tell me to meet you here. You need to make up your… mind?

Shadow stops to see Dr. Eggman has been restrained by a robotic monster. The shape resembles a turtle, but it's silver, has claws, tentacles. The creature turns to see Shadow and makes a smirk on his face.

Just then, A.D.A.M's voice appears from the monster, "Hello Shadow. You're the last piece of the puzzle."

He throws Eggman a short distance and uses his tentacle to attack Shadow, but he quickly dodges. Then he tries to grab Shadow, but he jumps in the air.

Shadow says, "I recognize the voice as A.D.A.M. Who is the Mobian you're using?

"A gullible friend of Sonic and Eve's. Tommy has been a wonderful inside Agent. And the perfect hiding place, one father finally unraveled my ultimate plan," A.D.A.M says.

Then he swings his tentacle and strikes Shadow on the head.

A.D.A.M's tentacle then grabs Shadow by the back of his head, "And now I have made him the most powerful Mobian alive."

Then he slams Shadow to the ground, knowing him out. He then picks Shadow up using the claw on his tentacle.

"Even more powerful than the Ultimate Lifeform," A.D.A.M says.

Eggman groans as he sits up to see A.D.A.M has taken out Shadow and is carrying him up the stairs.

A.D.A.M explains, "I'm sure you would figure out my plan eventually, father, but I do not have the time. Allow me to explain it to you. With your technology. I discovered there are more varieties of the Seven Colored Chaos Emeralds throughout the Cosmos. Just think of all those magical gemstones with their ultimate power. Keep that in mind."

A.D.A.M then places Shadow in one of the capsules and closes it up.

As he says, "For my plan to work. I need two special Mobians. I need Super-Shadow for his Super Power Chaos Control."

Suddenly, they hear footsteps and turn their heads to see Jules carrying Eve in his arms and has the Master Emerald Sword strapped on his back.

"And I need the Master Emerald Sword and it's Chosen Wielder, Super Eve," A.D.A.M adds.

A.D.A.M walks to Jules and he hands Eve's unconscious body to him as the tentacle takes the Master Emerald sword.

"Yes father, the Master Emerald Sword's wielder. Before I took Mogul's Chaos Emerald, I had told him of the Great Prophecy left by the Echidnas who created the sword," A.D.A.M says.

He walks to the second capsule and places Eve inside, "The Master Emerald Sword along with its chosen wielder foretold to lead the gathering of all the Chaos Emeralds and to bring about the Great Harmony."

Soon, both the Ultimate Lifeforms are each trapped inside the capsule.

"Do you see it now, father? I built this forcing spire on the island of your old base. I freed Mogul and Naugus to keep busy Shadow until I needed him. I used Tommy to weaken the Freedom Fighters and obtain Eve and the sword. Do You See How Brilliant It Is?"

"More like convoluted, if you ask me…" Eggman mutters.

Jules tries to say, ""You won't get away with this. My son…"

A.D.A.M turns to Jules, "I know… through you… that Sonic is within the city… and being cautious of a trap that doesn't exist…"

Meanwhile, Sonic is able to reach the island and hides behind one of the boulders to see the giant pillar that looks like a skyscraper.

"And I know you've remotely summoned your Egg Fleet, father," A.D.A.M adds, angrily glaring at Eggman.

Eggman becomes nervous as he presents his hand forward for protection and he steps back. A.D.A.M smirks as he brings out the sword from the scabbard and walks to the machine.

He holds the sword up, "But they will arrive too late."

A.D.A.M then puts the Master Emerald Sword into the slot and the machine begins to operate. With that, the Chaos Emerald begin to glow their colors and the Chaos Energy travel through the machines. Soon, the Chaos Energy travels to Shadow and Eve and the two begin to feel the Chaos Energy. Shadow and Eve begin to feel their body in pain as they begin to scream in agony.

A.D.A.M then shouts, "A short-cut through all of the space time… a beacon for the gems… I will have all the Chaos Emeralds FROM THE UNIVERSE!"


	51. Chapter 51

Episode 51: Order of Chaos Part 2

At the beacon for the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow and Eve are still trapped in the capsule as they scream in agony for the pain they're receiving from the machine. Soon, they change into their super form, allowing the machine to gain more power to operate A.D.A.M's device. Eggman can only watch in shock to see A.D.A.M, his own creation, has been plotting this master plan to collect the Chaos Emeralds from the universe.

At what's left of Green Gates' Cosmo and Galaxina's home planet, strange green like objects are beginning to glow from under the ground.

Sonic hurries to go find Eve and his dad. Luckily, he is able to find his robot father right away, but is laying on the floor.

"Dad!" Sonic exclaims.

Sonic runs to his dad and kneels down to hold him.

"No worries, son. A.D.A.M is done with me now that I gave him Eve. He told me to go somewhere and self-destruct," Jules says.

"'No worries,' he says," Sonic comments.

Jules says, "He didn't give me a deadline, though. At the rate I'm going. I'll fall apart in about forty years."

"Way to go, dad. I ought to have the day saved by then," Sonic says, giving his dad a thumbs up.

He then lays Jules down, "I'll be back for you once I get Eve and smash A.D.A.M."

"That's fine, but listen: A.D.A.M has taken control of Tommy. He's using the Nanites in Tommy's shell the same way he used them in me. He said that he needed Eve and her sword because of the Great Prophecy and plans to collect the Chaos Emeralds from all over the universe. He also captured Shadow and had them both in the containers."

Sonic sighs, "I will get them both out and then we can stop A.D.A.M."

Sonic then speeds off to fight A.D.A.M and put a stop to his plans.

He grits his teeth and mutters, "This just keeps getting better."

At the beacon A.D.A.M sees that the seven varieties of Chaos Emeralds are starting together.

He then says, "Isn't it beautiful, father? My device is summoning every green Chaos Emerald from around a planet called Green Gate…"

At the remains of Green Gates, multiple Green Chaos Emeralds fly out and begin to leave the area. Soon, six more home planets are starting to experience the same thing. Each of the colors Chaos Emerald that have been on Mobius are leaving their home planet and heading to Mobius.

A.D.A.M then says, "The Cyan Chaos Emeralds from the planet Weet… And the Blue Chaos Emerald from Planet Xorda."

A.D.A.M turns to Eggman and says, "How do I know all this? I am bound to the summoning spire. The emeralds are telling me. They tell me the Red Chaos Emeralds hailed from Thoraxina. The purple from the remains of Teragosa. The yellow Chaos Emeralds are pulled from a large star, and the white Chaos Emerald leave their resting place on Argentum."

All the Chaos Emeralds travel far from their homeworld and each one forms a circle around the large beacon.

"With Super Eve and the Master Emerald Sword acting as a beacon and Super Shadow's Chaos Control Powers speeding them along their way, I have gathered every Chaos Emerald in the Universe!" A.D.A.M says.

A.D.A.M turns to the beacon and says, "All but one, it seems. I am missing the largest of all the Chaos Emeralds… Where is the Master Emerald?"

Over the ocean somewhere in Mobius, Angel Island rumbles and on the verge of falling to the sea. If the Master Emerald leaves the island, it will fall out of the sky. However, because the island continues to rumble, the Master Emerald isn't leaving. In the hidden chamber the Master Emerald is shaking and tries to lift itself away. However, Locke and surprisingly, Dr. Finitevus are using their Chaos Energy to keep the Master Emerald from leaving.

They both say the rite, "The Severs of the Seven Chaos… Chaos is power enriched by the heart…"

The two echidnas use all of their strength to prevent the Master Emerald from leaving the island.

"Keep at it, Dr. Finitevus! We cannot let the Master Emerald Go!"

"Just concentrate on your end, Locke. I won't let the gemstone go… I need it for my own reasons," Finitevus says in his thoughts.

Back at the beacon, A,D,A,M sees that the emeralds from all over the universe gather together.

Suddenly, he hears Sonic's Voice, "A.D.A.M!"

"We were wondering when you'd show up," A.D.A.M says, turning to see Sonic.

Sonic speeds over, "Yeah. That's what I get for taking it slow and cautious for once…"

Sonic spin dashes at A.D.A.M and lands on his feet.

He suddenly asks, "We?"

"Tommy is still alive and conscious, Sonic. He is completely under my control… Just like, Bunnie, Nicole, Jules, and Cloud-Ra were," A.D.A.M says.

A.D.A.M swings his tentacle at Sonic, but we ducks under it.

Sonic says, "It figures, Dr' Eggman's A.I would go all world conquest crazy with his Nanites."

"I am fulfilling my function. Once I am finished, father will be so very proud of me," A.D.A.M says with confidence.

A.D.A.M continues to attack Sonic with his tentacles, but the blue hedgehog continues to dodge the attack.

Eggman screams in anger, "You're no son of mine, you digital double-crosser! I'll be happier when Sonic tears you apart!"

"Such sentiments are why I work so hard on this project. You will love me best, father," A.D.A.M says.

Sonic dodges out of the way, "Oh for the love of… Shadow isn't this angst!"

Sonic then speeds to A.D.A.M and uses his feet to rapidly hit him.

Sonic jumps up and says, "Time to wrap this… UP?!"

Suddenly, part of the silver skin comes off to reveal Tommy's true face. That causes Sonic to stop his attack!

"Tommy. Dude! I'm sorry! It's just that…." Sonic panics.

Suddenly, A.D.A.M takes control of him and slam's Sonic's face with a silver block.

"You could never hurt Tommy. That is why you cannot stop me," A.D.A.M says.

Sonic then lands on the ground and tries to stand up. Eggman hurries over and helps Sonic back on his feet.

"Keep him busy for a few minutes more, sonic. My Egg Fleet is en route, and its firepower will be able to…" Eggman says.

But Sonic says, "I'm Not losing Tommy. I just need to take this up a notch."

A.D.A.M says, "This could take a turf for the worse very easily. I must take more drastic measures.

Sonic then super speed towards A.D.A.M. A.D.A.M activates a jet back on the shell and flies to Sonic. The two then hurry to the beacon. Sonic super speed on the beacon up into the sky while A.D.A.M is right by him.

Sonic smirks and says, "Copy-turtle! Or robots. Or cyborg. Whatever."

"Do you ever shut up?" A.D.A.M asks, irritated by Sonic's mocking.

Sonic super speed as he concentrates the Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emerald. In the matter of seconds, Sonic becomes Super Sonic and flies in the air.

"Come on out, A.D.A.M! I'm ready to rip every last Nanite of you off my friend!" Sonic calls out.

A.D.A.M says with a smirk, "If you insist."

Sonic becomes shocked to see A.D.A.M has gained a super form as well. He has large wings, even sharper claws, and large tentacles. He is also a gold color as well.

Soon enough, Sonic and A.D.A.M are fighting in their super form. Dr. Eggman watches from below to see Super Sonic is fighting against Super A.D.A.M, but feels that it might not be enough. Dr. Eggman hurries to the machine and grabs the sword's handle. He pulls it with all of his might and removes the sword from the machine. He then opens the capsules and free Shadow and Eve.

Eggman calls out to each of them, "Wake up! Get out!"

Shadow and Eve groan as they feel dizzy and they're still in their super form. They both stand up and look to see what is happening. Eggman then puts the sword in Eve's hand.

Eggman says, "A.D.A.M has gained Super-level power! Super Sonic can't take him alone, much less my Egg Fleet! You two have to do something!"

"You're right. We need to do something. Tommy is still trapped inside A.D.A.M and with all these Chaos Emeralds will make him more powerful than ever!" Eve says.

Then turns to Shadow, "Shadow, we need your help in stopping this."

"Of course. What do you have in mind?" Eve asks.

Soon, the two Super formed hedgehogs fly up into the air and up to the sky.

"I know it's weird, but my sword told me that this much power cannot exist here. We must send it to a safe place," Eve says.

Once they reach the right altitude, Eve asks, "Can you open a portal to the nearest zone? Not another dimension entirely, but…"

"I understand," Shadow says.

He then focuses his power and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

The portal opens to reveal a strange location.

"So this is the Zone of Silence. It seems different than what the sword told me," Eve says.

"This isn't easy. What's next?" Shadow asks.

"It seems me and the sword have fulfilled this prophecy on the tapestry. This is the beginning of the Great Harmony," Eve says.

She then raises her sword and that cause it to glow gold, "Where all the Chaos Emeralds are unified!"

Soon, the seven Chaos Emerald that has come to this world long ago circles around Eve's sword while the rest are being sucked into the portal.

"What will happen with all that energy in the zone your sword mentions?" Shadow asks.

"Something special, I hope," Eve answers.

Soon, Eve is able to have all but fourteen of the Chaos Emeralds sucked into the portal. The remaining Seven are circling around her sword. Soon, the portal that leads to the zone closes, trapping the gems in the zone forever.

Seeing this, A.D.A.M screams, "NO!"

"It's over, A.D.A.M. The Chaos Emeralds are safely out of reach…" Sonic says.

He then notices, "And the Egg Fleet is here. Let Tommy Go. You're beat.

"Hardly… In the Super Form, I am invincible. I…" A.D.A.M angrily says.

Suddenly, A.D.A.M feels something strange, "Wait.. what?!"

A.D.A.M begins to feel a strange sensation in him.

"Wha-what… is…." A.D.A.M screams.

Suddenly, he hears Tommy's voice, "S-Son-Sonic!"

"Tommy!" Sonic exclaims.

Sonic quickly grabs A.D.A.M as he shouts, "Tommy, you can't let A.D.A.M do this! You have to fight it!"

"I… I… i'm sorry… for… for everything. I'm sorry for being such a pain. I'm sorry for all the trouble I dragged you into. And I'm especially sorry for letting A.D.A.M do this to everyone!" Tommy screams.

"It's cool Tommy! You can get yourself back in trouble!" Sonic says.

"I… I… I can't! I can't get out!" Tommy screams.

"Yes you can! You can gain control!" Sonic says.

"I really can't! A.D.A.M has a powerful grip on me!" Tommy panics.

Sonic shouts, "I'm not going to give up on you! Eve wouldn't either! She probably came to realize that A.D.A.M is behind all this!"

"But… everything I did!" Tommy says.

"None of this is your fault, Tommy!" Eve's voice calls out.

Sonic turns to see Shadow and Eve floating in the air in their super form.

"Sonic is not giving up on you, and neither will I! We're going to free you from A.D.A.M's grip," Eve says.

Then turns to Shadow, "Shadow, grab him!"

Shadow flies over and helps grab a hold of A.D.A.M/Tommy. Sonic and Shadow each grab A.D.A.M's arm and shoulder.

Sonic asks, "How are we going to get Tommy out?"

"What Eve is going to do is the only way," Shadow says.

"If it means freeing Tommy. We're taking this chance!" Sonic says.

Eve watches as Sonic and Shadow hold on to Tommy. Eve then creates the Chaos energy form's of a bow. Then she pulls the small invisible string to create the arrow. With the seven Chaos Emeralds. She gains even more power from it.

Eve then shouts, "CHAOS ARROW!"

Eve then fires the arrow and it strikes at the green glass sphere in the middle of the chest. A.D.A.M begins to scream in pain because of the Arrow's strike. Sonic and Shadow let go of him as A.D.A.M continues to scream and the Chaos energy of the arrow is surrounding him. Just then, A.D.A.M begins to split in half.

"Th-this… this… can-can not be!" A.D.A.M screams.

A.D.A.M continues to scream in agony as A.D.A.M's skin begins to split open and reveal's Tommy's true face.

"Tommy!" Sonic screams.

A.D.A.M continues to split and spread wide until Tommy falls out of the shell and down to earth. Sonic gasps and flies down to catch the falling turtle in the nick of time. Shadow then spin dashes A.D.A.M's shell and flies back to where the Egg Fleet is aiming to. Sonic, Eve, and Shadow quickly move out of the way.

Eggman calls out, "Dr. Eggman to Egg Fleet… All Cannons…"

The Egg Fleets aim their cannons at A.D.A.M's robotic body.

He then shouts, "FIRE!"

All the cannons from the Egg Fleet fire and strike A.D.A.M. A large explosion occurs and A.D.A.M is soon destroyed to ashes. Sonic, Shadow, and Eve who are back to their normal forms, and Tommy watch as the explosion takes out their powerful foe. Tommy then hugs Sonic and Eve as he begins to shed tears. Sonic and Eve then hug Tommy back for comfort. They know that Tommy has suffered gratefully of what A.D.A.M has done.

Three days later, Tommy is resting in his room. He is still feeling sad about what happened to him. He lets out a sad sigh as he turns his body over. Suddenly, he hears the sound of the door opening. Coming into the room are Sonic, Eve, Sally, Rotor, and Tails.

Sonic walks to him and says, "Hey Tommy. You feeling okay?"

"I guess," Tommy sadly says.

"Chao," Jazz says, and flies to Tommy.

Jazz then wraps her small arms around Tommy's head and snuggles her head to his.

"Chao… Chao…" Jazz sadly replies.

Tommy sadly smiles, Thank you Jazz."

"You're still feeling hurt about what happened, huh?"

"Yeah," Tommy says.

"Sonic and Eve told us what happened and what A.D.A.M in. We're sorry that happened to you," Sally says.

"I guess, but I felt that all of this is my fault. I should have known A.D.A.M had something planned with those Nanites from the beginning," Tommy says.

"But Tommy, none of us were aware of what A.D.A.M was really up to," Rotor says.

"A.D.A.M tricked all of us," Tails adds.

"They're right. He was planning all of this from the beginning. From what Dr. Eggman told us. He's the one who stole the tapestry and decided to use it to gain ultimate power," Eve says.

"He's been using Dr. Eggman and his badniks to help with his plan. Apparently, A.D.A.M actually let us escape when we rescued you. He also used the video game to test Shadow and Eve's abilities," Sonic says.

"He's also the reason why the spider ninjas' got into his lab and used them to destroy the Ancient Walkers. He also used his own Nanites to infiltrate Nicole. Then used another to take control of Bunnie and the others. He's been playing us from the start," Sally says.

Tommy sits up as he sadly sighs, "But it feels though I let you all down."

"Not so Tommy," Eve says.

"She's right. It was struggling, but you were able to fight A.D.A.M. And Eve is able to hit the direct spot to free you from A.D.A.M. If you hadn't been able to resist, well, I'm not sure what we'll do," Sonic says.

Tommy shows a weak smile, "Thanks. I do wish there's something I can do to make up for the mess I did. I kind of tore your things apart when A.D.A.M was controlling me."

Eve giggles, "It could have been worse. Besides, Sonia, Manic, Rotor, and Tails forgive you and understand that it wasn't you making a mess of things."

"But still, I need to help fix all the damages I did," Tommy says.

Then nervously giggles, "And I think I know where to start."

In Rotor's workshop, Rotor, Tails, and Tommy work together to fix all the Extreme Gears. Of course, Tommy is fixing up Sonia's hair dryer before dealing with the rest of the gears and anything else A.D.A.M used. Tommy places the parts together and finishes putting the cord inside. Once that is done, Tommy plugs in the dryer and starts it up.

"There. That sound does it," Tommy says.

Tommy walks to Sonia who is standing outside of the building.

"Here Sonia, I fixed your hair dryer. I'm sorry I busted it. I'll have the rest of your stuff done as soon as I can" Tommy says.

"Thank you Tommy. I'm glad you didn't take apart my stuff on purpose," Sonia says.

"Yeah. Still, I promise to have the rest of your stuff fixed. I might have your curling iron done in a few days," Tommy says.

"Take your time. I'm sure the others will need your help with a few things," Sonia says.

"Right. Now I need to get back to work," Tommy says.

Tommy walks back inside and helps Tails and Rotor work on the rest of the Extreme Gears. Sonic and Eve watch from the window that Tommy is happy as can be. They're glad that Tommy is feeling better now.


	52. Chapter 52

Episode 52: The Villain Round Up

At Acorn Castle in one of the meeting rooms, Sally, Nicole, Sonic, Eve, Rotor, Sonia, Manic, and the engaged couple: Bunnie and Antoine are having an important meeting. An important and special meeting.

Bunnie says, "Thank y'all for helping us plan all this."

"Oui. Eez really eez appreciated that you all are helping us with our momentous occasion," Antoine says.

"No problem. If you ask me, it's about time we start planning your special day," Manic says.

"Yeah. With us fighting against Dr. Eggman and other bad guys, we couldn't find any time," Bunnie says.

"I say it's about time we make time. You both have been engaged for like over a year. It's about time we start helping you two tie the knot," Eve says.

"Yeah. With everything that we've been through it's about time we do something relaxing," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It's already been sometime since we took out A.D.A.M," Eve says.

"Speaking of A.D.A.M, how did you know where to hit him?" Sally asks.

"What do you mean how?" Eve asks.

"You seem to know exactly here to strike him at that strange device," Sonic says.

Eve places her hand under her chin and thinks, "Hmmm… Well, I noticed Tommy was trying to gain control and I feel that we need to do something. When I notice this weird device on the stomach, I think it might be able to knock some sense into A.D.A.M and my Chaos Energy from the arrow will paralyze him. As for it splitting open and Tommy breaking free, I guess it was mostly luck."

"Then we got lucky," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We're just glad we got Tommy out of A.D.A.M before Eggman blew him up," Eve says.

Eve places her hands together, "Alright, now that is out of the way. Let's start planning on the wedding."

"Yeah. We're going to have ourselves a great wedding for two of our Freedom Fighters," Sonic says.

Nicole uses her digital hand to turn on the screen, "We need to make a list of invited guests, invitations, and programs. We also need to plan on having food, location of the ceremony, and so much more."

Sally suggests, "We can have the wedding at Acorn Castle."

"And your dad can perform the ceremony," Eve says.

"We have to ask him first, but I'm sure he'll be pleased to do it," Sally says.

Sonia turns to Bunnie, "So Bunnie, who do you wanna invite to the ceremony."

"Well, everyone in the city of course. I also like to invite Lupe and the Wolf Pack, Rob and the Mercia Freedom Fighters, technically the rest of the Freedom Fighter. Of course, the Chaotix as well," Bunnie says.

"Dulcy and her friends from the Dragon Kingdom, Mina, and her band," Antoine adds.

Nicole uses her data to have the guests names typed on the list.

Sally giggles, "We're going to have a long list of people coming."

"Of course, Sally, Eve, and I will help pick out your dress for the preparations," Sonia says.

"And Amy, Cream, and Cosmo will help us make you look very pretty," Eve says.

The girls then giggle and say to Bunnie, "You'll look beautiful."

"Thanks," Bunnie says, blushing.

"I've been working on a fireworks launcher that we can use to launch fireworks to the sky. Tails and I just need to put the finishing touches and test it," Rotor says.

"A fireworks display sounds magnifique," Antoine says.

"It sounds amazing," Bunnie says.

Sonic asks, "Planning on having chili dogs at your wedding?"

"Why would we have chili dogs at a wedding?" Sonia sternly asks.

"What can I say, I love chili dogs. Just be sure we don't have any snails on the menu," Sonic says.

"Oh hard-dee har har," Antoine says.

Everyone in the room begins laughing.

Suddenly, Nicole senses something in her digital network.

Nicole turns to Sally, "Sally, we're receiving a call from Knuckles."

Sally turns to Nicole, "Okay Nicole, can you put it on screen?"

"Yes Sally," Nicole says.

Sally then switches the screen on TV to see Knuckles on it.

"Hey Knuckles, how is your mission going?" Sonic asks.

"The mission is going well. There hasn't been a problem so far. So what have you been doing?" Knuckles says.

"We're trying to prepare for Bunnie and Antoine's wedding," Eve says.

"Really? They're going to have a wedding soon?" Charmy asks, appearing on the monitor.

"Yes Charmy, there is," Bunnie says.

"Will there be lots of cake?" Charmy asks with glee.

Suddenly, Vector shouts, "Charmy!"

Then Vector hand comes in, grabs Charmy, and pulls him away from the screen.

"Okay. So is there something you need to tell us?" Sally asks.

"Yes. Vector got wind of something. Have you seen Rouge lately?" Knuckles replies.

The group turns to each other with confused looks.

"We haven't seen Rouge since she was at Freedom HQ," Sonic says.

"I don't think I talked to her recently," Eve adds.

"No. Why?" Sally answers.

Word is she stole the Master Emerald from Angel Island and is selling it to the highest bidder," Knuckles answers with a scowl look on his face.

"What?!" Sally asks, shocked.

Eve facepalms her forehead, "Not again!"

"But that doesn't make sense. Rouge has only wanted it for herself," Rotor says.

"That, or is Rouge up to something," Eve says.

"How so?" Sonia asks.

"I remember her pulling this stunt before. She gave Dr. Eggman a Chaos Emerald in order to earn his trust, but what she really wants is to gain information about what happened on the ARK when Shadow and I first lived there," Eve says.

"And yet she kept the Master Emerald even though she found the Chaos Emerald with Topaz," Manic says.

"But she gave it back, eventually," Eve says.

"Regardless, it's too magically powerful to let anybody buy it. Especially with so many dangerous forces out there right now," Sally says.

"Especially Eggman," Bunnie says.

Sally asks, "Has Locke contacted you about this?"

"Not that I know of. In fact, Eve and I tried to contact Angel Island, but couldn't get a signal there. Ever since what happened with A.D.A.M damaging our computers, we haven't heard anything from him or anyone else on Angel Island," Knuckles says, and hears Vector laughing.

Knuckles turns his head and angrily says, "Vector, stop laughing at Julie-Su."

"I'll be back to the New Mobotropolis as soon as possible," Knuckles says.

"Hold on there, Knux. Do you know where to find Rouge?" Sally asks.

"I got a rough location. Yes," Knuckles answers.

"Then you stay with the Chaotix. The Freedom Fighters will take care of this one," Sally says.

Sonic and the others understand this is a serious business so they nod their heads in reply.

At the Marshland at night, Sonic, Antoine, and Manic are watching from their end.

Sonic groans, "Crimeny… we were trying to plan your wedding and we ended up going on a sting mission instead."

"Zat ees part of being a Freedom Fighter, non?" Antoine replies.

"Yeah! But when we were about to help you and Bunnie's special day and we ended up having to go on a mission," Sonic says.

"Zat is true. However, we are doing our best to hold the last hold of Freedom against Dr. Eggman, while we also have been fighting for our lives," Antoine says.

"Yeah, well, we've all had it rough lately," Sonic says.

"Oui, wheech is why I am zo happy we have each other to rely on," Antoine says.

Sonic chuckles, "Since when were you the voice of reason, 'Twan?"

"Eet comes with time… and maturity," Antoine says, and shows a grin on his face.

"Hey!" Sonic replies.

At another part of the marshlands, Bunnie, Sally, and Sonia are watching from their end.

Sonia sighs, "This sure is taking a while."

"I know Sonia, but it's important that we keep a watchful eye on any trouble that might come this way," Sally says.

"That is true. It's all the part of being a Freedom Fighter," Bunnie says.

Sonia says, "Still, I can't wait to get this mission over so we can continue with your wedding preparations."

"Me too. I am so happy Sugar 'Twan and I are finally going to have our special day," Bunnie says.

"Me too. I know we had things rough for some time now, but I'm glad we're able to help you with your special day," Sally says.

Sonia then asks, "So Sally, when do you think you'll tie the knot."

"What do you mean?" Sally asks.

Sonia giggles, "I mean about you and Sonic. I know you two haven't dated much, but I can tell you two are meant to be."

Bunnie giggles causing Sally to blush.

"Well, uh, I uh, I'm not sure. Sonic and I haven't been going out a lot," Sally stammers.

Then says, "Besides, I could say the same about you and Monkey Khan or Eve and Jet."

"Well uh, oh my," Sonia says, blushing.

Bunnie giggles, "Sounds like you two aren't sure when you're ready to tie the knot with your man."

"What about Eve? I heard that Jet took Eve to Soleanna and they went to the Festival of the Sun," Sally says.

"Not sure. Eve told me that she has kept contact with Jet, but it's not easy when he's a treasure hunter," Sonia says.

"Sounds like all of us do have a certain someone in our lives and I know that you all will be happy someday," Bunnie says.

"As much as we like to… but our first guest has just arrived," Sally says.

Sonic and Bunnie begin to stand up with Sally to see a certain weasel riding on his yellow and blue color bike.

The weasel says, "Princess Sally."

"That's quite enough Nack. Come along quietly, and maybe we can forget the charges of escaping prison the last time you were here, or the times you tried to target us," Sally sternly says.

""I was just hired for reconnaissance tonight. But I've been hoping to repay you and your friends for the beat down a while back," Nack says.

"I don't think he's going to come quietly, girls," Sally says.

Bunnie swings her fist, "He'll come quietly enough!"

"Not tonight, toots!" Nack says, leaning back on his tail.

He uses his tail to bounce in the air and fires at Bunnie.

Sonai runs over, "Bunnie, look out!"

Sonic pushes Bunnie out of the way before the blast can hit her. It doesn't take long for the boys to notice the sound of the blast.

"Sounds like the fun's started for the night," Sonic says.

"Oui! We have two to deal with ourselves!" Antoine says.

"Then let's get 'em," Manic says.

"Right. Besides, I'm fast enough to watch over both teams, if need be."

The three and head off to see who they're fighting against. Suddenly, they see Bean and Bark riding on Extreme Gears.

"Hey bark, look. It's Swifty McQuichness, the guy who talks funny, and spiky quills," Bean happily says.

"Oh, no… not these two again," Sonic says.

"How did you guys get Extreme Gears?" Manic asks.

"One of the perks of deserting the Armada in a rush," Bean says.

"What do you want with ze Master Emerald?!" Antoine demands holding out his sword.

"Nuthin'! Our boss told us to scope it out secretly! So don't tell anyone our secret mission, deal?" Bean answers.

"How does that make any sense," Manic says, dumbfounded.

Sonic jumps on Bean's shoulder and says, "No deal! I owe you a headache, buddy!"

Sonic then makes his fist rub against Bean's head fast and hard.

Bean screams, "Gah! Noogies! Don't infect me with noogie germs!"

"That leaves him to us, Antoine," Manic says.

"Oui," Antoine says.

They turn their heads to see Bark flying towards them. Antoine quickly leans back and uses his sword to kick the Extreme Gear in half. Manic then jumps in the air and kicks Bark to the ground from his back. Just then, Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia ride on Nack's bike, while Bunnie is holding the unconscious Nack by his tail.

"Nice sword-play Antoine," Sally says.

"And strong kick, bro," Sonia says.

"Looks like we're cleanin' up nicely tonight," Bunnie says.

"Merci, my princess," Antoine says.

"Where's Sonic?" Sally asks.

"He's has Bean," Antoine says.

Everyone looks up to see Sonic and Bean riding on the extreme gear like crazy.

As they ride and spin in loops, Bean screams, "Ind! Melon! Stale fish! Please consult your owner's manual?"

"Where's your off-button?!" Sonic says, irritated.

The next moment, Manic and the others hear a large thowk and Sonic saying, "There it is!"

Soon enough, Sonic rides on the Extreme Gear back to the others, and Bean is knocked out.

"Hey! It's the marvelous queen!" Sonic says.

Dizzy Bean says, "More for me, I'm driving."

Sally giggles, "I'm still just a princess, but thanks."

"I let you have that one," Sonic says.

"I know. Now that we have these thugs... Let's find Eve and confront Rouge," Sally says.

Somewhere in the marshland, Rouge is sitting on an object that is covered by a white sheet that is nailed down to the ground. Judging by the green glow, it has to be the Master Emerald. Rouge lets out a sigh with a bored look on her face.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar face, "Rouge."

Rouge turns her head to see Eve standing over the small cliff side.

"Hello Eve, nice of you to join me," Rouge says.

"Rouge, you got some explaining to do," Eve says.

"About what?" Rouge asks.

"Like stealing the Master Emerald from Angel Island…" Eve says, and flies down to the ground close to the emerald.

She then sighs, and says, "Again."

"What? You know I have a certain weak spot for lovely gems. And the Master Emerald is a very beautiful gemstone indeed," Rouge says.

"Maybe so, but why are you trying to sell it, it's not like you though. You usually want the Master Emerald for yourself," Eve says.

"That's true, but i have another agenda in mind," Rouge says.

"Rouge, you better let us take the Master Emerald back to the island before you get yourself into trouble," Eve says.

"Relax Eve. I know what I'm doing. Besides, no one has arrived yet," Rouge says.

She sighs and says, "Jeez though… I offer the 'Master Emerald' and there are no takers. What does a girl have to do to get some attention these days?"

Eve simply sighs in reply.

Suddenly, someone says, "Rest assured, madam… You and your generous offer have gone far from unnoticed."

Eve and Rouge quickly turn around and become shocked to see Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus. All Naugus does is hiss.

"M-Mammoth Mogul! I… I wasn't expecting someone like you!" Rouge says, shocked.

Eve brings out her sword, ""What are you doing here! Last time, you were…"

Mogul then says, "Imprisoned? For a time, I was… Dr. Eggman had indeed incinerated my minions and me within his Egg Grapes. Shortly thereafter, some fiend called Finitevus rescued my Destructix and made them his own. I had to use Ixis Naugus to protect myself from the effects of the Egg Grapes until we were 'rescued.' The enigmatic presence known as A.D.A.M released us as decoys and stole my precious Chaos Emerald, thus limiting my power. The experience has left me power-starve and Naugus… My loyal servant…"

Suddenly, Naugus begins to go, "Hissss…"

"Is little more than an animal now." Mogul adds.

Mogul then walks to the Master Emerald as Rouge stands behind it while Eve stands in front of it with her sword. She doesn't plan on giving it up that easily.

Mogul says, "But now with this precious gemstone, my power will not only be restored, but enhanced to a degree that…"

Suddenly, Sonic lands on the Master Emerald with Bunnie floating down to the ground.

Sonic says, "I take it back… Bean's a lot easier to listen to."

"Sonic!" Mogul angrily says.

"Hey Mogul. Good to know you're as ugly as ever," Sonic mocks.

"You are a fool to challenge me, hedgehog. Nauugs may have lost his mind and elemental magic, but he has somehow gained the power to shadle-meld. Appearing anywhere before you can.." Mogul says as Nauugs then phases into the shadows.

Sonic crosses his arms, "Fifty rings says he tries to pop out right behind us."

"Prolli," Bunnie says, and smacks her robotic fist from behind.

She is right on the target and Naugus gains his physical form and falls down.

"Glad you guys can make it in time," Eve says.

"Yeah. Glad to know you kept the emerald safe until we got here," Sonic says.

Then turns to Bunnie, "Do you want to get Antoine for this?"

"Nah. He can finish tyin' up the others with Sally and the twins," Bunnie says.

Mogul is not pleased to see the Freedom Fighters so he makes a magic green aura around his hands and his hand.

He angrily says, "I shall not succumb to you mortals so easily! My size and strength are still great! And I still possess the full rage of my Ixis Magic! If you wish to sacrifice yourselves needlessly, then come…"

Suddenly, Sally jumps over the cliff side with Nack's bike and it slams on Mogul's head

Sally says, "You have the right to remain silent."

Soon Mogul falls to the ground and is knocked out.

"Now that is an entrance," Sonic says.

"I'd give it a ten," Rouge says.

"That was awesome," Eve says.

"Thank you. Thank you," Sally says.

Then turns to Bunnie, "Bunnie, Let Antoine, Sonia, and Manic know we'll need more rope."

"Will do, Sally!" Bunnie says and carries Nauugs away.

Sonic, Eve, and Sally turn to Rouge.

"Five down…" Sonic says.

Then Sally says, "... One to go."

"What?" Now hold on, I'm on your side in all this," Rouge says.

"By stealing the Master Emerald?" Eve questions.

"Hardly!" Rouge says.

She takes off the sheet to reveal that the Master Emerald is not stolen at all. It's really a table that has a green lantern inside.

"It was a simple prop to lure in some of the dregs for an easy sting operation," Rouge says.

"But why not bring us in on this?" Sally demands.

"I work best alone, princess. Except for G.U.N with my teammates," "Rouge says.

"Then why do this for us at all?" Eve asks.

"It wasn't for you at all… I did it for Knuckles. I wanted to show him that I can be a good girl and play by the rules," Rouge says.

"And you didn't think he might be a little angry at the thought that you stole the Master Emerald and dropped his homeland into the ocean?" Sonic questions.

Rouge giggles and says, "He strikes me as the kind of guy who let's the ends justify the means. Besides, no harm - no foul, right? Let's clean up this mess and head back home."

After capturing the bad guys and meeting up with the others. Antoine and Bunnie have something to ask Sonic and Sally.

"Sonic… ma princess… we were wondering…" Antoine starts.

Then Bunnie says, "If y'all would be the best man and maid of honor for our wedding?"

"Whoa! Sweet! Sonic says with excitement.

"Of course!" Sally says.

"Sounds cool," Manic says.

"Yeah. We've taken down some of the most dangerous rogues on Mobius. We're still a team of friends and lovers," Bunnie happily says.

"The Future looks bright, Freedom Fighters," Sonic says.

Rouge grins to Bark, "Sweet enough to rot your teeth, aren't' they? Can we go home?"

"Yeah, we've filled our mushy quota, let's juice it back home, gang!" Sonic says, and picks up Sally.

Bunnie does the same for Antoine, Rouge rides Nack's back that has the bad guys knocked out and tied up. Manic and Sonai ride on the Extreme Gear, and Eve runs beside Sonic and the others.

At Dr. Eggman's base, the scientist asks, "Have they reported in yet?"

"I'm afraid not, sir, Bean, Bark, and Nack may have been captured," Snively says.

"Of course they were, Snively. I knew that Master Emerald ploy had to be a trick," Eggman says.

"And you hired them just to be certain," Snively says.

"Naturally," Eggman answers.

"There is some good news, however. Your new little device is ready earlier than expected and we're on a straight course to Soleanna," Snively says.

"Excellent news indeed, nephew. Sonic and Eve won't know what is waiting for them," Eggman says. Then Eggman maniacally laughs.

Soon, Eggman's Egg Carrier begins to take flight to Soleanna for another one of Eggman's schemes.


	53. Chapter 53

Episode 53: The Union

For many years, Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs and the Freedom Fighters have been fighting the brilliant and sinister Dr. Eggman for their liberty. During that time, they've lost so much, it seems only right that they've become closer. On this special day is the Wedding of Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot.

In the Hedgehog home, the hedgehog family are getting themselves ready for the wedding. The male hedgehogs are wearing tuxedos with red bow ties while the females are wearing their dresses.

Manic grumbles, "I still don't see why I have to wear a tie of all things."

"Come on Manic, it's a special day. You gotta look presentable," Sonia says as she adjusts her magenta dress.

"I know," Manic says.

Uncle Chuck giggles, "I think you look fine son."

"Yeah. It's not everyday you get dressed up for your friend's wedding," Sonic says.

"I know what you mean. It's glad that it's finally happening for them," Eve says, tying a red ribbon around Jazz's neck.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Eve is wearing a black long sleeve dress with red marking on it.

Just then, Tails walks in, "Sonic! Eve! Manic! Sonia! Let's go!"

"We're off to bug the bride and groom, mom," Sonic says.

"We'll see you all at the wedding," Jules says.

"And none of your running! You don't want your nice clothes all dusty," Bernadette says.

"Yes mom," Eve replies.

The groups split up in different directions, Eve, Sonia, and Jazz head off to see Bunnie while Sonic, Tails, and Manic are going to see Antoine.

Sonic asks, "Are your folks that bad, Tails?" Sonic asks.

"Worse! And that's why I love 'em!" Tails answers with a smile.

"I hear that," Manic says.

Then says, "Anyway Tails, how it feels that you're the ring bearer."

"I do admit, I am rather excited about it," Tails says.

Sonic nudges Tails' shoulder, "You're looking pretty sharp, man. Hoping to catch somebody's eye?"

"I wouldn't be surprised you want to catch the eye of a certain green Seedrian," Manic remarks.

"Cut it out! I'm dressed up because that's what we're supposed to," Tails says.

"To true," Sonic says.

Tails begins to blush, "Although… do you think that me and Cosmo… one day… uh will…"

"You never know. You and Cosmo are great together. And you've got plenty of time," Sonic says.

The boys walk into the house and then they walk down stairs.

"You're telling me to slow down? Tails remarks.

They soon see Knuckles and all the male Chaotix in the room. Vector and the Chaotix are wearing tux while Knuckles is wearing a Echidna Tribal outfit. They see Antoine holding a glass of watcher and starting to get cold feet.

Vector says, "Besides, you haven't fainted in public since… a while! So you got nothing to worry about, right?"

"Sure, married life has its ups and downs but I'm sure you two will be happy," Charmy happily says.

"Vector is giving advice?" Sonic asks.

"Whether Antoine wants it or not. Ready to be the best man?" Knuckles says.

"I've always been 'The Best Man,' Sonic says.

Soon, Manic and Tails begin laughing.

"Good one Sonic," Manic replies.

Sonic walks to Antoine, "So Ant, you ready to be with your girl to be."

"Ou-ou-ou!. I-I-I a-a-a-am!" Antoine nervously says.

Manic giggles, "Still got a bit of cold feet, huh?"

"N-n-no. N-n-not a-a-a-at a-al-al-al-all," Antoine says.

In Rosie's house, Rosie and the Freedom Fighter Girls and Chaotix Girls are getting themselves, and especially Bunnie ready for the ceremony. The girls have their dresses and accessories on.

Fiona puts Bunnie's hair in a bun with some hair dangling down, "You look very beautiful Bunnie. I say you're just about ready to be with your man."

"I agree. You look more than ready to with your man," Nic says.

"Thank you. I'm really excited, but to be honest, I'm also a little nervous," Bunnie says.

"I don't think you have anything to be nervous about. Except Antoine with his," Eve says.

She then fake coughs and says, "Nervous habits."

"Still, I think you and Antoine will be happy together," Amy says, as she, Cosmo, and Galaxina put flowers in their basket.

"So how does being a Flower Girl work?" Cosmo asks.

"All we have to do is carry a basket of flower petals and toss them to the ground of the aisle as you walk down," Amy says.

"Why do we do that?" Galaxina asks.

"It's kind of like a tradition. Luckily, we're able to have more than one flower girl," Amy says.

Cosmo says, "I think I'm going to like it."

"So Cosmo, I heard that you have a special relationship with Tails?" Fiona asks.

Cosmo blushes, "Well, I uh."

"Of course she does," Amy says.

"I can tell you really like him. I think he'll think you look really cute in that dress," Galaxina says.

"Oh my," Cosmo says, and her cheeks turning red.

Soon, the girls begin laughing. Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door. Rosie opens the door to see Sonic in front of the door.

"You leave Bunnie to us. Go bother the groom," Rosie says.

"The Chaotix beat me to it. Can't I do anything,?" Sonic answers.

"Convince Julie-Su she looks fine in a dress," Rosie says.

"Let's not ask for Miracles here," Sonic says.

Rosie turns her head, "All right, then…"

Sonic stands outside waiting. The next moment, Rosie pushes out Amy, Cosmo, and Galaxina out the door.

Then says, "Keep our flower girls entertained until the ceremony."

Amy happily says with hearts in her eyes, "Sonic!"

"Gah! Amy?!" Sonic exclaims.

Rosie then closes the door and dust off her hands. Soon, the girls begin laughing.

"Aw, Rosie, that was cruel!" Bunnie says, putting her glove on.

Sally giggles, "But funny."

"It sure is," Eve says.

"Ah, Sally… you're the best," Bunnie says, looking at the mirror to see her reflection.

"Isn't it ironic? When we all first became friends, you wanted to be my hairstylist," Sally says.

"Sho'nuff! And ah still will, when ah'm not smashing badniks or spendin' time with mah man," Bunnie says.

"I'm proud of you, Bunnie. Antoine is a good man," Sally says.

"Ah count mah lucky stars ah got him," Bunnie says.

"I agree. You and Antoine practically love each other since we were five," Sonia says.

"Yeah. We've lost so much since then, it's only right that we're there to support one another," Bunnie says.

"And I'm proud of all of you. You've kept us all safe for so long and grown up into lovely, competent young ladies," Rosie says.

"Thank you, Rosie!" Bunnie says, hugging Rosie.

Then turns to Sally, "Maybe Sally will follow mah lead and marry soon, too!"

"Oh, yes! Someone handsome and brave… and blue…" Rosie says.

"Oh no, you two don't. I'm perfectly happy about now, thank you," Sally says.

"Suuuure you are!" The girls say.

Then they all begin laughing. It shows that romance is fully in the air.

Sometime later, everyone but the bride and groom are in Castle Acorn for the reception. Sonic, Eve, and Jazz are walking to see the people entering. Suddenly, a loud thud shakes the ground a little causing many people to turn to the entry in surprise. Sonic, Eve, and Jazz hurry outside to see Dulcy the dragon on the ground laying on her stomach. On her back are Bunker, Cinder, and Jain on her back.

"Are you okay, Dulcy?" Cinder asks.

"I'm okay. Still need to work on my landing," Dulcy says.

"Dulcy!" Sonic calls out.

Dulcy and the girls turn to see Sonic and Eve.

"Hey girls, glad to see you made it," Eve says.

Dulcy stands up, "Yeah. And we got presents."

Dulcy sticks her hand and brings out five present boxes.

"We all decided to give them a present for their special day, I do hope they like it," Bunker says.

"Thanks. Come on in, the wedding will be starting in a little while so you should come in and see Sally," Eve says.

"But where's Monkey Boy?" Sonic asks.

"He said he went off to see Sonia," Dulcy says.

"She's with Sally and the girls. Come on, we'll show you inside," Eve says.

"Sure," Dulcy says.

Everyone walks inside to show Dulcy and the others where the wedding is going to take place. Soon, they see Knuckles at the front of the throne room. Where the wedding is taking place.

"Hey Knux, we got a few more guests here," Sonic says.

"I'm guessing you're the Shinjin Warriors," Knuckles suspects.

"Yes. Sonic and Eve told us about you. You're the guardian of Angel Island," Jain says.

"You girls can go inside and take your seat, many are already heading inside," Eve says.

"Okay. We'll see you later," Cinder says.

And so, the girls walk inside the entry to take their seat.

Suddenly, someone walks out, "Hey, guys."

Sonic and Knuckles turn their heads to see Julie-Su who is wearing a female version of a tribal outfit, much to her dismay.

Knuckles blushes a little, "H-Hey! Julie-Su… Wow!"

"Hey JS. you're looking good," Sonic says.

"Thanks, you're sweet. I hate dressing up like this," Julie-Su says.

"I think she looks good. Don't you, Knux?" Sonic says.

"I… She… yes," Knuckles says.

"Ha. Thanks, hun," Julie-Su says.

Sonic asks, "So when can we expect you to make it official?"

Julie-Su crosses her arms and says, "And dress up even more? No, thanks. Besides, the Dark Legion never had any sort of ceremony."

"And even if they did, why do we need a ceremony? Antoine and Bunnie are welcome to theirs. But I think my word to Julie-Su is as good as any," Knuckles says.

"I get ya! I need to get in place, guys! Catch up at the reception!" Sonic says.

He then zips off to the wedding reception. Sonic quickly reaches the throne room to see King Acorn and Alicia talking to Aleena, Uncle Chuck, Rob O' and his parents. Sally is talking with Lupe with Elias and Megan who is holding Alexis.

Sonic stops in his tracks, "You can all relax now! The best man is on the scene!"

"Never doubted, Sonic. On behalf of the royal Family, I welcome you," Elias says.

"Some of us like to be prepared instead of waiting for the last second," Sally says.

"Yeah, well, not all of us are obsessive-compulsive worry-wart," Sonic says.

"Indolent," Sally comments.

"Prude," Sonic says.

Alicia chuckles, "Do you remember how we used to tease like that, Nigel."

"Young love can be so cruel," King Acorn says.

"Very funny, dad," Sally says.

Lupe laughs, "Reminds me of myself and my father."

"It's great to see you again, Lupe. It's been a long time," Lupe says.

"Yes. It has," Lupe says.

"We're glad that you're able to make it Lupe, and your pack," Sally says.

"Yes. I am honored to join you and your friends on this momentous occasion," Lupe says.

"Hey Lupe," A voice calls out.

The group turns their heads to see Eve, Sonia, Manic, and Monkey Khan walking over.

"Eve. Sonia, Manic. It's a pleasure to see you again," Lupe says.

"It is. It has been a while. Since we trashed Eggman's factory," Manic says.

"And who is your friend there? "Lupe asks, noticing Monkey Khan.

Sonic giggles, "Right. Lupe, this is Monkey Khan, leader of the Shinjin Warriors. They're like the Freedom Fighters, Ken, this is Lupe. Leader of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ken," Lupe says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lupe," Ken says.

Sonic then notices, "Hey. There's Tails with Mr. and Mrs. Prower."

"Good afternoon, Sonic," Mr. Prower says.

"Mr. Prower! Thank you again for leading the Honor Guard for today's ceremony!" King Acorn says.

The two then shake their hands.

"My pleasure, your highness. It's most gracious for you to perform the union for them," King Acorn says.

"The honor is mine," King Acorn says.

"By the way, where is General D'Coolette?" Mr. Prower asks.

"I believe he mentioned that he checks on the groom before the wedding," King Acorn says.

Walking to the castle, Antoine along with his father, Armand and the Chaotix are making their way to the altar.

"How are you feeling, Antoine?"

"I must admit, father. I am most happy, but also having the nerve, how you say, becoming a bit cold," Antoine says.

"It is understandable, everyone can become nervous on their special day," Armand says.

"Oui," Antoine says.

The father and son then stay silent a little.

Antoine then decides to ask, "Um father, what was it like when you married mama,"

"That was a very long time ago. I remember I was very nervous back then, but that all changed when I saw your mother walk down the aisle. I started to think about the life we were going to have. It was the best day of my life. Of course, except the day when you were born. Like I said it was a long time ago." Armand says.

Amand then smiles, "And I know you will too."

"Oui. Thank you, father," Antoine happily says.

Sometime later, everyone is sitting in the wedding hall that is the throne room. Antoine is standing at the end of the throne room with Sonic, Manic, Rotor. On the other side are Sally, Nicole, Sonia, Eve, and Jazz floating next to her. Everyone else sitting in the audience, two rows with a red carpet in the middle. Sonic nudges Antoine in the shoulder with a grin on his face. Antoine smiles and becomes embarrassed.

Just then, the wedding march begins to be played. The doors open to reveal Amy, Cosmo, and Galaxina holding baskets of flower petals. They walk down the aisle as they scatter on the floor, following behind them is Tails holding a small pillow that has the wedding rings on it. When they all reach the other side, the girls join Sally and the others while Tails joins Sonic and the boys.

Then everyone turns to the entrance to the aisle and the doors fully open to reveal Bunnie holding a bouquet of pink roses. Bunnie shows a smile on her face, especially knowing her husband is on the other side.

Antoine smiles and whispers, "She's beautiful."

"Easy now, save all the romance for the honeymoon," Manic whispers.

Bunnie then begins to walk down the aisle as she approaches her man to be. Amy begins to shed tears as she takes out a tissue to wipe them away. Jazz shows a big smile on her face. Bunnie then walks to Antoine. Antoine and Bunnie look at each other with smiles on their faces. Then turns to see King Acorn standing before them.

King Acorn announces, "My people of New Mobotropolis and friends of all Mobius. Today we are gathered to see the union of two of our finest! Two Freedom Fighters who, like all of us, have lost a great deal in our struggle for freedom, but like all, they have shown the courage to make it to this day. It is because of their selflessness that we can enjoy this moment. And we have nothing but thanks for their actions, and for letting us join them on their happiest of days. Without further ado. It is my great pleasure to unite Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot in a union for life!"

Everyone in the room begins to clap happily. Tails then walks between Antoine and Bunnie as he presents the rings on the pillow. Antoine and Bunnie then each take a ring from the pillow.

Antoine takes Bunnies Robotic hand and places the ring on it as she vows, "W-w-with th-this ring, I-I-I th-the wed!"

"With this r-ring, ah thee wed," Bunnie says, placing the other ring on Antoine's finger.

With the vows complete, King Acorn says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Antoine and Bunnie kiss each other with passion as everyone in the audience, friends and family, cheer and clap happily for the new couple.

Later in the evening in the town square, everyone is having the wedding celebration. They watch as Antoine and Bunnie take the first dance together. Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters watch as their two friends have their dance as official couples. Mina, and the others are there too.

Mina then gives Eve a microphone, "Ready to party."

Eve smiles and takes the microphone.

Mina then signals her band and they begin to play the music while Ash is also playing the D.J. With that, Eve begins to sing.

Eve Hedgehog:

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride

A handsome groom

Soon, everyone in the city clap and cheer as balloons and confetti fall from the sky.

Eve Hedgehog:

Two hearts becoming one

A bond that cannot be undone because

The Freedom Fighters then gather around the couple and they all begin to dance.

Eve Hedgehog:

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride

A handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us

(For us, For us...)

After the dancing, the girls are gathered together as Bunnie is holding the bouquet in her hands.

"Okay girls, y'all are ready?" Bunnie asks.

"We're ready, Bunnie," Eve says.

"This is exciting," Mina says.

Amy turns to Cosmo and Galaxina, "They say that whoever catches the bouquet is going to be the next one to get married."

"That sounds fun," Comso says with a smile.

"Then I guess we'll have a game of chance," Galaxina says.

"Hi Cosmo," Tails says.

Cosmo turns to see Tails walking to her, "Hi Tails, how are you?"

"Doing fine," Tails says.

"Listen, I like to ask if you um, wanna dance," Tails asks.

Unknown to Cosmo and Tails, Bunnie calls out, "Here you go!"

She then throws the bouquet into the air. The girls reach out their hands and hops to catch it. Then the bouquet begins to fall to whoever is going to catch it.

Cosmo smiles, "Sure. I would love to dance."

Tails and Cosmo reach their hands out to dance. Suddenly, the bouquet lands in both of their hands. The girls turn to see who ends up with the bouquet.

Eve giggles, "Well, this is very unexpected."

"Yeah. Cosmo and Tails have caught the bouquet," Fiona says.

Hershey happily says, "That means they'll be the next to get married."

Tails and Cosmo look to see everyone looking at them with smiles.

Tails blushes, "Oh my."

"Oh dear," Cosmo says, and presses the bouquet to her face as her face turns red.

Eve Hedgehog:

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride

A handsome groom

At the dance floor, Bunnie and Antoine are sitting on the beach and watching the night sky. Sonic, Eve, and the rest of their friends watch how happy the couple is.

Eve smiles and says, "This is a great wedding."

Eve Hedgehog:

I said love is in bloom

"You can say that again. Bouquet or not, with so many couples here, makes me wonder who is the next of us Freedom Fighters are going to officially tie the knot," Manic says.

Eve Hedgehog:

You're starting a life and making room

Sonic, Sally, Sonia, Eve, Tails, and Cosmo begin to blush that their faces are starting to turn red.

Eve Hedgehog:

For us,

(For us... For us... Aah...)

Soon, the group of friends begin laughing.

Outside of the city, fireworks are being launched to the sky and some are becoming shapes of hearts.

Love is in Bloom: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic A Canterlot Wedding.


End file.
